RWBY: Fate Disaster
by D.N.Works
Summary: Remnant has many legends and tales, all full of heroics or monsters that live on their world. But what about legends not of their world. Because when a blonde fool messes up, he along with other 'friends' will be sent to the world of Remnant. Where upon their arrival, will causes changes that will be for the worse, or the worse...Wait, what? (Cover Art Not Mine).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_It _had_ been such a wonderful day. Here he was, relaxing without a care in the world. Sitting down in his luxurious room with some fine wine and a simple book. With nobody to bother him, and no one shouting insults at him, the man known as Jason felt content._

"_Jasoooon! Jason-sama!" That is until he heard that voice, a young childish voice that belonged to only one woman. He swore a few strands of his bright blonde hair turned grey. His green eyed becoming terrified at what was to come._

"_Eyyy!" He yelped as he then got off the bed in a panic. His head turning side to side in a futile attempt to try and escape this situation._

_Sadly the only exit happened to be the door where the voice happened to be near. Leaving the only places to hide were the closet and the bed._

_Yeah, he's screwed._

"_Jason-sama!" The sickly sweet voice went. _

"_Ah, screw it!" Jason went seeing there was no other choice but to make one last desperate attempt to escape. It would dirty his beautiful golden armor and luscious looks, but he's willing to pay that price on his fair skin._

"_Jason!" Opening the door out came the sweetest looking girl one could see. Purple hair, innocent blue eyes, and knife shaped ears. Wearing a light purple robe that was a bit revealing for a young adolescent as it revealed her shoulders and even some of her thighs. On her head happened to be a little cute crown with a staff on her hand._

"_Jason?" The young girl then looked inside the room, wondering where her beloved Jason-sama was. Strange, she was certain he would be here. He's too lazy to be anywhere else after all. The no-good bum._

_She then entered the room despite the lack of permission and looked around._

_All she saw was a well crafted bed, a nice desk made of fine wood, a bag full of dirty clothes, and the closet. Oh, and a fine bottle of wine on his desk._

"_Hm?" Perhaps she should look elsewhere. Sighing in disappointment, the young girl turned around ready to leave when she then spotted something in the corner of her eye. "?"_

_The bag full of dirty clothes. For a second, she thought she saw it twitch. Narrowing her eyes, the girl then decided to do the one thing she thought responsible._

"_Hi-ya!" Aiming at the head of her staff at the bag, a magic circle appeared at the tip of it and shot a blast of magic energy at it._

"_Gyaa!" From the bag out popped Jason in all his glory holding his butt which had a slight burn mark on it. He then landed with a thud on the floor, feeling the burn on him._

"_Jason-sama!"_

_Then the fear as he looked up from his position at the adorable girl known as Medea, Medea Lily to be more precise. The young child like version of the Witch of Betrayal. He instantly gulped._

"_Y-y-y-you! What do you want!?" He shouted fearfully, not wanting to deal with this brat. Even if she is younger than that hag, at the end of the day she's still Medea. Whom he did not want to deal with._

_The young girl simply smiled at him. "The Master has called upon us. Time to get to work."_

"_Whaaaattt!" Work. More like life threatening situations that could get him freaking killed! No way, no how, Jason is _not _going to go one one of those missions. "No!" He responded to his ex-wife!_

"_But Jason." Medea Lily tried to persuade him. "Even though the Master has absolutely no need for you whatsoever, I still want you."_

_She said that line with such an innocent look._

"_So your just forcing me!?" Now he really didn't want to go. Jason then stood up, ignoring the stinging pain on his butt, and just went back to laying down on his bed. He then waved Medea Lily off saying, "Unless the Master actually needs me," Which was likely never to happen. "Then leave me.'_

"_But Jason-"_

"_No!"_

"_Jason-"_

"_No!"_

"_Jaso-"_

"_I said no!"_

"_Hi-yah!"_

"_Guh!" Instead of saying his name, the sweet girl decided to just whack the poor man on his head, knocking him out. Medea Lily then cheerfully grabbed him by the back of his collar and started dragging him to the Rayshift where the Master and some other Servants were at._

_This would be fun._

* * *

"That was _not _fun!" Entering his room again looking much more dirty. Jason landed on his bed with his face on the pillow. Where he then relentlessly screamed in it, anybody nearby would only be hearing a muffled noise. After a few minutes, and his throat becoming sore, Jason stopped screaming.

He turned himself over, then stared at the ceiling of his room with a frown.

To think...to think that this is his life now.

After the craziness that was the world ending threat known as Solomon and his Demon God Pillars, Jason thought that would be all. He'd vanish way, resting for eternity. Nothing more, nothing less. Done. Over with.

Instead, his happily ever after-since he didn't die in that Time Temple-had been taken. Where he's now summoned as an actual Servant. What are the chances!?

'_Uh, the only good thing here is Hercules and...well, just Hercules.' _Aside from that muscle pound man that is Hercules, there wasn't really much Jason enjoyed here. I mean, the Master never really used him much in battle, other Servants don't exactly like him, and he had to deal with not one, but two Medea's. The only one he could tolerate is the child version, and even then she;s a freaking pain.

"I wish I could just go back to the Throne of Heroes." Jason muttered. At least there he got plenty of peace and quiet. No Medea, no prickly Servants, no nothing. Just a place he could relax in.

In fact...why doesn't he go to the throne.

A light bulb popping up in his head, as Jason then got an idea.

"That's right." He began sitting up straight with a smile. "Who says I have to be here? I could just kick the bucket and go back to the throne. Simple as that." That's right, when a Servant dies they are sent back to the Throne of Heroes until they're summoned once more.

Granted, here in Chaldea the system worked a bit differently. For if a Servant ended up for a lack of better terms, 'dead', they could just be easily summoned back when the Master returned. However, that could be bypassed if the Servant died when there is no Master at all.

"Yes, yes!" Jason went with a plan already in mind. "All I have to do is Rayshift myself without a Master, die, and then I'll never be summoned again Haha! Perfect!" With that idea in mind, Jason knew this would be his ticket out of this dump, and would no longer have to deal with Chaldea's system any longer.

"Time to do it!" Quickly Jason hot off his bed ready to die...then took a few steps back to look at his appearance. Seeing himself looking like a mess, Jason then decided to wait a few hours to get himself look right. If he was going to die, then he'd at least rather look awesome while doing so.

* * *

It is past six now, with most Servants either eating or doing their own thing. At that time, one of the two Masters is resting while the other is investigating a singularity. At that moment, Jason has decided to act.

Walking down the hallway, he whistled innocently in pleasure. Glad to know that this would be his last day here in Chaldea. No more seeing Medea, getting kicked by Atalante, or being used as bait by the Masters. Just a simple death and he'd be on his way back to the throne.

"▂▄▅!"Hearing a familiar growl, Jason smiled as he then turned to see one of the few friends he had here.

A colossal, statue-like man who is described as a 'Black Giant.' He gives off the impression of a monster, having elbow protrusions along with a wild mane of black hair that reached his back. Donning bracers on his legs and wrists, a loincloth with metal guards protecting him. On his hand being a massive long weapon that seemed to be a type of axe-sword.

"Hercules! My man!" Laughing, Jason patted the behemoth on his chest, the Berserker not minding at all. "Oh, it's so nice to see you again."

Berserker just growled in a way as if he were asking a question. A question that Jason somehow understood, mostly thanks to knowing about body language and voice tone.

"Oh, me?" Jason said. "I just decided, well, to go meet the Master again. I realized I might have been a bit to petty when leaving the singularity. You know." Even though Berserker usually had a scowl on his face, the mad enchanted beast didn't look convinced.

Good thing for Jason that Hercules can't even talk in the first place.

"In any case, it was nice seeing you again Hercules. You'll be the one person I'll actually miss. Hehe. See ya." With that Jason continued onward to his destination. Berserker then leaving so much without a word, which was fine by Jason. He didn't need anymore interruptions that could ruin his plan.

Eventually the Saber class Servant soon found himself to the room where the coffins were at. A few researchers and staff noticed him, but didn't pay him any head. He looked around and saw a tube-like capsule where the Master is in. Ritsuka Fujimaru, the male Master of Chaldea.

"Oh, Jason, what are you doing here?" Internally smiling, Jason then turned to face Leonardo Da Vince, a beautiful young woman who ran the entire facility, after the death of Romani, and is now the current head. Having dressed up nicely with a staff, a metal owl for some reason, and a robo arm. How tacky.

"Da Vinci." Jason said with a fake smile. "How are you? You doing alright?"

"Just tell me what you want Jason." The head scientist didn't want to waste anymore time with this bum. She had work to do.

"Right, right. Sorry." Yeah, best to get this over with. "Look, listen. After thinking about it, I decided that I'd like to return to the battlefield with Master."

"Really?" Da Vinci said a bit suspiciously. "Why would you do that? Your not the type to just help Ritsuka. I mean, you practically whined to return back after all."

Only because Ritsuka kept using him as bait! Anybody would do then want to bail!

"Yes well, I just...had a change of heart." Still the scientist didn't look convinced. "And Medea Lily threate-I mean, sweetly asked me to."

"Oh, okay then." If there's one thing Jason hated more than being picked on by his fellow Servants, it's being told he's a whipped man. Everybody _knowing _that he listens to Medea (Lily) due to force.

At least the older (hag) version didn't bother bugging him.

"In that case, just stand by on the platform and get ready to be summoned." Da Vinci told him as she then began pushing down on a few buttons. "I'll tell Ritsuka that you'll be returning on the battlefield along with the others."

"That's grea-wait. Others?" He then says having not expected that.

"Jason-sama!"

"▄▄▅▅!"

"Oh, him."

Some sweat then started appearing over Jason's face as he heard all those voices. Turning his head around, he saw by the entrance happened to be three people he knew very well.

The mighty Berserker known as Hercules.

The young Caster known as Medea Lily

The hunting Archer known as Atalante.

The latter wears beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt with what look like animal ears and that thing on her lower back that looks like a tail.

Yep.

All of them were former members of his old crew back when he was alive, the Argonaut. Also all of them being a pain in the ass-aside from Hercules-right now.

"W-what are you all doing here?" He yells at them. He then faces Da Vinci. "What are they doing here?!"

"Them." Da Vinci said. "Well, turns out Ritsuka needs more muscle power, so we called in Hercules. Also there have been some dangerous animals spotted in the night, so Atalante was called. As for Medea Lily, she left soon as you did."

"..." Jason said nothing at all. Far too shocked to believe that his plan had been ruined. His plan being simple really, that once he got on the platform, he'd throw his sword at the console at the last minute, messing up the coordinates, then be sent to some unknown place where he could kill himself.

But how could he do that when all of them were here!?

"Alright all of you, get in position." Jason absentmindedly obeyed as his feet just walked himself to the glowing platform, ready to be Rayshifted to the singularity point. The others doing the same also ready for what was to come.

"Coordinates in, and...we're ready in ten seconds." The timer started going down, with a few seconds left before all four were sent to where Ritsuka is waiting.

"..9, 8, 7.."

Atalante checked her bow, inspecting it before they were sent away.

"..six, five, four.."

Hercules just growling. His weapon raised a bit ready to crush any adversaries that stood in his way.

".. 3, 2, 1…"

Medea Lily smiled, glad that Jason-sama was coming with them.

"..And ready to launch.'

At that moment, just before Da Vinci could push the button that would send them all to Ritsuka, Jason instinctively moved.

"Guu-ahhhh!" He didn't know why he did it. There were other Servants here with him. What he was doing is clearly stupid. Idiotic even. Yet he did it anyway. With a scream he had grabbed his sword, and threw it as hard as he could directly at the computer.

Everybody in the room is shocked at the action.

More so when the sword struck home. The sharp edge digging itself onto the console, messing up the circuity, thus the coordinates glitched up and couldn't be stopped. Even worse, Da Vinci had just pushed the button milliseconds after the sword did it's work.

"Shit!" Da Vinci went realizing what had just happened. But could do nothing as a moment after four of Chaldea's Servants vanished.

...Vanished in an explosion of red and yellow as the platforms they were on blew up.

* * *

Somewhere else, in an unknown place, a great flash of light appeared.

"Gaaaaa-Oof!" Along with a cry of pain.

Landing on his face, Jason had materialized from the air itself, and found himself kissing dirt. Groaning, the Saber Class Servant slowly got up, wiping off the grass and dirt from him, feeling pain all over. Once he stood up, he then looked around and saw nothing but grass all around. It was then the pain he felt dissipated, as Jason then felt something else.

"Wa-Hoo!" Joy.

"I did it! I did it! Yeah! Who's the man, huh!?" Dancing around in his shiny gold armor, Jason jumped up and down and waved his arms, unbelievable that he did it. That he actually pulled it off. And here he thought he would fail. Huh, what do you know. Good things can happen to a guy like him. In karma's face!

Jason soon stopped dancing, and instead spread his arms and smelled the fresh air. Uh, how wonderful. To think, he actually did it, and could now do what he had to do. Find a monster, get himself killed, and hope he wasn't summoned ever again. Otherwise, well, he'd probably get his ass kicked.

With a charming grin,Jason stood straight ready to take on the world. With nothing that could stop him.

.A flash of light would then envelop his vision, and in just a few seconds, Jason will learn that one must _never _tempt fate

"Jason-sama! You're here!" The second Jason heard that voice, fear once more gripped him.

"You..._What did you do_?" A harsh cold voice then said. If it could, that voice would have sliced him apart, making him sweat instantly.

"▄▄▅▅!"His own body began screaming in terror.

His legs shaking, Jason slowly turned around to see three people.

A giant muscular man, an animal eared girl, and an adorable child that floated.

_Not a single one of them looked happy._

"...Hey...guys…." Jason said with a smile that did not match the expression his eyes had. "How'd you...get here…?"

"Well," Medea Lily giggled as she floated near Jason. "After you blew up the entire platforms, giving us a horrifying death, we soon found ourselves here with you. Isn't that great!?" She then got closer with a smile that also didn't match her expression.

"Isn't that great!" She said emotionlessly once more.

"That's right." The cat eared girl said as she then stepped toward Jason with a look that could kill. "Because of your usual blunder, somehow you have sent us...wherever we are Trapping us here with no way to call for help. At all.?" Her eyes were becoming very dangerous as she stood on his left, Medea Lily at his right.

"**..." **Then, with a massive shadow enveloping him, Jason is now shivering and quaking. Letting out a small squeak as glowing eyes glared down at him. The strongest of the Berserker Class, having a rare look of anger on him.

"H-hey!" Jason went waving hello, as if in a vain attempt to save himself. The brown skinned man also not appearing to be happy at all. If anybody had been watching this, they would instantly run away or take out their cameras to record. Because what was about to happen next wasn't going to be pretty.

At all.

* * *

"?" Opening his eyes, an old man who was sitting down and writing papers stopped what he was doing.

He had sensed it.

While his powers were dwindling, he still had some powers, which included a form of magical detection. A power that was useful in certain times of need, and now he once more it provided him aid as he looked out the windows of his tower, at the far corner of the ever green forest where Grimm lived.

Narrowing his eyes, Ozpin pushed a small button on his desk.

"Glynda. Can you come up here when you have time. I need to speak to you later on." It was only a few weeks before the new term started. Right now he had no need for any potential problems that may start. Especially if this was Salem's doing, as she was the only one that had magic, not counting the Maidens who were unable to do whatever this was. Plus, he'll need to see if he can check the city later on.

Because while the biggest burst of magic came from the forest, he also detected seven other smaller bursts throughout the city, and possibly more outside of it. He could only hope this wouldn't lead to disaster.

* * *

**Guess who?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The sun was shining, and the wind gave off a gentle breeze. There were no clouds in sight, and the grass felt like a nice rag carpet. There, in the grass, were four figures. All of them eating with some laughing and smiling at the nice day that is today.

"Thanks for finding this food for us Atalanta." Medea (Lily) said with a sweet smile. The cat-eared girl from earlier having hunted and brought some nice fish. Even the great Hercules gave a grunt of approval. Instead of fish, eating a boar. Raw.

"It was no problem." The archer said though gave a small smile. "Though it was easy, it did take time as I was dealing with those...things." A small frown then came on her face. Remembering the creatures she and the others have seen during the past few days. Creatures that were in the form of animals, but had coal black skin, red eyes, and white bone armor. Abominations in her eyes.

As a person who lived in the forest, and followed the headings of Artemis, she found those creatures to be an eyesore, and dealt with them quickly. Granted, she was confused by the fact that they turned to some black smoke after death, but at least they no longer existed to defile the great land.

"Still, it does worry me that we haven't gotten in contact with the Masters yet." The archer said as she chewed on her fish.

"Yes." Medea (Lily) said. "But there's nothing we can do about it for now. On the bright side, at least we're more than strong enough to take care of ourselves. Isn't that right Hercules?"

The great demi-god nodded as he ripped some meat off the boar. Any of those creatures that came to him, were easily dealt with. Be it by his hands, Atalanta's arrows, or Medea (Lily)'s spells, all were defeated. Though, even he noticed a small problem.

Looking at his hands, he clenched it, feeling the raw strength coming from it. Yet it felt much weaker than usual. The green haired archer noticed this gesture, and nodded.

"Agreed Hercules. It is indeed strange that we are...weaker than usual." While Atalanta still felt in top condition, she couldn't help but notice a major decrease in magical power. Even the young caster herself noted that her spells felt a lot weaker. Almost like they were...no, they couldn't be. The answer was likely because they weren't getting enough mana from their Masters. That was all.

As they continued their eating, the young caster then heard a grunt, and gasped.

"Oh that's right, almost forgot." Medea (Lily) then got some fish, stuck it on a stick, and then pointed it at some kind of clump nearby. "Open wiiiide." She said as if she were a mother encouraging her kid to eat.

The young Witch of Betrayal moving the stick with the fish on it forward-

Poke.

-and accidentally hitting it on some swollen purple lips.

"Come on Jason-Sama. Don't be picky." She said while the clump of deadweight (Jason) inly grunted in annoyance.

Here he was, beaten, bruised, with lumps and bumps all over. The man's face didn't even look like a face at all. Just a big swollen thing that was purple and black. The poor Saber having still yet to recover from the beating he received days prior.

If anybody but his fellow friends(?) were to see him like this, they'd scream thinking he was some sentient lump of purple meat with gold armor. Even those monsters seem to avoid him for some reason. Though that might have to do with the fact they were battling the others, but the fact they didn't aim for the helpless guy said something.

As the little caster continued poking what was once his beautiful face with some fish, a single thought came to Jason's mind.

'_I hate my life.'_

"?" Atalanta then looked at her former leader-back when they were still humans-and then realized something. "Hey, Medea." She called out to the young witch that got her attention.

"Yes?"

"How come that thing-" So he wasn't even a person in her eyes! "-hasn't healed yet? Servants heal faster than people after all."

"Hm?" Medea (Lily) then tapped her chin cutely. "That is true. Most likely because we don't have enough mana to heal properly. Ah! Thank you Jason-Sama!" She then suddenly said to the meat called Jason. "If you haven't gotten injured, then we _never _would have realized we heal slower. How wise of you."

Again, he hated his life.

Hercules then grunted. Pointing at the meat called Jason, then at Medea (Lily)'s staff. Then pointed at him again. The caster realized instantly.

"Ooooh." She said. "I forgot I could heal him. Hehehe. My bad." She then tapper her head with her dainty little fist, sticking her tongue out.

….He truly did hate his life.

"Alright then." The young witch then said standing up, and raising her staff. She then began chanting a spell, using the reserves of magic she had in her, and aimed it at her precious lump of meat-she means Jason! Right. Jason.

"Pain, pain...go away!" She then finished her spell with those words.

While nowhere near as strong as her Noble Phantasm, which could heal anything from bones to even curses and aliments, this simple healing spell will still do the trick. In a white light that captivated Hercules and Atalanta-and blinded Jason annoyingly-the sentient lump of meat finally reverted to Jason and how he truly looked.

"Uh," He grunted. "Finally!" Did none of these jerks realize how painful it was to be like that?

Apparently not!

And even if they did, they clearly didn't care. Hercules cruelty dragging him by his foot whenever they traveled. Meaning the back of his head-or sometimes his face-being dragged across the grass and sometimes mud.

How horrifying!

In any case, now that he was finally back to his gorgeous self, Jason decided to finally do what he wanted.

Munch-munch-munch! Gobble! Munch-munch-munch!

Eat a proper meal, as while Medea (Lily) did feed him, it wasn't enough. Evidenced that he didn't use the restroom to do either Number 1 _or 2 _these last few days. Though he was actually grateful for that. Last thing he needed was to be wiped and changed like a baby. The golden armored man feeling Medea (Lily) would happily do it, much to his terror.

So while he hated to eat like a slob, he's hungry. And hungry people do, what hungry people do. Even if it meant enduring the others judgemental stares.

Jerks!

After a while though, he and the others finally finished their meals. Thus, Jason decided it was time to take charge. Standing up, he then stood straight, tall, and handsome to boot, then stared at his former crew members.

"My comrades-"

"Don't call us that." Atalanta interrupted, but Jason continued on not caring.

"-as we can see, due to...unfortunate circumstances, we are trapped in an unknown world." Nobody bought that last part, and Jason knew it since he _was _the one that brought them here, but foged on anyway. "We have no Master, no communications, nothing. However," He then raised his hand. "We do have each other."

He then waved a hand at each and every one of them.

"The might and powerful Hercules. The great archer Atalanta, and the...knowledgeable Medea (Lily)." He then turned, having his back face them, while he looked out in the open. "Together, with your skill and my brain, we can figure out where exactly we are. A singularity? Some part on earth? Or maybe something altogether, like the future, considering that up there."

Curious, all three then looked up to see where Jason was pointing at...with all of them showing some form of surprise. Because what they witnessed was a literal shattered moon.

'_Hold on,' _Atalanta then thought with realization. _'How the heck did we miss that!?'_

Whatever the case, it's clear that they were somewhere not of their earth all right, as Jason pointed out. The man continued on despite their surprise.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" He said. "Even though we've been in many other places, never have we seen a moon end up like this. Concluding either we're in a singularity with the usual twists and turns, or perhaps ended up in a situation where certain events occurred that led to this destruction."

Hearing this, all three then listened closely. While Jason was usual garbage in battle and social meetings, when it came to observation, strategizing, or future planning, all of them-even Atalanta-admitted he was the best at those jobs. So they may as well hear what he has to say. Because if he could somehow spot a shattered moon with swollen shut eyes without _them_ not even realizing despite the passing few nights, then clearly he was their guy to turn to.

"Alright Jason," Atalanta then said his name for the first time since they've arrived here. "What do you need us to do?"

"That's right. Tell us! Tell us!" Medea (Lily) joyfully said.

"▃▃▄▅!"Even the great Hercules was in on this.

Smiling, Jason looked at them with an actual intelligent look in his eyes. He then faced back at the green with a plan in mind. "Alright. Here's the plan. For the first part, it might sound silly, but...it'll be necessary." He then faced Hercules with an idea in mind, but with a slight look of fear. "Hercules...I need you to throw me in the air as hard as you can."

* * *

A small Juvenile Nevermore flew in the sky, just minding its own business.

No negative emotions to be sensed, no humans or faunus to attack and rip the eyes off of them, just it and it alone.

"...Aaaaaaa!" It then heard something. A scream it believed. Not an animal noise though. In other words...human!

With that realization, the Nevermore began focusing its senses to figure out where the human was, with the desire to kill them and any other possible humans nearby. Sensing actually four people nearby. One of them was happy, the other indifferent, the next full of wonderful rage, and the final one with fear. It'b be best if it went for the one full of fear.

Those with rage were usually barbarians or fighters that fought extra hard. But fear, usually cowards in most cases. It then refocused it's senses to locate the one with fear. Finding it was...under it?

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Then, just like that, the Nevermore felt a grand hit and was killed off instantly.

* * *

"So, you find anything?" Atalanta said without any show of care as she looked at the twitching Jason who had fallen dozens upon dozens of meters from the air. The poor Servant having face planted onto the very ground itself after having fallen from such a height. Good thing he was a Servant, otherwise they'd be seeing something else entirely.

As for the other two, Hercules just watched not really caring while Medea (Lily) patted Jason in his back for his sacrifice. Apparently he needed Hercules to throw him so he could get a bird's eye view and see if he saw any settlements. Hopefully his face wasn't broken, otherwise they won't get an answer.

Jason soon got up, a bit disoriented, but otherwise fine. Compared to the pain of getting beaten up by three Servants, falling off a height that would kill a person was nothing. Thank you Saber Class durability.

"Alright," He said shaking his head a little. "I think I found something. Two things in fact. At the north-west from here was some kind of smoke trail." He told them pointing in the direction he saw. "However, past that was some kind of...castle, I think. Didn't look like ruins, so maybe an active settlement.

Well, that was good news.

"In that case, are we going to the camp or castle?" Medea (Lily) asked.

"The castle." Jason instantly said. "The smoke trail might have people, but considering how we've seen those monsters almost everyday, and the fact this camp is rather far from the castle, the people there are of two things. Bandits. Or just regular campers. Or maybe some monster, either way, it's best not to risk it being a possible enemy. After all, we're not exactly at...full strength.."

The others, even Hercules, grunted at that. Loath as they were to say this, but Jason's right. While they were more than capable of fighting, the mana they were receiving was less than usual. Meaning no fancy tricks, skills, and definitely no Noble Phantasm. They'll just have to get by with their real skills and nothing more. Meaning no extensive fighting if they could avoid it.

"Very well." Atalanta admitted. "We'll avoid the camp, but how far is the castle exactly?" Jason paused, calculating the distance in his mind.

"I'd say, two, maybe three days tops." He says. "Though that's only if we don't run into any problems like those monsters. Not sure why, but they seem to know how to find us."

"True." Medea (Lily) nodded. "They especially seem to like attacking Hercules. I wonder why that is?" The great giant just shrugged. Even he had no clue. Though he'll gladly smash them with his rage. Nothing wrong with using rage, right?

"Well, at least we're almost out of here. The forest is nice, but I wouldn't mind to see some other faces." Atalanta looked out in the forest.

"True." Jason rubbed his chin. "Plus if we're lucky, we'll see other Servants." The others looked at him, a bit confused, so he explained. "Don't you recall? Every time those two Masters end up in a Singularity, Servants are always there...somehow?"

Now _that_ they understood.

In truth, nobody really knew how that worked, but, whatever. Jason was right, they'll likely meet another Servant who might be able to help them. If not, then they'll have to think of a new plan. For now though, they had some walking to do.

"Graaaa!" And some fighting along the way. As more of the big wolf-like monsters came with a few bears and boars. All of them aiming for Hercules who roared with rage and began ready to strike back at them. The others simply watching to see what would happen.

"..." Jason then turned, feeling they were being watched. Yet all he saw was...a crow.

"..." The creature itself, then flew away, toward the direction the castle was at. Jason's eyes never left it.

* * *

"Uh, work, work, work. I _never _seem to have any fun days anymore. Stupid fire bitch." It was daytime now, but instead of having some relaxation, a certain person with ginger red hair, a black bowler hat, a white coat and a cigar was busy working. Though sadly, it wasn't the usual type of work one would think, but of the more...illegal kind.

"Hurry up you mutts, get this Dust out of here." Like taking good old Dust from a local warehouse. The few people inside were tied up, and by the time the local police came to this side of the town, it'd be too late.

All thanks to handsome, savvy, and great gentle criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick.

'_Oh, if only I wasn't just spending my time stealing Dust, then I feel a lot better.' _After all, stealing the same substance over and over again was so boring. He wished for some other excitement, like a bank, a weapons vault, or even some rival gang. But this. This was garbage and pointless. The only thing matching it was working with those incompetent fools called the White Fang.

Boy was the Vale branch a big mess. Sadly this was all he had, no thanks to that fire bitch and that bull with such crude horns. If only Neo were here, then things might be better. Heck, even Junior.

"Um sir," A Fang soldier then interrupted him, annoying the thief. Rolling his eyes, Roman turned to face the man.

"Yeah, what is it. Need help to load them again. Because if so, here's some advice. Look it up online." He said coldly. The Fang soldier shook his head, instead pointing at something.

"No sir. It's just, uh, well." Seriously, how were these guys even a threat.

"Just say it." He then said. The Fang soldier gulped a little, and just pointed again. Groaning, Roman turned to see what got this guy in a twisted wreck. There, he then saw someone in the room. Someone who wasn't tied up at all.

"And you are?" He then said to the girl, wondering why she wasn't tied up like the rest. Noting her as a blonde girl with blue eyes and seems to be twelve. Having a lot of black and orange on her bows and a teddy bear by her side. A rich kid maybe.

"My name." The girl smiled, and when she spoke, Roman for some reason felt affected. A feeling he only felt when around...Neo? "My name is Abigail. Abigail Williams. A pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Who's next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The night was peaceful more or less. Better ever since he could actually use his eyes once more. Though upon looking at the sky, Jason could obviously tell they weren't on earth anymore, or at least the earth he knew. The stars were all wrong, not to mention the shattered moon. It made him wonder if there was a possibility that they might be in another dimension.

But that was impossible.

Rayshifting took the Masters and Servants throughout different eras of time alongside the twisted ones, nothing more. It had no capability of hopping between dimensions. If anything, that was just silly.

I mean, yes there are confirmed 'worlds' like where the fae lived, or the supposed 'Gods', but that was a different situation. Those other 'realms' being a part of the earth, thus not considered a _true _dimension. Like those he's seen on television of films where the main characters went somewhere else. However, this was reality, and the reality is that they weren't in another world. Just some twisted distorted history of mankind, a singularity. Nothing more, nothing less.

For now though, Jason was lying down on the grass, his eyes opened while the others were asleep.

It's already been two days, and each day they got closer to the castle in the distance. Granted there has been setbacks with those monsters, but nothing they couldn't handle. Still, remembering those things caused a frown, as he cupped his chin.

"Is something wrong?" Yelping a little, Jason turned and saw Medea (Lily) awake and looking at him. Groaning a little, he looked away from her and back to the stars.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? You are a kid after all." Medea (Lily) pouted.

"Hey, I might be in my child form, but that doesn't mean I always act like one." Sure. And the fact she drank milk, slept with a teddy bear, and played with other child Servants like tea party and whatever didn't say otherwise. Still..she was a lot better than her older form. So Jason decided to humor her at the least.

"Alright, what's up?"

"I was just thinking." The young caster said as she also looked at the stars. "Just what were those creatures we've been seeing? I've never seen anything like them. Not even on our adventure days or the Singularities."

"Yeah, thats a good question." Jason sighed. "Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue. I mean, they're based off animals, but nothing more than that. They're not some corrupt spirit, a byproduct of Mage Craft, or even underworld servants. Just...something."

"So you really don't know?"

"Not one bit." Stung a little that he didn't know what kind of beast they were facing, but Jason can at least acknowledge that he didn't know everything. He then decided to ask Medea (Lily) a question. "What about you though? You're well versed in magic, did you pick something up from them?"

Medea (Lily) shook her head. "They aren't magical constructs, or even animals that have some kind of dark magic on them. But.." the girl paused a little.

"But?" Jason urged on.

"..Ha. I did sense _something _from them. It's an echo, and really old. However, I sensed a divine mark on them." Divine Mark! Then that meant...a God!? Before Jason could even ask anything, Medea (Lily) continued. "No, a God isn't controlling them, or anything of the like." She assured Jason, knowing he was likely to think that a God lived on this world. "More like, maybe created these things. Maybe. Like I said, my magic isn't telling me much. Just that they seem to have origins from divinity, and also seem to lack a 'soul'."

"Considering how they attack us from mere presence, that makes sense." Jason snorted. Still, he did feel a small sense of worry. Gods huh.

The Demon Gods, those were powerful bastards alright. Hell, even the Masters had a difficult time beating them. Only winning because of experience, determination, and usually allies and strong powers. Not to offend those two, but had it not been for the Servants and crap, they'd have died a long time ago from those freaks. Uh, he wondered how he even survived those things.

Either way, tomorrow they'll have their answers on what those things were. A quick look in town, a talk with the locals, and boom, done. Maybe they'll even find a Servant to help them out. According to the Masters, everytime they find a Servant, just suddenly they gain a good ally. Funny how their luck worked in their favor.

'_Heh. Almost like me.' _Jason internally chuckled. After all, he had quite the luck in snagging a strong and powerful crew, including the mighty Hercules. Bet nobody saw that coming.

Jason then looked over and saw that Medea (Lily) was now asleep. Guess she really was tired. Then again, so was he. Strange really, as he should be more active due to his status as a Servant. Was this a possible side-effect from low mana? If it was, hopefully they'll find something to help them soon.

While they were doing fine so far, it won't be long before he and his former Argonaut members faced something truly powerful. And if they were facing off against them in this state, well, it wouldn't be good. Closing his eyes, Jason decided to just sleep, as it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Maybe he'll even have some nice dreams.

"**..."**

"Huh-wha!?" Or not. Because suddenly Hercules just turned in his sleep with his back now crushing him. Only his feet were out, trying to desperately kick him off, barely able to breath. His sounds of protest, unheard.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Stalking in the wilderness, a Grimm is there. A Beowolf along with many more of its brethren. All of them wandering the wilds, not doing much aside from the occasional hunting and fighting against wild animals. However, that all changed when they sensed it.

**Rage!**

It was currently dormant at the moment, but the Beowolves could sense it from afar. They walked to see just what kind of living thing had such rage in the first place. For the emotion being sent off was glorious, the Grimm barely able to ignore their instincts to simply rush off and attack the one who held this immense rage. However, they were stopped because of one reason.

It.

Standing even taller than the other Beowolves, having thicker yet cracked armor, longer claws, and massive jaws, leading the pack is an Alpha Beowolf. One that has survived for quite a bit. Having faced numerous humans and faunus, and while sometimes nearly died to them, it survived. Becoming strong enough to become an independent being that could get other Grimm to obey it.

As such, it was wise enough to know that rushing in was a horrible idea. Such an act would be a risk, and possibly get itself killed. However…

"Grrr." With a simple command, it had two younger Beowolves go on ahead to check out the source of the rage. The two obeying and instantly left to find it, the Alpha close by having the rest of the Beowolves held back. Like it said, it wouldn't risk itself. But everyone else was fair game.

It followed the two scouts behind, making certain it wasn't seen. Using the darkness as a camouflage for its already black fur and white armor. It soon found a clearing, where it sensed for emotions.

The dormant rage.

A sweet emotion of happiness. Disgusting.

Another full of calm.

The last being desperation of escape.

Hm, so a team of Huntsmen after all. The Grimm knowing full well humans and faunus it met usually only came in groups of four. That's how it usually was anyway. Either way, it would still be cautious around them. No need to act in blindly just yet.

The Alpha then gave a few short howls, enough to let the scouts her, but not enough so those four beings would hear in. The Beowolves up ahead heard it, and understood what they were told. Sneak up, and kill them.

With pleasure.

Silently, they walked closer to the sources. Seeing three humans and a faunus. Or maybe just two humans, a faunus, and whatever that giant thing is. Clearly the source of the dormant rage. They also sensed the desperation from underneath him. Oh well, they can kill that one last.

Coming closer to them, the two Beowolves raised their clawed digits, aiming for the tiny girl. Believing her to be the weakest. Once they did that, they would then attack the big one quickly, as clearly he was a threat.

Their jaws revealed their knife shaped teeth, their eyes glowing a murderous red, the shattered moon casting its light onto them, making them appear all the more sinister. Now ready to spill blood.

With a small grunt, the to Beowolves let their clawed hands fall ready to see red.

Ding!

Only for some transparent barrier to stop them. Confused, the two didn't know what had just happened. The Alpha that hid within the forest though did.

"You." A cold voice said that caught the Grimm's attention. The first Grimm turning to where the voice came from and saw the faunus girl with a bow and arrow.

Shkrt!

Make that just a bow.

Because the arrow was soon missing. Though it was later found lodged in the Beowolf's skull, promptly killing it. Turning to black smog. At that moment the Beowolf quickly rushed to attack the faunus girl as she had no arrow to send.

"▂▂!"To bad it was slow on the deliver, the slumbering rage had just woken up from the commotion. A huge hand grabbing the Beowolf from its waist, unable to even move a bit. Desperately trying to free itself, attacking the hand making cuts all over. The giant man showed no signs of pain, and instead di a simple action. It gripped ts fist.

"Gruaaaa!" The Beowolf howled in pain, as it felt itself being crushed to death. It tried to attack again, even biting. None of it affected the slumbering rage now awakening. Angered that one of his friends have just been attacked. With a single clench, it broke the Beowolf's spine, which killed it soon after. Hercules hand grasping nothing but smoke now.

"What...what happened?" Medea (Lily) woke up, rubbing her eyes. Not realizing the barrier she had set up earlier had actually protected her.

"I'll tell you what." She turned to see a squished Jason, breathing in that wonderful air and not a massive sweaty smell like before. "We-huu-were just attacked!"

"And it looks like more are coming." Atalanta knocked her bow, aiming another arrow as from the forest multiple of those black monsters were coming out. However, while she did pay some attention to them, her real target was something else.

Deciding Medea (Lily) and Hercules could deal with the minor ones, she shot her arrow at the figure hidden in the trees.

"..." Only for the arrow to be grabbed, and then snapped in half. That was all the confirmation Atalanta needed.

'_This one. It's intelligent.' _She narrowed her eyes. Clearly this monster was above the rest, as while they attacked without any battle plan, the one from afar was watching them intently. Observing them for any weak points.

It then gave a howl, and from behind more of the wolf-like beasts came running in full of bloodlust.

"Hyah!" Of course, even if they had numbers, it was ultimately meaningless against them. Medea (Lily) launching a simple spell that caused some of the monsters to be missing their upper half, their lower soon dissipating after. Hercules crushing them with just his fists. He didn't even have his weapons.

As for Jason...

"Take this!" With his shiny sword, he made a clumsy cut on one wolf Cutting a piece of it off. "Ha!" The man then looking to see what he cut off, quickly looking down to see...a single finger.

"..." He then looked up nervously at the beast he barely even damaged. "Uh, hi."

"Grua!"

"Ahh!"

Rolling her eyes, she just went back to shooting arrows. If Jason got killed, then whatever. Though she was certain that either Hercules or Medea (Lily) would help him later. For now, she had another problem to deal with. Mainly, the beast that was leaving already.

"Oh no you don't." She uttered as she then ran to the leader of this pack, ignoring the monsters that tried attacking her. Dodging their attacks with perfect timing until she entered the forest. Where she used her senses to locate the pack leader, who was running pretty fast.

"Tch!" Atalanta clicked her tongue, realizing she wasn't moving as fast as before. She then jumped as high as she could, and hopped onto a branch where she began jumping from branch to branch. Pulling out her bow and taking out a few arrows to launch at the beast. Letting a few go which were perfectly aimed at the Grimm.

Snap!

To bad that they weren't strong enough to pierce through the harder armor this one had. However, she didn't frown at that, but instead at her lack of power.

'_Somethings definitely wrong. Tauropolos should pack a greater punch than this.' _She knew the mana she was receiving was low, but it shouldn't be impeding her capabilities as a Servant. Yet for some reason, it felt as if she was shooting regular arrows instead. That couldn't be good.

Shaking her head, Atalanta instead focused on her job.

As a person that lived in a forest full of wild animals for her life, she knew about them best. So she understood that some animals, the more intelligent ones, would leave a battle and come prepared later on. Learning.

While this mockery of a wolf is no animal, she could tell from the cracks and scars on it that it was a survivor. A survivor against humans. Meaning if she let it go, it might return later on. She couldn't allow that. Because if this thing brought back up in their 'weakened' state, it could lead to problems.

She pushed herself more quickly than usual, going ahead of the beast where she then found a good spot to blend in with amongst the trees. From there she then readied her bow and got ready to launch-

"!"

-only to find no arrow at all. That should be impossible!

Slam!

Not that she would have any time to ponder, as she suddenly felt the tree she was on shake. Once more she found herself surprised, not knowing how this beast could even find her when she blended so well with the environment.

Little did she know, Grimm could sense emotions. Yes it was mainly negative emotions they hunted, but that didn't mean they couldn't sense the more positive ones. While the younger Grimm didn't care for such things, this Alpha Beowolf knew the advantages of detecting negative _and _positive emotions. Using it to locate the faunus above the tree and which one she was on, sensing her 'confusion' on her weapon.

It looked up and howled, using its claws to try and bring the tree down.

Realizing she couldn't do anything without her arrows, and the fact that she couldn't risk a frontal assault if she didn't even have the power to use her bow's real strength, Atalanta did something she rarely did. She retreated.

The Alpha was ready to follow, but heard the screams and howls of its brethren being killed. Then like the faunus, it realized that it would need to retreat. However, it memorized their sent, their features. Not to mention it now knew a bit more about them. If it ever faced them again, it'll be ready.

And so, two sides left.

While the crew that was the Argo certainly won, they had learned something new later on thanks to Atalanta. Some of their grand power that made them the most powerful familiars...were gone.

* * *

"Oh boy, here we go again." Inside a popular bar, a certain man called Junior-despite his above average size-sighed as he read some papers. Nearby one of his workers noticed his boss's frown and decided to ask him what was wrong.

"What's wrong Junior? Did the toilet clog again?"

"No." The man said straightening his suit and tie,a nd began scratching his bearded chin. "It's just I got word that Roman once again needs some more men. And you know what that means."

More men being sent to jail. Seriously, did Torchwick have to be such a pain in his ass. Everttime he called on some of his boys, due to their incompetence-something he's painfully aware of-they ended up in jail. Which meant he had to bribe the men in blue to let them go, which wasn't easy despite his contacts. Just because he had ears in the underground and loads of blackmail, didn't mean he wanted to wasted it all on getting his boys out of their cells. Gah!

"Don't worry boss, even if you can't get Fred and the others out, you still have us." One of the men nearby then dropped a glass of expensive wine on the floor.

"..."

"..." The man then walked away to leave his boss along. Smart move.

Groaning, Junior just put his head on his hand supported with his elbow on the bar. He _had _to get better men. The Malachite sisters were good, but even they weren't perfect. Hell, they might be tougher than the average mook, but what if real trouble came here. Tried making a mess in his bar. He'll need something to defend himself. "But what?"

"Like me!" Startled, Junior stood up with his fists ready. However, it seemed there wasn't any trouble like he thought, but instead opportunity. Because in front of him is some weird guy with no shirt, a hell of a bunch of tattoos, and has a cocky grin on him. The guy just putting one elbow on the bar while staring at Junior.

"So, I hear you hiring for help." He chuckled.

"Get out of my bar."

* * *

**Brought down to Badass.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

At long last they finally did it.

It took a while, a bunch of breaks, a few fights, and Jason trying to make himself look presentable-can you blame him-but they did it. At long last they finally made it near the castle. Or at least, they thought it was one.

"Jason." Atalanta said to her former leader. The man who's currently on Hercules right shoulder because he didn't want to walk anymore. "This isn't a castle."

"Yeah. I see that now." Jason told her. "But come on, can you blame me? It looked like a castle from where I saw it. I don't have super vision like you after all." I mean, seriously, from afar one can definitely mistaken it as a castle of sorts. Instead it seemed to be some kind of, eh-

"School." Medea (Lily) then said, currently on Hercules left shoulder. "Look down below." Pointing, everyone then saw a bunch of teenagers down below, with the occasional adult here and there.

"Well what do you know." Jason looked down on them, narrowing his eyes. "It really is one. Though what's a school doing all the way out here?"

"Maybe they want to get along with nature." The cute caster suggested. Jason just rolled his eyes on that.

As for Atalanta, she simply just gazed to see any potential threats, and possibly any Servants down below. She saw none, though she noticed a few students holding a few weapons. Not to mention the way they held themselves, almost like warriors. Not perfected of course, but warriors in...training?

"So, what do you think?" She reluctantly asked Jason. While she didn't like the man, she would be a fool not to get his opinion on the situation.

"I think they all look tacky." Or not. Hercules then dumped Jason on the ground with a thud, the gold boy yelping. The Berserks way of telling Jason to get serious. "Alright, alright, yeesh." Wiping the dirt, Jason observed the area again.

"Okay, for the most part, let's _not _be seen by these kids." He began. Though Medea (Lily) looked confused, tilting her head.

"Why not?"

"Because." Jason then waved a hand toward both himself, then all of them. "We don't exactly fit in."

He...had a point there.

Each and every single one of them stuck out like a sore thumb. A giant man akin to a monster, a girl wearing clothing like a princess, a teenage girl having wild hair and smelled like a forest and dirt, and a guy with a shiny outfit that just didn't look right. Overall, they'd get attention that they didn't need at the moment.

"Besides," Jason continued on. "If what you said is correct Atalanta, we seem to be lacking out 'big guns' at the moment. And on the off chance we have to fight, well, I'm sure we can still win. Yet I see no point in risking ourselves."

Like Jason said, with their current condition a fight wasn't advisable unless they had to. During the night, Atalanta explained to all of them how she wasn't able to use any of her bow's greater power. Unable to use her usual unlimited arrows like most Archer Servants had, and lacked any raw power. Somewhat like Medea (Lily) who couldn't access her more potent spells. Even Hercules wasn't immune to this.

On the hand where he grabbed the monster from before, claw and bite marks were seen on it. _Seen on it_. That shouldn't be normal. His regeneration should have healed that ages ago, as in the first time he was attacked. While it is indeed going away rather smoothly, it made them all realize the mana they were receiving truly is less than ideal. The Caster even believing they might disappear.

Luckily, Jason reassured her that they wouldn't disappear, as they were indeed receiving mana. Enough to keep them stabilized from fading away, though it's likely they might disappear if they use too much magical energy. Possibly the reason they were so 'weak' at the moment, and why they couldn't access their stronger skills. That will be dealt with another time of course. Right now they have other problems.

"Alright, so what do we do?" While Atalanta didn't mind waiting, as she usually did so back in the forest. However, she didn't wish to do nothing either, and would rather get this over with. She'd like to find a Servant and figure out what kind of Singularity this is.

Jason just went into thought to figure out just _what _they should do.

As mentioned before, no point in going near those kids. For all he knew, they'd attack on sight and would be a waste of time. Plus, they might get stronger people to accidentally see the fight and face them off. Which wouldn't be a good thing, seeing as they didn't know the power levels of these children.

Though considering how most of them didn't hold themselves like a warrior, it's possible very few actually knew how to fight.

'_Then again, looks can be deceiving.' _Mash looked like a pushover, but not even close. He should know. Once he tried getting the Master to join him on a small double date. By morning, he was beaten up and hogtied in the trash can. That girl had jealousy issues.

Even worse though, the girl he asked out stood him up!

Shaking his head on those thoughts, Jason just tried focusing on the matter here. Mainly, how to get passed all those students without arousing suspicion. All that was needed was to simply meet whoever is in charge here, or maybe just talk to anybody who seemed knowledgeable in general. That won't be happening though with them dressed like this.

Jason then checked the students again, and saw their uniforms.

"Atalanta, come with me. Hercules and Medea (Lily), stay behind. You two stay unless help is needed."

"Okay." The Caster said with Hercules grunting. Atalanta stood near him-though not to close.

"What's the plan?"

"Simple. We just need to borrow a few...things."

* * *

"Hey man, you finish your homework? Was wondering if I could copy off it." One of the students said, asking his friend for help.

"Heck no." The guy said. "I'm not letting you copy off me again. Remember what happened when Goodwitch found out. Uh! Pain in the ass!"

As the two students just walked, from nowhere they saw a dark figure ahead of them. The two then passed by the man, not really caring much. Yet as they just passed by him, the man just smiled at them.

"?"

"?"

The two just looked a bit confused, but walked past the guy anyway.

"Get em!" Then they were grabbed by two feminine but strong hands that pulled them back.

"Apologies. We'll make this quick." Some punches later, and a bit of rustling, two students came out. Both wearing the male uniform of Beacon, even though one of them was a girl. As for the owners, well, they were taking a quick nap.

"Now that was easy." Jason said as he tried smoothing out the uniform. Both uniforms consisted of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

"I guess." Atalanta wished she could have gotten a female uniform, but sadly she couldn't be picky. Plus, she wished to avoid stripping a girl anyway. It would be awkward to place a near-naked girl in a closet with a boy. "Now where do we go?"

"Nowhere in particular." Jason replied. "Thinking on it, we can just get information from anybody. So long as we use our words right." Atalanta raised a brow, but listened nonetheless. "We just need to find the right person." Jason checked to see if anybody seemed right to talk to, then found someone who looked just right.

"Hey my man." He said to a nearby student, a male wearing a uniform just like his. The person being rather tall and imposing, with slightly dark skin and big muscles. "Did you you hear about those dang monsters that attacked that poor village? What a shame." He then shook his head and tried his best to look somewhat upset about the situation. He's such a good actor.

"No." The big guy said. "But it isn't uncommon for Grimm to attack villages." Grimm. So that's what they were called. Excellent. He just needed to say things and act like he knew them, and he'll get answers all while playing student. Haha. Isn't he a genius.

"True enough. Heck, it sucks we can't place guards to protect them. But eh, stuff happens. Am I right?"

"Indeed." The student nodded. "Not all villages have Huntsmen to help out. Especially the poor ones." Huntsmen? That's an interesting word. Some kind of elite guard maybe? He'll need to dig further.

"Right. Um, hey. Sorry for asking this, but do you know where the library is? I don't go there often, but I need to finish an assignment about Grimm. In fact, think you can show me?"

"You really should know this by now, but very well." The big guy then began walking. "If you wish, I can get you a map later."

"Awesome. Thanks. Oh, just hold on a second." He then looked back to Atalanta. "Hey man," Atalanta slightly growled. As Jason just referred to her as a man. "Listen, while I'm gone, why don't you find your friends. Oh, and a hangout spot later. We'll meet the others later on, kay, bye." Then like that Jason left.

Message received.

While Jason was gathering information, Atalanta could go around and look for possible Servants, information, and maybe an exit route or two here and there. Possibly even find some food and supplies as well. Medea (Lily) having complained about sleeping on the dirt again. So maybe a blanket for her.

'_Perhaps I can even find some arrows as well.' _While she could make some out of the trees, that took time. So perhaps she could find something to replace her arrows, now that she no longer possessed the unlimited ones. Also, narrowing her eyes, she could sense some form of energy on the majority of the weapons some students had on them. It wasn't mana though, but something else.

'_I may not have a silver tongue like Jason,' _She thought as she began walking to one student, who wore a beret and had some handbag on her with shades covering her eyes. _'But even I can get some information'_

Yet, she wasn't the only one getting information as well.

"..." Somewhere else, above everything inside a tower, Ozpin was looking down. He then turned to the nearby forest that surrounded the school. A small smile on his face. "Interesting. It's been a long time since I've sensed…magic."

One that was sweet, and bright from the looks of it. One of the Maidens no doubt. Either Spring or Summer, the Winter should still be in Atlas. Although he also sensed some magic below. Not as much as the source at the forest, but just a bit. My, my, the new semester hasn't even started with the Initiation of new students, and yet already he felt things might become more interesting.

Taking a sip from his mug, Ozpin only had to wonder-what was next?

* * *

It's been a while...since that _woman _came and took over the White Fang. _His White Fang._

It honestly made him angry and upset that this happened. Some of it even directed at himself, for allowing it. _'I thought I was strong, powerful. And yet look at me. Serving some damned human witch, who doesn't even care of the Fang's goals.'_

If it weren't for her unnatural power and the fact that she threatened to kill his men, he'd have fought back. While he did believe he could win-if not get seriously injured-he didn't wish for his men to die. No. He wouldn't throw such pointless deaths like that.

So for now, he'll work for her. But if she takes things to far, he'll need to make a decision. A damn good one to. Tch. He could now see why Sienna was always stressed in some ways when making certain decisions. He didn't always like her leadership, but he respected her on some levels. She might not be out in the fields like him, yet made up for it through planning and information gathering. He wondered what she would think of this situation.

'_Forget it.' _He then told himself. _'Just focus on what you're doing now. Nothing more.' _Currently, he was walking through some woods in an attempt to relax himself. Doing so whenever he was stressed or just needed a break and would enjoy the scenery. The only shame was that Blake wasn't he-

Gripping his scabbard, Adam stopped for a moment, feeling anger. He then breathed out, determined to forget her. For now at the least. This wasn't about her, this was just a break. Nothing else.

So he continued walking, doing his best to simply enjoy the scenery around him. Then he stopped. His heightened senses as a faunus telling him something.

"Get it! Get it!"

"Kill that monster!"

Beneath a white mask with red marks that hid his eyes, the red haired faunus with bull horns had a snarl on his face. He then moved quickly, having an idea of what those people were calling a monster. His hand moving toward his scabbard that held his weapon, together calling them 'Wilt and Blush'. He rushed quickly as he then heard gunshots.

Soon, he made it just in time, though stopped as he saw two humans with guns and...a faunus?

"P-Please. Stop. Don't. Want…Don't. Want. To. Hurt you." He was humongous. Over two meters tall, and barley under three, possessing massive red bull horns that dwarfed his own, and wild unkempt white hair that was like a mane. Wearing armor like a corset amongst his huge muscular-and scarred-body, all over, with red cloth around him.

Yet despite his rather intimidating physique, he wasn't fighting back at all. Instead just walking back as he held his left shoulder. Blood leaking from it.

Behind his mask, Adam glared and made his move.

Without anybody noticing, he made his way around the two humans, got himself in position. Then, he jumped out of the shrubbery, making some noise.

"Huh?" The racist went as he turned around. "What is-" He would say no more as Adam came right at him and took out Blush and smacked it across his face. An audiable crack coming from the man's jaw.

"Holy shit!" The other went, fumbling with his gun. "Get back White scum!" He then tried to shoot, firing three shots. Adam positioned himself, and drew his weapon Wilt to block each round with succession. He then put the weapon back, and punched the man, knocking him out.

Both men were down, unable to even fight back.

Taking out his sword, Adam got ready to end this, however was stopped when he heard a voice.

"Stop." It wasn't demanding, nor desperate, just a plea. Adam turned and saw the massive bull faunus, stalking toward him. For a second, Adam thought he was going to fight him. Instead, the faunus got on his knees, and placed a hand toward the unconscious man's jaw. A small twist and another crack, and the jaw was in place. A bit sloppy, but it looked like he knew some medical procedure. However, that wasn't Adam's concern.

"You.' He said putting his sword back, sheathing it. "Why did you stop me. Were these humans not hurting you." It wasn't a question, just a fact. One the white haired faunus nodded to, but then spoke.

"Yes. But." He looked down at the humans, then at his own hands. "Me. Killed...To….Many."

Behind his mask, Adam rose a brow. This faunus, he just admitted to murder. Lots of it to. Adam could tell though, that he had regret for some reason. A trauma perhaps, guilt, or something else? He didn't know. Still, if he wanted these men alive, then he'll listen. For now.

He then saw that the faunus had more injuries, more bullet wounds. None of them healing. Strange. He didn't have an aura. Possibly broken maybe, since aura couldn't stop a stream of bullets. Yet he couldn't believe the humans could shatter a man of this caliber's aura. Unless he never had one, though for a faunus who looked so strong, it felt unnatural if he didn't. His breathing was also wrong to, possibly a shot at the lung, or somewhere close.

"..." It might be wasting supplies, Adam however wouldn't leave an injured person behind. He might not be White Fang, but he vowed to help all faunus. Including this one.

"You," He then told him, getting his attention of such inhumane black and red eyes. "Follow me. I can patch you up." The bull faunus looked like he wanted to disagree, his body said otherwise as he twitched with his wounds. He then slowly nodded, and got up. Following Adam as they began leaving the area, the two men behind.

As they walked, Adam then realized something he forgot to ask. "Hey. What's your name?"

The bull faunus didn't say anything at first. A few seconds later though, he spoke. "My. Name...Asterios."

* * *

**Don't mess with the bull, or you get the horns.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Thanks for the help man. See you next time."

"Of course. And here's a map."

"Thank you."

Plan successful. Thanks to his good acting, and that this student seemed to be nice, Jason got some decent information. About how he was in a place called Beacon Academy, a prestigious school to train the next generation against the forces of Grimm. Monsters that have plagued the plan for eons. Using the power of Dust, Aura, and their mecha-shift weapons.

They weren't Servant level as far as he can tell, but it would be rude to compare as Servants are fundamentally different. Plus, wasn't like being a Servant wasn't without drawbacks anyway. But ignoring that, the point is he got some intel that was very useful for him and his team.

Yet Jason felt he could do better than just that. There's a reason he went to the library. For information of course. He must learn as much as he can without fail. Otherwise his team would wine to him how he wasn't doing his part. Well he'll show them.

Jason waved the giant student behind and went to check out the books, particularly the history section. May as well see what point of history this is, and how earth ended up like, well, this. Because even he wasn't sure how Grimm, this Dust, or how the moon freaking shattered ended up the way they were. It must be a real unnatural twist alright. Maybe even a Demon God was responsible for it. He did hear rumors there were survivors.

So Jason grabbed a book that looked thick enough, sat down, and opened it.

"Wah!" And what happened next shocked him.

"Sh!" Also got him hushed for being to loud.

* * *

"Now then, how about we play 'I spy' again." Medea (Lily) told Hercules, who just grunted disapprovingly. No way was he playing that game again. For the _thirtieth_ time to boot. Who knew that being stuck in the local forest would be so boring.

Hercules may be near mindless, but even he knew boredom when it came.

"Alright then. I'll start again." The young Caster said in an oblivious realization that Hercules silence meant he agreed. Truly a naive young child. "I spy with my little eye,"

"**..." **Hercules just gave a snort, and actually had a single coherent thought that meant one thing. Excitement.

"Graaa!" Looks like excitement was what he was already getting. In a rare turn of events, Hercules actually smiled-just a bit. His eyes spotting a few of those monsters with their teeth and claws out, all wanting to attack in pointless violence. Much better than some silly game.

Standing big and tall, Hercules then began running while releasing a big roar with the Grimm doing the same. Two sides filled with bloodlust and the ability to kill then raced toward each other. Ready to wipe the other side out no matter what.

"Oh-oh." Medea (Lily) then looked nervous at this upheaval. Because as she turned, down below in the courtyard or whatever it was, and saw that many students were now looking in the direction the loud roar came from. That couldn't be good.

"M-maybe nobody will have noticed." She tried convincing herself. However, her hopes were dashed when some students seemed to be heading toward the source of the roar. Shaking a little, Medea (Lily) wondered what she should do. Because there was no way she could stop Hercules.

Once he got into a fight, there is no stopping him. Not to mention it would be impossible for her to even do much of anything against him and his new playmates. She'd just get beat up and smushed.

"Um, uh," She then held her head with bother her hands, concentrating. "What would Jason-Sama do?" She then imaged a small Jason by her side.

"_I say run away and never look back." _He said. However, suddenly popping next to her is another Jason, this one not looking any different from the first.

"_Yeah, what he said. Just run away." _Shouldn't that one be arguing against the first order!? Shaking her head again, Medea (Lily) made the two disappear at will and decided she needed to think of something herself.

"Think, think, think-got it!" She then summoned her staff which appeared in her hands, and began chanting a small spell that can help. The voices of some students getting closer and closer, with metal sounds which may be weapons. Medea (Lily) wouldn't let them use them though. "Barrier!" Because with her simple chant, she unleashed a basic spell that covered at least her part of the forest along with Hercules friends. Now nobody could enter this area at all, unless she said so.

"I bet Jason-Sama would be so proud." She giggled. She then looked back at the school where her beloved hero was likely seeing her actions, and is proud of her.

* * *

"Now what to do, what to do." Still in the library and ignoring the loud noises from outside, Jason had a book in hand which utterly shocked him. The reason? Because he couldn't understand a single word of it.

'_Servants should be allowed to gather information on whatever era they are in, even distorted ones such as this. Yet, I'm not getting anything.' _This wasn't English, Japanese, or whatever language he's seen back when he was alive. The words on this just felt so alien. Like he was looking at pictures that made no sense to him at all.

'_Did something go wrong with the summoning?' _He then mentally slapped himself.

Of course something went wrong! He did kinda, sorta, maybe-sih just damaged the console. Yet how was he to know that the summoning would cause massive errors like this. No way he knew that. So really, it wasn't actually his fault, right? Just an unfortunate turn of events.

'_Not that the others would accept that.' _Jason then thought. Sighing, he realized he needed some help with this. Although it would be rather difficult just asking someone to tell him what this page meant, then ask him why he couldn't read. That'd be both suspicious, and make him look incompetent. No way that was happening. He wasn't incompetent.

He needed to do something though. But what.

He began flipping pages, thinking maybe he could find some kind of picture. They do say a picture is worth a thousand words-even if that sounded stupid. So he kept turning hoping to find something, then found a picture.

"..." To bad the picture only showed some fort with a warrior facing some kind of womanly figure with energy coming from her hands and an army of those Grimm behind her. Lame. Not worth looking into.

Jason got back up and put the book back where it came from. A bit upset that he found little to no information, on account of lacking the common sense to read a new language. Maybe there was an alphabet paper or something nearby. It would be embarrassing, but he was certain Medea (Lily) wouldn't mind reading and learning from it. Then he can have her read for him. A win-win for everyone.

"Just need to find the right book." Would a library of a prestigious school even have a learning book for kids though? Maybe he'd have to ask after all. He would just need it to sound natural. Seconds before he could find someone he could talk to, a hand grabbed him and had him turn around. Atalanta.

"Woa!" He said. "What are you doing!?"

"Shh!" His reply getting another shush. Even though he's being grabbed violently. Man were people's priorities skewered.

"We need to go. Now." She then demanded dragging Jason as she began running. The Saber Class Servant doing his best not to be dragged as she took them out of the hallay.

"Woah, hey, what is it?" He asked as they began running. Dodging the occasional student that got in their way.

"We have trouble." Atalanta told him as she kept on going.

"What kind, the Servant kind?" If anything, anytime trouble came it was one of three things. Romani getting the Masters lost in whatever era they were in, monsters attacking them, or sometimes the occasional stray Servant they came upon and attacked them. A pain really.

"Sorta." Atalanta said. "Seems Hercules found some playmates."

"Ah man!" Jason forgot that Hercules got bored really quick when he wasn't fighting somebody to death. It's likely some Grimm came nearby and attacked. How did they keep doing that? He knew from that boy of their name, and how they took all sorts of forms, but that was about it. Did they have good senses or something?

Whatever the case, Grimm plus Hercules just spelled disaster. Not to mention a real attention getter. They would have to be quick about it. However, Jason felt things wouldn't be too bad however.

'_Medea (Lily) might be naive, but even she wouldn't just stand around doing nothing.' _Jason knew his childish ex-wife well. So it's guaranteed she'll do something to get people to not come and see whatever massacre Hercules is accomplishing right now. Like maybe a warding spell, or some kind of barrier.

With the power she held, being one of the most powerful magi to ever exist, then this problem should b-wait a minute! _'Isn't she low on power now that I think about it.'_

Boom!

The ground then shook and many tumbled around confused by what was going on. Two certain Servants though knew what was going on.

"That can't be good." Atalanta said as the two rushed downstairs. Eventually they made it outdoors and saw...well-.

"Graaaa!"

"▂▄▄▅!""Run away!" A wise student said not wanting to get near what was happening.

"Shit is coming!" Another spoke taking the wise action of getting out of the area.

"All students evacuate! Evacuate!" A teacher shouted, not wanting the students to get involved with _that_.

With roars and grunts, numerous Grimm Beowolves and Creeps were fighting against Hercules who gripped and squashed them, or simply pounded them into the dirt. The Grimm doing their best to kill the giant man but failing. Though they were able to make lots of marks on him. Nothing life threatening, though it did make Hercules slow down just a bit.

Either way, the two violent forces kept on fighting, ignoring everything else. Jason and Atalanta just watching, the former with an open jaw and the latter shaking her head. Up above near the treeline is Medea (Lily) herself just looking a tad nervous as she to watched the fight.

Bam!

A fight that caused a statue in the courtyard to end up breaking apart into numerous pieces.

"This...is going to suck." Jason said.

Crash!

The bench breaking apart into wood proved further.

* * *

In the outskirts beyond Vale, far beyond it, in the snowy plane there are two cities. One being considered a shadowed wreck, the other being a beautiful city. Giving an enchanted look as it was also floating above the clouds, and considered to be a wonderful place for those that live on it.

"Let's see here. Maybe if I put some of my stocks here and subduct them later," However, even if the city is considered wonderful, that didn't mean it didn't have busy people. Sitting on a bench wearing an expensive warm winter coat, and had on warm gloves and the like, a young boy with white hair is busy on his scroll. Reviewing what to do in order to make a company run right.

He then sighed and put the work scroll away, and took another one. This one with a small game on it. While he took his future seriously, even he wanted fun now and then. Though he made certain nobody was around. Wouldn't be good if someone saw the youngest of the Schnee family playing a game that can be used against him. More so if it hindered his chances being heir to the company.

The young Schnee then frowned remembering the current heir. Weiss. _'Why does father even have her as heir. Unlike me, she hasn't once involved herself in business affairs or even learned about it.' _It made no sense that she was picked when he's done far more to make himself a proper business man.

She tries to prove it by going to some silly school to. What a joke.

Muttering a little, the young boy just continued playing his game, not in the mood for thinking about that jerk of a sister. Enjoy his break and then later on do more stock market trade. Maybe then he'll get his father's attention.

"Hey there."

"!"

After he got over the shock of a voice coming out of nowhere. Nearly dropping his scroll.

"Woah. Are you okay?" He then turned and faced what appeared to be...a young girl in armor? Having the appearance of a young girl in her early teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has perfect blonde hair that seems so natural, and a kind smile on her. Having on a white dress covered by metal slean armor, with a black bow on her head with a sword by her side. A Huntress in Training.

"...Yeah, I'm fine. You can go now." He then coldly said. He had no need for these so called 'Remnant Protectors'. They all reminded him of his own sister, and her foolhardy mission and goal. He turned away resuming his game.

"Oh, what kind of game is that." To bad this girl didn't get the message, and sat down next to him. He slightly became flustered, and avoided looking at the girl. She smelled very...nice. "Oh, right, silly me. I almost forgot to introduce myself." The young girl then said. She then stood up and faced him, almost like a servant but with more elegance. "My name is Saber (Lily), but you can call me Artoria. And are you my Master?"

"...What? On that day, Whitley Schnee had just met someone of great interest.

* * *

**A young knight and a cold prince.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Glynda has done many things as her life of a Huntress.

Save people, rebuild buildings, combat study, teaching, signing papers, chastising both students _and _irresponsible teachers, and so much more. All of this is getting the attention of a man she later learned as Ozpin. A person who ran the Beacon Academy, and a strong warrior. Still, while she did follow his orders that didn't mean she liked all of them.

For example, just moments ago he told her how he detected a magical source nearby. Believing it to be one of the Maidens. Not Amber, after what her attacker did, and Ozpin stated that the person near wasn't the other half of the Fall Maiden. Winter is still at Atlas, and supposedly Spring is in Mistral still as Qrow's reports have noted. Which meant this one is likely Summer.

Why the Summer Maiden would be here she nor Ozpin had a clue. However, Ozpin wished to see her but in a safe manner. A Maiden is someone who held great power, and if trained properly, stronger than most. Ozpin not wanting a conflict to occur and wished to avoid a fight. So he told her to stand guard and wait until the Maiden came to them.

Having also told her that there were three other magical sources nearby. Not Maidens of course, but something else. Possibly the Maiden near having done something to them. Either way, Ozpin had detected two enter with the last outside in the nearby forest.

The plan was simple. Let them in and see what they wanted, then later confronting them and see what plans they had and what reasons they were here. Simple really. Glynda having actually been on her way to see the two that snuck into the library.

"▄▄▅▅▂▂▃▃!"Only for things to somehow turn for the worst.

'_You have got to be kidding me.' _She thought as she looked out the window. There she saw students running away with some local faculty members and the more experienced students evacuating those who were frightened or those trying to take a picture.

A wise decision, and one she approved of. Because there was no way it would be smart to get involved with _them_.

"Gra!"

"Gruu!"

"Ra!"

In this case, multiple Grimm like Beowolves and Creepers attacking a giant man in a...loincloth? Well, not the weirdest outfit she has seen before. Still, she wouldn't allow them to trash the school and allow the students to be endangered.

"Time for a clean-up." She said as she then jumped through the open window, finding herself falling multiple meters down below. However, unlike some who would be frightened by such an act, Glynda is used to this. Positioning herself and activating her aura to land gracefully without any damage of the sort. Having strengthened her feet and legs to take care of the landing.

She then looked up seeing the mess that is the Grimm and giant man fighting. But also…

"Okay, uh, what do we do?" A young blonde man asked frighteningly as he held a sword in a rather clumsy manner. By him being a young lady with faunas features just looking coldly at him. Holding a well crafted bow and in a position much better than the man.

"How should I know. Once Hercules gets like this, it's difficult to even stop him. Never mind since he's a Berserker." So these two were the intruders. As a teacher and high staff member, she did her best to recognize most of the students in the school, and had no memory of them. That, and considering how they weren't running nor looked scared further proved they knew this man.

"Ozpin, are you getting this." She then said to the comm link in her ear.

"_Yes I am." _The Headmaster said likely watching from his tower up above. _"And I believe it's time we restrain these intruders. But do be careful with the man. We don't want the Maiden to assume we intend to harm her allies."_

"I make no promises, but I'll try my best." She then shut off the comm and looked straight at the black boney dogpile. That man seemed very eager to fight, using a brutal style with no form of minimal movement or anything of the like. More akin to a wild fighter with no plans at all. This will be easy.

Glynda bent down and took out her riding crop, her personal weapon called The Disciplinarian. Which she then aimed at the giant man and Grimm ready to deal with them.

Meanwhile, Jason was freaking out.

'_Damn! Damn! Damn! This isn't good!' _Their hidden position and entry was practically about to go through the window. The plan was so simple. Enter, get some information, then leave for somewhere else. Not this crap! He should have known Hercules would have done something like this. As a Berserker, the demi-god loved fighting a lot more compared to the time he was still alive.

As for Atalanta, she also pondered what to do.

Trying to get in between Hercules and his playmates is suicide. She might be strong and stealthy, but she didn't have the raw power to step in and stop this fight. Normally she would just send her arrows and kill those monsters, that way Hercules would stop.

'_But with our powers so low, I'm not even able to summon any more arrows. Meaning I'm next to useless.' _It irritated her that she could do nothing at all. She watched as many students ran in fright, and it bothered her.

While they weren't children, they are still young. As such, she didn't wish for them to get hurt, not to mention because of one of their members doing the 'hurt'. She looked toward the forest where she saw Medea (Lily). A contact between them and already they understood each other.

The young Caster nodding as she then raised her staff ready to fire a beam of magic. While it wouldn't hurt Hercules by a long shot, it should kill off those Grimm. This is their problem, so they should handle it. Before the small girl could attack though, suddenly someone intervened.

"I believe that is enough." Hearing some footsteps, Atalanta and Jason turned to see someone walking toward Hercules and the monsters with no fear in her eyes. She is a blonde woman with green eyes and glasses, wearing a purple cape and a tight suit with some nice looks that reminded them of Alteria just a bit.

"Woah! What are you doing lady!?" Jason then shouted at her. "You shouldn't go near them, you'll only get yourself hurt." Atalanta agreed. As if a human could compare to the raw power that is a Servant. The woman though didn't seem to care.

"I know what I am doing. And I'll deal with you two later. After all, you need to return those uniforms later." So they were already caught. Looks like they weren't as stealthy as they thought.

Still, that didn't mean the two wanted some poor lady to go up against the violent hurricane nearby. While they won't cry if she dies or gets hurt, their Master has always tried his best to get uninvolved people to safety. So shouldn't they do the same.

I mean, the lady was going in with a riding crop. This isn't some kinky little night club, or one of those 'events' a certain pink haired Rider did. That woman was going to die.

Jason was ready to just knock her out, when just a second before he could, he heard something.

"?" Atalanta heard the noise, and looked where the source was. It is one of the broken benches and statue from earlier, shaking. Then, as if defying gravity, it floated up and both broken pieces began coming together and heading toward one location.

"Graa-!" A Beowolf that was on top of Hercules had gotten the better and stood tall ready to bring a sharp claw down on him.

Shing!

The only sharp thing that came though wasn't it, but instead a makeshift arrow made of wood and polished stone that stabbed into where a human's heart would normally be. The makeshift arrow sticking out from the back, and just like that, it faded away.

Of course, it wouldn't be the only Beowolf to be hit by such an arrow. Jason, Atalanta, and Medea (Lily) watching as they saw more of these floating arrows zip around and stab the Grimm on Hercules with such precise movement. While they have seen much greater feats, that didn't mean they weren't impressed, and Jason turned and saw the woman he tried warning earlier making movements with her crop.

'_She's doing this.' _He concluded, and he was right. However, the real question he had was how. Because as far as he could tell, humans shouldn't be capable of this unless they were using magecraf or were empowered in some way. Yet he didn't see anything that indicated such a thing.

Either way, the woman easily slew the Grimm that had gathered on Hercules, and pretty soon the might demi-god had nothing on him. Though he did have a scowl, upset that his fun had been interrupted. The mighty warrior glaring at the woman, just knowing it was her. She showed no fear though, and with good reason.

Glynda having faced numerous Grimm throughout her career, and while she has almost lost her life a few times, ultimately she wasn't afraid of them for one reason. Because outside a few exceptions they couldn't think and were mindless beasts that could be defeated if one used their intelligence right. This man's eyes showed no intelligence whatsoever. So what reasons should she be afraid?

**"▂▃▃!" **The corrupt demi-god howled as he ran at her. He wasn't going to kill her but would leave a massive punch which could still threaten her. The other Servants were about to do something to stop him, when suddenly instead of seeing a human paste, Hercules just...Stopped!?

"Honestly. Is your ally always like this." Glynda said coldly, not looking mildly impressed. As she had used her powers to simply 'lift' the giant lug into the air. The man (beast?) trying to grab Glynda, but failing as he was stuck floating. Didn't matter if he was one of the most powerful Servants of all if he couldn't even touch his enemy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

As for the other three, frankly, they were shocked their great ally had been stopped, just like that.

Usually it took a hell lot to even slow him down. Yet this woman easily stopped him by using a logical weakness by simply lifting him into the air. Thinking on it...how come other enemies they faced never did that?

Of course, before any one of them could act, Glynda took action at their shock and quickly took away their weapons. Sword, bow, and staff, then proceeded to lift them into the air.

"Gah! What the-hey!" Jason shouted indignantly unbelieved they had been caught so easily. I mean, they were freaking _Servants _for crying out loud. How could a woman-even with Magecraft-easily subdue them. Their supposed to be the strongest familiars on earth after all. Their legends and how the people knowing them giving them their strength and abilities. Yet their being beaten?!

"Just what the hell is going on here!?" Jason shouted completely unsure on how Servants like them have been reduced to this level. While the others didn't say it, a part of them also agreed in confusion in how they are unable to even fight back despite their status. To bad Glynda didn't care, and instead began marching away while also using her powers to fix the wrecked stuff with the students watching in awe.

Once more they learned why Glynda is the top woman here.

* * *

Beacon Tower. The place where the Headmaster worked in, his personal office. Here in this elevated position, he could look down and study all that was happening below. Those down unable to see what he was doing, where he got some nice peace and quiet.

"Okay, can you let us go now? This is becoming stupid!" Now wasn't one of those times, as currently he is now in a special meeting with some very interesting people. Four in fact. All of which were seen struggling in some way to be released from Glynda's hold over them. The males, the big one especially, trying their best. As for the females, not so much though they did show signs of trying to escape.

Putting down his mug, Ozpin stared at each and every one of them. His eyes showing a hint of interest. And there were very few things that interested in this day and age. He then looked at Glynda who nodded, waving her crop to bring four chairs for each and every one of them to sit in, and gently placed them down. Her hold still on them though.

"If I have you all released," Ozpin said speaking for the first time. "Can you promise not to attempt to escape or cause any damages. Your 'rugged' friend especially." That giant man was bigger than even an Ursa. Those muscles clearly not for show.

Jason looked ready to argue, but a glare from Atalanta said otherwise. Sighing, Jason saw that they really had no choice. With that woman their, escape would be impossible anyway. Although maybe this could be a chance for information.

Jason then nodded, with Atalanta and Medea (Lily) doing the same. He then starred at Hercules and said, "Alright big guy, let's listen to them. For now."

Hercules honestly still wanted to tussle, however he would abide for now. He'll challenge that woman at a later date. The demi-god grunted at Jason's words.

"He's good." Jason told Ozpin, who in turn gave a small nod towards Glynda who released them. All four now sitting down-

Crack!

-all three sitting down. Hercules content with standing after removing some wood splinters off his butt. Ozpin not batting an eye, Glynda just calculating the cost, and Jason chuckling at the sight. He got a finger flick on the head for that from the big man himself.

"Alright then," Ozpin began now ready to speak to them all. "For the first part, I wish to know, why are you here? Although judging from what my cameras caught, seems you were in need of looking up information." Jason mentally slapped himself in the head. Of course the school had freaking cameras. Dang it!

"Um, uh," Medea (Lily) nervously held her hands, not sure what to say. An encouraging look from Atalanta helped her out. "We were, well, like you said. Looking up some information on those...monster things."

"You mean the Grimm?" Ozpin raised a brow. "What information would you need specifically on them?"

"Oh you know," Jason then casually spoke, to make it seem like they knew something instead of suspiciously nothing. "Just what types there are. See, we met a strange Grimm awhile back. Didn't look like those false wolves or bears. So we wondered what type it was."

"I see." Ozpin took a quick sip of his mug. "I can understand that feeling. While many Grimm are currently categorized and known, there are of course still just as many unknown or not discovered. Still, that doesn't explain why you came here of all places." Ozpin then looked out the window. "While I understand Beacon indeed has the books and knowledge, could you not have used a scroll or even go to a local library? Maybe they aren't as well informed, but they should have something on them." He then gave a knowing look.

'_He knows we're lying.' _Jason thought with caution. Seems this guy knew they weren't here just to know about Grimm, other things instead. Granted, he doubted the Headmaster knew just what information they were trying to look up, since technically they were trying to figure out everything. Still, no need to let him know that.

"Hehe, yeah." The blonde leader said acting as natural as he could. "But we heard Beacon was really good and all that. So me and my team decided to just drop in and check it out. Isn't that right guys?"

"More or less." Atalanta said.

"That's right. As Jason-Sama said." Medea (Lily) pitched in.

Hercules just snorted.

At least all three were attempting to go along with his words.

Ozpin just gave a look that Jason knew that the man didn't believe their words at all. Still, it wasn't as if he could say they were lying either. So as of the moment they're all in a stalemate.

"Well. If that's all, then I guess we can move past that." Looks like they made it through. "Now we can proceed about your crimes." Or not.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jason said in a bit of a surprise.

"Your crimes." Ozpin repeated. "I can't exactly let you go after what you did."

"Oh. And what exactly have we done." Jason said in a mocking tone. Instead of Ozpin answering though, it was the woman.

"Entering school grounds without a permit," Okay, big whoop. "Endangering student lives," A bit shabby but come on, everyone died at one point. "Destroying school property," As if Hercules in this state _couldn't _destroy things. "Knocking out and stealing Beacon students uniforms, " Eh, he's done worse. "And endangering a minor youth." Glynda's eyes stared at Medea (Lily), who technically is a minor. Although for Jason, he thought otherwise. After all, Medea (Lily), a youth? If only she knew.

"If that's all there is," Jason said not caring at all for these so-called crimes, "Then how about we just pay you and be done with it. Medea (Lily)." He then called out, getting the girl to make her move. Understanding what Jason wanted.

"Got it." The young Caster then began muttering some words, and the air in front of her shimmered. For a moment Glynda raised her crop, ready to stop this just in case. A motion of Ozpin hand stopped this. His attention fully gathered as he sensed something he hadn't for a long time now.

'_Magic.'_

The light soon died down, and from it multiple small glass bottles with liquid inside were now in her hands. Medea (Lily) held them, and placed them down on Ozpin's desk. "These are medical liquids. They can heal wounds."

"Even bad ones to." Jason said cockily, as if he were the one to make them. "Heck, you can break a bone and it'll be gone once you drink this. So take this and just let us go. Should be worth it."

"Healing bones you say, very impressive. Almost like aura." Another term he didn't get. Like, battle aura or something? "However," Ozpin then looked at the four. "I'm not one to take bribes."

Shit.

"If anything, I _can _leave this matter to the police, but I don't wish to involve them." Jason's eyes narrowed. He had a sinking feeling he knew what this guy wanted. "Now, I'm sure you're well aware of this, but Beacon is about to start a new semester, with new students entering." No he didn't.

"Now, while I do have some fine staff here to assist me," He tilted his head toward Glynda who said nothing in response. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't mind extra hands. If anything, your four seem rather strong, your auras being very high. Hercules especially."

"Ho-how do you know his name?" Jason went.

"Not to mention," Atalanta added. "What makes you think we're any good in a fight?" She of course knew how strong they were, except that didn't explain how this man knew.

Ozpin just gave a coy smile, and then grabbed his computer monitor and turned it so the screen faced them. He simply pushed a button and from it it revealed the forest. A forest that just happened to be where they traveled in. To further his point, Ozpin pushed another button and from it they appeared on the screen, all of them talking while sometimes battling the Grimm nearby.

"I make it a precaution to have cameras installed in the local forest just in case Grimm _or _intruders ever come near." He got them there. Seems this old man had more than a few tricks up his sleeve, meaning he got them in checkmate. "Now then, if you just sign this paper and agree to the terms on it, I'm willing to forgive you're intrusion." All of a sudden he brought out some papers which made Jason think this damn man had the foresight to know that that they would end up meeting him in the first place.

"All you have to do is 'community work'. Dealing with Grimm, maybe help the students, and enroll if possible." Ozpin gave another look over at all of them. "Excluding Hercules, the rest of you-particularly Medea (Lily)-don't look like you've graduated from any Huntsmen schools. Self-taught or trained by someone else." Right in that one. While they didn't exactly pass school-not that they ever bothered with such a thing, their skills in the field were above most trainees. Amplified further as Servants.

No doubt Ozpin wanted to cash in on their skill and battle prowess for whatever goals he had. Sad as Jason wanted to admit this, he couldn't get a good read on the man. Clearly one who is good with keeping secrets.

All four grabbed their papers, each ready to be signed in. Atalanta, Medea (Lily), and Hercules then staring at Jason. Figuring he knew what to do, because certainly none of them did. Well, they did have some ideas on what to do, though most involved destruction and being hunted. Or killed if Hercules had his way.

So it all rested on Jason.

Sighing, Jason just got a pen and knew what had to be done.

Smash!

"Fuck it!" Then smashed the pen breaking it, taking the papers and then ripping them up. He ain't _nobody's _dog! Ozpin himself actually looked surprised, having not expected this route at all.

Of course, this did mean only one thing.

* * *

Slam!

Three angry stares gazed at Jason, who just gave a nervous smile as he sat down on a old rickety bed. Doing his very best not to throw up from the foul stench of the toilet nearby, and to avoid touching the grime on the steel bars that surrounded them.

All four now in jail behind bars.

"H-hey. At least we're not going to be anyone's puppets." No, no they weren't.

Instead they replaced a possible good position in Beacon for a cell where later on they'll be processed and put in a bigger cell. Where eventually they'll be tried for their crimes and be locked up for a long time. All of them having strange glowing cuffs that somehow _weakened them further_.

By night, a scream could be heard.

* * *

** Do all Servants need to join Beacon? Also, why _do _you think they're so weak. Hints above.**

**The Rooster:**

**The Dream Team: Jason, Atalanta, Hercules, and Medea(Lily).**

**The fifteen Servants: ****Abigail Williams, Avenger, Asterois, Saber (Lily), Cursed Arm, Hundred Personas, Serenity, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

* * *

Oh boy. To think that after being sent over here because of his screw-up, he'd soon find him and his allies once more. Of course, just not in the way he expected.

"_And just this morning, a small group of untrained Huntsmen have been sent to Vale's juvenile hall with the second sent to another prison." _The reporter known as Lisa said to the audience. _"According to witnesses, the four prohibitively entered Beacon and have caused damage and endangered numerous lives. The Headmaster soon after calling the local police."_

It went on and on but the man then just moved on. He didn't need to hear the rest, though he did need to figure out what to do next. Obviously he couldn't just have those four end up trapped in some cell for who knows how long-few months maybe?

So perhaps he could shorten that time. After all, lots of people could easily be persuaded by his...methods. Not to mention his intimidation helped with that, after all, lots of people freaked out whenever they saw his gangly appearance alongside his bone white skull mask. Plus for some reason they called him and his associates White Fang, whatever they were.

Once he got those guys out, he'll then see if they were okay, ask questions, then throttle that blonde fool for causing them and fifteen others to be sent to this crazy strange timeline.

Uh, and he thought the Camelot Singularity was crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Jail.

A place where people who did bad things ended up in. Of course depending on the nature of the crime, one can remain here for either a few short days, or prepare for the long haul. This is a place where you either learn from your mistakes, or get prepared to memorize the faces of the guards here, as one might find themselves coming back in. The point is, jail is suppose to teach someone that once you do the crime, you _have _to do the time.

Pow!

"Ah!" Jason certainly paying for it. A few thugs having ganged up on him earlier and just shoved him onto the ground. The other men chuckling at the newbie who arrived just a few weeks ago. Looking at him as he laid there on the dirt.

'_I...hate this place.' _The Servant thought as he just got up, adjusting his hideous black and white striped prisoner uniform. Who even used such crappy designs like this these days? This timeline is just plain wrong.

'_Not to mention,'_ Jason then ducked, where a fork just landed and embedded itself onto the nearest wall. _'I need to watch my back.'_ Oddly, the biggest threat wasn't these jerks, but Atalanta. Turning around, he then saw her on the other side of the fence outside, glaring at him.

Yeah...she hasn't been happy _at all _since they've arrived here. Like him, she to was here with the same uniform with a few...differences.

"Hey babe, nice legs." Like the fact that like a few other women who were on the rather beautiful side, the black and white prisoner uniforms on her revealed a good amount of leg, midriff, and a bit of her chest. Apparently for some reason, the officers stated that they had to cut some budgets on the outfits. Though judging from how the guards looked at some of the girls with the outfit, its safe to say the local police force here isn't exactly upholding policy.

'_No wonder this Torchwick guy I hear about keeps getting away.' _Jason then thought getting a good distance and a few people in between him and Atalanta just in case she had another fork. The pained scream from the man behind proving so. _'The police here in Vale are idiots.'_

Making Jason even more embarrassed he and his team were caught. Even worse however, separated.

He and Atalanta were considered teenagers due to their 'youthful' appearance, while his best bud was sent to a bigger more secure prison. As for Medea (Lily)...

Anyway, the point is, he and his allies were now stuck here for who knows how long. Apparently during their little trial, due to the fact that the police could find no information on them at all-after all, technically they don't exist here-they decided that they must be illegal immigrants and until they could figure out which kingdom they came from, they're staying here is undetermined.

"Well," Jason then said sitting down on a bench, ignoring the glares that Atalanta is giving him as she kept being hit on by both men and women alike. "At least things can't get any worse." A fork then hit his thigh.

* * *

"Uhhhhhh." Medea (Lily) wandered around a bit through the streets of Vale, ignoring the people's gazes at a small girl wearing a somewhat revealing outfit dressed like some kind of princess. The Caster just ignoring them, instead worried about Jason-Sama and her other friends.

It's been a few weeks since the trial, and not surprisingly they were all found guilty. However, unlike her other allies, due to her own small age and appearance, instead of juvie like Jason-Sama and Atalanta, she was sent to a foster home.

One she soon easily escaped after a good hypnosis and then left. However, without her friends and Jason, she didn't know what to do.

She couldn't bust them out since she had no clue where the jail was.

Her options in getting answers were futile as people just ignored her thinking she's just some silly little girl.

Not to mention even if she could find the prisons that held her friends, she also wouldn't know how to even bust them out. It made her sad and somewhat wish she was her older self so she had access to more power. While she was strong, compared to her older version (or hag as Jason called it), she had little firepower aside from a few spells.

Meaning as of the moment, she could do nothing at all.

"But," Her hands then tightened on her staff, biting her own lip. "I want to do...something."

Medea (Lily) continued walking not bothering taking in what was in front of her. Too depressed to bother with anything at the moment. Until that is, she felt it.

"!?" Her eyes then shot open, as she then felt a strange mana source that felt rather corrupted. Yet it wasn't near, and she doubted it came from anybody here since as fas as she could tell, she could sense no mana or even prana at all. So what if it was...a Servant?

Thinking on it, weren't there a few other Servants with them before Jason sent them to this strange era? So perhaps it was possible someone she knew is here. Like Jack, or her best book friend Alice, or even Chloe. Maybe Jack since her mana is more corrupt than others, not that Medea (Lily) minded. Jack's cute that way.

She then ran off hoping to find the source.

A small smile on her face wondering which of her friends from Chaldea might be here. After all, Jason-Sama did say that whenever a Singularity appeared, Servants will always appear for some reason just to help out the Masters. Excluding the ones who just happen to be the enemy, but then later become your friend after you beat them.

Life's weird that way.

Medea (Lily) kept running and running. Having hope that at long last that she'll finally meet a Servant. Both to keep the loneliness away and maybe help her out. That hope not even dying as she entered an alley, or an empty lot, or a place where only shady people would go to. Like some men who noticed her and grinned with ill intentions.

"Hey young lady," A man said staring leerlisly at the young girl that just entered, licking his lips. "Are you lo-" Medea (Lily) just passed him not even caring.

She continued on, ignoring the dirty smells, the stupid men that saw her, and the rats that crawled around. Her only concern being that the mana she's sensing is closer and closer. Finally reaching the source as she found herself in front of an abandoned warehouse. Smiling, she rushed in to see whoever was in there.

Opening the door and stepped foot in some old musty dusty place. Where one can see the roaches and rats all over. She began floating in the air, not wanting to touch them, and floated closer to the source. While doing so, she soon found herself hearing voices. A bit muffled, but she could hear them somewhere around here. Still, it's a bit difficult pinpointing the location. She then held her staff and began focusing a bit of her power on it, using it as a type of tracker to find her fellow Servant.

She then floated near a wall, which was actually a false wall and actually a hidden compartment. Her days in the Argonaut and adventures had her see many of these. Silently, she opened it using her magic power, and began entering without making a hint of noise.

"Father, where are you going?" She then heard a young female voice said, and soon after an annoyed older voice.

"Uh! Don't call me dad! How many times have we talked about this? Yeesh!" The second voice said, Medea (Lily) seeing a door thats slightly opened, where she then peered into with her one eye to see what was going on.

Inside she saw two people. The first being a man with ginger hair, a black bowler hat, and a white suit among a few other garments like the scarf. She recognized that face. It is ...Robin Hood!

Yes, it really is him! How could she _not _recognize that face. Granted, she is confused as to why he's dressed so differently, but there was no way she wouldn't recognize him.

Oh, almost forgot the other person. She then turned to see a young girl with black bows, a teddy bear, and wearing a black dress.

She has no idea who that is.

Before Medea (Lily) could do anything more, she then heard the Servant and little girl continue talking.

"I call you dad because you sorta act like one. Like with that girl you're sometimes with.' The little one said with a straight face, positioning herself on a fluffy chair. This secret room is clearly well made.

"You mean Neo?" Robin Hood(?) said. "Oh please. He's just a friend. I'm no dad. I'm not that old." He muttered the last part quietly to himself. "In any case, I'll be going to do some work. Need to find some annoying people who have been getting on my turf. Maybe a few traps and poison will do it."

"Shouldn't you fight them head on father?" The girl asked tilting her head in a cute manner. It had no effect on Roman who just scowled.

"Head on? I'm no saint or stupid knight. Fighting dirty is the best way I do things. Only an idiot would face an enemy head on in my opinion." Yep. That's definitely Robin Hood. He never did like fighting against enemies face to face, rather utilizing his traps and stuff to do the job. Being what he called, 'pragmatist'. Just like Jason-Sama. He also always kept to the back, and if an enemy was down he would strike at their moment of weakness. Laughing as if he had done the fighting and won.

What a man.

"Anyway,"Robin Hood (?) said to the girl. "I'll be back in a few hours. Going to deal with them. Then I have to go back and steal more Dust. Damn that bitch for making me put up with this. Anyway, see ya." Robin Hood (?) then left through another entrance, not looking back while the girl just got a strange device that reminded her of the Masters cell phone and began tapping onto it.

This was it. This is her chance.

Medea (Lily) almost giggled u[pon the idea that she finally found another Servant. To think she thought it really was just her and her best buds. There really were other Servants here with them in this new time era. Quickly she then left the door, and hoped to catch up to one of Chaldea's finest Servants.

Not realizing once that the strange mana source had been coming from the girl all along. Or the fact that said girl noticed she had been there this entire time. Giving a small glare to boot.

* * *

So, here he is back in his cell. Jason had gotten used to it by now, but is still saddened nevertheless. To think, he, and charming, handsome, all-loving hero ended up here. Thinking on it, he probably should have just let those Grimm kill him when he had the chance. Because now he's trapped here like there's no tomorrow.

He looked up sadly at the shattered moon, in a way that told him he's stuck here unless a damn miracle occured. Rubbing his thigh where Atalanta threw that fork at him. Bitch! Wasn't like he wasn't suffering to. Heck, unlike her during his stay here he did his best to learn as much information on this twisted timeline as he could. And not all the people here were helpful in that regard. Still, he learned quite a bit.

Learning that the people called this world 'Remnant', and that they had this power called 'Dust' alongside 'Aura' to fight back against the creatures of darkness called Grimm. With legends stating they came from a great black beast from eons ago.

'_Or perhaps one of _the _Beasts.' _The monsters of humanity, their power and strength capable of destroying the world. Like Tiamat, who nearly did so, or the false Solomon who caused the bands of light to appear in the first place. Maybe this is why the timeline of this earth is so corrupt and messed up. The Beast having changed _everything _making it appear so...different.

The worst part being that the Masters and others of Chaldea didn't know this at all.

'_Most Singularities usually affect the prime timeline (earth) eventually.' _Jason thought trying to figure out this world. _'Maybe the reason Chaldea hasn't sensed it yet is because it hasn't disrupted it.' _Granted these are all conjecture and guesses, but they're the best he had at the moment. Sighing, he then decided to just go to sleep and hope tomorrow will be better than the last.

Thwip!

"Gh!" Only to feel the air being cut off from his lungs, as a glowing orangish red hand had got a strangle on his throat and lifted him into the air. Which then proceeded to have his face ram itself onto the dirty cell's bars. It was there he heard a raspy familiar voice.

"Consider that payback for your idiotic move." His eyes widened. Unsure if this was really happening. A look at the source of the voice however revealed that he certainly wasn't imagining things. That, and his slow lack of oxygen also helped as hallucinations or dreams didn't usually have pain.

The hand then dropped him onto the floor, where Jason took a large breath of air. "Ka-ku-H-how ar-kc-you here!-hu?"

"Did you honestly think you were the only one who was in that room?" Jason rubbed his throat, but did his best to try and remember what had happened the day he made things, well, horrible. To bad he couldn't think of anything, coming up with only a blank. The assassin along with his comrades just sighing.

For a guy who was considered very sharp, he's very blind to things especially when his life isn't in danger. Uh. It made the assassins wonder if they should even bother releasing him. Yet…

"In a few days, you and Atalanta will be released." The assassin told Jason as his black cloak flickered in the night wind. "Thanks to my fellow Hassans and I, we made it so that you'd be released thanks to proper 'persuasions' on our end."

"Bet it was easy since the police are rather incompetent." Jason joked still rubbing his throat.

"Indeed." Assassin said who then made a motion to two other assassins nearby him. Both their physiques clearly that of females who then left. The assassin most commonly known as 'Cursed Arm' then turned away from Jason. "Once you're out, we'll meet you and Atalanta later on in the night at this location." A map was thrown in the cell, highlighting the location.

Jason grabbed it, and memorized it quickly getting a good positioning on where to go. He did have one question. "What about Hercules? Surely we can't leave him."

"I'll deal with you friend." Assassin merely said, Jason deciding to trust him on this matter. Which in a way is funny, as this is a famed killer. "However," Assassin then looked back at Jason, a small dark glint in his eyes. "Don't think I have forgiven you for sending us and the others here in this strange new timeline. Trust me when I say, you _will _be beaten."

"Noted." That was going to suck. So the Saber Class Servant watched as the 'Cursed Arm' and his allies then left into the night. He didn't know how they got them a quick release, but he assumed either threats or some kind of death. Oh well, at least he won't be in this place any longer.

Not to mention he still wanted to do more research on this world. He has more or less the basics, but maybe the Assassins have some he didn't have. Because while he didn't know just what they were doing, surely they gathered some good intel. So with that Jason went to his bed ready to have some good rest, closing his eyes for the rising sun.

"!" Only to get up quickly as he just realized something. "How many Servants are even here!?" He shouted.

"Shut up!" A guard then called out to him.

* * *

**Question of the chapter. Do **_**all **_**Servants in Chaldea even know each other?**

* * *

Abigail Williams finished her book, closing it.

It's been a few weeks now since she's been here in this timeline, and while a part of her missed Chaldea, another didn't mind this place. Feeling it to be rather nice, especially with that man she has been hanging out with. Roman Torchwick.

"What a nice man." Sure he had threatened her, held her at gunpoint with his interesting cane, even once tried ditching her to an orphanage. But despite all that, she found him to be nice. Because never once had he hit her. Not to mention she even became friends with his little partner, Neo. My what a unique girl. After all, not everybody she met had blood on them with a human corpse lying on the floor near them. How engrossing.

Although, there is one problem.

'_The fire bitch.' _She didn't know who this person was, or what exactly they looked like. Roman kept muttering that name though, and always complained to Neo about her. This woman sounded very rude and ill tempered. Truly someone against God. Perhaps she could somehow help Roman, who she has gotten along with despite his complaints. I mean yeah she felt a bit weaker than normal, but she could still fight.

'_Plus,' _Abigail then turned towards the door. _'Someone was nearby. Maybe it would be good if Father had some backup when he goes to his usual stealing.' _Roman did say something about how in a few days he'll be robbing some small store full of Dust. Maybe she could join him.

After all, she's certain her abilities that's connected with an Outer God can be useful here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

A few days have passed, and already Jason was feeling eager to bust out of here. No more poor meals, no more getting pushed around, no more horrible outfits, and no more dang smells from the toilet. Don't the people of this place clean up the restroom? Uh! Either way, soon enough Jason along with his other allies will be free from this predicament, and be walking as free men and women. That wasn't the best part though.

Oh no, the best part of all...No more Medea (Lily)!

'_Hahahaha! Sure she isn't as bothersome as the old hag, but with her gone, no more being bugged. Yes!' _He of course kept these thoughts to himself. No doubt if Atalanta and Hercules heard this, they'd beat him onto the ground.

In the end though, he's just happy that he'll be freed, and no longer dealing with that little brat. Truly a miracle._ 'Granted if I meet any other Servants, things probably won't end well.' _Jason grimly thought. He'll need to figure something out for that part, less he end up as a paste of red meat if he ever meets whoever he met there. Heaven knows he messed things up.

Still, that's a problem for another time. For now, resting on his bed, Jason simply decided that dreaming would be for the best. Giving a nice smile knowing everything would soon be alright.

"Hey man, can you pass the toilet paper." Well, until he got out of here.

* * *

It's night time, and the city of Vale is all but quiet, with most of its citizens all asleep. Though even at night, there are more than a few people who'd rather stay up and party hard. Which is why in certain places, restaurants, clubs, and the like were open for these types of people who could have a little fun before they go back to sleep.

Which is why many went to a certain club owned by a man called Junior, a very popular place for the locals. Yet unknown to many, this place also happened to be a hub to the rather unsavory individuals who lurked in the dark of society. One man-who wouldn't consider himself unsavory-happens to be visiting at the moment.

Almost every criminal here knew that if someone wanted information, Juniors place is where to go. Though this criminal wasn't looking for information, not at the moment anyway, but something else.

"You want what?" Junior asked the ever pompous and self-proclaimed master criminal who just stared at him smugly.

"Come now Junior, surely those small ears of yours can hear what I just said." Roman Torchwich smirked as he just lit his cigarette and puffed away. Junior just looking annoyed as he waved his hand to be rid of the smell.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard." Junior sourly said while pouring a drink for another guest. "Still, why do you need _my _men. Thought you were working with _them_." He said fully aware who Roman just happened to be partnered with. After all, Roman stood out amongst the White Fang easily enough.

"Neh," Roman just waved his hand off. "Apparently they attract too much attention. Not to mention they _always _somehow mess up. Just a pain."

"Uh-hu." Junior said not even remotely caring one bit. "And for what reason would I give you my men?" He then asked. His answer came in the form of a small package. From it there is more than a bit of Lien popping out of the opening. "You got yourself a deal."

"Excellent doing business with you." Roman grabbed a drink, and sank it down in satisfaction.

"So you're going somewhere father?" Then promptly spat it out while coughing. A small hand patting him on the back, in some way to help.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Roman, along with Junior, looked down and there sitting next to Roman is a small girl in a cute dress with an adorable teddy bear. A few people that saw her cooed at her adorableness. Roman didn't care.

"I simply followed you father, as I felt lonely without Neo." Abigail simply said.

"This kid knows Neo." That's a surprise on Juniors end, as usually the only 'friends' Neo had died very quick. This girl not looking dead one bit. Although he had other concerns. "Hold on, how'd you even get in? I have a guard up front."

"I saw nobody there." The girl answered.

"Son of a bitch!" He knew hiring that half-naked freak was a mistake. He better not be flirting with the Malachite sisters, or he'll cut his pay. _Again!_

"Okay." Roman rubbed his head annoyed. He was a bit curious about this new guard, but he had a child to deal with know. "So you decide to just freaking follow me, just because you were lonely." It wasn't even a question. Abigail still nodded being the polite girl she is. "Damn!" He needed to lock the door next time. From the inside.

"So." Junior then began looking at the both of them. "She your kid or something."

"Does she _look _like my kid?" Roman asked incredulity. Junior just shrugged. "Whatever." Roman then faced the kid. "Look, I'm doing serious grown-up business. A child like you wouldn't understand."

"What's so hard about stealing a bunch of Dust?" Considering how Roman kept talking and running his mouth, it wasn't hard for Abigail to learn what Roman's plans are. Though the thief could only raise a brow at this.

"Hold it. You know all this, and you're not even the _least _bit disturbed what I'm about to do?" Pretty sure a child would go and at least tell their parents. Wait, did she even have any? If not, it explained why she stuck to him like glue. Kinda like Neo sorta, only she's more independent.

"I've seen worse things." While Abigail couldn't say she liked her new-found father stealing, compared to what Chaldea did-having murderers, con artists, crazed people, and so on, Roman who's only a thief and rarely kills which isn't the least bit discomforting. I mean, she heard about some Jack person who killed a lot and they're staying in Chaldea without a problem. So really, Roman is more or less below average.

This also wasn't even including her _own _problems.

"..." At this point, Roman didn't even know what to say anymore. So without a problem, he just shook his head and decided to tolerate this girls antics. Man what a pain. Sighing, he just mumbled how troublesome kids were, and then stood up. "Whatever. Let's just get going. Junior, I'll be taking your men now, and hopefully they won't be useless."

"Yeah, yeah." Junior responded with little care. Counting the money and calculating the cost to bribe the next officer on the off chance they got caught once more. "Just hurry up and leave so-" He then stopped, looking past Roman. The he chuckled. "Well, guess you must be a kid magnet,"

"Kid magne-huh?" Roman then turned around to see what Junior is staring at, and then gulped.

"Robin Hood!" Then had _another _child slam into him. The strange girl with the princess-like outfit hugging him and giggling while Roman held back a silent scream, Junior chuckling, and Abigail glaring.

"Get off me!" He then said pushing away the poor girl. Not that she minded, as she is too happy to see a fellow Servant.

"Nice to meet you Robin Hood. Oh. Or should I say Archer?" She almost forgot that Servants should hide their true name, otherwise trouble can come along. Luckily for her, nobody in the room actually knew this since they cared very little.

"Robin Hood?" Roman said, just grumbling at all the problems he's having today. "Look kid, I ain't some archer or whatever. The name is Roman. Roman Torchwick. Duh." Medea (Lily) just tilted her head, confused. Then gasped as she realized what was happening.

'_He must have forgotten his identity!' _It's a known fact that during Singularities, Servants who somehow appeared after vanishing from Chaldea would either A) Not know who they are and attack them. Or B) Not know their identity and help the Masters. Method A is the one that always caused some trouble.

Clearly Archer has forgotten his identity, and must have taken the name 'Roman Torchwick' as his new one. How sad.

"Don't worry Archer, I'll help you remember." She declared. While he wasn't Jason-Sama, he's still a fellow Servant and must be helped.

As for Abigail…

'_She's a Servant?' _Before she thought this kid was some brat. Apparently not. She then thought back if she knew this kid, yet hadn't the faintest idea. Though that's only natural as despite being in Chaldea as a Servant, it wasn't as if she would know _every _person in there. It's normal really in fact.

Though that just made Abigail a bit suspicious of this child, because she knows for a fact that some Servants are rather...troublesome. Because for all she knew, she could be some kind of backstabber. She'd have to be ready in case this girl made some kind of move. But first, she had something else to deal with.

"How come you never told me you were a Servant?" Abigail asked Roman, not realizing he was a Servant. While she never met Robin Hood personally, she has heard of him.

"I'm nobody's servant!" Roman said thinking this girl meant some kind of butler or whatever. This is becoming a pain.

"Yo, boss man. Just got back from my break." To make things worse now-for Junior-one of his 'employees' suddenly came from the break room looking all refreshed and smiling. This man had no shirt, dark skin, black hair, and glyphs tattooed all over his body. His clothing consists of a tattered red waist cloth, a bandana of same color, and black bandages on his forearms and shins. He also has a cocky look on him as he then saw a little girl looking at him. Medea (Lily) turned and gasped.

"Avenger!" She then cried out, surprised on seeing _another _Servant here.

"Hm. Well what do you know." Avenger said chuckling. "Never thought I'd see other Servants here. Yo shrimp, and what's up Robin Hood."

"I'm not Robin Hood!" He denied once more.

"Ouch. Memory loss already. That has to hurt." Like Medea (Lily), Avenger also thought Roman just had a case of amnesia. Now all three thinking Roman is actually Robin, and figured maybe they could later on get him to snap out of his amnesia. Before these guys could continue though, one person had something to say about all this.

"You!" Junior. "What the hell were you doing? Where were you!?"

"In the washroom taking a bath." Avenger replied not looking bothered by his boss's yelling. Oh was that so nice. Not to mention the food here. Hahaha! he loved this job.

Junior looked ready to blow his top. Upset that this damned employee wouldn't do as he said.

Ding!

Upon hearing a microwave turn off, at that moment the same noise affected Junior as like a show, he gained an idea.

"Hey, Avenger." He then called out getting the tattooed boy's attention who turned.

"Yeah." He called out.

"I actually made a deal with Roman here. Saying he needed good men, and since you've been such a good man, why not go with him." Translation: I'm sick of all your crap and want you out of here. Go bug someone else.

Avenger knew this of course. Because he held no illusion that he made a good first impression at all. I mean, Junior has been yelling, shouting, and sometimes trying to kill him multiple times since he was 'hired'. The only reason he hasn't been fired is because he did do a decent job at kicking people out. He might be the weakest Servant in existence, but he actually knew how to fight overall. Though he found it strange that he found himself even weaker than usual, yet also...stronger in some ways. Whatever the case, he's good at kicking people out.

But seems Junior didn't care if he could do that and just wished for him to be gone from his sight.

"Sure." He agreed. He wasn't hurt in the least, and instead decided that he may as well join Robin Hood along with the other Servants and see where this goes. Because he was certain this would be fun.

"Are you fucking me!" The only one unhappy is Roman, who not only had another brat on him, but now this weirdo. Because anybody who had their chest full of tattoos bared made him doubt this man is sane. With a small roar Roman just kicked the nearest chair and then began walking out of the bar. The other Servants following him to enjoy their new lives. His day just got worse.

"Ha. Finally got that clown out of my hair." Junior smiled glad that idiot was no longer in his presence. Now he could relax, satisfied that his place will be back to normal.

"Hey. Are you Junior?" A blonde girl then asked him, appearing with a bunch of beaten up guards by her side.

His day just got worse.

* * *

**Getting closer to the plot now. Things will diverge eventually.**

* * *

Somewhere else at the time, outside of Vale and in its forest, there were many Beowolves prowling around,simply wandering.

Bam1 Bam! Bam!

The Beowolves then heard numerous shots, the sounds of bullets being heard. Not to mention the howls of many of their own kind, their rage and bloodlust heard. Hearing this, many of the Beowolves began traveling towards the source of the noise. All ready to kill whoever was there.

While still far away, a few seeing what appears to be a person in lots of red.

Seems red really will be spread all over. Not just blood either.

In any case, the Beowolves kept on running ready to start their bloodbath. Not even realizing that the person was very skilled and wielded near-proficiency with the weapon she had. Emphasized by the fact that her weapon has already killed numerous of their kind.

A good thing Grimm were considerably mindless during their infant stages. Otherwise had they the least bit of comprehension, they would have realized the smart thing to do was turn back and leave to live another day.

"Take this!" Another chopped off head showed no Grimm here was smart enough to leave after all.

Of course the girl in red and Silver Eyes felt more than happy.

See, her big sister Yang has been accepted into Beacon Academy. One of the best Huntsmen schools in all of Remnant. Currently the two decided to leave Patch and visit Vale just for a little exploration. Of course currently Ruby had to leave Yang as her sister decided to do something. She wasn't sure what though.

Whatever the reason, Ruby decided to come outside and practice her skills while Yang did her own thing. Her uncle taught her a lot, and she needed to keep those skills up. So what better way to do so than by killing Grimm.

'_Then afterwards, I can find Yang so we can go to bed.' _It was becoming very late after all. She needed plenty of rest, as her father stated a Huntsmen needed lots of it. Once she finished here, she'll enter Vale to find Yang. Yang mentioned she was going to a club she believes.

"Gra!" A Beowolf went trying to maim her. Ruby just smirked as she sliced it in half.

"Eat it Grimm!" She happily said continuing on.

"...She's good." Hidden within the forest, a certain someone is watching the girl. While nowhere near what she's seen from other Servants, compared to regular humans she's above them all. It made her wonder what other humans here in this strange era are like.

Not that she had any intention of meeting said humans. She had her own goals right now, such as searching for them. Her sisters.

While younger, her duty to them is still the same. If possible, there could be a chance they were safe and sound back in Chaldea. If so, then that would be perfect. Yet on the tiniest chance they were sent here because of that idiot, then she would need to find them and fast. Like _hell _she would allow them to get hurt. Looking away from the girl in red, she then left never once looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Atalanta had to admit, she didn't know entirely if the loss of her power as a Heroic Spirit was good or bad, however-

"Gah!"

-she couldn't say she hated it either.

"Looks like the new girl really is tough as nails."

"Ya think. I knew some tough faunus, but she's gotta be the toughest I've seen."

Of course she was. From her birth she had trained herself in a harsh and cold environment. Where one either learned or died from it. A place where the weak shouldn't live, unless they felt the will to grow stronger. And she indeed grew stronger from it.

"I give I give!" Unlike these women, who didn't have the will to continue on when things went bad for him. The girl that had attempted to fight her acting all strong now on the ground with her arm twisted. Courtesy of her, giving up. She let go and huffed, leaving the girl who was likely planning to get revenge in a cowardly way. She'll be ready.

'_And I'll have to be more prepared when we leave.' _Jason had already told her how he met up with other Servants who had also arrived here because of his blunder. How they were the Hassan Assassins, and were already finding a way out of here. Of course she was no fool in believing their methods were...less than ideal, but she believed they would hold back some.

'_Of course likely because both they can't make too much of a mess, and the fact their powers may be weakened as well'_ Because if she and her friends...friends and Jason (Trash), then it's possible the same happened to them. Granted this was only a guess, though she felt certain she was right.

Yet despite that, she didn't entirely mind being weakened. Sitting down, she then gazed out the window where one could see a tree.

'_All my life I trained to be strong, to prove myself. Getting a challenge. But after becoming a Heroic Spirit...that all changed.' _While she didn't hate being a Heroic Spirit, what she did hate was that it made her strong. To strong.

A Servant's nature is much different from mortal beings. They became powerful upon entering the human plane. So powerful that the only thing that could rival their destruction is weapons like Nukes and the like and nothing more. Were it not for their limitation, they could easily destroy a city. Possibly take over or ruin the world if there is enough of them. Not like the Throne would allow that of course.

Yet because of that very power she somewhat came to hate it.

After all, she trained all her life to earn her power. The moment she came back as a Heroic Spirit though, it felt as if all her hard work was for nothing. While she didn't exactly hate the power she gained as a Servant, she felt as if she could no longer enjoy any challenge _unless _its from a Servant or some kind of monster.

Meaning hunting animals, defeating mad men, she couldn't do that, or well she could, but it'd be to easy for her liking. So being at this level of strength actually made her a little happy as now at long last she could prove her strength through her _own power _and nothing else.

"Hya!" And it looks like she'll do so again. With a smirk she went to challenge the fools that came at her once more. The weak fall and the strong thrive. Time to show these girls how a person of nature will bring that meaning to them.

* * *

"So, what exactly was it you said." Far from Vale, and somewhere else entirely in the city above the skies, a man is speaking to a woman at the moment. Though he was a bit busy, as he's dealing with some paperwork and as such didn't hear everything one of his most trusted allies said.

The woman in question being what many would call a cold-beauty. Having a serious yet lovely features, with snow white hair, and a nice figure to boot. He recognized this, but did his best to stay professional as he only saw her as a good ally and maybe a friend in certain circumstances.

"I said is Penny doing alright. I heard word that she is becoming rather...clingy." The woman known as Specialist Schnee and right-hand woman of Ironwood asked.

"Penny huh." The man said chuckling. He then stood up to stretch a little, revealing an impressive body build and black hair with a nice white overcoat, with a gray undercoat and a clean face. "Yes, she's fine." He told Winter. "She's just a little...lonely."

Mostly since the poor robot girl had no friends at all. The young daughter of one of Atlas's finest having learned about friends and wished for her own. If not a bit to desperately.

"I see." Winter said with what may have been slight amusement. "Never did I think a robot could be lonely."

"True. But then again, she's more special than our usual droids." Ironwood said knowing that Penny is beyond the usual droids. He had to admit, Polendina really made someone special. Truly a genius that made him glad he was on their side alongside Winter. It made him feel bad he couldn't tell some of his most trusted allies about..._her_.

"In any case, I believe I'll almost be done with these papers. Funny, the general of Atlas's finest army and yet instead of fighting Grimm or terrorist, his real enemy is the paperwork." He joked a bit. Winter didn't show much of a reaction, but she didn't seem bothered by it either. She then looked out the nearest window of the Academy they were in, getting his interest.

"Something on your mind Winter?" He said wondering if she was upset.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." She replied. "Just thinking about my...brother." She hesitantly said.

"Is something the matter with the family. Aside from your father anyway." Heaven only knew what living under that man's house was like. Though he doubted it was any good considering the man's personality. His morals were far from the highest. Especially when money is involved.

"Not my father." Oddly enough. "My brother, Whitley. He's been acting...strange."

"...Is that a problem?' He asks. He knew of Winter's other siblings. Weiss, a fine woman who thankfully wasn't taking her father's path and also wished to reform the SDC from its current state. While she regretfully chose Beacon, Ironwood could appreciate her acceptance to move from her father and make something of herself. Almost like Winter.

As for Whitley...he didn't actually no much in him. Aside from being the youngest sibling, Winter never told much about him. The most he knew being that the boy was seemingly taking the same steps as his father. Good thing Weiss is the heiress. Either way he hadn't the faintest of what Winter felt was wrong.

"Not really." Winter revealed. "It's just father apparently called me and asked if he knew where Whitley was. He's been out of the house more often, and he thought I had a clue as to why that is."

"Do you?"

"No." She responded. Huh, so she really didn't know. Oh well, not like Ironwood would delve into this matter to much. For now he was busy with other things such as planning guard rotations, where to send the next top-of-the-line Paladins, and dealing with possible White Fang hidden in Mantle. His job had benefits, but it wasn't easy either.

This also wasn't even mentioning the problems with Amber. According to the call Ozpin gave him, somehow _someone _had managed to do the impossible. By _leaching away _at least half of Amber's actual power as a Maiden. Ozpin didn't seem to even know how that happened, stating this was the first time someone has actually ever done this.

Because of the severity of this case, Ozpin requested certain machinery to help Amber with her...condition.

'_A condition that only grows worse.' _Ironwood wasn't a doctor, nor a scientist. But he wasn't stupid either, and knew a bit about tech here and there. As such, he knew that while the equipment and machinery he sent would indeed help stabilize her, it would never heal her. Not to mention while slowed down exponentially with Atlas tech, her condition deteriorated ever slowly.

'_Which means something has to be done before she dies.' _Ironwood didn't exactly like this part, but he talked to Ozpin a bit and they both agreed that while rather unethical, they need to essentially find someone to 'inherit' what remained of Amber's power. It made him upset that despite all the tech Atlas had, it couldn't even help a girl younger than even the Winter Maiden, who while also ill not because of some cowardly attack.

He then internally groaned. He wondered just _who _would be the successor?

He then shook away those thoughts as he then walked to the window

'_While I can't say I'll enjoy doing this, if it helps put a stop to _her _plans, then I'll do what I must.' _He can only hope that by the end of this, he wouldn't regret it. While he was deep in his thoughts, Winter noticed something off about the weather.

Still cold, still windy, yet it was...snowing.

'_Atlas should be above the clouds, so we shouldn't be getting any of this at all.' _Yet while not a lot, she could see small specks of snow falling around. Upon getting a closer look, Winter realized it was only one area getting the snow. Was this the work of a Semblance? It was then Winter saw a person far down below dancing with many students and a grown man.

* * *

'Hahaha! Snow! Snow!" Down below in the great doors of the Atlas Academy, many students were playing around in the odd but amazing snow day. A young man played with his instrument and a girl with a tail spinning around in joy.

Even a girl with green eyes, orange hair, and a rather clingy personality moved around in happiness.

"This isn't the ocean, but this is still sweet!" However none could match the happiness that came from the girl who is seemingly producing all of this snow. Waving a flag with an unknown symbol attached to a lance and wearing a cute-if not rather revealing-white dress outfit that looked as if it were made for the snow. Having white hair and a metal head band of sorts on her.

By her side is a grown man wearing rather well made armor that was grey and black with some metal spikes on it. Wearing a demonic looking mask with sinister looking red sword that impressed many of the students. The man must have been a highly trained Huntsmen, who appeared to have an imposing figure and held an intimidating aura. Not even the aura that protected them to be precise.

As for the man, while the black demon mask hid his features, behind it laid a smile as he watched the young Lance play around in the snow. An old memory playing from the back of his mind with other children. Children he dearly missed, from a time so long ago.

He then looked up at the sky, wondering if _she_, his beloved, is here?

'_If she is here, then I wonder if we can be together before her curse takes over.' _He didn't have too much hope on that part, yet still hoped nonetheless. A hope he would never give up on. _'Still. I wonder what kind of timeline this is.' _Because he never knew the earth could end up like this to the point of being called 'Remnant'.

If it is earth.

'_No matter. I suppose I must first learn what I can about this place.' _He took a good look at the surrounding area. Realizing that wherever he is, must be some kind of academy. Interesting. _'Not to mention,' _He looked up to see a rather well imposed man at the top of the tower, a leader perhaps.

Then check out the Servant came with him, and from afar he saw a _very familiar _girl with a boy with white hair. The two looking like they were sparring. A smirk under his mask. _'This might be fun.' _He's been hearing about these things called Grimm, and people with powers called Aura and Semblances. Like that boy who could make _three _copies of himself.

He then began walking toward the academy institution he heard people called Atlas Academy. May as well see if he could check with the man from above. Time to see what he could learn here.

* * *

**One's never too old to learn something new. Including legends.**

* * *

At last she finally did it. She proved herself worthy, and took her first step in stepping out of her father's control. No longer being under her father's thumb, and having chosen a school far away from that man. Her only regret being that she won't see her sister as much.

Still, Weiss was certain by doing this, she could uphold and change the SDC and Schnee name back into something respectable compared to now. Beacon having all the necessary things she needed to grow and become stronger than she is now. Who knows, maybe she'll even learn how to use the summoning glyph by the end of it.

'_If I'm lucky, I'll also get a strong reliable team.' _Weiss thought fully believing she'll get the teams he envisioned. One that was straightforward, rational, and studied as much as her. I mean, who else would she get?

"Ow!" She then heard her brothers voice, and looked where it came from. She then looked and checked around the corner. There she saw her brother...and a girl!?

A rather young one to. With some armor and even a sword. Her brother looking a bit injured as the girl actually carried Whitley with a...smile?

"...I must be imagining things." Weiss then concluded, unable to believe what she was seeing. As if her brother actually had a friend considering his personality. Especially one as cute as this. She then turned and left. Beacon awaited her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Anger. That was all he ever felt. Just anger.

As a Berserker Class, usually one of two things happened to those who became under the influence of it and the mad enhancement. They either were capable of intelligent thought but lost usual reasoning, or they became like him.

**"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" **An utterly near-mindless beast with little to no thought. In a way, he was no different from an animal, and only when he wasn't fighting or calm did Hercules show any signs of actual feelings and thoughts. Though as of the moment, he showed none of it. Considering his position of course, it made sense.

"Man this guy is dumb." The officer said watching Hercules futilely trying to escape. Him and his ally safely away watching the brute from a one way window with a few controls here and there. His friend more than agreeing.

"Ya think?" His friend says. "I mean, yeah some of the prisoners try doing this when they first enter, but this guy...He's been doing this for nearly ten hours straight. Think he'll beat his record from three days ago, nineteen hours?"

To understand the situation, one must first understand what was happening to Hercules.

While his allies were easily captured, Hercules was not so easily subdued. Taking numerous aura draining cuffs, men, and tranquilizers. The type for big animals to. All that just to knock him unconscious...for two hours.

After some major decision making, and knocking him out again, it was decided that, unlike the other two who's stay in juvie is indefinite, this guy is permanent. Showing no sign of cooperation-when he wasn't trying to bite their heads off, reasoning, or even basic speaking. Just shouting and yelling like a freaking Grimm. Even tried killing one of them.

To make certain he didn't escape, they put the mad man in a rather special cell. One that was both spaciouse, well enforced, and used gravity Dust. Dust that could alter the gravity, and in the room on the floor it was spread all over. Where after being tinkered a bit, kept Hercules up above from touching the ground or even ceiling, keeping him in a constant floating state. A room made for rouge aura users who were especially powerful.

This monster man may be big and strong, but strength is _useless _if he couldn't even touch the ground.

To bad for the Heroic Spirit, that because of his limited thinking, he just kept trying and trying and _**trying**_ to bust out using only his brawn. Angry that his usual strength isn't busting him out at all. Instead having been stuck like this spinning and twisting without even touching the ground.

"...So..wanna get coffee?" The officer asks.

"...Why not." Like that, the two men then left not once even believing Hercules could even get out. And they would be right.

"The officers here truly are incompetent." Only if he wasn't alone… "Let's see how I can open this up." From the shadows a figure jumped and landed in front of the controls to Hercules prison, the figure revealed themselves to be none other than the Hassan Assassin of the Cursed Hand. His allies Serenity and Hundred Personas hidden and waiting just in case someone came.

While they won't kill anybody, they will stop them from blocking their path. They couldn't have _Hercules _of all people trapped like some caged animals. He would be needed on the off chance the Servants here in this strange place needed his muscle power.

'_Plus even I'm feeling sorry for him.' _Why Hercules couldn't be an Archer Cursed Hand never understood. Because at least in that form he wouldn't be embarrassing himself by floating in circles over and over. The great Berserker may be a force to be reckoned with out on the field, but these officers were clearly smart enough to at least keep him in a prison cell where such power was utterly useless.

Moving on, Cursed Arm believed he finally figured out how to open the cell. But, he couldn't do it just yet. He'll need to wait until the other two got out then release Hercules. Particularly with either Medea (Lily) or Atalanta around to keep him calm when he's loose.

If Jason were around, he'd just order Hercules to destroy this place for daring to imprison a Demi-God.

'_That may even be Jason's only good trait.' _Hassan thought at least acknowledging Jason in his own way did care for Hercules. Though he was still a bad influence to the Demi-God. Always encouraging violence. The only other person who did the same is some girl with a magic wand. What was her name again? Oh right, it was-

* * *

Ozpin had to admit, he has never in his life ever thought he'd be rejected...at least in the manner that boy gave him. Drinking from his mug, Ozpin still recalled his conversation with the boy and his allies, more importantly of course one of the Maidens.

'_I had hoped to get her on my side. But seems that won't be as easy as I thought." _Ozpin lamented. After all, one of his duties is to safeguard and protect the Maidens. He already failed Amber, and he didn't want the same befalling this girl who is much younger.

He then recalled how just an hour before he could pick Medea (Lily) up from the foster care home, she had suddenly vanished. Even worse, according to his sources she happened to be with one of Vale's most feared criminals. Roman Torchwick.

'_It's not going to be easy finding him, especially without Qrow.' _His best spy doing some field work outside the city. He also wished he could have contacted Vaccuo on why the Summer Maiden is here, since according to Leo Spring is somewhere in his area. Unfortunately the Headmaster of Vaccuo is to busy answering. His secretary mentioning something about missing people that has been growing ever slowly.

Shaking his head, Ozpin decided to later contact a few people in order to find the young Maiden and possibly convince her to stay in Beacon. Perhaps even offer her friends an early release to convince her. He did have connections to the police after all. Of course he had other matters to attend to at the moment before even thinking of having them leave. Particularly a certain girl related to one of this years initiations.

"Ruby Rose." He simply said. If only she was just a few years older, then he'd have invited her to his school. Like her mother and father, she is a fine woman who has trained quite a bit. Looking at some records, it seemed that Ruby is particularly excelled at fighting with that scythe of hers. Qrow did a fine job there.

If only he could gain the opportunity to have her attend, but how? After all, a Silver-Eye warrior is exceedingly rare, especially in this day of age. Most either living somewhere in the world he had no idea of, or dead from _her_ Grimm. Hopefully Ms. Rose wouldn't have such a fate.

Bzzz.

Stopping his train of thought, Ozpin then heard the vibration of his scroll. Taking it out of his pocket, he then saw it is from Ironwood which he then answered. "Yes James. What is it."

"_Hello Ozpin. I was wondering how Amber is doing. Her condition." _James said.

"She's doing fine for now." Ozpin answered him. " The life-support system you have given is doing great wonders. Though I fear it will only last for around a year at most."

"_Understood." _Ironwood acknowledged. _"In that case, do you have anybody in mind that can...inherit, Amber's power?"_

"As of the moment no." Ozpin respond. He then walked to his desk where some papers were seen with images of many young women. All who would be coming to his school. "But I hope that for this year I might be able to find promising candidates."

"_Surely you can just find someone else who's more experienced." _James said not liking the idea. He never did like Ozpin giving away such grand power to a child of all people. _"These are kids Ozpin."_

"Kids that can grow to even better men and women than ourselves." Ozpin replied, already making his decision. "Do not worry though, I'll be certain to make certain the right one is picked."

"_Very well."_ Ironwood lamented. Knowing Ozpin won't be changing his mind anytime soon. _"Anyway, I have other things to do anyway. A man has come wishing to offer his services in training my students."_

"Interesting." Ozpin felt curios. "And what made you choose this man and accepting?"

"_My interest came when he _defeated _all my guards and defeated Winter. The Ace Ops themselves only getting two or three hits on him before he also defeated them." _The Headmaster of Beacon can now say that he was officially piqued. Seems Ironwood found a strong ally. _"I'll still be keeping an eye on him of course, and that little girl with him. Still, he seems genuinely nice and wishes to help. Which reminds me, I heard your school was infiltrated. Everything good there?"_

"Yes. A bit of damage here and there, but Glynda handled it well and we caught the perpetrators. Nothing wrong at all." Not once did Ozpin mention the Summer Maiden.

"_That's good. I'll get in contact with you later. Until then." _The scroll hanged up leaving Ozpin back alone. He then sat back down on the chair, feeling slightly guilty about not telling James about the Summer Maiden. He didn't need to know about her though, not yet anyway. Already he has Glynda make contact with some people to see if they could find the Summer Maiden.

One can only think of the disasters and consequences that can happen if Roman kept her for so long.

'_In the meantime its best if I start signing these papers.' _Most of them being of numerous students applications. Such as Pyrrha Nikos, a powerful young girl. Blake Belladonna, who just happens to be related to the White Fang, already making certain she wasn't part of the White Fang-at least not anymore. Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the SDC. Jaune Arc…moving past him, he also got Yang Xia Long. The daughter of Taiyang whom he accepted to be allowed in.

All of these interesting students, some good, others bad, and those who had great potential. Perhaps maybe he can make something out of them. The next generation to aid and defeat the tides of Grimm that were ever growing stronger with each passing era. To help stop them from destroying their homes and families, and everything else they loved.

Ozpin then sat down grabbing the papers that needed to be signed in. After that he would need to once more locate the Summer Maiden Medea (Lily) and have her away from Roman. In fact, speaking of Roman it also made him suspicious on why the man was gathering so much Dust. The amount had being far more than what a single man can use causing prices of Dust to skyrocket.

He'll have to be ready for whatever usage that Dust may be used for. Because even he could tell that such an absurd amount isn't exactly being stolen for illegal trade, but for something more sinister. The only question is what?

Maybe these answers will come once the new school year begins.

Just one final week left.

* * *

"Hah." Sitting down on a nice sofa Cursed Hand finally allowed himself to relax.

These past few days have been very difficult, with the threatening, a few killing, and the seeking of a new hideout. All of this making him mentally tired and was glad he now had everything ready for the release of the members of the Argo.

'_Though while the other two will be easy, Hercules will not.' _Cursed Hand was able to get some good intel from men he threatened. While the two in the juvenile detention center are easy to be freed from, Hercules was unable to be released like them. At least through legal channels.

"Yet it will be such a pain to hide him." Because once he released Hercules, no doubt he'll be wanted as the Berserker is practically a menace to society. Unlike with Chaldea where he is either loved, tolerated, or just carefully handled from being set off, here in a city with many innocents, they didn't have such luxury.

"Cursed Arm." Entering the room at that moment is Serenity, another Hassan.

"Serenity, a pleasure to see you." Cursed Arm said in a happy tone. "I assume you finished your part of the job."

"Indeed." The girl in the White Mask said. "The men I encountered gave the information more than happily." Cursed Arm looked down at Serenity turning his head. Like him she wore a mask and a black outfit with grey skin. The difference of course is that while he's extremely tall, with a bandaged right arm, she's shorter with her outfit is more...revealing. If one ignored her skin color, Serenity had rather fine features behind that mask and exotic purple hair.

It was clear how she got that information so easily.

"Good job Serenity." Cursed Arm congratulated her. "A wonderful job once again."

Serenity smiled beneath that mask.

"Still," Cursed Arm turned back. "We now need to figure out what to do once we get the others out. Somewhere where we won't be easily found." This base was fine, but people still came by this little store that is currently closed. Breaking and entering is so easy.

"I have a solution." Coming from the shadows is another Hassas Assassin. Like Serenity, this one has grey skin and purple hair only at the waste, having feminine features with a mask on her face. Hundred Persona, with the female one being the dominant-in controlling the body-at the moment.

"Hundred Persona, you're back."

"Where have you been?" Serenity tilted her head.

"Just getting some more information, with some good news to say." The female Hassan then walked near the television and grabbed the remote, pushing a button to change the channel.

"_-at the moment once again infamous thief Roman Torchwick has struck again." _The television then showed a very familiar face.

"Robin Hood?" Serenity recognized that face. "He's here to?"

"Huh? I didn't see him at the Rayshift. Then again, I also didn't see that fool throwing a sword at the console." Cursed Arm folded his hand and then looked at Hundred Persona. "You found him?"

"Indeed." She said. "And during my hunt for him I caught sight of multiple Servants around him. From the looks of it that man has somehow already made a name for himself here, using this 'Roman Torchwick' as an alias."

"Impressive." Serenity said. "Archer always felt like a lazy person to me. Yet it seems he has already made a massive move in regathering the Servants."

"From the looks of it yes." Cursed Arm was rather interested in how Archer already made a name for himself. Even using a false name to fool the locals. A smart move on the Servant's part. Standing up, he then turned to the other Assassins. "It's official then. Once we break out the other three and locate Medea (Lily), we'll find Archer and regroup with him."

"Actually, Medea (Lily) is already with him" Hundred Persona adds in. "Though locating Archer will indeed be for the better." With that the plan to find Robin Hood(?) has been made.

Elsewhere a certain thief would sneeze not realizing more trouble was on its way toward him.

* * *

**And now time for the breakout.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

It's time.

Jason along with the other Servants have currently been on this strange timeline for at least under a month. During that time after only a few days, Jason and his allies have been separated (excluding Atalanta sadly), and held captive. That was about to change. Very soon.

As Jason was walking alongside Atalanta down the hall. He then stared at her with a serious look. Informing her that it was about to be done. Their time here being held in captivity will soon be over. The breakout about to happen in but a few moments. All thanks to the Hassan.

'_And these guards don't suspect a thing.' _Jason thought with a smile.

Now all they had to do is wait and they would be freed. Nothing will stop them.

Soon, they took their first steps outside the prison.

"Alright you dumb kids, out you go." The guard then shoved both Jason and Atalanta out the gates. Out the gates of the prison, which is now behind them. The two no longer wearing the clothes they donned back their, but their usual attire.

The guard then giving both of them their weapons without so much as a care.

"And done." He said staring at them. "Now don't try doing something as dumb what you did next time. Otherwise its back in the slammer for you. See ya." Like that, the guard then went back to the prison not looking back. The two former inmates now freed as they saw the gates close.

"...And we're out." Jason said in his still serious tone.

Whap!

"Don't act like you did anything to bust out." Atalanta chided him as she slapped his head. To think this guy made it seem like _he _was the one to bust them out. He did nothing but obey the guards, get his clothes, and was walked out with her with no trouble at all.

Idiot.

"Whatever." Jason said rubbing the back of his head. "At the end we still got out. And that all that matters. Isn't that right, Serenity."

Nearby a person flinched. This person having fair skin, a white dress, and a purple headband on her black hair. She then turned facing Jason and Atalanta. Her eyes for a second glew.

"How did you know?" She asked curious how Jason figured her out. She was certain her disguise was perfect. Particularly since Jason has never seen her face before at all.

"...I didn't." He smirked. Having just figured one of the assassins were nearby, and he guessed right. Serenity pouted, a bit embarrassed she fell for his trick. He was a lot more clever than she thought. She then sighed as she then faced the two.

"I assume you two will now know what will happen next?" She asked them.

"Indeed." Jason smirked.

"If I recall," Atalalanta spoke. "Hercules was taken in a much more fortified prison." Serenity nodded.

"And considering his current disposition, I doubt the Hassan can get him out like us." Jason added in.

"Correct." The poison girl responded. "Unfortunately unlike you two Berserker is unable to be taken out by our regular means. His disposition as you said made all the officers decided he would be placed in bars permanently. Using a highly effective method in keeping him from breaking out through his regular means."

Both Jason and Atalanta could only lament about their ally. While they did see him as a good friend, even they can admit that Hercules as a Berserker is a horrible thing. Maybe they alongside those at Chaldea are used to his madness, but the people here aren't. So it made sense they would consider him a nutcase and keep him locked up from hurting innocents.

Heck, the big guy sometimes attacked their own people. If it weren't for the fact most he hits or accidently smacks into are Servants, Chaldea would have buried a lot of bodies. So it made sense that the Hassans threats to have Berserker released wouldn't work. Because Hercules in his current state is a monster.

"Okay, I guess we now know what to do." Jason said putting both hands on his hips. "First we regroup with your other allies, and then bust out Hercules. We'll show those losers what happens when they imprison a Demi-God!"

Whap!

At times like this, Atalanta wondered how she was convinced to join his team.

"Forgetting that horrible idea," She then said, ignoring Jason's previous words. "Instead of doing what he said, how about we find the Hassan, _locate _Medea (Lily), make a plan for the breakout and _then _bust Hercules out." She said adding more details. "Though it'll be difficult hiding Hercules considering he'll be a wanted man once we bust him out."

"Ah, don't worry about that." Serenity then told them. "While all of you were imprisoned, Cursed Hand, Hundred Persona and I all began making plans to help you out."

"You did?" Jason said dumbfounded.

"Of course." The poison girl said. "Did you really think we would do nothing while you were away? Of course we would gather intelligence and make plans. Not like we were going to wait for you."

"..." Jason's jaw hung loose, Atalanta smirking. Serenity continued on.

"I should also mention that we actually found Medea (Lily) along with multiple other Servants." She tells them.

"Oh." Atalanta said a bit Hassan really did work fast.

"Wait, how did that happen?" Jason asked.

"Apparently one of the Servants seems to have gathered them." Serenity tells them of what she knows. "In fact, Cursed Arm and Hundred Persona should be meeting them right now."

* * *

"You're not Archer." Cursed Arm simply said.

"Are you _kidding _me!" Inside a warehouse are multiple people at the moment. Roman, two little girls, a half-naked fool, a pair of grey skinned freaks with masks, and his men. Actually, scratch the men, they're all dead.

They had foolishly attacked the pair and were killed in mere moments. Oh well, not like he was going to miss them. Yet still he felt anger at how he was discovered, found, and once more told something he didn't like. The only difference being that this guy seemed to realize he wasn't this Archer, Servant, Robin Hood, or whatever stupid name the others keep telling him.

"Wait...you're not Archer?" Medea (Lily) turned looking shocked. Her face contorting into something like betrayal.

"But I thought you were a Servant." Little Abigail said with the same face. Also showing signs of betrayal.

Kids!

"Huh. Who'd have guessed." Avenger said not really caring. The most he showed being a shrug but nothing more.

"Oh come on! I've been telling you people this since that idiot joined us." He pointed at Avenger who again just shrugged. Roman then just slapped his face really hating this. Then staring at the two who broke in. "So...who are you fellas?"

Cursed Arm and Hundred Persona looked at each other.

Originally they came to meet Robin Hood and all the other Servants. Then in hopes of gathering whoever else had been transported here. However upon entering and seeing Roman alongside the two children and Avenger, they instantly realized Roman was in fact not Robin Hood.

While they are unable to detect who's a Servant anymore, that didn't mean they couldn't tell the difference between this man and Robin Hood. The latter having his own mannerism, none that matched this man at all. While they could have chalked up the name and clothing as 'fitting in' with the locals, his own body movement, way of speaking, and personality were way off.

'_So, what do we do?'_ Hundred Persona used her body language to communicate with Cursed Arm to figure out the situation.

'_Normally I would say kill the man. But,' _His eyes looked at Medea (Lily) and the Foreigner Servant bugging Roman. Poking him while he just tried slapping their hands away. _'He isn't causing any trouble, the kids having taken a liking to him. Besides, he might be useful for us considering he lives in this era.'_

Roman didn't realize it, but he nearly got killed.

Though for now, he was to bust slapping childish hands away who wished to inspect if he was wearing a face mask. Grumbling he then stood up.

"Okay, okay, I've about had it." He first pointed to Avenger. "You. You are so...useless! Can't you just leave me alone and go somewhere else? Die in a ditch or something." He didn't hold back any punches.

"Nah." Avenger responded.

"Grr!" He then looked at the girls. "And you two, stop poking me. Or no dessert." That got the two to shut up. If it worked on a psychotic woman dressed like an ice cream cone, then it can surely work on two brats. He then stared at the duo before him. While he didn't care that they killed his grunts, it stilled annoyed him that they made such a mess.

"And you two, why are you here. Because if you're here to kill me on some upstarts orders," He then raised his cane which opened up to reveal a hole. One ready to fire. "Then you'll see I'm no easy prey."

The Hassans doubted that. While the two knew for a fact that they were much weaker than they should, that didn't mean they suddenly forgot how to fight. Sure they might have to be careful and be on the watch if this man had any abilities like a Semblance or whatever the locals called it. Overall though, they felt for certain they could win.

"We are not here to fight Torchwick." Of course they weren't going to murder such a good source of information, or looked for a fight. Cursed Arm raising his one good hand to him. "In fact, we are here to make a deal."

"A deal huh." Roman looked at the dead bodies bleeding. "Do all your deals involve dead parts?" He sarcastically says to him.

"I admit, my partner and I may have overdone it. Still, if you listen to us then you may just like what you here." Roman raised a brow, and seemed to think it over for a second. He then looked at the bodies of the dead and then shrugged. Putting down his cane he then gave them a nod.

"Alright, I'm all ears." He answered.

"Excellent." Cursed Arm said. "As of the moment, we are in need of a special place to lay low. Particularly for a rather powerful ally of ours that will soon be freed and will need to be hidden."

"Let me guess, bad impression with the cops?" Roman guessed.

"Sadly yes." Hundred Persona shook her head.

"The point is, we need a place to keep away for the time being." Cursed Arm continued on while looking around the place. "While we can do this ourselves, it'd be nice to have someone who knows of the cities underbelly while also keeping ourselves below the radar."

"Makes sense." Roman accepted their reasoning. They looked like the type that did night work. Work with knives, poison, and a slit throat. "Though that doesn't answer one thing. What do I get out of it?"

"But father." Abigail then spoke up. "Haven't you heard of lending kindness to others from the Lord?"

"Do I look like the type to lends kindness?" Abigail stayed silent at that part.

"If you help us out," Cursed Arm then went on speaking. "Then I can promise you two things. The first," He lifted one finger. "Is that we can possibly support you as my colleague here has a rather unique ability in gathering information. Information you could use, no."

Hundred Persona stood tall, knowing what Cursed Arm is referring to. Her unique power in splitting and having a mass amount of 'bodies' all over. A certain man from the church using that power in a Holy Grail War at one point in the past. Granted it had it's weaknesses, the potential in it however is still useful.

"...And the second?"

Cursed Arm lifted his second finger. "Hundred Persona, another assassin of ours, and I will be under your employment. Until the time comes for us to leave." By doing this, they can learn even more of this era from under this man. While he had three highly trained assassins that could help him out with dirty work. Both parties benefited.

"..." Still, that was only if Roman accepted. Though he may agree considering his expression. While he puffed on the cigar, the wheels in his head were turning. Seeing no risk at all really, and felt that this could work out. _'Granted I have Neo...but three extra hands...or two and a half in this case can work. Not to mention maybe deal with that woman.' _Plus, he got the feeling Neo might like them. He then took out his cigar and then spoke. "I'll do it on one more condition."

"And what may that be?" Cursed Arm flexed his fingers.

"You," He then pointed at Avenger. "Get get idiot out of here and take him with you. He's been messing up to many times, even as a guard."

"...How about I kick him out." Not even Cursed Arm wished to associate with that fool.

"Ouch." Avenger laughed at the rejection.

"Fine. Deal." Roman finally said. The deal done and made.

"Excellent doing business with you." Cursed Arm bowed. "As for you," He faced Avenger who just smiled.

"Don't worry. I know when I'm not needed." The weakest Servant in existence then said as he began walking out of the warehouse. "I'll just be on my merry way. I think that forest looks nice. Maybe I'll check it out." The like that he vanished.

"Finally." Medea (Lily) then let out a breath. "I didn't want to be mean, but he's so annoying."

"Indeed." Abigail nodded. "I apologize to the Lord for my thoughts, but I see that man as nothing but dead weight. You made the right decision father."

"Uh-hu. Yeah, whatever." Roman not even listening just turning away. "Moving on, I don't suppose you can start working now or later?"

"Later preferably." Cursed Arm turned away with Hundred Persona following suit. "We'll be going out to release our ally, and it will be rather difficult in truth." Cursed Arm mentally prayed that Hercules, the mightiest of the Berserkers, was weakened a lot by whatever is affecting their bodies. Because if not, that would comlicate matters greatly.

Along with many broken bones.

"Then I wish you luck." The thief of Vale began walking away. With the deal done, he now went to finish another matter for tonight. "Come on Abigail, we got work to do."

"So you're finally trusting me to help out with that Dust job tonight?" Abigail excitingly said. Having heard what her father has been talking about and knew what he is doing tonight. The only thing she didn't like is that woman she has heard about-fire bitch-will be there.

"Hell no." Roman bluntly tells her. "It's just Neo can't babysit tonight, and no way I need you touching my stuff." So many cigarettes gone. All because she said they were bad for his health. Abigail pouted and just followed Roman. The two still talking along the way.

Medea (Lily) was about to follow them when she was grabbed by Cursed Arm.

"Oh no you don't child." The Hassan told her, keeping her in place. "You'll be going somewhere else."

"Ah. Do I have to?" Medea (Lily) whined.

"Apologies child, but we can't have you just roaming around." Hundred Persona told her, kneeling at her level. She then handed the Caster a piece of paper, which happens to be a map. "Take this and go to our temporary hideout. We'll meet you there later." Medea (Lily) just pouted.

"If it helps, Jason will soon be there before night comes." Cursed Arm tells her which brightens the girls mood considerable.

"Jaso-Sama! Yay!" The small Servant then ran giggling as after all this time she'll finally re-meet her beloved Jason. She waved good-bye to the two Hassans who did the same. Medea (Lily) soon gone from there sight.

"So," Hundred Persona then looked at Cursed Arm. Getting down to business. "You sure it was a good idea to lend that man our skills?"

"Eh, not like there's any consequence to it." Cursed Arm shrugged. "Besides, it's been too long since I've done any real assassin work. Might be fun."

"I can't disagree with that." Hundred Persona chuckled. Up until now as Servants the only things they were allowed to do was either fight other Servants or help the Masters of Chaldea complete jobs. Jobs that sadly usually ended with affecting the entire world. So it's nice to do a simple assassin job without having the pressure of knowing failure might doom the timeline.

"Now then," Cursed Arm jumped away with his partner doing the same. "Time to release Hercules."

* * *

Inside a fortified cell, full of Gravity Dust, a giant mount of muscle and rage is curled up. The lack of movement indicating this monster is sleeping.

As the beast slept, he then felt something. A feeling. One that told him that something is about to happen, and soon. One that he shouldn't miss. With that knowledge, slowly the monster began to stir.

Glowing red eyes opening full of violence and rage.

Things were about to get ugly.

* * *

**Time for the **_**real breakout **_**next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

One of Vale's own prisons, made to keep all the baddies or in some cases weirdos in.

Like any good prison, those who do the crime must spend time here within these walls. Or in some cases, where the loons stayed in. Such as a giant man that only screamed like a beast.

However if things went right, all of that will change.

Particularly by a few certain individuals who wished to free the big guy out.

"Alright then. Let's get in there and kill the bastards that dare imprison our friend! Now who's with me in taking this fight to them!?" Jason declared staring angrily at the prison.

Whap!

"Okay, seriously?" Jason then shouted at Atalanta who just shook her head.

"That's all nice and well...sorta," Cursed Arm looked at the prison. "However there is no need to kill people just doing their jobs." Jason just grunted while rubbing the back of his head. He thought it was fine.

"Moving on," Cursed Arm began ready to explain what to do. "Thanks to some stealth operations and observation, we know where Hercules cell is and how to open it. Here is a picture of it." Cursed Arm then showed some kind of device that was kinda like a phone.

"What is this?" Atalanta asked taking it. Examined the strange device.

"The people here call it a scroll." Hundred Persona answered. "Not to different from a phone aside from design." Atalanta gave a small thanks as she fumbled with the device. Eventually managing to turn it on where it then showed a picture.

"Hercules!" Jason shouted with worry as he saw his pal inside a cell.

"I see," Atalanta mumbled as she stared at the picture. Getting a good look at what kept the mighty Hercules from just breaking out the usual way. "The people here prepared well in making his cell."

"Correct." Cursed Arm grabbed the scroll back and then changed the image, showing the cell floor. Some strange purple coloration all over it like dirt on a clean wooden floor. "And the cause is this unknown substance."

"What is that stuff? Dust?" Jason asked not sure what exactly the little specks were. Even more confused by how its keeping Hercules from doing anything.

"Uncertain." Serenity answered. "While we have gotten a decent amount of information, most of it is about these other kingdoms, creatures called Grimm, and basic knowledge of the city. Nothing more."

"That seems useless." Jason bluntly said, only to once more get whacked in the head.

"Whatever the case this stuff causes some kind of anti-gravity affect thus causing Hercules to float." Hundred Persona informed them. "They never seem to shut this part down, and feed him by literally throwing the food at him while it floats."

"That seems rather...barbaric?" Atalanta tilted her head.

"Technically Hercules _is _a criminal at the moment." Cursed Arm reminded them of that sad fact. "If anything, they aren't taking any chances."

"To bad those chances will go down the drain once we're through here." Jason chuckled with a smug look on his face.

"For once you're right." Cursed Arm nodded. "With our capabilities, we can free Hercules and later hide him once the authorities find out. Still, remember this. For some reason all of us are weakened to what I believe is the human level. Aside from maybe a few traits and powers we still have, overall, we should be careful."

Atalanta remembered how easily that false wolf found her, or how that woman easily subdued her. While she held no contempt for the woman for simply doing her job, she can't deny at that moment of capture she felt weak. Even Jason's smile fell a little.

As Servants they were supposed to be the most powerful beings on the planet, sans a few exceptions. So it wouldn't be a lie to say some pride both Jason and Atalanta had as Servants got hit when they were captured easily enough. Then thrown in jail to boot. Very embarrassing.

'_Must be worse for Hercules though.' _The duo then thought.

"Alright then, so what's the plan?" Jason asked figuring the Hassans must have done the work while they were imprisoned.

"Yes, the plan." Cursed Arm took a look at Serenity who nodded. Instantly she began to morph and change, her body becoming taller, muscular, clothes overlapping her usual attire. Her mask disappearing beneath her rippling face which took on a more masculine form.

In a mere moment what stood before the group is no longer a pretty girl but a stern man in uniform. Serenity's ability to shapeshift once more proving its worth.

"Handy ability." Atalanta said impressed.

"I can see how you killed all those people before." Jason admired her skill. Understanding that by being allowed to take the forms of others, she can essentially get close to somebody or lure them in and kill them. Wonderful work.

"..." Serenity didn't say anything or the like, but for just a moment her eyes glew in...anger?

"..." Cursed Hand noticed this though said nothing. Instead continuing on from the subject. "Yes, useful indeed. Serenity has already studied the man she's based on along with his mannerism. She can enter with ease with Hundred Persona will watch her while also causing a distraction."

"Let me guess. Because once we get Hercules out, its undoubtedly that he'll start a rampage." Jason deadpanned.

"What do you think." Hundred Persona sarcastically tells him.

"Whatever." He scoffed. "In that case, what's our roles?" He pointed to himself, Atalanta, and then Cursed Arm.

"She," The emaciated Servant pointed at Atalanta. "Will be brought in by Serenity on the pretext that she did something bad again already and so soon." He then clenched his fist together. "Once she's in, I'll follow and knock out the guard using my skills to go undetected. Then take her to where Hercules is where she can not only break him out, but hopefully calm him down long enough not to do anything crazy."

"Don't count on it." Atalanta looked at the prison from afar from their location. Near some buildings where they all stood in the shadows. "While I might be able to do something, knowing Hercules he'll be angry-like usual-but more so as he was imprisoned for so long."

"Yeah. He may not be...bright, yet even I can bet our angry friend is upset that he couldn't bust out even with all his power." Hundred Persona smirked.

"So, aside from that, what's my job?" Jason asked Cursed Arm. "Is it fighting the officers, braving against the guards, breaking Berserker out with my raw power?" Jason put up a confident smile as if he were ready to show the world what he's made of.

"You can just stay here and not get in our way." To bad the world didn't seem to wanna see what Jason's made of. Cursed Arm deciding the fool will take no part in this operation as he's likely to goof up.

Or just make the situation worse.

"Oh come on! Let me join in!" Jason demanded taking out his sword. "I can fight just fi-woah!" He then accidentally let go of the sword which then pierced the wall.

"..." Right next to Serenity's head. A few more inches and she'd have been stabbed in the face. The girl disguised as a man then slowly backing away just in case. Cursed Arm just giving a 'Really' look at Jason who just gave a nervous smile.

"You're staying and that's final." Cursed Arm declared. Jason just groaned as he then leaned near a wall. Watching as the others soon left ready to begin the mission. Bunch of jerks these guys are. Ah whatever. He can just relax here until they returned and give Hercules a big hello when they came back.

'_Who knows.' _Jason then smiled as he looked back at the prison. _'Maybe something bad will happen and they'll have to rely on me.' _Even if he held some disregard to his own Saber Class, that didn't mean he had no pride in his abilities. He'd just have to be a little more careful is all.

'_And then,' _He soon thought with his imagination forming. _'Once they mess up, I'll be the one they cry for help.' _In his mind he then saw all of them on their knees begging for forgiveness.

"_Oh great one. I apologize for ignoring your awesomeness." Cursed Arm said bowing before him._

"_Please take our apology with gratitude." Atalanta spoke wearing a slave outfit while serving him food._

"_We are not worthy of your presence." Hundred Persona and Serenity both said._

_"▂▄▅!" Hercules bowed down and began massaging his foot._

"_That's right! Praise me fools! Hahahaha!" Jason laughed._

"_Jason-Sama. What are you doing?" Medea (Lily) then asked from behind._

"_Wha!"_

"Wha!" Snapping out of his delusion, Jason turned around and saw the Medea (Lily) is there. Behind him! For real this time! "What are _you _doing here!?" He cried out in genuine fear. He was certain the Hassans told him that she'd be somewhere else. Not here.

"I was told of what was happening here." Medea (Lily) replied to him as she recalled what the Hassans told her. "But while I was going to listen at first, I couldn't _stand _not seeing you _a second _longer."

Oh damn…

Slowly Jason got ready to run. His feet moving getting position to get away as fast as he could. To bad Medea (Lily) was faster.

"Where are you going Jason-Sama?" She then grabbed hold of him tightly. Her slim arms wrapped around his waist ensuring he couldn't escape. A kind smile growing on her lips as she stared at her beloved. "We have some catching up to do."

People later by would later swear they heard a whiny scream emitting from somewhere.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing bringing this girl here?" Standing outside the prison is a guard who saw one of the familiar officers walking with a girl in tow. Confused as to why he's bringing a minor here for a place meant for adults.

"Yeah, well turns out this girl knows someone in here. She's White Fang." The officer said as he shoved the girl forward. Revealing a disgusted expression on his face. "Caught her attacking some humans, and was with her buddies. Apparently I overheard them talking about getting information of a jail break in this prison in fact." Atalanta showed no signs of remorse, just having that unchanged expression. The guard now sneering at her, knowing about those radicals.

"Tch." The guard said as he then opened up the locked doors. Gesturing for the two to enter. "Of course she's with those asses. Alright, I'll call to let them know you're bringing her in. They'll want information on who and her animal friends were trying to release."

"No need for that man." The officer said as he passed by with the girl in tow. "I'll tell em myself. Don't wanna waste your time." The guard was about to object, when suddenly he felt a pinch on his side. Like someone poked him.

"?" Yet when he checked, he saw nobody there. Must have just been his imagination. The guard then turned to talk more, but by then the two were already gone. Sighing, he just decided to let them go. Not aware of a hidden figure walking past him following the other two.

Cursed Arm caught up and spoke to them in a whisper.

"I'll guide you now to where Hercules is." He told them. Keeping up his invisibility.

The two nodded, glad this part of the plan was over. According to the Hassans and the information they learned here of this world, there are two races. Humans, and faunus. There was discrimination between the races and many faunus got tired of that and formed a group called the White Fang.

The Hassans explained they were a type of freedom fighter group for their kind, and wished to be seen as equals and have respected rights. Yet sadly when peace didn't work, the group began to turn into a more violent one where some rather questionable actions were caused.

'_I guess that explains why some people looked at me funny.'_ Atalanta thought some looks the people gave her were more than curiosity. Having seen soe sneering at her and looking in disgust. Those that looked down on her for traits that she can admit made her look like a faunus.

It also explains why the Hassans tried laying low, and not just because of their profession. But because they can be mistaken as the White Fang due to their masks. Still, thanks to this information they were able to get in, something she is grateful for.

"Thank you." She told the Assassin. " Although I have a question Cursed Arm." Atalanta spoke while walking alongside Serenity in her disguise. "How is it you're able to use your Presence Concealment skill still?"

"While barley any, I do have _some _mana left inside me." Cursed Arm says to her. "However I bet you noticed by now, that we aren't capable of regaining any of that mana at all. Well, aside from your Caster friend anyway."

Atalanta narrowed her gaze, as she concentrated on her mana reserves. He's right, while she still has mana it isn't building up at all. That shouldn't happen, as with a Master they should be gaining more over time. Yet they weren't.

"Why do you think that is happening?" She asks hoping he might have an answer.

"Sadly I am incapable of giving such an answer." Cursed Arm regretfully said. "All I know is that after this, I'll only be able to use this power maybe two or three times. After that, well, I'll be out of mana."

Meaning he'll fade away. Yet would that not be an ideal situation?. By doing this they'll promptly return to the Throne and then later be re-summoned. Atalanta then decided to put that question away for later. Right now they had a mission.

"It's this way." Cursed Arm then continued leading them with nobody getting in their way. To the people they passed by they simply assumed it was an officer leading her to a cell or to meet someone to make some forms of her imprisonment. Whatever the case, nobody bothered stopping them.

Thanks to this soon enough they were able to make it to where Hercules is.

"Halt." Or at least near the area he is held in. Stopping them is another guard who held his hand. With him another guard who looked stern.

"Yeah. What is it man?" Serenity in disguise asks him.

"What are you doing here? This isn't where repeat prisoners go to." He tells them.

"Oh, I know that. But this brat here wants to meet her friend. The big guy who's been acting like a real pain in the ass lately."

"She knows that freak?" The guard went. Atalanta had to hold back in punching the man who insulted her friend.

"Yep." Serenity nodded. "And she can calm him down. I mean, best to do that than hear him constantly roaring."

"I know, right." The guard agreed. "I mean, what the hell wrong is that guy? Always trying to escape, eating like a pig, and making those stupid sounds. What an idiot." Again the Archer had to restrain herself.

"Still, no can do." The other guard said. "Even if she knows that thing, you know fully well of the rules."

"But come on man," Serenity tried arguing back. "Do you _really _want to keep listening to that guy over and over? Just let me in and I can handle it from here."

"Again. No is-Guh!" The guard then fell down with a thud. The other guard shocked at what had happened.

"What in-gla!" Then he to fell down face first. From nowhere a form materialized showing Cursed Arm with a raised hand. The Servant having knocked the two out this way they could move on without problem. Of course Cursed Hand knows that the cameras were likely watching and were probably getting ready to deploy their forces at the intruders.

Unless they were to busy with something else.

"It's time." He ominously said.

* * *

"Hurry! We need to stop whoever these imposters are!" Inside a secure room many people were rushing and making calls to stop whoever has made it to the special ward. A place meant for either very dangerous criminals or loons. Either way, the fact that these people are there must mean they want something. Even worse however, it's the White Fang!

"I can't believe they got in!" The Warden roared as he stared at the cameras. There he saw a strange black man with an emaciated body with a skull mask on him. Jason-or at least what he thought was Jason-began transforming into a rather curvy young girl with her own mask. The cat-girl must be part of the group.

Most likely trying to free one of the faunus inside. Some _were_ part of the White Fang.

'_Whatever the case, like hell I'm letting them get away!' _He then looked at one of his men. "Call in the reserve squad. We'll catch these bastards no matter what!" Before the man could do anything else however, someone burst into the room panicking.

"Sir!" He shouted. "We have a situation!"

"What is it!?" The Warden shouted back. Though he wouldn't need to be told as he then caught something on one of the camera monitors. A lot of something.

"What the hell?" He wasn't the only one either.

"Look at the numbers!"

"So many!"

"How did they infiltrate without our notice!"

On the screens were numerous figures who appeared from seemingly nowhere. The vast majority were men, a few women. All of them having sich black grey skin and looked almost like a certain type of Grimm known for their emaciated appearance. Having purple hair and white masks which only meant one thing.

"White Fang!" Someone yelled. "They're all over the place!"

Like he said, the cameras showed the White Fang members not only outside the prison, but _inside _as well. How they did that baffled the Warden. However he couldn't just galk and do nothing. No! He needed to act now or this place will fall and release who knows how many criminals inside. It would be a crisis!

"All men, get ready!" He stood getting ready to release orders. "We must first-"

"I think you'll be doing nothing." Interrupting him along with adding fear, the Warden and many others turned around where inside the room a White Fang member dressed strangely is with them, snickering.

"Sorry man, but we're gonna be stopping whatever ideas you have in mind." He wasn't alone either. With him being at least three others. All of them having the unnatural skin, the white mask, and purple hair. And they all leapt ready to cause a carnage.

"Remember everybody, no blood will be spilled or any form of death." Hundred Persona then told the other 'bodies' as she fought against a guard and beat him down.

She heard a mental groan from numerous of the personalities but didn't care. They were already going to get in trouble for busting out Hercules and making this massive mess. Last thing then needed was to kill people and get in a worse situation.

'_Besides. It's not like there needs to be blood' _While she is no stranger to killing, that didn't mean she wished to kill without reason. Granted the other personalities will probably do more harm than they should, though that's kinda better than killing.

Kinda.

'_In any case, I hope the others get Hercules out and soon.'_

* * *

The lights were now red, and an alarm sounded throughout the entire facility. However three individuals showed no care as they were to busy getting to their destined location. A location they soon came upon.

"Everybody," Cursed Arm stopped in front of locked metal door with a one-way mirror in front of them above some controls. "Say hi to our friend."

"▄▄▂▂▃▃▅!" Behind those locked doors is Hercules who was spinning around wide awake and once more making another futile attempt to escape by himself. Atalanta could see how effective this method is.

"So, you know how to get him out?" Atalanta looked at Cursed Arm who nodded.

"Yes. I can open the door, and we can then shut off whatever is keeping him off the ground. However, we all know what will happen once we do that." The enraged Demi-God would start a manslaughter against those that imprisoned him. They had to keep that from happening. Especially if he accidentally releases the criminals here.

"Now just go in and calm him down." Cursed Arm said as he began pushing a few buttons which caused the locked door to open. He kept a good eye whenever those guards inputted the code opening it.

"I'll try." She said. Though she honestly wished it was Medea (Lily) doing this. She is much more social compared to her, something Atalanta felt slightly jealous of. Still, she is who she is and she won't change that.

While the Archer may not be as outgoing as her friend, she wasn't going to quit either. She stepped into the room where she saw Hercules still spinning. The moment she entered she felt herself floating up.

"..." She then grabbed the edges of her outfit and pushed it down, not wanting to reveal anything beneath it. Sighing, she then called out to Hercules. "Berserker! Over here!"

The mad Berserker stopped roaring as he heard that familiar voice. Eyes glowing, he then turned his head with his gaze settling on her. Good thing she knew about him, as anybody else would have frozen up and become fearful.

"▂▃▃!" He then called out to her. While she didn't really understand, she got some meanings from it.

"Do not worry, I'm here to release you from this place." She told him as she got closer. This zero-gravity place felt weird. "But, I need you to promise me something." She then tells him.

"▂▃?"

"Look, I get that you might be more than a little...upset being trapped here." The Berserker snorted. As if that wasn't obvious.

"Alright, dumb thing to say." Atalanta admitted. "Yet you do understand why they trapped you here?"

"▃▂!" The Berserker howled.

"Yes, yes. Cursed Arm told me how they sedated you and they feed you no different from an animal. But you have to understand that you kinda brought this on yourself. I mean, you tried killing them when the police came." Had it not been for that Glynda woman they would have died painfully.

Yes Atalanta understood that the Mad Enchantment messed with her ally's mind, making him do questionable actions. There was a reason why he had to be approached carefully, and spoken in a way not to provoke him.

"▂▂!" Berserker just growled looking away from her. Then faced her again upside down due to the effects in the room.

"Maybe they do deserve pain for hurting you, I won't deny that. But these are normal humans, and you can easily kill them. Something we can't allow to happen or you'll be hunted down." She then pointed to a tiny scar on him from those Grimm. It would disappear in a day or two. "And considering how they actually sedated you a Servant, you know this means you can be harmed. All of us."

"**..." **While it didn't look like it, a small part of Berserker understood what Atalanta is trying to say.

The fact that a Heroic Spirit could be sedated is laughable. Yet he was put to sleep, harmed, injured. If those officers got serious, they'll get some guns and other weapons and shoot him on sight. This time not holding back.

In other words, he'll die.

"And since most of our powers are gone or restricted, there's a chance you're resurrection ability is gone to." God Hand. The power to revive him just like that, and immune to whatever killed him. A type of 'cheat power' one might even say. Yet in his current condition can he even use it? Somehow Berserker's own instincts said he could, yet even then a small part of him didn't wish to risk it.

At that, the mad Demi-God relented, his face softening just a bit. A gesture Atalanta saw giving a small smile. Her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I understand you may have to fight them, but I'm glad you won't let your anger blind you to kill them." She said. Hercules just snorting as he finally positioned himself right. Atalanta then turned to face the Hassans and gave a curt nod.

The Assassin knew she did her job right, and pushed the button that soon causes the power that kept up this strange anti-gravity feel up off. The two then landing onto the floor, Hercules landing with a much larger thud.

"I assume everything is good and done?" Cursed Arm checked in.

"That's right." Atalanta then faced her ally and then grew a smirk. "And while you can't kill, that doesn't mean I'll deny you some stress release. Hercules," The mad Berserker then grew a grin. "Smash!"

* * *

"So how long do we have to keep this up?" One of many copies of the Hundred Persona asked another ally of his. The two beating up guards who came at them.

"Until the big guy gets out. But even I admit that can take fore-"

Boom!

From behind chunks of the wall exploded as a moving mountain of muscle burst threw. The debris slamming into the poor assassins and other guards as out came the most powerful Berserker of all.

"Holy crap!" One of the standing Assassins said. Standing up and shaking off the dust on him.

"It's Berserker!" The other cried out, having not expected the big guy to just show up like that.

"▄▄▂▃▅!" As if to let everyone know he's here, Berserker roared with his voice shaking the entire facility. Everyone inside hearing it.

"So he's finally out." Hundred Persona smiled from afar. In that case, time to leave. But not without a little something first. "All Assassins, leave along with whatever you have taken."

"_You got it!"_

"_Sure. Was getting bored with these losers anyway."_

"_Finally we can leave. To sleepy."_

"_Anybody got any cheese?"_

"_Hey, where's my mom?"_

All the personalities began converging back into her. Dissipating into black smoke and re-entering back into her, the main body at the moment. However, that was only the ones who had nothing on them.

In different locations, many 'bodies' had certain things on them.

Wallets.

Money known as Lien.

Guns.

Clothes.

Snacks.

Grenades.

Some strange crystal things.

Metal collars.

Plus whatever else they had on them. Hundred Persona having decided to use this opportunity to gather items for the future. Plus also because she didn't mind the fact she could sell them later. That Torchwick guy surely had connections in the other world. So Hundred Persona decided to send a telepathic message and ordered those guys to head back to the safehouse.

If they 'returned' to her body, then all the stuff they took would drop. Now wouldn't that be a waste.

'_On the bright side, at least nothing is going wrong.' _Hundred Persona smirked as she then ran off. Enjoying the sounds of screaming as Hercules crushed whatever is in his path.

* * *

"Let...Go...Of...Me…!" That was it, screw it. He didn't care if he got in their way. No way is Jason missing this rescue ops. Oh and how he wished to get away from this brat.

"But Jason-Sama! You can't go!" Medea (Lily) said still hugging him dragging him down from running at all.

"I don't give a damn!" Jason shouted with his face straining. "No way am I gonna miss rescuing my best bud!"

"Hmph!" Medea (Lily) pouted. "Would you rather be with a big burly man, or a cute little girl like me!"

"The former obviously." Jason shouted. He then paused as he realized what he just said. "Wait, not what I meant."

"I can't believe you prefer men over me!" Medea (Lily) teared up.

"That's not what I meant!" Gosh was this girl annoying. In any case he had to hurry and fast. He bet an already awesome fight is occuring. One he wanted to participate in no matter what. And nothing will stop him from entering.

"Sup." Cursed Arm said as he watched the two Servants, appearing next to them.

"What in-Hassan!" Jason cried out surprised by his appearance.

"Hi!" Medea (Lily) politely said.

"Hello to you as well Medea (Lily)." He then looked at Jason. "I see someone tried entering the battleground despite what I said. Oh well, the break out is already done."

"Huh?" Jason dumbly said.

"Yep." Cursed Arm chuckled. "We broke Hercules out, and while we caused more than a bit of a mess. "Fire trucks could be heard with some people screaming at a distance. Some smoke could be seen from the prison. "Overall, nobody has died. We stole a lot of stuff, and Atalanta is taking the big guy back to a safehouse with Hundred Persona. So a mission success."

"Amazing!" Medea (Lily) had sparkles in her eyes.

"No." Jason only had despair. He landed on his knees, looking on in longing at the prison. "No." At the destruction caused. With people lying around in pain. "Nooo." The battle that has happened with undoubtedly where Atalanta, Cursed Arm, Hundred Persona, and of course Hercules battled the people there. "NOOOOOOO!" All without him being unable to participate, let aside see the fight.

"Man your loud." Cursed Arm simply said as Jason screamed.

* * *

**No action seen at all, shame. But this is a comedy. Don't worry, we'll see a real fight eventually. Doubt normal cops would have provided entertainment anyway.**

* * *

"_And now the Council has declared for these three to be captured in Vale." _Images of three individuals were shown. A giant man, a stunning girl, and a guy with blonde hair choking on food. _"If you see these individuals, then please report them to the local authorities."_

"So those guys are here to huh. Interesting." Floating above the harsh sand and looking at a device she took called a Scroll, a girl with black hair and very little clothing covering her just smiled.

"Ha! Those dorks actually became wanted. Idiots." Chuckling, she then summoned her weapon and ride, a giant bow with such exquisite designs. She bet anybody watching would be jealous of her and the amount of precocious riches she had on her. Thank you Gilgamesh. Pompous asshole.

"Now then," The girl with pigtails smirked as she saw some people nearby. "Time to get some followers."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Night time. The shattered moon let out its light in the city of Vale, where Ozpin watched with no worry. Except for one.

'_That energy in Vaccuo, it's massive. Even more than the Summer Maiden.' _It worried him by what could possibly be emitting that energy. Because while just a bit lower, that energy felt as if it belonged to...A God.

'_No. It can't be them. I haven't gathered them yet.' _The Brothers were many things, but liars they were not. He didn't think it was them that arrived, and he ruled out Salem as while her magic is formidable, it's nowhere near this amount. As for the Maidens, they were ruled out as he knew them best. As for the possiblity it was Dust, heck no. Vaccuo ran out ages ago.

So then, what was this?

'_When I have time I should contact the Headmaster to see if he knows.' _A being with mass power would surely have caught the Headmaster of the Shade Academy where he would know what is going on there. However, he had another problem than just that. And it wasn't just Salem getting this massive energy source that he can feel across the continent away either. No, it was more of a local matter.

Mainly how the White Fang have supposedly attacked the prison and released that giant man. Although Ozpin knew better than to believe they were White Fang. While reviewing the footage he gathered, he noted how all of them seemed to look eerily the same if not for differences in the body. Not to mention the severe lack of faunus traits on any of them.

Like with the energy source, it made him ponder on who could this new group be. Because if they weren't White Fang, then who were they, and for what reason did they release that giant man? So many questions, so few answers. The most getting that they must be connected to the group he tried recruiting for Beacon.

'_I'm getting too old for this.' _He lamented. Days like this he sometimes wished he never took the Gods deal if being reborn every damn time. Becomes a pain every generation. Double for things like this.

He could only hope no trouble would happen tonight.

* * *

"So it's official, we'll all do our own thing." It has reached night time by now, and the four members of the Argo along with all three Hassans were in the Assassin's hideout until they left to join a man called Roman. All of them revealing what they would do now.

With Jason revealing his own thoughts.

"Of course. No way I want to stay here." He told Cursed Arm who began the meeting.

"This place is a little...cramped." Medea (Lily) tried saying nicely, though found it difficult with Hercules squishing her just a bit.

"Personally I wouldn't mind sleeping in the forest." Atalanta suggested.

**"▂!" **The Demi-God also agreed.

"Then I guess it's settled." Hundred Persona, who was leaning on a shelf began. "We Hassans will join Torchwick and see what we can learn about this strange...timeline, while also gathering information about possible Servants."

"Right, You sure there are other Servants here?" Jason wanted to be sure there weren't to many Servants wandering around. Last thing he needed was an entire army here and then beating him up for dragging him here in this world. That would be a nightmare.

"We're in front of you, aren't we?" Cursed Arm stated the obvious. "And yes, aside from us you I have also confirmed two other Servants known as Avenger and that Foreigner girl."

So the weakest Servant in existence and that creepy kid. Two more is already to many. Though on the other hand, he doubted that weakling called Avenger can do anything to him. So ha! As for that child...Atalanta might make a good shield to hide behind.

"And while I can't remember just who was on the Rayshift before the explosion, I'm certain I saw Sigurd."

Forget Atalanta. She'd break before that monsters might. He'll need Hercules to deal with this.

"To think there will be other Servants here with us." Medea (Lily) smiled. "And here I thought it would be lonely with only us."

"Yes, well, it'll still be difficult in finding them. For none of us know where any of them are at all." He then spread his arm out wide. "For all we know, they could be anywhere from the city to a volcano."

"Why use that word specifically?" Atalanta asked.

"Because when all three of us landed together, it was in the sewers." All of the Argo crew cringed at that.

"It took us _days _to get the smell out." Hundred Persona shivered. She couldn't believe the disgustingness of it all when laning inside a full sewer. It would have been better if they landed in a field of Grimm or a pile of bleeding dead bodies. At least with the latter they were used to such liquid. Not whatever_ touched _them.

"What will you do anyway?" Serenity then asked the four Servants who first arrived here. All of them then looking at each other at the question being given to them. In a way, it actually is something they needed to think about.

I mean really, what are they going to do.

After the breakout they did for Hercules during the day, aside from Medea (Lily) all of their faces were on the wanted list, even Jason despite having not participated. Must have figured that he was part of their group somehow. Whatever the case, they were now wanted men and women.

Sure the Hassans can deal with it easily, but they were already trained for such a thing. They weren't. Even worse, with their faces plastered everywhere they really couldn't enjoy the outside world, or at least not like they normally would.

"...I don't suppose you can get the city to drop the charges?" Jason asked them.

"No." Is the immediate response from Cursed Arm.

"Why not?" Jason demanded.

"Because the situation of this is much greater than busting out two troublesome teenagers." Cursed Arm informed them.

"Indeed." Hundred Persona nodded. "It was easy to get you two released thanks to the fact that what you did wasn't that big of a deal. The breakout though-which happened in plain daylight however, is another matter entirely."

The destruction of one-fourth of a prison. Broken bones and injuries from the city's officers. Stolen items off all sorts ranging from minor to important. Not to mention a few criminals actually escaped during their time there. It would take a miracle to somehow get them innocent, and even if they somehow could-which they can't-their faces would still be known.

"Great. Just great." Jason muttered insidiously. Hating the situation. "The one time I get my ten minutes of fame, and they use a bad picture. What the heck." Said situation being completely off topic.

"Ignoring him." Atalanta spoke not wanting to hear Jason's rants. "I don't suppose you'll keep in contact with us, no?"

Serenity then grabbed a bag where she took out a bundle of those cell phone touch screens called scrolls. She then handed each and every one of them an accessorized color of them. Green for Atalanta, blue for Medea (Lily), red for Hercules, and gold for Jason who didn't realize the gift as he's still talking.

All four gifted scrolls of their own.

Snap!

All three gifted with scrolls of their own. Hercules having decided he didn't need one at all. Though he did turn on a television just to avoid getting bored. The contents of the show being of a cooking special.

"We will contact you all with these." Cursed Arm told them. Thanking how the Masters have taught them how to use such a device as apparently its very useful information at the moment. "If we find any information on the whereabouts of the other Servants, we'll send a text."

"A...text?" Sadly while the Masters taught many how to use such a device, a few such as Caster had no clue. Evidenced by how she just poked the machine in a cute manner. Unaware she's only pushing the home button over and over again.

"...Just ask Atalanta." Cursed Arm told her.

"And I guess we send you any information we might find?" The Archer took a guess with the Hassan nodding.

"That's right, any information can be useful." Hundred Persona then grabbed a bag full of goodies her other personalities took and then grabbed something from it. A blue crystal to be specific. "Perhaps anything like this." She showed them the crystal.

"What is that?" The Archer asked as she grabbed it. When she did though, she felt some form of energy coming from it. Energy that made her feel...whole.

"No idea. But when my fellow personalities grabbed this, they said they felt something and tried absorbing it." Hundred Persona grabbed the crystal and then gripped it. There the others saw how the light of the crystal just seemed to leave it and the energy enter the Hassan's body. A strange aura enveloping her that matched the crystals color before vanishing.

"You just…." Jason said a bit impressed.

"Absorbed the energy, yeah." She replied. "Seems these little things can allow us to regain some of our energy. Not a lot, but a decent amount. Heck, I also noticed how some crystals give more energy than others."

"Oh, that must be this Dust thing." Medea (Lily) then spoke, gathering everyone's attention.

"_..and now we put a bit of flour-" _Except for Hercules who just enjoyed the show.

"Hold on a second," Jason grabbed Medea (Lily)'s shoulders, which she liked. "You know what this stuff is?"

"Uh-hu." She nodded as she held Jason's shoulders, which prompted him to let go and remove her appendages. "When I stayed with a guy who was wearing a face mask-I think-to be Robin Hood, he told me how his job was to steal Dust." She then pointed at the decaying crystal slowly falling apart. "That."

"They call this crystal...Dust?" Serenity didn't feel a crystal with energy reserves that they can use to refill themselves should be called dust. It felt stupid in her opinion.

"Yep." Medea (Lily) nodded. "And he was gathering _a lot _of it." She then told them this highly useful information. Her hands then making a large motion. "LIke, an entire warehouse or two full of it." All the grown Servants then giving each other a knowing look. Realizing the implications of what their young Caster just said.

Dust. An unknown energy crystal that can somehow refuel their reserves of mana. Potentially even allow them access to some of their former skills currently locked away. Whatever the case, the Hassans know had a new goal in mind with working with Roman.

"Thank you very much for this information Medea (Lily)." Cursed Arm told the Caster by rubbing her head affectionately with his one good arm. Something the small Lily Servant enjoyed as she smiled.

"Now this information can indeed be useful." Hundred Persona only saw one problem. The Foreigner girl. She didn't know what's going on with her, but she seemed very devoted to Roman for some reason. And while she didn't know why, what she did know was that it'd be best if they take Dust from the thief with subterfuge. No way they wanted a fight to end with _that girl_. Her powers were unnatural.

"Alright, so that ends with what we will do." Cursed Arm then got back on topic. "So what will you four be doing?"

"I'll tell you what we'll be doing." The one who spoke is Jason, who had a mischievous look on his face. One that Atalanta and Medea (Lily) recognized from their former captain. A look that meant he was about to do something possibly crazy yet just might work. They should know, because their adventure back when they were alive was crazy in itself.

Standing up big and tall, he then grabbed the bag of Dust from Hundred Persona who just looked angry at the theft and then took out the crystals. He then absorbed them all as they refueled his tank of mana while also giving him a rather interesting color show which made him look rather cool.

"We aren't certainly going to run, hide, or act like cowards." He said as he felt his old strength returning. "No. We aren't going to hide in the shadows like emo freaks." The Hassan then remembered why they didn't like this guy. "Nor are we going to be hipsters by going into the forest like those idiots on tv." Right, he kept mocking her old home. Atalanta had to hold back from shooting an arrow in his face.

"Nor are we going to stay in some dark danky place where we'll grow old and die like some hag." Medea (Lily) just smiled. Smiled as her staff started shining just a little. Jason didn't notice this or didn't care as he continued anyway. "No." He dropped the decaying crystals as he robbed them of their energy. Having a golden aura that none of the others would admit suited him.

"Beautiful." Except for the Lily Servant whom Jason ignored.

"If anything. We're going to do one thing. If we're treated like criminals, then we may as well act like it. And what better way to do so," Jason then grabbed his sword and pulled it out as he shined. "Than running this town!" He then held the sword up high, as he shined as if entering another realm.

Shing!

Only for the sharp tip of his sword to accidentally hit the very old and dusty fan which finally snapped at his action and came crashing down. Dust sent everywhere causing all of them to cough and hack the small particles entering their throat.

As for Jason, he was now lying on the floor with the very fan itself on him. No longer shining as brilliantly as he once did. The man who sought to enter a higher realm, came crashing down to earth quite harshly.

* * *

**The Servants becoming criminals and not helping Beacon or the teams? Who would have guessed.**

* * *

"Oh come one! Are you kidding me! Stupid brat!" Sitting outside a room is Abigail herself sucking on a lollipop. Here she is hearing her father shouting and yelling the occasional profanity at what apparently was a failed job. Something about another girl in red who messed with the hired goons he got and totally had him running.

She knew she should have helped.

'_Still. I wish he'd lower the curses. The Lord certainly wouldn't like that.' _She then ushered a prayer to the Lord to forgive her father's actions of profanity. Once she finished she continued sucking on her treat when she felt something.

"I see you three are back." From the shadows the famed Assassins known as the Hassan have appeared. The 'Old Man of the Mountain' group.

"Indeed." The lead and sole male said. "And we have finished our part of the job. So now we will serve your...father."

"So long as you don't cause him trouble, I don't mind." She told them. "He told me to show you your rooms if you came back. Which reminds me, he also wanted to know if you weren't White Fang just to be certain and what was up with that prison break. It's all over the news." Her father laughed at that. The incompetence of the police she believed.

"No fear, we are not affiliated with the White Fang. Though you should know this." Abigail just shrugged as she began walking with them following. "As for the breakout, well, we had a deal made for a favor. Now done."

"Very well." Abigail said believing their words. "In any case, I believe this will be a wonderful relationship. Which reminds me, is there really just three of you?"

"What do you mean." The Cursed Hand asked.

"Nothing. Must have been my imagination." Strange. She could have sworn she saw another, but it must have been a mistake after all. After all, the woman she saw was nowhere near the three when she first saw her at night, nor did she wear a mask.

'_She did look beautiful though.'_ She then noticed a familiar person that dressed like a certain ice cream which she smiled at. "Oh. Have I shown you three Neo?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Initiation.

It's a test that all students must take upon being accepted into a school such as Beacon. Where they will have to prove themselves if they have what it takes to be accepted and join the academies rank.

Of course not everybody knew what this test was. The school always keeping it a secret, with many assuming it to be either some written test or perhaps a fight with a teacher. Rumor even has it that the test involved a cliff for some reason.

Whatever the case, all the students joining were about ready to learn what they can.

"This is so boring." Students. Not a whiny blonde person who's not even at the school but laying down on a bench. One of course in the shadier parts of Vale city where most people didn't bother going to. By his side and around him being Atalanta, Hercules, and Medea (Lily).

All of them looking rather deflated.

"I can't believe this is now what I'm hunting." Atalanta muttered holding her arrow where a rat was now dead on the pointy end. Which she then sadly brought to a small fire which she used to hold the rat over and cook.

"To think we fell this far." Medea (Lily) never realized how difficult it was roughing it in the wild. They weren't even in the wild either. Just an empty lot that had cracks all over and the occasional bird. Apparently trying to survive without the aid of modern society is a lot tougher than what's shown on television.

Hercules also looked sad as he just sat down doing nothing in particular. In his hands being a scroll that ran out of battery all ready. He was watching something when it just turned off. Even worse, he had no charger.

"Uh!" Jason then turned to Atalanta. "Why haven't you hunted us real food woman!" He shouted at her only to duck to avoid a shot arrow which then hit the wall and promptly snapped on impact. It was one made out of a branch, showing just how far their supplies also fell.

"Shut it." She coldly spoke against him. "It's not my fault most of the animals are nowhere near the city." When she first went to hunt down food, she found no animals at all. It was later she would learn from some intel gathering that animals usually stayed away from the city both because of humans and because of Grimm.

From what they learned of their time here, Grimm never really hunted down animals. However, they did avoid the Grimm as they are nothing but trouble, with most animals leaving to find another area. Now it made sense why Atalanta never saw any animals-or at least big ones like bears-even when they walked through the forest. These Grimm drove them out. Made her hate them more. False beasts.

As such, Atalanta had no choice but to use her superior skills and hunting tactics on...rats.

"I have never felt more ashamed of this." She admitted as her stomach then growled. Just another stupid side-effect from being in this world where now they feel hungry and compelled to eat just like regular humans. What is wrong with them!?

"I can't _take it _anymore!" Jason then stood up livid. "We've been doing nothing for under a week. A week!" He shouted. "And while the Hassan are probably enjoying their new lives with that thief along with Abigail, we're stuck roughing it like hobos!" And after he said that speech as well. This is humiliating.

The only reason they haven't starved to death is because thanks to Medea (Lily), she's been able to gather just enough stolen food to feed them. Uh. To think their lives hung in the balance of a girl who used her cuteness to get that food. It won't be long before that fails.

"**"▄▄▅▅▂▂▃▃!" **Hercules himself also looked tired of doing nothing but hide. Here he is, a Berserker. A famed Heroic Spirit that has such power that almost no Servant could beat him head on. Used as a great devastating force whenever summoned in a Grail War or Chaldea. Instead now forced into hiding with nobody to fight.

At long last the Heroic Spirits finally found something that they were weak to.

Living a normal life.

"I guess this should have been expected." Medea (Lily) says as she then checks the small fire where the rats were being cooked. "On the battlefield all of us are super useful. Yet in the real world when trying to be like an average human we're all surprisingly ...weak."

Yes, this was why Heroic Spirits were always used for battle. While they may have been normal humans once, these Servants could never in a million years be capable of living a normal life since they are beings displaced from time and era itself. Even if the Holy Grail War gave them information, living a truly normal life is impossible.

No ID. No money. No home. No family. No certification. No social security card. No nothing!

In a sense, one could say that while they while Servants could defeat any problem in battle with their absurd power, they became atrociously downright lame in trying to live a regular life. Double as they no longer had a Master or Chaldea to help cover their tracks of identification and being questioned by people with good eyes.

They needed to do something and soon. Or they would literally die not because of another Servant, monster, or even a God. But because of starvation of all things!

'_And like hell I'll allow that!' _Jason began trying to focus on what to do. Their lives were actually at risk by something so simple yet dangerous. Meaning Jason had to use his brain to figure out how to get themselves out of this mess. The only question being the how. _'Medea (Lily) is getting us some food which helps, but not enough. Especially for Hercules.' _He slowly began thinking.

'_Maybe she can start stealing this Lien.' _He then discarded that thought away. _'No. We still don't know the exact currency and it wouldn't be long for her to get caught. Stealing food is one thing, but money is something else.' _This would be so much easier if they could just go to some charity thing, but aside from Caster none of them could on account of being wanted.

He then sighed as he realized what must be done.

"Alright everyone, get up." He told them all with his old crew facing him."I know we're we need to go to maybe get something to fill our bellies. And certainly not some twitchy dead rat."

"And what idea would that be?" Atalanta asked cautiously. Hoping very well that Jason had an actual plan and not something that would make things worse.

"Let's just say I heard of a place that just might get us some business." Not to mention maybe even become a starting point to running this town.

"Do we have to?" Medea (Lily) didn't really want to go anywhere.

"Scree!"

"Gah!" She then yelped as suddenly one of the 'dead' rats began moving from the stick she had held from the fire which she then threw. The rat then scurrying off despite the burns on it never to be seen again.

That was all the convincing needed to leave.

* * *

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." This just wasn't Junior's day. First for a while he had to deal with an utterly idiotic guard who couldn't even do his job right. From flirting with women, to taking drinks he shouldn't have, and ditching his post. Then he had Roman take his men which he soon learned were in jail, cutting off his staff supply.

Even worse than that, some blonde bimbo came by and ruined his entire club. The entire club! All because he had no information on some woman. Yeah he understood maybe her slapping him, but grabbing his balls, injuring his staff, the Malachite sisters, and causing him hundreds to thousands of Lien in property damage, medical care, and insurance!?

His bar had been shut down now because there was no point in keeping it open until he fixed the damage.

Life however had different choices.

Bam!

"Junior! Where are you?"

"Well damn."

Walking into his club as if they owned the place were three people of the four he knew. Not personally of course, but he'd be stupid not to recognize some of the most wanted people in Vale just a bit under Roman.

A blonde fool who acted way to overconfident with no bite.

A cool faunus with a killer gaze and aesthetic beauty.

A young little girl who looked as if she came from a fairy tale.

Finally him. A man who looked like more beast than human with glowing red eyes, muscles bigger than his head, and an intimidating presence.

"Shit." He cursed. He then tried calming himself and tried putting up a good front, otherwise these guys might walk all over him. Though with that monster there, they just might. "So...what can I do for you folks on this day?"

"Just heard that when there's trouble, you're the man to call." The blonde fool then walked towards him. "See, my friends-" The faunus made a cough with the little princess saying something about 'wife'. "-My friend Berserker and those two aquatints and I need help in making the green."

"Green?"

"Lien." The blonde guy corrected himself. "And lots of it. So, hook us with some kind of job or whatever, we handle it, and then you give us the cash."

That wasn't...as bad as Junior thought would be demanded. Had any other high ranking crook-Roman-came in here, they'd have tried man handling him for extra. More so with him being vulnerable and the only person here. Everyone else either recovering, in prison, or the sisters case, taking a day off.

"...You just want a job?" Junior hesitated.

"Just something to get us cash, and maybe you can rent us some apartment. A nice and big one for my man there." The blonde them jabbed a thumb at the man-monster who just let out a deep breath. Creepy.

"Of course we'll also help as well." The little princess then walked up to Junior as she then took out a few vials and placed them on the counter of the bar. She then opened one up and handed it to Junior who slowly grabbed it. The kid just smiling and ushering him to drink it.

He didn't want to, but a look at that monster made him decide that if this is poison, better this than being crushed. So he took a quick swig and swallowed.

"Woah!" Then felt a rush of energy in him like no other. As if he drank a sweet liquid that lit up his taste buds like a jolly snow day. His body feeling full of energy. His own aura actually being restocked to the max. Old aches he felt vanishing just like that. Aura is good at healing outside damage, but inside damage like with what blondie (female one) did took longer to recover.

Yet one swig and he felt good as new.

"Consider that a sign of trust." The blonde guy smirked.

"Just...Just what are these?" Junior then decided to ask.

"Healing potions." The little princess told him. "It took awhile to make, but they can heal bons, torn muscle, stop bleeding, and other stuff." This girl must be a genius! His face showing a shocked expression at the golden opportunity being presented to him.

If he has this, then he can heal all his men just like that. Or at least some with the few he had. He then gulped but decided maybe he can get as much as he can. But chose to play his words carefully.

"I don't suppose you can...make more of this?" He asks.

"Oh she can." The blonde man spoke up for her. "Though that's gonna cost extra." He thought as much. Junior then sighed as he scratched his head.

"Look, this is a nice deal. However," he then waved his hand to the club that's still under repair. "As you can see, it'll be awhile before I can make any money." Damn girl! If it weren't for the fact that he didn't want the police coming here, he'd have called the cops on that girl.

"Then just get us a nice place to live in and pay us later." The blonde compromised. "Also, we want information as well, along with some good food. In return," He then looked at the princess from where somewhere she pulled out even more vials enough to give to all his men. "You can have these now."

This guy...he totally had this planned. Contrast to the unflattering picture shown on television, this guy made it so that he got a good deal in the end. Impressive. Grabbing the vials, Junior saved them for later and went to get out a few papers he had in a drawer. Pulling out a folder which he handed to the blonde guy.

"Not extravagant but big, not too close to social activity, and most police don't go there in the area." The blonde guy picked it up, made a few nods, then smiled.

"Excellent. Pleasure doing business with you." Then like that left with his crew. Junior then sighed in relief, glad things didn't get as ugly as he thought. While it sucked he would be losing some money and one of his controlled homes, he at least got enough vials to heal his men. Heck, he might have a vial or two leftover, where maybe he can send it to one of his contacts to study.

If this thing can be replicated, then who knows what possibilities can open up.

* * *

**Jason actually having a **_**good plan**_**!? It was bound to happen.**

**And Servants living in the real world without a fight...I see only disaster there.**

* * *

"Man, that was so relaxing."

"I know, right."

Walking down the streets of Vale are two sisters that some men had their gaze on finding them to be rather good looking.

Twin sisters. Red and white. Long hair and short hair. Those elegant legs. The nice dresses they donned along with the make-up that made them look nice. Little did these men know however is that these girls weren't normal girls at all, but two guards of one Junior Xiong's from a local club.

Currently they were taking the day off and went out to relax at the spa which did wonders for their stress. That damn blonde bimbo caused them a lot of pain. Ll because of not getting information? Jerk!

Whatever the case, Melanie and Militia were just having some relaxing sister fun time which they enjoyed. Still, they did wish they could have others to hang out with and have fun. Being with just the two of them is fine, but they wouldn't mind if they met other people like them. Junior and his boys being no fun.

"So." Melanie then said as they continued walking. "Once Junior finishes the club up, he says he'll need to get something to attract people's attention. What do you think he'll do?"

"Hm." Militia placed a finger on her chin. "No clue. But if I were to wager, maybe some singing."

"That would be nice." The sister admitted. "But then who would we hire or get to volunteer to sing for us."

"Good point." The club will need a lot of money once most of it was wasted on the repairs. So it'll be difficult to regain that money afterwards. As they continued walking, the two then saw something on a nearby television screen.

On it a reporter from what appears to be Vaccuo was saying something.

"_A mass amount of Grimm had been attacking locals, but luckily a strange woman has appeared that annihilated them all." _The image showed some girl with a weird hat, showing a lot of breasts, and wearing a yellow outfit of sorts punching Grimm away. _"She is the second person to show such power after another who has been robbing people of their jewels and Dust for 'protecting' them from Grimm. We have no idea who she is, though reports have stated the woman had carried away a young faunus boy claiming him to be her partner for some reason."_

The two sisters then looked at each other.

"There really are a bunch of weirdos out there."

"Agreed."

Then continued on walking.

* * *

**That was number 13. Who will be the last two Servants?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Home at long last. Or at least a place they can call home.

It was as that man who for some reason called himself Junior said. A place that didn't have too many people around, and is secluded from other areas. Not small either, and appeared to be good enough for all of them to fit in to. The perfect place to start their beginnings.

"Aw man." Jason suddenly moaned upon seeing the complex dissatisfied with it already. "I thought this would be a cool apartment not some crummy one."

"It looks fine to me." Atalanta said with the other two agreeing.

"Maybe because you all have bad tastes." Jason counted back. Then huffing while crossing his arms with a frown on his face. "Can't believe I gave that guy those healing potions. I shouldn't have been so generous."

The three who weren't whining just gave each other a look. They sighed while shaking their heads. Of course Jason would whine about this apartment. He always had an extravagant taste of riches. He would have whined no matter what.

"Just move on already." The Archer criticized. "If anybody should be complaining, it's me." After all, she wanted to stay and live in the forest. But with those Grimm everywhere and lack of animals to hunt, it'd be stupid. She wished she could have lived on an island instead.

"I think it looks very comfy." Medea (Lily), always the chipper one, said with a smile. She then faced Hercules. "Don't you think so to?"

"▂▅▅!" Seems the big guy agreed.

"You guys really have no taste." He pitied them. "Ah whatever, at least we can stay here, eat, relax, and _rule _Vale! Hahahaha!" Jason then began laughing like a mad man, the same way he did when he once faced the Master during that Singularity. Oh yes, he remembered that time.

"And how-no-_why _would we want to run this place?" Atalanta gave a criticizing glare.

"It does seem like a lot of work." Medea (Lily) nodded seeing no benefit in ruling some city.

"▅▂!" Hercules rather be fighting that doing paperwork. Those muscles weren't meant for the pen.

"Oh come on. It could be fun." Jason tried telling them. "I mean. I was once a ruler, and I had a grand time."

"Until your death." Medea (Lily) then reminded him in that jolly tone of hers.

"...Right, right. Death." Jason tried ignoring that part of his old life. Or the other him anyway, since Servants weren't the originals anyway, but copies of said original. Still hurt to think about it. The burning ship and being crushed. He then coughed pretending he didn't hear that remark.

"Look guys. Think of it like this." He then waved his arm across the city and beyond. Standing as tall as he could to impress them. "Right now, this is a golden opportunity. An opportunity to live life. Life without them."

His allies glanced at him a bit confused. Something Jason would be glad to clear up. Ready to tell him his thoughts of this situation.

"Listen. I'll admit, when I first came here to this era, it was to off myself so I no longer had to be used as cannon fodder by the Masters." So it really was self-interest after all. Typical. While a bit upset, the crew of the Argo listened nonetheless.

"Yet after spending some time here I realized, that despite our inability to use our greater powers, isn't that a good thing?" Medea (Lily), Atalanta, Hercules, all three were now becoming a bit more interested in seeing what Jason was trying to say. "Think of it like this." Jason continued on.

"Up until now, we would only be summoned by the Holy Grail only to end up being the servants to some jackass mage. A person who's more likely to see us as tools and nothing more." Yes, that's what a life as a Heroic Spirit is. Being summon but then used as a tool to have their Master win to get them a wish. Yet other than that, nothing more as on the off chance their Master won, they'd just be thrown away while all their hard work got them nothing.

"For an unknown amount of times, even if we don't remember it, we've been summoned over and over getting killed all while being a tool." The three couldn't exactly...deny that. While there were a few exceptional mages out there, the chances of getting such a kind Master is rare. "Heck. Think of it like this." Jason then looked serious. "Even if we met a good man, we'd vanish eventually and that's it. No memory in the next life, just summoned again like that."

Jason then grabbed something from his pocket, and took out an item.

"Is that," Medea (Lily) eyes widened as she felt she recognized the thing in Jason's hand. Something he confirmed.

A small communicator to Chaldea.

"Yep." He told them. "However before you say anything, it doesn't work. But that's not my point. My point is, that Chaldea in its own way...isn't any different from our other Masters across time and space."

Now this was getting interested. The three leaning in just a bit closer as Jason explains his own thoughts on Chaldea.

"Listen, I admit it. Chaldea isn't entirely so bad." He says confessing that the organization they work for wasn't a nightmare compared to being a Servant in a Holy Grail War. "It treats us well, we get to relax, speak with other Servants without killing each other to the death-most of the time." He whispered that last part. "Yet, even then we're still confined in that place. Trapped."

Trapped?

"Because of our dispositions, our personalities forged from our own era, we have a different mindset than most people." He then proceeded to turn and point at each and every one of them.

Atalanta. "You have a mentality of the strong live and the weak die. Protecting the children. Loving the forest." He says to her. "But in modern society, you'd be banished from a forest if your aught. Your mentality frowned upon. And you won't be able to protect the kids, maybe some...but not all of them."

Atalanta clenched her fist. Recalling one Holy Grail War involving a serial killer Servant...and her failure in helping them.

Medea (Lily). "You are-and I hate to say this-an exceptional person with mass magical powers and ability. And in this state, you can heal all you can." He then narrowed his eyes. "Yet in the end, you can't really trust people, at least deep down. Not to mention in the real world, you'd be constantly stalked by those who wish to abuse your abilities. Not to mention with your age, you'd be put in foster over and over again."

Medea (Lily) can't deny that. Unlike her adult self a child couldn't live in the real world at all. They'd just be bugged, and if she ever showed her powers, she would indeed be a target.

Hercules. "Finally you big guy." Jason walked up to him. "I don't like bad mouthing you, but I still have to say it." Jason said actually feeling a bit bad. Sighing at what had to be done. "You..are a great man, a strong warrior, and a dear friend. Yet...the current you would be nothing but a loon in the eyes of society. A man to be imprisoned. A monster that while misunderstood, people have good reason to do so. As you are summoned in your weakest Class, and are unable to live a normal life at all."

Hercules said nothing, not even a grunt. While the front of his mind didn't comprehend what was said, somewhere a part of it understood. Understood even through the Mad Enchantment that Jason is right. Even in Chaldea most stayed away from him, not out of cruelty or offensive manner, but simply because he scared them. Something he didn't like.

"I'm not trying to get you all to hate Chaldea.' Jason then tells them. "Like I said, they have treated us better than any other place compared to most people. The Masters themselves being a rare kind people that treat us like normal people."

Jason then turned away, facing the blue sky.

"However, to me they felt like a chain. While I can't say I hate them, I never liked how in the end, at the end of the day we _still _have to listen to Chaldea's _orders_." Chaldea summoned them with kind smiles and a warm hug, yet Jason knew that in a way, they only summoned them not because they wanted to talk at the time, but just more muscle to use in battle.

In a sense, can't one say that they were only _ever summoned _just to obey?

Like Jason said, he didn't hate Chaldea. In truth he did enjoy some of his time there. Yet always, _always _they were confined, unable to see the real world. What the earth has become after their time. Not to mention the only reason most Servants like Chaldea is because of the Masters themselves.

Because if they weren't there, the kind Masters that treated them like humans, would they even like Chaldea?

"And yet, look where we are now." This time the three listened, unconsciously looking at the sky and the city beyond it. "While by complete accident, and with some determinants to ourselves, can't you see that for the first time in forever that we're no longer chained. No longer told to obey things. No world threat to suddenly stop."

It was then the other three also realized this to.

While they can't deny they missed Chaldea, a part of them-a small part-always did wish to be free. Walk around without consequence. Not be confined to one place. Somewhat disliking their only travels was through Singularities they couldn't 100% enjoy as they had an immediate threat to stop.

Yet here, they had none of that pressure at all.

"That's right, we're free." Jason softly told them. "If you wish to continue missing Chaldea, then go ahead. I understand if they're are some Servants you miss, or even the Masters. Yet think on this, now that we obey nobody, now that we aren't in modern society to cause disorder, and now that we aren't tied to restrictions...what will you do?"

For a moment, none of them thought of anything.

Then ideas and thoughts came to mind. Choices they could make. Places they could see.

No more Demon God Pillars, constant battling, or silly rules to stop them from releasing their own desires.

At long last they could possibly indulge themselves into acting on their own desires.

Yes they would miss Chaldea. The Masters. Yet in a way, couldn't they also be happy just being free?

"In any case, I know what I'm planning on doing." Jason said snapping them out of their thoughts. "While it might seem silly to you all, I still want to make a place where people can be happy under my rule. To get that second chance I never could in Chaldea. A wish I can make not through some stupid Grail, but through my own power."

Who says he needs that stupid artifact. Last he heard they caused nothing but trouble. Especially how he heard rumors of one in Fuyuki which was corrupted or something. The point is, he'll make his dream kingdom on his own with his bare hands if he has two.

He may not have his full Servant powers, but he'll be damned if he lets that stop him. He then faced his former Argo crew members. Then said one thing. "So, you with me?"

….

….

….

….

….

Finally the silence broke by one.

"Of course." Medea (Lily) smiled beautifully. "Who said I wouldn't be with you."

Atalanta groaned. "Well ...someone has to stop you from going to far. Knowing you, you'll get into something dangerous and you'll need me to pull your ass out of it." She then scratched the back of her head, but smiled. "Why not. But if you do anything stupid, I'll kill you myslelf."

"▄▄▅▅▂▂▃▃!" Hercules was in.

"Haha!" Jason smiled as he saw his former friends were indeed with him. "In that case," He then pulled out his sword and held it high in the air. "Let our adventures continue!"

* * *

"Now then, let us end the adventures of all that stand in my way." somewhere far away, beyond Vale and most of the world, there lies a place that was corrupt, dying, and full of malice. Standing in the middle of it all is a large dark castle, where inside numerous people are inside.

A man who was once a great scientist in the city of the sky, only to be disgraced.

A man who cherishes his sister, only to be taken by another and led to death.

A man who once only killed for pleasure, now killed for the woman he held high.

Then finally the one leading them is a woman who looked human yet was not. Red eyes, black veins, pale skin, and irradiated aura of darkness that can be recognized as something...Grimm.

"It seems our dear Cinder has finally gathered a few pawns to move against the fool in the tower." The lady of Grimm told her audience at the table. All of them listening closely. "However be warned, as I have told her some time ago. A strange new presence has come, with many that may just choose on the side of the wizard."

Her eyes then looked to the side. Her lips then smiling. "At the very least, we have new allies of our own."

"Yeah you do." Avenger chuckled. "Been awhile since I caused some killing." His hands morphing into claws. "Always wanted to cause some chaos and death. Hahaha!"

"Just stay out of my way." A beautiful woman in black clothing said. "For my mission is to help the Hassan and hope they no longer chase that false God called the Grail. I may be a _fake Assassin_, but I have my pride in worshiping the Hassans God."

"And I will be happy to help." The lady of Grimm said. "It's also nice to hear that Cinder also found another ally just like you two. A rather violent one who's mastery of the spear is ever so savage with a thirst for battle I have never seen. And while that strange presence in Vaccuo is worrisome, it can be dealt with in time."

The pieces of the board has been set. While not all the pieces obeyed the Wizard and Witch, that didn't mean it would be the end of either of their plans. They would just have to be wary of the pieces trying to get in the way of their own, or hers specifically. Because if any piece tried getting in her way, she'll _break_ them.

* * *

**And so ends that. And while I technically said it before, I'd like to think this is the true end of the Prologue so to say. Or maybe Act 1. In any case, time to reveal the Servants that have come to Remnant.**

_**The Dream Team:**_** Jason, Medea (Lily), Hercules, and Atalanta.**

_**The Fifteen Servants:**_** Abigail Williams, Angra Mainyu, Asterois, Saber (Lily), Cursed Arm, Hundred Personas, Serenity, Medusa (Lancer), Jeanne Alter Santa Lily, Sigurd, Ishtar/Ereshkigal, No Name Assassin, Xuanzang Sanzang, Cú Chulainn (Alter).**

**Man are they all over the place. Who knows, maybe I'll have more come. However for now, I have a problem. As you can see, I already have so many Servants here. So it makes things a bit difficult to decide who to focus on. Don't be mistaken, I did like making Jason, but a part of me also felt that wouldn't it be interesting to see the other Servants and their respective partners.**

**Granted you have probably noticed none of them seem to be with RWBY, Beacon, or whatever, but I always felt that it was a bit overused to have Servants usually be with the side of good. Don't get me wrong, I love the teams there and all-and I will show them, but I also enjoy having the Servants on the other end of the law. That's just my thing.**

**In any case, I'll be setting up a Poll and it'll last for about until the end of the New Year, maybe sooner give or take. Here all of you will decide on who I can possibly focus on. The choices will be on the upcoming Poll I'll have up soon on my profile. I hope you've all enjoyed this story, because once this Poll is done, time to begin Act 2-canon storyline. Oh what things will change. And don't worry, even if you choose one choice I'll still show how the other characters are doing from time to time. They just won't get to much screen time, but don't let that scare you.**

**Until Next Time. And happy holidays.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

It was a long hour after the incident.

The repairs, the fixing, the daunting amount of cash to deal with the aftermath of this mess. Heck, it was amazing they got _them _out after all of_ that_! Yet as always, the genius that she is easily managed it after a few hours. Of course it caused the machine to break down further, but that's alright. Machines can be rebuilt, not people.

"Although." Davinci then turned away from the pile of scrap that was once the controller to the Rayshifter. Looking at a mass group of Servants with Cursed Arm and Atalanta holding a certain someone.

"It will still be a long while before I can fix this mess. Jason-San." She then said to a rather beat up blonde with bruises on his face and eyes spinning around. Many of the Servants who had been ready to meet their Masters looking rather upset while also sporting some small but notable injuries of their own.

Lucky for them they are Servants, as normal people would have died in an explosion like that. The sword having caused a chain reaction with all the Capsules except for the Masters miraculously. Yet even then they were still somewhat affected by the explosion, even if only a little.

Something they didn't like.

"So then," Davinci leaned down with a dark smile as she looked at Jason who yelped at her closing figure. "Tell me Jason, what was all that about?" She then asked darkly. "For what reason did you throw that sword, caused lots of damage, destroyed numerous Capsules,and even risked the Fujimaru Siblings?"

"Um..uh." The former leader of the Argonauts gulped as he realized just how much trouble he is in now.

Damn what was he _thinking _that throwing a sword to damage the control console would do anything? I mean seriously!? It wasn't as if the damage it would do would miraculously send him somewhere where he could off himself. Hell, and regular explosions weren't enough to kill him, at most like the others just sting a bit.

And now here he is, being manhandled by two of his victims who had escaped with nothing more but a few burns and scowl expressions. If anything he's lucky only the weaker Servants like Cursed Arm or Jeanne Alter (Lily) attacked first before the much stronger ones did anything to him.

Otherwise he'd really have been sent to the Throne. Just in a much more painful manner.

"Jason." He then heard it, her voice. Looking up wearily, he then saw none other than Medea (Lily) looking at him not with scorn like most of the others, but with worry. Heck, even the Masters that he almost killed, while looking slightly irritated, both also seemed to show worry for him. Hah. How funny. Here he was only caring for himself, yet even then they cared for him. How stupid.

"Hah." Jason relented. Slowly standing up, the two holding him down letting go realizing he had no plans to try and make a run for it. Still, they kept a good eye just in case. Not that it would be needed at the moment anyway.

"I was…" Jason then began slowly. "Well...I guess I was trying to off myself. To get away from all of," He then just waved his hand lazily in the air. "This."

"This?" Ritsuka said questioningly.

"This!" Jason said a little louder. His hand waving at the destroyed Capsules. "Being sent on dangerous missions, put on the front lines. I may be a Saber but I totally suck at fighting." Heck, even if he became another Class like Rider he felt he would still be bad at it. "So I thought, you know, since I'm...useless in a fight, why not leave."

Jason then fell silent, with the Masters looking at him. The gold Servant looked down on the ground not wanting to show his face. Now he was feeling just embarrassed.

To think, him, the former leader of the Argonauts, was whining about fighting and just quitting. It made him upset, not at the Servants or Masters, but at him. Even Angra, the weakest Servant in Chaldea, had more guts than him. How pathetic.

Still, isn't this also better?

After all, unlike his more amazing comrades who can actually fight, Jason didn't really know how to fight properly. There's a reason he stayed in the back lines. He was a planner, not a fighter. Let the more capable warriors do that.

Yet even then...his position as a strategist went away when the Master siblings showed their worth. Sure they weren't elaborate, or clever at times, but they still led the Servants decently enough. Proving time and again that they weren't pushovers.

Yet deep down, because of this, Jason felt that his own support and role just got...weaker.

...Maybe...maybe that's why he wanted to leave?

To save himself the embarrassment of being useless to them?

Was that it?

"You're not useless." Sudden;t, breaking the small and awkward silence, Ritsuka spoke up. Followed after him being Gudako herself.

"Yeah. I mean sure you have a crappy personality and weak stats," Uh, ouch? "But," She continued on. "Your not useless. Heck! You're practically the leader of your own Avengers team!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jason then asked confused.

"Avengers?" Medea (Lily) said confused. Other Servants also looking at each other unsure what the heck these Avengers are. Were they the Class Avengers? Luckily, Mash was there to explain.

"The Avengers are a very famous group from America." She said while pushing up her glasses. "They are a fictional cast and comic characters that are considered the best heroes in the hero business." While Mask has met _real heroes _like the Servants, that didn't mean she hated looking and viewing fictional heroes. The Avengers being a favorite after Ritsuka showed her the film.

"Uh-hu!" Ritsuka said nodding. "I mean, Argonauts, Avengers, you're team is practically the Greek version of the Avengers." He then pointed to Hercules, Atalanta, and Medea (Lily). "Hulk, Hawk Eye, and if she was older, I'd say the Scarlet Witch." If only just a sweeter version at most.

"Heck, you can even call upon the Argonauts like the whole 'Avengers Assemble' thing!"

"You mean like them?" Jsaon then pointed weakly at something behind the two Masters. The siblings then checking to then see a group of Avenger Class Servants just standing their in a pose looking rather...cool to be honest.

Angra, Gorgon, Jeanne Alter, Count, and even the great Wolf of Shinjuku. All looking rather badass.

"...Why are you guys posing?" Sigurd then just asked.

"What?" Angra just said. "You said something about Avengers? So I got these guys here. Pretty cool, huh?"

"...More or less, yeah." Ritsuka admitted while his phone took a quick snap, forever remembering this moment. He then turned back to Jason. "Anyway, the point is, you're not useless. A bit of an ass, sure. And while you're no fighter, by no means are you useless when the time comes."

"Yeah!" Gudako added in. "I mean, you _did _face down the Demon God Pillars! Not to mention even gathered the coolest team in Greek!" She then faced the three members of the Argonauts. "Which reminds me, how _did _he gather you guys?"

"I was already with him, and joined his journey." Medea (Lily) answered.

"I needed time to think a bit." Atalanta said. "And while it took a while, I got Jason to let me join. Helped on my journey of self-discovery.

Hercules just grunted.

"So see." Ritsuka continued. "While maybe in a fight you aren't the best, best, but you're still someone incredible."

"..." Jason wasn't sure what to say at all. Here he thought he was of no need to the Masters, or anybody in particular. But seeing their smiles which weren't false, and their support...made him think that maybe he isn't as bad as he thought. While hidden, for a moment he had a small smile.

"In any case," Jason then jumped as Davinci came from nowhere, ruining this atmosphere. She then grabbed Jason's shoulder. "While this is all touching, we still have a problem." Her grip then tightened on his shoulder, causing him pain despite the fact she's a Caster. "_Someone needs to pay for all the damage._"

The current director of Chaldea then looked at one final working Capsule. "Luckily I know the perfect place for you to go. A very dangerous area that's super risky, but has lots of gold. And thankfully we still have one Capsule left, and I have enough power in the command room to send you there."

"B-but I thought it was broken." Jason stammered.

"It is." Davinci said. "But I can make a final tweak to make it work for one last time. And don't worry, while it'll feel like weeks for you there, it'll only be a few days here while I repair the Rayshifter to full function."

Okay. Time to run.

Quickly Jason turned and ran, however something big got in his way.

"H-hercules!" The great Greek Hero himself stood in Jason's path, and shook his head. Grabbing Jason, and then began dragging him to the Capsule.

"N-no!" Jason cried out.

"Don't worry Jason-Sama." Medea (Lily) then said following him with Atalanta in tow. "Thanks to your power, you can just call upon us."

"Yes." Atalanta then cracked her knuckles. "If you need any help, we'll help. Though we still need a few words for you. 'Leader'" At this point the leader of the Argonauts could only whimper as Hercules continued to take him to the Capsule, knowing this was his fate. The other Servants chuckling while they then began leaving until they were called upon later. Leaving only a few people inside to help clean up the mess.

"Guess he'll be busy for a while." Ritsuke chuckled as he saw Jason being stuffed. He then looked at Davinci who's busy on some computers. "Though will he be alright?"

"Of course." The great Davinci said. "While he'll be gone for a while-in his perspective-he'll have his team with him. By the time he returns, he'll punishment will end. For now though, I'll need to check on the data we have and make certain nothing went further wrong with the machine. Especially after it affected their Saint Graph."

"Saint Graph?" Chaldea's precise female Master and leader of the Knights of the Round Table Gudako then said worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." Davinci assured the Masters. "It's just that moments before the Capsules exploded, the fifteen Servants were 'transported' somewhere. Or at least that's what the data says."

"But, they're right here." Mash said to her confused.

"I know," Davinci continued while looking at her readings. "Yet for some reason it says here they were transported, or at least a good chunk of their Spirit Graph origins before it was refilled here."

"Is that...bad?' Ritsuka asked as both he and his sister were now worried over the Servants caught in the explosion. Davinci gave them a smile though.

"Don't worry, they're fine." She tells them making them feel relieved. She then looked back at the data. "It's possible that this is just an error. At worst maybe we sent some kind of…'copy' elsewhere. Though where I would have no idea, as Jason's sword caused a huge glitch in the coordinate system flinging their theoretical 'copies' anywhere. Though that's assuming anything was transported at all."

Of course the great genius that Davinci is will look further into this just to be certain. Though she doubted these 'copy' things were real, and it was just a glitch from the multiple errors caused.

Things were just fine.

* * *

**Welp everyone, it seems that this chapter is focused on Chaldea, and...it seems it was all a dream. Jason and his team along with the others **_**were not **_**transported anywhere at all. Haha, what a good joke. After all, Davinci herself said it likely wasn't possible...right?**

**Moving on, the Poll is closed and I actually got a three way tie consisting of Jason and his crew, Atlas, and even Roman's story. That was unexpected, but don't worry, I'll figure out which to pick. Until Next Time.**

**-The Argonauts can definitely be seen as the Greek versions of the Avengers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Taking over a city. In theory it can be done. So long as one controls certain things and the populace knew who was trying to rule them, then yes, technically ruling a city like Vale isn't impossible. Though…

"Hurry Hercules! Run faster so those asses don't catch us with the tranquilizers!" Again, trying to rule a city is still easier said than actually done. Something Jason was now learning as he held onto dear life on Hercule while sitting on his shoulder. The Demi-God running at full speed, his feet causing cracks on where he stepped. His strides and power allowing him to easily run faster than any car. Thus explaining why the numerous police cars were unable to catch up to him.

"Surrender or we _will _fire!" A spotlight then targeted them making their forms more visible in the night with it showing them on a highway. While some Bullheads belonged to the news network here in Vale, most were Bullheads owned by the police department with a few men hanging and having some men pointing their weapons at Hercules who still ran.

Unlike the cars which were limited in their own way, the Bullheads can go faster and while Hercules can outrun them, here on the highway not so much.

"Screw you!" Jason then shouted as loud as he could throwing the middle finger at them. "Gah!" Then proceeded to fall off Hercules shoulder. Luckily his ally quickly grabbed him by the ankle so he wouldn't be left behind and likely run over by the police cars.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oooow!" To bad the back of his head kept hitting the rough highway road now and then. Hercules not bothering to put him back on his shoulder as he's to busy running, thus leaving Jason stuck in his position. Thank goodness he was technically tougher than most humans, otherwise he'd have brain damage.

Though maybe he already had some considering what he and Hercules did which caused them to be chased in the first place.

"This is Lisa Lavender and I am on the scene on Highway 6 with many officers chasing two of the most wanted men here in Vale just below Torchwick." On the news network Bullhead a woman of good youth and a sparkling atmosphere around her was watching the scene of the cars chasing the giant man and golden man while her cameraman recorded everything live. Telling everybody watching what was going on.

"For those unsure what is happening, currently numerous officers are chasing two individuals who have been reported to causing a mass breakout just a while prior." Lisa then pointed down with the Cameraman pointing the camera down where it showed the two runaways trying to escape.

For anybody watching two images would then be provided of a scary giant man and a choking blonde fool. "According to our investigations, the giant man is known as Hercules, and the one...being dragged behind is Jason." Very interesting names, as they didn't represent color at all. "As for what their crimes are-aside from the breakout-the current reason they are being chased will be provided by this video."

_The screen for those watching then changed from the chase scene to another. It was an average building with many people inside doing their business. A line having been formed with a few guards here and there._

_Suddenly for no reason at all, the wall then exploded as the giant man Hercules came out looking as intimidating as many can testify. From behind came the blonde man called Jason who was laughing obnoxiously._

"_Hahahahaha!" He laughed as if he accomplished something big. Though he then began coughing as he breathed in some of the dust caused by the explosion, losing his composure. Hercules then slapping him on the back which then caused Jason to fall flat on the floor._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_The people inside now looked confused whether they should look scared or not as while Hercules was terrifying, that was ruined when Jason came in and coughed, ruining the atmosphere._

"_Ka-ku...Igno-hk-that!" He then got up waving his hand to rid the dust. After a bit he then looked at the people and smiled, pretending that moment hadn't even occurred. "People of Vale, it is I, Jason. A man destined for greatness, and soon to be your ruler!" He told them all arrogantly. Hercules then brought a chair over and placed it down, where Jason then climbed on it to get a better height and both figuratively and literally looking down on the people._

"_Now!" He began. "This bank will fork over all its money so I may start gathering resources! Follow and nobody will get hurt. Disobery," He then trailed off and looked at Hercules who then nodded. The intimidating figure then walking to another wall and throwing a huge punch at it, easily breaking it as if it had been paper. The people now realizing that they were indeed in big trouble._

"_Now," Jason smiled as he waved a hand in front of him. "Give me the dough." He outright demanded. With his powerful ally Hercules near him, clearly the people couldn't say no._

"_Um." Not that this fine faunus woman who worked here was going to say that. Instead nervously speaking up to tell Jason something._

"_Speak woman." Jason said already thinking he's won._

"_T=t-this isn't..I mean...How t-to say this," The faunus began stuttering._

"_Hurry up and say it." Jason then took out his sword before pointing it at her. At the sight of the sharp blade, the woman then closed her eyes and decided to just say it. Figuring to just get it over with._

"_This isn't a bank! It's a grocery store!" She then said at the top of her lungs._

"_...huh?" Jason then looked around and saw that instead of a vault, it had food isles and people in line...waiting to buy their food. _

_Wee-oo! Wee-oo! Wee-oo!_

_Looks like the police were finally arriving._

"While its uncertain why Jason thought a grocery store was a bank," the screen then went back to Lisa, who looked like she wanted to laugh but held back otherwise ruin here composed image. "Either way, police responded quick and now are attempting to take down the duo who have caused mass damage to the store and more on the highway." The camera then showed the cracks shaped like feet on the road.

"Will Vale's finest catch the duo, or will they escape? Only one way to find out."

Back down on the road, Jason finally managed to get back on Hercules shoulder and was panting while also rubbing the back of his head. Man did that hurt. He had to admit, the local police were faster than he thought. Apparently they were more on guard because of that Torchwick guy who's been running around stealing Dust from all over the city.

How come that guy was more successful than him?

Bzzz.

Bzzz.

He then felt a vibration on the pouch he had tied to his waist, considering his current attire had no actual pockets. He then took out a fully charged Scroll and put it on his ear.

"_Are you an idiot?" _Then took the phone away from his ear at the loud scolding he got from Atalanta at the other end. Uh! Guess she was watching the news, and he would be right. As Atalanta is currently at their new home base watching the screen while Medea (Lily) was taking a bath. The green haired girl scowling at the sight she was seeing.

"_Robbing a grocery store!" _She said a bit infuriated at the foolish action she's seeing on the screen.

"Okay, hey!" Jason tried arguing back. "I didn't realize it was a grocery store It had no pictures indicating otherwise, and it wasn't like I could read the words." Yeah, even now the Servants were unable to read the local language here. That wasn't to say they haven't been trying. But when your grown people and you have a kiddie book or kiddie show to teach you, it makes the determination to learn sway downward.

"_Not an excuse!"_ Atalanta counteredback. _"You know, I actually thought you were a bit cool when you gave that speech. But now I'm regretting it already!"_ The sad part it, he couldn't exactly say anything otherwise.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jason then restarted as Hercules then picked up the pace. Apparently the wishing sound he's hearing is the officers on the Bullheads finally firing at them. "Just tell me you got the goods." He heard some grunting before Atalanta finally answered.

"_I did." _Back at base the pseudo-fanus patted a suitcase full of Dust crystals. Having stolen it from some people she encountered in the back alleys. _"If the Hassans are right in their intell, this suitcase I took is full of high quality Dust."_

Jason smirked.

While he's still embarrassed by the botch crime he attempted to pull, at least they still got something. True the Hassan are working for Torchwick now, but they still promised to aid them now and then, especially in regards to Dust. As somehow by 'consuming' it, they are able to recharge themselves full of mana, depending on the quality and type.

While technically they could take it from Roman's staches, according to Serenity, their main contact of the Assassins, she states that the thief has made it so that it couldn't be taken so easily. Seems the man had added some proper look outs, cameras, and even sensors with a few other things. That and they didn't wish to get the attention of Abigail who could also easily sense them thanks to her rather inhumane powers.

He shivered at the thought of getting her ire. Foreigners...How that human thief got her on his side, he had no idea.

Thus why it was decided that they'll take Dust from other places the man hasn't robbed. Like other criminal families which their information was provided by the Hassans who knew their way in the underworld. In return, they share some of their boon to them.

'_And if we get enough, we may be able to gain access to more of our power.' _Jason smirked. Oh, imagine how strong Hercules would be with that kind of power. Boo-yah! "Just keep doing your job Atalanta and I'll keep doing mine." Jason then told his Argonaut ally.

"_What? You making more mistakes in targets?" _Jason then hung up. "Hercules!" He then called out to his friend who looked at him. "I think it's time we get away from these jokers. But first," He then looked down from further the highway and saw up ahead was a blockade. He smiled. "Let's show them why your the strongest."

"▄▄▅▅▂▂▃▃!" The Demi-God agreed and began rushing faster and faster. Jason having to hang on tighter onto the head less he fall off and get run over. The officers above them now really trying to shoot at them as they were becoming worried at what they were going to do.

To bad their rounds were having little effect this time on Hercules. Jason having given the Demi-God some Dust Crystals...okay, a lot of Dust Crystals which responded well with him and seems to have given back the Berserks most useful power. His nigh-invulnerability, or at least a good fraction of it.

Knives didn't work on him, a Dust explosion they tried earlier had no effect, and even a few of Medea (Lily's) own magic attacks didn't scratch him. Heck, Jason tried using his sword and bam-nothing! Of course he pretty much used all the Dust Crystals, getting his female companions upset, but hey, it's for a good cause.

A cause that would soon be worth it as Hercules focused the power in him where for a second it looked like his skin glowed.

He then roared as he went even faster while ignoring the tranquilizers hitting him that could no longer pierce his regained toughened skin. The officers at the blockade panicking as they saw a behemoth running at them. Still, they raised their weapons and fired, thinking they can still win.

They wouldn't.

"▄▄▅▂▃▃!"

"Fire! Fire!" The man in charge of the blockade shouted in fear with all the men shooting without hesitation.

"Woah!" Jason then hid himself behind Berserker knowing full well unlike Hercules he himself had no strong super skin. The bullets hitting his friend, doing nothing at all as they simply bounced off. The officers horrified and now believing this giant man must have had Aura, and a lot of it to.

Hercules came closer to the blockade of cars, people, and cement.

With a simple strike with his body, the blockade easily fell apart through his force. The people nearby flying away from impact and the lined up cars falling off the freeway. The blockade was no match for the greatest hero of Greece.

* * *

"Huh, looks like you might just have competition Roman." In Junior's Bar, the man was serving his criminal contact some wine while the thief looked at the TV showing apparently his new 'rivals' recent proceeding. The thief then chuckling.

"In terms of muscle then it wouldn't even be a competition." Roman said taking a good sip before putting it down. Then looking at the giant man Hercules who easily escaped with a ruin wreck. Yeesh, he'd hate to be in that mess.

"However, calling them competition is a bit too much." Roman then says. "Sure this Jason guy has a rather scary man-if he can be called that, but considering his attempts in 'ruling Vale'." Which according to his sources haven't actually been much. "I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Indeed father." Sighing once again, Roman could only turn to see his so-called 'daughter' Abigail drinking alongside him. Apple juice of course, like hell he'd allow her to get drunk and crap like that. Even he has standards.

The small girl then continued to drink her juice before speaking again. "While I have no doubt anything you'd have would be no match for Hercules, aside from whatever poison killed him in life." Doesn't any poison kill anybody? "But from what I heard from those nice people back home, that Jason fellow, while smart, also isn't to bright." Mostly because of the lack of knowledge of whatever time era their in.

"Uh-hu." Junior just said while grabbing her now empty cup and refilled it with apple juice which she thanked him for. "You seem to know this guy. Care to say how?"

"From some people in Chaldea." Abigail says before pouting a little. "I kinda miss some of my friends like Jack, Alice, and Santa (Lily)."

"Then go back." Roman simply tells her. The Foreigner Class shaking her little head.

"I can't." She says sadly. Roman wasn't sure why, but he could somehow tell that she actually meant it. Were her friends killed, kidnapped, or some emotional thing where she can't see them? Whatever the case, he supposed it wasn't his concern. Still...maybe he can keep an ear out for kids with such names.

Not because he cared...but because it'll get her to leave him alone. Yeah, that's it.

"_We also have other news to report, but not from Vale." _Back on the screen, the ever loving reporter Lisa then began speaking ending the hunt for the two wackos who failed in robbing a bank. Having apparently escaped by jumping away like some action comic hero. Pretty badass.

"_According to eyewitness and certain images, a powerful woman with an unknown Semblance has been aiding in Vaccuo." _Images then showed someone in the sky flying on...a giant bow?

"Man are people getting weirder and weirder with their weapons?" Roman said taking another drink.

"I'll say." Junior agreed. "Still, I've been getting word that this woman is really tough. Been killing a whole lot of Grimm."

"Oh." Roman then faced him. "You got contacts in that desert?"

"Pretty much. Usually just for anything interesting." Junior admits. "Still," He then faced the television. "From what I hear, they say this girls power is unlimited or something. Constantly shooting stuff at whatever gets in her sight. Heck she's even active at night."

"..." While both Roman and Junior talked still, Abigail continued watching the television with a serious look.

"Hey Junior!" Speaking aloud is one of Juniors own bodyguards Militia, who was pointing around the corner. "Those...guys are back." She would have said creeps, but she didn't want to get attacked in some form of revenge. As for who she's talking to, it is none other than two of the Hassans who have entered the club, using the backdoor of course and walked with stride.

Some people saw them and while a few did look away, most didn't care. While this club served to the public, most people that came were actually from small villainous factions and gangs here and there. So even if these guys were killers or whatever, the people inside showed no interest thinking it's just another criminal group.

"Yo." Roman then smiled waving a hand. Urging them to sit down. "I see you guys are back, though where's that girl? Serenity was it?"

"She's with your small accomplice Neo Politan. The two having become...friends of sorts." Cursed Arm said as he sat down. Junior passing him and Hundred Persona some drinks which they gladly accepted.

"Huh. Who would have guessed." Roman shrugged his shoulders. "But moving on from that, did you get the information I asked for."

"Yes." Hundred Persona then passed a small envelope. "That holds the information of Dust transportation that will be coming to this city in the coming months."

"Haha. What would I do without you." Roman chuckled.

"Yeah. What would you do?" Junior sarcastically said. I mean, he couldn't believe it. It was already amazing that Roman got a highly competent killer in Neo, yet now he has three more who are possibly just as skilled. Not to mention he got rid of that loser! Life is really unfair.

"So, any more jobs." Cursed Arm then asked. Roan pondered on that question for a bit, then reached for another cigarette in his pocket, quickly lighting it up and placing it between his lips. After letting out a puff, he got an idea.

"The bitch wants me to steal certain toys from Atlas. When you have time go to the address I'll send to your scrolls. A visiting Atlas worker is there, and might have some information." He then decided.

"Excellent. Now our payment." Cursed Arm then lifted his one good arm.

Roman took out a Dust Crystal, a high-quality one and handed it to the man. Technically he wasn't supposed to use them as Cinder wanted to save them, but he doubted she'll notice a few go missing here and there. Granted he wasn't sure why these guys wanted Dust Crystals instead of cash, but who's he to complain. He had more than plenty.

Before more talks can happen, from behind two more figures came. One happened to be Serenity, the other being his long-time and partner-in-crime Neo. A youthful girl with mismatched color hair of brown, pink, and white, wearing a corset which revealed her hips. A coat similar to his own with a pink interior, necklaces, an umbrella, and some high-heel boots.

"Looks like the crowd just keeps coming." Roman chuckled as Neo and her new bestie then sat down with Junior passing ore drinks. The psychotic girl that he knew making a few gestures that he understood.

"Oh. So that girl really is your new bestie." Neo nodded with Serenity blushing a little. The Hassan having met her a few days ago and through a job that involved a few deaths the two somehow ended up as friends. It wasn't a bad feeling.

"Nice one Serenity. Good for you." Hundred Persona congratulated the girl.

"Nice to see you moving out of that social bubble." Cursed Arm added.

"T-thanks." Serenity smiled.

"Father. More apple juice." Abigail then held her cup to Roman who just had Junior serve them another round.

As the band of thieves talked more, the television continued on.

"_Whoever this woman is, many have been following her with some for some reason outright worshiping her." _Lisa continued on then showing a bunch of people lining up towards somewhere. _"Then we have the situation in Atlas-"_

* * *

"I swear things get more hectic everyday." Walking down a hallway is Ironwood with Specialist Schnee by her side as always along with another. The General of Atlas holding a tablet detailing a spotting of the White Fang around Mantle. "I suppose I should have seen this coming." He muttered.

"Shall we send troops below?" Winter asked him ready to give the call.

"No, no." Ironwood told her. "Sad as it is, we won't make much progress in Mantle considering the fact that we have no identities aside from the fact their faunus. You can imagine how that will turn out?" Winter could. Sending soldiers to check on faunus-and only faunus-would be a bad idea. Sure they could say they were simply looking for the White Fang, but honestly it was just harassment.

Discrimination was already bad enough here. No need to make the fire hotter.

"Then perhaps you can send in some men without the uniform. That can make some ground work for Mantle." Speaking up was the second person, a man who had skill and battle experience more advanced than anybody Ironwood has seen. His newest ally, Sigurd.

Ironwood kept walking but he spoke while still checking the latest feedback information. "Sending them in without uniform? To make them blend in I assume."

"Indeed.' Sigurd smirked as he then pushed his glasses up. "While I understand there are regulations, if we need to catch these White Fang members, then perhaps we can bend the rules. Surely the Council won't mind as long as they get results, no?"

Winter had to admit, one one hand she was still slightly vexed with how this man just joined just like that and became a high rank without going through official channels. On the other, she can respect his strength and apparent wisdom he seemed to have. Acknowledging that one of her reasons for being slightly irate at him being how easily he handled her. Still, she can put that aside if it helps Atlas.

"I can understand the logic to it." So did Ironwood as well, who agreed with Sigurd's idea. "I have to admit, I never met someone as intriguing as you. Hard to imagine you come from a village with that level of power. And without aura to."

"Please General, I'm not that impressive." Sigurd said waving his hand in a playful manner. "Besides, while I might have defeated your Specialists even I can tell they've put great effort in their combat ability. Those Ace Ops of yours able to land a hit on me." While both Ironwood and Winter played his words off as modesty, in truth Sigurd was actually honest.

Though even he knew the reason they got a hit on him was because he was still getting used to not having his absurd power levels as a Servant.

'_And honestly a good thing I had that fight.' _He thought as he continued walking. _'Now I know my limits, and while far below that a Servant, that doesn't mean my skill of the sword has weakened.' _If anything, Sigurd didn't even mind the power loss at all. There was just something exhilarating about being 'normal' again, and fighting with one's own real power. Not because of a boost from the Holy Grail.

'_Plus it would be nice to learn some of these techniques the people of this place use.' _While he held the utmost confidence in his ability as a swordsman, that didn't mean he wasn't earnest in learning other things. This Dust had some interesting uses he can utilize. That wasn't even mentioning the fact how he could 'absorb' them and refill a bit of his mana supply.

However, he still had his own mission even if he was working with the General here. That is finding a way back to Chaldea, along with finding the other Servants that he knew have come here. After all, he saw them all being enveloped by the explosion caused by Jason.

….Jason.

'_While I won't kill him, a good slash to the chest won't kill him so long as I aim right.' _Sigurd is many things. Strong. Skilled. Married. But a flyer...definitely not. All the skills and power he had was worth squat when he was transported near the floating city of Atlas. Emphasis on near.

'_One of the few times that actually made me panic, even if for only a moment.' _Had he not caught the edge of the city he'd had fallen all the way to the ground. Plus when one is considering the fact that he lacked his Servant powers such as durability, it doesn't take a genius to know he'd have died on impact. Unless it is his wife doing the killing, he'd rather not be killed in such a way.

Thank goodness that Santa (Lily) girl was there upon transport.

As he continued walking, he then looked out a nearby window which showed the city of Atlas. He had to admit, it was a nice sight. Shame the same couldn't be said for the city below, Mantle. Maybe when he has time, he can help down below. He heard a great scientist did it, so why not he.

He then noticed some small snowflakes falling down. That could only mean one thing.

"Hey Sigu-I mean, dad!" From behind an adorable voice could be heard. It was none other than Jeanne D' Arc Alter (Lily). The two having agreed to keep a father daughter relationship so neither gets separated.

"..." Winter then looked at the supposed 'father' with a slightly disgusted look. Not because he was ugly or anything-the man may as well be a model-but because of what he's 'allowing' what his daughter to wear. One that revealed more skin than what a young child should wear.

'_I really need to get her changed into something else.' _Sigurd thought a bit mournfully admitting that the eyes looking at him weren't ones he was comfortable with. It made him realize that Chaldea-while nice-was also a bit _too desensitized_ to the numerous women and even little _girls _with their rather revealing outfits. He could still remember the General's look when he first introduced the small Santa (Lily) as his daughter. How he saw her outfit, and then looked at him.

Funny how despite the wisdom he obtained from Fanfir, he forgot that regular people weren't exactly comfortable with the way some people can be dressed.

"Hello sweetie." Sigurd said ignoring the gazes as he then kneeled. "Now, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you daddy has work to do here."

"I know." Alter (Lily) then said bowing. "But I had news to tell you. I met...uh...y-your second daughter!"

"...?" Sigurd, for a moment, had a confused face.

"Hello." Then that confusion turned to clearance as he and the other two grown-ups saw that behind Alter (Lily) is none other than the only person who happened to be his swords equal. "Nice to meet you." Blonde hair, an adorable appearance, and a radiance of kindness spilling from her.

She may not be the one that could rival him, but that didn't make her any less worthy of his respect. It is none other than Artoria Pendragon, or at the least the younger version of the woman she would one day be. Also known as Saber (Lily), and another Servant that is apparently here.

Although…

"Hold on," Winter said looking at Sigurd suspiciously. "I thought you said that Jeanne is your daughter. You never mentioned anything about a second daughter"

"Ah yes, I can explain." Just say a small white lie with some half-truths and this will all be good. Granted he'll have to be more careful later on, but things will be fine.

"Oh, that's simple." The cute Alter (Lily) then spoke up before he could even say anything. "See, uh, according to what I recall from Master and his history listen from other Servants, Sigu-Daddy had a wife with me, but then married another woman and had her. Then something about his first wife attacking him."

"I remember that!" Saber (Lily) then spoke up thinking she can help. "Due to circumstances he married another woman while then giving his first wife to his brother." She then smiled at Sigurd with Alter (Lily) doing the same. The two believing they totally helped.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Reality of course proved otherwise. Silence domained for a while, yet while no words were said, Sigurd could just sense the disapproval and disgust coming from the two. It's likely they weren't saying anything because of the two girls in front of him, but clearly now lost some, if not all of their respect for him.

"...I'll be going now." Ironwood said with Winter following, but not without throwing a dirty look at Sigurd. The two now believing the respected warrior they once thought is now nothing more but a strong but dirty cheater. With the saddest part being that while the circumstances were a bit different from what they imagined, wasn't exactly a false lie either.

Because while only a technicality, he _did _cheat on his wife.

"So," Alter (Lily) then smiled at him alongside Saber (Lily). "Did we help out?"

"...Of course." He then slightly strained a smile as he patted the both of them on their heads. Sure he lost a good chunk of respect, but in time he'll be certain to get it back. For now though, he was wondering something. "Saber (Lily), have you been on Atlas this entire time?"

"Yep." She said. "And I met my Master, not the ones from Chaldea though, but another guy." She explains to the two of them. "A nice if not rather cold kid who has been helping me out. Teaching me a few things he knows about this place. In return I'm toughening him whether he likes it or not! Whitley Schnee is his name."

Whitley Schnee. Now _that's _some rather interesting news. If Sigurd recalled, during his time here he heard how the Schnee name is very connected to numerous things. Sure he knew of Winter, however she seems to have given up her name and title in pursuit of nobler goals he can respect.

Yet the young King of Knights had a connection and possible Master Servant connection with a kid who may have access too many things. Perhaps that kind of connection can help later on. But for now, he had other business to attend to.

"Hey daddy," Alter (Lily) giggled. "Can you take us out to eat?" Even though they weren't his real children, the ones from so long ago, he couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight of both of them. Reminding him of the days before he was a Servant. Before those damn beings cursed his first love.

"Sure. Why not." They may not be his kids, and they may just be pretending, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take care of them. Grabbing their hands he then walked with them. Enjoying the feeling he had in his chest.

* * *

"Ra!" Adam cut down a training dummy in rage, doing so to relieve some stress after the...incident.

Things just weren't going right with him at all. First Blake leaves him, then he and his men are forced to work with that fire bitch like mercenaries, and now he has to loan some of his men to a wretched human thief. That wasn't even including how the White Fang are being blamed for those impostors. The stress of it all has been piling up, and he needed some way to at least make himself feel better. While he would have preferred humans, cutting down wooden dummies would have to do.

Another fell with a thud, yet it didn't make Adam feel any better at all. Gah! Why was he so upset!? Surely Blake shouldn't have this much impact on him ...right?

"Adam." He then heard a voice, _his _voice. Turning he then saw him, Asterios. Even now after all this time, Adam still couldn't help but feel slight fear at his size and muscles. Yet he also felt somewhat calm when around him, if not because of the faunus and his kind hearted nature. Made him wonder if he lived a sheltered life somewhere. Even after all this time, he didn't know much about him. Just that he lived in some secluded place, and from what he gathered killed people but in self-defense.

A shame really. Had things been different Adam could bet that Asterios would have made a fine warrior. Though that wasn't to say he hated his personality. "Yes, what is it?"

"Food. Ready." Adam looked at the sky and realized it was already a bit late. The sun slowly setting, giving off a slight orange light across the blue sky. He didn't even realize it was this late.

"I see. Thank you. I'll be there in a bit." He said while wiping off some sweat. Seems he also overdid it a little in controlling his power. He put more strength in those blows that what was necessary. He'll need to work on that and maybe his stamina as well.

"Adam." Asterios then spoke again. "You...Okay..?

Adam narrowed his eyes behind his mask. While the bull faunus didn't look like it what with the way he spoke, he's clearly more observant than he thought. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"You...Sure…?" This was getting annoying, however he couldn't exactly snap at the faunus. It wasn't like he was doing any harm, and clearly just wanted to help. Still, Adam didn't want anybody around, not at the moment anyway. He just...wanted to be alone.

"Really, I am." He tried again. "Just go with the others and have your meal. I'll come after a few minutes." Instead of doing that, Asterios just sat down and then began touching the grass.

"I ...Wait...For...You." Adam had to resist telling him to just get out of here. Sighing he figured there was no point in changing his mind, and he wasn't doing any harm at the least. So Adam just put his weapon away on top of a nearby crate and then sat down with his back against it.

So much was changing, and those changes weren't exactly things he liked.

That bitch Cinder having man-handled him into working with her. Normally he would have cut off her head, but that power...it wasn't normal. _'Not to mention,' _He clenched his fists. _'The way she smiled as she burned my men who attacked her.'_ He could still recall their screams when she retaliated. Her two lackies were also rather skilled and could put up a decent fight. A fight that ended with more than a few dead.

'_Once this is all over, I'll kill her myself.' _The only reason he's working with her is because of both force and because of the little bits she told him of her plan. That didn't make her loathe her any less.

"Adam." Asterios then called out to him. "Why...You...Angry…?" Damn. Even with a mask, did he show too much emotion, or was Asterios that good with sensing emotion. Whatever the case he didn't really want to talk about it at the moment. Yet he got the feeling that the latest member of the Fang wouldn't stop.

...Maybe he can say a little.

"I'm just upset that a gir-member I knew...left." He simply said. Surprisingly Asterios muttered in agreement.

"I...Understand…" Now that was interesting.

"You also had a person leave you?" Adam asked out of both curiosity and to change the topic of his own life. Asterios grunting.

"Me...Knew...Girl...I...Liked." Asterios says with his cheeks slightly blushing. A crush or lover perhaps. "She...Help...Me…"

"She must have been kind." Adam concludes.

"No…" Asterios then bluntly said. "She...Jerk…"

"...Huh?" Did Adam here wrong.

"She...Pick on...Sister…" Asterios continued. "While I...Like...Her…" He blushed a bit more on the 'like' part. "I...Understand...She...Mean...At...Times…" Okay, so his relationship with this girl is not entirely normal. Thinking on it, Blake had her faults to.

"Hehe. I get what you mean. The member I talked about was always someone who'd rather read than actually train back when she was younger." He recalled. "Heck, she also had a nasty habit of getting books that are less than appropriate." Asterios nodded.

"Eurleya...Also thinks...She more...Beautiful than...Others." Asterios added. Though even the Servant thought she was pretty, Eurleya always was a bit vain.

"If you think that's bad, you should see how Blake always tries putting her own views on people sometimes." With that the two continued talking about their respective female partners and their faults enjoying their time. It would be awhile before someone got them for lunch.

* * *

Medusa had to admit, this timeline was indeed strange.

People with weird weapons, the monsters that came from forests and other places, and the shattered moon. Truly a strange place. Yet it wasn't like it bugged her entirely, the only thing making her worry was for her sisters. Yet after spending some time here and thinking back, she began believing they may not be here after all.

'_And if so, what a relief.' _While they did bully her a bit, that didn't make her love for them any less. The former Gorgon recalling all the good times she had with them. From them raising her, protecting her before she developed her abilities, to them then kicking her into the wilds in the name of training. Having her face many beasts as a youngling. Putting her through trials to raise her strength and development. Had her battle humans to raise her killing ability. Dumping her in caves to develop a sixth sense from being attacked by the ghouls inside in the dark. Let's also not forget the times they had her use a simple chain to kill boars and other animals before giving her first weapons.

'_What good times.' _Medusa thought with a smile.

Still, while a part of her was glad that they were safe-and also wouldn't tease her anymore-that didn't mean she wouldn't miss them. _'Plus, they won't be able to make my favorite meals.' _While she's more than capable of living off plans and the stray animal she finds, she missed their cooking.

While the two had her do most of the work from cleaning, fighting, and other forms of labor, her big sisters always cooked for her. One of the few kind acts they do for her. A bit of extra goodies to like cookies since she's in a form not to different from them.

She then smirked when recalling her meeting with her Rider half. How her sisters gave her more affectionate and treat her a bit more kindly than her Rider and Avenger half. The two grown-up versions of herself having a bit of a rivalry with her as Euryale and Stheno always give her hugs and treat her with more respect than the other two whom they tease relentlessly.

"The reward for looking cute I guess." She said to herself giggling as she remembered the pouts and sometimes annoyed expressions Avenger and Rider give her as she flaunted her position to them. Sure in terms of combat they were more superior, but overall she was the Number 1 'Little Sister' compared to them.

Her stomach then growled. The Lancer version of Medusa then sighing. Plants and animals would only last for so long. Medusa then looked where a city laid. She hadn't bothered going into it because she felt cautious...but considering the circumstances, that may have to change. So with a sigh, she then headed towards the city.

Maybe she could get a job somewhere.

"..." She then stopped when she heard something, somewhere from behind the trees. She turned facing the direction, a small chain slowly coming out from her sleeves. The forest stayed silent for a moment.

"Gra!" Then from it another of those dark creatures came. This one in the form of one of those wolves, only a lot bigger. It's boes looking sharper, claws longer, and a hidden intelligence behind its eyes.

Shing.

With a speed faster than even those with a speed Semblance, the young child-version of the Gorgon easily had moved past the beast. However unlike before, she had a scythe which she had easily pulled from her sleeve.

The Grimm no longer moving, confused. It then tried turning-

Thud!

-the upper half of its body then falling onto the ground. The Grimm soon realizing its position before vanishing away.

"I know your watching." Medusa then called out to the hidden eyes she knew was there. The training her sisters made her go through allowing a rather strong sense in detecting others. "So come out unless you want to get hurt." A small black feather then came, and from it a man jumped down.

Graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. A ring on him with his hair looking like feathers. On his back being a sword. Interesting, she didn't sense a human around.

She then raised her weapon. The blade looking quite menacing under the light. "Who are you, and why were you spying on me?"

"Oof, already with the accusations. You're going to hurt this old guys feelings." The man joked. "But if you really want to know my name, it's Qrow. As for why I was watching you, well reports of a kid came to my ears with wicked skill, and I thought I checked it out."

Tch! So she had been spotted after all. What a pain. And to be caught by a _human _of all people, the ones who _constantly _tried courting her sisters and killing her for being the 'beast'. Of course she won't kill the man since he hasn't done anything wrong, but already she felt annoyed by his presence.

"Well you found me. Now go." She uttered coldly.

Grrrr.

Only to turn slightly red when her stomach growled. The human then smiling at her clear embarrassment. "Hey," He then said. "How about I take you to a nice place to eat. My treat."

She narrowed her eyes, knowing full well that this man must have wanted something from her. Maybe there's a chance he was just being kind, but she'll have her guard up any case. She nodded and Qrow urged her to follow back into the forest with him.

"..." All while another being had been watching them. A Raven that then flew off lamenting it couldn't get such a strong ally.

* * *

Elsewhere far from Vale and in another kingdom, a certain faunus was enjoying his day. In the coming month he heard that a ship will soon be coming to Vaccuo and then leave for Vale. Oh now that will be fun. He'll get to head there much earlier than plan, which is great. The only shame being his friends couldn't come, but that's okay. He'll meet them again soon enough.

There was just one problem.

"Wukong! Hurry up! We have to see if there really is a golden castle out here!" Her.

With a small sigh, Sun turned and saw _her_. A rather beautiful woman-he can't deny that. Wearing shades of yellow, a strange hat, holding a nice staff full of ornaments, brownish-black hair, and blue bracelets...along with a bikini blue outfit and a rather voluptuous figure.

Man were those huge.

"Yeah Sanzang," He then began rubbing his forehead. "I told you, there's _no _golden castle. That's just a myth!"

"Ha! Shows what you know disciple!" Sanzang declared while folding her arms under her chest. "A myth holds even the slightest of truths! And for all we know, a great castle really does await us!"

How long has it been since he knew her again?

One day he had just been traveling around minding his own business, taking some fruit. You know, the usual stuff. When suddenly this woman appeared from thin air and landed on him. And-being the gentlemen he is-took her back at his place until she woke up.

….

….

….

"_Sun Wukong!" She then shouted with tears in her eyes. "You finally came back!"_

…_._

…_._

…_._

He still remembered that moment, and was confused how she knew his name. Yet ever since then, she stuck by his side...where she constantly got in trouble and have to get her out of it. _'I wonder if this Sun guy she knows always had to bail her out.'_

As for the woman herself, the Servant known as Caster, she smiled while walking with her disciple following her. To think that she would actually meet her disciple after all this time! Truly the Buddha has rewarded her for her deeds in helping Chaldea. Of course, she did know one thing about her disciple.

That he wasn't the one she knew in her timeline.

This version is clearly different, what with the outfit, slight difference in personality, not to mention he wasn't even a Servant. He must be a human-or faunus as he called himself-in this era. Meaning he didn't die and become a Servant, which wasn't really bad. If anything such a thing didn't make her treatment of him any different, and is happy to see him after all this time.

'_Not to mention all the snacks he gives me.' _She thought wonderfully. "Oh hey!" She then saw something and pointed at it. "Look! Look! A line!"

"Okay." Sun said scratching his head, also seeing the line. "What about it?"

"Duh silly." She teased at him while then putting her arm over his shoulder. "It must lead to something nice! We should check it out!"

"...I guess it better than going to the desert and being attacked by Grimm." Grimm. A part of her frowned at those things. Such horrible monsters, clearly against her faith with the Buddha. She purified those things with all her punches, her disciple also helping with those clones of his. Strange he didn't use his hair like usual, but she didn't mind. If anything, while this Sun isn't as powerful as the one she knew, he clearly retained some of his good old style and personality.

Oh if only the other disciples were here, then it'd be a true reunion.

The two headed for the line and passed by it, not intending to wait in it. If anything they'd rather just see what are the people in line for. As they got closer the Caster of Buddha saw a small but prominent little building with an extravagant high chair where a single person sat.

"Haha!" The person on it said, smiling at the line formed around her. "That's right everybody, leave anything from you riches, gold, Dust, or anything of value such as gems. Especially gems! Do so, and I promise that those stupid monsters from that absent God will hurt you no more!"

"Ishtar!" Sanzang shouted which then caught the attention of the pig tailed girl who turned and saw a fellow Servant. Interested, she then began floating with some people actually bowing down to her. Sun himself scratching his head on what was going on.

"Ah, Sanzang. I see your here after all." The Goddess of War and Beauty said with a smirk. "Oh. And I see your old disciple is here as well...or at least this world's version of him anyway."

"That's right!" Sanzang then grabbed Sun and held her in front of him with Sun yelping. "Just look at my old disciple! Sure he isn't a Servant in this timeline, but he's still Sun either way." She then proceeded to hug him unaware of the embarrassment she was causing Sun as he felt two soft yet firm mounds on his back.

"Gu-ah-woie!" He then said while other men in the crowd looked at him jealousy.

As for Ishtar she just raised an eyebrow at Sanzangs words. Timeline...Oh. She hasn't realized it yet. Well, that makes sense. Rayshifting shouldn't have sent them here, a place outside of human history. Even she was surprised that she came to this world-a real _other_ dimension. Guess Sanzang hasn't realized it yet.

Oh well, not her problem.

"Indeed." She then floated down to Sun who tried getting off his so-called Master. "And let me guess, he's still saving your butt."

"No!" Sanzang said. "...Maybe...A little...O-only for things like Lien and Dust! Nothing else!" Seems even in another world, her bumbling and clumsiness still prevailed, and her counterpart of her disciple still saved her butt. How adorable.

"M-moving on!" Sanzang said letting go of Sun who looked relieved yet crouched down a little. "I see you got yourself quite the locals, huh."

"That's right!" Ishtar said proudly. "Unlike the rest of you guys, I retain more of my power thanks to my divine nature, and with these people who I'll convert into my followers, I'll only get stronger!" Ishtar loudly declared. Hahaha! Unlike normal Servants, since she's technically a Goddess, this worlds rules and effects on them don't affect her as badly.

She already knew why most of the Servants were weak the second she arrived. After all, one of the factors for Servants in being strong was fame, so in a world that didn't even know them naturally they wouldn't even get a tiny boost at all. At least, that's _one _of the factors that caused them to be weak. As she said before, thanks to her nature she was excepted from that rule, and she can get stronger not just by the Dust-which she only used for decorations by the way-but by followers.

'_Once I get enough followers, my own 'fame' will slowly spread, making me even stronger than now.' _And if that happens, then she can make _this world her own_. After all, with those other two Gods gone, she can proclaim this land as her own.

'_Unless they come back of course Ishtar. Don't forget if the Relics are gathered, then they'll appear and kick us out due to the rules in place." _Ishtar then mentally frowned. Great. Just great. Because of that idiotic oaf who caused this mess, when her Capsule exploded it caused an error with her dumb stuck-up sister Ereshkigal. Somehow it caused them to 'merge' and become a single body.

In the day she's herself, in the night Ereshkigal takes over. And she spends her dumb time in the underworld of this world talking to the beings that run the place. What a pain she is.

'_Yeah in that case we make sure the Relics aren't gathered.' _Ishtar talked back to her sister. This planet barley had religion as far as she can tell, just ripe for her to take over. No way she'll let those Brothers come back and take over again.\

"_Whatever." _Ereshkigal. _"For now you do you and I'll help clean up this underworld. Honestly, I can't believe the God of Darkness just wiped out the species. There's still people down here from that time, and it isn't easy dealing with that mess. I'll be sure to make this underworld better than it should be!" _Then like that her sister's voice vanished.

"About time." Ishtar muttered.

"Uh, you okay." Sun then asked as he and Sanzang just saw Ishtar looking like she was just talking to herself while making annoyed expressions.

"Huh?" Ishtar then turned while blushing a little. Having forgotten that she was being watched which wouldn't do for her reputation. Quickly she shook her head and went back to looking like the dignified Goddess she should be. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said. "I any case, I have a new church to build. The church of Ishtar, greatest Goddess to ever live!" She then proclaimed proudly.

She then waved off the two and floated off by summoning her bow, leaving at a great speed with those who were there clapping. Their were barely any Semblances that allowed one to fly, and this woman could fly _and _fight. The people of Vaccuo in this area having lost some of their items, but were now protected by her.

"Huh." Sun said as he watched Ishtar fly off. "I heard word of a girl who was super tough, and I guess the rumors are true." Ishtar was beautiful all right. Maybe not his type, but he had to admit she's a looker.

"Yeah she is." Sanzang agreed. She then turned around and saw a cart selling food. "Ha! Disciple, look! Food!" She then grabbed his arm and started pulling him along, just like the old days.

Sun could only sigh, but smiled a little.

This girl, she's pretty interesting all right.

"Gah!" Sanzang then shouted as a dog started biting her. "Disciple! Help!"

But also a bit of a trouble magnet.

* * *

Somewhere else beyond the rest of the world, a dark castle could be seen where Grimm prowled around. Here inside, two figures were watching, the latest members of Salem.

"Man, this place is such a bore." Angra then said as he looked out the window. "I mean, so cliche! The evil monsters, the dark red sky, and the scary castle. Like didn't see _that _coming." He thought the new place he'd be hanging out would be sweeter than this. What a disappointment.

"If it is such a bore, you may as well leave." Speaking is that Fake Assassin, a girl who was summoned by a huge glitch in the system of the Summoning process which called upon her. Many were surprised at seeing such a Servant who wasn't even known in history at all. Then again, he was kinda like that, as nobody-not even him-knew his name.

"Nah." Angra then waved his tattooed hand. "It'd be a chore to find someplace else. Besides, this place gives me a type of power boost."

"?" The Fake Assassin looked at him a bit confused. So good old Angra decided to explain.

"See, I'm a shadow of sorts, and I can sorta gain power through negative emotions. Not a lot of a power boost since Holy Grail Wars or even Chaldea doesn't have much in negativity." He then looked out the window, seeing the Creatures of Grimm growling as they stalked the land. "Here, in this world with a good amount of negativity, this place especially, I can feel myself growing stronger." Perks of being the 'All The World's Evil' and junk like that.

Yeah, he knew he was in another dimension. He wasn't sure how, but he can tell because the negativity felt foreign, different. Most of the other Servants here probably thought they were in some timeline era, which makes sense since even he didn't think dimension hopping was possible.

Now in this world, he was getting stronger. Slow of course, but he got the feeling that in time he could be tougher than back at Chaldea. Meaning he would be able to do more than a few bad things here. Sweet.

"But moving past my problems, why are you here?' Angra then asked. "I'm only here because I get to let loose without any morals holding me back." Chaldea was nice, but obviously it made certain Servants with dark hearts like him didn't go over the top.

There's a reason Chaldea made certain all Servants were to be kept in that mountain. Because while they can be somewhat controlled there, if they were to ever leave they would do whatever they want in the real world. Things that wouldn't always be pretty.

Thus when that woman with the Seer came and asked him to join, he agreed without hesitation. He didn't care about Salem's plan or even her own revenge scheme. No. He's only here so he can finally let loose. He was tortured by humanity for his entire life, only fair he caused some retribution. Even if its on another world's inhabitants.

"..." As for Fake Assassin, she stayed silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "I just want to get the other Hassan to no longer be misguided." How sad her predecessors, who's faith were superior to her own, were tricked and deceived by that false God. It made her upset that such a thing tricked them, and made them leave the path they were on.

Because of that, many of her predecessors including the ones she knew in Chaldea had their heads lobbed off in their original lives by the First Hassan. It made her sad that they were killed, and then forced as Wraiths and trapped in that form until the Throne cruelty summoned them as Servants.

Aside from that man Tyrian who had faith that she could respect, she only joined this group because it would allow her to help her fellow Hassan.

'_Still, I wish I could have known them, even a little back at Chaldea.' _When she had been summoned, she gave no clue to her identity of who she was, not that she could considering her name didn't exist in history. She never once told anybody of where she came from, or that she once followed the path of the Hassans, meaning the Masters, Da Vince, or anybody else didn't realize where her roots came from.

Of course she knew that it's possible the Hassan summoned there would tell where she came from, mostly Hundred Persona. As such she did her best to never cross paths with them do to her belief that she wasn't worthy of seeing them with her immature faith. Never participating in the Masters adventures not really caring.

With a sigh, she then left Angra as she wondered what she could say to the former Old Men of the Mountain when she would one day meet them again. She will also need to hide her face, or at least train to control her expression. After all, when she first heard that the Hassan were in Chaldea upon summoning, she squealed like a girl meeting her idol when she entered her room.

It would be embarrassing if she did so when she met her predecessors.

"Huh. Alright." Angra said as he watched her off. Shame she wasn't more of the fun type, always silent and quite. Things were much better when it's all fun and games.

* * *

"Man...that guy really is a monster." With pale skin, a well-built body is a young man with gray eyes gray hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body. Wearing pants that hides his prosthetic's.

"Yeah. He kinda is." With him is a girl who's more or less his partner. A young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes with light mint-green hair. Wearing an interesting crop top that showed her stomach and wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch.

"Monster or not, he's a perfect ally when it comes to battle." Speaking to the two of them is none other than their boss. A charming young woman with black hair, amber eyes, and a rather lustrous body donning a red dress that showed her legs.

Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder. Three individuals who were currently in a nearby forest doing some training. Them, and a fourth partner who was also training his skill and mastery of the spear.

"Gra!" One being used on the Grimm who found themselves.

"Creatures of Destruction huh." A deep but deadpanned voice then said as he stabbed an Alpha Beowolf down, easily pushing the spear into where the heart would be and killing it. The monster of massacre just looking down with a cold expression. "I think such a title is wasted on such beings like this."

Standing tall is a rather intimidating figure who had tanned skin and tattoos on his body. The equipment all over his body is a black and red color scheme. The upper part of his bodysuit is absent, leaving his chest exposed and revealing a unique tattoo design on his chest and abdomen. His shoes have very high heels. He wears a hood over his head. His own armor looking like it was made from a skeleton with spike all over. Yet he also had a spiked tail giving this man a beastly appearance. Cinder wondered what kind of faunus he was, lizard? Or maybe even a dragon.

Whatever the case, she had to admit this monster that calls himself Berserker is truly a worthy ally. If it weren't for the fact that there's only one of him, she'd have him do more of the work than that fool Adam. Compared to Berserker, Adam may as well be a little dog to be put down.

'_And to think he willingly joined so long as he gets to fight.' _He had come after failing to get the entity of the full Maiden power, but he was indeed a worthy compensation who had appeared from nowhere. She has seen his skill with the spear, and it gave her chills that she never knew she could feel.

"Yo." Berserker then called out to her. "You got anything actually _worthy _of killing. I'm getting bored with these damn weaklings."

"Maybe nothing that equal your powers, but perhaps some of Atlas's toys can help your mood." Cinder then told him. "I hear Roman may have a way to get their, and the security will be tough."

"Fine. Just tell me when and I'll be ready to go." Berserker then moved on with his training and killing the local Grimm. Cinder smirking at her ally and also recalled Salem contacting her about two others in the Darklands.

If things went well, then Vale would be theirs. Although there were some slight problems, and not just Ozpin.

"Emerald." She then called out to her most devoted underling. "I heard some word that Roman has been in contact with other people." People he seems to be kept hidden from her in fact.

"Yes ma'am." Emerald nodded. "While I'm not sure who they are, they seem to be the people who attacked that prison awhile ago."

"Those guys huh." Mercury laughed. "I heard Adam was upset that someone was blaming him for a crime that didn't even happen. Hahaha!" Cinder rolled her eyes.

"So he really is in contact with that group." She didn't know who those masked people were, but if Roman is in contact with such people, she'll need to explain to him why he _shouldn't _keep such things a secret from her. Pawns like them shouldn't be working for some glorified thief after all.

"Oh, I also got word he hangs with a...kid." Emerald continued on.

"Kid?" Mercury smirked. "Don't tell me he's finally fallen to assaulting little girls."

"No, you pig." Emerald rolled her eyes. "Just some kid that follows him around with Neo. Calling him dad, even though they don't look alike."

"A child huh." Whether Roman actually had a child or just an adopted one, that was good to know. It meant she could use this as leverage later. With a smile Cinder then turned back to see Berserker flawlessly killing the Grimm nearby. Things were going her way. The first quarter of Beacon has started, and things were beginning to roll. Such a nice day.

* * *

**And this is the latest chapter, a bit longer than most, of course don't except all chapters to be that long. In any case, this chapter is showing all the Servants and their current positions, and who they met and some of their reasons. This was also a way to give me time in figuring out who should still be the main star, but don't worry, I'll figure it out soon enough. As of now consider us just a little past Volume 1, with Initiation long over by this point in time. May as well have the cast do the inbetween some of the certain episodes, but do not fear, they'll meet out heroes soon enough.**

**Also in other news, a Trope Page was made for this story. So go and check it out if you want, and maybe even add your own stuff on it. Until Next Time.**

* * *

With a thud Jason fell onto the couch feeling so tired. Who knew trying to escape from the cops was so difficult. At the very least they got away while also adding to their infamy. Grabbing the remote, he turned it on to see what comments people were saying about him and how amazing he was.

"_-once again Roman Torchwick has stolen even more Dust skyrocketing the price of it. Police unable to do anything to catch Vale's most wanted-" _He then shut it off in anger.

"What! Why are they still talking about him? If anything they should be talking about us." From the kitchen where she's cooking Atalanta just looked at him with a dead look.

"Really? We're already wanted enough as it is. No need to get even more attention." She told him not understanding why he wanted attention when said attention would get them in trouble. Last thing they needed was the police to close in on them further.

"It's about the principle Atalanta!" Jason tried teaching her. "After all, Vale needs to learn about their future king." The Archer just rolled her eyes and went back to cooking. "Hey, just wondering. Where's Hercules?"

"He went out to fight those Grimm." She said grabbing some ingredients. "Seems he's a bit more clear-headed. Hercules seems like he's able to use more precise moves, not a lot but he's improving." It made the Archer wonder if the Mad Enchantment was weakened. If some of their personal Skills were weakened or locked away, then would the same happen with the enchantment that made Hercules mad?

"I see." Jason then relaxed putting his arms under his head. "I guess a break after escaping is good." So today's heist was a failure, but tomorrow can change that. He'll just need to really kick it up a notch with his reading that way he won't make the same mistake again. He then felt something light get on top of him.

"!"

"Hi Jason! Nice to see you!" Oh damn! He was so distracted that he didn't notice Medea (Lily) getting on him. He better get away and soon.

"Nu-uh." The little witch then touched his nose where the then felt weakened. She used a freaking spell on him! "There you go. Just relax and be happy." She said while cuddling on his chest.

The horror of it all.

"Oh, I see you're here Medea (Lily)." Atalanta then said holding a bowl. "Do you want to eat now?"

"No thank you." The Caster said snuggling on Jason's chest. "I went out a while ago and had some ice cream."

"You really shouldn't eat stuff like that before lunch. It'll spoil your appetite." Atalanta told her. She then looked at the bowl and for a second wondered what to do with it. She made this for Medea (Lily), and didn't want to waste it. She then looked at Jason.

"Huh. Lucky you Jason that I'm not one to believe that food should be wasted." She then set the bowl down on the small table. "Eat that. I'm going out to get more food." While she rather hunt her own food, there was nothing wrong with buying at the grocery store, or in this case a shady club. The money they were slowly receiving from Medea (Lily)'s healing potions on the Black Market giving her enough for food.

"Medea (Lily)." he then called out to her friend while getting a green purse. "Make sure Jason eats it all."

"Hay!" The cute child said while then getting the bowl with the spoon in it.

"Great." Jason rolled his eyes. Getting leftover meal and unable to even eat with his own hands. The spell having made it so he couldn't even grab the spoon.

"Jason-Sama, open wide." Medea (Lily) held the spoon to feed him like a baby.

"Tch." Seeing that he had no choice, Jason opened his mouth and let the spoon enter his mouth. "Gh-pljahs!" Then spat it out as he felt his tongue get assaulted by death itself.

"Jason!" Medea (Lily) scolded getting a napkin and wiping his mouth like a mother to a baby. "You shouldn't be picky."

"Wh-klu-huh?" Jason then did his best to move his neck to see the bowl.

Seeing a horrible purple colored soup with bubbles coming from it. The food on it not even looking like food.

'_Hold on a second.' _Jason then thought horribly. _'Does Atalanta even know how to cook?'_

He then turned his head and saw the nearby kitchen which is connected to the living room. There he saw overturned pawns, discarded food, and a mess in the sink.

"Open wide!" Medea (Lily) once more said with Jason only able to say one thing.

"Phlaut!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Beacon Academy.

One of the four best schools in all of Remnant, with Beacon sometimes being hailed as the best. Contrast to the other schools it was more lax, had less discrimination, and not so uptight as other places. Not to mention its located in a perfect area, where those who enter can have fun.

Only the most prestigious of students enter.

"Hey Weiss. Look at me stuff this cookie up my nose."

"..."

Most of the time.

Inside a simple door room is one of Beacon's finest first-year teams, Team RWBY. With none other than heir of the SDC Weiss Schnee and prodigy student Ruby Rose. The former currently trying to do homework while the latter was doing as she said. Stuffing a hand sized cooki up her nose.

"Gah! This was a mistake." Regretting the choice already to. Sneezing up the crumbs that got in while her partner just sighed at the sight. _This _is her leader. Deciding to ignore the girl, Weiss just went back to work ignoring Ruby.

"Hay-o! We're back!" Only to just drop her pencil realizing there was no point to continue with that loud-mouth Yang entering. Following behind the blonde bombshell is Blake who like always held a book. At least she was nice and quiet.

"Yang!" Ruby said wiping her nose. "Where have you been?"

"Just at a nice restaurant with Blake." The older sister said chuckling as she looked at her partner. "Blake really let at it . None of the fish stood a chance there."

At that Blake reacted, her cheeks turning slightly red. "They said all you can eat." She simply muttered. Still chuckling, Yang just got on her bed relaXing.

"So Rubes, how have you been doing?" She asked her baby sister.

"Alright." Ruby commented sitting on her bed. "Me and Weiss are now besties!"

"Unless you keep saying besties at every turn!" Weiss shouted getting annoyed with the hugs and giggly tones. Yes she now accepted Ruby as the leader, having learned from her mistakes. However that girl made things so difficult sometimes.

"Cool." Blake said as she got on her own bed lying down while getting her book. Yang just shaking her head. Here she thought Blake would be a little more open after they're little trip today. Guess it'll take more than eating fish to do that.

Yang then looked out the window where she then saw a few workers outside. She then smiled as she knew why they were here, having recalled how a statue was destroyed and was still being fixed. Which reminded her of the people who destroyed it.

"Hey guys, you hear the news of those criminal weirdos lately?" She then asked her team of some new criminal faction. From what she knew, they were the ones who broke the statue.

"Oh! I heard of them!" Ruby said excitedly. "Man that guy is huge! And I liked the other ones sword! Not a mecha-shift weapon, but it looks well cared for."

"Uh, them." Weiss said rolling her eyes. "They're nothing more but a bunch of law-breaking thugs. The big one especially. I have never seen someone so barbaric."

"Barbaric or not, I hear these guys are just under that Torchwick guy for all the trouble they're causing. Like that break-out with the White Fang." Blake's bow twitched while a small scowl was seen on her lips.

"White Fang huh." Weiss said with a hint of anger. "I guess it makes sense such people would work with terrorists. I heard those criminals have freed a lot of people from the prison and stolen many things." Blake's scowl became more visible.

"Well," Ruby said as she then grabbed her beloved Crescent Rose in its sniper mode and waved it around. "If we ever meet them, I'm sure we can take them down."

"Heck yeah!" Yang agreed showing off her gauntlets. "You took down Torchwick, so taking on guys who robbed a _grocery store _should be way easier." As the two sisters laughed, Weiss just went back to work while Blake began thinking of the White Fang working with those two criminals. Or should she say who was _impersonating _the White Fang, having seen the news and appalled that people actually thought it was them.

"Still though," Ruby then wondered tapping her chin. "I wonder what dangerous things those two are doing next?"

* * *

"Kuh, uh, pah!" Jason shouted as he then grabbed another cup full of the strongest wine possible. He tried drinking from it only to find it empty. Angrily he put it down and said, "Give me another."

"Had a bad meal?" Junior asked serving his most recent customer another drink.

"Like you wouldn't know it." Jason muttered as he chugged down the wine, hoping it'll get rid of that awful taste. "Looks like the stereotype that women can cook is a lie." How Atalanta survived in the wild without real food baffled him. That women's cooking is horrible!

"So," Junior then asked as he motioned for some of his meant to start cleaning up a few tables. "I heard you got on the news again. A grocery store?"

"That was...a mistake. It won't happen again." While humiliating, he had his entire team start watching and reading those stupid shows to let them learn the local language. Granted they haven't made much progress, Atalanta especially as she never learned how to read before back when she was alive. Not to mention Hercules since he couldn't even comprehend the words because of his Mad Enchantment.

Jason only got a few basics down, while Medea (Lily) learned more words since she was already a learner by heart. Still, they have a long way to go in actually writing and reading the language. Jason thanked whatever miracle that had these people speaking the same language as them, otherwise things would have been worse.

Thank god for pictures!

"What's your next move then?" Junior aksed.

"Like I'm telling you." Jason told him. "I know you're an information dealer. You get secrets from other criminals, sell them, get more secrets, and sell them again." Looks like he's smarter than Junior gave him credit for. Aside from Torchwick and maybe one or two other people, looks like Jason caught on fast. He can respect that.

"Fair enough." Junior wiped a glass. "But seriously though, what move are you planning to make up for that last heist. If you can call it that."

"No idea. But it's going to be something big!" Plus one that will make up for that grocery fiasco. Now people on the internet were saying he was a fool. Curse that Lisa women and the thing called social media. Even if he couldn't read, the pictures posted on them didn't paint a good picture of him.

"In any case, where are those friends of yours?" Junior questioned him.

"Hercules is in the forest and killing Grimm. As for Atalanta…"

…..

…..

…..

"That idiot Jason." Atalanta angrily said as she took out some pots and pans. "How dare he mock my cooking! I'll show him." Atalanta then put on a fluffy apron and grabbed a cooking book.

Thump.

Then threw it away as she had no idea what the words said, and just decided to do it herself. Grabbing some potatoes and a few things like cooking oil, a few small cups, measuring tools, and the likes.

"What are you doing?" Medea (Lily), who just finished her nap, then came out rubbing her eyes.

"I'm cooking. That idiot said my soup was trash, well it tasted fine to me. Not my fault he just has a weak stomach and tasteless tongue." Heck, back when she lived in the forest she didn't have things like bread, lettuce, and other stuff like that. It was meat, some plants, and even insects at a time. So it annoyed her that Jason dared compared her cooking to trash.

"I see." Medea (Lily) said as she saw lots of food out ready to be used as ingredients. "Well, good luck." She said leaving.

…..

…..

…..

"She's just doing whatever." Jason left it at that. Though he got a strange chill down his spine for some reason. Maybe he should eat something here just in case. "Moving on, I don't suppose of any good places to rob?"

"If I do, chances are Torchwick is robbing it." Junior sighs as he walked off to put some dishes in the sink. "Though it seems that guy is in a lot of trouble. Been stealing Dust like crazy, which isn't his MO. Cops are on his ass like crazy these days" Yeah, and making people like him having little to rob! Though it did get Jason interested.

"Someone forcing him to." Jason offered a guess.

"If it is, must be someone strong. Because usually his little partner deals with anybody that tries messing with them." A partner huh. Guess it makes sense that Roman fellow had some back-up. Though he's more interested in who might be bossing Roman.

'_Plus, I still haven't got a grip on how strong the locals are here.' _Due to their de-powered state, Jason is fully aware that they aren't as strong as a Servant should be. However, they still retained all their skills and certain moves they spent their life practicing, not to mention the Dust they can absorb helps out. However, that didn't make Jason cautious about these so-called Huntsmen and Huntresses.

After all, that fight with that blonde bitch made him realize the Argonauts had to be careful with who they fought. Although...aside from that one moment, Jason hasn't seen anybody else that can be considered these Huntsmen.

No, seriously. He hears about these protectors of man from the Grimm, yet all he's seen are police, some guards, and that blonde woman with the students. Not once has he seen a genuine Huntsmen at all. What, were the students and teachers the only ones fighting against these creatures? Because he didn't see a lot of grown Huntsmen at all.

'_Beacon huh?' _You know...that place did seem to have a lot of resources. Dust, weapoons, and who knows what else. Plus there could be some other goodies there just waiting to be taken. _'No.' _Jason then thought sadly. It'd be dumb to go in a place where there's likely to be a ton of capable students ready to fight back. Atalanta wouldn't want that. Protecting the kids and blah, blah, blah. Still, he and his team needed something to get them started with the takeover of Vale. They just needed some place to it.

'_But what about a more secluded area?' _Trying to think a little, Jason tried remembering anything he could about this timeline. About other places than Vale and these other kingdoms. He then opened his eyes while grinning. "Yo Junior.' He then called out. "Do you know where I can find a Bullhead?"

* * *

**Can you guess which place Jason and the team will attack?**

**-Also forgot to mention this, but last Chapter was the beginning of Act 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

Somewhere else, a figure was watching down below a small hill. His lips smiling at the sight he was saying. The red grass, the broken weapons. The Grimm running around after those stragglers running. The screams playing their wonderful tune like soft music. All caused by one man.

"Who the hell are you!" Fighting for his life with cuts all over, a warrior known as a Huntsmen tried swinging his sword down on the monster causing all of this. Only to be blocked by some kind of blade that had a reverse grip. The person wielding them smiling.

"Who, little old me?" The man smiled as he then used his blade to knock the sword off the man's hand. "Just consider me a monster and nothing more." He then threw his blade into the man's unprotected stomach, the Huntsmen holding back a scream as the sharp metal intruded on his body. However, he could no longer hold back his curdling scream as the blade then twisted inside and was ripped right out. Organs falling out.

"Talk about losing weight." Angra smiled as he then grabbed the man's head and easily tore it off. "Such stressful relief!" Up above on the hill, the man watching once more smiled.

A pale man with braided brown hair in a ponytail. An exposed chest with a large scar with a sleeveless jacket that covered his body. He looked on in glee at the beautiful sight. "What energy, what vigor, what excitement! I'm so glad I came after all! Surely my Goddess will be pleased about this! Hahaha!"

"You seem to enjoy yourself Tyrian." The beautiful False Assassin said to him also watching. Witnessing the village burn, already knowing that despite its innocent look, was actually a place for convicts that lived in it. Nowhere near the amount as Mistral, yet a good amount.

"Of course NoName!" Tyrian laughed. "Isn't such destruction wonderful!" The False Assassin said nothing, though she didn't seem to be in disagreement. Watching the one known as All the World'sEvils making quick work of the thieves and convicts down below. Those calling themselves Huntsmen being nothing more than liars who took advantage of the weak.

Still…

"That false God told me that Angra is weak, yet he's a lot stronger than I expected." The weakest Servant in existence, unable to defeat any Servant at all. Truly the bottom of the barrel. Yet she can sense his power, which seems to be slowly growing with each shout of fear or curse. Was this something that involved their de-powered state?

If so, it shouldn't affect her much either.

Unlike most Servants who gained their massive power through the false God known as the Holy Grail, she _earned _her power in her lifetime. Even without the power of the false God, she is more than capable of using the Grandmasters of the Pasts Zabaniya skills without hindrance.

Although she was curious about one thing.

'_Even though both Angra or I have wasted all our unholy mana, why is it that we still exist in this world?' _She had assumed once she wasted that accused objects mana, she would simply vanish away. Yet...she's still here.

"Something on your mind No Name?" Tyrian asked her, noticing her prolonged silence.

"Nothing."She said simply staring at Angra where for a moment, she saw his tattoos glowing just for a bit before fading away. "Just wondering if Salem had any other jobs for us?"

"Oh she does!" Tyrian smiled. "In fact, with your appearance here, she has a job for you, if you want it."

"Me?" No Name looked at Angra. "What about him."

"Oh, the Mistress wants him to continue gathering his power. She seems to have an interest in him." Tyrian giggled. "For you, she wants you to visit this area." Tyrian handed her a small envelope. "It seems the good doctor needs a few supplies."

No Name looked at the envelope, opened it and read the contents. Nodding at what she had to do. She still remembered the day she met Salem. When she had been teleported in the area known as the Darklands. The deal they made.

Time to show the world what the Hassan can do.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

The small island of Patch. A local island that can be considered a place where regular people didn't have to worry too much about the Grimm. Sure it didn't have any of that fancy defense that the major cities had, but it was still rather good to live in. So long as one is trained and ready for the minor Grimm that lived there, one can be alright.

"And maybe...I can get some good training." It was a week long break at Beacon, however instead of enjoying his days at the theaters, reading comics, or playing games, or hanging with Cardin like these past few days, Jaune decided it was best to use that time to instead train. _'I already screwed up with Pyrrha, best to get training from elsewhere.' _

The young boy Jaune Arc, also a hidden cheater, was having a rather difficult time at Beacon. Before he was happy to have joined, and felt blessed to be with strong allies. However beneath that facade were other emotions.

Disgust, shame, and anger. All three directed at him one way or another, the first being his inability with dealing with Cardin. It had only been just a few weeks, yet not even a month and already Cardin was controlling him. With him unable to do anything about it. Pathetic.

Shame that he hurt Pyrrha and how he himself cheated to enter a prestigious school. It embarrassed him that here he wanted to become a hero, yet never did any formal training until it was too late. Had it not been for Pyrrha, he would have fallen into the forest...and gone splat because of his own stupidity. All because he didn't bother reading up on Aura like a real Huntsmen or student would have. To think he had been that close to death.

Finally, he had anger. Anger that he never bothered to train himself up. The classes were already tough, but nothing he couldn't pass. Yet in combat he realized just how weak he is, and needed to step up his game. After his screw-up with his partner, 'The Invincible Girl', Jaune knew he needed to take matters into his own hands.

'_It sucks, but it's not like only Pyrrha can teach me anything.' _There were loads of people that could train him, not just the champion girl of Mistral. If he looked hard enough Jaune could see there were lots of people he could find and train him. As a bonus, he also didn't have to worry about Cardin bugging him. Jerk was back in Vale, while he's here in Patch.

"Now then, I just need someone who's willing to train me." Signal Academy was here, and he was certain there had to be at least one teacher that can help him out. Although…"There doesn't seem to be many people here."

Thinking on it, the week long-break also affected other places, other schools. Some that included Signal as well. In other words, there's a good chance that there weren't any teachers here at all. Meaning he just wasted his time flying here for nothing. Great. Just great. What a bone-headed move.

Sighing, Jaune then looked at the school and looked out in the distance. There he then saw that there actually were a few people. Not too many, but a few. Some were students, which likely meant there had to be a teacher around here somewhere. With that thought in mind Jaune began walking to the students to ask if there was a teacher nearby.

While doing so, he heard a Bullhead from above coming nearby. Must be supplies or something.

* * *

"Alright gang," Jason gave his team a toothy grin, one that for some reason all three of his teammates wanted to punch. "Looks like we're here. One of the Academies that teach students to fight and battle Grimm on their own." His smile then turned to a frown as he then faced the pilot driving the Bullhead. "Hey man, do they really send students to fight those monsters down there? Any teachers?"

"Uh, actually, I don't know." The henchmen said. "I know the schools have students cull the Grimm, but I've never seen grown people battle those things before for some reason."

"What's wrong with this world. Sending children to fight a grown-ups battle." Atalanta muttered angrily. Every time she was in the forest, she always saw children who couldn't be any older than eighteen, yet never has she seen an adult fighting. For supposed protectors of the world, it seems the adults rather have children do the battles for them.

"Eh, whatever." Jason then waved his hand. "The point is, we're all here to do one thing." He then grinned. "Stealing."

"Wha!" Medea (Lily) said in shock. "But isn't that against the law?"

Jason karate chopped the small Caster in the head for being stupid.

Whap! Then got slapped on the face from Atalanta for his little stunt. Grumbling while rubbing his cheek, Jason continued on. "Break the law? We're already wanted. Don't see how doing this will make us look bad."

"B-but," Medea (lily) continued while rubbing her head. "Isn't it bad if we cause damage."

"Hahahaha!" Jason then laughed at her words. "Are you kidding me? We cause _hell tons _of damage!"

"?" Medea (Lily) didn't look like she got it, so Atalanta filled in the details for her.

"I hate to say this, but it's not like Heroic Spirits have never caused any damage in the first place. Which includes Holy Grail Wars." I mean, anytime a Holy Grail War started and Servants were called upon, it's a guarantee that damage will come.

Broken roads. Snapped trees. Destroyed buildings. Dead bodies. Mangled cars. Every form of damage done because of these battles between Servants. And if that wasn't enough, sometimes their battles ended up destroying a city with countless casualties. So really, them causing destruction was actually the norm for any Heroic Spirit, including the Argonauts. There adventures of the past being far from clean and simple back then.

"▄▄▂▂▃▃▅!" Especially with Hercules.

"Moving on." Jason then said. "Thanks to the intel I gracefully got us, this school is near empty. Meaning we can go in and rob the place dry. Take everything good and use it for ourselves."

"Like pirates!" Medea (Lily) chipped in.

"Sure, we'll go with that." Jason said.

"What about the children?" Atalanta then asked. Knowing full well the students of this academy were lower than the one at Beacon. Being from fourteen to seventeen. Much younger and even less experienced sans a few.

"What about them?" The pseudo faunus gave a nasty glare. "Fine, yeesh." Jason threw his hands in the air. "If it helps most are gone already. Sure there's a few, but I doubt any of them would be stupid enough to fight against Hercules here."

The man akin to a monster grunted in approval. In his Berserker state, he more than enjoyed the screams of his foes. Children were no exception.

"And if they get hurt?" While Atalanta was forty percent sure Jason would keep his word, she wanted to hear what he had to say on the chance any of them got hurt. Because if not, he's getting an arrow up his butt.

"Please," Jason smirked at her. "As if I don't have that covered." He then looked at Medea (Lily). "You got it covered, right?"

"Of course." Medea (Lily) saluted him. "I made certain to make numerous healing potions. And I'm more than ready to use my spells when needed."

"So see. I have everything ready." Jason told Atalanta who had no choice but to accept this outcome. Though she was curious about one thing.

"Where are the healing potions?"

"..." Jason then looked at Medea (Lily) who smiled. However, the only thing he saw on her was nothing more but her staff. "Hey. Where are the potions?"

"I gave them to Hercules."

The big man himself grunted and he then grabbed something from behind his back where he then pulled out a bag which was dripping at the bottom, some noise coming from it, and glass shards poking out. He then dropped it on Jason's own hands.

"Phhhhhh!" Who then had to hold in a squeal as the jagged glass dug into his skin, was then healed, then stabbed again creating a horrifying process of both heal and pain. A small tear of pain leaked out from his right eye, where he then threw the bag outside the Bullhead without hesitation.

Atalanta now looking at him unimpressed.

"Okay. Spells will have to do." Jason said rubbing his sore hands. "In any case, the mission is simple. Just go in there, and grab whatever you think is valuable." Mostly Dust, maybe some weapons, and possibly a map around here. As a bonus their infamy will rise even more, which was perfect.

"Now the, go! Go! Go!" He then pointed his hand out the Bullhead in an attempt to make them jump out the plane. None of them did at all, instead just looking at Jason as if he were crazy, which wasn't exactly a lie. "Really? You're supposed to jump out."

"Why would we? We can just land." Atalanta says thinking it would be less trouble.

"But the cool people on films do stuff like that!" Jason reasoned to them, still not making any progress. "Come on!"

"▂▃!" Hercules then said as he decided, what the heck, why not. Then just jumped at began falling down the school like a cannonball.

"Hahha! I knew I could count on you!" Jason shouted as he poked his head out. "Who's next?"

"You." Then before Jason could do anything, Atalanta kicked Jason's butt which caused him to lean over and then fell off the Bullhead while screaming.

"Wow. What a brave man." Medea (Lily) looked longingly at Jason's flailing form that fell closer to the earth below. "Well, down I go." The Caster then did a little skip and also began falling only with more style as her own powers were used to make her float gently.

"Guess I have to." Atalanta then followed along with grace and elegance as now all four were heading toward the school. Of course it wasn't exactly unnoticed either.

"What the heck?" A janitor who had the bad luck of cleaning the school saw a bunch of figures jumping off a Bullhead confused by what was going on. He was about to find out very soon however as the first one he saw was falling very very close...near him.

"▅▅▅▃▅! Then, like a freaking meteorite, a black form came crashing down just a bunch of meters from the man. The ground shaking, the wind whipping his face, his hat flying away. Dust covered what fell, however the poor janitor soon saw a silhouette appearing from the debris and standing taller than two or three people combined.

Upon seeing this, the poor janitor shook, his knees shaking as the wind then blew away the dust and revealed...A Monster! A big one to with a fiendish look, and one he recognized.

"H-H-H-Her-Her-Hercules!"

The monster man from the news was actually here!

Oh crap!

As the man just began praying to whatever God may be out there, he didn't notice three other people landing.

"Ahhhhhhhh-!" The second being a bone crushing splat which caused the ground he fell on to produce a human shaped hole.

"Yaaaaayyyy!" The second cheered as they landed on top of the person in the human shaped hole.

The third then landing with their knees bent and their hair making them look more beautiful. Standing tall at their perfected landing. "That was easy." She said.

Thud.

The poor janitor then continued to faint as his heart couldn't handle the pressure. The two girls then looking at the down man before shrugging their shoulders.

"Looks like we all landed perfectly. Like Jason-sama." Medea (Lily) looked down.

"Mgja-bjskb!" A garble of sound came from the hole. Giggling, Medea (Lily) got off the hole and from it a dirty and broken Jason came out looking like he had trouble breathing. Crawling his way out like a worm and then landed flat on his face unmoving.

Deciding to be helpful, the young Caster just put her staff down and poked Jason where her magic then did its work by healing his wrecked body of broken bones, pulled and torn muscles, bruises, and internal bleeding. In a matter of seconds Jason was feeling as good as new.

The blonde man then getting up with a smile, pretending his fall never even happened. "Alright gang, let's get to work."

"▅!"

"Yes!"

"Whatever."

He was met with a variety of responses.

"Then let's go!" Jason pulled out his sword and began running, ready to take whatever he wanted like a pirate only with style.

Thud!

Only to trip over the body of the janitor having not seen it.

"Really? Are you fu-!" Then he was interrupted once more as Hercules-who had been following him-ran him over with his huge feet crushing Jason onto the ground. Amazingly avoiding the old man. "O-ow-" Medea (Lily) came next and her feet hit a sensitive part on his back causing him to squeal before her foot stomped on the back of his head making him kiss the ground.

"..." Atalanta didn't even bother going around and just walked all over him ignoring her leader's cry of pain. Looks like Jason wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

* * *

"What was that!?" Jaune had heard the loud sound and the shaking of the school ground. The students who were actually around running to get a teacher. Many assuming it must have been a Grimm and went to get help.

Jaune however stood his ground. While he felt scared, a part of him thought maybe he could help. While he isn't as strong as he'd like, he felt he could at least do something. Still, if it was something to much then he won't do anything. After all, whatever caused the noise must have been a strong Grimm.

Slowly Jaune began walking towards the source of the noise. His sword drawn out and looking as sharp as ever, ready to face whatever had broken into the school. As he walked he paid close attention, keeping an eye on his surroundings. Moving without making too much sound, not wanting to alert whoever broke in here.

The school was big, but nowhere close to the size of Beacon. Just a bunch of classes outside and a few main buildings here and there alongside a field and other places. His eyes then seeing a bunch of colors at a distance.

Grimm didn't make colors that can do that, so a person?

Gulping, Jaune got a little closer.

Shwip!

Then jumped while releasing a girly yell as an arrow landed right in front of him. Backing away quickly, he looked up to see where it came from, only catching a figure which quickly disappeared. Jaune then looked down at the arrow and soon noticed some kind of rope on it with a piece of paper.

"..." Looking around, he then grabbed it and opened it up. "Lea iffe you knowe wha goooode fore yuu." This...was really bad writing. But he got the message more or less. Leave if he knew what's good for him.

This wasn't a Grimm attack, but a robbery.

"What should I do?" Jaune asked himself. This wasn't a Grimm, a mindless beast that while dangerous, can be out-thinked and lead into a trap. This is a person, a group of people. A bunch of good ones to as they clearly attacked the school when there was nobody around.

'_What would Ruby do?' _Jaune then asked himself. With a pause of silence, Jaune made his decision. Taking a step forward.

"La-lala-lalalala!" Medea (Lily) sent spell after spell causing many things she zapped to float thanks to the power of her magic. All things, books, scraps of metal, Dust, and whatever she randomly hit now under the effect of her magic. Colors flying all over.

"Medea (Lily), you good?' Atalanta asked as she kept a good watch for anybody that was coming to close. Already sending a warning with her letter to some boy who held a sword no better than Jason.

"Good." Medea (Lily) gave a thumbs up.

"Great. Then let's get a move on." Atalanta held a back over her shoulder which held bundles of materials she could use in making arrows. Plus she was able to get some new pots and pans from the schools home economics room. The ones at home being too dirty to use now.

"Okay!" The caster then began moving with all the floating objects she zapped moving with her. Jason was sure to be proud of her. Oh, she could already imagine his face.

"_Medea (Lily), you of all of this!" He said shocked looking at the pile before him. _

"_Yep." She said looking all cool wearing an eye patch and had on a sweet cape._

"_Oh my gosh, your amazing! I don't deserve you!" Jason then got on his hands and knees and began licking her foot. "Punish me mistress!"_

"_Got it pig!" In her hands was now a crop which she raised to hit her beloved._

"Ah Jason-sama! Now be my chair." Medea (Lily) giggled while hugging herself. Atalanta looked at her strangely, wondering what she was thinking about.

'_Probably something cute.' _She thought as she continued walking while her friend kept on muttering some things to herself. She then heard a loud crash where both girls then turned and saw Hercules walking out a hole in the wall with a massive glow coming off of him.

"Hello ladies." Jason came out walking past the massive hole smiling. "Hercules and i found a stash of the schools Dust, and i gave it all to Hercules. Just look at how strong he looks now!"

They did, and while Hercules muscles and fearsome look stayed the same, they could swear he appeared more intimidating. The glow that came from him looking spectacular, as if he's from another world.

"Wait a minute. _All the Dust_." Atalanta then put both hands on her hips. "Did you not save any for us at all?" They were in the green for now, but they still needed this Dust to replenish their mana and possibly give them access to their Servant powers. Yet Jason just said he gave an entire stash to Hercules.

"Yep. All of it to Hercules here." His words held no form of regret let aside remorse.

Atalanta had to hold the urge to kick him in the crotch.

"Whatever." She then said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Medea (Lily) got Dust that can be used for us later on." Jason looked at the Dust greedily. "...Or now." She then made a motion to her and the Caster then sent the Dust Crystals to all but Hercules who didn't mind as he already had more than enough. The three Servants then proceeded to absorb the power and glowed, though not as much as the Argonauts former Ace.

"Now this is what I call a boost." Jason tried showing off his muscles, which while not bad wasn't impressive to anybody but Medea (Lily). She then walked up to Jason and began touching them.

"..." Jason then stopped and pushed her away, already looking creeped out. He then looked at all the goods Medea (Lily) and Atalanta brought over giving a small nod of approval. "Excellent. Looks like you got a good amount, and so did we."

Hercules grunted as from behind he dropped a bag which made a metallic clang. Clearly a bunch of metal that could possibly used for something later.

"What did you get?" Atalanta then asked him in which he turned and brought out a bag full of books.

"Knowledge is key after all." Sure they couldn't read, but once they did this will be easy work. They'll be able to learn more about this world and itc culture, and maybe of those Grimm. Apparently trying to conquer a city leaves little time for research on other places.

Now that they were done, they could now lea-

"Hold it right there!" All four turned hearing a voice. An officer? A guard? A Huntsmen? Possibly a Servant!?

Instead they saw a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, a shield, some armor over a black sweater and some blue pants.

"Oh. It's just some stupid kid." Jason said mercilessly.

"He looks plain."

"Not to mention weak."

"▄▂▂!"

The other three also didn't have good views on this person, with Jaune feeling some invisible arrows hitting him dead on for the insults. Still, he stood tall and confident, though secretly his mind was screaming as he's confronting some of the biggest criminals in Vale just under Torchwick.

'_Oh crap! Oh crap! What do I do!?' _He thought as he gripped the hilt of his sword tight. _'Just act confident!'_

"You four, put that stuff down. Or-I'll fight you!"

For a moment all our looked at him.

"Phahahahahahha!" Then all four laughed.

"Oh my god!" Jason wheezed as he pointed at Jaune. "H-He thi-He thinks he-Hahaha-can take us on! Haha!"

"How cute!" Medea (Lily) giggled. "It's been a while since I've seen a jester!"

"Ph-Stop us. Right." Atalanta muffled her own laughs, though a smile came down on her lips.

Hercules said nothing. But then again, he didn't need to. A grin on his face said it all.

Okay, now that just hurt. Still. He won't let a bunch of crooks rejection stop him.

"What the-Stop right there!" Then from behind Jaune a _real _warrior came. Blonde hair with a stub, a well sculpted body, some shorts and a metal spaulder with a leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm. Taiyang has joined the fight.

All the Argonauts, while not too serious, did narrow their eyes and looked much more ready for a fight when compared to Jaune who could only look back and forth between them. "Oh come on. Really?"

"Alright bud." Jason then said to the newcomer. "You got me, a killer archer, and a crazy magic girl, and finally Hercules himself." Each one already dangerous to face in battle. "So here's what will happen. You'll either let us go, or things will get ugly."

Taiyang glared at them.

He heard the explosion and came as fast as possible. However upon meeting them he knew what they were, and realized he was outmatched. While he didn't know about the little girl, the way she floated and her magic made him realize she must have been a Maiden that Ozpin told him about all those years ago. A freaking Maiden. How she's with this criminal he has no idea.

Even worse was the big guy which he knew was responsible for mass damage, and easily had enough power to break through the blockade. Then there's the girl with the bow. He didn't know her, but even Tai can tell the way she held herself showed she's strong. All four highly trained individuals against one semi-retired Huntsmen and some...kid, won't stand a chance against them.

So with a heavy heart, Tai put down his fists.

"Good." Jason nodded who then made a hand motion, getting his team to no longer look menacing and putting down their bow, staff, and fists. "Now just run off while we take a bunch of this place's stuff. Oh man this will _totally _make my-" Hercules snorted. "_Our_ infamy rise!"

As Jason laughed and talked about how great he was, Jaune was in conflict.

Yes he wasn't strong enough to face them, however, could he really just let these guys go. No, he had to do...something. But what? A fight against them, suicide. Their all stronger than him.

Jaune then noticed the Dust Crystals that girl was making float near all the other stuff. Burn Dust and a few others, all there. A single hit and 'boom'. Jaune knew what he had to do.

"?" Tai saw that kid he didn't know tense his muscles. "Woah-hold on-" And saw the boy run towards the four famed criminals with a scream.

"-then I, hm?" Jason turned and saw Jaune running at them. Shaking his head and sighing, he took out his own sword. Sure Saber Class isn't his best Class, but…

Clang!

"!?"

"Hehe."

He's still more than skilled to face some kid who clearly didn't know how to use his own sword.

Jaune stepped back and swung at his head. Jason easily ducked and then kicked the boy in the abdomen, knocking Jaune back. A small glow enveloping him meaning his aura must have taken a hit.

"Kid!" Tai tried running to help only for two arrows to embed themselves in his path. The girl with the bow looking at him with a killer eye.

"Move any further and the next one will pierce your leg." The arrow on the bow having a Dust Crystal on it. That would hurt.

Taiyang was about to make a move when suddenly Medea (Lily) twirled her staff and from it a shot came out. The blonde brawler jumped out of the way of the blast avoiding it. Unfortunately this only gave Atalanta the chance to shoot the arrow right at him. Tai quickly focused his Aura and made a protective mark which worked as the arrow didn't pierce his leg, though still stung.

However, while it didn't shatter his aura whatever Dust was on the arrow head exploded making smoke all over and obscuring his own vision. The former Huntsmen having to wave his hand in hopes to see properly and help the kids.

Sadly that wouldn't come to be.

Tai is strong, however he was unprepared for what was next.

"Hello." From behind Tai heard a sweet voice and from it he turned and then saw the Maiden herself smiling. "And bye."

Tai knew all too well about how the Maidens could control the very seasons. From ice, to fire, to wind, and to whatever element they could control. Which is why he would prepare himself for whatever element came and then help that kid.

Whack!

Unfortunately he had been unprepared for a magical empowered _staff_ that not only shattered his Aura but also hit him directly in the face, knocking him out. All while the Caster gave that innocent smile of hers.

"Wow kid. Is this all?" Meanwhile, Jason and Jaune continued into trading blows, though really it was just a one-sided fight with Jason in full control. While his swings were clumsy this kid was even worse. Almost like he never held a blade before in his life.

"Hya!" Though he did have some strength, nothing compared to a Servant though, and the glow-Aura-he had wasn't fading away at all. Must have had a good amount of it. Still, the kid wasn't doing much at all in stopping him.

"Alright kid," Jason then said as he then blocked another strike and then flipped his own sword a bit and threw the pommel into the boy's face causing a small yet audible crack coming from the boys nose. "Time to end this."

"Yeah," Jane said, holding his nose while the other held his sword. "It is." Then without warning, the boy threw his own weapon right at the group. Of course none of his members bothered trying to stop it, seeing it as pointless and no harm at all.

"Stop that weapon!" Except for Jason who realized the second he saw the swords thrown path was that it wasn't meant to hit any of the Argonauts, but what they had. More specifically, the Dust.

Sadly by the time the three heard his call, the sword made it hit on the Burn Dust-

BOOM!

-which then caused a loud explosion which could be seen from the sky itself.

* * *

**Again, this story is ultimately a comedy. While I'll try to have more serious fights when the time comes, don't expect Jason and his lot to have any dangerous battles in-between. Weakened or not, they still have skills that's better than most people on Remnant sans a few.**

**Also don't worry, none of the Argonauts or the two blonde buds were hurt, but...**

* * *

"You okay Pyrhha?" Talking to a girl in armor with red hair is another with black hair and a pink stripe wearing a green outfit. By him being a bubbly girl with orange hair and carrying a hammer, the two seeing their friend looking down once more.

"I'm...fine." No she wasn't. The two former scavengers of the wild could clearly see their friend was far from fine. And obviously they could tell it involved Jaune, who hasn't been hanging with them for a while. Nora then grabbed Ren and pulled him aside to talk.

"Ren, what should we do. We can't have Pyrhha stay like this forever." She said giving a glance at the 'Invincible Girl', who looked far from it now.

"I don't see what we can do."

"Get her a new guy to like." Nora suggested. "Though honestly, while I think Jaune is great, how did Pyrhha end up like liking the guy in less than a day they both met?"

"No idea." Ren simply said. Love was just crazy like that. Or was it just dependence as Pyrrha liked Jaune simply because he didn't realize how famous she was, treated her normally and not like a star, and also treated her as a friend and not a fan or something along those lines, thus clung to him thinking it's love.

...Maybe he's overthinking this. Let's just say it's love.

"Well either way we need to get her out of this funk. Her crying in the bathroom while we're sleeping isn't helping anybody."

"Yeah, that is rather difficult to ignore." Ren nods.

"Exactly!" Nora spread her arms. "If we're going to be happy, then Pyrhha needs to be happy. And Jaune to! Pretty clear Cardin has some dirt on him, otherwise what else is our great leader hanging out with that jerk."

"Very true." Ren agreed. "Though before we help Jaune, perhaps we can help Pyrhha since she's the closest and we have no idea where Jaune is at the moment." Probably with Cardin.

"Exactly! Let's just do something to get her out of that funk. Because nobody wants a crybaby!"

"..." Just because they were whispering, didn't mean Pyrhha couldn't hear. They were literally only three feet away from each other. The former Mistral student now just glancing away in awkwardness.

Bzz.

She then got a buzz from her scroll, and from it was a message from Weiss. Clicking it, she then read what the message said. _"Help! Ruby and Yang have gone crazy! Trying to find those idiots who attacked Signal and their dad!"_

Signal was attacked?

While Ren and Nora continued talking, Pyrhha clicked an app on her Scroll and on it was an article from an hour ago. Apparently the criminals known as Jason, Hercules, and a faunus called Atalanta had attacked Signal injuring a teacher and an unnamed blonde boy who was in the hospital and would soon be sent home later. The criminals also having a young girl hostage.

"Oh right, when do you thing Jaune will return Ren? It has been a while."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. Then, we can talk together."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Oh man. Guess I'm visiting the hospital if I ever have time." Out in the wilds, in a rather dangerous part, two people were walking leisurely as they foraged through the forest. The two doing so making an odd sight of an old guy with some kid.

"What are you talking about now human?" The girl calling herself Ana then asked her 'travel companion'. Were it not for his offering of food, she'd have ditched him long ago.

"Just some news I got." Qrow aid as he put away his Scroll. "A person I know popped up, and was apparently attacked by some jerks who tried robbing the school blind, taking away a lot of Dust." Though some kid that wasn't named had stopped them sorta, by blowing them up. Of course it looks like the crooks got away, but with nothing as far as eyewitness can tell. Pretty brave kid.

"Dust huh." Ana said recalling what Qrow told her about it. A magical thing that allowed one to control the elements, or in her case absorb and regain some of her power. "I still think that's a stupid name."

"Eh, not like I named it." So maybe Dust is a little strange with the naming, but hey, if it worked then it worked. Qrow then took a peak at the girl he's been travelling with for a while. He had to admit, despite her age she's good. Very good.

'_Her skill with the scythe is practically Huntsmen level.' _She was better than Ruby, and her speed is no joke either. He had to wonder, just how did someone younger than Ruby become so strong. What kind of teacher they had. The reason he originally picked her up was to get her to safety, but clearly she was far from defenseless, and didn't seem to want to enter a city.

"Hey kid," Qrow then decided to just ask. "Why are you out here? Don't you got a home or parents to go to?"

"..." And contemplated if she should answer, however she knew that grown-ups, or the more responsible ones, wished to help children. And while she didn't like it, she _is _a child at the moment. Biologically speaking anyway. Besides, not like it would hurt to answer.

"For the first question I am merely looking for traces if my sisters are here. As for the second, I don't have parents." Not that it mattered or made her feel bad. Her sisters were enough for the raising back then.

"Grimm attack?" She nodded, deciding to let him believe what he will. "So, what was this about your sisters? You said they were here."

"I said they might be around here." No thanks to that idiot. "But now I think it's safe to assume they're alright." Back in Chaldea eating and picking on her older versions.

...She slightly envied that.

"Hehe." Qrow scratched his chin. "Have to admit, its impressive a young child like you is protecting your little sisters."

"Little?" Ana went giving a befuddled look at Qrow. "I don't have little sisters."

"?" Qrow then stared at her. "You just said you were searching for your sisters."

"Yes. My _older _sisters. While strong, they aren't able to defend themselves properly." Thus why she trained so hard to protect them from any threats that came at them. Animals, monsters, or those of man. She defended them from anything that so much tried to lay harm on them.

"...What?" Now Qrow was really confused. This kid, who isn't any older than Ruby, is protecting _older _girls. That felt kinda wrong. "Can't they...fight for themselves?" He then asked the obvious. I mean, Yang and other children who trained to be Huntsmen and Huntresses were usually the older ones.

"Of course not." Ana replied in an instant. "They are idols, not fighters. They are the hope and dreams of men such as yourselves. And would have remained that way...were it not for me." The day the people's faith in her was taken. Twisted. The people turning eagerly to hate than love her. All because of the whims of that hag Athena. Only her sisters were still beloved, and even then...

Qrow took a glance noticing her pause. Now that seemed interesting, and from the way her voice sounded a little sad to.

"There a story behind that?" Ana just looked at him, then sighed.

"Let's just say upon my birth...people didn't take me to well compared to my sisters." Her hands grabbed her cloak, with Qrow seeing the stubs which he figured were her faunus traits. "After a woman found us, me especially, she had everyone exile me off to live on an island. My sisters joining me despite the fact they didn't have to. Staying with me even though they were normal compared to me."

Qrow's fist clenched. Of course it would be a bunch of racists that would do this. Just because she was a faunus they made her live on some island. The asses. He met his fair share and felt no guilt when beating some down onto the dirt. On the bright side, it seems that despite having no parents, she at least had these sisters of hers. Still, to force a kid to live on an island. That was pretty messed up, even by his standards.

'_And it's no wonder she's wary of me and some people we pass by.' _She probably didn't have a good view on humans, and he was more or less right.

Ana of course didn't hate humans, and didn't exactly wish any ill will towards them. However, she still remembered her times back then where they tried kidnapping her sisters. The times they attacked her as the years passed by, believing her a monster that trapped her sisters on the isle. How she attacked them out of both protection and revenge. Aside from the Masters and maybe a few others, Ana would rather not deal with humans if she can.

"So wait," Qrow then realized. "If your sisters are fine, then shouldn't you be with them?"

"...I have other reasons for being here." A lie since she actually didn't know where to go from here. After all, if her sisters are safe, then while it made her happy, it's still a fact she's in some new timeline because of that idiot. "Besides, so long as they're happy and safe, I'll make do here."

Smiling, Qrow put an affectionate pat on her head-

Slap!

-only for it to be knocked away. Ana glaring at him with Qrow then feeling awkward. Weren't girls supposed to accept that kind of thing. "In any case, thanks for sharing a bit about yourself. I can see you really do like your sisters. They must have been with you all the way."

Ana blushed a bit, however upon hearing those words she recalled something. Something from long ago.

…..

…..

…..

"_Get out of here monster!"_

"_Leave!"_

"_Neve come back!"_

_Walking with fear, Medusa kept going as her body was hit with trash and rocks from her former human followers. Tying her best to avoid their awful stares and the malice thrown at her. A part of her trying her best not to cry._

_Finally she reached her destination. A small boat which would lead to an island where she was to stay. With slow steps, she entered it and sat, still hearing the screams. _

_Then, they stopped._

"_?"_

"_Well Medusless, what are you doing. Come now, let us go."_

"_Indeed. May as well leave the little animals behind."_

_The boat rocked as an extra weight then entered the boat. Turning, she then saw the. Two young looking girls with hair like hers, flawless skin, and beautiful dresses. The two now relaxing while also having a basket full of fruit with them._

"_...S-sisters?" Medusa went._

_Whack!_

_Only to be hit by a rock by a man. Who then noticed two beautiful girls with the alleged beast. "What are you two doing with that monster? Get out!"_

"_Oh shut up pig." Her eldest sister went as she put the oars in place._

"_Go and squeal somewhere else. Can't you see we're busy." Her second oldest sister then raised her hand, and from it a pink energy came out and hit the poor fool. His eyes becoming glazed as he then smiled stupidly before walking away. Sighing, she and the other then both looked at Medusa._

"_Well-"_

"_-get rowing."_

"_..." Slowly Medusa did as she was told, getting the oars and slowly began rowing. Yet despite being silent, she felt something inside her open up. Her eyes slowly watering and while her head was down, a smile could be seen on her face._

"...Yeah, I do." And murmured looking away. Looks like this was as far as Qrow will get. Oh well. The two continued walking with Qrow thinking maybe he can learn more about this girl later on. Though he did still wonder one thing.

'_Just who are these guys that attacked Signal?'_

* * *

"That was horrible!" With a loud crack and slam, Jason thrust the door open looking furious. Following behind him being his three allies, Hercules, Atalanta, and Medea (Lily). All three covered in soot and dust looking none to happy. "I can't believe you guys fell for some brats trick!"

"What I can't believe is how you're not dirty." Atalanta growled as her nose was becoming sensitive with Medea (Lily) sneezing. How did this guy escape from being covered.

"Hercules makes a good shield." Jason revealed that he hid quickly behind the muscle that is Hercules and escaped harm. However that did little to improve his mood. "Right now though, this isn't about me." He then grabbed a remote and turned on the television. "This is about my reputation!"

"_-child of all people stopped incompetent thieves that are seemingly lead by a man known as Jason!" _The woman on the news then proceeded to show a picture of Jason with his face choking on food. Jeez, take one bad picture and its there for life. Damn it!

"See!" Jason cried out as once more his reputation to be the ruler of Vale is taking a hit.

The others didn't seem concerned though and instead just staring with Hercules yawning.

"Really!?"

"To be fair, we didn't think some kid could get the drop on us." Medea (Lily) tried excusing their actions. I mean, not like a sword would have done much to them. The boy was so weak, that even Jason could easily handle him and wasn't even trying.

"Yeah, well because of your actions, we lost everything except for Atalanta's stupid pans and this!" Jason then pulled out a bag which held the books he protected. The bag that was okay and could be super useful.

Hercules then sneezed what appeared to be what could be described as a giant snot which hit Jason in the face. "Gah!" He then waved around and threw the bag away.

Crash!

Which then hit and broke the television screen which meant no more tv.

"Well," Medea (Lily) said as she stared at the sparking television. "They do say television is bad for your health."

The television then proceeded to spark and then explode into a small and flamey boom. The books there proceeding to turn to ash. Effectively turning their entire trip into nothing more but a failure with only Atalanta's stuff being the only thing bought and taken.

"..."

"..."

"**...**"

"I'm just going to start cooking." Atalanta then left with her new cooking utensils while Jason looked ready to explode. His face red with anger and his body shaking. He couldn't believe this!

How was he supposed to rule Vale, if everything didn't go his way. I mean, come on! Surely his luck _had _to take him somewhere! Grumbling Jason then decided to cool his head and just go outside. Grabbing a wallet full of Lien, he left their place and slammed the door shut.

"So, what are you making Atalanta?" Medea (Lily) called out.

"Hamburgers!"

"Oh goodie." She then faced Hercules. "Wanna go out and eat?"

Hercules nodded.

The two then slowly left making certain Atalanta didn't catch them. They wanted a meal, not diarrhea. The Archer Class Servant to focused to hear the door open and close.

…..

…..

…..

"Man. I can't believe those guys." Meanwhile Jason was waking in a secluded area grumbling on his misfortune. "How are we going to be taken seriously, if nothing goes our way?" The bank heist, the intel gathering, and now this. At this rate their sooner to grow old and die before they accomplish anything. Wait, can they grow old-ah whatever. The point is that he needed to do something to raise the teams infamy.

One _without _dumb kids getting in the way.

'_Heck, how'd a kid even get there just at that moment?' _Oddly enough, Jason wasn't the only one who had to deal with meddlesome kids, but that's another story. Right now he's racking his brain to think of something. Something that'll paint the news on him a better way.

He just needed something big. Showy. Something that'll prove to the people of this strange timeline that he's no joke at all.

"_-due to the inflated prices of Dust, the SDC has decided to send Beacon more." _Jason then heard the news on the radio that some homeless people are listening to that he just passed by. Interested, he kept to the shadows and got closer.

"_Atlas has already sent cargo that will be heading to Vale City. In moments the people will now have Dust which will lower their prices."_

"More Dust huh." Rubbing his chin, Jason had an idea. If he could just figure out where this Dust is, then maybe he can take it. Some for him, a bunch fo Hercules, and none for the girls, with the rest used for black market trading. Heck, the people will then be forced to obey him if they wanted their little Dust. The power to control the elements and junk.

The only problem he had now was where to find it.

"_While the main cargo will arrive a week from now, an early shipment will be arriving and heading towards Beacon Academy." _Thank you newsman. Who knew the local media can be so useful. With a sinister smirk Jason crept away chuckling darkly.

"...That weirdo in the shadows gone now?" A homeless man then asked his partner who checked.

"Yep." The two then proceeded to cook their meals with their pet rat who had a strange arrow on it.

* * *

"Ozpin. I checked the report and they say Jaune will be fine." At Beacon Academy the Headmaster and his partner Glynda are both sitting down and writing a few reports. Glynda having come in and telling Ozpin the news of their student. "They say Jaune's aura did a great job in blocking most of the damage, though fell short eventually.

Mm, yes. Aura _can _handle an explosion of certain levels, and young Arc had quite the impressive amount of aura. Why, he had more than some fully grown Huntsmen. Shame that even with that mass storage against an explosion which would kill regular people it still wounded up harming him.

The aura may have protected him physically mostly, however small particles of Dust have seem to have ended up entering Jaune's own system. This happened from time to time with explosives implementing Dust, or even when mining Dust. Similar to how smoking can cause damage to a person on the inside, with Dust you also got negative effects and sadly aura really only helped with the outside of the body, not the inside.

Still, thanks to the arrival of ambulances, they quickly stabilized Jaune and were slowly removing the Dust particles he inhaled. In time he'll be back on his feet and ready to go back to Beacon.

Or at least, if it weren't for one thing.

"His parents will arrive in a few days, and wish to speak with you." Glynda said reading a message. "They wish to know why you allowed Jaune in when he's never had proper training."

Looks like Jaune's parents saw the news with them now coming, and from the message Glynda shared with him they aren't happy. Maybe allowing a child who didn't have aura or training hadn't been such a good idea. To be fair, he did think Jaune had _some training_, as the Arc family is known to have fine warriors in their lineage.

Once again he has made a mistake. Hopefully the police won't be involved in this situation anymore than they are now.

"I'll deal with them when the time comes." Ozpin told her as he tapped on his computer keyboard finishing his report. "For now, what can you tell me on his team."

"Very upset. Ms Nikos especially." Ah, young love. Or dependency? While Ozpin himself has fallen in love quickly, he felt that Ms. Nikos's attraction to Arc was a bit to fast. Whatever the case, he can understand why the team would be upset. After all, their leader has been harmed.

Beep.

Speak of the devil, Ozpin tapped a button and the screen then changed showing someone coming near Beacon even though its night time now. There he saw the very same person that had been part of the event that injured both his student, and his former student Taiyang.

Frowning, Ozpin stood up.

"Glynda, I'll be out for a bit. Make certain none of the students go outside for the time being." The Huntress nodded as Ozpin left. Time to show this upstarter why he shouldn't mess with his students.

* * *

**And long last, a real battle. Or will it? Either way, lets see if Jason is good enough to face someone who's had an even longer amount of time fighting with his own magic.**

* * *

"It's time." Adam sighed as he got up, behind him Asterios. He faced his loyal companion, the Lieutenant. "I'll be off to Atlas to aid those humans in taking those special toys the arrogant people of the military so enjoy using."

"I understand sir. I wish you luck." His friend said giving a salute. Adam smiled as he walked past him, Asterios following.

"You sure you wish to come?" Adam asked his new companion. "You realize I'll be taking the fight with humans. And there _will _be fighting."

"I...Protect...Friends…" So naive, simple, and idealistic. He...didn't hate that.

"Very well. While I won't force you to fight, remember to defend yourself if it comes down to it." The greater bull faunus nodded. Raising his deadly weapons. A aura surrounding him, as Adam had unlocked it earlier. He had to admit, Asterios is truly impressive as it took _all _of Adam's aura to unlock it, with Asterios having a lot more than even his Lieutenant who had the most originally. Truly a shame his mental set isn't suited for fighting.

"I...Will…" Asterios then began walking alongside Adam as the two entered a Bullhead.

Atlas, better be ready.

For_ they_ are coming.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Beacon Academy. Boy does this feel weird." He hasn't been back here since he got arrested. He and his team had been caught off guard, unaware of what Beacon had. Not to mention still de-powered from before thus weaker to whatever power, Semblance as the locals call it, used. Though if he had to wager a guest, it's probably something like telekinesis or whatever. The point is, he's prepared for that now.

'_So long as I'm careful and putting my guard up, I should be all right.' _Jason didn't even bother hiding upon entering the forest. Why would he, it wasn't as if he magically knew where the hidden cameras were. Unless he could turn invisible, he may as well just walk as while it would get the school's attention, no point in wasting time.

He had a nice Bullhead full of Dust to get. Oh he could imagine it now. Him getting all that Dust and then flaunting it over the common people. Watching as they got on their knees begging him for it while he also used it to get stronger. What a sight.

As he saw the academy, Jason could see most of the lights were off with no people around at all. Located in what he believed to be the dormitories, he saw a few lights on, though not much. Most likely just some kids watching a movie or some teenage thing.

Still, there were other things to watch out for other than just some random student accidentally catching him.

"Gra!" Such as the Grimm. While not particularly powerful, they were still dangerous as they had numbers on their side. Luckily only one seems to be here, so Jason quickly took out his sword from its sheath and sliced it up with one-okay maybe five or six-moves. The Beowolf soon dead and turning to smoke.

"Wonder where these things even come from." Jason said to himself as he saw the smoke soon dissipate away. It always made him wonder just where these Grimm came, as he didn't think they were born like normal animals. And if they were, they must be heavy breeders.

Moving past that, Jason decided to just find the Dust and then run off. Maybe he can even sell it around and see how much cash he can make from it. Move into a better place-heck, even get a place just for himself. Oh wouldn't that be nice.

His own bed. His own food. His own servants. Oh yeah, that would be awesome. Not to mention having his own bathroom and not having to share it or wait forever for it to open. The funny part being that it's Hercules that took the longest in using it.

"Heh. Bet those two are now eating Atalanta's bad cooking." He skipped lunch to avoid her meal, and while his stomach growled he felt it was worth it. The other two are probably throwing up from those meals.

Jason then saw something in the air. Looking up, he noticed a small Bullhead with some cargo beneath it. Must be the one with Dust for the students to use. He'll just be taking that now. To replace all the Dust he lost because of that dumb kid.

Quickly Jason ran towards it, not bothering to even hide himself as he ran across the ground and exiting the forest. He then checked around his surrounding area as he ran to see if there are any surprises for him, yet saw nobody. Not even a patrol guard. _'This place is near a forest full of Grimm, so how come they aren't attacked by them?'_

Questions that will go unanswered undoubtedly. Of course there are probably guards somewhere, or maybe some kind of robot guards. Not that he cared as Jason just kept going to where he saw the Bullhead land. That will be his grand prize for getting here.

"To think, you would actually show up." Or it is a trap as suddenly coming from behind a pillar an old man stepped out. White hair, glasses, a scarf, the very person that started their situation and imprisonment.

"Ospine!" Jason hissed.

"Ozpin actually." Ozpin told him with his cane in hand. "And I have to admit, this past month has been very interesting. To think you would go from mere troublemakers to one of the most dangerous people in Vale. Well, that friend of yours anyway."

"I'll have you know, I'm just as dangerous as Hercules." Sure his bud is super destructive, but Jason isn't any less weaker. Thanks to the Dust while he's not exactly full Servant level, he's now a heck lot stronger than when he and the team first came to this timeline. More than enough to handle whatever enemy came his way. "And I advise you to move old man, or you might get hurt." His sword was aimed at Ozpin.

"My, you certainly mean those words." Ozpin smiled. "However, while you do mean them, you don't seem very capable. While not horrible, your stance and grip is all wrong." Being a headmaster and instructor meant Ozpin knew fully well that Jason wasn't as tough as he proclaimed.

While Ozpin can sense a lot of 'Aura' around him, he could tell that the way he held his weapon was wrong and at most basic level. Better than a certain other blonde student he knew, but still not good.

"All I need is one good cut." Jason narrowed his eyes. Looks like this guy wasn't just some pencil pusher. He could tell that this old guy wasn't a weakling. The way he moved and yet kept an eye around him showed he must be a fighter. A damn good one to.

"I see." Ozpin then held his cane up and twirled it a bit. "Now, while I do hope we don't have to fight, I am hoping you'll surrender yourself. Not to mention maybe we can talk."

"Please." Jason scoffed. "Like I'd talk with someone hiding their intentions with 'good' words as you." Ozpin raised a brow yet didn't say anything to deny those claims. Thus Jason's guess was spot on. While he couldn't tell exactly what he felt, he believed Ozpin to be someone that isn't entirely truthful. Or at the least did things for his own benefit.

After all, suddenly saying he wanted them to join the school, despite not knowing them, them having no official ID, and also giving a strange look at Medea (Lily)'s powers. Yeah, that just spelled he wanted them for something, and Jason wouldn't be surprised if he just suddenly 'helped' other people to freely enter his school so long as they join. This guy had a motive, and Jason isn't sure if its good or bad.

"Now then," Jason readied himself. "Are you going to move, or am I going to have to beat you up?"

"I think we both know what will happen." Ozpin put his staff onto the ground, his eyes showing a hint of seriousness. His own body now bent ready to battle.

The two then stared at one another, none making a move.

"Eat this!" Jason was the first to start. From behind his back he pulled out a Dust Crystal which he kept, not for absorbing though, but for a projectile. While he didn't know to much about Dust, Jason did know that they seem to be unstable and make a rather big boom. Evidenced by what that brat did earlier today.

Quickly he tossed the green crystal which hit the ground and broke apart. From it a great whirlwind burst and headed for Ozpin. The headmaster standing his guard as the wind pushed against him slowly making him move back. Jason used this time to rush at him with his sword ready to be used.

Ozpin instead used his speed to rush at Jason at a very quick pace, a green afterimage seen behind him. His cane out and fully ready to use. Wielded like a sword.

Jason jumped at held his sword high, then brought it down against Ozpin. The headmaster raised his own weapon, The Lost Memory, and it actually blocked the blow.

'_That's a tough cane.' _Jason thought as he then jumped back and threw more Dust crystals. They were red ones and a lot smaller, yet still just as useful The tiny crystals making popping noises as they exploded and obscured Ozpin's vision. Smoke having done so.

Fwoosh!

To bad the headmaster did something as with a noise hitting the ground, the smoke then blew away. Ozpin then ran at Jason and began wacking him with the end of the staff. Jason feeling the blows as Ozpin aimed at his torso and hitting the side of his head.

"Tch!" Jason then made a risk and clumsily swung his sword at Ozpin's side which thee man effortlessly blocked with his own weapon. Ozpin then quickly slammed his cane onto the ground where a green energy barrier was produced which slammed into Jason and sent him flying.

Jason then landed with a thud as he felt pain. However while he's felt it before, this one was different. As in this one actually _hurt _a lot. Like it stung his very being, his core, his...spiritual core?

"Magic." He then muttered as he slowly got back up. This guy, he can actually use magic. Now that is rather unexpected. Last he recalled, in most Singularities the humans didn't really know how to use such a power since it's been in a decline, even at present. Something in the world making it harder and harder for magic to be used.

Yet it seems he just met someone who can use it, which wasn't good. Even if he was a full on Servant, magic is capable of hurting even Servants since its something that actually makes them up. Sure bullets and bombs they can ignore, and even Magecraft since it isn't even actual magic. But real magic, now that's different.

Looks like Jason will have to be more careful.

The leader of the Argonauts then used some of his strength to jump at the nearest light pole and used his sword to swiftly cut it down from the base. Once that happened, he quickly strapped his sword back then used his own strength to grab it and began using it like an oversized bat and tried to hit Ozpin with it. The teacher of course ducked and then once again rushed at Jason to try and land another bunch of small yet painful blows.

Jason saw this though and discarded the pole and then thrust his foot onto the ground using enough strength to cause a big crack and minor shake making Ozpin trip. Jason took that chance to then kick him in the chest and launched him away. Though upon doing so he felt something protecting the old man where he then saw a green energy field surround Ozpin.

'_He certainly is strong.' _Ozpin landed gracefully with his cane not even let go. He felt his own aura reserves heal him up with any bruising vanishing away. It would seem this young man has some super strength, yet Ozpin noticed something off. As whenever they fought, during those exchanges he felt the man's aura going down quite quickly. How strange as it shouldn't be that fast.

Ozpin then put that aside for later and then made another attack as he moved in a quick zig-zag pattern with Jason unable to follow. Ozpin then used more speed to come behind Jason and then used his cane to slam the tip onto him multiple times in a rapid manner. Ozpin feeling more of this man's aura vanishing.

"Oh no you don't!" Jason then tried back handing Ozpin who dodged and thrust his palms onto Jason send him him several meters away as he used his own aura to reinforce the blow. The young man landing onto the ground face first.

Seeing this as an opportunity to end this Ozpin then ran to knock him out. However as he got closer he didn't notice the grin on Jason's face. Jason then pulled out another Dust crystal which was colored yellow and smaller than his palm. This was going to hurt.

The second Ozpin slammed his cane onto Jason's back the blonde leader crushed the Dust crystal which sent electricity everywhere. Naturally Jason got harmed the most but Ozpin also felt the yellow arcs hitting him and causing his body to spasm for just a few seconds, his hand dropping his cane.

Jason acted used to such pain and kicked Ozpin on the shin making the headmaster fall on his knee. Jason then punched him in the throat making the old man gag while he then got up and grabbed the guy's cane and threw it.

Seeing his disadvantage, Ozpin slammed his hand down onto the ground and sent another wave of green energy that hit Jason as he cursed. Ozpin used that opportunity to then quickly grab his cane then thrust it at Jason who sloppily but successfully blocked it with his own sword. The two then making exchanges with their weapons with both sides in a small stalemate.

Though it was clear Ozpin was slowly catching ground as he made more hits on Jason who's slowly being forced back. Loathed as Jason hates to admit it, but this is a weakness he and other Servants had.

For Jason's case he was always bad at fighting. Can he stand his ground against regular people, yes he can. But against real trained warriors, not so much. As a Servant this normally wouldn't be a dilemma as Servants are much stronger, faster, and above humans in every way making it better when the weapons humans relied on couldn't affect their bodies at all. So say Jason was summoned as a full Servant and faced a warrior with the best swordsman skills that surpassed even him.

Logic would say the one with the better skills would win, but because Jason is a Servant he would win all the time. Never once would he lose because he's a Heroic Spirit. _'But with my current condition, that changes!'_

Now that he's at a level that's close to humans, this old man and his superior skills can overwhelm and crush him. It made Jason realize that he had gotten contemplated as he hasn't once lost a fight against those that aren't Servants, and the same can be said with others like him. Even worse for the fact that he can sense the mana in him rapidly vanishing with each attack he made or attack made against him. For every blow he took more and more was fading, and this was a problem. Because if he ran out, what would happen then?

Ozpin of course didn't know the dilemma going on in Jason's head and kept on going causing even more damage. At this point Jason was out of tricks and he realized he would have to make a move and fast. Suddenly an idea came to mind. It'll cost him most of his mana, and he'll be a lot weaker than before, but it can work.

First he backed away from Ozpin as fast as he could. The headmaster of course wouldn't allow Jason to escape so he kept going for the assault. Seeing this Jason then grabbed the last of his Dust crystals and slammed them all onto the ground in front of him. The small explosion making a lot of smoke, but also damaging Jason. Still, it got his result as while he was injured, he saw Ozpin at the last second pulling back now wanting to get caught up in the explosion.

Excellent.

Smiling, Jason then raised his hand in the air.

"Argonauts!" He then called out with his hand and soon his own body glowing. "To me!"

A bright light came and pushed away the dust, Ozpin's eyes widening at the white light that enveloped the young man. What astounded him more however wasn't just that, but something else.

'_He's using magic.'_

A magic circle then came below Jason, and the air shimmered while he grinned.

His power, his ability, the unique call to his former crew known as the Argonauts, the greatest crew of heroes ever assembled in Greece. His mana was now very low, on the verge of depletion, and he was only using it to call _one _person. Anymore and he'd run out.

But it was one person that he knew he could count on.

"Come on out!" He then shouted as he got on one knee. "Hercu-"

"Jason-sama!"

"WHAA-!"

Instead of his best friend, from the magic circle out came Medea (Lily) of all people. The princess wannabe coming out from the circle with a giggle as she floated in the air. Her robes fluttering dangerously from her position as it threatened to reveal what girls and sometimes men call a sacred treasure.

"What the fu-!" Jason then tried to say only to be body slammed by Medea (Lily) who then squealed with joy.

"You called me! You called me! You never did that before!" She then rapidly began touching his body in places he didn't like, her head then rubbing on his chest and her hands aiming for a place he couldn't enjoy.

"Get off me!" He shouted as he pushed her off him as he shivered at the violation she did. "Where's Hercules!? I called him!"

"Hercules? He was busy eating so I took his place." Medea (Lily) then frowned at him. "But you have me! Don't you want a cute girl who can heal you instead of a muscle man."

"Yes!" Jason then realized his mistake again. "Hold on a second-"

Medea (Lily) just sniffed. "Why do you only want to be with men!"

As the girl was on the ground sniffling with Jason shouting at her in a way that looked like domestic abuse or child abuse, Ozpin just stared as he looked at the Maiden before him and Jason yelling at her to leave and get Hercules. He then wondered, if it's possible if this young girl shared some of her magic with this man. After all, currently the Fall Maiden's power was split, so it could be possible if the Summer Maiden did the same only voluntarily. But that's impossible.

He only gave the original Maidens the raw power and energy, so there wasn't any way for them or their successors to use the more refined techniques and spells like back then. Unless...was it possible they were working with _her_?

While Ozpin thought of this, Jason was continuing to yell at Medea (Lily) when suddenly he felt weak and collapsed.

"Jason!" The young Caster then got up to him, touching his forehead. Instantly she noticed the weak presence of his mana which was being drained. Quickly she took out her bottle full of the healing medicine. It would both heal his wounds and give him some mana to stabilize him. Stuffing it in his mouth which she then had him drink.

She then turned to see Ozpin with her eyes narrowing. She didn't sense it before, but now she could. This man, he's using magic.

Although even then she felt there was something wrong with it, but couldn't tell what it was. Regardless, this man hurt her hubbie. So now she was going to make him pay.

"Magic," She raised her staff at him which caused Ozpin to snap out of his surprise. "Attack!" A beam of energy came out which Ozpin dodged and ran at her.

He didn't like doing this but he's going to have to knock the girl out and maybe bring her in for questioning. He needed answers, because if _she _is behind this, then he has to make a move. Medea (Lily) fired off more attacks but saw what she's doing is pointless as the old man is dodging all her attacks.

He got closer and closer, so Medea then created a blue barrier to protect her and Jason.

Slam!

Ozpin used his cane to slam into it.

Slamslamslamslamslamslam!

Then made numerous attacks with his cane while also running alongside the spherical circle causing each hit point to ripple. It was then Medea (Lily) realized he was analyzing her magic and trying to find a weak point. He was good.

'_What should I do?' _Unlike her older self which she considered to be both scary and a big bully, she also wasn't as good in a fight as her or as ruthless. So while Medea (Lily) is good with using her powers, just like before in Chaldea and other times she's been summoned in Holy Grail Wars, she wasn't any good in a fight. Jason usually helping her out at those times.

Ozpin continued to weaken her barrier more, which is slowly becoming unstable. Medea (Lily) then decided to take a chance and hoped it would work. She got up and first cast a spell on Jason that would raise his mana reserves which should stabilize him, then she began chanting which Ozpin noticed.

He narrowed his eyes and made more attacks reinforcing them with both aura and some of his dwindling magic. The barrier weakened more and more until finally it collapsed and broke apart. He then outstretched his hand ready to grab the young Maiden and knock her out.

Medea (Lily) opened her eyes and stopped chanting, confusing Ozpin. She then moved as quickly as she could throwing aside her staff, ducked from his hand and then used her own hand to touch his chest. She then said to words to him.

"Mana Overload."

A bright light then engulfed Ozpin as he felt his body ache and burn as he felt a mass of energy entering his body. His muscles feeling on fire while he felt a dwelling energy in him increase. Ozpin stumbling back as he fell down twitching.

Medea (Lily) gave an eerie smile as she looked at the old man in pain. That's the consequence for hurting her love. Now the mass amount of mana in him will overload his body and make him burn out. She had tricked him in hurrying to attack her barrier by pretending she was chanting for a spell, when it was just to grab his attention and make him act without thinking. She may not be a good planner like Jason or the Masters, but she isn't half bad in making one either.

Granted she's now a bit low on mana herself, but she can recover it just fine. She isn't sure why, but unlike the others she can actually produce her own mana. Of course it's at a slower rate than usual, but it's fine.

She then turned around and looked at Jason who was now getting up taking the bottle out of his mouth. "Uh, my body. Haven't felt that much pain in a while. Stupid magic."

"Don't worry Jason." Medea (Lily) Sat in front of him. "It's okay now. Because that old fart is no-"

"Uuuaaahhh!" A bright green light then came from Ozpin's body with Jason and Medea (Lily) covering their eyes. The strange green light covered everything nearby, and the two Servants first thought Ozpin was going to blow.

They were far from being correct in their assumption.

Beecause as the light slowly dwindled away, both Jason and Medea (Lily) saw that Ozpin was no longer on the ground. Confusing them as if he really did blow up, there should be something left from his body. Like blood or even ash.

"..." Jason then felt something bad and looked up. There he then saw what he couldn't believe. "Oh dang."

In the air, floating, is the same Ozpin. Same hair, same clothes, same cane in his hand. Nothing different about him at all. No sudden super transformation or any crap like that. Oh, except for one thing.

"His power," Medea (Lily) then shook. "It's...increased?"

Medea (Lily) had inserted a lot of her mana with the intention of overloading his body thinking it wouldn't handle it at all. Causing his form to blow up from the amount of mana his body shouldn't be capable of retaining. Instead, the magic she sensed in him has increased even more, by at least over ten times the amount he had originally. The very mana she pushed into him now becoming his.

Ozpin himself looking surprised for a moment, as green energy along with his aura surrounding him. Then he stopped being surprised as he stared down at the two intruders. Power practically leaking from his body.

Jason just looked at Medea (Lily), who more or less caused this mess.

She looked at him, and did one thing.

"Tee-hee!" Putting her fist on her head and sticking out her tongue.

Ozpin then struck.

* * *

**An empowered Ozpin with magic again. That can't be good...for Jason. And I hope you liked it, and I'll explain next time what happened with Ozpin and how he's more stronger now.**

**Also, I decided to show you all something I've been meaning to show a while now. See, before Fate Disaster, it was called Grand Disaster. The 'prototype' story as I wondered what to make of it before what you read now. And I decided to show you what it originally was-a world merger, as it's a heck lot more different than the current story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Proto-Story**

Chaldea Academy. One of the best schools to be known alongside the other four such as Shade, Beacon, Atlas, and Haven. Like it's other fellow schools, Chaldea trained students to be future Huntsmen and Huntresses to battle against the vile creatures commonly known as Grimm. Already having many successful students as a result who traveled along their own path.

Ding dong!

Now in Chaldea, many of the students are going back to their daily classes to learn from their teachers.

"Man this is boring as hell." Except for one.

Laying down on the roof is a young man with blonde hair with green eyes and golden armor and ornaments that revealed some of his own skin like the thighs, midriff, and toned muscles on him. The young man yawning as his ears picked up the noise of the bell indicating the next classes were starting. Man what a pain, couldn't a guy relax. Oh well, at least he had a pillow on him.

His head was glad for the soft material as he then smiled while his nearby Scroll played some soft music that he enjoyed. Skipping class had been the right decision after all, and doing so is the best. No teachers, none of those annoying classmates, and he has all the time in the world. Granted he'll probably get in trouble later on, especially from that old hag he knew, but whatever. Today was his day.

Thump.

"?"

Jason then felt the door that led up here open, cracking open an eye he then saw some shadow blocking the sun from his radiant skin.

"Hello Jason-sama."

"!" His heart then froze, despite his youth he felt for certain he had a heart attack. His body freezing up as instincts took over, telling him to flee. Of course it was too late as he then felt a small mass get on top of him making his escape more or less impossible. His eyes fully opened and widened to the point where they just might pop.

There, on top of him, is the only person he feared most.

A young girl with petite size and fair skin. Having two soft violet colored eyes and long blue hair, wearing a golden tiara on her head dressed like a type of princess. Donning her skin being light and somewhat revealing purple and blue robes.

"Y-you!" Jason shouted as tried to get up, only for the weight on him to, well, weigh him down. "What are you doing here?!" Heck, how did she even find him in the first place?

"Oh Jason-sama," The girl rubbed her head on his chest, creeping him out. "I always know where you are."

Now that's just creepy.

The blonde man tried to get her off him, yet it was as if she was attacked to him like glue sticking two pieces of paper together. He'll need to take drastic measures.

"Hi-yah!" He then used his right hand and chopped it on the back of her neck, having seen a film where a kung-fu master knocked out his opponent using it.

"Owie!" The small princess wannabe said. Using her right hand to rub the small sore he did on her. "That was mean." She pouted while Jason lamented the uselessness of television.

"Just get off me!" He then shouted, raising his voice in hopes she would leave him be.

"No!" She responded like a child would when disobeying their parents.

"Off!"

"No!"

"Off!"

"NO!"

This wasn't working.

He needed a new plan and quick. Because last he recalled, wherever this little brat goes, then that means she is close an-

"What are you doing!?" Speak of the devil.

Jason and the girl then looked up to see the girl that spoke to them. A rather beautiful young lady with long green hair, a type of green garb that was tight on her body. Piercing cold eyes yet held a hidden warmth in them. On her back being a bow with some arrows tied near her slender legs.

Quickly said arrows then aimed right at Jason without any hesitation.

"Damn!" He shouted not wanting to be shot by an arrow-again!

"Atalanta!" The small child said as she finally got off Jason and ran toward the archer. "I thought you said you were busy with work."

"I was." The now named girl Atalanta said lowering her sharp arrow. "But I finished early and decided to leave. Where I then saw you going up to the roof. Although," She then glared at Jason who was getting up and dusting himself of any cooties that brat put on him. "Why are you with him of all people?"

"Because I wanted to." The girl answered with a small smile, that charmed the hearts of others.

"Bleh." Except Jason, who hoped she'd leave soon alongside Atalanta. So much for a relaxing day. Something Atalanta seemed to agree on as she looked at him like garbage.

"Well we should go. No need to be with garbage like him." She actually said it!

"Even if he's garbage, he's garbage I want to be with." Even she agreed! Not even denying it. Jason just sighed as he decided to just ditch them before any more trouble pops up.

"Move along ladies, I may as well leave you to your...whatever it is you want to do." While they do that, he'll find some place else to relax in. Hopefully this time it won't be ruined by that brat again. Though he'll have to be more careful. The way she can easily locate him is troublesome.

Jason then moved past them ready to leave them be-

"Ahem."

-only to freeze as he heard another familiar voice. One he knew very well and being the second person he feared most. Gulping, he looked up and saw a grown woman with charming looks and had an eerie appearance of that of a witch. Wearing a tacky (his opinion) bluish-purple robe that hid what others consider a beautiful face with pointy ears like those story elves.

Her name is Medea, or as many (him) call her, a 'Witch of Betrayal'. A teacher here at Chaldea that taught a rare form known as magic to the students who can actually use it. Telling them how to use it, to be safe, and even trained with them.

"Mom!" She's also the mother of the brat that followed Jason around like some cat. A super clingy one to, and like him Medea didn't like it one bit.

"Ah, sweetie." Medea looked at the daughter she named after herself, with the hidden addition of 'Lily' added so people wouldn't get confused. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was spending time with Jason." She giggled.

"I see, I see." she said with a smile while also giving a dark look at Jason. "Oh, Atalanta. Can you take my daughter back to her class. I'll talk to her later about skipping them."

"Yes Miss Medea." Atalanta bowed as she grabbed the woman's young daughter and took her away. Once the two left, Medea then glared at Jason more with a look that could attract Grimm.

"So, she still spends time with you." She said matter of factly.

"Hey, don't look at me." Jason tried defending himself. "She just keeps finding me just like that. Not my fault."

"Oh yes it is." Medea hissed. "If you hadn't messed with that spell my daughter was making along with other factors, she would never have been attracted to you." The woman then groaned as she recalled that day and time. How her sweet daughter is just a step below of yandere when it involved that man. "If not for the fact it wasn't 100% your fault-and school regulations-I would ki-send you away."

She was totally about to say kill.

"Yeah, yeah," Jason said rudley as he grabbed his Scroll off the ground and turned it off while also picking up his pillow. "In any case, I'll be leaving now. Got classes, you know." More like he was using that line as an excuse to leave Medea. Out of all the students that came here to this school, that witch bugged him the most. Which is why he usually did his best to avoid her.

"Oh no you don't." Medea then grinned evilly which made Jason worried a little. Whenever she smiles, especially in front of him, it is never good. Last time she did so is because he was sent to the local forest where his assignment was to battle a few Grimm.

She made a 'mistake' with the location and ended somewhere where he ended up fighting numerous Alpha Beowolves. Had it not been for some wack job berserker calling himself Beowulf he would have died. She looked very disappointed when he came back alive.

"See Jason, I had a talk with the headmaster and we both took a very good look at your grades." That can't be good. Aside from planning, he was pathetic at everything else. Including fighting. Not to mention the ditching…"And we saw that they are very low." Medea took out a piece of paper.

"Now, normally we would expel you from Chaldea, however someone from the faculty defended you sadly." Thank the Gods! "However," Crap, he was too quick to think he was out of the woods. "Under my kind suggestion, we found a way to help you with your grades. Well you and two others."

"Two others?"

"That's right." Medea told him. "While there are many students here with their own…'quirks'." Like that guy who kept trying to kill his younger brother for trying to be a hero of justice. Or those two girls who wore 'magical girl' outfits that were rather revealing in certain situations. Not to mention some swordsman chick who kept eating in class with a bowl of noodles.

The list went on.

"You and two other students are rather troublesome by even the other students standards. In fact," She then handed him a picture. "You already know this one." Raising a brow, he then checked the picture and gasped.

"Hercules!" His best-and only-good buddy in this dump called a school. Possibly the strongest person here in this school with very few capable of rivaling him in strength and power.

"That's right." Medea then took the paper back. "Hercules was originally a good student. Well, until you met him and started bringing out his more savage nature."

"Ha!" Jason laughed. "I just brought his full potential."

More like he turned him from a wise and powerful man who had numerous skills and abilities in multiple fields aside from magic, and slowly reverted to a giant hulkering menace. Aside from a certain few, Hercules attacked others or downright ignored people and now lacked the former intelligence he once had.

Granted another girl also helped stroke his rage, but nothing compared to what Jason did. That man is a corruptor. First her and her beloved husbands daughter, then Hercules, and a certain girl as well. It's like everyone he meets he brings about their worst.

"Moving on," She continued. "It has been decided that you and three others with you will be going to another school and learn there." This will limit some of the destruction they cause.

"Another school!" Oh please let it be Vaccuo. He heard that Shade Academy is the most lax of all the academies, and he should have a break there. And if not that then hopefully it isn't Atlas. A strung up place which was considered the most stickler for the rules there and rumors of eyes watching the students everywhere. The horror of it all!

"That's correct. And the academy you will be transferred to will be this one." She then showed Jason another paper with a picture of the school he'll be going to with an emblem on it. "Beacon."

The prestige school of Vale City.

Many considered it a decent enough academy. The discrimination there wasn't much at all, wasn't as rule loving as Atlas, nor was it as chaotic as Shade Acadamy. Plus unlike Chaldea Academy, Beacon allowed their students to visit places outside of it.

"Huh, I guess it's not so bad." Jason admitted. He could always use a change of scenery, and while he would still have to keep his grades up, he's certain he can get that done. Best of all, he'll have Hercules with him. Together they can rule that Academy.

"That's right. You and the others will be shipped their for at least a year along with the necessary paperwork to finish the process." Plus he'll no longer be with her daughter. A grand bonus in Medea's eyes.

"Great!" Jason agreed. Totally on board with this idea and getting to travel around and be freed. "So when do I leave?"

"Now."

Back in the dorms, Jason was packing his stuff ready to ditch this point and no longer stay here. His dorm mate Hector long gone and with his brother. Good, he didn't need him bugging him about why he was packing up. To much trouble.

"Vale City," Jason then said to himself, giving a quick peek at his scroll with the image of the city on it. "I guess it isn't such a bad place to be in." He heard unlike the Grimm around here, Vale had less Grimm aside from certain areas. In other words it would be a nice peaceful place to be in, one where he could relax at. Enjoy himself. Maybe even go to the theatres and see what films they had.

Anyway, Jason grabbed his things ready to leave. Already hs suitcase was packed with his clothes, items, some food, and his weapon which is a sword strapped on his back. He'll be taking a Bullhead for travel along with Hercules and these two others individuals. Hopefully it'll be a blast and these two others don't bug him.

Jason soon finished packing his suitcase and backpack, then lifted the latter on him while dragging the former with its wheels. Jason walking out with his head held high as he was glad to leave this place and be away. He walked down the hallway passing by other students not even bothering to say hi or bye even when they did the same to him.

He had no need to speak with others unless it was necessary or he just wanted something. As he walked he past by the two new students being a boy and a girl with black and orange hair. Following them is some girl he heard of called Mash who's usually in the nurse's office tended by a guy who is supposedly a retired Huntsmen with orange hair himself.

Jason eventually exited the school and saw the Bullhead waiting for him. Inside is his best buddy Hercules who was sleeping while some girl with white hair was leaving having put a piece of paper in Hercules bag. That girl, wasn't she the daughter of that emiya guy or something.

'Right, the one who dresses weirdly.' Jason then recalled shrugging. He moved past her and then entered the Bullhead, noticing the lack of two other people in there. Weird. Didn't that hag say there was suppose to be four of them. Also, why is there a big bag in the center of the Bullhead's space.

Ah whatever. The sooner he left, the sooner he could enjoy himself in Vale.

"Hey driver." He then called out to the pilot. "We leaving yet?"

"Yes sir. Just strap in and we'll be off." Obeying Jason then got to one of the seats, next to Hercules naturally, and buckled himself in. Putting his feet on the giant bag which he for a second thought moved.

The Bullhead then began rising up, ready to leave soon enough.

"Wait!" He then heard a voice, but paid no mind to it as the Bullhead was already off the ground. Soon ready to leave with nothing to stop him.

"Hold on!" It's that voice again, and he swore it sounded familiar. Rolling his eyes, and curious, Jason then checked to see who it was. There he saw a certain cat-eared girl running towards them.

"What the...Atalanta?" The very girl that looked at him like garbage. What is she doing here? Of course he was about to find out soon enough. Because while the pilot wasn't noticing, to busy getting this hunk of metal off the ground, Atalanta then jumped-and he really means jumped-all the way to the open Bullhead.

"Oh my gosh!" Right where she then crashed into him causing both to land on the hard metal ground. Surprisingly Hercules slept through that.

"Be quiet back there!" Not the pilot though, who muttered about noisy kids.

"Uh, get off me!" Jason told Atalanta pushing her away. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut it!" Atalanta told him. "I didn't want to come here. But I came because Medea (lily) is gone."

"And?' Jason asked annoyed. "Does it look like she's here?"

"I assumed you knew where she was, as she left me saying she had to see you. Honestly, I don't know what that girl sees in you."

Jason stayed silent at that part, still remembering what happened that day. The day he met Medea (Lily). That was his greatest mistake.

"Damn it. So you don't know." Atalanta muttered. Jason scoffed knowing all about the faunus. How she loves children, and always seeks to protect them. Shame because of Chaldea's regulations that none of the students can leave the school unless its for a mission with only the older students capable of doing that.

Jason was about to move on when he then heard a giggle.

"What was-"

"That.' Atalanta finished for him. The two then looking around when they then saw movement. Movement from the very strange back that was inside earlier. Both Jason and Atalanta deadpanning at it as they realized what was going on. The lion faunus then kneeling down and unzipping the bag.

"Pah!" And from it the very daughter of that witch came out giggling. "You found me!"

* * *

**And that was the end of that before I moved on to the current story. But I can say that this was going to still be a comedic story with Jason suffering, new enemies, horrible teamwork, and other stuff like that. Like Salem and new allies, Torchwick with Jack the Ripper, Team RWBY interacting with other 'Servant's who lived in Vale, Ironwood with Sigurd as his ally, Cinder and those Elemental creatures, and a whole bunch of new Grimm, and other stuff. Anyway, until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

It had been a long time, since he felt this powerful.

"_My bodyyyy!' _Ozpin hadn't been expecting this young child, the Summer Maiden, to be capable of forcing her mana into him. A dangerous technique back before magic was wiped out. As not only was it possible to overload a body of the mana, something the girl intentionally did, but also the user who did this could die themselves. Having put to much mana in a target and exhaust their bodies.

However, this child did it, and putting almost all her mana into him. He could feel his elderly body slowly bursting with power. Yes, to the average person and even a trained Huntsmen this would mean death to them.

To the average person that is.

"_Gaaaahhhhh!' _It hurt, there's no denying that. However, he wasn't going to die. Back before the Maidens, Ozpin held tremendous magic, equaling Salem's own magic. However, he gave more than half his power to four girls, not even having a quarter of it left and only capable of using the most simple of spells. It didn't help that the power he gave never returned to him, having decided to just wander. Something he probably shouldn't have done.

Regardless, for many years he had only his tiny magic pool left in him. It was always near empty, and every year while only a tiny bit, it dwindles slowly. That was now changing however.

Because of the girls move, instead of overloading him like its original intention, instead what she did was the equivalent of filling a near empty tank of gas of a car back to full. That's right, her own magic was actually filling back his old reserve of mana, wait, no. It was actually going above it.

Not by a lot of course, however he estimated he was stronger by at least a decent amount back in his prime. The mana now becoming his own, and also explaining why his body was burning from the inside. This body wasn't used to the amount of mana he now has. Still, while painful he could endure. After all, one doesn't live for eons and not get used to certain pain.

With determination and his own expertise in using magic, Ozpin did his best to control the raging mana in him, suppressing it so it didn't burn out his body. It took a bit of time as he wasn't exactly...used to controlling this amount of mana like before, but he eventually got a hold over it. While his body ached, it was no longer under risk at blowing up into a rather messy ...mess more or less.

The old wizard stumbling a bit as his head ached, his joints saying to rest, his muscles feeling like they ran a marathon. Sweat coming from his body, his own eyes having lost a bit of focus. Still, he persevered, and stood tall.

Tall...with power.

'_Uh,' _He thought. _'What...what was I doing again?' _He then looked up where his eyes then caught a hold of two figures. Ah, that's right. The intruders. While he didn't know if they truly worked for Salem, or were just some strange anomaly, considering their crime record he couldn't just let them go. He'll detain them and see if they do know Salem, and if not ask what their goals are.

'_And if I can cause them a little pain, then why not.' _A bit petty, but that mana overload hurt a lot. In any case, he then used his power, a green aura surrounding him as with his aura good as new and now his magic back in his prime. Even stronger than the Maidens themselves.

He then floated in the air, lifted his hand, ready to strike.

'_Are you fucking me!' _Meanwhile, on the other side of the spectrum, Jason was freaking out.

Because of Medea (Lily's) blunder, they were now facing an even stronger opponent. One with greater magic, magic that can harm their origins. Not exactly a good thing as it can kill them. Heck, even if he and Medea (Lily) were at full power, much as he hated to say this but they stood no match against the guy. So that only left him one thing to do.

Zap!

"Gah!" Running away.

Ozpin launched a bolt of green energy which nearly hit Jason and Medea (Lily). Quickly he scooped the young Caster and began running at full speed. Forget the Dust, he just wanted to live.

"No you don't." Ozpin of course wouldn't allow such cowardliness and instead used his regained magic to launch numerous bolts of green energy at him.

"Ah crap!" No way he could dodge those. Hell have to face them head on. Jason rudely dropped Medea (Lily) on the hard floor who whined where he then pulled out his sword. "Hya!" He then hit one of the magic energy bolts in hoping of knocking it away.

Bam!

Only to explode on contact and send him flying into the nearest pole. Ozpin actually looking surprised at the rather dumb move, and even the young Caster looked at him with judgmental eyes.

"Jason!" She then called out. "This isn't a tv show where you can knock away energy like that. Of course it would explode."

"I know now!" He groaned as he got back up standing and wiping his upper chest. "But now," He then pulled out his sword. "I'm readyyyy-!" He then saw his own sword, the thing he carried with him, the very object he sucked at using, missing the front part of the blade. Now busted up. "..." He then checked the area where he exploded at and saw the pointy part of the sword there.

Well...that was unexpected.

"Hah!" Ozpin took advantage of this and fell right in front of Jason who hadn't noticed. While he could use magic again, Ozpin didn't bother. Instead he used his cane, and gave a merciless wack here, there, and everywhere on Jason's body. From the chest to the abdomen, the sides, the knees, shins, forearms, and of course the face.

"Ba-babababa!" Jason could only say as he was wacked all over. Bruises already forming due to Ozpin reinforcing his cane with aura. Ozpin then gave a might spin of his cane and had the blunt end hit the one part no man deserved to be hit in. Ozpin being a bit petty there.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Jason's eyes popped wide, his mouth dropping, his hands covering his most injured part between the legs. Thinking on it, his outfit didn't offer much protection against such attacks.

Medea (Lily) covered her mouth and seeing Jason being hit down there. She then ran off to Jason with Ozpin letting her pass by, seeing her as no threat. Though that didn't mean he didn't have his guard up.

"Jason." Jason's young ally called out to him, kneeling down to the downed hero. "Are you okay?"

"N-no!" Jason said as it was clearly the most obvious thing in the world. Had he been a full fledged Servant, that cane would have done nothing. Now though, he just wished he had ice.

"Here." Medea (Lily) then lifted her arms with the magic she had left in her. Her dainty hands getting rather close. "Let me heal them."

Jason kept his precious part covered up. Sure healing would be nice...but he got the feeling he'd regret it if he let Medea (Lily) touch that part. Plus, he didn't like the way that asshole of a headmaster was looking at him with a dirty gaze. As if he were garbage with some disbelief. He wasn't the one that asked Medea (Lily) this!

"You are defeated." Ozpin then said to the two. "Either you will come in peace so we may talk, or things will get more ugly."

"Never!" Medea (Lily) said to him. "The Argonauts never give up! Right Jason-sama?"

"I'll give you the address to our hangout. Oh, and get me some ice and maybe some food. Haven't eaten in awhile." Jason did his best to ignore Medea (Lily's) rather shocked look of betrayal. Ironic since she's the future 'Witch of Betrayal'.

"Jason." She said in shock.

"Wow." Ozpin then said also looking surprised. "...You...Wow…"

"Hey, you beat us. So I don't see the point in holding secrets." Jason tried justifying himself, and he wasn't exactly wrong. After all, what was the point of resisting further when neither he nor Medea (Lily) could fight back. If anything trying to fight back or at tough is a fool's errand. Still, for him to give in so easily.

Coward.

"I'm sure the other two will understand."

* * *

"You really _are _garbage you idiot!" Atalanta shouted with her foot kicking a bag stuffed with something inside.

"Mph!" A something that moved.

""▄▄▅▅▂▂▃▃!" Hercules stomped on a piece of garbage. Or as he also called him, Jason.

"Owowowowowowowo!" The blonde fool called Jason, struggled horribly as his two 'friends' kicked the garbage bag he had been stuffed in. Courtesy of Hercules upon learning what Jason did.

"..." Glynda looked over the scene unsure what to even say about this. She raised her crop ready to intervene, but Ozpin held her back seeing no trouble at all. Though frankly even he was surprised by what this man's allies were doing to him. He then gazed down at the one called Medea (Lily). "So, how long will this last?"

"For a while." Medea (Lily) smiled at him.

Pew! Pew! Pew!

While also shooting some painful spells at the bag Jason was stuffed in, setting it on fire.

"Ahhhh!"

To explain, soon after Jason's instant surrender, as agreed on he gave up the location of the other two. Some police were sent along with Medea (Lily) who told them about the situation. Explaining how Jason more or less wimped out and surrendered to Ozpin. How he faced the headmaster and lost embarrassingly and squealed.

Had it not been for the many police with their guns, the fact Medea (Lily) was technically held hostage, and that they caught them while the two had been sleeping they would have ran off. Sadly they couldn't and realized their position and lack of weapons which didn't help matters. As such, they had no choice but to follow them or be darted, thrown in jail, and the keys thrown away once more.

Following them in their pajamas. Which consisted of Hercules wearing giant stretched up blue boxers and Atalanta wearing a slightly see-through green nightgown. Both forced to go to Beacon Academy in these outfits feeling the chilly cold, and being stared at. Atalanta the most.

When they met Jason, instantly they gave him another mother of beatings without mercy. Thankfully Medea (Lily) did her best in healing him in between the punches and kicks. All with a smile to.

"P-please-!" Jason ripped open the bag with his face turned to a purple mess like before. "I give in."

Atalanta and Hercules still looked mad, however they _are _getting a bit tired of beating him up. Atalanta spit on him and Hercules just gave him on final kick to the ribs getting a good crack.

"Uh ...Ow.." Medea (Lily) went back to work healing him while the two huffed and just went facing Ozpin and Glynda. Atalanta giving a glare that equaled Glynda's own to her students.

"So, I assume you want something from us again?" Like Jason, the huntress also got vibes from Ozpin that indicated he had ulterior motives. She didn't think it was the type that was evil, however she'd still rather not get involved. She knew she should have shot an arrow in Jason's head. Otherwise she wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

"Well, for the most part yes." Ozpin said as he sat back down on his chair. To think all of them were back in his office like the day they all first met. Excluding the fact that it's night and two of them were in their pajamas, another was a mess with the final healing, and him even more powerful than before. Life truly is strange.

"But for now," Ozpin sipped his coffee once again. "I just want to know one thing. Why exactly are you four causing trouble in Vale. Because ever since the breakout, you four have been causing quite the rampage."

"Oh, that." Atalanta said dismissively. "That was just our deadbeat leader here trying to get the resources he needs." Atalanta then sat down on a chair while also doing her best to adjust the nightgown. She didn't want this old man seeing her undergarments, not to mention its more humiliating with Hercules, Jason, and Medea (Lily) here as well.

"Resources?" Glynda gazed at the still healing Jason. "For what may we ask? Because while we know you have done things yourself Ms. Atalanta, you allies Hercules and Jason have done even more damage." Many city workers cried at the damage they had to fix.

"To rule the city!" Medea (Lily) pitched in.

"?"

"?"

Both Glynda and Ozpin looked confused.

Both Atalanta and Hercules averted their gaze, the former having slightly red cheeks.

"What?" Ozpin asked again, if he heard right. Medea (Lily) was all too happy to explain again.

"To rule the city. Because Jason-sama wanted to make the people bow down to him." She says to them with no hint of deceit. "Ah! All the crimes he did was wonderful. He did all of it so he'd get another chance to make a kingdom his. How beloved."

Ignoring the delusions of this child who clearly has an unhealthy attachment to this man, both Ozpin and Glynda could hardly believe what she said. To rule a city? That just seemed so childish, and frankly stupid. For a moment Ozpin wondered if the child was just lying.

"..." Though judging from Ms. Atalanta's look, that did indeed seem to be the case. Her expression was that of regret, or put in other words, 'Why did I join this idiot in the first place'. Ozpin sighed realizing the sad truth that this situation is. He wasn't even sure what to think.

"Moving on," He then said wanting to get past this...whatever _this _is. "Now, once again you have all been caught. This time with what I may say are even _worse crimes _than before." From vandal to robbery to loads of property damage and the occasional mugging. If anything their criminal activity got worse. "Still, depending on what you decide that can possibly be swept under the rug."

"And-uh-let me guess." Finally feeling better, at least enough to stand with Medea (Lily) holding him up. Staring at Ozpin with a stink eye. "You'll 'help' by making us work with your school." Not a question, but a good damn guess.

"More or less." One that hit the mark.

"What is up with you?" Jason asked seriously. "You don't know us, you have no clue where we come from, yet you just want to 'help' us for no reason other than for, what, extra muscle." Jason narrowed his eyes. "Let me take a guess, something big is going on and you need some extra help, right."

Ozpin gave a small smile. "Clearly you're a man who doesn't bother with the pleasantries. Very well then, I'll get straight to the point." Ozpin put down his mug. "Yes, there is indeed something big going down in Vale. Someone is here that wishes to cause mayhem."

"Thought as much." Jason scoffed. "I got some allies that told me suspicious activity was happening in the underworld."

The Hassan have been working with Torchwick, and through him and other people they told Jason of the many unnatural things happening down there. How Torchwick has been made to steal more Dust than what was needed. The White Fang being forced into dealings that didn't involve the benefit of the faunus. Numerous criminals forced to work together. Certain crime families having been taken down with a common cause being fire. Basically put, something is screwing with the underworld of Vale which wasn't a good thing.

"Indeed." Ozpin confirmed also knowing of this. "I already have a good guess of who it is. And while I have my own help, I don't mind the help of others." These four have already proven themselves as much in terms of strength and ability. They were all practically Huntsmen level strength and above.

He's seen the reports of their activity with the exception of the child. Jason, while clearly horrible in a fight, was a rather good planner and strategist. Hercules being stronger than any person Ozpin has seen, and Atalanta, while few sightings, the reports state she _never _missed her target with her bow and arrow. All of them powerful in their own way.

"Help huh." Jason sneered. So now they're back to where it all began. Of course things were different naturally. Unlike before he knew he and the others were wary of that woman who could lift them up and restrain them, however, now with the exception of him and Medea (Lily), the other two had absorbed plenty of Dust. Sure they didn't have weapons, but his good buddy Hercules didn't need them. As for Atalanta, while she was best with a bow, she's lived long enough in the wild to fight without one.

'_Meaning we could probably escape here. There's just one problem.' _There's another reason Jason felt confident against Glynda. After they escaped and got their base, he went to Junior for any information on her. Learning her ability Telekinesis which is some kind of 'Semblance' powered by 'Aura'-he'll study those concepts later-and her skill with it.

She's good, but now that he knew her power he felt they could take her on more easily. He's not saying they might not lose, but their chances of losing is a lot lower. No, the real problem is Ozpin. _'After all, we don't know shit about magic usage in this world.'_

It was already a surprise that this old guy could use magic. Even worse when his mana reserves increased further, and using it to send those energy bolts. This meant that whatever Medea (Lily) did, gave him more options to use his power. He hated to say it, but he couldn't risk him and the team fighting this guy.

Magic-real magic which Ozpin possessed-is something that can harm them, their very spirit origins. Servants normally didn't have to worry about this in present day since the power of magic is pretty much gone with Magecraft serving as a substitute. One that while not bad, is poor against a fight with Servants excluding certain exceptions. So against a guy that can harm them, no way he was risking it. Last thing they needed was to attack then get blasted by enough magic that could kill them.

Well, except for Hercules who is a lot more tougher with the possibility of God Hand still working. Then he'd avenger their deaths. _'Not that I have any plans on dying anytime soon.' _

"So," Ozpin said again. "What will you decide."

Again everyone looked at Jasn, pretty much choosing him as the guy to give the answer. His team also giving the 'Don't mess up' look while they were at it. They were still upset with his last decision, though he doubted they'll accept if he joined Beacon, not that he had any intentions of doing so. Still, he had to answer.

"Alright Ozpin." Jason stood up. "I have my answer."

Ozpin looked normal, but beneath his desk where his hands were they glowed with magic just in case Jason planned anything. He can tell that aside from him and the Summer Maiden, the other two were still powerful.

"And I say-" Suddenly the lights turned off, engulfing everyone in darkness. "Screw you!"

Ozpin attacked!

Glynda raised her crop in the dark.

Medea (Lily) laughed.

Atalanta cursed.

Hercules roared.

Jason simply chuckled like a villain.

The lights then turned on, revealing a burn mark from Ozpin's attack. Glynda having already raised numerous chairs to send flying just in case. The glass windows of the tower broken.

Ozpin simply walked towards it and looked down. There he saw movement from far below, all leaving into the forest. It seemed Jason had made a plan this time around, one he didn't expect at all.

"Sir." Glynda walked up to him. "Shall we give chase?"

"No Glynda." Ozpin told her. "If anything, trying to chase them will be pointless now. Not to mention I get the feeling they have hidden allies around. Otherwise how else could they have escaped like this?"

Glynda didn't look to agree entirely, but she conceded. As Ozpin said, there is no way they could chase them now. Still, with this final act they will be even more wanted.

"Which reminds me Ozpin." She then looked at his hand which were glowing. "Is that what I believe it is?"

"Yes Glynda, it is." Magic. He'll have to explain this to her later. Why, even he was still having trouble believing he had this much power again. In fact…"Glynda," He turned and headed toward the door. "Call Ironwood and tell him that I may have a way to awaken Amber."

Glynda looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded. "Understood sir."

Ozpin looked at his hands as they sparked. While Vale still had problems with those like Torchwick, the White Fang, and so on, things won't be easy to solve. Still, at least he has the answer to one mystery involving his four guests. _'They certainly aren't working for Salem.'_

Even she isn't desperate enough to hire people like...Jason.

Oh no, she'd never have someone like that man be in her group.

As for these Argonauts-strange that even in acronym it didn't match their names-sure they were a problem that he may have to deal with, but for now things were alright. He just hoped the days ahead would be like that. He can only pray for that.

* * *

"..." Inside a hotel room, Cinder gazed at the television. Watching another report on this fool called Jason.

"Ma'am." Her ally Emerald came in. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes Emerald, there is." Cinder said calmly, turning off the TV. She faced emerald who stood near the door while she sat on the bed. "Get me a meeting with Roman, I need to speak with him."

"Sure." Emerald took out her scroll, ready to make the call. "Though what is it about?"

"Let's just say I want him to deal with the nuisance that has been causing trouble." Rouge factors were a dangerous thing. This fool Jason while a complete idiot that is below her is becoming one. Having gotten word he's trying to steal Dust and harassing the locals to where police officers are becoming more prevalent. That was making things more difficult in having her pawns move around.

That_ cannot _be allowed any longer.

Her hand revealing a flame which she then quenched.

* * *

**Seems someone wised up, but also got the attention of a fiery killer. And Ozpin back in his prime, wow. Until Next Time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Morning is now coming, the sun now rising to greet the people of the new day. Those sleeping in for just a while longer with others awakening to deal with breakfast and later work. Those who had the spare time after finishing their morning routine got up and looked out the window. There they saw the sun and smiled under its warming presence.

"Ow!" Except for one as always. Being slowly crushed by a giant body, Jason was now beneath Hercules muscular back. The giant man having turned in his sleep on the cold floor with Jason feeling his bones being cracked.

"Morning already." Medea (Lily) said as she took off the blanket she had on her and rubbed her then looked at Jason who's in pain. "Oh." She said seeing her hubby being crushed. "Good morning." And doing nothing.

"Help me." He just whispered as Hercules back is slowly enveloping him, his own body consuming the poor fool. Medea (Lily) was about to make a move when she then heard a voice.

"Breakfast is coming." Somewhere else in the building Atalanta had finished cooking (warming up) some fresh (pre-made) pancakes. Medea (Lily) forgetting her beloved's trouble and pain and now instead more focused on a good meal.

"Yay!" She then quickly left to eat one of her favorite meals leaving Jason who tried to scream for help, only for Hercule's to turn completely and crush him. The only thing sticking out was his arm which tried tapping the floor.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

To bad nobody was there, with the hand slowly stopping. All while Hercules sleeps soundly.

Bf!

Along with a small fart. Suddenly Jason's hand began tapping the floor again.

"Hey Atalanta." Meanwhile Medea (Lily) has entered the kitchen with her friend still wearing the slight see-through sleeping gown which revealed a bit of her bottom. The young girl looked at it for a bit and wondered if her grown-up self had such a bottom before looking back at Atalanta. "So you got up early."

"I'm a morning girl in the first place." Back in the wild, getting up early was always necessary. As the saying goes, the early bird gets the worm. She recalled times those damn birds beat her to said worms when meat wasn't around and she had to fight those winged bullies for them. Jerks. "Anyway, I finished making breakfast." Technically it was just using a microwave, but she felt it counted.

"Yes!" Medea (Lily) clapped her hands. She then left the kitchen and entered another room where she then turned to see a table with a plate full of re-cooked pancakes.

"I guess having a pancake isn't so bad." Roman said before drinking some orange juice. Wine was nice, but not this early in the morning. "Hey brat. Don't be picky and eat the eggs."

Abigail pouted but did as she was told. Her fork picked up the yellow scrambled eggs and placed it in her mouth. Eating them as she was told.

"N-Neo." Serenity was blushing as her new friend held a piece of pancake with some honey on it. "I-I can feed myself." Neo ignored her and placed the food in Serenity's mouth. The assassin chewing with a red face with Neo giggling silently.

"I can't believe that fool had us do that last night-oh, Medea (Lily)." Cursed Arm stopped speaking to Hundred Persona and faced their latest breakfast guest. "I see you are up."

"Morning." Hundred Persona nodded, grabbing an empty chair and pulling it out. "Here, have a seat."

Instead of looking shocked and freaked out by the sight of crooks, assassins, and a little girl dining together in the dining room, she instead smiled. Chaldea having a much more freakier sight than this, thus making her used to it.

"Thanks." She bowed cutley before getting onto the chair where Cursed Arm already pushed a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon with some juice in a pink cup. Drooling a little, Medea (Lily) then gave a small thanks and began eating her food.

Now, to understand what was happening any why all these people-or weirdos as many would call them-are gather together, an explanation is needed.

Promptly after being dragged into Beacon Academy, Jason had secretly contacted the Hassan and had them aid in their escape from before. He would then shamelessly con them into taking them to their hideout with Roman with him and his team sleeping there since their old base is compromised. Naturally, both Roman or the Hassan weren't happy about this. But life is life.

"So," Roman began as he poured some syrup for Abigail. Looking at Medea (Lily). "How long are you and your...friends going to be here?" It was troubling enough taking care of Abigail, no way he wanted four more guests.

"No idea." Medea (Lily) tells him. "But the man Junior said he'll be getting us a new house soon."

"Right." Roman wasn't pleased with having to wait longer.

"I hope it's soon." Same went for Cursed Arm. Even Serenity and Hundred Persona agreed. It wasn't that they hated the Argonauts. It's just each of them have brought a problem upon coming.

Jason with him hogging the bathroom and shower.

Atalanta and her making a mess trying to cook food.

Hercules breaking stuff like doorknobs, doors, chairs, and tearing blankets.

Medea (Lily) constantly praising Jason.

Those were just the _minor _things to boot.

"Alright then," Entering is Atalanta now changed back in her usual garb after going to the restroom. In her hands was more (pre-made) pancakes. "Here's seconds."

"Yay!" Both Abigail and Medea (Lily) said together. As the two got ready to eat, everyone then heard some loud footsteps. Turning, they all saw Hercules entering with his stomach growling. The giant man now hungry and looking for a nice meal.

"Here Hercules." Atalanta then pointed at a metal table with lots of support. "Sit on that." Hercules nodded and promptly sat on the proxy chair. The table making a small noise under the weight, yet amazingly held together. Atalanta then kindly giving him his breakfast with Hercules giving a nod of thanks.

"Right." Medea (Lily) then remembered, getting up from her chair. "I almost forgot his meal."

"Who's meal." Serenity asks. Giggling, Medea (Lily) simply just grabbed a cup of milk with a straw on it and went behind Hercules back.

"Help...me…" Where Jason is apparently glued to looking rather crushed. Instead of peeling him off though, Medea (Lily) simply raised the cup with the straw. Seeing as he's trapped, Jason just took the straw into his mouth and began sucking on it. This was one of the stranger mornings.

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

"Hm." Roman stopped eating his breakfast and took out his scroll. He was getting a call. Surprise, surprise, its from that bitch to. Sighing, he got up and pushed his chair away. He then left to see what Cinder wanted with him now. By the time he got to another room though so the others wouldn't eavesdrop, the call ended. However in place a small text message was there, one he then clicked.

"Let's see here. Blah, blah, blah, more Dust, blah, blah, docks, and," Roman then stopped as he was reading this last part. His eyes slightly widening at this. Why? Because Cinder wanted him to kill Jason!

"...I'll get the knife." Eh, he never liked the guy anyway.

* * *

"You can _what_!?" Back in Atlas in the flying city, James had just received a call from Ozpin.

"_I may be able to re-awaken Amber." _Ozpin told his friend the news. Stating he may have a method in allowing Amber to get back up.

"But, how?" According to Ozpin, the reason for Amber's state is due to having half her power taken. A.K.A, power that was strictly tied to her soul. Thus putting her body in a form of shock shutting it down. No matter what method they did, feeding her nutrients, medicine, or anything of the like, she just wouldn't wake up. Her life slowly fading. Yet now Ozpin says he has a way.

"_I cannot say on the phone. Just come to Beacon and I may show you." _James felt slightly irked at that. It wasn't as if his room had any bugs or communication was tampered with and the like. However, he has been meaning to go to Beacon eventually. Changing the parts and maintaining Amber's current 'death bed' being that reason.

"Very well. However it'll be awhile before I can go." Ironwood told Ozpin. "I got word of more White Fang being here in Mantle, with some of Atlas's sites being attacked."

"_Strange. I would imagine Sienna only attacking locations that go against Faunus Rights." _Ozpin mused.

"My investigations lead me to believe that it's another faction." The general was aware that while the White Fang all had the same goal of liberating faunus and having equal rights, that didn't mean they used the same method. Thus why there were different factions at times on the field. "My best guess it's maybe the Vale branch. While unconfirmed, one of my men reported seeing someone with red horns."

"_Adam Taurus I assume." _Ozpin made a guess.

"Most likely. But they said he wielded a different weapon. And the attack style that damaged my droids seemed more...reckless. Less precise." No skill at all. Something the famed terrorist was known for. Still, Adam or not, they are a threat he'll take care of.

"_Then I wish you luck on your endeavor." _The call then ended with Ironwood putting away his scroll. He then sat down on his desk where some paperwork had to be filled out. While doing so, he then wondered how his latest ally Sigurd is doing. Last he recalled, he's down below handling Grimm.

* * *

"Ha!" With a single slash Sigurd cut down another Sabyr Grimm with ease. These creatures of darkness were strong, but in a contest of pure skill and ability, he was above them in every way possible.

"Caliburn!"

"Hyah!"

Which also includes his two 'daughters'. The girls both attacking the Grimm that attempted to enter Mantle cutting them to pieces. Sigurd smiling at their skill and capability. He needed not worry about them. Still, he asked anyway to see how they are doing.

"Are the both of you doing alright?"

"Yes daddy." Jeanne said now wearing a little extra covering her chest and midriff, making her seem more normal and less like him looking as a sleaze bag. The girl stabbing a Sabyr with her flag's pointed end.

"Doing well also." As for Altria, she smiled at him. Like Jeanne her 'sister', she also wore a winter outfit that covered her warmly. Stating it had been a gift from her Master, Whitley. She apparently made a contract with him-not that the boy actually knew of course of what she did-and now is receiving a small but supportable supply of mana from him. Last Sigurd heard was that she's training the boy and also helping him with his views on faunus.

"Faunus." Sigurd narrowed his eyes. He heard about their race, and was angered that there were humans that discriminated against them. Aside from the animal parts there was no difference between them and man. Yet people discriminate against them. _'I suppose it's no different from even back home.' _Like with the colored people or religion on earth, people always found a way to discriminate against others.

Shaking such thoughts away. Sigurd then refocused on slaying the Grimm. His sword easily cutting apart the most fearsome of Grimm. They weren't even much of a challenge, yet Sigurd kept his guard up regardless.

Crack!

And a good thing too. Both Jeanne, Altria, and Sigurd then felt a shaking from the ground below. They instantly moved and from it a creature made of ice, rock, and metal came out. On it is a mask with the red eye and markings.

"This is...new?" Alturia said not even sure what kind of Grimm this is. She has been reading some books involving them, but she hasn't finished it yet.

"What the heck is that?" Jeanne also wondered as she readied herself. Meanwhile, Sigurd gave a stern gaze at this new Grimm. Like Altria, he to did his best to study this world and its enemies. While he could confirm that these Grimm creatures are weaker than what he has faced sans a possible few types he read about, that didn't mean he underestimated them. After all, he read certain types of Grimm had unique abilities like this aura and semblance the people of this timeline had, not to mention right now he has no power boost from being a Servant.

His power level being no different from an average person. A highly skilled and athletic person, but a person nonetheless. _'Unless I use my heart of course.'_

The heart of the great dragon he killed, one that imbued him with magic. While this world has somehow limited his power, he can still use the magic his heart gave him. But not too much, otherwise he could overburden his own body which has become seemingly human. Yes, perhaps this requires that. Not because he thought the opponent was worthy, but because he wanted to test something.

His red sword then glew into a blue light. Both Jeanne and Altria stepped back realizing what Sigurd was about to do. The Grimm narrowed its one good eye, then waved its hand where multiple Grimm crawled out of the snow, these ones looking like creepy centipedes.

"No you don't." Sigurd said as he noticed the Grimm trying to leave. This one must be an intelligent one. Meaning he couldn't let it go after all, hearing these types were more dangerous as they could kill more efficiently. Not on his watch.

"Bolverk…" His word then split into four daggers. The Grimm with the rock body now seeing its in trouble, commanding the Grimm to attack quickly. All the Sabyrs and Centinals quickly rushing to Sigurd.

"...Gram!" But it was too late.

Both he girls and the Grimm could only stand in awe as Sigurd released his power. Four glowing daggers making up Gram shooting out like a rocket followed by many lasers. Two big ones coming from Sigurd themselves as all the Grimm were then hit by it. Of course it seemed far weaker than usual but compared to a certain blonde fool the Noble Phantasm here was working much more wonderfully. Proving that the Servants here on Remnant _can _use their greatest gifts. Though at a cost of course.

"Guh!" Sigud then fell to his knees, his heart aching. He tried his best lowering the output, but it seems using a Noble Phantasm is dangerous after all. Still, he is glad he now knows how to use this power.

"Daddy!" Both Jeanne and Altria then ran up to Sigurd, helping him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you look hurt."

"Not hurt." Sigurd reassured them. "Just...tired…" His heart would re-provide his magic energy. But if only he could find a way to gain more. However, unless he makes a contract like Altria then he would gain no magic. Guess his heart will be enough.

"Alright." Jeanne then said believing Sigurd. She then looked at Sigurd and his empty hand. "Hey. Where's Gram?"

"Gram? It is-...!" Sigurd then noticed that Gram has not returned at all. But, that is impossible. Thanks to his power it always returned-! _'Power that I am now low on.' _Damn! He made a mistake. Rotten luck! Standing up, he then did his best walking to where the Grimm once resided, doing his best to find the pieces of Gram. Luckily he did find them.

"There they are." He then raised his hand and made a motion.

...Only for nothing to happen, his sword turned daggers not even moving an inch.

"..." Sigurd then realized that maybe it _wasn't _such a bright idea to break apart his weapon then expect them to return to his sword when he's low on magic. Basically put, it was like a boy who broke his sword and was hoping it would come back together. Muttering a little, Sigurd grabbed two of the pieces and went to get the third.

"Hsss!" Only for the piece of Gram to be grabbed by a dark hand. Sigurd, Altria, and Jeanne looking shocked as shooting out from the snow and holding the dagger created from Gram in its hand. The Grimm had escaped death by burrowing underground.

Sigurds Noble Phantasm was strong, but no way it would kill if the target was underground while the attack area was only the surface. Had it been at full strength then maybe that would have changed, but that wasn't the case here. The intelligent Grimm glaring at Sigurd, then looking at the dagger.

"..." Feeling an unnatural power from it. Had it been a regular birthed Geist, it would have thrown the weapon away. But after decades of living, it knew many things now. Plus, the emotions it sensed from the man-one of them was 'wanting' of the dagger. The Geist then made its decision.

"No!" Sigurd shouted only to fall to his knees. His heart is still unable to provide him with the power necessary. Altria and Jeanne tried to help but sadly against an airborne enemy that was quickly escaping, they could do nothing as it escaped.

"This...isn't good." Altria then looked at the three main pieces of Gram. Usually Sigurd would merge them all back into Gramm, yet now he only had three of the four pieces. Meaning he could no longer re-merge the great Gram at all. The best they could hope is that once Sigurd got back his magical power, he could re-merge the sword with the three pieces with the missing one coming back, yet all three had doubts on that.

They could only watch as the Gesist soon vanished from their sight. Unaware of two things at the moment.

The first was that as the Geist was leaving, it's eyes were glowing and even deeper red.

The second was that from a faraway hill with binoculars, a White Fang soldier was staring at what he just witnessed. "Adam needs to know this." Then left to inform his leader.

* * *

**I've seen Sigurds Noble Phantasm. It's wicked cool with turning a sword into daggers. However, a thought came to me. If it weren't for plothole and game mechanics, couldn't Sigurd lose the pieces of Gram if something happened. Let's face it, in reality throwing your weapon means the risk of losing it. So, knowing his super bad luck, I made it so.**

**Also looks like Adam, Asterios, and Sigurd just may meet each other soon. Doing Jason and his team is fun, but I like showing how the others are doing as well. In fact, let me show you a little more of another Servant.**

* * *

"_Hm." Somewhere not on earth, not even in Remnant, a blonde beauty with deep red eyes and a red mantle floated above the white area, watching the many ghost servants she called upon helping those who have died. Her cages are being made with certain souls entering them, slowly stabilizing the afterlife._

_Yet something was wrong._

"_Is something wrong my queen?" Speaking to her is another ghost wearing a dark cloak. She had gathered many ghosts from earth but also got some helpers of this planets afterlife. She then turned to face the ghost._

"_Yes, there is." She then pointed at something, something the ghost couldn't see. Seeing nothing unusual at all. However, for a moment he then saw it. A glimpse, a soul appearing before then fading away._

"_Was that…?"_

"_A soul, a person, one that is near death. Yet it is still in the land of the living." The new Goddess of the Underworld said having a slight frown on her lovely features. "I understand some people can nearly die but come back to life, yet this one keeps coming and going."_

"_Why do you think that is so?" The ghost asked._

"_I can assume someone is forcibly keeping this soul alive." Her eyes narrowed more. "Not to mention," She then looked down where she saw many souls wandering. Hearing some of their voices. "When speaking to some of these souls, I learned an unusual fact that there are two certain people who should be dead long ago."_

"_Two?" The ghost said confused._

"_Normally I wouldn't mind as I heard of immortality. But the first is a destructive witch, and the second consumes the souls of others to be kept alive." The Goddess showed a hint of disgust at the latter. "I don't have all the information, however I know one thing. This soul that should be in the afterlife, should be dead. I refuse the fact people are forcibly keeping her in the land of the living, when her very soul is in anguish between the two states."_

_Yes, she had to deal with this. The only problem was how? She's too busy dealing with all the souls down here and had barely any time. Maybe she could ask Ishtar...yeah, no. Sighing, she rubbed her head at this problem, then her eyes widened._

"_Of course." An image then appeared, one which showed none other than a blonde man with a yellow tail. "I heard this young man is a well known warrior. A girl with a red marking always complained about him to me back in Chaldea with the Caster woman my sister met saying he is very brave. Perhaps he can help."_

"_But, is he even this 'Servant' thing you have told us souls about?" The Goddess then tapped her chin a bit._

"_I'm certain he will help out, Servant or not." A portal then opened up, one that connected to the real world. "Caster always said he was a kind man, so I'm sure he'll agree. In fact, maybe I can even make a small deal with him." Then like that she was gone._

* * *

**Yeah, I doubt Amber felt good being stuck in a pod while in a come.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The food was good, the sun was up and shining, and Jason finally managed to peel himself off of Hercules back. Overall, the day was looking fine.

"Hey guys. I got a call to kill Jason." Then Roman came in and said his words without even a hint of hesitation. Just saying it automatically.

Jason's spoon dropped. Shocked that this man just went up and said it like it was nothing. Oh why he'll show him. He might be the weakest Saber in existence, however he was still stronger than this clown. Not to mention he had his pals to help him out. He then turned to see his fellow allies' reactions.

"I love pancakes. What about you Abigail?" Medea (Lily) chewed on her food. Putting extra honey on the next pile with Atalanta watching to make certain she didn't overdo it.

"Their nice Medea (Lily). But I like ice cream more like my sister Neo." Neo gave a thumbs up to her 'little sister'.

"Excuse me, but what is this about Neo being your sister?" Atalanta asked Abigail. "Last I recalled, she wasn't related to you by blood."

"Oh, but I'm adopted." Abigail said as if it were obvious, not that it actually helped. I mean, it wasn't as if Roman actually signed papers or anything of the like. Heck, Neo wasn't even his daughter. Yet the two crooks rolled with it anyway. Not the weirdest thing to happen to them.

"▂▄▄▅!" Hercules just asked for more pancakes which Hundred Persona gave to him.

"Wha-" Jason gaped at the scene before him. Then stood up and slammed his hands onto the table grabbing everyone's attention. "Um, hello!" He then pointed at Roman who was busy puffing a cigar much to Abigail's displeasure who tried removing it, only for Roman to dodge. "This guy just said he'll kill me!"

"And?" Cursed Arm spoke coldly, showing no signs of sympathy.

"And? And!?" Jason yelled. "Aren't you worried that he'll try and kill me?"

"No." Everyone went as if it were the natural answer.

"Ph!" Roman turned with a smile at the response given. Seems this guy was really hated. As for Jason, he just felt angry. He then faced Roman and took out his sword.

"Well I'm not going down without a fight!" He then heard Medea (Lily) giggle. He turned and saw her pointing at his weapon, which he then looked at. A weapon that was missing most of the metal that made up the sharp end, being what many would call useless. It seems unlike back in Chaldea where if a weapon broke it miraculously fixed itself when called upon again, here the weapon _stays _broken. He bet nobody else was having this problem.

* * *

"You broke your weapon, threw it, had a piece stolen, all because you just _expected _it to be fixed with a wave of a hand. Like something you'd see in a bad comic?" Winter stared coldly at Sigurd now questioning his intelligence. Looking at the broken pieces of his blade which he brought in.

"...Yes." Sigurd said it with a straight face with no stuttering. But deep down a part of him felt slightly ashamed. Didn't help the Ace Ops members were there giggling at what looked-and probably is-a sign of questionable choices. His 'daughters' also having 'helped' by making the story sound even worse than it actually was.

The stare he got from Ironwood for bringing _kids _in a Grimm infested area also made people question his judgement.

"...I'll get you a new blade." And maybe talk to Ironwood on whether this man really is a good ally.

* * *

"Oh, don't worry about my order." Roman said while still giggling. "I'm not actually going to kill you. That was just my order, which I'll ignore."

"From this woman you told us about, correct?" Cursed Arm asked with Roman giving a nod, throwing his cigar in the nearest garbage can.

"Yep."

'_A real bitch.' _Neo signed.

"And now she wants me to do _another _job involving Dust. Man she wants a lot of this crap. I mean, I'm all in for stealing Dust, but not this much." Dust! Dust! Dust! Dust! Honestly it was becoming a massive pain getting the same thing over and over again. Even worse, he couldn't go to steal those big fancy new toys Atlas made.

Sure it would have sucked being stuck with Adam and his mutts, but better than being stuck here doing nothing but robbing from stores everyday. So while he had to coordinate the plan and robbery, only Adam and the White Fang got to take part in the action. How lame.

'_Dust huh.'_ Jason alongside Atalanta got interested immediately. Due to unforeseen problems (Jason), they were running low again. Even worse with both Jason and Medea (Lily) were running low on fumes since their small battle with the headmaster of Beacon. No way Atalanta wanted Medea (Lily) to vanish into nothingness.

"You know," Jason went as he sat down and cut into the pankake. "Maybe me and my crew can help you."

"You just want to steal the Dust I'm trying to get." Roman was no fool, and instantly knew what this guy wanted.

"Glad you caught onto the point." Jason said deciding there was no point in fooling around and just got straight to the point. "Yeah, due to certain reasons me and my gang need Dust crystals. The same goes for those fellas." He then tilted his head towards the Hassans and Abigail.

"There any reason why I should allow you to?" Roman eyed Hercules wearily. While he didn't feel intimidated by that blonde fool, the green haired girl and that monster of a man were his only real concerns. As a master criminal, he made certain to keep a good ear on the latest news, and he knew that while this Jason guy is an utter failure as a thief with a F- in terms of villainy, his allies, they were no joke. And no way he wanted them to be turned on him. He still wanted to live.

"Eh, think of it as backup." Jason drank his juice. "I mean, you complain about those White Fang guys, and my team is way better. We help you and we get some Dust."

"I agree with that." Cursed Arm then spoke up. "While their leader is an utter baboon, the other three are actually useful compared to him."

"That's right." Serenity nodded. "All three of them are master fighters."

"Only a few teams back in Chaldea could actually challenge them." Hundred Persona gave her vote.

"..." Meanwhile, Jason had to hold back his fury in attacking those Assassin Class Servants. Giant jerks. He is _totally _useful in a fight. Still, with their confidence in the Argonauts, it seemed Roman was considering it.

The thief then gave a look at Hercules and Atalanta. His info said the latter was so good that they were lucky to even catch sight of her from robbing whoever she targeted. The news also gave special attention to Hercules as the indestructible man. Considering how this guy breaks through walls like their made of paper, that reference is worthy of him.

'_And I could use the backup in case the cops come early.' _I mean, because of that clown officers were practically everywhere. So having some extra, _extra_ muscle alongside his fellow Hassan as they call themselves just might be useful. Yeah, this could work. All it would cost him is a little Dust, which is nothing compared to the warehouse where he stored a hell lot of it.

Yeah, this could work.

"Alright, fine." Roman finally relented. "I guess you guys can join."

"Good." Jason said with a smug. "Hercules can help with the pulling, and Atalanta can be on watch-out." Atalanata huffed at being ordered but would relent either way.

"Nice." Roman agreed with Jason's group positioning. "And I'll have Hundred Persona with me. That skill she has with the multiple bodies can be useful. As for you two," He then looked at Cursed Arm and Serenity. "Just stay at the dropout point where we'll go to drop off the Dust."

"Very well."

"Yes sir."

The two Hassan nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" Medea (Lily) then asked with a pout.

"That's right father. Surely you won't leave us behind?" Abigail said also having the same thought as the Caster.

"Oh heck no." Roman said. "I ain't having two kids with us in a professional robbery."

"More or less." Jason uttered.

"It may be too dangerous for you two. Children should stay out of harm's way." Atalanta agreed. Not wanting these two to get hurt.

Neo also made a sign language showing she was in agreement.

"Mm! No fair." Medea (Lily) muttered negatively that she would be missing out on some action again. Abigail feeling much the same way. Roman then looked at Neo who then made some gestures that stated she would watch over them late on at the night. Roman would have liked Neo to come along, but then that would leave these two brats unsupervised. Last thing he needed was him coming back home only to see his little hideout having glitter, stick pancakes, and broken furniture all over again with the kids (and Neo) having stomach aches from eating too much ice cream.

He punished them for that.

"Good." Jason was glad those kids weren't coming. And now they had an opportunity to get some Dust to stabilize them. Though he was curious about one thing. "Is the Dust you're gathering being used to fuel the White Fang?"

"..." Roman stared at Jason for a bit, then just grabbed a drink and sipped at it. "Have to admit, despite all your screw-ups, you're a lot sharper than I thought." Jason just gave a smug which made Roman want to punch him. He held back. "Still, what made you figure it out?"

"You're not the only one who watches the news." Jason says to him. "And it's been stated that the White Fang have lots of fancy weapons. Makes you wonder where they get the supplies and tools for it."

"Well whoever it is, must be a smart, intelligent, and handsome man." Roman played along. "Though such a waste of tools and supplies only to be given by the lower animals." I mean, aside from Perry and a few others, most of those mutts ended up shooting stuff, breaking them, and leaving the supplies he got them ruined. Thus the need for _more _supplies. A vicious cycle while making him ponder the efficiency of the White Fang branch in Vale.

"Agreed." Jason said. "Which is why we should show them how to get the real work done." With a final drink, a deal was made. One that likely wouldn't end well for anybody that got in their way.

Just one week before the robbery at the docks.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" It had been a strange night for Sun. First he had to watch over Sanzang from getting eaten by some Grimm, watch his team practice against her and get beaten, and then see Neptune try flirting with her with it failing. Then, once the moon came some girl that looked like Ishtar only wearing red and a bit more modest came floating to him and Sanzang and told him one thing.

"Go to Vale." Naturally, he needed more than just that explanation to go by.

"Very well Sun." The girl calling herself Ere-something said, the monkey faunus unable to recall her long name. So he'll call her Ishatr's sister. "I have a mission that I believe only a great warrior like yourself can accomplish." She told him. "Your old friend Caster told me of your epic tales, against monsters, mad men, rivals, warriors of great power, and other foes you faced during your journey in the west."

"...Uh...cool." While the two beautiful girls smiled at his 'accomplishments', Sun wasn't sure if he had the heart to tell them he had no recollection of this journey. Heck, he was really starting to wonder if they got the wrong guy.

"Which is why," Ishtar's sister continued. "I wish for you to go to Vale and help a girl which is currently being tormented by the shackles of life. Someone is forcing her to live, and it is causing her pain."

"You mean like...slavery?" Sun asked unsure of what's going on still. Though this girl's description sounded a lot like the SDC policies.

"No." She simply told him. "Moving on, I need you to help her be freed."

"Okay, not that I don't mind helping. But, uh, why me?"

"Because Caster told me of all adventures and brave actions you've had since you joined up with her." Stopping her from eating poisoned food and tripping is an adventure? Oh boy. All this expectation was putting some stress on his shoulders. Can he refuse?

"Don't worry Ereshkigal!" Sanzang then grabbed Sun and put him by her side giving a side hug. Boy would Neptune be jealous of this. "Apprentice and I will totally help! And succeed!" So much for refusing. But then again, getting a request from a cute girl with good thighs and a one piece bottom; no way he would have refused in the first place.

"Excellent." Ishta's sister warmly said to him with a smile. Ah, was he blushing!? Such cuteness! While Sun fretted, Ereshkigal was happy someone would help her with this lost soul being kept alive. Maybe she could even get him to help with the two immortals that were at war with each other in this world.

'_Really sis, are you an idiot?' _Uh, Ishtar. _'Trying to get this poor guy to do more of your dirty work. My, how evil.'_

'_Shut it!' _Ereshkigal mentally shouted back at her sister. _'It was just a thought!' _While a part of her did think of having Sun do so, maybe it wouldn't be wise as he's still a young man. Best to let him get stronger, which reminds her. "For accepting my help I'll give you two gifts." She then grabbed Sun's hand where the boy blushed. Though Sun then felt something inside him grow.

"What the-This is!?" The aura around him grew-a lot! Shining a lot brighter to boot.

"I have given you an increase in your aura (NP Gain) which has also bolstered your natural durability (DEF). This is my gift to you for helping me out." Best part of all, she wouldn't lose her memories like she almost did once with Fujimaru. Ah, shame he wasn't here. She wouldn't have minded putting him in a cage for eternal safety back in the Underworld

'_Your yandererness is leaking.' _Ishtar teased which she ignored.

"Alright apprentice!" Sanzang happily said. "Let's go on another adventure!"

"Sure!" Vale, here they come.

* * *

**Small chapter, but with a glimpse of this story getting back on canon tracks again. This one is going to focus on the ending of Volume 1, then we start Volume 2. Who knew so much adventure can happen even when Servants don't join Beacon. Still, something will change involving Beacon, and you'll see by the end of Volume 1. Here's a small hint below.**

* * *

"Huh, this isn't good." A few tapping on the computer made her realize that something was wrong indeed. The data wasn't lying. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but apparently what happened really was possible. Even worse, she didn't recognize this destination. Interesting.

With a smile she continued tapping on the computer to straighten the information out. Later on, they can send others to this place when she gets the data results cleared out. Time to see what this location was.

What's the worse that can happen?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Life had resumed on in the city of Vale. While police are still active, and criminals like the White Fang roamed about, most people continued with their lives rather normally. Some even looked joyful, and why wouldn't they? After all, a special event is about to happen soon enough in the coming month. One involving the Vytal Festival is celebrated every year. Where all the kingdoms come and gather together.

Here the four kingdoms come and celebrate the peace they achieved. And what better way to do so then having children fight in battle with risky injuries...Admittingly, most people just enjoy the food and stalls and pretend the first part is ethical.

Whatever the case, the point is the Vytal Festival is an important event. Though if there's one thing that can ruin the mood of this upcoming event, it's the fact that there's a bunch of ships in the air. Ships from Atlas, the military ever present. It brought some tension, yet also some reassurance.

While a few people are worried about the amount of ships, others were actually satisfied. What with the massive crime spree happening and White Fang presence, civilians did feel safe in their hands.

"Man there are _way _too many ships here." Some just felt annoyed though, particularly how the ships blocked the sun. Yang needed that sun to feel nice and cool, or warm in this case.

"Really?" Ruby says as she looks at the ships. In her hands a 'Get-Well' card. "I think they look awesome!"

"Of course you do." Yang chuckled. "In any case, I hope dad is feeling better. I can't believe he escaped that explosion unharmed."

"I know. How lucky." Yang and Ruby heard how their dad had been caught with those criminals led by that guy called Jason. Some wannabe thief or whatever who actually attacked their old school. Jaune was there and he ended up injured, oddly though, it was mostly him. For some reason their dad despite not having aura escaped unharmed in the Dust explosion compared to Jaune.

"I wonder how Jaune's going?" Ruby then tapped her hip. "I mean, I hear his parents are going to come in a few days."

"Hopefully he'll be fine." Yang shrugged her sister's concern. "I mean, I hear he's already clean of Dust and is just taking a few days off. Heck, what exactly could happen." Aside from the fact his parents know he lied to them, ran away from home, took the family sword, and almost got himself killed. Sadly, these girls didn't know that. Ignorance is bliss.

"Huh, Ruby?" The two girls then stopped hearing a familiar voice. It's none other than Weiss alongside Yang's partner Blake. The two having gone outside for a walk.

"Bestie!" Ruby then tried throwing herself at her 'best friend'.

"No." Weiss wasn't having any of that and stopped her with one hand holding her head. Ruby unable to reach her in the desired hug. Weiss then looked to see Yang and then the card in Ruby's hand. "You guys were going to the hospital."

"Yep." Yang said with Ruby finally getting off Weiss.

"We were going to give him this." Ruby then took out a bag full of cookies. "And this."

"How very...thoughtful." Blake gave a small smile.

"I know." Ruby nodded. After all, who didn't love cookies? Either way, the girls were now together and decided to walk around before the two sisters met their dad. While doing so, they witnessed the citizens slowly putting up decorations for the upcoming Vytal Festival.

"Ooohhh!" For some it was just getting ready early, for others it was a sight to see. And boy did Weiss look happy. This caught her teammates a bit by surprise, not seeing this much emotion in their teammate. Her eyes may as well be sparkling.

"What's up Weiss-Cream? You look more chipper than usual?" Yang asked with a teasing grin. This time though Weiss ignored the comment more satisfied with what she sees than words.

"Well of course I'm satisfied. Why wouldn't I be?" Weiss tells her and the others as she tilts her head in the direction where things are being put up. "I mean, the Vytal Festival is coming and soon."

"You mean a time to spy on other teams?" Ruby asked innocently and out of nowhere.

"No." Though maybe she can do that later. "I'm just more interested in the culture, the new people, their history, and everything related to the Vytal Festival." One can learn a lot about the other kingdoms and their customs. It was practically a good opportunity to learn as much as she can. Something she loved doing, as it was for her own personal interest.

The girls just continued on walking taking in the sights-

"Alright man, let's just fix this window."

-when they stopped. Over by the other side, the four females then saw some police officers. They were standing over what is a crime scene picking up glass and taking photos. A small shop with the owner being interviewed and some yellow tape stopping people from entering. Judging from the inside of the shop and the broken cases, it would appear Dust had been stolen.

"Look at that. Another crime." Yang muttered.

"At least nobody got hurt." Ruby added in seeing nobody was injured. At most just scared a local shop had been robbed and vandalized.

Weiss herself just narrowed her eyes, looking very upset. A small scowl on her lips as she looked away from the scene. "Well, it looks like the White Fang struck again. Tch. How barbaric."

"White Fang?" Ruby tilted her head. "Them?"

"Yes them." Weiss said unaware of the small anger in Blake's eyes. "Those thieves have been spotted all over Vale. Stealing Dust, harming people, even causing a massive breakout in the prison. Honestly, how do they live with themselves?" Weiss continued on a bit with Blake's own frustration slowly growing more and more visible. Until finally, she decided to talk.

"It's not them." She then spoke aloud. Causing the three girls to look at her. "It's not them." She then repeated.

"Not them?" Weiss just narrowed her eyes. "Of course it's them. Who else could it be?"

"Torchwick." Blake answered immediately. "Remember him? The man Ruby fought. He's still at large, along with that Jason guy. It could just as easily be them." Weiss just contemplated that information, thinking about it for a bit. Yang and Ruby doing the same, recalling the many crimes that have been happening over the following semester.

"Hm." Weiss then pushed her hair aside. "I wonder, I suppose it's not impossible." She admitted, though didn't stop. "However, considering the Fang's MO and their audicy of stealing Dust and being reported all over, it's just as likely to be them. Pilfering the Dust so tenaciously, wouldn't you agree?" Before Yang and Ruby could give their answer, Blake spoke first.

"Thinking it's them without any proof...is stupid and self-serving." Weiss's eyes turned sharp, with a small anger in them.

"How dare you," Ruby and Yang both looked a bit worried. Unsure of what was going on. Considering the looks the two girls were giving and their body language, it's clear this won't end pretty.

"Um, guys." Ruby was about to speak up to break the mood. Yet just before they could do anything, the girls then all heard a yelp which soon became a cry of anger.

"Hey stop!" Then in an instant, a young boy with blonde hair revealing his chest and a _very _voluptuous woman with strange clothing and a staff jumped over the team. The two laughing as a man called out to them. "Those two just dined and dashed! Somebody stop that faunus and human!"

"Sorry about that, but I had no cash!" The boy with a monkey tail said with a grin. Landing on his feet perfectly. "Just put it on my tab!"

"The Buddha will appreciate it if you let us go!" The woman shouted back as she ran with the monkey faunus. "Let's go apprentice!" She then tripped and slammed her face head first onto the ground with the boy looking shocked. "Ah! Help me apprentice!"

"Oh come on!"

As the people watched rather flabbergasted, Weiss wasn't having any of this. "Ruby!" She then called to her partner and leader. "Let's go get them!"

"Huh-wha!? I mean-okay!" Ruby then dashed towards the two with rose petals coming off of her. "Hey you!" She then called out as the two individuals then looked back. "You're not getting away!"

"Oh crap! Super speed!" The boy shouted as he then lifted the strange girl bridal style making her turn red. "Gotta bounce!" He then dashed off at a surprisingly good speed despite the extra weight he held. Still, Ruby felt utter confidence that she could catch them.

She and the boy were already ahead of her team with nobody nearby now. The boy kept running until he suddenly dashed into the nearest alley. Ruby just smirked.

"Hehe! Nobody can outrun m-" Then she slammed into something hard which felt like metal. Landing on the ground with a thump and her eyes temporarily spinning. "Ow!" She said, "What was that?"

"Hello." She then heard a voice where she then opened her eyes, where there she saw a girl with orange hair and a unique dress that glew a little staring down at her with green eyes. "Salutations. Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Ruby just went. A little confused if she hit something else as she was certain she hit something hard. Shaking her head, Ruby then saw the girl holding her hand out to her. Realizing she's on the ground, Ruby took it.

Squish.

Only to have to hold back a scream of pain as while the girl lifted her up, her hand felt like it was being crushed. Oh man, how can such a petite girl be so strong? Her aura was going to take a while fixing this.

"I apologize for crashing into you." The strange girl said letting go of Ruby's hand to her joy. "Did I hurt you?"

"Uh..no?" Ruby said not wanting to tell the girl off. "I was just surprised."

"Ruby!" Before she could continue, Ruby then heard Weiss's voice where she then saw her team coming. All of them looked a bit tired from catching up.

"Oh, hey girls."

"Whatever! Did you catch the thief?" Weiss just called out.

"Oh, uh. No." Ruby responded meekly. "I kinda ran into someone." Literally.

"Oh my, how wonderful." Suddenly interrupting their talk is none other than the strange girl. Giving a rather strange tilt to the head with her holding the edge of her dress. "To meet students of Beacon Academy. Ahem, I am Penny, will you be my friend?"

"...Huh?" The four girls of RWBY went.

"...I am Penny. Will you be my friend?" The girl repeated.

"Ruby, who is she?" Weiss whispered to Ruby.

"No idea."

"Well, she seems...Interesting." Yang grinned with Blake staying silent. Ruby was about to whisper back when suddenly the girl known as Penny just took a huge step forward and got into her face.

"Please be my friend." The girl continued on ignoring personal space. "Or do you not wish to?"

"Wha-um-no, I mean not no, uh?" Ruby was sweating just a bit, and desperately turned her head so her team could help her. Throw her a line to escape. "H-help." She said...Only to find her team gone and having ditched her.

"Wonderful!" Only to be caught by the strong grip of this girl. Clutching her right hand and squeezing very tightly. "We will be friends who speak of hair, fashion, and romance!" She then also noticed the other girls were gone. "Oh my, they are gone. No matter, let us be friends." She then dragged Ruby off who just cried funny tears at her predicament.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake continued on walking hearing the pitiful cries of their leader. Oh well, sacrifices had to be made. She'll be alright.

"Now then," Weiss said getting back on track. "Let us resume our search for the faunus boy. He just _might _be connected to the White Fang and the local Dust robberies." Upon hearing this, Blake's bow twitched.

"Come on Weiss, you shouldn't say stuff like that." Yang told her.

"What? Am I wrong?" She simply replied. "That person already broke the law. Not to mention it's been reported that a few humans are working with the White Fang, that woman _must _be one of them."

"Come on, but there's no proof that they're in the wrong."

"And there's no evidence that they _are _innocent." Weiss shot back. "Besides, the White Fang are nothing but scum who take pleasure in their crime." Blake gripped her fists, looking upset. "If anything, they certainly don't seem to mind their horrible situation."

"Just," Blake then said loudly. "Stop!" This got the two attention. Blake now glaring at Weiss. She then opened her mouth-

* * *

"Ah hell no. Not this crap again!" Quickly Roman got the remote and changed the channel to some news network. Abigail and Medea (Lily) looking upset.

"Father!"

"Mr. Torchwick!"

"What?" The theif said as he began changing the channel to some other program he liked than that stupid cartoon scene the two brats were watchign before.

"Why'd you change the channel?" Abigail pouted with Medea (Lily) in agreement.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you already saw that scene a bajillion times." He snapped back.

"But what's wrong with it?" The freeloader Caster asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe that everyone and their mother knows that scene." Roman pointed out. "Two girls fighting, arguing about these dumb bad guys, the argument gets heated until eventually the girl who sympasizes with the group reveals some secret and leaves." The thief then shakes his head. "I'm _not _watching that again."

The two girls just pouted and folded their arms away.

"How come Mr. Torchwick is so mean?" The Caster asked her fellow childish Servant.

"Father just doesn't like having fun." Abigail puffed her cheeks. The two then eat their cookies angrily leaving crumbs on the floor. Roman just sighed realizing he'll have to clean up after them. Man watching kids is a pain.

* * *

It was night time now. The city of Vale is looking peaceful as always. Granted, there was some trouble like the early crime, two suspicious individuals that entered Vale illegally, and some cat faunus running around. But overall, things were fine.

"So that's Beacon huh. Our next destination." Watching this city is a monkey faunus known as Sun who was eating some sandwiches. His eyes are looking at the school beyond the distance. Man it was far away, barley a speck from where he's at.

He then looked behind him where he saw his so-called Master Sanzang who was snoring loudly with a blanket covering her lower half and a stolen pillow below her head. Her chest going up and down from her heavy breathing.

"..." Sun then turned away and decided to think on other thoughts than what he just saw. Uh, he wasn't sure if he's lucky or unlucky. Maybe a bit of both, having experienced a few things he always imagined but thought would never happen in real life. Granted she treated him like a distant friend and she always grabbed onto him-thankfully she didn't look down on his pants in those parts. Whoo, Neptune would be jealous.

"Hm?" Sun then noticed someone at the distance, some girl. Actually, he recognized her. The girl he saw earlier in the day. Though unlike before she wasn't wearing her bow and revealed a pair of cat ears. Smoking. With a playful smile he then got up and stretched a bit. "Time to make some new friends."

* * *

**Welp, aside from a few small scenes, this was all about RWBY. Granted it's the same scene as always, so naturally it wasn't much sadly. Still, at least it tells us that we're nearing Volume 1, then Volume 2 will start canonline. Just saying, even if Volume 1 ends we'll still be in Act 2. That won't end until...you'll just have to wait and see. Until Next Time.**

* * *

"And then I met a nice girl. She said she'll be my friend." Penny was a happy girl. To think, at long last she would make a friend. Sure her father was great company along with the pet AI's he made for her. But Penny wanted more than just that. It took a lot of convincing, but she got both her dad and Ironwood to agree with her demands to go to Vale. It was worth it.

"I see, that must be nice."

"Indeed." Penny responded. She then looked at her escort during this fine night. "Which reminds me, why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, but I'm surprised that someone of your caliber is simply an escort." She read this man's information and knew he was powerful. Instantly getting the Specialist title immediately after meeting Ironwood.

"I was...told to escort you as my position is being reviewed." Then taken off just as quick after numerous incidents were the man showed incompetence. While his skill in battle was worthy, his inability to read, child endangerment, two-timing, and foolishly breaking his personal weapon while also destroying other swords by throwing them like daggers causing permanent damage caused Ironwood to remove his Specialist title.

Penny overheard Ironwood wonder why he even gave him the title when he barely even knew him. Asking himself why he even gave the man such a position when he came from nowhere and seemingly didn't exist. It made her wonder something.

"Mr. Are you a hobo?" She then bluntly asked the man since she overheard her father once say this word and Specialist Winter talking to the Ace Ops about the man moving around and having no actual home. The poor escort coughing as he heard the question.

"...No?" He said unsure of himself.

"Okay." While Penny hummed and enjoyed herself in the memories of today, her escort Sigurd just groaned. It would seem he really made his high end position at Atlas lower.

Bzzz. Bzzz.

"Hello."

"_Sigurd! How could you lose my daughter in just a single hour! If she's hurt even the slightest, i'll have your hide for this!" _

And it would seem it was about to get worse.

Curse his luck.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Morning. The sun was rising, the day looked all nice and bright.

"-and so I left the Fang after it became too violent." To bad the conversation was far from bright. In a small shop elsewhere inside the city, two people were sitting down having some tea and milk.

"Apprentice! Look-look-look! This strange crystal is falling apart in my hand! Look! Look! Look!" Okay, make that three. A woman that called herself Sun's master with Blake not sure how this woman is so cheery. She had to admit thought, she was really pretty, and as Yang would call it, 'Curvy in all the right places'. Wearing clothing that revealed her body.

'_For some priest or whatever she calls herself, she certainly shows off a lot of skin.' _Particularly the chest and thighs. Blake knew some Huntresses did that, though it seems this woman did it simply for comforts sake and didn't care what others thought. Plus, despite her rather bold choice in clothing, there was another trait she had.

"Man this place is funny." That she was so childish to the point where Sun himself pretended that he didn't know her with Blake doing the same. Though it wasn't easy with all the stares at them. Sun will deal with her later.

"So." The monkey faunus began while grabbing Sanzang's head and pushing it back. Wanting to resume their talk before losing focus. "Have you told your friends any of this?" He then just asked if her pals knew of her past and history. Though her look said it all. "Oh boy."

"They...don't need to know. Not yet." Blake told him unconvincingly. "At the least, I need to prove to them that the White Fang aren't behind these robberies."

"Robberies?" Sun looked confused, before then getting a lightbulb over his head. "That's right. I heard this city was being plagued by lots of criminals. Some guy with a cane, an idiot with blonde hair, the White Fang, and a little girl with knives." Blake doesn't recall the knives part, but it was probably nothing. Just as the White Fang who supposedly stole Dust was actually nothing.

"It can't be them." Blake stood up and began walking. Wanting to leave to prove herself that the White Fang wasn't behind this.

"Ahem." Only to be stopped by a large human male who just stuck out his hand. She forgot the check. Grumbling she just got out some Lien and paid the man before continuing on, Sun and his so-called Master following. Blake then resuming where she left off.

"The White Fang doesn't need the amount of Dust that's being pilfered. It must be someone else. Because even I can't think of any reasons they would need this much Dust" I mean, they only took the proper amount. Not enough to fuel an army.

"Maybe they just want shiny things." Sanzang helpfully suggested, much to Blake and Suns deadpan eyes. The former looking at Sun who just shrugged. He was already getting used to her antics.

"Okay, so you say they don't need the Dust. But...what if they did?" Blake frowned, though he continued on anyway. "I mean, if they want this Dust so much, then maybe they'll go somewhere. Somewhere where there's a lot of Dust. But if they're not there, then, maybe it's not them like you said."

"Aha!" Sanzang then said. "So we go to the place where all these crystal thingies that you all call Dust for some reason and see if they come for it. That will prove if they are guilty or not! The Buddha will judge them!"

"I guess." Blake admits to the idea. Believing it as the best shot to prove her old group's innocence. "But, I wouldn't even know a place with a lot of Dust. And I doubt it'll be the stores."

"Then how about the docks?" Sanzang said.

"Docks?"

"That's right. Docks!" Sun slammed his fist into his open palm. "When Sanzang and I stowed away on the ship to get here, we overheard some stuff. Some guys on the ship saying a bunch of Dust is going to the docks after being shipped in from Atlas. A huge amount."

"Really?" Blake thought over this information for a moment. "How huge?"

"A lot." He just said.

"Bigger than even Hercules!" Sanzang added even though the two didn't officially know the guy. Though Blake did recall seeing Hercules on screen once, and he was big for a human.

Okay. Looks like they were getting somewhere. _'And now I can prove that the White Fang aren't behind this.' _They were already framed for that break-out at the prison. They didn't deserve to be framed for this too. Time to catch some bad guys.

* * *

"So these are the docks huh. Eh, I've seen better." Flying very fast in the middle of the night, a Bullhead was closing in the Vale port in a few minutes. Inside it being none other than Jason himself in all his glory. By his side is Atalanta, Hercules, and Hundred Persona. On another Bullhead close by is where Roman is. With a smirk, he then turned to face his team.

"Okay gang, looks like it's time to get our game faces on. We're gonna be rich!" He tells them all while rubbing his hands greedily.

"Let me guess." Hundred Persona said in a sarcastic tone. "You're gonna try and rob Torchwick."

"What! No!" Jason said looking shocked. _'Damn. She found out so fast.' _

"Or are you going to try and take more Dust for yourself?" Atalanta then butted in.

'_These girls are good.' _Curse the woman's intuition. "Please ladies. Do I look like a con artist?" Hercules just snorted. "Moving on. We do exactly as planned. Atalanta, once we land keep an eye out while Hercules starts moving these big containers. And I'll be a guard for Roman."

"Whatever." Atalanta said not really caring. "So long as we get some Dust for ourselves, all should be good. Which reminds me." She then turned to the purple haired assassin, who did the same with the lion eared archer. "Does your new boss know why we need the Dust."

"No." Hundred Persona says. "He knows we use it for something. But other than that, nothing more." Like they needed him to realize Dust fueled both their power and existence.

"Excellent." Atalanta moves some hair past her eyes. "We can't have anybody knowing what Dust can do for us. Otherwise we'll be denied it."

"For once I agree with you." Jason actually says. "After all, we need more Dust to help Hercules get back his full strength."

"He seems strong enough to me." As if Hundred Persona _wouldn't _notice the energy being emitted from the great Demi-God himself. While not at full power, the Berserker Servant was leagues above even the Assassin Class Servants. Just how much Dust Crystals did Jason even give him!?

"Nonsense! He needs more!" Jason rebbutted with the two female Servants sighing. "Either way, this will be a big opportunity with this heist."

"True enough." Hundred Persona nodded. "With all this Dust, we may have enough to get back a good amount of our former powers. Stabilizing our existence."

"Not to mention sending out a message to the other masses." Atalanta added in. "By doing this, we show Vale and by extension, the criminal underworld we aren't to be messed with." Plus they may even attract attention for other Servants to notice them.

"...Uh, yeah. That too." Jason then chuckled. Turning around while pretending to do something important. Not wishing to tell them the 'opportunity' he was talking about was how cool he'd look on television. Luckily, they didn't know that.

"**..." **Except for Hercules. That man has been his friend for a long time, and has been through thick and thin with him. Particularly whenever he made a mess. So while still in his mad state, the Berserker knew what Jason had really been after.

...How was he friends with him again?

"_Alright people, it's almost time." _Roman's voice then came out from a nearby radio. The master thief himself called the Argonaut crew. Everne then paying attention to the radio. _"As of the moment I'll be landing first with you guys next. I can definitely use your big friend in moving our 'luggage'."_

"And then Atalanta will watch for any cops with Persona here keeping you protected from any wannabe heroes." Because for some reason this felt like the scene where some jolly goodie-goodie might pop in. That, and they weren't exactly hiding their presence well with these was only a matter of time before the cops showed up when they got word of unauthorized Bullheads landing near the dock.

"Not to mention." Jason then said with a grin. Looking at his fellow Servants. "If things go wrong, we ditch Roman and become this city's new number one criminals while he rots in a cell."

"_...You do realize I can still hear you?" _Jason then yelped as he then turned and saw the radio was indeed still on. The others just shake their head at Jason's stupidity. Feeling mad, Jason just grabbed the radio.

"Then, what are you going to do about it?" He arrogantly said.

"_Nothing." _The thief replied. _"Though not like you can escape. I mean, none of you can even drive a Bullhead."_

"..." Jason then looked to see the pilot. Then at the dashboard showing all the complicated looking buttons, dials, blinking lights, and other stuff. And since he had no 'Riding' Skill that could _work properly_ in this place, all he would do if he tried piloting it was crashing the ship. Meaning they really_ couldn't_ escape. Unless-he quickly turned to see his teammates.

"Don't look at me idiot."

"I will not bother flying for you."

"▂▄▅▅!"

Dang. Looks like unless it was by foot, in which they had to land properly, they were stuck. Curse this timeline for restricting their powers!

"Man that guy is dumb." Meanwhile on the other end of the line, Roman shut off the radio and just gave a little stretch. Today-or tonight-is a big event. He's about to steal more Dust than what even the entity of the underworld itself knew what to do with. Torchwick however got some good ideas why Cinder wanted that much. None of the ideas he thought of were good.

'_A lot of it is already going to the White Fang and we still have a ton.' _It honestly worried him on what Cinder was planning to do with all this Dust. I mean, this is enough for an entire army. Or, an entire cache of weapons. Cinder _did _have him make plans for stealing the Paladins from Atlas, which Adam would later on follow. Not to mention schematics on bombs.

"..." He may not mind destruction here and there, but he wasn't one to wish absolute disaster in the making. Uh. Hopefully he'll find a way to escape her clutches. Especially since he got word that Cinder got a powerful ally from somewhere. All he had on the dude was that he used a spear and was a faunus lizard or something. Sounded like a mad man.

"Sir. We've landed." His thoughts were then interrupted by one of the faunus. The craft had landed with the hatch open. The animals are now leaving the craft and ready for a good day of stealing.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" And get some mutts to start doing this right. I mean, come on. They were just standing around acting all pretty for the invisible cameras. Doing nothing. He's pretty sure by this point Adam gave him the rookies instead of his more efficient men. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous thieves at the moment." He then walked down waving his hand to get their attention. They weren't color blind after all. "So, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." They just looked at him as if he said nothing at all. Oh how he wished that Hercules guy was here with him. Or even the archer girl. Now _those _were people who could get these mutts to start moving.

"Hey sir." One of the Fang members called out to him. "What do I do with this?" In his hands was a bunch of cable. Holding it out like he knew nothing about it. "Do I tie it up to the ship like a dog?"

How long until the others arrive here?

"No you idiot!" He then walked to the man with his cane behind him. "This isn't a leash!" What is wrong with them!? Roman was about ready to get this man's priorities straight when suddenly he heard some footsteps from behind him. A second later he then felt a sharp cold piece of metal held against his throat ready to slice his vocal cords.

"What the-" Of course his newly hired bodyguards weren't here to help. Damn! In any case, this weird brat was now holding him at point blank where she then stared at him as the White Fang finally made a move in raising their weapons. Though judging from the small glint in their eyes, they certainly wouldn't be crying if they shot him. Or cut him as another took out a sword.

"Wh-ho. Take it easy there little lady." He said calmly as the White Fang got closer, weapons raised. A little too close for comfort as well. He needs to get out of this girl's grip and fast. Where the girl then put a hand on her bow, and took it off. Revealing a pair of cat ears. _'Huh. Well what do you know.' _

"Brothers of the White Fang." She then called out to the tiny group of four if it had meaning. "Why are you aiding this scum!?"

Ouch. What harsh words. Yet it seemed to be working as the faunus began lowering their weapons. Still though, she wasn't all that bright. "Oh kid. Didn't you get the memo." Roman then chuckled darkly. The girl then glaring right at him.

"What are you talking about?" Her blade got a bit closer. Hitting his aura just a tiny bit.

"Well, lets just say the Fang and I are going in on a joint business together."

"Tell me what it is," His aura began flashing a little. "Or I'll put an end to your little operation." Suddenly, much to his pleasure and on time, a sound of wind entered the ears of everyone present. Roman and Blake looking up with Blake's own eyes widening.

"I wouldn't call it a _little _operation."

On cure multiple Bullheads were now above them. All looking rather menacing under this fine night. Each getting into position and ready to do their jobs.

"▄▅▅!" Then, to everyone's fear, a loud roar could be heard. One that made the criminal smile while Blake felt instant terror. A good reason to as suddenly from the Bullhead multiple figures jumped down from it. It would take them less than ten seconds to land. Ten seconds was all he needed.

"Heh." His cane then positioned down right at the little cat's feet where he pulled the hidden trigger for a low Dust burn explosion. Not enough to cause either of them any harm, but more than enough to make a big boom. Positioning it just right to send the cat flying. The only downside being the loud explosion that may catch other people's attention. Or maybe annoying meddlers. Seriously though, how _does _one shot make that much smoke? He certainly didn't design it that way.

Not that it mattered though. As _he _is here.

"Aaaaaahhhh-!"

Splat!

….Okay. Not _him_. The blonde guy who just landed face first in the ground with his buried face moaning.

"▄▅▅▂▃▃!"

Boom!

_Him_.

"Oh my gosh! It's Hercules!" One member of the White Fang said in fear.

"He's gonna kill us!" Another cried.

"Calm down you mutts." Roman told the fools cowering while the other individuals including Hundred Persona landed. "He's on our side. Ready to help." Though even Roman had to admit Hercules looked like a monster ready to strange them all. The way he looked, the broken ground under his feet. Hell, thank the Brother Gods he's on their side.

"Now then." He turned to face the cat raising his cane. "Time for some fun." He then got ready to shoot.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Only to get a foot hitting his side. The attack not only took a chunk of his aura, but he landed painfully on the ground. His cane sent flying away from reach.

"Wha-!" He then saw it was that other cat girl Atalanta who looked furious. As he landed on the ground harshly, everyone now looked confused. Roman wasn't happy. "What the hell!?" Was this a double cross after all? Hundred Persona quickly acting as before Atalanta knew it, the purple haired assassin held a dagger toward her throat.

"Mind explaining yourself Atalanta?" She asked coldly.

"He tried hurting a child." Atalanta simply replied. Hercules himself also nodded as if agreeing. Oh great. So he was losing the partnership because he was hurting a child?...Okay, maybe that was as bad as it sounded, but come on! Heck, that kitty cat wasn't even a kid at all! She's seventeen, already past the child limit!

"Time to jump in!" Hearing another voice, everyone then looked up to see a banana peel fall down onto the ground. A second later, another faunus came down with blonde hair and a cherry grin with exposed abs. Landing monkey style with his tail shaking like it was having a party. "Now then," He then looked at Roman and the group with a serious look. "Leave her alone."

"That's right!" Then from the air, came a woman with a nicely shaped body yet such revealing clothes coming down. Seriously, the body is nice, but the outfit? Why the _hell _is she wearing so little!? Anyway, this weird woman came down with some kind of staff pointed at the group of baddies. "Leave apprentice's friend along or-Atalanta? Hercules? Hundred Persona?"

"Sanzang!" The two females then said.

"Huh?" Roman went.

"▄▄▃▃?" Hercules bellowed.

"...My...face…" Jason then fell unconscious.

"This just got awkward." A Fang soldier said. Indeed he was right. Because now at the moment the follower of Buddha and her apprentice were facing the Argonauts and single Hasan with criminals. Sanzang looked shocked.

"I can't believe it." She said looking at them in disappointment. "I can't believe...You all are here to!"

"Wha-." Roman said dumbly thinking for sure the girl was going to say something about his new allies being on his side. He then just got up...and began walking away.

"Oh man, this is incredible." Sanzang continued despite the awkward air around everyone. Even the newly arrived White Fang were looking at each other unsure what to do. They then saw Roman making some motions toward them, which they then left to follow him. "So you guys really are here!"

"Hold on, you know these guys?" Sun questioned. Sanzang just grabbed him by the shoulder and brought her closer to her. Their shoulders touching alongside their cheeks, much to his discomfort and embarrassment.

"Of course apprentice!" The Caster replied. "These guys are from Chaldea. A place where all sorts of people gather." Good, bad, strange, wacky, weird, and so on. Chaldea was a place of wonder and joy. If you avoided the jerks like Gilgamesh and the constant life threatening battles that came with it.

"Interesting." Hundred Persona stood back facing the monk of Buddha. "Guess there are more Servants here after all."

"Jason did end up making a mess with the launch." Atalanta rubbed her head. "Still. I suppose it's nice to see you."

"That's right!" The monk chippered. "Although," She then turned to see what is apparently Roman with the White Fang moving some crates onto the local Bullheads. "What are you guys doing?"

"Stealing. That's what." Jumping in Blake stood next to Sun and Sanzang, glaring at the thief who was just nonchalantly stealing the Dust while this talk was going on. "All these guys are working for Roman to take this city's Dust! Even the White Fang!"

"That's right." Sun then took out his own red staffed weapon. "All these guys are some of Vale's most wanted. Or as oou would probably say, have strayed from the path of Buddha!"

"No way!" Sanzang cried out in shock. She then looked at the Servants with sadness to see if they would deny it. The two females looking at each other wondering if they should give an explanation on why they're doing this. Sighing, Atalanta took a step up. Ready to explain.

"What are...you fools doing?" Then Jason, still rather dizzy and talking like a kicked mule, had his head raised from the ground he had been kissing Looking at his team. "...Stop messing around...and-uh...steal all this Dust for our own purpose..ow." Then he went back to kissing the ground. Atalanta wondering if she should just shoot her arrow at him.

"I see." Then stopped when she felt an increase in magical energy. Hundred Persona drawing out her daggers with Hercules also raising his deadly axe. Sanzang no longer looked foolish, with even Sun and Blake taking a step back as the monk began glowing a little. "It seems you really have strayed from the Buddha's path. In that case." She then spun the summoned staff in her hand, ending it with pointing the glowing tip of the staff at them. "I'll just have to knock some sense in you."

This was rather problematic. Atalanta didn't know Sanzang that well to be honest. However, she knew the woman was rather stubborn, and wouldn't stop even if she asked her. Which means, they'll have to fight. Her own bow drawn with some new arrows with the tips being made from regular sharpened wood or small Dust crystals that will make a bang. Having decided these Dust things can be useful for attacks. Even Hercules laced a bit of his axe with Dust thanks to Roman before they left.

'_Sanzang's tough,' _Atalanta thought. _'But even she can't handle all of us. Not only do we have numbers, but Hercules should be a lot stronger than her thanks to Jason giving him all those Dust crystals.' _That's right, this is a fight they possibly can't lose.

"Hey!" It was then everyone heard the voice of a young girl. Looking up, they then saw someone with black hair with red edges, wearing some kind of combat skirt with a massive scythe in her hands. The girl driving the scythe into the roof.

'_More children?' _Atalanta was starting to wonder about the competence of the police here. Did they have to rely on kids to do their work? Pathetic. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Atalanta called out not noticing Blake's shocked look at her team leader arriving. It was then another person came.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Some girl with orange hair and green highlights. Atalanta wasn't sure why, but this girl felt...off. _'Doesn't matter. I can't get these kids involved.' _Atalanta then knocked an arrow and fired.

"No!" Blake shouted with Sun looking shocked. Even Sanzang looked surprised. At first glance, it looked as if Atalanta was attacking a kid.

'_Not that I actually am.' _Except Atalanta would never hurt a child. Instead having aimed it so that it would go above their heads and the arrow with the red explosion Dust in it would set off safely above their heads. This way it may frighten them to leave. Though not that it would have worked for two reasons.

The first was that she didn't know these girls wouldn't leave just because of some explosion arrow. They were much tougher than that. Then there's the second reason.

Slash!

"It seems you must have fallen to attack a child." Cutting the arrow was none other than a man wearing a battle uniform with a demonic looking mask. A man Atalanta knew and cursed, with Hundred Persona also looking worried.

'_Sigurd!' _The very same man whose stated to match even the great King of Knights! This-this wasn't good. The man bore down at everyone below, his eyes narrowing behind the mask. In his hand was another sword to replace his usual blade after the...incident. This one made with Dust giving it a unique property. One that will be used sooner rather than later.

"Sir!" Penny said looking excited. Ruby just drooling at this newcomers armor and weapon. "Are you here to help?"

"Yes Penny. I am." After all, Sigurd wouldn't allow this group, even these Rouge Servants, to take Dust that Vale could use. That, and he had also been looking for Penny again. He wasn't sure how, but that girl easily escaped his sights one to many times. Good thing the explosion he heard from earlier helped.

"Oh great.!" Roman shouted as he saw these newcomers. "How many more people are going to be here?"

"Enough to kick your butt!" Ruby shouted readying her weapon with Penny pulling out her swords from behind and Sigurd raising his blade. Sun, Blake, Sanzang are also doing the same.

For the side of villainy, the Argonauts, White Fang, lone Hassan and criminal mastermind thief also locked their sights onto the heroes. From behind more Bullheads were coming in locked and loaded.

"Well then," Roman began as he then lit his cigar before throwing it down. "I guess it's time we have some fun." It was then the second the cigar hit the ground, everyone shouted as they charged at each other. Ready to fight to the bitter end.

"...Uh...mommy…" Except for Jason.

* * *

**Time for the battle of the docks to begin. Who will win, the side of bad, or the side of good? Both sides have their own advantages and new players to fight with. Honestly, it's tough to decide. Until Next Time.**

* * *

"So...are we sure it's safe?" A young man with black hair asked the genius sitting before him. Wondering if this is even a risk they should take.

"Of course it's safe. I made certain that everyone was right myself!" The great genius assured the young man as she then sent a text to the second Master to get her own Servants to come. "While I'm unsure where these coordinates go to, if I'm correct, and I always am, then we'll find the fractured Servants sent there."

To think such a thing was even possible! Though then again, lots of crazy stuff has happened before. So this wasn't that crazy. Top ten at most. Besides, doing this was a good thing. To help those that may be trapped because of one idiots mistake.

"Plus. We'll be able to see what this strange timeline may have that makes it unique." That, and see what awesome things to take note of. Though safety came first. Honest.

"Still," The young man felt this situation was way too strange. Plus, since they couldn't get a proper grasp on these coordinates, they have no idea just how dangerous this could be.

"I'm here." Entering with nice orange hair is the second Master. "The other Servants are coming later. So, what do you need?" A quick explanation later and the problems of who to send to this dangerous place came down. "I see," The young woman nodded her head. "So we just need to send someone to this place. But who?"

"Move aside mongrels. The king is here." Both the young man and woman heard the arrogant filled voice that belonged to Chaldea's number one jerk. Then they looked at each other with smirks.

"Heh."

"Heh."

They knew just who to send.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

The plan had been simple. Oh so very simple. Go to the docks, hook the containers to the Bullheads, then leave with it. Bam! Another mass amount of Dust in their greedy little hands. That's how it should have been.

"What the _hell _is this!?" Instead, Roman and the White Fang are hiding behind a building while a raging battle went on in the docks.

Atalanta shooting all sorts of arrows from ice, fire, explosions, and electricity.

Hercules lifting concrete and throwing them at random. Sometimes at the White Fang.

The girl that came with red shooting freaking lasers of all things from her flying swords.

Monkey boy and his revealing friend beating the crap of the White Fang mutts to slow to escape.

That guy in the mask, easily beating his guard Hundred Persona.

Overall, the docks became a battle of hell itself. _'This is crazy! Ridiculous!' _Roman thought as he saw the raging battle happening. The masked man now taking on Hercules and easily keeping up and handling the man and even hurting him when Hercules himself handled the toughest of Dust bullets somehow. The giant man trying to crush him with his axe only for it to be dislodged but then making a mini earthquake.

'_I know Huntsmen can be tough.' _Hundred Persona then divided herself all charging at Red and her friend. The two cut them down while still capable of shooting down any attempts of their lives on them by the Fang. Then the lady that may as well be wearing underwear with the weird hat slammed her staff into the ground killing a bunch of the body doubles.

'_Some even dangerous.' _Hercules roared and then threw a punch that sent Sigurd flying away. The man then landed perfectly while he then reached behind his back, pulling out a glowing red dagger. He then threw it which actually cut into Hercules skin even though it shouldn't have worked. The beast screaming at the attack, piercing his skin, with Atalanta retaliating by shooting six successful attacks on the masked man. He was able to dodge the first two, the third hitting his right leg freezing it. The fourth hitting his chest shocking him. The fifth and six, explosive Dust that blew him up sky high.

'_But these guys are on another level!' _Roman was far from being the only one either. While they fought against the Fang and super weak duplicates of Hundred Persona, both Ruby, Penny, and Blake with Sun were impressed with how strong these guys were. Though it made sense overall. Servants. Take away their power, and one might assume they were now a bunch of weaklings. WRONG!

While it's true if their status as Servants-their magical power-is taken away, they would indeed become no different from regular people, with a few exceptions like Hercules and Divine Spirits. Yes they lose access to their unique skills, inherit knowledge, and even their Noble Phantasm. But that was _far _from the truth.

All these Servants were people from another world that made their mark in history. Did things that made people remember them by years after. Becoming living legends not because all of them summoned lighting or whatever. Because they showed their skills to the world what they did in life. In which case, many-aside from a few like a certain lion head man, a blonde fool sleeping on concrete, and a girl with a magic talking wand-are grand fighters.

That didn't mean they were invincible of course. Now that they are somewhat near the line of mortal and Servant, they _can _be beaten if someone in this world has the necessary skill that outdoes them. But here in this dock, they may as well be unstoppable.

"The Buddha will knock some sense into you!" Sanzang declared as she had her staff meet with Atalanta's bow. The cat girl hissed as she had to hold her ground. Now that she no longer wielded the power of a Servant, she was back to having the usual strength she had in life. Though Sanzang wasn't exactly weak herself as she definitely had muscle despite those slim arms of hers.

"Hercules!" Atalanta called out with the mad Berserker hearing his friend in trouble and running to her. Hercules raised his axe which he brought down, Sanzang jumped back and a good thing too. The place she had been in a moment ago turning to cracked dust and rubble.

Shing!

Hercules, his own instincts having warned him of something, then held his axe quickly blocking a glowing red dagger. The same one that pierced his near invulnerable skin. The dagger then flying back to the hands of the masked man.

"Interesting. Even with the Mad Enchantment, you still noticed my attack." The masked man, Sigurd, praised the great Berserker. He heard tales of how this Class was considered Hercules weakest form. Yet despite the mental obscuration, this man still held a keen battle mind. Maybe not as precise as a clear mind, but good enough to use.

Hercules just roared as he rushed at the puny man. His axe ready to squash him.

"Watch our Mr. Sigurd!" Then a green laser coming from Penny slammed into Hercules. While it didn't hurt him much, it did knock him down into the ground. Sigurd then turned to see Penny, giving a nod. The secret android smiling in response.

"Wow!" Ruby says as she uses Crescent Rose to shoot the head of an assassin which then vanished. "That's your bodyguard Penny?"

"Indeed friend Ruby." Penny says. "He protects me."

"Hey, that's cool and all." Sun joined in crushing the leg of an assassin before it also vanished away. "But uh, we still have a problem."

"And what would that be?" Blake shot at a few copies. Noting how they vanished eerily like Grimm. Realizing that woman's semblance was like hers only far more advanced.

"That!" Sun then pointed where the three girls then saw Roman and the White Fang tying a few crates of Dust and putting them inside the Bullhead. Seems they've chosen to give up on containers and just get the crates. Seemed safer too.

"I have them." Penny declared as the swords held above her then floated above her head. With a wave of her arm, they all shot towards the Bullhead.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Only for the weapons to be knocked off course. Small daggers having stopped them in their place. "Thanks Hundred Persona!" Roman called out to his ally. The very one who smirked at the girls as she taunted them by spinning a dagger on her finger.

"Now then," Roman lifted his cane. Checking to see that Atalanta was busy, then smiled. "Go to bed Red." Then shot a small unstable Dust bullet that hit Ruby in the gut, having been distracted by Hundred Persona's taunt.

"Ruby!" Penny cried out before she also got hit. Her body slammed into the nearest container. Roman laughed at the sight.

"You!" Too bad it got Sigurd's attention. He then quickly ran at Roman with the thief instantly showing fear. He saw this guy hurt Hercules, so he was certain this guy would bring just as much pain.

"Shit!" Roman shot many shots, not aimed at the man though, but at the ground. Hoping that it would get Sigurd to back off, the dust blocked his vision of Sigurd. Then something red came out and hit his shoulder. "Ah!" It was one of Gram's dagger forms. Sigurd then came up close, ready to slice the thief's hands off.

A roar was heard as suddenly a container rammed into Sigurd which then hit the wall of a building crumbling. Hercules having seen the trouble Roman was in and pushed the container at the swordsman. While Sigurd would have indeed survived that, he was pinned down at the moment.

"Man, things are getting weird." Roman hissed as he took out the dagger painfully from his shoulder. His aura working at healing his wound. "Ah whatever. I'm out of here." He then got on with the other White Fang members and had the pilot start up the engine.

"Looks like he's leaving." Atalanta called out to the others.

"In that case, we should leave to!" Hundred Persona dodged a strike palm from Sanzang before getting hit by her staff across the face. "Gah!"

"Those who stray must be punished!" Sanzang says where she then binds both the Assassin and Archer Class Servants with a gold ring. The two incapable of moving their arms and unable to move as they tightened around them.

Hercules of course proved to be impossible of being trapped by such a thing. Jason's efforts in fueling his power made him stronger than any of the Servants here. Except for one.

"Hah!" With impossible strength Sigurd moved the container with his bare hands. Using his dragon heart to his advantage, then jumping up on the container.

"See ya losers later." Only to see Roman and the White Fang ditching them all with Sigurd realizing that he had a Gram Dagger. Oh ...Damn! Worst part was, they were too far away for him to call the dagger back. There goes the second one. The theif closing the hatch with the Bullhead leaving with a decent amount of Dust, leaving them to their fate.

"You have got to be kidding me." Atalanta says. "He actually ditched us." She expected a response, only to hear nothing. She then turned to see that Hundred Persona had actually escaped the bind.

"Sorry. Nothing personal." Then saw the purple haired Hassan running away with bags of Dust in her hand. Having been told by Roman earlier to escape if things get dicey. In other words, Jason's words in double crossing came true. It was just Roman doing it first leaving _them _behind.

"..." Atalanta could only deadpan at what had just happened.

"Looks like we'll win this." Ruby, who had got back up looking more confident despite being blasted away earlier.

"But friend Ruby, Torchwick got away." Penny reminded the young Huntress-in-Training. Also looking rather fine.

"Oh yeah, that." Ruby says looking sheepish. "But, uh, we have his allies!" Atalanta, Hercules...wasn't there another person with them? Eh, probably nobody important. Now they had that cat girl trapped with only Hercules remaining.

A loud roar that was more beast than man however told them that he may be a bit above their league however. Ruby takes a few steps back with Penny doing the same. The secret android's eyes dilating.

"Detecting unknown energy signature from wanted criminal Hercules." Penny stated like a machine. "Energy is...rising?"

"Children, stand back." Sigurd told the girls with everyone doing the same. Even Sanzang took a step back knowing she was no match for the great Hero of Greece, even with these kids. She could tell that he has more power than even her. Which left only one person. "This won't be easy." Sigurd.

Thanks to his heart, he could give himself magical energy and temporarily give himself enough power to go against Hercules. It should give him the necessary strength to break through his powerful skin, and he had three-wait, that thief took one-two Gram daggers. If he did this right, then he can defeat Hercules.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Hercules of course wouldn't allow that. It would waste a bit of his magical energy, but the mad hero subconsciously knew it would be worth it. He held his axe high above his head, the earth Dust laced on the edges glowing.

"Oh boy." Sigurd then turned around. "Everyone protect yourself!" Sanzang grabbed Sun and made an energy barrier for the both of them. Penny grabbed Ruby and Blake ran to get on higher ground.

"▄▅▅▂▃...S▂▃" Sigurd's eyes then widened at what he just heard. Something that shouldn't even be possible. For a moment, he thought he misheard. Hercules then slammed the axe into the ground. A shock wave then spread out everywhere as if mother nature was rebelling against man. Everyone having a difficult time even standing, when suddenly thanks to the Dust Berserker had on him, caused and created numerous earth pillars to burst from the ground. Those nearby either dodged or got hit and was sent away into the nearest hard ground or wall. Atalanta also felt the shock wave and ended up hitting a container right on the head. Effectively knocking her out with her eyes rolling in the back of the head.

"Hyah!" Sigurd of course wasn't one to give up. Instantly he struck and threw two daggers of Gram with great precision. Each one hitting both the Berserker's right and left shoulder. Even better, they hit the bone joints making it so Hercules couldn't move his arms.

"▂▃!" Berserker roared.

Sigurd then drew out his new sword and filled it with his own magical energy. Even high-quality Dust can't pierce Hercules skin, despite being weakened. As such, infusing his own magical energy would have to do. Sigurd then held his sword firmly and used it to stab the great hero in the stomach. The mad hero howling at being harmed.

"No way!" Ruby looks in shock. "I thought he was supposed to have tough skin?" She had seen news reports, and knew Hercules could resist bullets and other things. Yet this man somehow did the impossible.

"Mr. Sigurd is very strong." Penny tells her friend, knowing that Sigurd is highly strong in both mind and body. While the threat that is Hercules is dangerous, Sigurd has shown himself to be much more powerful. What he lacked in raw strength, he made up for in strategy and attacking with precise strikes. Something sadly Hercules lacked.

"I apologize my fellow Servant." Sigurd says as he took out the blade, the wound Hercules had already regeneration-slowly though. "But I cannot have you rampaging any further."

"..▂▃…Hercules then mutters. Yet it felt different somehow. More than just grunts. Sigurd tilted his head a bit. "▃...▂▃▃..s" Again. Sigurd leaned a little closer. Wondering if he was just hearing things. When he did so, Hercules held up his head. Looking at each other face-to face. Then, Hercules opened his mouth.

"...St▂▃d." Then, before Sigurd knew it, Hercules-despite the pain-lifted his own arms even though a sick snap could be heard from his shoulders. The mad hero lifting both arms above his head, then throwing them onto the ground with Sigurd then being lifted off the ground as he jumped to avoid the second shock wave.

"!" Though by jumping, he left himself unable to move. As Hercules then lifted his arm and then threw a mean punch into Sigurds chest. The armor cracked just a bit as he was launched away hitting Sanzang. The two crashing into a container full of Dust in which they were lucky it didn't even explode considering the man-woman shaped hole they made in it.

"...Oh boy." Ruby said as all the remaining teens then turned to see Hercules getting back up. Removing the Gram daggers from him and dropping them like toothpicks. He then growled in the teens direction which frightened them, and for good reason. He just took out two powerful opponents, and while they had some confidence in their skill, they weren't foolish to believe they could win.

Still, Ruby held her ground and lifted her scythe. Her friend Penny and Sun alongside Blake doing the same with their own. It looked as if it would be a showdown between them all.

Wee-oh! Wee-oh! Wee-oh!

Hercules then heard it, the sirens. A part of his mind then remembering how they knocked him out with those tiny darts. While his skin was much tougher compared to before, the small rational part of his mind told him he should go. So he then moved to where Atalanta is and grabbed her, carrying her like a princess between his manly arms.

He then turned to see Jason who was still knocked out, and contributed to nothing.

With his left arm, he grabbed his friends leg and just dragged him as if he were garbage. Leaving the docks by jumping as if he were some super hero. None of the young Huntsmen-in-Training following as they felt it would be ill-advised. It would seem the battle of the docks is over.

* * *

"Ah man. That was insane." Looks like Roman has met a true bunch of crazy people. A girl with laser swords, a man with a demon mask, seeing how that cat girl and hulkling man fought. Not to mention the woman with the curvy figure with monkey boy.

The Huntsmen of this generation were looking like they are taking an upgrade. Heck, he was lucky to escape with one container and numerous crates. Although at the moment, he had a problem to deal with.

"Mr. Roman, where's Jason?" It was none other than Medea (Lily), who is with Neo, Abigail, Cursed Arm and Serenity. All with him in the warehouse. Now wondering where Jason is.

'_Oh man, this will be difficult.' _How to fool this young girl without revealing his treachery. Roman quickly tried finding a solution, when inspiration hit him. He then looked down at the young girl and told him his lie. "He tried betraying me and failed." Now the question is, will it work?

"Oh Jason. Not again." Medea (Lily) wiped away a small fake tear hearing the news and accepting the bull spewed out of Roman's mouth.

"That makes sense." Abigail nodded knowing of Jason's treachery.

"I'm not even surprised." Serenity joined in. Of course Cursed Arm didn't seem to believe it, but didn't really care either.

"Hold on then." Hundred Persona then joined in. "What do we do with her." The thumb she jabbed at was at Medea (Lily), who's now stuck with them. Until she found her friends again who have escaped already.

"Oh!" Medea (Lily) squealed. Hugging Abigail. "Sleepover!"

"Sleepover!" Abigail agreed.

"Sleepover." Roman moaned. Looks like he's watching her again. But hey, better than waking up only to open the restroom and see Hercule staking a shower. Boy did he scream at that sight.

"In any case, I think it's time to call this a night." He told everyone who agreed. It's night, they finished the job, may as well go home instead of staying inside an old warehouse. The Hassans quickly vanish with Neo grabbing the girls hands and taking them home. Roman then grabbing a suitcase he had near him and putting it on the table, everyone else leaving. Sighing, Roman decided to just finish the last part of the job and then head on to bed.

"How very disappointing Roman." Then he heard the lady herself. His mood going down hearing that voice.

"Woah!" He says turning around. "Wasn't expecting to see you so soon." There wearing a small dress with a lot of leg showing, black hair and beautiful amber eyes is the lady that strong armed him into this position. Cinder Fall. With her two stooges as well. Shit. And he's on his own as well.

"We were expecting more from you." She then told Roman walking in. The thief felt irked by her words.

"Hey. You were the ones who suggested working with those mutts from the White Fang. Not to mention I had to deal with an actual Huntsman and lots of brats." He tells her raising his cane and pointing it at her.

"I wouldn't think of doing that bub." Then felt cold sharp hands grab his neck and lift him up, forcing Roman to drop his cane. Roman flinching as he then saw what was a terrifying man with lots of spikes and a tail on him. Oh crap! This was the guy he knew and learned of. Looks like he returned from his trip at Atlas which meant...they got the machines.

"Oh Roman." Cinder said with a small flame coming from her hands despite a lack of Dust which she then raised to meet his eyes. "You _will _continue to work with them." Her stooges then came out each looking dead serious while their big friend then dropped him onto the ground. "We have plans for you, big ones." She then held out a photo of...Abigail!? "Otherwise, things may happen." The photo then slowly burned up which she dropped, turning to ash.

"We just need a little cooperation."

* * *

**And we just finished Volume 1. Don't be mistaken, Act 2 is still ongoing for a little while longer. But it'll end when it ends. But don't worry, Chaldea will get involved before the end of Act 2 where we'll see some newcomers to shine. Plus before you ask, yes Blake and Weiss will be getting along again, with Beacon now having a new ally with Sanzang. That will be explored later on. Until Next Time.**

* * *

"Alright then. Coordinates are set and locked." Da vinci was ready to start the sending process and have the king Of Jer-Heroes. Heroes. Be sent to where supposedly the fragments of the many Servants had been sent to because of Jason's blunder. Gilgamesh inside the pod ready to be sent looking quite bored though. He didn't even care for this, and was only doing this after much begging, negotiating, and defeat by the two Masters who were on their knees when this was done.

"Can't wait to be rid of that asshole." One of the workers on the station said with a murmur of agreement. While Davinci didn't say anything, she was also happy to. Honestly, it's amazing that Gilgamesh even made a friend back when he was alive. A miracle really.

'_And if something goes wrong, then whoopsies.' _Davinci thought with a smile. She wasn't going to cry if something went wrong.

"Hey Davinci." Then one of the Masters spoke , her cute ponytail moving as she walked to her. "How come we can't have one of the other Servants go. Like say, the guys who's fragments were sent."

"I agree with senpai." Mash herself agrees. "Wouldn't it be better to send one of the Servants who lost their fragment."

"Maybe." Davinci tells them. "However, these coordinates are very unstable, fluctuating in fact. It's like the computers are unable to process what human history it even is." Which was strange really. The systems in Chaldea were top grade, yet whatever timeline they were trying to enter, just seemed difficult to pinpoint. "As such, we shouldn't send in anybody important there."

In other words, they would use the King Of Heroes as a guinea pig without him knowing. Mash understood this and nodded.

"Lets just hope this works." Fujimaru says with Gudako giving a curt nod. After all, they had to help the other Servants missing their fragments. Since...since...actually, they were doing just fine. Suddenly, Ritsuka wondered why they were even doing this. He then saw Davinci writing something down.

"Let's see here. Maybe they'll be resources never seen. Or unknown tech. Oh! Maybe even beautiful woman!"

"..." This...this was about helping them, right? Not to fulfill her own agenda...Right?

"Hurry up you mongrels." Gilgamesh then said. "Do this or I will kill you all for wasting my precious time."

"All he does is walk and belittle people." Gudako mutters having never liked this guy.

"Don't worry you're majesty." Davinci says. "Just putting in the final adjustments and..now!" The great scientist then activated the systems ready to send Gilgamesh away. All lights were green, the pod glowing as it scanned Gilgamesh and ready to transport him away.

Then...it happened.

"Gah!" From another pod, at long last Jason came out. Looking tired, bruised, and his hair on fire. "That-" He then lifted his sword. "Sucked!" Then threw it...Where it hit a critical part of Gilgamesh's pod.

ZAP!

Sparks went flying with the King looking irritated at what had happened. Then grew mad as he turned to see Jason who didn't even seem to realize what he had done. Angering Gilgamesh further. "You mongrel!" He then released his magic power, wanting to kill Jason even though it was an accident.

"Gilgamesh! Wait!" Davinci tried stopping him as the release of energy caused errors all over. But it was too late. Suddenly in an instant a bright light came, engulfing everybody. Then in a second, it went away just as soon as it came. There, they saw Jason who looked fine. But as for Gilgamesh, all they saw was a ruined pod with no Servant inside.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Waho!" Then began cheering like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I? Who _dares_!?" Gilgamesh then got up from where he was. Pissed at what had happened. Then, he noticed something was off. Particularly, he was missing his golden divine armor which revealed his sturdy body and red markings. He then felt irritation as something hit his eyes.

Sand.

"Sand?" Gilgamesh then tried to see where he was. Only to find himself in what may as well be the middle of nowhere. For all around him was just sand. And only sand. With no hint of life in sight.

This...may be problematic.

* * *

**Would the king even know where to go with no map?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"The Queen has pawns." That was the message Qrow has given him. Ozpin couldn't help but feel worried over this. Up until now, Salem usually worked by herself. Completely on her own. But now it seems that she has gathered other individuals for herself. A smart move really, as Grimm, while powerful, were far from subtle and capable of things only humans and faunus could do.

"Then maybe I can start gathering more." Team RWBY were already proving themselves capable more and more every day, if not being just a bit of trouble following them. Just because they did the right thing didn't mean they are immune to detention. Besides, it looks like he already may have a new ally.

"Wow! There's no ceiling! Only gears. Apprentice, do you see this?" One who's a little odd if he can admit.

After the dock incident, the police came and from there Team RWBY and their allies were taken away from the incident. Only the mysterious girl Penny and her bodyguard had already left, leaving one of the new students known as Sun and his master Sanzang.

Glynda was rather shocked at seeing her attire, as it may as well just be underwear. Why, even Sun looked a bit embarrassed as many males with a few girls looked longingly at Sanzang when he brought them to his office. She certainly held rather...impressive assets.

"Ms. Sanzang," Glynda then sternly told the Buddha follower with a snap of her whip. "If you may, please pay attention."

"Got it. Got it." Sanzang said with a dopey smile with Sun just mouthing an apology. With that done, talking can now begin.

"Hello there Ms. Sanzang. My name is Ozpin." The headmaster began. "And, I have come to notice that you were involved with the incident happening a while back. May I ask, why did you join?"

"Oh. That's easy." Sanzang waved her hand. "Because Jason and his allies were straying from the Buddha path. So I went to knock some sense into them." She then held her staff high, and twirled it around. "Those who stray from the path, must be corre-OW!" Then hit herself on the head.

Sun looked away while Glynda sighed. Ozpin on the other hand, just smiled. This woman was certainly a...unique one. However, he has more pressing concerns. Mainly, on what she just said a while back.

"Jason." Ozpin then showed Sanzang his scroll showing Jason and his lot. "Just out of curiosity, do you know him personally or just from the news itself?"

"I know him." Sanzang then said while rubbing her head. "He comes from Chaldea like me, along with a bunch of other people. He messed up with the Rayshifting and we ended up here."

Chaldea? Rayshifting? Now it seems he has more questions than answers. Looks like maybe Jason came from some hidden organization perhaps. "I see. And this, Chaldea, are they involved with recent events?"

"I don't think so." Sanzang replied. "I mean, us coming here was a total accident and junk." She didn't think the Buddha planned for her to come here. "Still, it's been fun. I got to see apprentice again," She then hugged Sun who just smiled with a blush on his cheeks from the large mounds pressing against his shoulder. "Help others with the Buddha's aid, and experience life outside of Chaldea."

Chaldea was fun, cool, and had loads of nice people. But, Sanzang couldn't help but deny that she wished to explore the outside world and help the regular people. Sadly, Chaldea always told her she couldn't leave, so it was a bit sad. Thanks to Jason's blunder though, she can now help people without being reprimanded. Isn't that neat!

"I see." Actually, Ozpin really didn't. He couldn't understand much of Sanzang, but from what he can tell, she and Jason with his group came from the same place. They were all likely held in their-possibly against their wills. Then something happened that allowed them to be freed and enter the outside world. _'Maybe I should look into this Chaldea.' _

"So, are we in trouble?" Sun then asked. Wondering if they're little event from the dock will get them busted.

"No, you are not." Ozpin replied. "We just need you to fill out these forms explaining what happened and you'll be freed to go."

"Cool." Sun then got the papers to fill out and hopped of his seat. "Come on Sanzang, let's go."

"Hold on!" Sanzang then said. "I'm the master, so I should say it." Sanzang then coughed and stood straight. "Come on apprentice. Let's go." Then took the papers from Sun and looked at them. "..." Then slowly handed them back to Sun after realizing she couldn't read them. "Let's...go…"

Sun just comforted her as they left. Telling her he'll teach her how to read later. The two soon leaving with Ozpin having some slight amusement on his face. "Those two are definitely interesting."

"I suppose so." Glynda shrugs. "Still, are you certain it's wise to have two criminals-even if they're demeanors are minor-to enter Beacon? They didn't exactly enter the city through legal means."

"So long as they mean well and help others, I don't mind hiding their little troubles from the police. Besides, Sanzang interests me." Particularly the mana coming from her body. A lot of it too. That wasn't even mentioning how he's slowly been detecting mana from across the city. Why, just yesterday he felt an immense amount of mana coming from Vaccuo and from what he can tell, it's located in the Lost Sands.

'_Salem is more than likely to have sensed this much mana. I wonder how she'll react.' _Like him, maybe find answers and see what is going on. As those with mana should be long gone after the God of Darkness literally wiped out humanity. Yet now they're popping up again. Certainly something big was coming up, and he'll need to figure out what it is.

"Ozpin," Just not yet, as Glynda then called on him.

"Yes Glynda."

"I should mention that James will be coming soon." She reminded him of the general coming here.

"Ah, thank you very much. That will be good." While he had many questions, he'll have to put them aside. After all, once James comes, it will be time to see if he can help awaken Amber.

* * *

"Alright. I guess we're in." Sun then told his master as the two have now entered Beacon grounds. "Guess when we have time, we should find this girl." Should be easy, as that mystery lady said she did something to him to allow him to sense this girl in trouble. Of course he first had to blend in, be a regular student-not that he wasn't going to in the first place. Walking like they were everybody else. Though they were catching some attention.

"Hey apprentice. Why do all the boys keep looking at me?" Okay, make that Sanzang getting the attention. Lots of males gazing at Sanzang, particularly her most interesting parts. Sun realized this might just be a problem.

"Uh, hey, Sanzang. Don't you have any...other outfits?" While he won't deny the inner man in him wanted her to keep that outfit, for obvious reasons, maybe something a little less revealing will do.

"No." Sanzang said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright. Then, uh…" Sun's eyes wandered until he saw someone. A girl with cool shades and gave off the air like his partner Neptune. A person that knew style. "Hold on for a second Sanzang. I'm gonna talk to someone." He then left for a minute talking to the girl. They spoke a bit, negotiated, then, a second later the girl nodded. Sun having Sanzang come over who looked confused. The cool girl with the beret then grabbed Sanzang and took her to the girls restroom.

"There. Done." Then a few minutes later, walked out with Sanzang looking like a new person. The girl then looking at Sun with a coy smirk. "So what do you think my monkey friend."

Sun just gazed at Sanzang to see what he should say.

Sanzang just smiled, a little embarrassed by the new outfit. Yet didn't complain. He wore a pair of long blue jeans, some sandals, a blue shirt that was big enough to hold her breasts which was very prominent to see with a yellow jacket that went down to her legs. A nice zigzag scarf around her neck colored white and red with a new hat on her head.

She looked amazing.

"I give it two thumbs up." Sun replied with said thumbs with the cool girl giving a nod before leaving. As for Sanzang, she just smiled as she liked her new clothes. While she liked her old one, she did feel it was a bit revealing. This one though, felt just fine.

"W-wow." She began with a small stutter. "Um, thanks Su-apprentice. For the outfit." She then twirled a little showing it off.

"It's no biggie. Heck, I bet my friends will love it."

"And you're totally right." A voice then came with the master-apprentice duo turning to see a cool boy with blue hair, goggles, and a sweet outfit on him. It was none other than Neptune, a member of Team SNNN. Looks like the coolest of the group has arrived at long last, and he was liking what he was seeing.

"Neptune!" Sun then went to shake hands with his partner. "You came."

"You know I did!" The boy replied. "And I have to say, I heard you've been getting into all sorts of crazy things lately."

"Yeah. New friend and all." Sun chuckled, recalling the stuff he did with Sanzang. Helping her not getting lost, fighting Grimm, keeping her from getting into trouble. Stuff like that.

"I hope you're not thinking of ditching us though." Neptune joked.

"Heck no man. We're best buds."

"Yeah we are!"

The two then hugged giving pats on the back like any good friend.

"..." All with Sanzang watching having been forgotten and ignored. Without her realizing, she pouted at the sight of _her _apprentice being with this...boy. Then, without reason, she grabbed Sun and pulled him back getting a 'Wu?' from him. "Come on apprentice. Let's go get something to eat." Then dragged him off leaving behind a confused Neptune. Who scratched his head a little unsure what just happened.

Bam!

Then yelped as he saw a poor blonde guy hit the window of the cafeteria. Where he was filthy with food all over him.

* * *

"What's the matter Mr. Sigurd? Are you still upset that you lost another of your daggers?" Frankly, yes.

It was quiet inside a hotel where Sigurd was sitting at. After the event at the docks, Sigurd had been told to wait at their assigned hotel until the General arrived in about a day or two, with Penny with him as always. Having been slightly upset he lost _another _of his Gram daggers. Even worse, who knew if he could even get it back before that thief sold it off or just tossed it away.

"No Penny. Not too much." He then told the girl as he then turned on the television. "Now, why don't you watch some T.V. Maybe you can learn something from it."

"Okay." Good thing she was obedient. Interesting how she was so human despite being a machine. Of course a man like him and his wisdom already figured out Penny wasn't a natural human being. His honed senses realizing she was mechanical in nature, yet that didn't make him treat her any different than usual.

She had a loving father, she lived a somewhat decent life, and she showed so much emotion. It reminded him of Fran, the Berserker. Granted, the artificial human lacked the ability to show more emotions compared to Penny, but overall he felt the two were somewhat of the same.

After all, both were given life to be human.

'_Still, something big must be going on.' _Sigurd then began thinking of what has been going on as of late. Such as the General coming with lots of warships. The man wouldn't do that unless he was really arrogant, or, something was amiss.

Sigurd then took out a Scroll, and then tapped it opened to the news section. While he couldn't read-as apparently his glasses of wisdom didn't work that way-he can still understand pictures. Such as the White Fang, Roman Torchwick, Jason, the Hassan, and so much more.

"This city. Something is about to happen soon." He could sense it in the air. The tension, the unease. This Vytal Festival was helping calm the peoples nerves, but overall it was still there.

Sigurd then wondered what it was he should do, and silently admitted that it was difficult to decide on. Before he and all the other Servants just listened to Chaldea and their orders. Helping humanity and fighting threats, nothing more than that. Yet now he's without Chaldea, with nobody telling him what to do. A con so to say, as now that they were freed, oddly the Servants did whatever even if it was without purpose. Making Sigurd question what it was he should even do?

'_Until I find out, being this girls bodyguard is enough.' _He thought as he then relaxed on the couch.

Knock knock knock.

Then he heard the knocking from the door. Curiose, he got up and opened it.

"Daddy!" Where both Jeanne and Saber Lily came out and hugged him. Both wearing completely different outfits.

For Jeanne Alter Santa Lilt, she wore a simple white shirt with a reindeer on the center. She still wore her festive headgear and grey shorts. As for Saber (Lily), she donned a blue and white dress with a black bow on her neck wearing brown boots. The two having changed from their usual attire into this to fit into Vale's climate and avoid getting stared at.

"Oh my." Penny, who heard the noise, turned around. "Are these your daughter Mr. Sigurd."

"A-Yes Penny. Yes they are." Sigurd answered as he hugged the girls back before letting go. He then stood tall as he looked at the two. "I am surprised though. What are you doing here?"

"We took an early Bullhead from the Generals ship." Jeane answers.

"We told some nice men we just wanted to see our daddy, and a pilot got permission to take us to Vale quicker." Altria adds on. Recalling how they were able to get here by just asking nicely. "The trip was fun."

"I'm sure it was sweetie." Penny looked at the scene before her. Up until now, Sigurd usually had a rather stern expression on his face. Being a bit cold if she's being honest. Now though, he's looking a bit more happy.

"So, who's she?" Jeanne then turned to face Penny. Having never seen this girl before.

"That is the daughter of a great man, and who I'm guarding." Sigurd told the girls. "In fact," He then faced Penny, ushering her towards them. "Why don't you say hi."

"Of course." Penny replied before facing the two young girls. "Salutations Sigurd's daughters. My name is Penny. A pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Altria bows with Jeanne doing the same.

"Are you here for the Vytal Festival?" Jeanne asked the secret robot girl.

"Indeed." Penny put both hands on her hips. "I am a participant alongside other students of Atlas. I plan to win if I can."

"Ambition to achieve victory. I like it." Saber (Lily) smiled.

"A fight huh. Kinda like Nero Fest!" Jeanne then mentioned getting a confused look from Penny. Her database-er, memory-didn't recall any events like that.

'_Nero Fest huh. I think I heard of it from another Servant.' _Sigurd heard of how the Emperor of Rome herself caused a minor Singularity of sorts in another time to hold a grand festival along with numerous Servants duking it out. He can't say he wouldn't mind joining such a thing. Sounded fun and a good way to meet worthy adversaries. This Vytal Festival sounded very similar, only using children to fight. _'That sounds bad when you think about it.'_

"I wonder if I can join?" Saber (Lily) thought as she felt it would be fun to join in combat with this world's young warriors.

"Unfortunately you must be affiliated with one of the four Huntsmen Academies to actually join." Penny informed the young version of Saber who pouted. Plus, it wasn't like the commision that ran the place would allow a young girl to join who didn't even have an affiliation with anything. I mean, letting in some random kid was just unrealistic in the first place. If she wanted to fight, then she'd be better off finding an underground ring.

"I guess it'll be fun watching." Jeanne decides that even if they can't fight, it should be fun joining the festivities. "Which reminds me, daddy, I heard you met another Servant."

"Yes I did." Multiple of them in fact. "And I already know one of them is at Beacon Academy." The follower of Buddha herself. Despite being a Caster, she was a lot stronger than the supposed 'weakest Class', as Casters are considered pathetic in a physical battle. Yet that woman showed she was anything but weak.

"You did seem to know some of those people." Penny recalled. "Did you know them?"

"Let's just say we come from the same...village." Sigurd decided to leave it at that. Still, this was worrisome. He knew that more than a few Servants were here on Remnant. What he didn't expect though was for some like Jason and his lot to join the side of evil. Then again, should he really be surprised?

'_After all, it isn't as if they could do what they truly wanted in Chaldea, where the rules were enforced.' _Chaldea made certain the Servants, the more villainous ones especially, didn't do anything unethical or dangerous. Here though, without that supervision, they can now do what they desired. In a way, it was possibly the most natural thing to expect.

It made him wonder, just what the other Servants were doing?

* * *

"Man this sucks!" Jason whined as he and his lot were underground in the smelly sewers. Hercules having taken his sleeping friends there since he didn't recall where to go after the docks. So the two ended up waking up here, both disgusted.

"Shut it Jason." Atalanta scolded him. "At least you didn't wake up with a rat in your hair."That was most displeased.

"I'll scream when I want to scream!" Jason shouted back. "I mean. We should have been having loads of Dust on us. Instead, we have nothing because of that traitor Torchwick!" Atalanta rolled her eyes, not mentioning that Jason had been the one planning to betray him. Of course she couldn't deny she was also upset.

Hercules on the other had just growled. He was a man of no words after all.

"Uh." Jason said getting up, trying to ignore the smell of the waste down here. "Moving on, we need to think of what we can do next."

"And what would that be?" Atalanta asks her leader as she also got up, if only to not let her outfit get stained. The ground down here wasn't exactly clean.

"Simple. Rob a bunch of people." She regretted even asking.

"And we can start by maybe robbing the most common thorn on our side." Jason then grinned. "The White Fang!"

* * *

**And now we enter Volume 2, remember, this is still Act 2. We see Sanzang join Beacon with Team SNNN, and Sigurd with his 'daughters' visiting the city. Plus Jason now making plans to rob the White Fang, you can see where that will head to.**

* * *

"Ah man. Guess it's time to go back." Finishing his drink, Qrow then looked to his little partner Ana. Who was currently eating some yummy cake with a smile on her face. The girl clearly had a sweet tooth.

"Buchk." Ana said before slightly turning red. Quickly swallowing her food before speaking again. "Back? Back to where?"

"Vale of course." Qrow tells her. "Need to report my findings to Ozpin, my boss."

"You mean about that pawn thing?"

"How'd you know about that?" Qrow raised a brow.

"You said it outloud." Ana deadpanned.

"Oh." Now that's embarrassing. "Well, either way, I'm going back to Vale. You'll love it."

"What makes you assume I should join you?" Ana states to him.

"They have good sweets." He smirked.

"I'll come with." Ana replied instantly. Though she tried to ignore Qrow's smug face.

"Cool. Cool. Then we have our plans." This should be interesting overall. He's been hearing all of the crazy stuff going on in Vale. New criminals, chaos all over, breakouts, girls stopping crime, a mysterious figure with knives, not to mention the White Fang and Roman Torchwick stealing Dust all over. Plus old Jimmy would be coming soon with his little toy army. And a good chance Amber's attackers may be there to.

Heck, that's not even mentioning all the other stuff in Vacuo. Some powerful Huntress who got people to call her a Goddess. Sounds like a delusional girl to him. Man the world has surprises like no others. Which left Qrow wondering one thing as he got up to get a move on.

What's next?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

The trip in Atlas for the White Fang had been tough, but doable.

They met grand resistance, and some decent Huntsmen and lots of droids. However, they had done it. They fought and through their effort they earned a reward. Particularly the many prototype Paladins that had been sent to Vale for future use. Now the White Fang were celebrating their victory.

"I have to admit, this was a tough one." A somewhat injured but still alive Adam said as he drank some Mistral wine to Asterios. "Yet all in all, it seems we won today."

"Yes." Asterios nodded. "It. Tough. But...Victory."

Adam chuckled. Seems his new ally was getting better at speaking. He was still a little slow, but overall he was fine with it. Adam had to admit, the bull faunus was indeed a powerful force to be reckoned with.

Why, he took on a Paladin alone when they fell into a trap. Adam provided support and dealt the finishing move, but he couldn't have done it without Asterios holding back the giant metal machine. He knew some people could be strong, but Asterios took that to another level, his bare fists blocking that Paladins strike.

He was indeed amazing.

Shame nobody else saw that awesome moment.

"Still, how are you feeling Asterios?" Adam mused to his fellow faunus, noting how his left horn was badly damaged with a good chunk missing. "I can understand that it must be tough for you to lose...such a fine trait." Adam couldn't help but feel a little guilty at this part.

During the battle while he was gathering energy, the person driving the Paladin saw him. Naturally, Atlas knew of his semblance after he fought against them for so long. So the Paladin then launched a pure Dust missile which would have killed him before he could do anything.

Yet instead, Asterios came in and knocked the missile off course, but sadly the missile was set off with him caught in the blast. He came out fine-if not heavily burned-his horn missing. It took a long while for the awakened aura he gave him to heal him, soon back up yet sadly something his horn couldn't heal from. Instead of accusing Adam though, Asterios just smiled.

"It. Okay. I...Help...Friend…" Friend huh. His lieutenant was a good man, yet thinking on it, can Adam truly call him a friend? A person he can rely on, trust, and fight with yes. But friend? No. When Asterios says it though, Adam couldn't help but feel...happy.

'_Thinking on it, I never really enjoyed my time with other members.' _Aside from...Blake, Adam usually just trained. Never really bothering with the other members. It wasn't that he was rude or anything, he just didn't think he should waste time on games when he could use the time he had on training. Though by doing this, in a way while the White Fang respected him with some idolizing him, they to never got close to him.

Only Blake did, and when she left, Adam wouldn't admit it but he became rather...lonely. So to say. Now though, things felt a bit different. Not the same as his time with Blake, but a good thing like it.

A smile sported on Adam's face.

"Well...I guess I owe you either way." He then lifted his cup with Asterios doing the same. Only to accidently spill it on himself of course, turning slightly red as he then tried to clean himself.

While Adam focused more on his missions, he couldn't help but deny that days like these weren't so bad. The White Fang might be terrorist to others, but right now, Adam felt happier than he has before.

Nothing could go wrong today.

* * *

"Time to make certain _everything _goes wrong for the White Fang today." Jason said smugly as he stood on top of a crate overwatching his team. Hercules and Atalanta, Medea (Lily) absent still though. According to Atlanta though, she got a text from the Hassan saying they'll drop her off near a store. Those pricks! Have they no shame contacting him after that stunt they pulled at the docks!?

Oh whatever. He'll need Medea (Lily) later of course. If only to use her magical powers for his own gain.

"Alright." Atalanta says crossing her arms staring at Jason. Not looking too convinced by his words. "And just _how _are we going to ruin things for the White Fang, huh?" Because last thing she wanted was to join on some dumb mission that will fail.

"It's siple really." Jason said acting all knowing. "See, I went to Junior today to get some information on the White Fang. Learning some interesting things."

"Like what?"

"That Junior knew nothing."

"..." Before Atalanta could consider leaving, Jason continued on talking.

"However, Hercules on the other hand," The great hero snorted with what may have been pride. "Was taking a morning jog just earlier today." Atalanta now knew what the news meant by early monster scaring the morning joggers. Seems however even Hercules wanted to stay in shape. "Where he then learned critical information."

Hercules smiled.

If kids were here, they'd be crying at his expression.

Jason then hopped down the crate. "Turns out while on his morning jog, he noticed some White Fang nearby sneaking around. So he followed them through the shadows, and figured out their location. A warehouse of sorts."

Atalanta stared at the giant man. Curious on how he even followed them without getting caught considering his size. Then remembered that he qualified as the Assassin Class. _'Still...he should still have the Mad Enchantment, yet managed to do this?'_

"Moving on," The leader of the group then kept talking, ruining any foresight Atalanta could think of about Hercules mental state. "With this information, we can sneak into this White Fang location, see what they have, and take all they got." Jason then grinned. "And if they try getting in our way~"

Hercules walked near a metal container.

SLAM!

It was crushed by his giant sized feet without even trying.

"Alright. So looks like this idea isn't as stupid as I thought." Atalanta admits. "Still, we have other problems. Like the military that showed up with their ragtag metal golems."

"...You mean their robots?"

"I'm calling them golems." Pushing the matter of the name, Atalanta was right. Some guy called General Ironwood has showed up, and brought along a hell ton of ships and robots. Seriously, was this guy planning an invasion or something? I mean, why the heck did he bring so many soldiers!? The news said something about security for this Vytal Festival, yet this was too much!

"We can just attack at night." Is the answer Jason had. I mean, going for the strike in the night is just the right thing to do. He doubted the presence of this army will change that. I mean, what could they do? Probably nothing in the long run. After all, if Vale forces can't beat them, what good would some men in white and tin cans do to them? Nothing! That's what.

Atalanta sighed, already figuring out Jason's thinking. He always was one to think that nothing could harm the team when they are together. Which isn't wrong per say, as when the Argonauts were really untied, barely anything could harm him. That didn't mean they were invincible however.

I mean, if they were at full strength then nothing could harm them as Heroic Spirits. At their current level though, they can fall-except maybe Hercules. He was tougher than her, Jason, and Medea (Lily) combined.

Shaking that thought, overall this mission shouldn't have too many problems. I mean, thinking about it just because they can now be beaten didn't mean they _will _get beaten. As far as she can tell, the White Fang were no problem.

* * *

"The White Fang are definitely a problem." Inside the Beacon dorms are none other than Team RWBY, who once again have decided to take matters into their own hands. While some might say it's foolish, then again, they _have _accomplished far more than the local police and security. Sure it might have been because of luck, but they still did quite a bit.

The girls believed they had a shot at accomplishing this with their plan in mind.

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"Hey!...Can we come into your room? It's high up here."

Then it was ruined when they came.

The new kids here in Beacon. Sun, the leader of Team SNNN. Neptune, the partner of Sun. Then of course the plan had to change for a bit. As the new guys entered their plans in stopping the White Fang.

"All right, so we know you and Neptune." Ruby told the duo of Team SNNN. "However, we'd like to know you." She then turned to the beautiful lady who had a bust that surpassed Yang. Knowing that while she was with Sun and the others, didn't know anything about her at all. Something Sanzang was more than happy to explain.

"I am the follower of Buddha! The one who traveled along the west of the great dunes! Battling monsters and helping against the Incineration! For I am Xuanzang Sanzang, the one who stops the Demon King!" She shouted with a grand smile and striking a cool pose.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

All four girls and even the two members of Team SNNN just stayed silent at that. Uncertain on what the _heck _that was about. Sun himself just looking embarrassed with Neptune shaking his head.

Ruby then just shrugged thinking its best if they ignore this for now.

"Um, okay." She then decided to alter the plan. "I'll go with Weiss to get information from the CCT. There might be information there we can use."

"Sun. You can go with Blake." The monkey faunus then grinned as he looked at Blake. The cat faunus blushing a little. Though neither didn't seem to be upset.

"Hmph!" Except for Sanzang for some reason. Seeing her apprentices look at Blake and crosses her arms just frowning. Not liking the pairing.

"Neptune." Ruby then pushed the blue haired boy along towards Yang. "You can go with Yang since she has no partner." While Neptune didn't mind being pushed along, Weiss herself also looked upset. "Everyone good."

"Actually Ruby." Weis then said. "Why don't you go with Yang. She is your sister."

"And I'll go with an apprentice." Sanzang added in, giving a small glare toward Blake. "Best he went with his partner."

"But, I'm his partner." Neptune then said.

"...It's best if he goes with me." Sanzang just said ignoring Neptunes words.

"Sorry Weiss, but if I did that, who'd go with you?" Ruby said oblivious to the real reasons why Weiss wanted Ruby to go with Yang. Then she faced Sanzang. "As for you, uh, San-zan?" She was a little confused on the naming. "You can't join Sun since he's a faunus, like Blake. No way you can enter the warehouse as a human. If anything, it's best you go with Yang and Neptune instead." Both human females just looked upset by Ruby's words.

"Now then," Ruby grabbed Weiss and began dragging her off despite her protests. "Let's go get our information!"

"Alright!" Sun said as he and Blake then left to go find the White Fang. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Just don't lose focus." Blake tells him.

"Man. Me and two good looking girls huh. Loving it." Neptune winks at Yang and Sanzang. The former chuckling while the latter just didn't seem to care. With that, the mission was a go.

* * *

"Alright then. Time to get started." It was just a bit close to the time to show Vale the new machines made. The Atlesian Knights that would be used in Atlas and later on, sent to other kingdoms. A way to help against the fight from Grimm and possibly thugs.

Ironwood already remembered all the lines needed, and had set up a stage to show his new machines. This should help the people feel more at ease. Knowing that the next generation of machines provided by Atlas will help out against the future battles.

'_Even better if we have Penny make a good first impression.' _Many people, while they didn't hate robots, naturally felt wary of them. The faces, the deadly guns, you know, stuff like you'd see in films. He recalled some people comparing Atlas robots to the popular character, the Grimm-Bot. A machine that was supposed to do good, but because of the Grimm Substance in them, went on a rampage and killed people.

'_Honestly,' _Ironwood shook his head. _'I can't believe people compare a fictional movie to real life machines.' _Yes in the wrong hands the knights can do bad, but come on! People really should stop comparing fiction to reality.

Which is where Penny comes in.

Designed as a daughter but also a fighter. She was sweet, kind, and caring, yet can stand her ground if it comes to it. Using her swords and energy beams to fend off attackers, having shown immense capability against Grimm, combat droids, and some bandits when she helped out the outer villages in Atlas. If things went right, she'll be sent to protect Mantle later on in the coming year or so. Pietro did astounding work, thanks to his genius Penny could be used to help against the coming threat.

'_I just wish Ozpin could see that.' _Maybe bringing in so many ships and soldiers was a bad thing, but surely it will be good in the long run. Already low lives were thinking twice before they thought of commiting a crime. Crooks being captured and the Grimm outside the city being killed off more easily.

Yes maybe the people were uneasy, but that was short-term. If they see what good his army can bring, then in the long-run they'll realize his forces are a good thing. Learn to trust them and bring positive emotions. Making certain those of evil and those working for _her _also think twice of attacking the kingdoms under great protection.

'_Though...it does worry me about the recent events in Vale and Atlas.' _No offense to Vale, but he felt their police force has been truly incompotent. Roman Torchwick stealing like crazy, White Fang reported all over. Not to mention some blonde fool and a dangerous wild man destroying so many things. That wasn't mentioning reports and witnesses of an unknown assailant attacking people with small knives or daggers. While he didn't like it, he was glad those four girls from Beacon were putting a stop to the dark intentions happening in Vale.

Though it made him question the ability of the local police here. I mean, four teenage girls were doing a better job than they were. How were they _not _keeping up with crime? Which is why it was a good thing his soldiers were picking up the pace compared to Vale.

"Now then," Ironwood got up. "Best to see what it is the White Fang are up to." He opened up his laptop while in his room inside his ship. He may not be as wise as Ozpin and his numerous lives, but that didn't mean he was stupid. He may not be as long lived, but he learned as much as he could throughout his life. While he's no master detective, he could do some of his own investigation.

Particularly when he knew the recently stolen Paladins were somewhere around Vale, in and outside of it. He knew of the break in, a group led by the powerful Adam Taurus and his own forces. How reports were sent that many prototype Paladins were taken away from Atlas ground and then taken away for likely bad purposes.

'_Even worse with the fact that the Fang were smart enough to remove the tracking devices.' _The only reason he even knew the Paladins were in Vale was because the final Paladin taken activated an emergency tracker for two hours, indicating it was somewhere in Vale. Sadly it then deactivated due to lack of power, so no coordinates to find it and the others. Still, he had a general idea of its location before the tracker went off.

"Somewhere in the manufacturing district." Where many warehouses were made with the intention of delivering products or making them. Of course it didn't help that his troops weren't allowed to go there and deal with this mess themselves. Oddly enough, the law itself prevented them. Vale's security did not want Atlas troops to make a mess, saying leave the problem to them.

Even though there were _many _problems in this city that they _haven't _solved.

"At the least," Ironwood then tapped the keyboards, zooming in on the district. "Maybe I can send _one _person there."

While the person he thought of was a bit...weird. Not to mention incapable of reading somehow-and bad with tech, he was a powerful fighter and looked like he knew when to take action and when to stay still and silent. "Sigurd should be enough to handle this."

Ding.

He then received a text from one of his soldiers. Where it mentioned that he will be up soon and ready to meet the people in hologram while showing the new machines...And that Penny has gone missing again. Under Sigurd's watch too.

"..." Ironwood then tapped his keyboard and switched to the employees financial payments. "I'll just take some of his pay away."

* * *

"And while it would be nice to have you guys around, Neo will be enough for this job." The ever cute assassin Neo then smiled while giving a twirl. Roman, Neo, the Hassan, and Abigail with Medea (Lily) were having a meeting with tonight's big event. The rally of the White Fang.

"Very well." Cursed Arm held no complaint. "If anything, it's a good thing. I have no doubt the Fang would recognize us-or her in particular after the breakout incident." His gaze fell to Hundred Persona. She _was _the one that unintentionally framed the White Fang for the deed. Plus since she and the other Hassan were human, they would only be a hindrance. Though that did bring up a question, one Serenity says.

"Will you and Neo be alright? I mean, you _are _humans." The White Fang were faunus members only, yet Roman and her new friend Neo were going to said rally full of faunus. Neither of course looked worried.

"Of course I'll be fine." The thief said. His partner Neo smiles while showing her scroll revealing a smiley face emoji. "I got the best protection." Neo then just gave a fake blush but looked happy for the compliment.

"I still think you should take me with you." Abigail pouted wanting to help out. "I can fight. Those faunus won't know what hit them if they try hurting you."

Roman frowned a bit. Recalling Cinders little threat. "Nah. Like a kid can do anything to grown men."

"I can to!"

"Sure."

The Hassan looked at the little exchange between Roman and Abigail. Giving a knowing look as they saw Roman shoot down Abigail wanting to help fight. Thinking it funny that Roman was actually turning away a frightening Servant who can crush others and make even Berserkers cower before her.

'_I suppose it makes sense though.' _Hundred Persona thought cheekily as she saw Abigail turning around while puffing her cheeks. Having been rejected from joining her new family. _'To everyone else, she doesn't look like a Servant at all. Not to mention she hasn't even bothered using her powers.'_

"Don't worry Abigail." Medea (Lily) comforted her fellow child Servant. "I'm sure you'll get to join one day. Which reminds me," She then turned to Roman. "Thanks for looking over me, but I'll be going back to Jason now. He's hopeless without me."

"Right, sure, sure." Roman agrees thinking it was best to let the kid go.

"Ah." Medea (Lily) held her cheeks wiggling a little. "I can't wait to be back with Jason. Oh. Jason-Sama. His words, his demandings of me, his strength. Oooh."

Both Roman and Neo began looking a little creeped out. While the Hassans knew what she was actually saying, even they got the chills. Abigail herself taking a few steps back from the blushing Caster.

"Uh," Roman just says. "What are you...talking about? Are you a...thing with Jason?"

"Of course!" Medea (Lily) says without hesitation. "He's my precious hubby! We ate together, laughed together, he has me do all the work and hits me if I do wrong, yells at me, and sometimes tries abandoning me. But he's so perfect."

"Hubby…?" Roman says getting disgusting implications from this.

"Oh boy." Serenity says knowing where this was heading.

"Yep." Cursed Arm nodded.

"That's right!" Medea (Lily) nods. "Me and Jason had a relationship. And while Jason betrayed me for that bitch after our adventure, now in Chaldea we can be together."

Roman had a disgusting look on his expression. Neo just looked outright horrified.

'_That man.' _Instantly Romans opinion on Jason fell quicker than he got beat by Red. The disgust he felt towards Jason was immense, along with animosity. Neo was now thinking on how painful she should make Jason feel. The two now thinking Jason was worse than garbage, and a creepy child loving pervert that hurt Medea (Lily).

They might be crooks, with Neo herself being sadistic, but their misplaced belief of what Jason did was a step too far for them.

"Neo." Roman whispered, having a dark look on his face. "If the chance ever presents itself, _kill him_."

"Neo nodded as her hand gripped her umbrella, just itching to pull out the blade within.

"Ahhhh. Jason." Medea (Lily) didn't even realize what she had set in motion.

* * *

**And so ends this chapter, where you can guess the multiple plans happening about to all come together. That should make some lovely chaos when they all meet up.**

* * *

This. Is. The. BEST!

Ishtar, the Goddess of bountiful Harvest and Beauty, was enjoying her new life here in Remnant.

Oh thank the Brother Gods...for _leaving _this world just for_ her_ to rule! Ah yes! This really is the best, even better since Chaldea no longer limited her. Sure she didn't hate the place, but they were so strict with the fact that she could only stay there. Yeah she understood why, but she _wished _she could leave and have fun in the modern day.

Now she was here, where even if she is stuck with her sister, Ishtar had loads of freedom. Here in Vaccuo, which was considered the worst kingdom, she was slowly turning it into her own place of worship. And right now-

"We welcome you to Shade Academy."

-she's meeting the people of one of the four academies that raised Huntsmen.

"Why thank you." She says as she overlooks the academy. A bit dull to her tastes, but she can change that. "I see you have heard of my endeavours."

"Of course ma'am." The man spoke to her, with many star-eyed students looking at her with awe. "Everyone has heard how you have been easily taking care of Grimm. Keeping the people safe." For the small price of gems and Dust.

Of course Ishtar wasn't greedy, and only took just a single Dust crystal and gem. She wasn't cruel enough to deprive regular people of all their riches. Still, over these past few months, things have been fine. Fine that she can now start her next plan.

"I'm glad you all appreciate my help." Ishtar then began flying, her heavenly boat by her side. "Because you see, I'm in need of a special place to live in. A place to call home." And not a giant mountain.

"A place?" The man looked confused.

Ishtar grinned. She then shouted, "As of this moment, this Academy is under _my _control! My _temple _of worship!"

All the students and teachers looked shocked at this proclamation. Ishtar's own followers though, who have been with her, cheered as they all brought equipment with them. Ready to transform the school into the temple she desired.

"Wha-!" The man went surprised by this.

"Don't worry." Ishtar then smiled. "You can keep training the students here and all, just consider this place under...new management." She needed a new place to consider home, and this school was the perfect place. Heck, she can even help the students here become stronger. Her territory increases as day by day goes by.

'_And then, I'll be a beloved Goddess that everyone worships!' _Soon she'll have all the riches and prayers sent to her and only her.

'"_Ahem."_

Right. Her and her annoying sister. Man she had to ruin things. Ah whatever. Her sister at least wasn't disagreeing as while she would never say it, she too had been converting this world's underworld into her own place of worship. Plus, Ishtar knew she wanted her name to be spread, but was too cowardly to try.

As Ishtar was enjoying herself, she then felt it. Something big.

"What the-." Her eyes turned to the desert, where suddenly, a snarl formed on her face. As the power she detected...was _his_.

"_Him!_"

That bastard! How was he here? He wasn't with everyone when Jason screwed up and sent them to this place. Yet this mana, this power, its undeniably to mention he felt...whole.

Ishtar fists clenched as her teeth grinded. Recalling the memories of that bastard. Had it been his older Caster version, then maybe she wouldn't have minded, at most tolerate him. Heck, even the child version was alright. But this one, he was just an ass. A fucking damn ass! One she hated _immensely_.

'_And if he's here, then it may not be long before he detects me.' _That's when things would get ugly. Very ugly. Ishtar was powerful, but she wasn't yet at her full strength. While she was more powerful than the other Servants here and was at least back over half her strength, she still isn't at one-hundred percent full power. Meaning if she faced off against him, she would lose.

Unless…

"I use this world's rules to my advantage." Ishtar then grinned, a plan forming into her mind. She'd have to talk to her sister, plu her new followers, and the possibility of using _that_, but she felt it could work. Yes. It can.

Ishtar looked up at the blue sky, the sun revealing its bright light.

Time to put the 'king' in his place.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

The night, a time where under the shattered moon many forces of scum and evil begin their night by doing what they desired. Drugs, parties, disclosed information share, stealing, and whatever they decided to do. It was a time where crooks and criminal masterminds began their plots and evil schemes.

"So this is it, huh?" It was also a time for upstart criminals to topple the higher hierarchy of other crime families. Or in this case, that jerk who ditched his team at the dock. "Time for payback."

On the roofs under the night looking rather awesome was the new team of criminals that Vale newspapers and sites have posted to run away from. The Argonauts have come to ruin a gathering night.

The leader, Jason.

The muscle, Hercules.

The archer, Atalanta.

The cute caster, Medea (Lily).

All four now gathered once more to begin their plot of defeating two forces this time of the night. Oman Torchwick, who is confirmed as Vale's top criminal. Also the local branch of the White Fang in Vale. This meeting was important, holding many recruits. An attack should show the Fang they shouldn't mess with the Argonauts.

Though really, it was just because Jason wanted to prove how cool he is.

"Alright team." Jason then looked back at the members with a grin. "Todays the day we go down there and show those losers why the Argonauts are the greatest team to _ever _exist. We're going to rob them blind!"

"It amazes me how much you're willing to do for vengeance." Atalanta deadpanned to Jason.

"I think it's amazing." Always on his side, Medea (Lily) naturally stood by her ex-husbands side.

"▄▄▅▅▂▂▃▃!" Hercules just wanted to beat someone up. If he couldn't, then Jason will do just fine. Jason will have to act fast.

"Okay, everybody," Jason then called out to his allies. "Listen up, because here's the plan." Jason then went to a propped up table he had Hercules dragged where on it was a picture of the warehouse itself with smaller photos of the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. He then gestured for his team to sit-aside from Hercules for good reason-which they did.

"Now then, let's talk."

Not once did Jason or the others notice the other shadow a few roofs away.

* * *

Things were going absolutely fine. Oh. Except for the damn fact that Roman was once again forced to do crap he didn't like. Such as, for example, helping the White Fang. Seriously, he's a bad guy, a crook, a criminal mastermind, not some motivation speaker for all the little animals who crawled, slithered, and walked for a need of purpose. Yet because of Cinder, here he is.

'_Seriously. What has my life become.' _First he was manhandled to join Cinder's crazy ass plan, then forced to help the White Fang in a rather rickety relationship, taking care of some little girl-who he may or may not like-along with another little girl who came and went, and now this. Forced to give a speech to help a group of terrorists.

Where did the days of robbing and stealing go? Now replaced with this mess.

"The things I do to survive." He'd take being thrown in jail, then busting out later, than this. He may not mind causing trouble in Vale, but while he may not know Cinder's full plan, he knew it involved a lot of death with the train part. Seriously, just how far has he fallen?

He then turned sensing someone, and saw it was Neo who was eating a small cone of ice cream. She also had a scroll on her other hand texting someone. From the looks of it, Abigail.

"Let me guess. Staying up late to watch shows?" He joked with Neo giving a nod. Texting back to Abigail not to watch the horror show _Dead Grimm Days _as it will only scare her. Putting the phone away after.

By morning Abigail will be clinging to Neo frightened by what she saw. Even a girl with the power of a foreign god can be frightened.

"Bet she'll wet her pants come morning." Roman sighed. "In any case, we have work to do. I'll put on a show, talk to our animal allies, then show them the big and bad toy that Adam and his cronies delivered. Gotta say, it's a beauty."

Neo nodded with a smile.

Her eyes drifting to the prototype Atlas made. Strong steel, numerous missiles and bullets. Big enough to crush cars with just the feet. How much carnage can she unleash if she can drive that massive death machine? A lot, that's for certain. Shame Roman didn't let her read the instruction manual so she could understand how to use it. Bully!

Neo then noticed her boss's uneased face. She then patted his back, gesturing things would be fine. Though Roman disagreed.

"I don't know Neo." He replied scratching his skin. "I mean, I get it, we're bad people. You are pretty much worse than me." Neo couldn't deny that. "But this...I don't know. It was one thing robbing and killing a few people, but this joint business we're in. Just all sorts of wrong if you ask me."

Neo gave a little thought and couldn't disagree with her friend's comment. She still recalled the day when Roman came back looking hurt. Learning that Cinder was forcing him to work with her. Where Neo tried to kill Cinder...only to get beat up when that bitch used an unnatural fire which almost killed her. After that the things she and Roman did changed a lot.

Instead of their usual criminal activity, they were now lackies to someone who was way too controlling. Acted all smug because of her powers. Not to mention being a total bithg. Plus she could no longer do things she liked as usual as Cinder made her do other crappy jobs and lame assassinations. Sure she had some fun doing that, but the enjoyment was lessened as it wasnt her choice in doing so.

Now they were working with the animals, who were way too boring and all hypocritical as Neo saw their current plan as pathetic. I mean, they wanted rights yet attacked other faunus who stood against them? Pah! For people that said they were better than humans, they sure made the same actions like humans.

Shame Serenity wasn't here, she bet it would be more fun with her.

"In any case," Roman then rolled his shoulders, looking a little more relaxed. "Let's start entertaining our lovely guests, then maybe head out to eat. How about Diana's Dinner? I hear they're selling their limited meals _with _desert."

Neo threw a thumbs up agreeing with that plan.

"Good. Then let's do this." As Roman walked, Neo stopped as she then narrowed her eyes. Years of fighting and attacking from the shadows warned her of something. Looking up, her trained senses allowed her to hear something from the roof. Footsteps. "Neo?" She then saw Roma, looking at her confused. Neo just waved her hand telling him to go as she stayed behind. "Alright. Just be back soon." Neo just grinned as she would be back eventually.

Neo then finished the rest of her cone, and twirled her weapon Hush. Looks like this night might be more interesting than she thought.

* * *

Up above, the other figure was watching the Argonauts moving at last. Sigurd having his mask on as he observed them. "Just what are you up to?"

Thanks to news and other media outlets, Sigurd knew by now that the Argonauts were more or less criminals in the public eye. Yet while learning of this, Sigurd noticed something odd about it. Mainly, just _what _it is the Argonauts were trying to accomplish? Didn't seem like the news knew at all.

'_I suppose it doesn't matter for now.' _The master swordsman thought as he watched them on the roof of the warehouse where the meeting of the White Fang will take place. _'I'll question them after I capture them and secure the Paladin.'_

The Atlesian Paladin-290. A massive mechanized battlesuit developed by the Kingdom of Atlas' greatest minds in collaboration with the Schnee Dust Company.

Having strong armor that can withstand numerous attacks, trackers and sensors all over to detect Grimm, and can make pinpoint accuracy attacks. Having a cluster of missiles, cannons, exploding rockets, and even fists for some reason. A grand machine that was now in the hands of terrorists who would use it for less than legal means. He highly doubted a machine of mass destruction would be used for peaceful talks. Not to mention this is only just the one mech from countless others.

'_Hopefully the investigators can find the rest while I deal with this one.' _He wouldn't allow the Fang to wield such dangerous weaponry and use for their own misdeeds. While he could sympathize why they went to violent methods, even he can tell the one running this branch was taking things too far. After all, for what reason would a weaponized mech be needed for equality? Clearly the leader of this branch was someone who utilized violence quite a bit.

In any case, right now he just needed to wait and when the time came, attack.

The plan is simple. First he'll wait for all the faunus inside to gather until the doors are closed, leaving them all inside. Next he'll strike before Jason and his lot would do anything, quickly entering the meeting. At that point, he'll defeat the leader running it, Roman Torchwick if his fellow workers said was true, effectively knocking out the head. He'll then try to knock out as many faunus as possible using non-lethal methods, not wanting to hurt the new recruits too much. Then, he'll call both Vale and Atlas forces.

That's how he'll get the job done. Though the real problem came in the form of Jason's group. Unlike the untrained recruits, they were stronger, Hercules the most. It would seem the great hero of Greek had more power than even him. Jason must have done something to solve that.

'_There's also Atalanta, who's quick with her bow. And Medea (Lily) with her dangerous spells.' _Aside from Jason, all the other three were grand threats that won't be nearly as easy as the White Fang and thief inside. Still, if he attacks quickly and disarms them, then he'll have a chance. Though he must move fast, the four were already on the roof, and were likely about to make their move.

Sigiurd positioned himself, ready to jump. He was about to utilize his magic heart to provide him the power to go at greater speeds and even access more power to knock the other Servants out. Once that's done, he can attack the White Fang and start.

Three….Two...O-

Crash!

Suddenly, two individuals, a cat faunus and monkey faunus, crashed out of the windows. Running at full speed.

BOOM!

Then a moment later the very mech he had been told to capture and not allow usage came out a second later. The plan to swiftly defeat the White Fang in this area and make certain no damages came...was ruined.

'_...Children.' _He internally muttered as these faunus have just ruined the plan. He then stood up and began running out to deal with this unexpected problem.

"Oh come on!" Jason was also feeling the same way. He had made a plan, one so good even his teammates liked, and were seconds away from using it. Yet now for some dumb reason, it was ruined with this giant mech running about. And from what he could tell when the shaking started, it was because of some kids. Curse them and whatever reason they had being here!

"So what now?" Medea (Lily) asked, putting down her glowing staff. She had been ready to unleash a sleeping spell, but she wasn't sure what to do now. Hercules and Atalanat looked to their leader, wondering what he was planning next. Jason rubbing his head thinking. His eyes then opened up, his face calm.

"Hercules, Atalanta." He then told them. "You chase after the mech. I don't know who's in it, but surely they must be someone who has loads of information we can use. See what you can get."

The two nodded with Atalanta hopping on Hercules shoulder. The great hero then roared as he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with a thud. He then began running with the ground cracking with each step, chasing after the mech. Atalanta already holding her bow ready to stop the mech.

"As for you." Jason then faced Medea (Lily). "Use that sleep spell. The White Fang are now distracted. So may as well get what we can."

"On it." Medea (Lily) smiled as she then raised her staff ready to initiate the sleep spell. Floating in the air as she spoke to unleash her power. Jason just standing by waiting for it to be used, where he can then rob the sleeping idiots and maybe find some interesting stuff.

Only to then open his eyes wide and turned around, his now fixed sword raised as he blocked an attack from another blade. One from some girl who held...an umbrella?

"What the-" Was all Jason could say before the strange girl with dual eyes and hair then kicked Json away and grinned sadistically. Jason didn't know who this girl is, but his self-preservation instincts told him she was actually more skilled than him. Not good! "Medea (Lily), help me!"

Unfortunately Medea (Lily) didn't hear him as she was busy casting her spell. Dan! He forgot that whenever she entered this state, she wouldn't hear anything, including his cries of help. He's on his own.

"Oh whatever." He then raised his blade. "I may be weaker, but I'm still a Serva-" A small red crystal then hit his face.

Dink.

Then promptly exploded.

Ka-Boom!

"Medea (Lily)! Help me!"

Neo was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"I am _so _going to enjoy this." Roman chuckled as he was inside the giant mech, chasing after two of the brats that ruined his last scheme and getaway. The monkey and little cat, now running as he drove his fancy new toy. This mech was indeed as strong as he read about, and enjoyed the chase he was giving those animals.

"Time for a little fun." He chuckled as he pushed a few buttons. From it the mech started going faster, slowly catching up to these wannabe heroes. Once he gets his metal hands on them, he'll crush the life from them. Or at the least, break a few bones. It depended on the mood he was feeling.

Vvvv.

"?" A mood that turned into confusion, as he felt a strange vibration on him. He then looked down at his leg and saw something glowing out of his side pocket. Curious, he grabbed what was in it while setting the Paladin to autopilot, and then observed it.

It was the dagger that Huntsmen used to stab at his shoulder. He'd been meaning to sell it, but never had the time. Now, it was glowing a low red color. "Huh?"

His sensors on the screen then beeped, with two red dots getting very close to his mech which was faster than a car. Pushing some buttons the screen then showed the very same man who threw that dagger at him running at speeds that shouldn't be possible even for a Huntsmen. Just a bit behind he also saw none other than the two members of the Argonauts the Hassan told him about, Atalanta-

"▄▄▂▃▃!"

"Hercules!" And the very monster-man he _didn't _want to piss off. Though clearly it was too late as the look on the monster's face was one that told him if he fell into his hands...it wouldn't be pretty. Realizing he was in a life-or-death situation, Roman decided now was the time to start pushing buttons.

The mech then stopped, confusing both Sun and Blake who were still running and had called their friends, while Roman decided the best course of action was to engage and kill these guys. "Eat this!"

Paladin vs Hercules/Atalanta vs Sigurd.

Battle...start!

Without hesitation, numerous missiles shot out of the Paladin, each one full of explosives that could kill a person on sight. Most of them aimed at the biggest threat, Hercules. The others aimed at Sigurd.

"I don't think so." With a calm and beautiful expression, Atalanta raised her bow and quickly got her arrows in place. Each full of either Dust crystals, metal ends, or being very sharp. She then shot them at expert levels where she then shot another at extreme speeds.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Each causing the pre-explosion of the missiles aimed at them. Thus allowing them to move forward without any fear while also frightening Roman even more.

'_As expected. She's good.' _Sigurd himself was unable to do anything like that. He's a master swordsman, not an archer. While he did have the ability to throw objects like daggers with good precision, even _he _can't do it at such accuracy like Atalanta. Though not like he needed to do the same as her.

With his own abilities, he easily avoided the few missiles aimed at him and dodged them, ignoring their explosions. The few that got to close he just jumped over them or threw one of his disposable daggers which pierced threw the missiles and exploded with him unharmed.

In other words, Roman was very screwed.

"Crap!" Roman began sending more missiles but sadly, each one was either shot down or dodged. Hercules, having had enough of this, simply threw his massive weapon at the Paladin. "Ha!" Roman then laughed. "This thing is made of some of the strongest steel. As if some metal on a stick would-"

The axe promptly slashed off the right limb while causing a lot of damage.

"...Damn." It would seem this wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

"▅▂▂▃▃!" Hercules then jumped with Atalanta also doing the same. Here she then shot numerous arrows full of Ice Dust which all landed at the feet of the Paladin. Ice growing and making the Paladin stuck on the street unable to move at all.

Hercules then raised his own fists ready to crush the little man inside.

"Oh no you don't!" The remaining limb of the mech then transformed into a giant arm. Roman then aimed properly and slammed it onto the great Servant, sending him flying. That bought him some time. Now to deal with the other. The cannons on the front side of the Paladin then aimed at Atalanta all armed and shot out numerous bullets. Her arrows wouldn't save her here.

"Watch out." Except for Sigurd, who then jumped and grabbed Atalanta seconds before she was riddled with holes. The two landed on the ground with the sword master holding Atalanta. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am." She reluctantly said, quickly hopping off his arms feeling uncomfortable. She then narrowed her eyes at him. "Though why did you save me? Last I checked, you attacked us."

"I may have some quarrel with you and your leader, but it would be a shame to let a fellow Servant meet their end here." Sigurd replied to her. While he had orders to arrest them, he wasn't going to allow his fellow Servants to die.

"Hmph." Atalanta didn't look entirely convinced, but decided to humor the man anyway. A roar then came and from it Hercules came down. Looks like he's back, and a lot madder. His skin glowing just a bit of red.

"I assume your leader has a method to have made Hercules this strong?" Sigurd asked, making Atalanta realize Sigurd hasn't realized that Dust could be used to absorb.

"...No. Hercules was just like that." She then lied not wanting this high-ranking Servant to become even stronger. They are still enemies here after all. Sigurd didn't seem to believe her, though he didn't continue his questioning. For now, he had another mission. "Ignoring this, I have been given orders to re-capture the mech. Though, on the off chance it cannot, then I am to destroy it."

"I'm just after the man inside it." Atalanta told him the truth.

"In that case, our goals somewhat align. I don't suppose you don't mind a team-up?" He gave a look at Hercules, the demi-god still looking upset after his last tango with the swordsman. Though Atalanta was the one to make the call at the end.

"...Very well. I'll work with you. For now." Hercules nodded to her words. He hasn't forgiven the man, but can ignore his grudge for later. Sigurd agreed, lifting his swords. In that case, let us work together to bring this man down.

"Ah man." Roman knew by the fact all three were standing together meant that they were now working together. Well this was just fantastic! Now he had to deal with these guys who were all super strong. I mean, the battle at the docks showed that they were above what he can usually handle. His hands then pushed a button on his scroll, a small little SOS for his allies to get. Hopefully they'll come soon. "Man...I wonder what Neo's doing?"

* * *

"Hey! Hold it! Come on!" For Jason, he once more regretted not listening to Chiron's words and lessons more carefully in the world of combat. Sure the leadership, strategizing, and war plans he learned just fine. Fighting, not as much.

Evidenced by the major butt-whooping he was receiving.

This girl. She used misdirection and agility to dodge his moves then counter against him. Her tactics worked better than he could against her. Any stab he tried doing, he got jabbed in the gut. A punch to the face, he got a kick to the crotch. A chance to slice skin, he got nicked in the face.

His amateur fighting stood no chance against her. Even worse, she could somehow make some kind of physical illusion. A semblance. He learned about them during his time here, and knew they ranged from useful to useless. This girl had a useful one.

"Come on Medea (Lily)! Help!" For some reason that only seemed to make this girl madder as she fought with even more ferocity with a hint of sadism. How weird. As for the Caster, she had already finished her spell with all the White Fang members put to sleep. Satisfied, Medea (Lily) then turned with a smile.

"Jason~" She said with a giggle. "I did what you said and-! Oh!" There she then saw Jason being stabbed at and punched by Neo who was looking happy at beating the poor man. She watched as they fought, with Jason on the losing end. Her mind then coming to the proper conclusion.

"I see you two are training. How nice!" She naively thought. Jason wanted to scream at her, but couldn't as Neo then punched him in the Adam's apple, causing him to stagger as she then kicked him down. Before she could do anymore, she then saw Medea (Lily) floating down and hugging her.

"Hi Neo!" She squealed, catching the assassin off balance. "I didn't know you were training with Jason. How sweet of you to help him learn to fight."

As Jason got up groaning, he saw the girl Neo glaring at him. Her eyes saying this wasn't over, while patting Medea (Lily) on her head. What was her problem? Whatever the case, seems she won't be attacking him with Medea (Lily) around, so good.

"Okay," He muttered ignoring the aching pain he was in from getting his butt kicked. Quite literally too. Those long heeled boots jabbed at his butt, where she then stabbed him there with that blade. Sadistic jerk! "Now that we-uh-got this under control. I'm going to see what I can find down there."

"That's right, the plan." Medea (Lily) said catching Neo off guard. The Caster noticed Neo's look and decided to explain. "Jason wanted to rob the White Fang blind to prove himself. Plus get some information while getting information."

While Jason looked shocked at Medea (Lily) giving away information, Neo nodded. Looks like she'll have to tell Roman about this. Actually, wait a second! Neo then turned as she then saw smoke from afar. Her gut telling her Roman was the one causing this mess, and would need help. To prove it further, her scroll vibrated and when she grabbed it, it showed a message from Roman saying he was in trouble.

Neo then made hand signs to Medea (Lily) who understood them. "You have to leave to save Mr. Torchwick." She says with Neo nodding. "Okay. Here, have this to help." She then took out some bottles which would heal wounds which Neo gladly took, giving a curt nod of thanks, then making a slicing motion with her finger on her neck at Jason before jumping away.

"Pah. What a weirdo." He muttered.

"Come on Jason, she's nice!" Medea (Lily) shot back at him, defending Neo. "She's one of the people who helps me when I'm now with you. Even Abigail says they're nice."

"She's a killer." Jason then stated. Already knowing she has killed people just by the look in her eyes.

"Yes." Medea (Lily) didn't even bother denying it. "But don't we all know killers and still hang with them." A whole bunch of people from Chaldea came into Jason's mind.

"Tch." He just clicked his tongue. "Ah whatever. Let's just go down and see what we can get." He then hopped down the roof with Medea (Lily) following. "At the least, I bet Hercules and Atalanta are getting the job done."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Atalanta never thought she would even see this.

Among the ruined street with burning buildings, a destroyed road, and flipped cars, she never thought she would see this.

"Ha..ha...ha…" Roman was standing, heavily injured, bleeding from his left leg. His arm holding his cane which was ruined, but not before he had shot something from it.

Sigurd was on the ground, also injured and unconscious. Having taken a nasty hit to the body with a lot of missiles. Serenity and Cursed Arm looked injured with Cursed Arm missing the hand that once held the literal cursed arm he attached to it. But the biggest shock wasn't that, not at all.

Among the ruined Paladin, lied Hercules.

Dead.

* * *

**We'll see what happened with Hercules in the next chapter. I'm sure some of you will have figured out how he died.**

* * *

Sand.

Sand. Sand. Sand. And more sand.

Such a dull that Gilgamesh found insulting. Even worse, no matter where he went there was just sand everywhere. Even when using his magnificent vessel he couldn't get a visual at all. From what he could guess, he was in some constant sand storm. Little did he know, he would be right as in Vaccuo the area he was in was known for having a constant sand storm making anybody who entered lost.

"To think, those mongrels had the audacity to send me here." Gilgamesh growled displeased by this turn of events. Trapped with no contact, and noticing the rather low amount of mana he was receiving. Actually, he wasn't receiving anything at all.

Luckily, he still wielded an immense amount of mana thanks to his divine powers.

If anything, he doubted anything in this lowly timeline would-

"...This power." He hadn't sensed it before, but he did now. It was a power he was most familiar with. One that made him snarl at the thought that _woman _was revealing herself. The utter worm was here! His hands itched at this declaration of appearance.

"I'll kill her!" Then like that, Gilgamesh had his vessel go to where the source the mana was at. Time to kill a god.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

"Noooooo!" Jason at last caught up, with Medea (Lily) by his side along with Atalanta. The leader of the Argonauts looking in distraught at the sight before him. Ignoring the ruined street and cars, instead he wept as he walked toward the body of his best friend. Or should he say, _former _best friend. As upon coming near he saw the mighty Hercules….dead.

"Ahu! Ah!" He then fell to his knees, tears falling down his face as his body fell to Hercules upper chest. Atalanta looked away in shame and sadness. Also upset by this casualty.

Sigurd, Roman, and the two Hassan were already gone. They had but a minute before Atlas forces would arrive.

"Why." Jason said as he grabbed Hercules giant hand, gripping. "Why!?" He then looked into the air and shouted, "It should have been Medea (Lily)!"

* * *

_Ten Minutes Ago…_

"This isn't good." At the moment, Roman is in deep trouble. Were it not for his professional stance and pride, he'd be pooping in his pants by now in utter fear. A powerful Atlas soldier, wielding two blades. A cat faunus better than the bow wearing kitty, who wielded a real bow with eyes that showed no hesitation in a possible lodging an arrow between his eyes. Then of course, the strongest and most wildest man he's ever seen.

"▄▄▂▂▃▃▅!"

Hercules.

'_I better give this a hundred percent deal, or I'll die painfully.' _That was a fact. "Alright then fools, time to die." Roman said to them-even if they couldn't hear-and began pushing buttons.

Outside the Paladin control station, Atalanta, Hercules, and Sigurd were now ready to fight. Sigurd taking instant charge, much to Atalanta's annoyance.

"Alright then, here is the plan." Sigurd started as he pulled out his blades. "Hercules is the only one strong enough to crush the Paladin, so Atalanta, I want you to shoot down any missiles coming tat him." Atalanta gave a curt nod. "I'll distract whoever is in there allowing Hercules to attack without hesitation." Sigurd then ran. "Let us go!"

"Oh no you don't!" Roman flipped a switch and from the Paladin the mounted gatling guns began shooting at Sigurd. The Heroic Spirit of course simply batted many of the bullets away with his new sword and dodged the ones he couldn't block. He then grabbed a disposable dagger, not wanting to risk Gram again, and threw one of them at instant speed.

Crack!

Instant damage as one of the mounted guns were damaged and useless. Of course it wasn't as if that was the only weapon on it. The master criminal activates the sensors on the machine with red lights coming out. Anybody that was hit by these would then be shot at by the miniature hidden weapons on this Paladin.

Then with a grin, he shifted the remaining limb of the mech back to it's main weapon. A giant gun filled with Dust. He then raised the limb at Atalanta and instantly began firing electrical attacks from it.

"As if such slow attacks," Atalanta mocks, running at speeds greater than what he's seen from Red. The electric bullets missing their mark utterly and only hitting the streets. "Can harm me." She then raised her bow and placed numerous arrows on it, each one with a Dust crystal at the head.

She then shot at him with Roman unable to strike back. The arrows then cause a variety of harm from electricity, to explosions, to even ice. The mech temporarily stopped from the energy surge.

"Hyah!" Sigurd then shouted as he jumped up and sliced off the main camera at the front of the machine. Roman's video feed cut off, and while he had the other cameras and sensors, losing that main feed was a bad thing.

"Why you." Roman gritted his teeth as he then shot a barrage of bullets everywhere at once. Atalanta and Sigurd were quick to escape the attack, though Hercules was too slow.

"▄▂▅!" Not that it mattered, as his tough skin didn't allow a single bullet to even penetrate that manly skin of his. Instead all they caused him was minor annoyance. Annoyance like a bee stinging him. So like a bee stinging him, all Hercules had to do was swat the bug away.

With a roar he then ran to Torchwick ready to crush that giant tin can. He grabbed his previously discarded axe and was ready to slash and hack at the machine like he did with the other limb. While Roman couldn't see this, the sensors on the Paladin told him something was incoming and instantly jumped back. A good move as Hercules had lifted and struck at where the Paladin had been a moment ago, causing a small crater to form.

Roman was ready to counter strike but Sigurd and Atalanta wouldn't have it.

"Atalanta! Now!" Obeying, both the green haired beauty and bishonen man then showed bow arrows and daggers respectively. Each one then quickly throwing it at the Paladin and at dangerous speeds. The weapons then hitting and damaging the sensors, each one spotted with their keen eyes cutting off more of the Paladin's effectiveness with but only a few sensors and cameras left.

"Damn!" Realizing he was in trouble, Roman could only do one thing. It would cause the mech more damage, but it was the only thing he could think of to get these guys off of him. He then pushed a shiny red button, opening the back of the Paladins storage where missiles came out like a rainy day.

Atalanta was quick to shoot each and every one though, all of them then exploding causing the Paladin more damage. However, little did she know that was _exactly _what Roman had been counting on. Because by doing this, while he lost the missiles it created a big smoke screen covering the Paladin. Sure they knew where he was, but that wasn't going to help them.

"Time for mayhem!" Instantly he had the Paladin spin around all while having every miniature gun activate and shoot like no tomorrow. Even sending in a few missiles and using the main gun to boot.

"Run!" Sigurd shouted as they tried their best to dodge the onslaught brought on them. While the attack was utter random and not aimed at them, with over half the attacks missing, it also made it difficult to avoid the attacks they missed.

"Ah!" Atalanta finding out the hard way as a missile had hit the roof of a nearby building causing debris to fall near her. A big piece hitting her in the head causing her harm and disorientation, messing with her aiming skills.

"▄▃▃▅!" Hercules also was hit, and while it did him no harm, he was still flung back and slammed into the nearest car. Only Sigurd came out relatively fine, yet his armor now looked damaged from all the bullets he missed and couldn't block or dodge.

Suddenly from the cloud covering the Paladin a fist came out and wacked Sigurd into a nearby billboard. The mech stomped out in a prideful manner, walking to Hercules where it then slammed its foot onto him, pinning him down.

"Time to see if you really are invincible." Roman grinned as he then raised the big gun, switching it from electric Dust to water Dust. Which he then shot at dousing the muscle head with it, not letting up.

Why the Paladin had water Dust to shoot like an overgrown water gun, Roman didn't know.

"Urh." Atalanta moaned as she got up and saw it. "What the-? Is this guy not even trying." What would water do to Hercules? Not like it could hurt him. Making her confused by what was even the point of doing such a thing.

"It's worse than that." Sigurd then came, hobbling out a little. "He's making a continuous amount of water and pouring it onto Hercules. So how will he _breathe_!"

Atalanta's eyes shot open, looking back and saw Hercules trashing, yet his movements slowing down. Crap! Whoever was driving that mech was smarter than she thought. Servants were beings made from ether, and while they had human functions like being capable of breathing, they didn't necessarily gain energy from it. Though they do not require oxygen to function, the lack of air from suffocation can halt their magical energy cycle. Meaning that while they could last longer than regular humans, eventually without air they would actually die!

A mundane method this person was using, yet it was a solution that was _working _against _Hercules _of all people!

Knowing this, Atalanta and Sigurd ran to the Paladin ready to free their friend.

"Oh no you don't!"

"I'm afraid we cannot allow this."

Then simultaneously, two attacks came and struck.

"Gah!" For Sigurd, a giant orange hand came and gripped his torso, before promptly throwing him away like garbage.

"Uh!" Atalanta on the other hand got dropped kicked by Serenity, launching her onto the ground.

"My, my," Roman said with the speakers on the Paladin now working. Still pouring water onto Hercules. "About _time _you guys showed up."

"Roman!" Atalanta then said, recognizing that voice.

"I see, him." Sigurd wasn't really surprised, but he did recognize the name. It was Vale's own criminal mastermind, and he did learn from others that this thief may be working with the Fang. Originally he didn't think much of him, but maybe he'll have to change his mind and no longer consider him an easy person to beat considering right now he's slowly drowning Hercules. Though he had other matters to attend to.

"Cursed Arm. Serenity." He coldly said.

"A pleasure."

"Nice to meet you.

The two Assassin Class Servants responded to Sigurd, neither looking particularly regretful with what they were doing. "Just what are you two doing?" Sigurd then asked raising his blade while slowly deciding to use his heart. "You realize this man is about to kill a fellow Servant."

"Ah yes, that." Cursed Arm said watching as Hercules struggled to lift the machine off him. But despite being far stronger, he couldn't get a proper grip from all the water which made it slippery and difficult to see. Slowly drowning from the downpour. "So?"

"...What?" Sigurd just said.

"We do not see a problem at all." Serenity said, with Sigurd slowly glaring at them.

"Explain."

"Why, isn't it simple." Cursed Arm said as his twisted elongated demon hand moved as he stretched the claws. "We are doing our job. Protecting our employer like any good Servant."

"And how does that relate to Hercules about to die?" Atalanta having gotten her bow and pointing it at Serenity. Being wary of her due to the girl being capable of killing her with but a single touch from her hand. Her poison is strong.

"That's easy to answer." Cursed Arm chuckled. "See, now that we're no longer in Chaldea, during our time here a thought came to us. Do we _have to _even _bother _getting along with other Servants now?"

Sigurd and Atalanta started glaring now.

"Don't be mistaken," Serenity then says. "It's not as if we want Hercules dead, he just happened to be in the way."

"If the Masters knew about this-" Sigurd was then cut off by Cursed Arm who just chuckled.

"But the Masters aren't here, are they?" He added that little fact. "Face it, were it not for the Masters, there is a good chance the dozens to over a hundred of Servants in Chaldea wouldn't even get along. Heck, were it not for them many would probably attack and kill one another. We _all _do have alignments that clash with another."

"In a way, it's amazing those two managaed to keep us all in line." Serenity then took out her daggers, Cursed Arm doing the same as all four combatants looked ready for a fight. "But with them gone...things are different."

"..." As the four talked, Roman just stayed silent having _no idea _what was going on. All he knew was that he's listening to something he probably shouldn't be listening to. Becoming highly confused in the process.

"I see." Atalanta nodded, getting the two Servants point. "You are right, in a sense this is like a Grail War. Just because we Servants may know each other, doesn't mean we'll just be all nice and buddy with one another. In fact, you're right. Were it not for the Masters, there are a few people in Chaldea I would have killed personally."

Gilles de Rais, the Caster. The one who _murdered _children. Who tried to make _her _kill children during that one Singularity. She had a personal hatred and resentment toward that man. Knowing of his twisted history. The only reason she hasn't put an arrow in his head was because the Masters wanted peace.

If he were here now, she would have shot him without a second thought.

"..." Sigurd said nothing, yet he understood what the two meant. Loyalties to one another meant nothing now with the two Masters that held them in line were gone. In a way, this is actually expected. Without a Master, it's only natural a Servant would do what they wished to do in life. Why, him joining the military even though he didn't have to, that may have been a part of him doing it because he wished to be out in the battlefield like the old days.

So yes, he understood and would respect the two's decision of doing as they pleased. Though following that logic, that means he didn't have to hold back.

Magic began filling his body, some seeping out alerting the two Assassins and Atalanta that he wasn't kidding around anymore. The two Hassan narrowed their eyes behind their mask, getting in battle position.

"Since you have made your intentions clear," Sigurd filled his sword with energy. While nowhere near the level of Gram, he could enhance it with his own power. "Then I suppose all bets are off." To start, he instantly then shot a wave of energy in the form of an arc.

"Gah!" At Roman, the attack then slicing off the weapon that poured down the water. Hercules now able to breath while spitting out the water inside his throat, getting fresh air in his lungs.

Then proceeded to glare at the man who dared to kill him.

"Uh...Truce?" Roman sadly said knowing how screwed he is. The response, a roar which was followed by a very loud clap from Hercules own two hands. The sound overloading the audio sensors with Roman holding his own ears in pain.

Atalanta quickly acted and shot numerous arrows at Serenity. The two girls instantly decide to battle it out. Meanwhile with Cursed Arm stretching his own limb to attack Sigurd.

Serenity moved avoiding the arrows while throwing her own version of the dirks she had. While not as good as the Greek Hero, she had good precision in throwing them with Atalanta having to move out of the way to dodge them.

Simultaneously Sigurd just took a step out of the wrecked hands way and ran towards Cursed Arm ready to deal with him. His blade ready as he then drove it into the ground and sliced the ground where, using fire Dust, sent an arc of fire at Cursed Arm. The Hassan jumping away in time though he got nicked by the fire just a bit. He showed no harm to it and just released his own hooked dirks at the Saber Class warrior. To bad they couldn't even scratch the armor he wore.

"Apologies Assassin." Sigurd said, using his superior speed to get closer to Cursed Arm. "But such tricks won't work on me."

"Then maybe this will." Cursed Arm then threw a few more dirks with only one hitting Sigurd. One was enough, as it then exploded scattering some purple Dust on him. The Saber didn't understand the intention, and just kept moving.

"Huh!" Only to feel his momentum stopp, his body being pulled back. His head turned around where he saw the three previous dirks also coated in the purple Dust. "Gravity Dust."

"Got it in one." The three dirks were anchoring him, and it didn't help his body was coated in the same Dust that was attracted to the three Dust laced dirks. Growling, Sigurd just slashed the three anchors freeing him, yet Cursed Arm took that time to stretch his demon arm and slam it onto Sigurd, sending him to the nearest building.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh maaaan!" Roman wasn't having it any easier than Cursed Arm sadly. He was missing one limb and half of another. Having an angry miniature mountain trying to crush him like garbage. Roman having the mech jump away from any blows, and kicking at the Berserker to keep him away.

He attempted to shoot him but the bullets wouldn't even harm the damn beast. All it did was anger Hercules more. And nobody wants an angry Hercules.

"▄▄▅▅▂▂▃▃!" Hercules rushed at Roman with his hands out. In another attempt to keep him away, Roman had the Paladin throw another kick.

Brr!

Only to have his own eyes widen as Hercules gripped a good hold onto the leg and gave the scariest sneer at Roman. The Berserker then proceeded to twist and rip the entire foot off. The Paladin stumbling as it was prepared to fall.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Roman tried to see if there was anything he could do. He then saw a few buttons that would fire missiles, Dust missiles. Realizing it was getting killed or at least risking the chance of survival, Roman didn't even hesitate in pushing the buttons. The Paladin ready to fire it's last missiles.

Hercules wouldn't have it though. While he wasn't a genius, he had seen the top part of the Paladin many times shoot those annoying boom sticks. So the Berserker knew for a fact that this tin man was going to shoot more. Not in his life.

Hercules went and shoved his hand in the concrete, and came out holding a piece of stone. He then threw it at the Paladin with such great force, it caused it to spin in another direction.

"!?" In Sigurds direction.

All the clusters of missiles then launched. Normally they wouldn't hit a person thanks to the sensors, unfortunately however all of said sensors were either damaged or considerably busted up. Sigurd got ready to dodge only for an orange hand to grab him.

"Going up?" Then with a grin, threw the Saber at the missiles.

"...Great." Sigurd simply said as the half dozen of missiles then slammed into his body and _detonated_. Everyone looked away at the big light show as Sigurd went high in the air...then falling onto the grown with a large crack onto the ground. His own mask looking partially melted with his armor showing numerous cracks. He was going to be out for a while.

"Ah!" Though not as much as Hercules was going to do to Roman. The Paladin having finally fallen down, with Roman unable to move as the behemoth got on top of the armor. "Eject! Eject! Eject!" Roman repeated as Hercules began pounding onto the Paladin's front punch however was all it took as the entire mech shock, vibrated, then began falling apart as if it were made of legos. Clunky, metal legos with sparks and wires, but legos all the same.

"Oh boy." Serenity tried to move only to be blocked by an arrow. Atalanta not letting her go easily.

"Best I save the boss." Cursed Arm muttered deciding to just stretch his limb to grab him then run the hell out of here. Knowing full well what will happen if he tried tangoing with the strongest Berserker here in Remnant.

"...No...Yo-ku-...don…" Only for his own demonic limb to be slashed right to the shoulder with Cursed Arm shocked, turning his head to see Sigurd having used the last of his strength to cut the limb off. Then he screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screeched as he felt pain. Servants were many things, being very powerful and had high pain tolerance. Though that didn't mean they didn't feel it. Add to the fact that they were in a world where they were near human level, only meant it hurt more. The former Cursed Arm clutching his bleeding spot.

"Cursed Arm!" Serenity shouted to her 'senpai'.

"Where do you think you're looking?" She made a mistake. A mistake that would cost her. An arrow hit her, one with a Dust crystal composed of gravity, which then set off. She hit the nearest light post and was nearly knocked out. Though her body looked heavily bruised, with some minor swelling.

Atalanta then sighing, clutching her head. She may not have looked like it, but it was tough focusing with that killer headache. Guess being back to human level wasn't all that great. She couldn't remember getting this hurt except for other battles with other Servants.

Though compared to what Roman would get, it was nothing.

The thief himself backed away on his butt as he met the gaze of the angry beast. Those eyes glowing red with Roman unable to do anything. A piece of metal got him, and cut into his leg. Aura would heal it, but not fast enough to get away. Hercules slowly walking to him, looking very much like a colored Grimm, ready to devour him. Or in this case, squish him to a human lump of meat.

'_What can I do? What can I do? What can I DO!?' _So far, nothing. His two hired now incapacitated and injured. He doubt begging would work. All he had was his cane which he knew wouldn't even kill this guy. Dust bullets wouldn't work, missiles didn't work, damn, nothing harmed this guy except-!

'_That dagger!' _Roman then remembered. How back earlier in the docks, only that dagger that guy with the mask used actually worked on him. Causing him genuine pain. _'Oh man,' _Roman thought knowing he was about to take a gamble. _'I pray this works.' _Otherwise he's in a world of pain.

Quickly he took out the dagger known as Gram, and did his best to shove it into the end of his cane's opening. He then lifted it and pointed it at Hercules, who didn't even move. Most likely thinking that no weapon Roman had could harm him.

At that moment, Roman's finger hit the trigger.

* * *

"Uhuhahaha!" Jason had gotten to the scene when he felt something was wrong. He came to see Roman running with the two Hassan, and that Sigurd fellow limping away using his own magic to heal himself. He didn't care though, instead more focused on the dead body of his best friend.

Atalanta and Medea (Lily) said nothing. Unsure what to even say. It would seem though that they did feel some sadness. Watching a friend of theirs die.

Lifting his head, Jason looked at his best pal. "You...You were too good for this place." He said, his own tears running down his face. His hand gripping and taking out the Gram dagger from Hercules head. "I hope you can rest in peace." He lamented.

"..." The green haired archer looked away, and grabbed Medea (Lily)'s hand. Feeling it was best to leave Jason alone with his friend. She may not like him, but even she wouldn't mock or insult him for this. _'Yes. Let him grieve for Hercules. And bury his body.' _Atlanta then got ready to walk...then stopped. _'Wait...Body?'_

It has been...a few minutes since Hercules died. Yet...his body was still here? Turning back, Jason still grieving, her eyes then saw it. The impossible happening.

The open wound on Hercules closing.

Then a bright light came out of Hercules body.

"Wah!" Jason jumped back in fear, Medea (Lily) covering her eyes while Atalanta squinted. The light was white, and seemed to be one that radiated purity and awe. The three Argonauts watched in wonder as they then saw a form coming out of it. From it came...Hercules!

"Ahhhhh!" Jason's jaw dropped yet still smiling.

"Incredible!" Medea (Lily) said, with tears of joy coming from her eyes.

"...Hehe. Guess I should have seen that coming." Atalanta smirked while putting a hand on her hip. It would seem once more Hercules has defied what should have been instant death. As expected.

"To think though...he came back to life…" Jason said. "It must have been my _tears _that did the job!" He then declared, with Atalanta and Medea (Lily) then slapping themselves in the head.

Hercules just gave a small smile. "That would be interesting, but it was my Noble Phantasm that did the job." He then said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

All three Argonauts then went wide eyed, silence pertaining to the area. Their minds going blank at what they just heard. Then, all three opened their mouths to say one thing.

"EHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Gram should be strong enough to kill Hercules, and I think I read somewhere that Servants not being able to breath can kill them. I hope that's a good enough explanation for you all. Not to mention the reason why Cursed Arm and Serenity didn't really care if a fellow Servant dies. **

**I mean, let's face it. The vast majority of them are so different, yet somehow they get along. I'd like to think it's because of the two Masters we all know and love, who make them work together. But without them...I'd like to think this is a possibility, as you just read. **

**Moving on, no little story for the Gilgamesh and Ishtar battle this week. But there is something else.**

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Ironwood had just arrived in Vale and set foot. Now only to see an entire area of this part of the city ruined. It wasn't too much of course, but worrying just how much free reign the villains and crooks had here.

He saw burnt buildings, flipped and destroyed cars, ashes, some blood, water with mud, and all other things all over. More importantly, the wrecked Paladin. To think, all of this happened in the night.

Once Sigurd wakes up, he'll need to ask him what went down here. Because clearly something big happened. Though it might be a while since when Sigurd came back, he didn't look entirely fine. Then again, he seemed to heal pretty fast somehow.

Shaking his head, Ironwood just decided to get moving.

Kr!

When he stopped and heard something. He turned and saw some rubble, where it moved ever slowly. Was it a civilian? Quickly he ran to it, and grabbed hold of the rubble. If it was a person, he had to help them. Using his aura and augmented strength, Ironwood moved the rubble away. "Are you okay?"

His response, a long elongated orange hand attacking him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

It was strange, weird, yet all around incredible.

Hercules...could talk.

"Come on!" Jason cried out as he was on his knees where before him stood Hercules. Who was looking a lot more different, his face less savage, softer, and no freaky portusions coming from his elbows. All in all, a less of a monster and more of a man kind of thing. Jason having his scroll out and waving it. "Just say I'm the greatest on my recorder."

Or at least he could talk until now.

Hercules shook his head.

"Why!?" He lamented.

"Just give it up Jason." On the other side of the room is Atalanta, who is outfitting her arrows with Dust Crystals while absorbing a few for herself. "After last night, he hasn't spoken since."

"But how come?" Jason wondered and looked toward her. Hercules then pointed at his throat with Atalanta understanding.

"Because apparently after all that roaring at the top of his lungs and the water Dust entering his throat, his vocal cords are rather messed up." Frankly, it was amazing he was even capable of speaking that one time considering all the abuse he put his poor throat through after all that time.

"Dammit!" Jason mutters getting up. "Well, at least Hercules is no longer insane. I still can't believe he's now normal." He didn't even know how that was even possible. Though then again none of them did. The most they figured was that maybe this strange Singularity was the cause, or some other unknown factor. Well whatever it was, it seemed to have lifted the Mad Enchantment from Berserker making him normal.

While he was more or less silent and spoke no words like before, he was no longer the guy that went through the door breaking it. Accidentally crushing the toilet while sitting in it. Breaking pencils, chairs, and Dust crystals with his bare hands. Nope, all that was now behind him.

Crack.

The crate he had been sitting on said otherwise, but hey, he was better.

"Which reminds me," Jason then looked around their humble home, aka, another White Fang base in Vale while Hercules dusted himself off and stood up as always. Jason and Medea (Lily) had looted some of the Fang members from last night and stole their scrolls, wallets, and even their house keys. One of the scrolls then showing a base they could use, though had some faunus there.

Some persuasion and an arrow pointed between their eyes got them to leave.

"Where's Medea (Lily)?" He hasn't seen her since that horrible excuse Atalanta made called breakfast. He could still feel the burns in his throat.

"I think something about meeting someone." Atalanta told him. "I believe another Servant."

"Oh!" Jason then angrily spoke in fury. "It better not be those dirty traitors, the Hassans! How dare they get the galls in playing a part with Hercules death!" Atalanta rolled her eyes, knowing that had things been different Jason would have betrayed _them _first. Though even _she _felt some anger about them.

Sure she understood their reasons, and respected that decision. However, that didn't make their actions last night any less dire to her, and are now on her hit list. Just below Jason.

"No, I believe she isn't meeting them." Atalanta responds as she made certain her arrows were alright. Putting it down to then clean her gifted bow. "Most likely either Sigurd, who is part of Atlas now," Figues. That man was a soldier before. "Or maybe Sanzang. Last I recall, she's here somewhere in the city."

"So that makes us, the Hassan, Sanzang, Sigurd, that fool Avenger, and possibly others elsewhere. Man there are a lot of Servants here." Jason ignored his teammates' looks. Looks that accused him righteously that he's the reason they're here in the first place along with the others. "Still though, I wonder why she's visiting one of them? Knowing her it's not for some strategic value or plan, but to have a tea party I bet." The other two Argonauts could only nod in agreement.

Hercules then grunted, and while he hadn't said a word Jason instantly understood. You don't be best friends with a once near mindless man who only roared without learning some meaning here and there.

"Why yes Hercules, I do have a plan." Jason smugly grinned as he then walked in the center of the room, catching the two Servants attention. "Alright then, listen up folks. As you all know ever since we got here we've been facing one set back after another."

'_I wonder why?' _Atalanta sarcastically thought.

"Lost in the forest. Language problems. Thrown in jail. Betrayal. Homelessness. Plans going wrong. Heck, we're nowhere near our goal of taking over Vale. Even worse, we're only the second most wanted people after that Torchwick fool! Hell! What did he do to get that number one position!?" Jason exasperated.

"Constantly stealing from the city. Evading local police and Huntsmen. Assault on many crime families. Not to mention the most recent dock heist and now the Paladin incident with destruction all over." Atalanta responded, having seen the news. Yep. All those things would certainly make Roman number one, much to Jason's frustration.

"Moving on," Jason just groaned. "We keep running into these problems, and now we know for a fact that we'll be facing other Servants against us." Yeah, that'll be a problem all right. It was one thing facing the residents of this world, but now the Servants too. Not good.

"Luckily, we have the mighty (sane) Hercules with us." Jason then bragged out of nowhere with Atalanta just rolling her eyes. "Still, sad as it is, Hercules can't be everywhere at once. Plus something tells me we haven't faced the top dogs of this city just yet." Aside from Ozpin, they actually haven't faced to much opposition. Sure a few obstacles here and there, but nothing much from that.

That luck won't last though. Jason could feel it. His honed instincts were warning him, that eventually they'll face something that could threaten them. Perhaps top tier Servants. Maybe others who could use magic that can harm them. Or maybe even some ultra powerful Grimm.

'_We should also be wary of the cunning individuals.' _Roman Torchwick came to Jason's mind. While he now despised the thief for killing his friend, he wasn't dumb enough not to give credit where it was due. Atalanta gave her report from last night and he realized that despite being a regular human, that thief managed to do the impossible and become a hero killer by taking away one of Hercules' lives. Though he should have figured something like this may have happened.

After all, in legends humans did all sorts of amazing things in life that people could have considered impossible tasks. Fighting dragons, a God, demonic beasts, challenging powerful warriors. In a way, a Servant was no different when compared to the great challenges regular humans faced.

If a human can beat a dragon, then what's not to say they can't beat a Servant. It was difficult, but just as someone somehow became a dragon slayer, a person can become a hero slayer as well. So if that thief can do it, then what about other individuals?

"Basically put, we're going to have to be more careful." He announced to his team members. "Not only do we have Servants against us, but we may face special humans too. Humans that can beat us if they're smart enough, lucky enough, and of course determined enough as well."

Hercules and Atalanta agreed. They also knew that while tough, humans under the right circumstances _can _defeat a Servant. While many would say that was impossible with powers like theirs, at the end of the day _nothing _is truly invincible. Word in Chaldea had it that the King of Heroes himself lost to mere mortals three times.

Though that information was a bit unreliable since the source came from Avenger, All the World's Evils.

Whatever the case, with their conditions which is that near human level, they couldn't get cocky. Hercules was one thing, capable of having multiple lives, but they didn't. One wrong mistake, one wrong move, then bam, boom, they were gone to the dust. Literally.

"Which is why I have a new plan." Jason then told them both with his ever smug grin. "At the moment we're doing fine, but I think we can do better. We need to make a plan so big, so daring, that people will notice us and just maybe...praise our names for the heroes we really are."

Now that certainly got their attention. Atalanta then said, "Heroes. I thought you liked being a villain?"

"It's been cool being a dashing, handsome, criminally good, lavish, stylish-"

Hercules groaned with a raise of his fist.

"Ahem." Jason coughed up. "But, uh, at the end of the day, being the number one villain is really just passing time. Instead, we should become so good and famous, that the city will practically _hand us _the city itself."

The two Argonauts looked at each other, a bit hesitant in agreeing with this idea. After a second they then shrugged as this hasn't been the first plan of insanity they agreed with in the past. I mean, better than running around in the night scaring and mugging people. Atalanta being sick of Jason having her be a damsel for lustful men to attack her. She didn't even want to describe the _outfit _Jason gave her that showed a bit too much skin than she liked. Being aware those thugs had been staring at her butt and chest.

How Jason managed to get her to wear it, she never knew. Curse his way of words.

"Alright, we're in." Atalanta gave in accepting the plan with Hercules in tow. Deciding to tell Medea (Lily) about the plan later. "However, we're exactly do we start?"

"Simple." Jason smiled while taking out a scroll. "Our animal friends were kind enough to leave reminders on their message app. And while I can't read it fully, it seems we'll be headed on a trip outside Vale. So pack your travel outfits everyone, we're going t o Mount Glenn!"

* * *

"Excellent job boss!"

"You were incredible!"

"To actually _kill _one of the best! Outstanding!"

"You really are an awesome dad!"

Roman was having a...rather interesting day.

After last night he instantly hit the sack, too tired to care about anything, including Cinder's call which he hung up. Considering the crap he went through yesterday, he felt it was justified. Then when he woke up this morning, praise all around, a small ice cream cake from Neo no doubt, and pats on the back.

"Uh…" Roman just said, still tired and not even wearing his ever formal white suit and bowler hat. Just in a black shirt and his usual jeans. "...Thanks?"

"Have no modesty Mr. Torchwick." Cursed Arm, or should he even be called that considering the lack of said arm, then told him. "What you did truly was an incredible feat. To kill Hercules, even if only temporarily, isn't easy even for Servants like us."

"Not to mention you're human too." Hundred Persona smirked. "I mean, yeah Hercules wasn't at full strength,but he was still loads times stronger than the people here, yet you managed to kill him. Heck, nearly drown him."

"It was amazing." Serenity gave a curt bow.

"Exactly!" Abigail smiled at him. "Lots of people in Chaldea would certainly think high of your deed." Then challenge him to see what he's capable of. Something told Abigail though her newfound father won't win against that.

'_Was pretty cool.' _Neo gave a playful smirk to Roman. Having seen the battle near the end and was amazed that Roman pulled it off. Heck, she didn't even think _she _could do it, and would have probably been a frozen statue in that monster's presence. But as expected, her boss took a high-risk gable and won.

"Right…?" Roman said still weary from yesterday as he then sat down and chugged some milk to get his brain started. "In any case, I'm just glad that guy is gone. Can't believe this place of yours had him under control. Can't believe that clown _Jason_ can control him."

"Yes. A fool he is, but he has earned the Berserkers loyalty." Cursed Arm admitted in reluctance. He may not like Jason, but there's a reason he and many other Servants didn't go trying to hurt him. Because Hercules would be there to stop them. So unless Jason did something stupid to allow pain, the first trail to beat him up was through Greek's greatest warrior. _'And nobody wants that.' _Cursed Arm shuddered.

"Still, aside from Hercules we now have to deal with other Servants." Hundred Persona then reminded them.

'_You mean like that sword wielder?' _Neo thought out loud with her scroll with text written on it.

"Correct." Serenity told her. "No doubt the Argonauts and Sigurd with possibly others will now strike at us. Especially when Jason has Hercules strike back at us." Without the Chaldea Masters, fair game was upon them.

"Now hold on just a second." Roman then interrupted. Putting his hand out. "I get Jason and the other two, but I just killed Hercules. As scary as that was." He whispered that last part.

"Huh-oh. Oh!" Cursed Arm then chuckled, confusing the two humans of the room. "I get it. I can see why you think that." Cursed Arm then looked at Roman. "Yeah. Hercules is still alive." He then said bluntly.

"...Whu?" Roman said stupidly.

"Unfortunately you only took out one life of many." Hundred Persona told her employer. "You'd need to take out at least another ten more."

"Not to mention," Serenity added in a tone Roman took seriously. "He has a...power that allows him to adapt. So it's likely he's already immune to the Gram dagger you shot at him."

For a moment, Roman just stayed silent. Wondering if they were just joking with him. He then felt a tiny hand patting his leg. It was from Abigail, with eyes having a hint of pity in them. "Don't worry father, I'll protect you."

At the thought of that monster of a man being alive, one of his guards now de-armed, and now a little girl proclaiming to protect him, _not to mention_ being forced to go to Mount Glenn...He now only had one thought because of that. _'This sucks.' _

He then just grabbed his packet of cigars, and ignoring the protest of Abigail who tried grabbing it from his mouth, Roman could only say one thing to this strange band of weirdos with him. "To success. Yay."

Hopefully things won't get worse.

* * *

"Hi Sanzang!"

"Hi Medea (Lily)!"

The two Casters were now meeting each other outside school grounds. Medea (Lily) having made contact with the followers of Buddha with Sanzang doing the same. Unlike the other Servants, the two had no qualms with meeting with each other despite the fact the Servants can now kill each other. That was just how sweet these two were.

"Hey Sanzang, that's a nice outfit." Medea (Lily) commented as the two sat down on the bench, the older Caster sitting down crossed legged.

"You think so?" The monk asked, basking in the compliment. "Yeah. Apprentice got this for me."

"Apprentice?" Medea (Lily) tilted her head in a cute manner. "Who's that."

"Him." Sanzang then took out her own scroll which Sun gifted her and showed a picture of the monkey faunus. Medea (Lily)'s own eyes opening wide.

"Isn't that the guy from your legend?"

"Yep!" Sanzang nodded. "It's so nice to see him again. We hang together, eat together, have fun together with even some training. Though, he wouldn't let me sleep with him even though we did so during the old days. Or take nice baths together." He must be really shy.

Medea (Lily) just sighed and shook her head at her fellow Caster's obliviousness. Then a sparkle of mischief then came onto her eyes as she smiled. Jason is a bad influence on her. "Sounds like to me you two are dating." She coyly said, causing Sanzang to turn red at her cheeks.

"W-w-wha!" She then waved her hands and head rapidly. "N-no! We're just, uh," The Caster tried thinking of a word, tapping her two index fingers together. Medea (Lily) giggled as she then decided to help her out.

"Friends?"

"Y-yes! Friends!" Sanzang agreed. "We're just friends. Master and apprentice. No different from two boys hanging out."

"You mean like them?" Sanzang then followed where Medea (Lily) was pointing at. Where she then saw Sun hanging with Neptune, both their arms locked onto each other. Smiling and laughing.

"Hmp!" Sanzang just turned away pouting. Especially when she saw the two approach that cat girl Blake. The way her apprentice looked at her, tried going near her, hanging with her...Going to the dance with her. Suddenly her mood was plummeting at that thought, with a slight pain in her chest for some reason. She must have eaten something bad.

Medea (Lily)'s eyes glowed. She sees it. She sees it. Those eyes, those were of a Maiden in love! She looked at Sanzang and then Sun, remembering how they were Master and Apprentice, or otherwise a teacher student role. Recalling her female Master and those books she read she once caught her reading.

'_It's a classic teacher x Student manga.' _Giggling, she then tried thinking of an idea. Seeing a poster nearby with a dance, she then had an idea. "Hey Sanzang." Medea (Lily) said.

"Yeah." The older Caster asked, still in a down mood.

"Why don't you ask your stu-apprentice, to go to the dance with you." She told her.

"D-dance!?"

"Yep. In fact, maybe he'll need it. Look." Sanzang did and saw her apprentice appearing to be rejected by that Blake girl who then left with those tired eyes like always. Something about staying awake too long or whatever, and that blonde girl doing something about it. Anyway, she then saw Sun looking sad.

"Why don't you cheer him up." Medea (Lily) whispered as if she were the devil. One that Sanzang was slowly falling into.

"Uh-I-I-I don't know." She meeked.

"Then I guess he'll go with that boy." Medea (Lily) just sighed with Sanzang gasping. She quickly turned her head and saw Neptune patting Sun on the back with his hand on him. Her eyes then felt as if his hand was a bit too close to her apprentice's bottom-even though it wasn't at all and still on his shoulders.

"U-um, y-yes! I will!" Sanzang said with determination in her eyes. Standing up as she then walked toward him...then stopped and then looked back at Medea (Lily) with a small blush on her face. "Y-you think I look fine? Maybe I should...dress up a little?"

"You look fine." That outfit may have covered her skin, but did well in showing off her assets and cuteness. Sanzang then nodded as she then went to Sun, Medea (Lily) giggling at what she did. Oh well, at least it's nothing bad. She then got back up and began ready to go back home...when suddenly she stopped.

"?" It was for a quick moment, but for a second she thought she felt a magical presence. Not the one from that jerk Ozpin, but another. Narrowing her eyes, she then saw an Atlas Bullhead coming over to the school, where she felt the magical presence. One filled with curse.

Slowly, she then left. Her mind wondering what it was, without noticing the Bullhead land.

Or the man clutching his arm coming out of it as well.

* * *

**And we're back, with all new plans being made. Jason ready to be the hero Vale certainly doesn't need or want, Hercules sane but unable to talk, Roman's life sucking at revelation, and Sanzang going to ask Sun to the dance, oh boy. Next chapter we'll be about the Beacon students this time, with other appearances. Until next time.**

* * *

"So...I see this is where you were...Mongrel." Gilgamesh glared with the fury of a thousand suns, at the playful smile of the bitch he well knew and hated. Sitting down at a completely renovated school with people looking up at him. Smirking, Ishtar began floating up in the air, everyone's eyes on them.

"My, my, Gilgamesh." The bitch dared to say to him as she floated on a level equal to him. As if she had the right to be with him. This dung worm. "You certainly made the trip here. Far from home huh. Yet coming here where I am, you must be tired. Do you want lunch, a bath, or…" She then swished her own hair and put both arms under her chest with her hand touching the center of it as she then looked at him. "Me?"

Multiple portals opening up were her answers, as Gilgamesh instantly shot out numerous swords to try and kill her. They shot down at speeds faster than any missile, yet even then Ishtar dodged them with ease.

Screams could be heard though as while nobody was hurt, they were surprised by the sudden assault. Ishtar looking down before looking back up. "You sure you should be firing those weapons at innocent people?"

"Anybody associated with you is guilty." He declared with eyes of fury, floating higher and higher with more portals opening up. "Be it you or a thousand of those mongrels down below. I will_ kill you all._"

"...I see." Ishtar said with her eyes becoming serious, not matching her smile. _'So sis, is this enough proof for you?"_

"_...Yes." _Up until now, Ereshkigal had hope Gilgamesh would at least hear them out. Yet it seems he wouldn't at all unlike his other selves. The king's words were serious. Unlike his younger or older self, this version has yet to mature and had the personality of the tyrant, the oppressor. Heck, word had it that he once tried to kill off an entire planet in one Holy Grail War, so was it really surprising he would do the same in another? There was a reason the Masters rarely used him.

Now, they would have to stop him. No matter the cost.

"Well then Gilgamesh," Ishtar said, nearly all the Dust on her decaying as she absorbed the numerous high-quality crystals while utilizing her own power. Lifting some gems in her fingers and making a finger gun at him. "Let's play."

The people below were watching. To see what would happen next. Then they were all blinded by a great light.

Little did they know it, a battle between deities had come.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

It was the night of the big dance. Beacon holding a special night off for students to relax and unwind. Truthfully, it wasn't so different from a regular school. After all, aside from the training and studying of Grimm, one can say Beacon and the other academies aren't so different from other schools and classes. As such, tonight was just the time to have fun and relax, nothing more than that. The students are drinking, talking, and maybe asking people out on a date and dancing on the floor. Why, even some of the faculty staff were enjoying themselves.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Except for two students. One recently beaten but now fine Jaune Arc.

"Yep." And one Ruby Rose who was just socially awkward with people other than close friends and weapons.

How sad for these two. Dressed in fine suits and dresses yet looked like they were having no fun. Jaune then lifted his plastic cup and said, "To the socially awkward." Giggling, Ruby did the same and the two clinked their cups together.

"So." Ruby then asked. "How is your stance in Beacon. I heard your family came."

"Just my parents." Jaune said drinking from his cup. "And boy were they mad." He chuckled. "Still, luckily I was able to impress them after I got out of the hospital."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby wondered curiously having not heard of this.

"Let's just say after some yelling, fighting, and a crazy battle against my dad and then some Grimm that came from the forest, I impressed him enough that I could stay." The way Jaune made it sound as if he was entering some kind of arc of a comic where he had to prove he was worthy. Shame Ruby wasn't there to see it, sounded cool.

"So then you're staying? Also, how come I didn't know about this!" She then poked a finger on Jaune's chest.

"Yep, I'm staying." Jaune smiled. "As for why you didn't know, things were going too fast."

"Weird." Ruby thought. "Not sure why, but it feels like we've been missing out on a load of important stuff." Ruby pondered.

"Yeah. Like we're not the main characters or something." Jaune jokes with Ruby laughing. "In any case, I heard about the destruction in some part of the city. A Paladin with Roman in it."

"Yeah." Ruby sighed. "That didn't go as planned, even worse, we're not sure what even happened." All Ruby and her team knew was that Atlas dealt with it, much to their teammate Blakes anger. Who said that Atlas couldn't help as they were the ones that brought the Paladin in the first place. _'Not that she doesn't have a point.'_

While it was cool seeing those machines, Ruby wondered why Ironwood even brought all those machines here in the first place. Seemed rather excessive to bring dangerous weapons like that here in Vale in the first place. At the least things were now fine as according to the news, an Atlas warrior with a cool suit and mask dealt with the threat. Oh that must have been an awesome battle!

"Speaking of unplanned things, how's Blake?" Jaune then asked her. "I heard she was rather...sleep deprived."

"Right, that." Ruby took a sip of her punch. "Eh, let's just say she had a bit of an obsession, but Yang did something to help her out with that." Yep. There was more to Yang than being just a party animal after all. "Look. She's dancing with Yang right now."

"Oh." Indeed she was. Yang and Blake holding each other as they danced with one another. Jaune couldn't deny that both looked a little 'spicy' as they clung to one another. He then gave a small check to Ruby and gave an amused smile. She wasn't bad herself.

"Something up." Ruby asked out of nowhere with Jaune nearly coughing his drink. For a second he thought Ruby caught him spying. Luckily, that wasn't the case. Still, better answer fast unless he wanted to get caught.

"Um, uh." Jaune looked at Blake and Yang again, then saw a certain faunus nearby. Yes. Yes indeed!" He then pointed to Sun. "I thought Sun was going to dance with Blake."

"That." Ruby nodded. "I thought so too, but looks like he found another partner."

"Who?" His answer came when he heard some people gasping. Jaune turned and there he saw Sun...with a beautiful woman wearing a simple one piece yellow dress, that extended all the way to her ankles. Her shoulders bear aside from some thin straps and her hair let loose. Having a natural beauty with many boys and a few girls staring, with Sun looking the most shocked.

The woman then grabbed Sun and danced with him, or more like for the both of them as Sun appeared to flabbergasted to respond. "Lucky bastard." Jaune then said not even realizing the words that came out of his mouth, let aside the hint of jealousy that was in them. Not that he's the only one considering many males seemed to feel the same.

"Yep." Ruby gave a nod as she stared at the two dancers. "He's a lucky one. In any case, I'm sorry for what happened with Weiss."

"Eh, it's alright." Jaune muttered. "She's better with Neptune. Guy has killer moves."

"What?"

"You know. Not everybody can pull off blue hair."

"No." Ruby then said. "I mean, Weiss came alone."

"Huh?" Jaune then looked and there he saw Weiss all alone. No Neptune in sight. The boy's eyes narrowed as he then held his drink to Ruby. As she grabbed it, Jaune then said, "I'll be back." Then left.

As he moved, the scene then went on to Blake and Yang.

"So, how are you feeling Blake? Better?" The brawler of Team RWBY asked her friend who she danced with.

"Okay." Blake said. "Granted, I'm still curious about Torchwick and those other criminals like Jason and the White Fang situation, but better overall."

"As long as you take it easy, then it's all good." Yang told her with a smile. "I have to admit though, things in Vale are definitely becoming hectic. I mean, all the damage done, and more criminals. Heck, feels like there's more to it than what we know."

"True enough." While doing her research and getting information, Blake learned that Roman had additional help in the form of three masked people. People she was sure that blamed the White Fang for the breakout. Not to mention the human Jason and how his own team has been causing both property damage and mugging people. She was honestly surprised though when she heard a skill faunus was part of them, since faunus were usually part of the White Fang if they were doing illicit activity.

She also heard that Adam...had some new help. She didn't get all the details, but supposedly while at the rally she heard some of the more experienced guards talking about it. If it's true, then she had another thing on her list to worry about.

"Which reminds me," Yang then interrupted. "How come you didn't go with Sun for the dance."

"Him?" Blake then slightly blushed. "Well, I was kinda….rude to him." Shooting him down while she had been obsessed. Honestly, she felt embarrassed and some guilt for doing that. "And I haven't seen him all night."

"I see." Yang then looked around a bit. Her eyes then widened. "I found him." She said though then paused. "Though...I think he's taken." She cringed.

Blake took a look over and there she saw it. Sun was dancing with a beautiful human girl, who was honestly very charming even in her eyes. Blake had to admit, it appears Sun found a much nicer date somehow with this older human. She didn't appear their age, so it did make her question how Sun even got a dance with her. It was then as the human and faunus paired dance, she noted how the human girl then saw her with Blake doing the same.

Then instantly she saw the human girl show smugness as she then brought Sun a little closer. Holding him ever slightly tighter.

"...!" Blake's ears shot up with a hint on anger in her eyes. The human girl-no, woman-just smirking as she leads Sun away. That little-!

"You okay Blake?" Yang asked, noting her partner's silence.

"Huh. Oh, yes. I am." No she wasn't. But Yang wasn't going to poke that hornet nest at all. If anything, maybe this teaches Blake to be quick and not just wait around and sit if a person she likes is taken away. She had to admit that the woman Sun was with is definitely charming. Simple dress, no makeup, yet a babe all around. Heck, how Sun managed it is downright amazing. She wondered what they're relationship was, as no way that Sanzang girl is a student.

'_Oh. I wonder if its some student teacher romance.' _Yang giggled to herself as she thought of it. In any case, for now she and Blake stopped dancing and decided to get some refreshments. Not noticing Blake giving a hiss at Sanzangs direction and the woman herself sticking out her tongue.

"Well, I suppose this is a fine night." Ozpin says with Glynda having returned with simple drinks.

"More or less." The Headmistress of the school complimented. "Nice to see everyone relaxing after the events going on around here."

"Considerably." Negativity should be kept low, and what better way to do so than a party. Here, nobody can get hurt.

"Don't drink that man. It's dangerous!"

"Who brought these drugs here!?"

"Uhuhu! My girlfriend dumped me!"

"I'm gonna dance naked!"

...Okay, maybe some negativity here and there. But what could he expect, this is a party full of hormonal teenagers. It especially worried him about the drugs and naked part. Nobody needed to see that girl naked at all.

"Ahem. Glynda." He then spoke with the woman nodding going over to deal with this mess. That was an extra pay for her. As she did that, Ozpin then noticed Ironwood coming in, looking slightly injured considering the broken arm. Ozpin walked up to his old friend and checked up on him. "James, I see you have arrived. Are you alright?"

"Fine. Fine." James said in a hissed voice. "I just...encountered some problems during clean-up with the Paladin."

"You must have. Because last I recalled your arm wasn't injured." Or filled with some kind of mana. Yes, Ozpin could see it. While it might have been difficult before considering his weakening magic, now that he was at full power he could sense 'something'. Particularly the strange emptiness of a lack of aura James' right arm had. It made sense since it was mechanical, however the fact that he had a cast on the robotic limb and the 'taint' on it told otherwise.

"Do we need to talk?" He asked worryingly.

"L-later." Ironwood admits. "Right now I'm fine. I do feel twinges here and there, but overall, okay." For who knows how long. He was amazed he actually held up against whatever...this thing is. Thankfully most people didn't know about his robotic limb aside from a few people. Still, even James knew he needed to get whatever thing was attacked to him and quick.

He'd have gone to the medics, yet some instinct of his told him it was a bad idea. Leaving only one person left. _'Sigurd.' _The general thought. _'He should know something.' _His team found the Paladin blackbox and some good old video recordings, showing surprise surprise, one of the reported people sighted with Roman. One of which had the arm _he _now had. Not to mention...what Sigurd could do.

'_That wasn't Dust.' _He glimpsed at Ozpin, and while he knew about magic, Ozpin told him only Salem and he alongside the four Maidens can use it. If so, then what about Sigurd. Because unless he was actually a woman who killed the current Winter Maiden, then he had no idea what that was all about. "Moving on." He decided to continue. "How goes this 'recruitment' for the southeast?"

"Fine." Ozpin says to him. "We'll be sending those girls in with Oobleck very soon."

"I _still _don't like it that we're sending in kids." Felt risky, dangerous, even worse, it'll be on their conscience if something bad happened to them. He understood training them and certain missions, but this is another matter. It's one thing if its a grown-up, but another if those kids ended up, well, dead.

"I have faith that Team RWBY will surprise us." Ozpin stated. "Those girls have done things we haven't, and I believe they can do it again. They found this information before any of us after all."

"Right." Pretty sure Sigurd could have done the same, but whatever. Ironwood then decided to ask another question. "You said something about _her_. And how you can help her. Also, you learned about this Chaldea place."

"As for her," Ozpin spoke without revealing anything. "I can aid her, but not truly heal her. Let's just say the method I'll use will bring some functionality to her. Though unless we can get her other half, then it won't work permanently." Well that sucked. "As for the place I told you about, it turns out that woman over there," He showed Ironwood a glimpse of Sanzang. "Has told me a lot."

"What has she said?"

"Only that the four criminals, guards that Torchwick has, and possibly others are from a place called Chaldea. From what she described it, it's a place that's locked up very tight with no 'Servants' as she calls herself, allowed to leave." Aside from missions described as suicidal ones.

"Sounds like some forced labor camp only worse." James mutters with Ozpin nodding to it.

"Indeed. And I have no records of this place at all. In fact, she also told me that you're new friend is from that place as well."

"!?" Now _that _was news. In a way that made sense. Explaining how Sigurd didn't seem to exist at all anywhere in the system. Ozpin also mentioned in their secure line that they exhibited powers above regular Huntsmen. "I see...Anything we can do about it."

"No." The Headmaster revealed. "She had no idea where Chaldea was even located. In fact, she stated that they weren't even supposed to leave, but _something _happened that allowed them to." It would explain why they know so little of the outside world and why some of them turned to crime.

"How many are out there?' Ironwood asked.

"Uncertain." He replied. "All she said was that maybe around fifteen were released, but said something about Da Vinci sending more."

"To recapture them?"

"A high possibility." After all, most of them showed great skill and ability. Leading Ozpin to think maybe this Chaldea organization captured and trained people to do suicide missions while teaching them nothing of the outside world. That way they'd be put under their heel. Sounded something Salem can do, yet this was a third party. A party he didn't know.

'_Not that it's surprising. I know many things, but it's not as if I know every little group here and there.' _With of course the same applying to Salem. "In any case, we'll deal with this Chaldea later."

"Got it." An agreement was made, and a good one too. Shame neither noticed a green haired girl smirking, leaving the two as she got what she wanted. Cinder would enjoy this.

That was something for another time though. As the party continued on and on, ith the known Team JNPR dancing with their leader in a dress, Neptune dancing with Weiss, and Yang and Blake also grooving with Sun and Sanzang. The faunus and human both give each other glares.

Nearby Penny was also dancing with two other young girls with Sigurd, who's taking it easy, watching over them while in a sweet tuxedo with _many _ladies asking him to dance. Sigurd politely declined. All while of course nobody noticed the young Ruby Rose leaving the scene chasing after a dark figure in the distance.

"Why _hellooooo _everybody!" Or four criminals having entered the dance floor. In a flash of light and people being shoved, suddenly everyone heard a loud and rather obnoxious voice come and from it four people were now in the center of everybody's attention.

First there was the lead man. Blonde hair, a smug grin, and wearing a clearly expensive and obviously stolen black suit with a gold trim and shoes you wouldn't find any of these kids affording sans Schnee and a few rich folk.

Second was a huge muscular man who looked more like a Beringel than a man. Yet he looked more cleaned up than usual with his dark skin and lack of weird elbows. Wearing for some reason a pair of blue swimming trunks that said some unknown word that was red on the lower part and had flower necklaces Lei on him, two of them. Red and yellow. Also having a weird ball on him that he carried.

Then the third was a young girl holding a staff and had on a cute purple dress and purple matching gloves and high heels. It revealed her back and she had on a crown. The girl was clearly putting effort and looking nice.

The fourth was another female girl, and wore an outfit not too different from the giant man if not more shameless than him. Having what can be described as a two piece bikini of black and a green edge with flowers behind her cat ears and an orange shawl. Revealing a lot of soft unblemished skin.

It was none other than-

"The Argonauts are here to party!" Jason shouted while pumping his hands in the air.

In an instant Sigurd, Sanzang, and Ozpin came down upon him while everyone else shouted one thing.

"EHHHHHH!"

* * *

**What a way to break it down huh? Looks like Jason decided to crash the party with his style. Using and abusing Medea (Lily)'s magic to do so. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this nice relief chapter. Next chapter, we get down to business.**

* * *

It had been a difficult battle. One that wasn't easy. However-

"Looks like I win." Standing before the roaring crowd Ishtar had her foot down on Gilgamesh's face and forcing it onto the sand. The King of Heroes giving a look so harshly that it would burn someone to ashes. Yet for Ishtar, all it did was show her superiority as she had done it. She had _beaten _Gilgamesh.

"_We did it! We did it!" _Her sister said inside her mind with Ishtar not hating it. She and Ereshkigal had indeed done it, and defeated this bastard. He didn't even hesitate to try and attack the school full of kids, his swords having been shot to cut them down. Luckily she shot them down then shot back at him.

"You...worm…" Gilgamesh declared, still being defiant to the bitter end. "Mongrel...Trash...Worthless…"

"If I'm all those things, then what does that make you?" Ishtar sneered, forcing his face to kiss the sand further. "Face it kingy, you lost. I admit, you had the advantage for the first half, but you spent so much power that you weakened yourself. You didn't even realize that you were running on fumes."

That's right, Gilgamesh was a full Servant. Giving him a massive advantage. However, like her and the others, he wasn't receiving the mana from the Master properly. Because of that, he wasted too much without knowing. Usually used to having a grand amount. Still, he put some wounds on her and showed why he's one of the strongest. Too bad he didn't account for certain things to happen in the battle.

"And," Ishtar continued as she finally got her foot off of Gilgamesh's face, and then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him. Revealing some of the wounds she landed on him. "As the victor, I earn the prize." With a smirk she then began draining Gilgamesh of all his mana. The King tried to remove her filthy hand off him, but was too weak to do so. Unable to do anything as she drained him of all his precise mana, before he only had a pitiful amount left.

"Ahhhh!" Ishtar moaned as she felt her being replenished. Even with just reserve Gilgamesh had a huge amount. If he had taken this seriously from the start, he'd have won. But he didn't, and tried playing with her. That would cost him everything.

The Goddess then flew into the air while still holding onto the King. The crowd watched until she vanished, Ishtar climbing higher and higher, until eventually she stopped. The school and ground below looked like a small playset to her. She then gazed at Gilgamesh before giving a grin.

"Bye."

"You...MONGRELLLL!" She then tossed him like garbage down into the world below, far away from the school. He'll survive, but he won't be any trouble anymore. As he vanished into the sandy abyss alone, she then decided to do something.

"Ready sis?"

"_I'm ready."_

The crowd watched as their savior, helping them in Vacuo vanish. Then suddenly a bright light came over the sky, parting the clouds and revealing the bright sun, we're two figures came. First came Ishtar, the one who stopped that mad man from killing them all. Then came...another girl. One just as beautiful with blonde hair and wearing slightly darker clothing with her own charming figure and outfit.

The two looked the same, like sisters.

"Gods…." One student then said. "They're Gods…."

"Their power, they're strength." A teacher herself said. "Like the legends."

"You mean like the story?! The Brothers?!" Another girl shouted.

"More like Sisters!" A man said as suddenly, everyone thought of one thing.

These two...Must be the Gods of Remnant. Not Brothers, but Sisters. Then like that, they all cheered. Shade Academy and soon others that would hear their name. For the Sister Gods have arrived and all of Vacuo knew it. And later on in the coming weeks or months...the rest of Remnant as well.

* * *

**Should I show the battle between them? Not going to lie, the reason I didn't do it was because I wasn't sure if I would do well at all in writing it. But if I get enough yes, I guess I can try.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

To say that the Beacon dance was over was an understatement. After four well known criminals broke in, naturally there was panic. So much panic, that everybody ran out like there was no tomorrow. Luckily, order was restored a few hours later when it was said the crooks had been caught, calming the students down. Now it was morning, and classes were cancelled for the day. Students were advised to relax while the faculty staff and Atlas dealt with the situation of last night.

"Uh...Huu!" Which was now taking place in the tower where Ozpin, Ironwood, Sigurd, and Glynda were at with for some reason Team RWBY and JNPR were at. Where tied on a chair with a face that looked more like a purple mashed bubblegum with one eye and broken teeth is Jason. Who once again got beat up, though surprisingly not by his teammates. But instead by Sigurd, Ozpin,and Sanzang who acted instantly.

"This tower is nicer than I thought." With Medea (Lily) and the other two looking through the windows without a scratch on them. Apparently the warriors that fought Jason were wise enough _not _to attack them. Instead taking out their leader while convincing them not to retaliate.

Things went smoothly after that.

"So then, I may ask, what are four criminals like you all doing in visiting the dance?" Ozpin began as everybody had their weapons trained. Trained on Jason to be precise, effectively holding him hostage. With reluctance, the three Argonauts had to obey.

"Our wise leader here," Atalanta sarcastically began, still in her rather revealing outfit, pointed at Jason. "Said that we should go to the dance so we can talk to you. Have to admit though, you moved faster than I thought." She said slightly impressed.

"How did you get in though?" Glynda asked, wanting to know what method they utilized in entering Beacon grounds. Hercules grunted and pointed at Medea (Lily) who giggled as she held her staff.

"It was me." She happily said. "Jason relied on me and I bust us in." Her staff sparkled. "Even gave us all neat outfits." Hercules and Atalanta smiled as they liked their formal clothing. Ironwood looked at Ozpin who just shrugged. He had no idea what the girl was even talking about.

"Okay." Ozpin said. He then coughed his throat and just decided to get to the point. "_Why _were you all even there? You mentioned something about a talk?"

"Correct." Atalanta said. "And he was going to explain." Though right now, the person in question couldn't speak let aside _breathe _properly. Everyone looking at Jason who coughed another tooth up.

"That's their leader?" Yang asked Blake who shrugged. Guess he wasn't as badass as they thought.

"Alright then." Ironwood said while holding his arm in a cast, something Medea (Lily) looked at suspiciously. "I guess we'll just wait until his aura heals him. Although frankly, I'm surprised all three of you kept punching him in the face. Why not the rest of the body?" True to his words, while Jason's face was an utter mess, the rest of him was pristine and clean. Not a mark on it. Ironically the opposite of what a person would see in an action film with a person yelling 'Not the face'.

"His mouth is his most dangerous weapon." Sigurd instantly said.

"Yep. Even the Buddha could be tricked by that dastardly tongue of his." Sanzang agreed.

"It seemed like the best option." Ozpin's excuse wasn't even as good as theirs.

'_Well...they're not wrong.' _Atalanta thought as while she considered Jason pathetic, knew full well that his words were indeed his greatest weapon. For a weakling, he sure knew how to gather lots of heroes back when they were alive. Even got those at Chaldea to fall for his tricks. She heard that Holmes himself fell for his smooth lies by doing his laundry for a week. That aside, there is another problem. One that Sigurd mentioned.

"Unfortunately the healing won't happen." He said. "For Jason has no aura."

"What!?" Glynda and Ironwood said. Even the students looked shocked. Jason had no aura. In other words, he did all those things in the city without the power of one's soul. All those dangers, all those battles, yet survived!

'_My….I could have killed him.' _Ozpin then realized as the beatdown they gave him last night was far from them holding back. It was a miracle itself that Jason lived at all. The Maiden herself giggling again as she walked toward Jason and touched his mushy face much to the man's displeasure.

"My hubby is a survivor." She giggled.

"Hubby?" Jaune absentmindedly said a bit confused. Not that he was the only one, but to move on from that can of worms, Medea (Lily) used her powers to instantly heal up Jason's face. The Saber Class Servant gasping as he could breathe properly again. He then glared at Medea (Lily)

"What took you so long!?" He shouted. His ex-wife just smiled. He was never getting used to that. Not that he had time as suddenly a sword and staff were placed by his throat, his chair turned so he faced the Remnant cast who all stared at him, with Ozpin in the center of it all.

"No tricks at all." The demon masked wearing Servant told Jason. His blade touched his tender skin. "Just say why you're here and what you want."

"Yeah!" Sanzang said angrily. "Because of you, I couldn't dance further with apprentice."

"Let me guess. In love with him." Jason told her with the master of the Buddha path turning red. He then felt the blade dig further in his neck.

"What did I just say?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jason repeated rolling his eyes showing his disrespect. "Just make sure your 'kids' stay out of the way." While it didn't show, Sigurd's eyes widened behind the mask. Jason gave a small grin clearly knowing he rattled him. The warrior just stayed silent as he took away his blade. Funny how he's the stronger Saber, yet this one just kept surprising him. He may be weak, but he's not to be underestimated.

Now it was just Jason and the Headmaster along with these extras. He can go without the kids having their weapons out though. What the heck was this? Child bodyguards. While they looked wicked, his crew looked better.

"Hey Hercules. Rock paper scissors." Hercules obeyed the young Caster with Atalanta just sitting down and playing with her hair. There's also the fact all three of them are still wearing last night's outfits, making them less badass than he'd like.

"Damn." He whispered at the unfair cool-ness level.

"Now then, let us start." Ozpin spoke as what may as well be a trial began. "Mr…"

"Jason. Just Jason." Not like anybody had much of a last name in some cases.

"Jason." Ozpin continued. "Now then, considering you came last night I suppose you were either there to cause trouble, as most of your criminal record shows, or...you wanted help?"

"Help? Ha!" Jason laughed. "More like _you _need _my _help." He arrogantly answered.

"And what makes you say that?" Ozpin inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe because as far as I'm aware, you have a bunch of brats doing an adult job instead of your own." Ironwood muttered an 'I told you so' with Glynda looking as if she agreed. While Ozpin didn't say it, his silence wasn't helping with the two teams just feeling a bit awkward. "But moving from your incompetence," Jason went on. "I have special intel that can help you. Intel you need to stop an upcoming attack."

"From Mount Glenn!" Nora shouted out loud with Ren covering her mouth. Mouthing an apology as Glynda gave a strict glare at her.

"More or less." Jason did his best to shrug.

"Why. What's happening?" Blake leaned in a little to close. Only to be hit lightly on the stomach by Sanzangs staff. The faunus gave the woman a glare with the older Caster Servant just grinning. Jason could tell she's an obsessive one.

"Not sure to be honest." He then gave a look at Atalanta behind him who nodded. From….somewhere, she took out a scroll and tossed it to Glynda who caught it. There she then looked at the turned on screen where there was a message. One Jason relayed. "All that I know is that the Fang's been busy with some kind of load."

"A load of what?" Ruby asked.

"Dust." Jason answered.

"Dust!" Weiss said surprised. Ozpin looked at the girls who then went silent. Glynda, who quickly finished reading, gave Jason a peculiar stare.

"How would you know this?" She questioned him while showing the scroll with the message. "While it does say a load is being delivered, how would you know its Dust?" Instead of Jason answering, it was Sigurd instead. While not as cunning, he had his own brain and wisdom.

"Because where else would all their Dust they've stolen even be?" That got everybody's attention. Dust. The constant robberies from Torchwick himself, who stole more than what he knew to do with. In a way, it made sense. He's stolen so much Dust, that it was the amount where it was impossible to sell in the black market, or even hide as Atlas forces were now checking warehouses and other disclosed locations with the Vale Council approval.

Already some places have been found, and it was only a matter of time before they found the main deposit. So what better way to remove it by hiding it away from the city. Though the General of Atlas had to disagree.

"But how would they even do that? We have security all over." He commented.

"If they can get away in your 'secure' Atlas, who's to say they can't get under your nose again." Blake muttered though she was still heard. Just because the people don't have keen faunus hearing, doesn't mean they were death. Jason of course had an answer to that.

"Eh. They might be loons, but the White Fang do seem to know how to hide." Jaune himself also decided to add on to that fact.

"True. I mean, Vale could barely do anything to find them. Heck, who's to say they didn't just start shipping the Dust when Atlas showed up." Ozpin gave a nod at that. He could agree with it. Criminals tended to act swiftly when local authorities came too close to them. James' army may have given them the incentive to start moving the Dust before they were caught.

"Still, just what could they be doing there?" James asked again, this time nobody knowing. After all, not like the Fang was stupid enough to say what they're plans were. Although Jason did have another piece of advice.

"I can't say what, but I can say who I know will be there." He grinned. Roman Torchwick and his gang of emo freaks. The Hassan."

Blake's ears stood up, instantly knowing who he was talking about. So did the adults, as reports from many witnesses stated Roman being with such men. Ozpin made a movement and Glynda came with a folder and put it down. Opening it up, Ozpin turned it around and showed the open folder to Jason. "You mean them?"

Right there it showed none other than the Hassan themselves. The dark skin, little normal clothing, skull masks. It was them alright. Jason nodded with James groaning.

"Those three have been a pain for every security guard." He said. "They're somehow capable of sneaking in despite all sensors."

"Makes sense." Atalanta said. "The Hassan are the best at infiltration. They are Assassins."

"Assassins!" Yang's eyes widened. "As in, kill people."

"More or less." Sigurd answered the girl. "Unless one has a unique skill set, then there's no point trying to hunt them down. While weak in prolonged one-on-one combat, they are shifty and pragmatic fighters. Plus they're...Semblances are no joke." Good call. Seems even Sigurd was keeping certain details locked up. Excellent.

"Alright, that explains them." While also telling Ozpin Jason and even Sigurd weren't telling everything. Maybe he can ask Sanzang later, though she might just keep silent. Her answers about Chaldea were loose yet guarded. Not sharing all she knew. He then took out another picture. "Though I am wondering if you know this one. Is she a Hassan as well."

There he showed another picture, only instead of a grey skinned assassin, it was a sweet girl in black holding a teddy bear and...eating ice cream with a multi-colored girl.

"Abigail." Atalanta replied to them. "That's Abigail."

"You know her?" Glynda raised a single brow.

"Of course I do." Atalanta puffed her modest chest, the boys of Team JNPR trying not to look with their female partners glaring at him while the W and Y of RWBY looked envious of such nice skin. Glynda also amazed by the smoothness. "I know _all _the children of where we're from. I have pictures and a book of all of them from their favorite food to their favorite activities."

"..." Jason, Hercules, and Medea (Lily) gave their ally a peculiar stare, with the others doing the same.

Squeak.

Jason then moved his chair forward to get away with Hercules and Medea (Lily) also taking a step back. Atalanta looking confused while the adults just gazed awkwardly at each other. It was then Ruby spoke up.

"So...is she kidnapped?" Because if so, then Roman was getting herbutt kicked.

"Right, as Miss Rose asked." Ozpin pushed his glasses forward. "Local police found them by accident, and while we know of the unknown girl here thanks to Miss Belladonna and Mr. Wukong, we have no idea why that girl is with them." This time Medea (Lily) answered.

"She's staying with Mr. Torchwick as she's good pals with them. I even play tea party with her and Neo." That only left more questions than answers. Though that did get Glynda to look upset.

"You're telling us a child is in the hands of a known criminal who has done assault and battery on numerous people?" She explained angrily. Though only because she was worried for the child.

"He didn't exactly go easy on us." Yang said more quietly, though a slight inner anger could be heard in her tone. The rest of her team and JNPR also feeling the same.

"Don't worry." Medea (Lily) smiled. "He's a really nice man. He takes care of Abigail super well, and gives her good food and even watches some shows with her." She then giggled remembering how Roman also played games with Abigail too. "Not to mention, he takes care of me whenever I'm not with the Argonauts."

"He does give her money and good food." Atalanta growls hating that a thief was taking better care of Medea (Lily) than her. The audacity of that man when Medea (Lily) once told her _his cooking _was better than hers!

"Hell! While we have to steal food, Medea (Lily) gets to live it soft!" Jason also angrily added. "I mean, she even sleeps over with him!" The unfair treatment.

"..." Glynda wasn't sure if she should be worried...or just plain confused. James felt the same as he never heard of this about Roman before. Pyrrha herself felt conflicted on whether the man was evil or not.

"Wait a second." Pyrrha then realized. "You go to his hideouts?" That got the General's attention along with the others. Roman was a sneaky one, always on the move. But if this girl knew where he was, then they could catch him.

"Yep." A plan to capture him came into mind. "But he told me to keep it a secret, which I'll do." Then they went away just like that. While Ironwood wondered if he could get her to talk, like with candy maybe-

Suddenly Hercules came and stood in front of Medea (Lily), giving a grunt with Atalanta doing the same protection.

-it was clear that wasn't going to happen at all.

"Not even for a cookie?" Ruby suggested only for the Caster to shake her head.

"Not even for a cookie." Some of the students like Blake and Weiss clearly wanted a better answer than that, but with Hercules there guarding her, it would be a foolish choice. Seems Roman knew how to pick them. Pick kids he can trick at the least.

"Well then, I suppose we can possible better prepare ourselves." Ozpin also wanted answers, but decided this was the best they can get. "At the least we now know that Roman along with the White Fang are there. James, I don't suppose you can overlook the old maps with Glynda."

"If it means finding them before they accomplish whatever plans they have, then yes." The General agreed as he and Glynda then began moving to find information on Mount Glenn. Time is of the essence, and they'll need all the time they can get.

"I'm going to go to. Meet apprentice." Not everyone left for urgency though. The older Caster smirking at Blake who hissed at her direction. As the three left, Jason then looked at Ozpin.

"So...you gonna let me out or what?" Ozpin just smiled.

"And why would I do that?"

"Wha!" Jason looked upset. "Because I helped you and junk! Heck, I figured I can join this little expedition."

"Like the Headmaster said," Weiss butted in. "Why should we allow a known criminal to help."

"Because we have cool skills!" Medea (Lily) said with Hercules grunting in agreement."

"Plus we won't allow whatever scheme is going on here to happen." Atalanta put in her own thoughts. "While we may not be good people entirely, we aren't people who'd wish devastation on the people." Even the Archer Class figured that whatever was happening at Mount Glenn couldn't be good. It could involve children, and she would _never _allow that to happen.

"Plus," Jason decided to speak more. "You have a better chance by adding us four in. The Huntress Atalanta, the great Berserker Hercules, Medea (Lily), and of course, me!"

"Wait, you're a Huntress?" Nora looked at Atalanta who nodded. That of course got the students confused.

"But, then why are you helping him?" Pyrrha asked, thinking that Atalanta might be a rogue Huntress. The green, platinum, blonde haired girl only sighed with her own cat ears going down.

"I ask myself that everyday."

"Also," Jason then kept speaking. "I want full pardons for me and my team. And seen as the heroes we rightfully deserve to be on the newspapers after we save your butts."

"Again, you haven't given any reason on why we should let you on board?" Ozpin does take some risks here and there. Even allowing certain students in who had interesting backgrounds. But even he wouldn't allow those with outright criminal records and had little conscious to enter his school let aside work with them unless necessary. Jason not seeming like a teamplayer entirely. If it were the Summer Maiden and maybe Atalanta, he'd allow it. Jason and Hercules though, not so much.

"A reason huh." Jason smiled with everyone getting a bad feeling about this. "Oh Hercules."

In an instant Sigurd went to move, his sword flashing as it went to hit Jason in the temple with the backside.-

"No."

-Only to not only be grabbed, but shatter while Hercules of all people spoke. The students raised their weapons again as the giant man himself had made a move, moving quicker than any of them had thought. The hero of the Greeks then used his foot to kick Jason away who fell onto the floor while the chair broke apart. Dusting himself off, Jason stood grinning.

"This isn't a negotiation." He tells them all. "Either let us join you," Medea (Lily)'s staff glowed and from nowhere Atalanta pulled out her bow and arrow. Suddenly the four Argonauts outfits glowed and in an instant was replaced by their usual attire. "Or we'll run around the school and break things. And trust me, we can escape a third time."

"Like we're going to-" Yang began only to be interrupted by Ozpin who held his hand.

"Stop."

"But sir-" Ozpin shook his head. The brawler moaned but obliged. Putting down her gauntlets with the rest of the students doing the same. Only Sigurd remained ready, having put his hand on his single blade left. Jason then looked at him, then grinned again. From the back of his body he then produced none other than a Gram dagger. Sigurd clenching his fist ever slightly.

"Alright then," Ozpin then decided to give his final answer. "While other plans were made, I see no reason not to include your four into it." He then took a sip and then gazed at them seriously. "I'll let you join, and if you do well even try to convince the Council to remove all your misdeeds. However," His body glew green, and while most thought it was aura, the Servants knew otherwise. "Attempt any tricks, or harm my students, and there _will be _hell to pay."

"Of course." Jason smirked as he then tossed the Gram dagger to Atalanta, an insurance against Sigurd as she was the fastest at throwing sharp things and his trump card against Sigurd. "So long as your brats don't try anything funny to us, all will be good too. Let's shake on it."

Ozpin looked at the outstretched hand, and for a moment felt he was shaking hands with the Grimm Devil. Huffing, he grabbed the hand and both shook on it. He then stopped when he felt something. Or what he supposed was supposed to be pressure. "Are you...trying to crush my hand?"

"...No."

"..." Ozpin then put some magic power and aura and _crushed _Jason's own hand who said nothing at all. He didn't even squeak.

"Oh Jason. Are you okay?" Medea (Lily) asked. In response, a single tear fell out of Jason's right eye.

"Yeah."

A deal had been made.

Mount Glenn, here the come.

* * *

**Wow, that was quick. But I had time thanks to getting out a little early from work and already finishing most of it. Next one won't be as fast, but at least you get two chapters in a row. I hope you liked it, as now the Argonauts are working with not for, Beacon. Very sweet, huh.**

**And **_**man **_**do I see comments about the Gil and Ish fight. Now, I suppose I can give a reason how Ishtar won, but no. Sorry, but I get the feeling even if I gave the most plausible answer or even showed the fight in general, the more hardcore fans out there will still be hating on it.**

**So I won't bother and if you Fate lovers don't like it, then sorry, but I made my decision. Ishtar won and Gilgamesh lost. Best part of making a story. You can do almost whatever you want.**

**Now then, continue on reading the next scene and the canon omake. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright then Abigail. While I'm gone you listen to Neo and no staying up at night watching those horror films. Got it." The day was here, and Roman was moving to Mount Glenn, the worst place in Vale. Man his life stunk.

"Aw." Abigail whined kicking a small pebble away. "But those films are nice."

"Yeah. Yet you kept clinging to either Neo or I after it." It was difficult to sleep in bed when a small brat was hugging you from behind then crushing you. Kid had a tight grip. "In any case, Neo, you're in charge."

His partner-in-crime gave a salute while then putting on a glove and shaking Serenity's hand who looked like she wished to hug Neo. Not that she can as that would be outright suicide.

"So it's finally happening huh. Using all that Dust." Hundred Persona said as she finished packing things up.

"Pretty much, yeah." The thief replied while lighting up a cigar.

"While I don't mind outside work, are you sure it's a good idea?" Cursed Arm-if he can be called that anymore, said. The Hassan looked at the thief with a slight judgmental stare. "I don't know all the details, but I do understand a bit of it. And while I can tell you're the type of man who does hurt people, the level of this plot." He stopped, letting those words sink into Roman's consciousness.

The thief for a moment looked upset, then looked at Neo who was playing with Abigail then taking her inside their little hidey place. The thief then recalled Cinders words and her damn threats.

"...Let's just get going." He whispers as he then leaves with the three Hassan looking at one another. They knew something was up, and it wasn't a good thing. It didn't help matters when Roman had them all move away from their usual hideout and all the way to the edges of the city for some reason. There was also another matter.

"You were watching, weren't you?" Hundred Persona spoke to Serenity in a whisper. "Who exactly did Roman meet?"

"No idea." The delicate Servant replied. "The reason I couldn't though wasn't because of whoever is commanding him though. But because the person they were with was dangerous."

"Who?" Cursed Arm asked.

"A Servant. One with spines and claws." That narrowed down the list. So someone _else_ had a Servant under their command. That made things complicated. They could only hope it wasn't one of the more powerful Servants. Otherwise they'll have to run and fast. Still though, just who was it that made even Serenity leave?

May they never find out.

* * *

**Omake: Getting Dressed**

"Now this is snazzy." Abusing and using her powers for his own gain once more, Jason had on the perfect outfit. One that he felt was just fine. Using magic really is the key for success.

Hercules grunted liking his own. Granted, its swim trunks but Jason won't complain. Medea (Lily) having a dress like her usual Servant clothing. As for Atalanta…

"What the-why are you wearing that?" Jason questioned as Atalanta had donned what may as well be a swimsuit. Revealing a lot of her unblemished skin and rather gorgeous body. Empathizing her natural beauty. Regular men would fall for her and be drooling. "You look ridiculous!" Jason wasn't an ordinary man.

"Hm." Atalanta turned away. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand style." She muttered to him.

"Style!" Jason looked up and down at her body. "You're wearing nothing at all! Hell, this reveals more than what _I _gave you when we had you be a damsel."

"Don't remind me." Atalanta snarled, still embarrassed by that incident. "And besides, I see nothing wrong with this outfit." She crossed her arms under her chest. "This is just what I like."

"I like it too." Medea (Lily) agreed with Hercules giving a thumbs up. The Archer then smirked at him. Her leader just sighs. He couldn't believe this chaste somewhat man hating girl was actually willing to wear such an outfit when it isn't hiding much to the imagination. Then again, she did seem to like reading those fashion magazines with their female Master. Likely she wanted tips from it. Who would have guessed.

"Ah whatever." Jason then said as he then jabbed a thumb at himself. "Let's just go to the party, wow the guests, then start talking with the big bad leaders." He then chuckled. "Heck. I bet when we arrive, they'll be all over this."

How right he is.

* * *

…..

…..

…..

"And done. Get ready kid. Time to send you over for scouting."

"Okay."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

"They were here. Ozpin they were here!" Ironwood slammed a fist on Ozpin's desk, upset. Now, why was the General mad? Well, it certainly wasn't because of Jason, no matter how much of a headache he caused. No, it's another matter. One that was brought up by one of Beacon's finest first-years, Ruby Rose. Who for the matter, caught and fought an infiltrator in the CCT while everybody was dancing.

"We are very much aware of that. Thank you James." Glynda said sternly, not looking too happy. Though neither did Ozpin as he wished he could drink some hot chocolate. He and his inner circle gathered together after what had just happened.

"Fantastic. You're aware." James sarcastically praised. "Now are we going to do something about it, or stay the course and ignore what happened behind our backs?" Before more arguments could occur, a small beep was heard signaling that someone was coming in.

Glynda and Ironwood both stopped speaking while Ozpin stood up. Deciding to talk later as the doors to the elevator opened where none other than Ruby Rose came upon the scene.

"Come in." Ozpin said with the girl nodding. Back in her Huntress outfit while apologizing. "Sorry it took so long," She told them. "Somebody accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator." Boy was that annoying. "It wasn't me." She claimed. As she entered Ozpin spoke.

"Thank you for coming Ruby, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay." She said not feeling to bad. Yesterday was crazy after all.

"Good." Ozpin smiled. "In that case, let us talk."

* * *

"Talk is cheap. Action speaks louder than words." Atalanta, Hercules, and Medea (Lily) all stared at Jason, who just suddenly spoke. He then swirled around showing some kind of cookie. "That's what my fortune cookie says anyway."

Atalanta sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "So. Are we really helping Beacon, or is there some plot here you aren't telling us?" It has been a single day since their meeting with Ozpin and the others. Now they were confined to the training room with nobody coming so the students wouldn't see them. All of them are more or less bored. Having done nothing but train their skill while Jason just watched videos on his scroll.

"Of course we'll help." Jason waved his hand at her, not even looking at the cat girl. "We help them save lives, and we get a reward in turn. Good deal, right?"

"Right?" Atalanta didn't look convinced. "Though, do you honestly think they'll praise our name without throwing us in a cell?"

"Yep." Jason shockingly said. Though he talked more before she could question his competence. "Though to be fair, it makes sense. We know things they don't, like the Hassan. Plus I learned that one of the reasons they're sending a bunch of kids there is because they're running low on numbers. Thus why they don't mind employing us."

From what Jason learned while he was stuck here, the school was having a big event. One where many aspiring Huntsmen followed a fully trained one, leaving barely anybody to follow the lead to Glenn. This also included the higher year students, who have already left, leaving only of course the ever prominent Team RWBY who were the best first years of their grade.

However, even if they were the best of their grade, their still children.

"Tch." Atalanta clicked her tongue, looking none pleased. "While I see the logic of using them, to use children as scouts. Honestly. Does this world not have grown warriors?"

"In this case no." Jason told her while still looking at his scroll. "Thus why they more or less accepted us. Since we're all more than skilled to handle this, protect them, and our knowledge of the Hassan. Speaking of which," He then looked through the corner of his eye, spotting a camera. "Be careful with what you say."

"Because people could use our knowledge against us?" Medea (Lily) asked with Jason nodding. "Okay."

"Good. Because the last thing we need is them hearing of any weakness and crap we could accidentally get out. Or worse, misunderstandings." Imagine if they thought they were working for an enemy. That would certainly suck. Heck, it would also give them the justification to beat them up. "In any case, until we're needed I guess we'll just relax or whatever." Like playing on his new scroll. He was rolling a gacha.

"Alright." Atalanta still looked at Jason suspiciously, though not without reason. I mean, he always had some kind of hidden plan or trick up his sleeve. Usually being _eleven _steps ahead instead of the usual two. So it felt off that he didn't have any weird hidden goals.

Well, maybe he did and just wasn't saying it. Wouldn't be the first time he had a plan and just didn't tell them. Shaking her head, Atalanta decided to just forget it and wait to see what will come out of this venture. Who knows, maybe something good will really come out of it.

The Archer Class Servant then decided to just train with her arrows to get more practice. Medea (Lily) also does the same only with spells. Her small body levitating as she spoke magical words with little sparks coming off her body. As for Hercules, he was also doing training.

"La….La...La-la…" Mainly trying to get his voice back. Looking at a song book-despite not knowing how to read it-and just kept saying the same word. Shame it was a coarse and stunted word with the sound being off and unnatural. Like a gorilla trying to sing. So not that different when she thought about it.

'_In any case, we'll need all the training we can get.' _Mount Glenn was said to hold lots of Grimm, more so than other places. While they were strong, they had to be careful and not get overwhelmed. Not to mention they had to babysit the kids going to said dangerous place. Honestly, this world was messed up. Having children go out and face these Grimm.

Yet she supposed that in this Singularity, they had no choice. Forced to grow up fast in the presence of constant danger. While these Grimm weren't as powerful as the beasts she faced with the Masters in the past, she won't get cocky. Nor look down on them. Such a thing could lead to death and loss.

'_Not to mention we have worse things to worry about.' _And no, it wasn't the White Fang. They weren't much of a threat, the real problem were the possible chances of a Servant being there. Particularly the Hassan. Atalanta recalled how Roman might be there in Glenn, the thief who worked with those Assassins.

While the Assassin Class is arguably the weakest of the Servant Classes, that didn't make them less of a threat. The trick in beating them was by using straightforward tactics and attacking them before they thought of a plan. Making certain they didn't get the jump on them.

On the bright side, thanks to Beacon they'll have plenty of chances to restock themselves with lots of Dust. That should be a big help later on. In fact, she noticed several students with quite a bit of Dust on them. With a smirk, Atalanta shook her hips as she decided to take a small leave of absence and see how much she can take. A girl does need some fine gems now and then.

"..." As she left, Jason looked up from his scroll, ignoring another loss. He then chuckled knowing fully well that Atalanta was about to rob some of the students blind. Maybe even the faculty staff as well. Now that impressed him.

His scroll then pinged. Looks like he was getting a message from Ozpin. That old man giving their scrolls the schools number and all that. Luckily for Jason, this time he could understand most of the message. Those children books being helpful, and him being a quick learner.

"Let's see here. Going to the forest." Guess he wanted him and his team to watch over some students as they did work handling four out of control King Taijitu in the forest. Probably a way to observe and assess their skill as well. Looks like they had some work ahead of them in the coming week and so on.

This should be fun.

* * *

Out in the forest, far from Beacon, a certain man was busy finding a new way in the dead region known as Glenn. Having been forced to locate for new ways just in case. Took some time, but yes, he eventually found just the spot.

"Right here." Roman said as he and one of the faunus, Perry, were overlooking a map. "There in this place should be a connection to Mount Glenn. Should be useful."

"So we're going over there sir?" Perry asked as he marked the spot while also scribbling X's.

"Yep." The thief said. "There should be an emergency train down there. One we could use and refashion for our own needs. Especially for a dump like this."

As the good old warning sides said, this place was a ruined place. He wasn't just talking about the above-ground either, but the underground too. Everywhere was full of filth, disease, a few skeletons they had to clear out, unstable Dust lying around, and of course Grimm. Were it not for the fact the Grimm left the underground city ages ago, then Roman and the White Fang would have had problems dealing with the creatures to get this place.

'_Not that this place is any better without Grimm.' _I mean, only a dark punk emo would like this place. Took forever to refashion it into the workable and slightly cleaner place it is now. Taking time, some equipment, and so on. Yet still a while away to months before they were fully ready.

To really get started, they needed a train. So if these maps are right, they'll find one around here and use it for their big goals. They could visit the spot in a week, where they could really get started then. Then after that, while all the students and Huntsmen of Vale and Beacon were busy with their new assignments of going outside the city and leaving the city momentarily defenseless, steal a few more supplies.

'_Then the train will be ready when the Vytal festival begins, and later end in ruin.' _Yep. Where Cinder will release chaos all over. White Fang already hunted down spots where Grimm were, marking them, and ready to pick them up later. All when the time came and as Cinder told them all, where Beacon would fall.

'_And yet,' _Roman thought as he sat down, waving Perry to leave. Slumping down in his little office. _'If Beacon falls, the Grimm will surely overrun Vale.'_

Then the city will be so jacked up, that nothing would work. I mean, Roman had no doubt that with all the Huntsmen the city might be saved, but pretty much certain things won't be going well for the underworld. After all, crime relied on a nice healthy city to prey upon, not one where people were being chased by Grimm and Huntsmen scouring around.

'_Meaning I'll be out of a job soon enough.' _Unless he moved to another of the three big cities. Like Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo. Though all had their own problems and competition, which wouldn't be fun to deal with. Like, at all.

Before the thief could continue thinking on this, his scroll got a buzz. He was getting a message. Checking it, he saw it was from Cinder. According to her, it stated the school would be sending students to go near areas where the White Fang presence may be. Also that she wanted to talk to him about recent failures like the good old Paladin. Uh, this again.

Fail a few times out of numerous successes, and boom, it was a problem.

Another message soon came. Stating that she'll be sending some extra muscle on his way. Muscle? His eyes then widened knowing full well who she meant. That spiky faunus freak who looked like trouble on first sight. Now isn't that perfect!

Trouble was just always knocking on Roman's door.

Knock-knock-knock!

"Who is it?" He then asked as the door was knocked.

"Us." The gave a silent scream and flinched as by the side of his desk the three Hassan were there. Having appeared from virtually nowhere. The thief looked at them, then the door, them, then the door again. Unsure how they even did that.

Then he just slumped over not caring. "Okay, what is it?"

Incredible how he can be casual at the drop of a hat.

"We discovered some Grimm a bit outside the city. Giant elephants from the look of it." Cursed Arm told him, the three usually exploring the city and dealing with any pesky Grimm.

"Do you need us to take them out?" Serenity asked.

"Nope." The thief told them. "Those are Golliath. And they don't bother fighting humans unless you provoke them. Just leave them alone and all, okay."

"Alright." Hundred Persona said. "Though, do you have any other tasks for us aside from killing Grimm. Like traitors or spies. Because dealing with Grimm is boring. Heck, I'll even take spying on competition instead."

The Hassan were many things, and not being bored was one of them. While they didn't mind killing the Grimm, doing so for a long time got very boring very fast. It was more troublesome for Cursed Arm the most as he was now missing one arm entirely. This was a new situation to him seeing as he doesn't recall losing that limb at all aside from that one Singularity.

Didn't help he essentially retired and rejoined his family and no longer fought. Yet here and now, he was fighting-even if only weak enemies-with one hand. A hand he doubted he could get back and use against the Servants likely after them. Sigurd and Jason come to mind.

'_Actually, am I even a Hassan at this point?' _He only became a Hassan because of that arm. Heck, not like he could be called Cursed Arm when he had no cursed arm in the first place. He and his fellow assassins looked for that blasted limb all night after the Atlas troops left the scene of the crime, yet it was gone.

Now, it could have vanished entirely. However, that limb was fully sentient, or at the least ravenous. So Cursed Arm was pretty sure that on the off chance his arm has stayed behind in this world, it would be attacking innocent people or something. Actually, it surprised him that he hasn't heard any news about sudden deaths.

"Right, almost forgot. Cursed Arm. You're relieved of duty."

Okay, that was surprising.

"Eh?" Serenity said with Hundred Persona giving a 'What?' at the same time.

"What?" Roman went as he then pointed at Cursed Arm's cut off limb. "You know that he doesn't have his useful-yet creepy-arm anymore. If anything, aren't you at risk without that limb?"

Essentially yes. Because that limb was really the only thing that even allowed him to fight Servants in the first place and serve as a killing blow to them. Otherwise, all he has left are some dirks that won't do much against those guys.

"Somewhat." Cursed Arm admits. "But only against truly strong opponents. Against ordinary men, I can still fight." He had his skill, strategy, and one good arm left. He can still fight. That, and he didn't want to live in the alleys. He always had to drive the homeless away, otherwise they attack him for being a White Fang member.

"Uh-hu." Roman didn't look convinced. Having seen Cursed Arm in action and using that twisted limb of his when facing tough enemies.

"Please let him stay." Serenity bowed to Roman. "Cursed Arm is still as good as always. He's a useful member of our group."

"Yep." Hundred Persona fully agreed. "He may not look it, but he's tough beneath that skinny body of his. I mean, you saw how easily he ran when those Atlasian troops came." True, very true. Cursed Arm was good at running. However…

"It still doesn't help we're now one less man here." Roman tells them. "I mean, we're facing a lot of enemies here, enemies that won't go easy. As far as I see it, we're in trouble unless we get some extra muscle." Roman then swerved his chair not looking at them, placing a cigar between his lips. "Man. A shame we can't get more allies on our side. Sumon a good assassin to help us out."

"Summon….Of course!" Cursed Arm then said as the eyes behind his ask lit up. His fellow Hassan looking at him funny with Roman turning back to face him.

"You got something?" He asked.

"I do." Cursed Arm gave a slight grin. "And while it may or may not work, may as well try." He's seen Chaldea do it loads of time. And while he would never understand how to do the mechanical version as Chaldea uses now, he still remembers the good old fashioned way. He could only hope of course that it actually worked since as far as he's aware, there's no Holy Grail here. That and maybe do it in secret as well. He suspected Roman would fire him if he saw him drawing on the ground with circles and runes he wouldn't understand.

* * *

**And there we have it. A small little refresher chapter before we get down to the serious business. The Argonaut will be going with Team RWBY to Mount Glenn with Cursed Arm ready to unleash a new summoning on the world. Chapter is much shorter than usual, but don't worry, I'll make it up with some longer chapters in the coming Breach Arc. But before that, we'll be focusing how RWBY will feel about their new guests as they travel to destroy some overgrown snakes. For those who read the manga, you'll now what this scene will lead to.**

**What will change? Who will show up? When will it occur?**

**Until Next Time.**

* * *

"Yummy." The shop sold lots of good ice cream, and Neo was giving Abigail a wonderful time. Eating different flavors that didn't even exist when the original Abigail was alive. Ah, what a blessing. Such a fine gift from the lord.

Neo also enjoys herself by pushing the tasty cold cream into her mouth with a smile on her face. Abigail likes her smile. It was very refreshing. Reminded her of her old friends back in Salem. Friends...that she kinda missed even now. Including the ones from Chaldea.

It's been a few days since her new father Roman left to do business. Neo and her having some fun during those days and enjoying themselves. With Neo teaching her new things. How to read, write, throw a dagger, and how to punch a person in the face. Even getting the privilege of watching Neo throw someone off a roof and into a dumpster. All in the span of the day Roman left.

Even better, she gotta watch those cool films that Neo allowed her to watch...Then hug her at night recalling those scary faces. Funny how a Servant like her with unnatural power was scared of such things, but she is.

"Hey Neo," Abigail then asks with Neo looking up. "When will father return?"

Neo made hand motions she was taught to understand, getting a _'Who knows' _and a _'Probably in a week' _and stuff like that. Abigail huffed a bit, already kinda missing him. But she had to learn to be independent. Like Neo, who was a strong willed woman that got to do her own things despite her young looks.

'_I bet the Masters will like her.' _Abigail then sighed, also missing them. Still no sign of the Masters at all. Though not a surprise. For small Singularities like this, she heard it could take weeks before the people of Chaldea can even register it then investigate it. So while it's been quite a while for Abigail and the other Servants here, for Chaldea it can only be hours to a few days.

'_And I want to enjoy this time I have so I'll have no regrets later on.' _With a smile, Abigail finished her ice cream and then got off her chair. Neo also finished her ice cream but then stole a tub of it when the register girl wasn't looking.

The two then leave to enjoy their day.

Neither realizing that just one week from now, a giant hole will be opening up with Grimm pouring out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

Two days before the deadly mission to Mount Glenn were soon near. Yet instead of preparing for the mission, instead, something else came up. Not packing food, getting clothes ready, or even supplies to travel this deadly mission. But instead, something else. Something better.

"What's your sword made of? How well do you fight? Why are you here? Are you super strong?" Getting the praise Jason _rightfully _deserved. Or at the least was being stared at with curiosity and interest and not like a pile of walking garbage. The main man himself smiling and relaxing on his chair while Ruby, starry eyed, was talking to him.

"Sure." He then said with a smile answering a question of her's without actually paying attention to what she said. Nearby Atalanta scowled at this sight and looked ready to punch him.

Today Team RWBY was assigned with Team JNPR to deal with four out-of-control Grimm somewhere in the Emerald Forest. Unfortunately for the former team, the first team already left, leaving behind RWBY. Naturally that made the team leader Ruby decide to chase after them. Of course that was only after they brought four special guests, aka, the Argonauts.

Since the professors at Beacon wanted to see what they could do and watch over the kids and maybe teach them they were sent with the students. It had nothing to do with the fact that they also have been doing nothing but eat and steal Dust from students at Beacon. Not one bit at all. Really.

"So, uh," Yang looked at Hercules, the big man himself. Staring at his masculine form with muscles that surpassed even hers, and that giant crude weapon of his. "You have a fighting style?" Hercules just snorted. "Okay then." Yang then went silent, finding this conversation to be awkward already.

Blake on the other hand stared at Atalanta. Wondering if she was working with the White Fang. Sure she saw her fighting at the docks, but mostly against Roman and his group. Was it possible she was a Fang member simply used to attack those who would corrupt the White Fang further. As she stared, Atalanta herself rolled her eyes. Wondering if she should say something about Blake's staring.

"..." As for Weiss herself, she just gawked at the bubbly Medea (Lily) who was skipping like a sweet girl her age should act.

"La-lala-lala!" All while shooting down any passing by Grimm with frightening accuracy. Using a semblance she has never seen before, not to mention being creeped out by that smile of hers. Weiss wasn't sure how she knew, but she felt certain that those upward lips were fake. This girl, despite her cheery personality, didn't feel real.

In any case, the eight have been walking for some time now. Simply keeping the status quo of their current mood and situation. Jason himself loving the questioning praise Ruby gave him. Praise, that was about to end about now.

"Okay, enough!" The one to break this mood was (predictably) none other than Weiss Schnee. Who glared at the four Heroic Spirits, or in her eyes, four dangerous criminals. Hands on her hips and a slight scowl on her lips. Yep. A bitch as far as Jason could tell. He knows he met many of those in his life. "Just _why _are you people here with us?" She demanded.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting answers." Weiss snided. "Because somehow our teachers have these _criminals _with us, even though last I checked they should be in a cell." I mean, did nobody remember the mass amount of damage these four have caused. As a person who checked the news, Weiss knew precisely what crimes they've done. "And don't think I haven't noticed you all stealing Dust at school. You especially." She glared at Jason. "I don't know how you stole the Dust from my weapon, but you _will _pay for it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jason just shrugged, looking innocent. Even though what she said was true. Thank goodness for Dust absorption abilities. Best part about that power, it leaves behind no trace aside from a lack of evidence. Man were those crystal high-quality.

Weiss just glared at him.

"Okay, now let's calm down Weiss-Cream." Yang said while ignoring the snort coming from Jason. "Remember what our teachers said. That they were helping us now for some time off their sentence."

"Right. Because Beacon has the authority to do that." Weiss sarcastically said. "Do the authorities even know they're at our school?"

"Nope." Jason proudly declared. "Ozpin made certain of it."

"What!" Weiss said in outrage. Blake also feeling the same.

"Why would Ozpin hide criminals like you without telling the police?"

"Like he did with you four." Jason playfully added. This made the girls surprised by this comment. Weiss instantly on the defense.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss scowled while crossing her arms. "As far as I'm aware, we have done nothing scandalous or destructive like you four."

"Yeah!" Ruby joined in as well, even if she was confused by what was happening. Yang just looked interested with a small smirk and Blake pondering what Jason meant by them being like his team. For a second, fearing they knew her identity.

"Simple really." Jason began with a cocky grin. "Last I checked, you four were at the docks where I'm certain such students shouldn't have even gotten involved." That made Blake freeze for a bit, remembering that night. Ruby also looked nervous remembering it as well. Jason kept on the attack.

"Plus I heard word that a few naughty kids were in town joining a terrorist group meeting." His whispers sounded like the devil revealing their sins. This time, all the girls freeze up, remembering the Paladin incident. The disaster that happened, with all four having felt secretly guilty of that incident. After all, had they not done what they did, there may have been a chance people wouldn't be sleeping on the streets with their apartments and items destroyed.

Not to mention the fact that technically, they should be in jail. What they did was far from a little misdemeanor. In a way, they were really lucky the cops haven't showed up to their dorm.

"So yeah," Jason grinned at them, something Yang wanted to punch. "You're no different from me."

Pow!

"Ah!" Yang punched him in the face, as he already pissed her off. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake turning their heads at record-speed. Their widened eyes gazed at her as she just stared at them.

"What?" Was all she had to say. They then looked at Jason's team expecting full on violence from them in response. Surely they would attack for what Yang stupidly did. Knowing full well they wouldn't win against them.

"Want a cookie?" Medea (Lily) asked Atalanta who nodded and took a cookie with a sweet smile. The Caster then giving one to Hercules who also chewed on it, enjoying the taste.

"Mye Nohse?" All while Jason rubbed his poor-and very broken-nose. His team acted as if it didn't even happen. The girls then just decided to continue moving, deciding that they should just keep on moving. Jason of course thought otherwise, but naturally nobody cared.

* * *

"Oh man, this is so tiring." Having walked some miles away, Jaune Arc of Team JNPR was taking a small break with the rest of his more useful team. Although they did slow down and stop for his sake.

"Come on Jaune, we're almost there." His ever useful, strong, determined, and honestly to sweet partner Pyrrha told Jaune. Looking down on him in worry, wondering if maybe he still had Dust particles inside him. Luckily, he didn't. He was just tired.

"C'mon leader!" Nora tried to cheerfully help by shaking Jaune. "We haven't even fought yet! We're so close. Right Ren?"

"We should be." Ren says as he looks around. Seeing some destruction from the trees. Noticing that only something big could have done it, and the long trails on the sand. They were closing in on it. Or should they say, them.

"In any case, we should prepare and regroup." Pyrrha said as she held her weapon tight. "We are facing four the serpent type Grimm King Taijutu to exterminate. Normally alone, yet these four are travelling together." Meaning they were smart. "Ren, you took one down during initiation if I recall."

"Yeah he did!" Nora praised Ren's name hugging him. The boy himself just gave a small smile and nodded.

"Uh," Jaune then looked up. "Here's a plan. Why don't we wait for RWBY. They can help us out."

"But weren't _you _the one who wanted to prove their determination and show his family he was good enough for this academy?" Pyrrha playfully said with Jaune just giving a nervous smile.

"Uh...me?" He chuckled.

"Yep." Pyrrha said as she lent him a hand. "Don't worry though Jaune, Team JNPR has this." Jaune looked up at the hand, smiled, and took it. Standing up big and tall with more confidence than he had earlier.

"Yeah we do." He declared with Nora clapping with Ren and Pyrrha looking satisfied by his answer. The four renewed to finish this mission. Jaune then remembered something from before they left. "Oh yeah, which reminds me. I heard those four were joining Team RWBY." At that, Pyrrha frowned. Like her leader and Team RWBY, she was in the now how of the team known as the Argonauts and how they were now working with Beacon on 'mutual' goals.

"I don't trust them." She said, and rather wise of her to. Her instinct telling her they were up to something. Is she ever right.

"True enough." Ren agreed, recalling them. "While they presented themselves well, they were clearly hiding something. The one called Jason the most." Ren was no fool. While all four were hiding something, that man was the most to be wary of. While he didn't look like much compared to his other teammates, the vibes he gave off was something else compared to them. Like he was a Beowolf trying to pass off as a sheep.

"In my opinion, it's Jason we should be more wary of." Ren states to them. "He tries anything funny, we take him out."

"Like with his knees." Nora grinned taking out her hammer. For once Ren didn't disagree.

"Not that I was planning to, but sure." Jaune rubs the back of his head, remembering his fight with that guy. Awfully suspicious he was suddenly working with the Huntsmen. He must have a plan. Surely he didn't join just to spite Roman like he said. There must be more to it than just that. "But until he makes a move, for now we mu-Oh my God!" Suddenly he screamed as a giant maw nearly bit his head off.

This got the entire team to stop talking and get serious. A good thing to because now they have company.

"Graaaa!"

A company of four to be precise. Giant bodies of black and white with two heads on each end. Slithering out from the trees having stayed hidden wisley to catch the four off their guard. Were it not for Jaune's training, he would have surely died as these Grimm have killed many other people.

They were immense in size, the Taijitu sporting many fangs in both jaws, with a long, black forked tongue to boot. It has two halves that are joined in the center with a head at each end.

Even worse, all four showed up to party.

"Unm, let's do this." Jaune said weakly while lifting up his sword.

All eight heads struck.

* * *

Blake kept walking on as she usually did, though now she was looking at Atalanta more and more in between. Her curiosity of her busting yet always restrained. She had many questions for her. Like, who was she, how is she so strong, is she part of the White Fang, and why is she working for scum like Jason? So many questions, yet no answer.

"Just ask you question already." Atalanta said coldly, not liking being stared at. Having felt the faunus gaze for quite a while now, and was growing intolerant of it. Blake gulped, having not expected that, but calmed down.

"Right." She said regaining composure. "I was just wondering, if you were part of the White Fang?"

"No." Atalanta instantly said, not even looking at Blake. "I have nothing to do with those terrorists."

"Really?" This time it was Yang to ask. "Because I thought you guys were working with them."

"As if!" Jason said with a now fixed nose, courtesy of Medea (Lily). "Like we would be working with those beasts!" Blake glared at him for that word, but Jason continued on. "I mean, no way we're working with those jerks! The only thing they're good for is being robbed."

"Yeah!" Medea (Lily) cheered. "We robbed them good!"

"Wait a second," Weiss then said. "You stole from the White Fang?"

Hercules grunted in agreement.

"So cool!" Ruby said while Yang agreed. Weiss on the other hand totally disagreed.

"You _stole _from the White Fang!?" She then pointed at Medea (Lily). "Not to mention bringing a little girl with you!"

"Little girl?" Jason then looked at said little girl and laughed. "Pha! Please! She might look like this, but Medea (Lily) is actually an old ha-!" It happened very quickly, in an instant. To see and know what happened, all one had to do was look at Medea (Lily). Her sweet smile, her lovely eyes, and her delicate soft hands holding her staff. Her lips opened up...then speaking a spell that increased her speed beyond the human level, then used that speed to move her staff to softly hit Jason's jaw.

Then everything went back to normal.

"-guaasbjdd!" To everyone's surprise, Jason's jaw exploded in what could be described as a loud sound going off going crack! While there was nothing gory, it was disturbing to see a shattered jaw up close and clearly incapable of proper movement. His tongue flapping out.

"Oh Jason!" Medea (Lily) grabbed his jaw, touching it rather roughly while applying her healing magic on it. "I'm just a kid." She giggled before twisting the mangled bone and rearranging it roughly back in place much to Jason's muted screams. Atalanta and Hercules looking away, not wanting to get on her bad side. Team RWBY looking a bit scared by what they just saw and witnessed. Their preservation instinct tells them that they shouldn't cross this little girl.

At all.

"Soooo," Yang decided to move the conversation away while Medea (Lily) used whatever her semblance is and spoke to Atalanta. "What exactly do you get for working with us. Time off your criminal sentence."

"Something like that." Atalanta said, believing it was similar. "After that, we will do whatever crazy plan Jason wants for us."

"Hold on, Jason?" Weiss looked at the man who surprisingly wasn't crying despite the pain in his eyes. "You guys actually listen to that maniac? If anything, from the way I see it, he's the one that got you in this mess, right?"

"Correct."

"Indeed."

Atalanta and Medea (Lily) agreed at the same time while Hercules nodded.

"Then why do you even bother listening to him? He seems like a bad influence." Not to mention insane considering all the stunts he pulled in Vale. "Why not leave him for a better life than crime. Maybe get a proper job and integrate back in society." They all seemed rather nice.

Hercules shook his head, and patted Jason on the back showing he was with him all the way.

Crack!

Too bad it only served to mess up his positioning and break his healing jaw further. Ouch. But hey, he got the message across. He wasn't the only one either.

"Never!" Medea (Lily) hastily said. "A life without Jason-Sama is no life at all." She then hugged him close to her body and had one hand healing him with the other touching his back, sneakily touching his butt much to his distress. "He's my hubby!" That sounded very wrong.

"Loath as I am to say this," Her face really did look sour at what she was about to say. "But while insane as he is, he is someone I can rely on when it comes to planning for the future." A master strategist who made steps beyond steps, and knew what he was doing the vast majority of the time. While she won't mind ditching him if it comes down to it, it would be advantageous if she stuck with him for now. He was a failure as a person, but a capable leader that was equal to the Fujimaru twins.

"Finally you brat!" Jason shouted at Medea (Lily) who smiled even when hit as he began striking her head. "What the hell took you so long!?"

A shame he was like this.

Ruby was about to say something about the obvious abuse but then stopped when she, her team, and the Argonauts then heard it.

"Graaaaa!" A roar.

"Ahhhhh!" And a little girl's scream.

"It's Jaune!" Ruby said as she bursted into rose petal and went into the direction of the sound, the rest of her team along with the Argonauts followed close behind. Though as they ran, Hercules sensed something and quickly turned around. Just in time to as a bloody red spear then came and clashed with his weapon.

"Woah!" Yang said as everyone stopped to see what had just happened. Everyone was shocked at how Hercules actually saved them. Such a shame they stopped though, otherwise they would have kept running without seeing him.

"You." Jason said with Atalanta holding her bow and Medea (Lily) casting a spell. Hercules growled at the presence of this man. The younger girls felt a chill in the air as from the forest, someone stepped out.

"A...faunus?" Blake said, unaware of how wrong she is. The spear thrown soon returning back to the person who seemed more akin to a monster than any man or faunus. A sick grin shown on his expression with a row of sharp teeth. Very sharp teeth. Having red spikes all over with a hood on him and a frightening tail. He looked like a beast wearing man's skin. Wearing bone-like armor that suited him to well.

"Well now, guess we meet again Argonauts." He then waved his hands, where a bunch of Grimm came out. All of them snarling as they gazed at the group of eight. "It's so nice to meet you guys after so long. No, really. Haven't seen any other Servants aside from those with Salem."

"Salem?" Jason arched a brow, then turned to see the four girls bringing out their weapons. He then put a hand in front of them to stop what they were doing. "I wouldn't do that," He told them. "This guy is _way _above your league….And ours to." With the exception of one Argonaut, the rest wouldn't stand a chance against this monster. Unless of course, they worked together.

The monster man known as Berserker or Cu, grinned as he then looked at the kids. "This is between me and them. So get out of here runts, not my mission to kill little girls."

"I'll show you little gi-." Before Yang could finish, Atalanta looked at her with a serious expression. To all of them.

"Leave." She told them while taking out her bow. "We have this."

"Oh yes you do." Cu laughed as he swung his lance and gazed at them with such bloodshot eyes. "Because if you stay, well, while I won't kill you," He turned to his Grimm who all growled at their presence. Sensing their negativity. "Besides, it's been so long since I had a real challenge. In fact, tell you what, let's make a deal." Berserker pointed at Hercules with his lance. "You leave the big guy, the rest of you can go."

"There's no way we'll leave him to you!" Weiss declared feeling it was wrong to leave a man behind.

"Deal." Not Jason though.

"Eh!" Ruby looked at Jason. Shocked by his decision."B-but! Isn't he your friend?"

"Of course he is." Jason said as he began walking away with Atalanta and Medea (Lily), leaving Hercules behind who drew out his weapon. "Which is why I'll trust him to finish the job. Isn't that right Hercules?"

Hercules grunted in approval. Feeling good about his chances against the Berserker. Something the second Berserker noticed as he grinned. Feeling that Hercules was a bit more different than he usually was. How nice. He then looked at Jason with his grin, "Thanks for the deal Jason. Although, what are you planning?"

While he didn't care much about Jason, and knew of his reputation as a scumbag, he also knew he wasn't one to ditch comrades, even those he dislikes, behind. So he would undoubtedly come back for Hercules somehow. Meaning the gears in the Sabers heads were turning, and clearly thinking of something to possibly defeat him. Not that he minded, as it was his duty to attain victory even from increasing odds. That is what a king is supposed to do.

"...You'll see." Jason said as he and everybody else continued moving. Leaving the two Berserkers behind while the Grimm then formed a wall surrounding them both. Granted, Hercules could easily break through it, but he won't. The giant man gazing at the second Berserker with eyes, not of madness, but of his newfound intelligence.

"You. You're different." Cu said as he readied himself with Hercules doing the same. "I like that." The two then vanished away...with the air then being pushed away and the ground cracking as they reappeared in front of one another and clashing their weapons. All while a girl in red looked at them from afar and smirked.

* * *

**Looks like I'll be showing two battles after all. The one with our eight-headed friend and the battle between Berserkers. I hope you'll enjoy what's to come next fellas. Until Next Time.**

* * *

It was almost time to head out and go.

Saber (Lily) and Jeanne finished eating their ice cream and had left the store. Both smiling as they left, having enjoyed their day. Their 'father' had already given them money to enjoy their little outing, and had no trouble at all.

Well, okay, maybe a little. Some creeps came to them and tried to grab them, said they were just right and looked good for them. Even creepily said they'll make them feel good. Their make-hift lance and sword easily beat them to a broken mess, with them crying over how they lost. That'll teach them when they're in jail.

"So, is that your Master?" Jeanne asked Saber (Lily) who was texting. The two having gotten the handle on the reading problem much better than Sigurd who has finished learning the alphabet here.

"Yep." Saber (Lily) gave a toothy grin, showing her pearly whites to the world. "Just asking him how he's doing and all that." He was doing fine. In fact, he was already making progress on his training. Saying he could now do _fifteen _push-ups instead of the usual ten before collapsing into a sweaty mess. At least he was trying.

"In any case," Jeanne said, hopping a bit. "I can't wait for this Vytal festival. It sounds like so much fun!"

"Uh-hu." Saber (Lily) also enjoys that thought. Marching band, parades, confetti, and other cool stuff. Not as cool as Nero Fest, but fun either way. All the people were fighting, just like how Servants fought in the stadium. The food, cheers, and people roaring. Ah, good times.

"I hope 'dad' will be able to join." Saber (Lily) giggled knowing their so-called father was a busy man.

"Indeed." Jeanne cupped her little hand on her chin. "Maybe he'll use this time to relax and take a break. He likes being busy for some reason."

"Maybe he's a workaholic." Saber (Lily) suggested as she moved her blonde hair past her ear.

"Maybe." Jeanne agreed. "But anyway, I just hope he can have fun for what's to come."

"Yeah!" The two girls then kept on moving with their sweet smiles and laughs. Oblivious to the shady happenings in the city and what may or may not come. Though they will definitely be involved later on. After all, in a few days people will see their butts saved by two little girls covered in Grimm blood.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

For a while now, Cu had been bored. Really bored in fact.

Unlike his usual standard self, as an Alter he possessed different feelings and thought process compared to him. He was Cu, yet totally different. He had the same memories as Cu, yet saw through these memories from a different viewpoint. His 'birth' being caused by that crazy pink haired girl back when Chaldea was dealing with the Singularities. Now capable of being summoned.

Chaldea was an interesting place, but he always felt bored there. The only thing he could do was training-which meant no killing-or joining in battles as the Masters faced the Singularities. Such a shame only a few Servants enjoyed the thrill of a life and death battle like him.

Then the accident happened. When that fool Jason caused the Rayshifting to go completely haywire, and bam! Suddenly he was in some place with a broken moon, signifying he definitely wasn't on regular earth anymore. Some Singularity gone wrong, or something else in the matter. Facing demonic beasts he later learned were called Grimm.

Weak things really. Not much of a challenge. Then he met those guys who promised him that if he worked for them, he'll be able to get a challenge later on. Even having met other Servants who were also promised their own little thing.

Now was the time to cash it in.

"I have to admit Berserker!" Cu Alter roared as he slashed his spear in an upward blow, only to be blocked by the crude yet effective weapon Berserker wielded. "You're a lot different from our old spars!"

Berserker said nothing as he instead moved forward and stomped down, the dirt cracking below his weight. He then tried cleaving Cu Alter in two by trying to bisect him. Grinning, Cu Alter blocked it with Gae Bolg and was pushed a few feet away. Cu Alter used that chance to then twist around and slam Berserker with his tail. The spiked appendage actually pierced through a bit onto Berserker's skin and sent him away.

The man turned mad by the enchantment falling into trees that fell on him. Not that it lasted long, as the trees were then blown away by pure force as Berserker came out. Wiping off the blood and healing up in seconds.

'_Looks like I was right.' _Cu Alter thought as he ran towards Berserker and tried to cut him up by using his spear and moving it at impossible angles that shouldn't be capable of happening. Berserker then moved away at precise movements then tried grabbing him with a meaty fist. _'He's weaker.' _Cu Alter moved away quickly and jumped bak, then threw his trusted spear to make a hole in Berserker's head only for the beast to jump away in time.

Cu Alter simply focused and had Gae Bolg return to him as he finished his observation of Berserker. Now knowing he was indeed weaker from what he recalled. Not that he was any different. Heck, he realized he couldn't use his usual powers without extending them to quickly and possibly vanish. So he's been conserving power while doing some training with the beasts he came across.

'_So then how is he still having a good amount of power?' _As Berserker Class, most of the heroes summoned under it usually wasted their mana at absurd rates. Usually killing the average mage from amna depletion, which is tied to their life force. Only a few could handle them properly, and even then it isn't easy.

Yet Berserker here looked fine. Heck, he moved quicker too. Plus his eyes...they weren't the usual self he saw.

'_Yeah!' _Cu Alter thought as he sidestepped another blow from Berserker's weapon then punched him in the face. Using his other hand to then hack at his feet with the tip of Gae Bolg. Berserker then punched him on the chest, feeling some bones creak under pressure with a few cracking. _'Definitely different.'_

Cu Alter of course was the same. Normally as an Alter he wouldn't feel excitement at all from a fight. Yet for some reason like his usual self, he did. Like Berserker, he was different as well.

"Hahaha!" And he loved it!

As the two Servants clashed, the area around them was slowly becoming a giant mess.

Trees were torn off from their roots or splintered in half. Rocks were pulverized and reduced to pebbles. Dust was everywhere and splotches of blood were around here and there. All while the two grown men were screaming as they each attacked one another with little regard to the surrounding area.

Their spectators, the Grimm, were watching still. Watching the bloodbath going on yet felt no compulsion to attack them. Not just because of their commands, but also because they felt little to no negativity at all from these monsters among man. The two may have been fighting to what appears to be the death, yet to the more insightful person they would realize that it was actually a combat of fun and games to them.

And that was more terrifying.

"Man these guys are freaks." Up above on a tree just a bit far away from the battle, Mercury was watching over them. Having been told by Cinder to observe to see the enemy and by extension their own ally's own strength. He could say with pleasure and fear that they weren't weak and could probably kill most Huntsmen and Huntresses with ease.

Mercury then felt he saw enough and decided to leave the raging man and faunus alone to their battle. No way was he getting himself involved with that he was climbing down the tree, he then heard a loud crash from elsewhere. Looks like other exciting things were happening as well.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Jaune screamed as he blocked a giant maw from devouring him alive with his shield. Bashing the beast away with aura then trying to cut some of its skin.

"Shraaa!" It didn't work.

Not that his team was having it any easier, as all four of them were struggling. Even Pyrrha, arguably the strongest fighter in their team, was having difficulty with these Grimm. Showing just how strong and intelligent they were.

"Man!" Nora shouted as she used her hammer to send her in the air flying, before whacking a Taijutsu in the head dead-on before getting flung away. The girl sending numerous grenades while landing with a loud thud feet first. "These guys can sure take a hit."

"Correct!" Her partner Ren agreed as he ran on one of Grimm's lengthy body and tried shooting at the head. Dodging the second head from behind by backflipping and shooting at it as well. "They are more stronger and well coordinated than the one I fought at initiation." By a good number too.

"Be careful everybody!" Pyrrha commented as she jabbed her spear at one head before blocking it with her shield. Her eyes gazing at the threat and the high number of heads they faced, which was eight. "We have to keep moving. If we get surrounded then we're done for!"

"Easier said than done!" Jaune lamented as he jumped up avoiding another deathly strike before slashing at it. This time he managed fine as he actually hit one of the fangs of the beast which soon fell off.

"Shraaa!" To bad that only made the Grimm mad as it struck at him more relentlessly than before.

"Youu gottaaa beee kidddiing meee!" Jaune screamed as he once more did his best to survive.

"..." Something of course observed the boy went to look at the massive four King Taijutu Grimm. Crawling onto a tree to get ready.

While that happened the four students were still trying their best to win. All of them using teamwork and eye-coordination to avoid any lethal bites and being entrapped by the Grimm. Ren would use his weapons to keep back Grimm by aiming at the eyes, Pyrrha herself bashing them with her shield alongside Jaune and Nora just being Nora.

"Shra!" Pyrrha jumped up and avoided a lunge from the giant snake head. As she looked around and saw that the other heads were busy, the Invincible Girl saw this as her chance to make some damage. Using her ever useful weapon Milo she had her spear-like-sword ai to slice up the Grimm. Unexpectedly though, the skin he tried to attack didn't work at all. Instead her weapon slipped off without making even a mark.

"Their skin is slippery!" Pyrrha told her team to let them know to avoid trying to cut them up as it would be futile. Her weapon then changed into something rather akin to a gun. "My blades not able to cut through it."

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Though her bullets were able to do some harm.

Nora grinning as she then pushed a button on her precious hammer. The small mechanism inside it changes to allow a small yet powerful propulsion device to gain more momentum. "If we can't cut em..Then let's _smash _them!" She roared with glee. The mechanism then allowed her to move her hammer with greater speed as it slammed into the head of one of the King Taijitu heads.

"One for you!" She said before her eyes turned to see the second snake head attempt to attack her. She flicked the switch again as she then twisted her body. Nora then raised her hammer again and hit the lower jaw of her would-be attacker. "And one for you!"

As Nora laughed, her partner Ren was also observing the snake Grimm like Pyrrha and attempting to find any weak points. Sadly, this version of the Taijutu was stronger than the one he faced. Being unable to properly get good blows with his weapon at all.

"We can't cut through their scales!" He declared as he flipped over and landed on another Taijutu ready to jump away. "Aim for their eyes, heads, or mouths." Those were the only viable options to hit. "Also..watch out for their fangs."

"Like I didn't know that!" Jaune said as he stabbed his sword into one of the double headed Grimm's eye then running away as the snake screeched from the attack. He was getting quite a few hits in.

"Hey Ren!" Nora then came slamming another head away as it screeched in pain. "You think their bite is venomous?"

"Nora…" Ren sighed as he dodged another lunge. "Considering the size of their teeth, it won't be the venom that kills you." He deadpanned.

While the duo of _N_R did their job, Jaune landed at the edge of a cliff panting. At the very least his training with his now gone father gave him more stamina. Still, this battle was lasting longer than he'd like. "This is exhausting…" He moaned.

He then slapped himself and got a twinkle in his eyes. "Come on Arc, don't be like that!" He told himself. "You can do this. Otherwise Cardin, dad, and especially your sisters will make fun of you!" Not to mention after all that training to boot.

It was then Arc heard the rustle from above. Hearing it, he looked up, wondering if it was a cat or a squirrel. It was there he realized it was neither nor any other small creature as instead it was actually a small strange Grimm with a skull shaped head and tentacles. Yikes!

"What is that? A new type of Grimm?" Of course before he could figure out the answer, he was taken aback by the loud hissing as he quickly turned. There in a moment before him was one of the heads of the King Taijutu he was facing. The very same one he knocked out a fang and slashing the eye.

"Oh crap!" Jaune yelled as he saw no time at all for him to escape. It looked like this was his end.

Luckily-or unluckily-at the last moment he was saved. Because it was then he saw movement from the tree and saw the small Grimm latch onto the head of the Grimm. To bad that didn't make things better, as while it lurched back it wan't in a good way.

"HSSSSSSS!"

Not good at all.

The loud screech got everybody's attention. Even the Grimm. The giant snakes went to check up on their comrade to see what was wrong, not wanting to be a number short against these humans for the matter. That would be their undoing though. Because as soon as they got close, a thin long tentacle touched them and merged.

"What!?" Pyrrha went not liking this behavior.

"What are they doing?" Ren agreed with Nora wide eyed and mouth open.

As for Jaune, his eyes then saw it. The way the middle end of the Grimm were getting closer together. Their armor growing rapidly and the way they all coiled up. Noticing how they didn't look like four snakes...but one.

"What the..!? Are they...Merging into one Grimm!?" He would be sadly right. Because no sooner had he said that the strange transformation was complete. All eight heads now have one unified body with additional armor on them looking none worse to wear. Except for the fact that now they looked more fearsome compared to before. All while deep within the Grimm from before laid in the darkness with red glowing eyes.

The newly formed Grimm itself on the other hand felt great. Powerful even. The four separate Grimm had always been strong individually, yet now they felt even more powerful. Faster. Stronger. More capable than ever.

"Oh boy." Pyrrha said as she saw the numerous eyes then facing her.

In fact. The new Grimm may as well test their strength on someone like her. With speed never seen before, they struck with the Invincible Girl just _barely _able to even dodge the multiple ran backwards yet that wasn't enough as Jaune himself noted when running side by side with the Grimm at the top of the cliff he was on.

'_What did that little Grimm just do!' _He thought as he ran. _'This thing is so much more stronger. If it makes it's way into Vale…' _Jaune's mental train thought then stopped as he saw his partner slow down. Unable to move further due to exhaustion with the Grimm taking this opportunity as a chance to kill her. "Pyrrha!" Jaune roared!

"You will not hurt that child."

Then from nowhere, two arrows came and [perfectly lodged themselves onto the head about to kill Pyrrha's own two eyes. Fire and ice bursting from either side indicating they had Dust on them, and causing just as much pain as possible as the head roared in anguish.

"!?" Stopping, Jaune looked back and there he saw...three of the criminals from before. The cat faunus in green having shot those arrows with godly skill as the female archer just looked at the sight of this overgrown worm.

"Well then, what good target practice." She said coldly as she got a few more arrows, glad she used the Dust ones. One advantage her old arrows as a Servant didn't have, even if they did have more power behind them. "Medea (Lily), if you will."

"Of course." From her staff the small child then shot multiple bursts of energy which all struck the Grimm's hide causing them pain. Jaune looking on in shock at how easily they were pushing back the Grimm in just a single moment. Heck, they just arrived here to boot!

More shots then came and while it didn't cause much harm as the first two, it did annoy the creature as soon four more individuals came out. It was none other than Beacon's famed first year team, Team RWBY.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Team JNPR!" Ruby Rose called out as she and her team landed just some meters away . "Team RWBY-"

"And the Argonauts!" Jason butted in.

"-are here to-" Ruby then stopped as she saw the Grimm in front of her. Only one reaction came from her face. "What the...Ewwww!" What is that!?

"A hydra!" Jason said in excitement.

"No you dunce!" Weiss then called him out for his inaccuracy. "That's a King Taijitu...or at the very least, it looks like it? I've never seen one like this before."

"Does seem like a hydra from legend." Medea (Lily) said as the members of JNPR still continued to fight against it. "Although very different since it's like this."

"Wait. Have you faced something like that before?" Yang asked as she shot some hot bullets at the creature. Not that it did nothing but annoy them further.

"Of course we-Get down!" Jason yelled as he then ran. Team RWBY and the female Argonauts then looked at him as he escaped.

"Shraaaa!" Then realized why.

"Damn you Jason!" Atalanta shouted as she jumped off the cliff avoiding a massive bite. Medea (Lily) giggling as she flew off while the rest of RWBY leapt away in time. Ruby quickly examined the Grimm and knew in an instant that it was different from the usual Grimm she has faced before. Not just because of its size, but because of the way the Grimm acted and how it moved with both ferocity yet with hidden intelligence.

She wasn't the only one either. As he slid down the cliff, Jason took a look at this strange Grimm and saw that its actions, while wild, were more tamed to the Grimm he's seen before. He made a small smile wondering if this is what Hercules felt when he faced the legendary Hydra.

Grinning, he raised his sword and said but one thing. "Attack!"

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"With pleasure."

Atalanta and Medea (Lily) were quickly on board.

'_This is possibly the biggest and strongest Grimm we have faced.' _Ruby thought as she saw her team attacking. Yang's punches doing no good, Pyrrha and Weiss's attacks also ineffective. Even Nora was being launched away. Ruby closed her eyes as she thought what to do...then opened them with determination befitting her. _'We need to coordinate our attacks!' _She then shouted at her team members with earnest shouting, "Let's do this RWBY!"

"Yes!" All her teammates said as they began striking harder. Ruby herself uses her semblance to speed up and get close to the massive Grimm. She made instant strikes with her scythe being strong enough to at least make a few marks here and there. Though the most damage obviously came from Jason's own allies who kept bombarding the Grimm causing it to focus most of its heads on them.

"Tch!" Atalanta thought as she kept dodging while simultaneously shooting her arrows from the attack. Medea (Lily) doing the same though her rate of fire decreased compared to Atalanta. They were doing good, but this wasn't enough.

'_What can we do,' _Ruby thought.

* * *

"Come on! What else can you do!?" Cu Alter roared as he extended his tail and used it to hit the ground. Dust flew around the two combatants blocking their sight. Their keen senses however proved otherwise that they weren't completely blinded. Evidenced when Hercules used his weapon to block a blow from a grinning Cu Alter's spear which was meant to strike his heart.

Hercules grunted as he then stomped on the ground making a miniature earthquake. Cu Alter lost his stance for a moment but quickly regained composure. He then saw a fist coming at him and blocked it again. The two glaring at one another with neither looking away.

Suddenly Cu Alter's tail went and moved to wrap it's spiked appendage onto Hercules leg. He pulled and the great Berserker fell down onto his back. Man having a tail was useful. Cu Alter didn't know why he never used it like this in past battles. Luckily he met that weird scorpion fella who was more proficient with his tail to get the idea in the first place.

Using this chance, Cu Alter did a small jump and tried to stab him only for Hercules to roll over just in time. With a grunt Hercules then used his fist to hit the ground causing another small shaking. He then grabbed Cu Alter's legs and threw the hero of Ireland off his balance and onto the ground.

Hercules then got back up and gave a silent roar as he then lifted his weapon and brought it down with a lot of force.

"Ha!" Instead of looking panicked Cu Alter instead grinned as he blocked it with his spear. The weapon given to him by his master, practically indestructible. Still, the spiked Servant could feel the force of the attack as his own muscles shock and bones crack, the ground before him shaking with such noise and becoming a hole. As expected of one of the most powerful heroes in the Throne. Still, he wasn't going to let this fight end so soon.

Using a similar move from that crazy-ass scorpion faunus, Cu Alter had the tip of his tail dig into the ground and then used the powerful appendage to lift himself up with it. The Berserker looked slightly surprised seeing this. Chuckling, he then launched himself at Hercules and brought them both down. He then sat up and began punching the Berserker in the face.

Growling, Hercules grabbed one of the coming fists and _crushed _it.

"Like that'll do anything!" Cu Alter grinned not even acknowledging the pain and just kept using his one other good fist. Also using his tail's spikes to create gashes on the Berserker body. It seemed Hercules just may be in trouble.

However, as his best friend Jason would say whenever he was in trouble…

"I'm Hercules!" He spoke so loudly-at the cost of damaging his vocal cords more-that it felt as if the very air shock. Birds flocked away, wolves ran, and other animals sprinted off in fear. Though none were more shocked than Cu Alter, as he nor anybody in Chaldea has ever _once _heard the giant man's voice. This visibly stunned him.

"Die." Which came at the cost of a massive fist to the gut. Cu Alte spitting blood as he felt his own ribs crack and crack. A few even breaking. He was a lot tougher than he looked, so he won't die from this and will recover in time. Still, for the time being he was out of the fight. As instantly the power behind that punch sent him flying away. Hercules watching as the enemy soon vanished.

With a grunt, Hercules rubbed his throat while also paying attention to his surroundings. Noticing the Grimm were now agitated and ready to attack. Seems without Cu Alter, they were now back to their usual state of mind.

Also...That person who had been watching for a while now. The one who had been with Cu Alter. He was gone now, but it made Hercules wary of why he was here. Though now that he had a clear head, he could make a few good guesses. Not to mention he knows for the matter Cu Alter will be back in due time.

"Gra!" That would have to wait for now though. He had both Grimm to squash, and if he was right, a screaming Jason to save.

* * *

"Someone save me!" Jason shouted as two heads of the fused King Taijutu tried biting his butt off. Atalanta landed in front of him and shot two arrows full of fire Dust into the beasts' open maws. Jason used that time to run with Atalanta rolling her eyes as she just kept shooting.

"Just how tough is this thing." Yang roared as she punched the head of one of the snakes, yet made no dent. She then jumped away when one of the other heads tried eating her and shot at it, yet made no difference.

"It's tough!" Nora disappointingly said not liking that she couldn't break any bones. She flew through the air with Maginhold and shot grenades which served as a smokescreen for her to get away before her head was ripped up by some fangs.

'_Just how are we going to stop this?' _Ruby thought as she saw everyone was having a tough time to deal with this thing. The only two who could make damage were the two Argonauts and they were being pushed back as the Grimm saw them as the biggest threat. She then heard some roars and realized more Grimm were coming, probably having heard the fighting. That was bad, they didn't need more Grimm than this already. What to do?

"Ruby!" She then heard her name being called out from Jaune. She turned as she was in midair shooting, and saw him waving his sword at her.

"Jaune?"

"The base!" He then shouted suddenly. "They're connected at the base!" He then jumped forward and landed on his feet roaring at her saying, "They're some weird little guy down the-Woah!" Again he was attacked. Luckily for him, once more Pyrrha saved him as she grabbed onto him and carried him princess style.

"The little guy. Good thinking Jaune she congratulated him.

"Aw this is humiliating. I always need my butt saved." He moaned.

"Ha! What a loser!" Jason said laughing at Jaune while pointing at him. A Taijutu was about to eat him only for Atalanta to come down and shoot a few arrows inside its mouth and both scorching and icing it with a mix of erratic gravity Dust. She then growled as she saw her leader not even realizing he had been saved, let aside thanking her for it. Jerk!

As for Ruby herself, she used her semblance to turn to rose petals and go higher. There she then saw herself high enough to be facing the top and center of the Grimm. Her eyes then spotting something in the mass of that creature with tentacles hidden in the shadows.

"I see it!" She realized, smiling as now they knew a weakness.

It was then as she was falling down to the ground one of the heads noticed her. It opened it's maw and bit down onto the ground, where it then ripped out a piece of the ground off and threw it at her.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"I got it!" Her sister said as she came to her aid, using her gauntlets to give her lift to the rock heading for her baby sister. With a grunt she punched it ferociously and cleaved it in two, s ending the pieces back at the Grimm.

As for Ruby, once she landed she ran away with Weiss by her side.

"Ruby!" Weiss called to her. "I heard, and are you certain there's a Grimm there?"

"Yep. Positive."

Weiss looked at the beasts and realized something. "Must be a possession type Grimm. I faced one once at training, but I never knew it could fuse Grimm together." Just shows that there are all sorts of Grimm out there.

"That doesn't change the job though." Ruby grinned as she looked and saw how everybody was fighting. Blake with her clones, Yang's punching, Nora's smashing, Jaune and Pyrrha's tag-team, Ren's slashing and even the Argonauts, sans Jason who was just sitting on a rock relaxing, doing their best. "We're going to take that thing down, and beat it!"

"Raaaaaaa!"

Everyone then stopped, hearing a loud roar. One that stopped the conflict for at least a moment, everyone freezing thinking more Grimm were here. This included the Grimm itself, the merged beast then turning all eight heads from where the source came from with the humans and faunus doing the same.

Jason himself narrowing his eyes as he and everyone then saw the source.

"A...Beowolf?" Blake said as true to her words, at the nearby cliff was indeed a Beowolf Grimm. This one though was much different from the average one however. Being much larger than the average Beowolf, with thick yet cracked armor, massive jaws, and longer claws.

"Atalanta." Jason calmly said. "Arrow."

Instantly she obeyed, and shot an arrow faster than any vehicle. In less than a second it was already near the beast's face...Only to be instantly grabbed and then thrown aside as it exploded from the wind Dust crystal she placed on it. Atalanta then realizing what was going on.

"You." It was the Grimm, the very same Grimm she and the others met all that time ago. Months ago. The same Grimm that retreated after they killed off it's pack. The very one that had recognized her nearby scent and followed her all the way to here to see the infamous four King Taijutu it heard about.

Then, with the mockery equivalent of a human grin, it howled.

The two Beacon teams raised their weapons, thinking he was calling for back-up.

"Shit!" Jason knew otherwise, as he then looked at Medea (Lily). "Kill that thing." He then pointed, not at the Beowolf Alpha, but at the merged Grimm. The Caster Class Servant raised her staff to shoot her mana at the beast.

Crack!

Only to be hit by a rock from the Alpha Beowolf, throwing her concentration off for that single moment. That was all the fused Grimm needed as before anybody else could act, it screeched and had all eight heads slam themselves onto the ground itself. Rocks, pebbles, dust, and dirt flew everywhere as it enveloped it's form. A loud thrashing was heard with the sounds of digging caught by their ears.

Everybody then began shooting at the cloud of Dust, Atalanta herself then checking on the Alpha Grimm only to see it gone. It made sense though. After all, it just finished it's mission.

"Dang!" Yang yelled as the cloud of dirt vanished revealing...a gaping hole where the Grimm was once at.

"It's...gone…" Jaune said looking at the hole in shock. He wasn't the only one either. Nora quickly went near the hole and peered into it, only to see nothing at all.

"...Yep. It's gone." She said with Ren shaking his head.

"That isn't good." Pyrrha whispers. "A Grimm of that size and power on the loose."

"We need to tell Ozpin." Ruby said seriously, upset that a powerful Grimm was now who knows where.

"I bet he already knows." Jason said as he walked near them.

"Huh. What do you mean by that?" Yang raised a brow.

"Only what I said." Jason didn't clarify further. "And also...Nice job losing it."

"What!?" Yang said angrily.

"Yeesh." Jason rolled his eyes. "If Hercules had been here, he'd have crushed it like he did that Hydra. Killing it1"

"Didn't he die because of a hydra?" Medea (Lily) pointed out.

"That bitch cheated with the poison!"

As soon some petty arguing began, overseeing everyone was none other than Ozpin as Jason had said, with Glynda by his side. The headmaster having decided to watch the students and the group of Argonauts to both not only see what they were capable of, but also see if Jason would keep his word about not harming them. And he checked both off his list, seeing just how well his students worked together, why, he saw Cardin Winchester looking surprised by their abilities.

Still…

"Glynda, report to security we have a loose end."

"Yes sir."

It was unexpected to see such a Grimm that powerful on the loose now. He had no doubt that had things gone the correct course, the Grimm would have been slain and defeated by both his students and the Argonauts. Yet he never expected to see a Grimm that was not only old, but capable of commanding other Grimm. The Beowolf having proven itself a danger and because of it, has now allowed a powerful Grimm to escape.

The future was at a great risk, with any challenges ahead. Amber's attackers, the robberies, the White Fang, and so much more with Salem at the very end. Many would die before they even faced her. Yet he believed that maybe, just maybe, this generation might have the capability to do more. At the very least, he can only hope so.

* * *

**And so ends the two fights. Hercules battle with Cu Alter was short, but don't fear, they'll meet again. You haven't seen the last of their battles, with Hercules more concerned for his friends than a fight. Round 2 will come soon. Oh, and just letting you know, Jason had no plan to help Hercules. Why?**

**Because he's Hercules!**

**And on the other side we have a good battle between the students and the Grimm. However, this time I decided to allow the proxy-hydra Grimm to live compared to canon. Just saying, if things were canon it would have died, but with the introduction of the Argonauts obviously things have changed. We won't see the last of the Hydra (as I'm calling it now) and Beowolf Grimm.**

**Until Next Time.**

* * *

The wilds of the forest, untamed and unowned by man itself. Calm and silent, with only a few animals around. That calm was soon destroyed when shaking was heard and the animals scurrying away. For the earth itself soon cracked open, with trees tumbling and animals falling into it.

Suddenly, massive serpentine heads had come out, each with glowing red eyes and scars from a recent battle. Slowly getting out of the hole they made with their teeth barring itself in the world.

All under the watch of the Beowolf Alpha, who stared silently.

Him...and the other Grimm.

A Nevermore, a Boarbatsuy, a Death stalker, and a few others with many minor Grimm around.

They could sense it. Feel it. The air across the city of Vale. The tension and unease all around it. The humans and fanus, all having the same mood.

A war was coming, and soon. Very soon. The Goliath themselves are also making movement.

Including _her _spawn. The follower of the witch.

And when they struck, so will they.

As the will of all Grimm goes.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

The battle was finished and done. Granted, they lost sight of a highly dangerous Grimm followed by another older Grimm who was now who knows where, but it's the thought that counts. Basically put, Team RWBY and JNPR would be getting high scores for this assignment and some extra credit. But for now, the teachers who would write that down on the record was doing something else for the matter.

"Well, we're here." Glyna said as she, Ozpin, and Ironwood were below the school where here they gathered all together. In front of them was a capsule that held a poor girl who looked pale and asleep. A victim of a heinous crime by another enemy, likely under Salem's palm and thumb.

Normally the only time they gathered here was to check up on the poor girl and change the machine's parts, checking her status. Now though, with all of them-sans Qrow-they came for another purpose.

Waking her up.

"Ozpin." Ironwood said, looking at Amber. "Are you _sure _you can wake her up? So far all science has done is extend her life, so I'm hoping your magic can turn things around."

"I admit, even I'm uncertain if your magic can help." Glynda agrees. While she trusted Ozpin, she had little to no idea of what his magic can actually do. She heard of what magic is capable of, but has never actually seen it for herself.

"Well," Ozpin said as he walked up to Amber, his hand over the control panel. "You'll soon find out for yourself." He then tapped a simple button. The pod then opened up, revealing Amber herself. A young woman with brown skin and dark hair with a white top and shorts for modesty. Now that the pod was open, Amber risked being killed.

Good thing Ozpin is around.

His body glew a green color, both Ironwood and Glynda watching in fascination. Ozpin then quickly went and touched Amber on her chest, where he then transferred some of his own mana into her, working his magic. The small machine that monitored Amber's vitals beeped, signaling something was wrong.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood attempted to say, but was stopped as the headmaster raised his hand.

"Do not worry." Ozpin said as the machine kept beeping. "Your device is simply confused by the unnatural state I am doing. It cannot comprehend what magic is." Nor what it could do. As the machine kept beeping, Ozpin ignored it as he just focused his power, using it to sense the damage done to Amber. "There we are." He said as he narrowed his eyes glowing green.

He won't lie, to be able to use magic again felt like a bliss.

As for Amber, suddenly her body began emitting a green light, where her fingers then began twitching. The two observers saw this, holding their breath. Ozpin then pushed his hand further and then said one thing.

"Sorry." He then pulled back his hand and from it an orange light came out and was sucked into his hand. Amber's eyes shot as she then screamed.

* * *

"Gau!"

"Cinder!" Emerald ran to Cinder, who had fallen onto her knees while they were in their room. The servant of Salem grasping her chest, the burn inside her pulsating. As if it just attempted to leap out and find it's missing half, when it then just went silent.

"Cinder. Are you okay?" Emerald asked worryingly, looking to see if she should call Mercury. As for the amber eyed girl herself, she panted, sweat coming off her. Touching her chest as her eye flickered with the power of the Maiden's color. The 'hunger' and burning for the missing half...it was gone.

But, that should be impossible. She hadn't united her missing half yet at all. The only thing she could think of was that Amber might have died, but even then the power should have gone to her. And if not her and someone else, she should still be feeling that hunger. It was like the magic just...vanished.

Cinder closed her eyes, unsure of what to think. Processing this information while Emerald left to get Cinder water. During that time, Cinder opened her eyes with a small bit of realization and hate. Her mouth opened to say one word.

"Ozpin."

* * *

"Hm?"

"What is it Medea (Lily)? Something wrong?"

It was a day after the whole giant Grimm Hydra attack, and now the Argonauts were back in the Academy and placed in some stuffy room. The training area is now being used, with the four criminals stuck inside this tiny place with no entertainment.

Hercules was just taking a long shower in the bathroom, with Jason inside as well. Checking up on his good looks. Leaving Atalanta to lay down on the bed and read a picture book while also practicing her reading, while Medea (Lily) was using a scroll to watch a princess show. However she stopped and dropped her scroll, looking down below which caught the cat girl's attention.

"Oh." Medea (Lily) said as she picked up her scroll. "Nothing important." She replied.

"I see." Atalanta was about to turn back to her book and re-read a certain part. Honestly, it annoyed her that she had to learn to read. Though that may be because she had been born in the wild, and in Greek females weren't allowed lessons such as reading including her. But now because of Jason, he forced her to learn this world's language. Could that man get any worse?

"Hey Hercules!" Atalanta then stopped reading, with Medea (Lily) turning her head. The running water from the shower had been turned off, so they could hear the two Servants voices more clearly. It seems the two were talking.

A grunt is heard from Hercules, with Jason continuing his talk.

"You know, today I saw a little dog. From RW-whatever. A corgi I think. Man have dogs changed throughout the years, am I right bud?" A grunt is heard with Hercules accepting the reason. Before dogs were meant to be fearsome loyal animals. Now they came in all sorts of sizes. "In any case, I think I discovered something about dogs." Jason continued. Hercules gave a grunt that essentially meant, 'What?' to him.

"Dogs are better than cats."

Twitch.

For some reason Atalanta felt a tick mark on her head. A small scowl on her face as her ears perked up to hear better.

"I mean. Cats are _so _annoying." Jason spoke up, and a bit louder too. "The way they scratch at people, look like they're better than others, act like they're all fast, not to mention their smell. Uh!"

"..." Medea (Lily) took a quick peek at Atalanta.

Rip!

Only to see her rip her book in half. Teeth gritted and eyes looking murderous. She appeared as if she would kill a man in this state. More specifically Jason.

"That bastard!" Atalanta softly spoke. "Does he not have _any _delicacy!? Dogs are better than cats, ha! Tch! It's not like I _asked _to be summoned like this!" Atalanta then went on what could be described as a fickle mood as she then began punching a pillow which the small Caster was pretty sure Atalanta was pretending was Jason's face.

Oh boy. Medea (Lily) better do something and quick. Otherwise her husband will end up dead.

"Atalanta." Medea (Lily) coaxed. "You know Jason means cats in general, right? Not Servants with cat parts like you." That seemed to calm Atalanta down a bit. Her usual disdain for Jason having accidentally picked up.

Uh, yes? Yes. Of course." Atalanta said calming down a bit. "He was just talking about regular cats. Nothing involving me after all."

"Even worse Hercules." Jason continued on his little ranting. Being more louder this time. "The reason I see cats are so hateful...is because they always remind me of Atalanta!"

* * *

"Hey Ruby?" Yang asked as she finally finished her homework, her little sister playing a video game.

"Yeah Yang." Ruby said not looking, too busy trying to get a high score. Having wanted to beat her old high score which isn't easy at all.

"I was wondering, tomorrow we'll be going to Mount Glenn." Yang said reminding everyone in the dorm that tomorrow was the day they'll visit the alleged fallen city for clues of the White Fang. Getting Blake's attention along with Weiss. The two girls stare at each other, then Yang.

"Yeah," Ruby said, still playing. Not noticing the mood of the room. "What about it."

"It's just, you know, we'll be there for study. But in reality, we're there for the Fang." Yang says, reminding everyone the real reason they're going to Mount Glenn. Not for actual work study, but to investigate if the White Fang really is there along with Roman Torchwick. Meaning this would actually be dangerous. Grimm were one thing, but at least they were mindless in terms of strategy aside from the older ones. But they would actually face real criminals, and while Yang did feel confident, even she knew the dangers that could happen. I mean, that Paladin causing damage was a good reminder to them all.

"It would be wise to...prepare." Weiss said, also thinking the same as Yang. How they would be facing real criminals who could plan and think compared to Grimm.

"Prepare huh." Blake was already thinking that. But it wasn't easy to prepare when one would be under the eyes of a teacher. Still, when the chance comes up, she'll slip past him and try to find the White Fang on her own. No need to get her teammates involved if she had to. Though she did learn her lesson from last time, and won't recklessly attack them, just observe.

"Well," Ruby paused her game, looking toward Yang. "I can't say that this won't be easy. Doing what we will. But if we're going to stop Torchwick and the Fang from doing anything bad, we _have _to do it. Otherwise who knows what they'll do to the city and everyone in it." It was the job of Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect the innocent and defeat those aiding in destruction. If they didn't do this, then who will?

The three girls of RWBY looking at one another then at Ruby. Small smiles coming upon their faces.

Bam!

Then froze as they heard a loud noise, the smashing of glass, and a big yell. One that was soon silenced with a thud hitting the ground. Quickly the girls scrambled to see the cause of what had happened. Blake opened the window with all four girls squeezing themselves to pop their heads out the window. They weren't the only ones either. Many people had heard the noise, and lots of heads were poking out to see what was going on.

It as there they then saw the cause.

"Woah."

"Dang."

"Who did that?"

"I can take a guess."

As Team RWBY spoke those words with much conversation coming out from other people, they all looked at the body below. It was none other than Jason, who made a man-sized hole and twitching, where a quick look showed Hercules, Medea (Lily) watching in shock and Atalanta who was red and looked rather ashamed.

"It's the criminals!" Then more red as it was pretty clear that whatever happened, has now officially caused the Argonauts to be exposed. Medea (Lily) slapping herself in the head with her palm and Hercules shaking his head. Down below, Jason threw the middle finger before his arm suddenly bent in a way that was far from natural. One that made Weiss look green and Blake flinching, Yang covering Ruby's eyes.

Yeah...looks like things weren't going to be easy.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise." Sigurd was relaxing on his chair for the night, drinking some wine. It was there he saw on the television none other than numerous police and Huntsmen surrounding the school with many students watching. The newscaster Lisa having a field day with this.

"_-latest report saying that known fugitives called the Argonauts have just been caught in Beacon Academy, endangering the students." _More like the Argonauts screwing themselves over. _"While there are some that say that they snuck in using their skills, there are just as many that indicate this was an inside job. Police have attempted to get Ozpin to speak yet faculty staff have stated they haven't seen him at all."_

Ozpin. If he recalled, Ironwood talked about him. The headmaster of Beacon, and if the wisdom of his glasses was right, which it always is, then he allowed Jason and his crew to enter Beacon for some reason. Though now it seems that whatever reason it was, is now backfiring.

"_Many rumors are now wondering if maybe the headmaster himself had anything to do with this." _The camera then showed Jason and Atalanta being taken away and placed in a truck. It then showed a clip from earlier with Hercules running away at full speed and into the forest while Medea (Lily) being taken away by social services. Sigurd sighs as he takes another sip.

"Wow." Jeanne said as she watched the news with him. "So the Argonauts are caught?"

"Didn't see that coming." Alturia (Lily) agreed. She then looked at Sigurd. "Do you think we can help them?"

"Nope." Sigurd instantly answered. He didn't even hesitate.

"But why?" Jeanne questioned why they can't help their fellow Servants.

"Because if I'm right, they won't be imprisoned for long." Sigurd told them. "Jason is many things, but he's not someone who'll allow himself to just get caught and be taken away by simple force. He'll have a plan." A schemer is what he is, with ideas that ranged from fascinating to idiotic plans that somehow work out. That was the type of man Jason is.

A weakling he may be, but a weakling who could escape even the worst of situations. He'll probably be out before midnight.

* * *

"..."

"..."

So, after a long procedure, some arguing, and Medea (Lily) quickly healing him before being taken with Hercules running away, the two were back in this truck for rogue aura users. The two being silent, as they drove down the street. Jason having a deadpan expression, and looking at Atalanta who for once didn't look at Jason with disdain or suspicion, but instead averted her gaze.

"...So." Jason spoke up, Atalanta flinching. "We're here again." She said nothing at all, though her little cat ears did move down. Man it was easier to read her mood with those things on, when before she was just a human. Jason then sighed, as he looked at the small opening of the vehicle they were in, seeing the passing streets.

"Anything to say at all?" Again,she was silent. Wow, she must be feeling really off for exposing their identities to the public. He never thought he'd see the cool headed Atalanta act like this. The only times she acted like this was when he accidentally angered her, or accidently tripped a kid. Boy were those times rough. Jason then sighed. "I guess you overheard my little ranting about cats to Hercules huh?" The eyes averting his form told him yes.

Looks like they're plans to work with Ozpin was taking a dive he never saw coming. Instead of what could be considered a plot that finally had him and his Argonauts working with Beacon, suddenly they're now incapable of doing so. Heck, he doubted they could return to Beacon without the police getting suspicion. That was assuming of course Ozpin still even had a job since he's now likely under scrutiny and suspicion. After all, four criminals in his school and only now caught. Boy were things going to get hectic for him.

"Moving on, I guess it's time we get out of here." Jason says as he looks out the window. Atalanta's ears perking up. "Things won't be easy, but I'm a man of my word, and will help Beacon still. Though we'll have to find Meda (Lily) later, not to mention we should brace ourselves." Both his and Atalanta's hands gripped the bottom of their seats. "Man this is gonna hurt."

A roar was heard with some screaming, then a loud thud came with the vehicle they were in turning over. They barely hung on and fell off their seats, hitting the metal walls. Worse overall was that they couldn't even support themselves properly as their hands were cuffed. Still, it didn't matter. In a few seconds two hands shoved themselves from the outside, and pried the metal open. Revealing Hercules face, who had been watching and saved them once more.

"Yes!" Jason said as Hercules grabbed him by the face and lifted him up. For Atalanta, a more gentle touch as he simply grabbed her by the hips and lifted her softly. Such a change in treatment.

"Alright Hercules!" Jason declared even with his face muffled by Hercules hand while Atalanta was placed on his shoulder. Jason pointed to nowhere in particular. "To Mount Glenn!"

Still holding onto his face, Hercules nodded with a grunt and began running off with both of them on tow. Soon jumping onto the highway with the police shouting in anger. The Police and local Atlas forces are unable to catch them at all. Ha! This was almost the day they caught the Argonauts! But with Hercules by his side, nothing can hold Jason in for long. Nothing!

"Gah!" Except for Hercules accidently letting go of Jason's face onto the active highway road. So Jason may have ended up hitting a car...or two...or three. Thank goodness he's a Servant. "Hercules!"

* * *

**And this was more of a small relief chapter. Next chapter, the trip to Mount Glenn begins, and you can bet the Argonauts will be there to make things worse-I mean, safe. We're nearing the end of it all for Act 2. Act 3 will soon start. Until Next Time.**

* * *

The travel to Vale was rather good really.

She was learning a lot of things on her way there. From the location, the terrain, and even a bit of the culture that was composed here. The demonic beast even being something entirely else called Grimm. While some things felt eerily the same as earth, after a while she soon learned that this place is in fact not earth. Not even a Singularity of sorts either. Of course that only made her situation even more confusing to be honest.

I mean, Rayshifting allowed one to travel in time in a unique way of sorts. Yet everyone was in another world somehow. Strange, very strange indeed. Then again, Jason was the one who caused this mess. So it won't be strange to say he just managed somehow. In any case, it didn't matter if she's in another world or anth dimension entirely. It didn't change the fact that shes trapped here with no way out until the Master and Chaldea somehow arrive. Though she bet they will come, eventually.

Hopefully soon to.

"Oh man, this drink is the best. Hahaha! Uh!"

Thud!

"Hey...kid." A man then asked while she was sitting in a bar with the old guy. "Can you take your dad out here. Also, here's the bill."

Yep. Anna needed to get out of here and soon. Please let Chaldea come quick.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

* * *

"Rahhh!" Cinder threw a fireball at a nearby crate. The wood bursting into ashes. Yet it wasn't enough, not at all. The false Maiden steaming with rage, as the connection she felt with the other half of the Fall Maiden's power was gone, just gone. Vanished away. Meaning...she couldn't steal it at all! "Ozpin!" She roared.

"Jeez. What's up with her?" Standing by was Cu Alter, who wasn't impressed by this little tantrum. Looking at Mercury while Emerald looked worried for Cinder.

"Don't know." Mercury said with a shrug. "Something about what's rightfully hers is gone and whatever."

"Your right. Doesn't make sense at all." Then again, magic always felt like that to Cu Alter. It was amazing one moment, then didn't make sense at all in another. This is why he preferred being a fighter than using magic. Runes were nice and all, but were a damn pain to understand at first. His master had to teach him that the hard way.

"Um, Cinder." Emerald then walked up to the half-Maiden, who then looked at her with one eye glowing.

"What?" She asked dangerously.

"I was just, um, wondering if everything was alright." While Cinder was still angry, some of her composure was regained. Realizing she was making herself look bad. The false Maiden then stopping her little tantrum and looking at her.

"Yes Emerald," She said in a trained voice. "Everything is...fine." Especially once she found and killed Ozpin. Though not before forcing him to tell her what he did. She still retained the power of the Fall Maiden, yet the fact she couldn't feel the other half indicated the old man did something to Amber.

"The plan will resume. For now, Cu, go to Mount Glenn and see what Torchwick is up to." She then told her berserker ally. "I want you to remind him and the White Fang why they need to have things on schedule. They've been moving to slow for my liking."

"Whatever." Cu Alter said as he began moving. Not really caring at all for her goals. "I'll check it up, maybe fight a Grimm or two. Hopefully Hercules is there."

"You mean that freak show." Mercury said, shivering. Remembering the fight he witnessed just a day ago. "I can't believe you actually want to meet that guy."

"He's a good challenge. Better than you twerps." Cu Alter smirked at the group before him with Mercury and Emerald scowling. They were good, but nowhere near his satisfaction level. He especially liked how he seemed to battle more differently. Like he was more...intelligent. Haha! He loved it.

"Besides," Cu Alter continued on, spinning his staff. "Once I take him out, the Argonauts are easy pickings."

"What do you mean by that?" Cider didn't know much about the Argonauts. Only that they were pests that were causing interuptance in her plans. "Last I recall, all of them were strong without Hercules. Except Jason." Shame the two girls she saw with him were on his side. Such talent, especially the small one. Her powers, while she wasn't certain if they were what she thought they were, then she'll take them.

"You're not wrong." Cu Alter told Cinder. "However, it's Jason that's the real threat."

"That clown." Mercury didn't believe him. "He's just an idiot that doesn't know what he's doing. Hell. Just last night I saw him on the news getting hit by a bunch of cars."

"True enough." Emerald agreed. "I don't see how he's a threat."

"And you're right. Guys an utter weakling. Even his own team see him as trash if he were to fight side by side." Cu Alter bluntly said. Not even giving a little bit of mercy.

"Then why is he a threat?" Emerald asked again.

"Cause he's a master strategist." Cu Alter then said to them. "He might be garbage, but his brain is far from garbage. Dude led an entire ship of warriors and defeated all sorts of beasts with them. Using his team to their fullest potential on missions of life and death. If anything, out of all the Argonauts he's the most dangerous." Cu Alter then made a few stabbing motions with his spear. "But if I take out Hercules, well, let's just say Jason will quite literally lose the will to live."

Hercules was Jason's favorite Argonaut. His best friend. His hope. If he took him out, then Jason will be reduced to a sad man, a former shell of his glory. Only when Hercules is dead will Cu Alter not have to worry about that man planning his death just like that. Only the Masters could match Jason in terms of planning, with the only difference being that Jason had no form of holding back compared to the Masters. Hell, dude would even risk his own life if it meant victory.

'_And last thing I need is for that idiot gunning for my head if he's serious.' _Otherwise, he'd be dead before the weak was over. But he'll worry about Jason later, right now he had a trip to go on. Hell, maybe if he's lucky, he can battle the Assassins Class servants under Torchwick. That'll be fun.

* * *

"So...what the hell is he doing?" Roman questioned Serenity. The two currently inside the train and having been checking things were in order with Serenity guarding him, when he suddenly saw Cursed Arm in another part of the train. There, looking through the small window, he and Serenity saw Cursed Arm making a small circle and other gibberish symbols for some reason.

Thus the reason Roman is asking Serenity.

"He is making a summoning circle." Serenity answered honestly.

"...What have I told you about lying." Roman deadpanned. The grey-skinned assassin blushed.

"B-b-I'm not lying." She asserted herself.

"Sure." Roman rolled his eyes. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I won't judge the guy for painting on the floor." He knows Neo does that, though usually with blood. "Just don't make up silly lies. What do you think I am, eight." Uh, weirdos.

Roman then left to check up on other things, and later call Abigail to check up on her. Leaving Serenity who was still red-faced before puffing her cheeks. She wasn't a liar. Uh! Dumb Singulairty where people didn't know Magecraft. Sighing, she then entered the train cart where her senpai was busy drawing the magical circle.

"Let me guess," Cursed Arm said, still drawing on the ground. "He didn't believe you."

"Pretty much." Serenity nodded. "Guess it's clear nobody here knows Magecraft at all."

"Most Singularities are like that." Cursed Arm shrugged. Knowing full well that there are many people they've met in Singularities who didn't know what they were doing. Only a few actually understanding. This wasn't one of those Singularities. "But he'll believe us in no time. Why, I bet he'll faint to when we call upon another Heroic Servant."

"Even in a world nearly devoid of mana like this one?" Serenity looked at him. "There aren't ley lines here."

"True, which is why I'm using this." Using his one and only good hand, he showed that some of the stuff he sprinkled onto the circle was...Dust!

"I see." Serenity nodded. "Dust wields mana somehow, so it makes sense you're using this as a substitute to fuel it."

"That's right. Now all I need is a catalyst and we're good to go when I finish with this." He spent a lot of time in the summoning room, so he remembered how to make the summoning circle, and even the chants. Then all that was left was summoning someone for their merry side.

"But who would we even summon?" Serenity made a good point. "Not like we've seen any historical items around here." Or at the least, historical items connected to their heroes of proper human history. The historical items they've seen connected to people they don't even recognize.

"That...is a problem." Cursed Arm admitted. "We'll just have to throw something random and hope we get someone strong. Maybe as powerful as Abigail."

"Uh." Serenity shivered, recalling that little girl. To think Roman and Neo didn't even realize the powerhouse they had. The Foreigner Class Servant they wielded, with the power to probably destroy any threat in their way. Treated like a normal little girl who could do nothing.

'_Though maybe that's a good thing.' _Serenity then realized. _'In fact, I bet Abigail is only pretending to be normal so she could be accepted by them.' _Wasn't the weirdest thing in the world. There was a reason of course why the Hassan aligned themselves with Torchwick. After all, with Abigail with them, nothing could threaten them.

"In any case, we have another problem." Cursed Arm told Serenity, now looking at her. "It was brief, but I felt my missing hand connect back to me, then vanish."

"Vanish." Serenity whispered. "So, doesn't that mean your arm is gone of this world?"

"I wish." Cursed Arm muttered. "Sadly, no. When I felt it vanish, I really just meant my connection to it in general. It would seem the demon within it has found a new host."

"That can't be good." Serenity says with Cursed Arm nodding.

"No it isn't." Cursed Arm also had a feeling they'll meet the new wielder in time. It won't be soon, but he can feel it in his bones. Wherever the new wielder is, they'll meet eventually.

* * *

_Just a matter of time._

Ironwood walked, feeling a bit better now. He was in his ship inside his room. Nothing inside that would bug him, aside from one thing. _'This thing.'_

He unwrapped his mechanical arm, or it should have been mechanical. Instead it was now replaced with an orange arm that attached itself on him. He had no idea what it was, only that it wasn't a Grimm. It was just...something.

Gulping, he then poked it with his finger. Feeling the unnatural texture of it, and the way it pulsates as it had no skin. The orange limb just there, slowly attacking itself to his nervous system. Then, he tried a simple movement. Like that, while slow in response and barley feeling anything, he saw the finger twitch.

'_Just what the hell is this?' _He could ask Ozpin if he could, betting he knew something with all those years of knowledge in it. But the second he tried asking, he felt a burn in him. One that made him choke on his words. While he wasn't sure how, he believed this new arm of his was responsible.

Sighing, Ironwood decided to forget it for now. At the least he was glad good news had come for Amber. Ozpin having apparently healed her with his magic, yet also removing her power as well. He still remembered it too.

"_Ozpin, what did you do?" Glynda asked worriedly. Seeing the girl having creamed with eyes wide open. Then just as quickly, fall back asleep. Ionwood checking her vitals, only to see everything was...normal? In fact, better actually._

"_Ozpin," He then looked at the headmaster. "What happened?"_

"_I...healed her." Ozpin spoke softly, looking at Amber. "It wasn't easy, but I restored some functionality to her and removed the corruption out of her system. Still, it'll be awhile before she is in true health. But at least now, her body won't decline further."_

_He was right. The monitors showed a vast improvement. Not enough to say she was back to normal, but much better than she was before. No longer in death's door. Bloody magic. Just what could it do science could not._

"_Her power." Glynda then said, remembering what she saw. "What did you do with her power? The Fall Maiden's gift."_

"_..." Ozpin touched his glasses, and put them over his eyes. None able to see them behind the lenses. "Whatever did this to her, made her magic unstable. So...I took it."_

"_Took it." Ironwood said in disbelief. "You took...a Maiden's power?"_

_Ozpin looked away, a bit of guilt in his expression. Then turned around, slowly walking away. Though not before saying one last thing. "Normally it's impossible to take another's magic...But...I already told you the true origin of the Maiden's power. All I did was...take back what I once gave."_

Now all that was left was finding the girl who had the remaining power of the Fall Maiden. While she only had half, she was still a threat _and _could still access the Vault that held the Relic of Choice. Although Ironwood wondered, if given the chance, he could deal with whatever thing was attached to him? With a sigh, KIronwood just quickly tied the cast back on covering his arm.

Things were certainly becoming strange now, but he'll have to ignore it. Other matters needed to be attended to. Like the numerous stolen Paladins and the Dust, all taken to what was likely Mount Glenn.

Normally he would wonder why the White Fang even needed such deadly weapons? Atlas only brought them here for a test run, a secret agreement made to cull the Grimm outside the wall while getting battle data, only for them to be stolen. Though now it's pretty obvious what was going on.

"A war." He wasn't a fool though, and didn't think that the entire entity of the White Fang was in agreement with this. He knew Sienna a bit, and while an enemy understood that she wasn't one to cause needless attacks unless it suited her need. The Vale Branch however, was completely different.

The attacks, the stealing, not even close to the usual MO. Sure reports from spies came that they were indeed doing some helping of faunus that were mistreated. But these thefts, these attacks, they weren't helping the faunus cause at all. If anything, it's clear by now that the Vale Branch was taking things differently. Though honestly, he expected that.

After all, a huge organization is bound to have smaller factions that take things in their own hands. He's seen it before. It happened even in Atlas. The White Fang wasn't an exception to splits either. Even worse, he got reports that Adam Taurus and a new ally of his had totally caused immense damage in some mines, and were reported to have vanished.

'_Which means they are probably returning to Vale.' _That wasn't good. Though some would say it could be an opportunity to catch them, he doubted that would actually happen. For now, he supposed he'll just have to wait and see where this goes. Hopefully the students Ozpin would be sending to Mount Glenn won't have any trouble. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

"Huh..hu...hu...Finally...we're here...uh…" Jason fell onto the dirty cracked road. Having traveled here with no food, no water, nothing. While Servants didn't need to eat, that didn't mean they can't get tired. Especially weakened Servants like Jason. The poor man now kissing the cracked ground.

"So this is Mount Glenn." Looking much better, Atalanta walked near her downed leader. Her experience in living in forests truly helped her, and she looked perfectly fine compared to him. In her mouth she chewed...a bunch of leaves and berries. "Been so long since I had this." Thank you bears.

A big grunt came and Hercules also came out with food in his own mouth. A small pair of furry legs kicking out from his mouth.

"Hercules, spit that out!" Jason said while still on the ground. "You don't know where it's been!"

"I think it's fine." Suddenly Atalanta held a squirrel in her hand. The little critter looked very nervous. "It's survival of the fittest here. I either ate nothing and starved, or ate these guys and lived." In a swift motion and a crack, the squirrel was gone with Hercules own critter vanishing as well. "Those bears taught me well."

Jason turned a bit green at what he just witnessed. He forgot that Atalanta was born a wild child, and Hercules wasn't a stranger to eating his food raw. Made him glad that he raised his son a bit more properly compared to these two. Yikes.

Holding back the nausea, Jason decided to just forget it. For now, they had a mission to do. Expose the White Fang, capture them and Roman Torchwick, beat up and send those assassin dummies back to the Throne of Heroes, then bring them to Vale and turn them in. Thus, getting their award. Only he could come up with such a good plan.

"But for now, we must rest." Because his feet still hurt. "Hercules, drag me to the safest building. Atalanta, get us some food." The two obeyed with Atalanta quickly vanishing and Hercules grabbing his foot and dragging him away.

Today they would relax and prepare. Tomorrow, they'll do some scouting around and try to watch out for possible guards and Grimm. The day after, they'll take down the group of men here in Mount Glenn. Ah, nothing could go wrong for them at all.

* * *

**We're nearly there folks. Just a few more chapters now, with next chapter starting with a little reunion between the Argonaut Trio and RWBY. Chaos will soon happen. Until Next Time.**

* * *

Junior had his fair share of seeing weird things. It's the norm when in a world like Remnant and the power of Semblances, one would see a few strange things here and there. Thus he wasn't surprised when he witnessed show-offs who tried intimidating him with their siblings. A little fire here, some wind blades there, oh, so very scary.

"Now dance like chickens." This girl however, scared him.

Even more when he saw his own men dancing like chickens and clucking about. All caused by the little girl called Medea (Lily) who was giggling at the sight she made. With her being two officers wearing frilly maid clothing from...somewhere, and bowing down to Medea (Lily). Thank the Brothers they were female officers, because he didn't want to imagine if they were men.

Seems the kid managed to ditch the cops and mind controlled these two. Whatever her semblance is, it's hella scary. Kid could fly, shoot energy, and control people while even making those potions and creating shields. Just what in hell is she? A magician?

The girl then faced Junior, and walked up to him. Sitting down on the chair and smiled sweetly at him. He had to stop himself from gulping loudly.

"How can I help you miss?" Best to be respectful.

"Nothing much Junior." Medea (Lily) said. "Just wondering if you've seen my husband Jason? Knowing him, he's escaped by now and should have left somewhere."

"Ah, him." He did see the news yesterday. "Yeah, um, sorry. But he hasn't shown up here at all. Looks like he's laying low for now."

"Fooey!" Medea (Lily) huffed. "Looks like I missed him again."

"Drink?" Junior then offered her some orange juice, an attempt to bring her mood up. No way he wanted her mood down. He got word through contact that she's been terrifying numerous criminals of the underworld. Ever since Jason's gang got here, they've caused all sorts of trouble like Roman. Yet like Roman's own partner Neo, Medea (Lily) here has been getting a reputation among the scum in Vale.

Not to mess with her at all.

Some fools tried taking her away when they saw her alone.

If they weren't babbling incoherently, wearing princess clothing, drinking tea or even just injured greatly, they were dead.

Seems the kid wasn't a stranger to killing. While the number of deaths could be counted with two hands, it's pretty clear she isn't someone to mess with. Criminals now dread seeing her alone and quickly moving out of the way. The female criminals feared her the most. According to his spy in the police, any female criminal that had met her had been caught by the police...crying as they were found whimpering wearing outfits that came from a fairy tale yet showed some skin. Having messy make-up, jewelry, big hair, flashy dresses and pictures of them in embarrassing (to outright humiliating) positions found on the floor.

The poor women reduced from fearsome ladies that went against the law, to shamefully begging to be brought to jail.

Pictures of their...'play time' circulating the black market and were _immensely _popular (for men). Making women all over the underworld realizing just what a threat Medea (Lily) is and to stay away from her at all cost. Lest they want their reputation to drop and become shameful princess girls.

There was a reason the Malachite sisters weren't here at the moment.

"Sure." Medea (Lily) said as she then grabbed the orange juice and began chugging it down. May there be mercy for anybody who meets Medea (Lily). The 'Princess of the Underworld' here in Vale.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Mount Glenn.

It was once a place of hope, to expand the kingdoms. Make it so more people can live their lives without being in such a cramped place. Have an actual job, not sleeping in an alley, being a homeless bum. So when Mount Glenn was made, numerous people volunteered to go to it. So many were happy.

"This place...has seen better days." Jason said as he looked at a skeleton. While it had no face, he could get a vague sense the person it once was had been screaming before death. Evidenced by how it was missing half of its body.

"I saw a show about it by chance." Atalanta said as she was cooking some animals for food. "It was good until a mad man unintentionally made things worse. Attracting Grimm and killing everyone. All the huntsmen, the workers," She looked out and saw a smaller skeleton, holding a bigger one. "The kids."

Hercules grunted.

"You can say that again buddy." Jason moved aside the broken wood to make space. "These Grimm, no matter where you go are everywhere." No wonder this place sucked. Sure he and his gang have faced stronger demonic beasts and the like, but in a way these guys were worse than past enemies.

I mean, at least the enemies ended at some point. But these Grimm, they were endless. No matter where you traveled, land, sea, and sky, they were always there. Watching, waiting, attacking. With only four safe heavens and a small handful of others. Heck, way worse than other Singularities in some cases.

"Guess until we find the Holy Grail or whatever, this place will stay messed up until we fix history." Jason said, getting Atalanta's attention.

"You say that, but we don't even know what to do." She told him with a straight face. Putting some salts on the burning meat. "Without Chaldea, we have no idea what to do here. The objective, the true enemy, nothing."

"I'm sure in time we'll get in contact with Chaldea." Jason assured her. "I mean, they'll have to eventually send somebody to check this place out." It'll just be a long while until then. Heck, who knows. Maybe they'll even save the day before the Masters came.

"..." Atalanta didn't look convinced, but decided to forget it for now. Fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere at the moment. Instead she simply got some clean plates thanks to the running water here, and then put the cooked animal meat she made and served it. "Might a well eat."

"Oh yeah!" Jason relinquished his spot on the bed and got down on the floor to eat. Rubbing his hand together for the meal. "Time for real food and not an animal." Hercules agreed. That little boar he ate was good, but had too much fur on it.

The two Servants got the plates Atalanta served, and looked at the fresh meal. With smiles, they all dug in.

"Ph!" Only for Jason's cheeks to puff up, almost spitting out the untasty meal. Hercules eyes widening for a second, as the meal touched his tongue. His taste buds scream in agony. The two looking at their plates, confused why this meat tasted so bad.

They then saw Atalanta, adding salt, pepper, some oils, and other stuff on it without even taking proper measurements. Putting it on her plate with a rare smile on her lips. "You know," She said as she put the meat in her mouth, not looking repulsed like they did. "I can see why Medea (Lily) and EMIYA like cooking." She never knew that cooking could be...nice.

Back when she was alive, she held a slight disdain to it. Mostly because women were expected to do the cooking, as it was their entitled job. Something her...father, said she had to do. Looking down on the woman who did it without a care, believing them to be fools. Now however, it felt different. If anything, she kinda liked making the meals and adding things she never thought possible.

As she ate her cooking, she felt a nice feeling inside her. Chewing on her own cooking and enjoying what she made. Not noticing once that Jason and Hercules looked ready to throw up. The two barely holding in their food with their stomachs screaming at them not to eat more. Why, Hercules felt his bottom shift, and not in a good way.

"I…" Jason then tried thinking of a way out of this situation. His mind racing as his stomach told him to get out of there. "You I, I think maybe I should scout."

"I already did that." Atalanta told him, munching on her meal. Adding more unnecessary pepper to her plate. "We're totally safe."

"Gra!" The sound of a Grimm could then be heard. For a second, Jason saw home.

Hercules grunted, and gave his plate to Jason. Instantly leaving under the pretense of dealing with the Grimm while also secretly using the restroom. Jason's hope vanished. "Huh?' Atalanta said as she saw Hercules leave quickly, not noticing the shock in Jason's eyes. "Guess he'll be gone a while." She then turned to see the still uneaten meat she made over the doused fire. With a sigh, she grabbed the rest and shoved in in Jason's direction.

"As EMIYA says, don't waste any food." She told Jason, dumping the rest on his plate, not noticing his fear. "I'm already feeling full anyway. Plus, I hear men need more to eat anyway. So eat up." She then got up and grabbed a bow, putting it on her shoulder while getting her arrows. "I'll be back. Might as well do some scouting." Then like that, she was gone.

Leaving Jason with the meal that made him feel sick to the stomach.

Grhagh.

Not to mention made him have the need to reach the restroom. As quick as a cheetah, he ran to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Grimm prowled around the destroyed city. Simply wandering about as they walked in packs, doing nothing in particular. Only for quite a while, did they then feel emotions. Emotions that told them, someone was alive here in this city. With growls, they began to try and find the source of the negativity.

The only thing they found however, were arrows to the skulls.

A second later, a hit to their hides.

"I have the ones up north." Atalanta calmly said as she sniped the Grimm from her position. Talking to Hercules who was on the ground and crushing the Grimm in his way. "You take care of the ones in the west."

Hercules grunted in agreement, waving his weapon and used it to crush the Grimm in his way. The Beowolves and Ursa stood no chance at all. All of them jumping at Hercules, only to be slammed into the nearest wall. The great hero of the Greek not letting them get an advantage over him.

In a mere few minutes, the two Servants dealt with all the Grimm in this area, simple as that. All the Grimm vanishing away into the usual smoke and dissipating. Hercules waving it away as some got in his face. He then looked at Atalanta and gave a thumbs up, signaling they got them all in less than a minute.

"Excellent job Hercules." Atalanta complimented. "Now how about we kill a few more and," She then stopped. Her ears perked up as she heard something.

"Hya!" A sound of a child.

Without warning she quickly ran. Hercules, seeing her run, followed after her from the ground while she jumped up over the roofs. The green haired beauty herself listened to what she heard was the sound of fighting and roars. Telling her that people were here. She jumped up to the nearest roof and looked down where she then saw them.

A man with green hair with four girls, girls that she recognized. Team RWBY in fact. Also a dog as well.

An entire pack of Beowolves headed toward them also. For a moment, Atalanta got ready to help. However, she paused for just a moment. Loath as she is to admit this, but she knew for a matter that technically speaking these girls were already grown-ups, at least by Greek standards. Not to mention they had weapons out, indicating they were trained.

For now, she'll watch them to see how well they did. If they were in trouble, she'll help them out. In fact, quickly she stealthily shot Beowolves that the girls didn't notice. Only the man seemed to notice something, but she doubted he could see her. Atalanta hiding within the shadows. In doing so, she watched the four girls fight, to see how strong they were.

"Hya!" The one called Yang roared as she punched the lead Beowolf in the face while simultaneously shooting it with the bullets in her gauntlet. The Grimm instantly being knocked out and falling onto the ground. Not even moving from the assault.

As the blonde moved on, the black haired faunus met the next pack of Grimm. All of them glaring at the girl with their teeth snarling. They then pounced ready to rip her to shreds, yet instead the girl created a clone that took the fall for her, and bisected the Grimm with her own weapon. Continuing to do the same with other Grimm without tiring herself.

'_But what about her?' _Atalanta gazed at the one with the white dress. The girl showed some worth by instantly mowing down the pack that followed her. How she controlled the battle and didn't reveal any openings. Though the way her body moved after showed she had little stamina and endurance. She should probably work on that.

Then there was the youngest of the team. Not exactly a child as Greek standards would put her, but certainly showed child enthusiasm showing the girl likely had a good childhood. Her weapon shoots bullets despite being a scythe. Only one survived her gunfire, and the girl swiftly cut it in half.

'_While I don't like the reason, I guess these guys have good potential.' _Though living in a world with monsters all around probably forced these people to be strong. Otherwise they fall to these false animals. Like the people of this city.

As for the man with them, he was busy checking the area out. Not even fighting. Though Atalanta already knew the reason why. _'Some scouting and observation of the area.' _Not every trip involved fighting after all.

She then heard a grunt and saw Hercules had followed her up on the roof. The giant looked at the kids and gave another grunt. Like her, he seemed to find them okay enough in battle. At the very least, they weren't too reckless against the Grimm. While these monsters weren't intelligent enough to make tactics, it didn't mean they should attack without a plan.

"Looks like they're here looking for the White Fang." Atalanta informed Hercules who agreed. Seems they were trying to find them while also killing the Grimm. Though it would appear trying to find the criminal organization wasn't easy. While the Grimm could be seen almost at every turn, not a single White Fang was in sight. Interesting.

Hercules then gave a mutter, asking if they should meet up with the five and dog down beneath them. "I see no point in doing so." Atalanta told him, crossing her arms. "If anything, I'd rather not bother with them."

Hercules blinked, understanding her answer. Then grumbled saying they may not have a choice at all. "What do you mean by that?' Hercules simply pointed back at the group, her eyes checking them out.

"About time you school girls showed up. Man you guys are slow." Then had to hold back a roar and shoot an arrow. Jason having showed up and already mocking their supposed allies while also rubbing his stomach and butt. Apparently Jason had no problems revealing himself. "Hey guys, come down here." Or them, as he shouted in their direction.

With little choice the two jumped down and landed. Jason made a pose as he positioned himself in front of them looking awesome at their entrance. Ruby looked amazed while the rest didn't seem as awed as their leader.

"I see you criminals showed up at last." Weiss muttered, not liking them already.

"Well, awesomeness takes time to prepare." And use the restroom to clean up from using the toilet. Jason couldn't believe Atalanta could eat that _thing _she calls food. It was disgusting! His stomach still hurt.

"Glad you three could make it." Oobleck, who didn't seem to mind their presence, came to them with a salute. "While I can't say I agree with your actions of before, it is nice to have three well trained and powerful rogue Huntsmen."

"Rouge Huntsmen?" Ruby looked confused. Having never heard the concept before. "What are those?"

"Basically, they are Huntsman who don't bother defending anymore, and instead take advantage of others." Weiss informed her team leader while giving a slight scowl at the trio before them. "Something these three have done. Even taking advantage of a little girl."

"Hey!" Jason shouted. "That brat takes advantage of me!"

Weiss blinked. Then scowled. "So you aren't even denying taking advantage of others!"

"Eh, so what?" Jason placed a finger on his ear showing no care at all. "Everyone takes advantage of somebody. But we're not here to talk about ethics and morals, are we?" He then chucked a finger at the ruined city. "We're here, to work together and beat up the Fang."

Before any of the girls could say anything, Oobleck came first. "Girls, girls, girls!" He told them, stepping in between the Argonauts and RWBY. "Listen, I understand you may have tension and doubts working with them." Jason waved his hand with Atalanta slapping the back of his head while Hercules just stood there quietly. "However, they are willing to help us in dealing with the problem at hand. And you have likely already seen their capability."

"That we're a hell lot stronger than you!" Jason called out, Hercules then tripping him on the ground to shut him up.

"...Er, I wouldn't put it like that, but yes." Oobleck then told the girls, ignoring the leader of the Argonauts with the four girls showing disbelief. "While you four are one of the top first years, these three have shown capability of besting the average Huntsman. Which is why they are a big help."

"Do we have to." Yang said, growling in their direction. Already wanting to punch Jason again.

"Certainly we can do this on our own." Weiss snided.

"We can." Oobleck admits. "But there is nothing wrong with having their aid. Besides," He then turned around, walking in another direction while throwing a rock which knocked a Grimm Beowolf out which had been watching them. The girls slightly impressed. "A Huntsman or Huntress will always have to work with other teams, where conflict may happen. The trick is that while you may not like them, at the very least work besides them."

Now that was something Jason could understand well enough. Aside from his pal Hercules and maybe a few others, he didn't like _a lot _of the people on board his ship. I mean, some were jerks, others weird, and just plain rude. Not to mention the complaints he got when he allowed Atalanta on board, then later Medea (grown version), and a few other girls. The pain of being a leader.

"With that said, let us move on!" Oobleck told everybody.

"Yes sir!" The members of RWBY told Oobleck.

"Hm?" Smiling, Jason turned to his fellow Argonauts and said, "Argonauts, move out!"

"Move your face." Atalanta shoved him out of the way, nearly making him trip. Hercules not bothering, unwilling to put up with his friends' act. Frowning, Jason just followed them as they walked beside the Beacon team.

It was there that the rest of the day was more or less spent dealing with Grimm, searching for clues, and whatever thing they had to do. The girls kept up their pace and swiftly killed any Grimm that came their way. Along the way, they saw the power that is Team Argonauts and saw the members own abilities.

Atalanta. A cat faunus like Blake only perhaps more silent and deadlier. Her beauty shone as she shot down any Grimm without problem, having a cold facade as she sent an arrow through their heads. Using only the regular arrows to, not once touching the Dust embedded ones.

Hercules. The strongest of the bunch, yet their sight of him showed he wasn't just a brute like they thought he was or as the news put it. All his attacks were calculated, precise, and while not as accurate as Atalanta a single hit was all it took. Heck, he only needed his bare hands and feet if he wanted to. Having once gripped one of their throats and squeezed the life out of them.

Jason...Jason. He was...okayish.

"Take that! And that! Hi-yah!" Unlike his own teammates, there was no calculation, no deadly attack, nor did he kill them in one blow. Instead his sword is reminiscent of Jaune Arc and just barely above it. His movements were sloppy and untrained. The way he panted showed he was overexerting himself, which cost him a surprise attack from any Grimm. Not to mention how he was usually running from the Grimm and calling out to his teammates for help.

Heck, the only thing he was good at was dodging and running away.

Not a compliment.

"How is this guy the leader?" Yang asked her own teammates as they dealt with the Grimm.

"He doesn't seem very…" Blake saw Jason yelling as a Grimm nearly sliced his head off. The man then crawled on all fours to escape. "Tough."

"Maybe he has a secret move." The optimistic Ruby says, thinking Jason just might be fooling around. "See, look!" It then showed Jason standing tall looking brave. As he then roared and made a sword slice at the tallest Beowolf in front of him

Cling!

And missed by two feet, hitting the cracked cement. The blonde fool then chuckled as he ran away while the Beowollf roared and went after him.

"Or...maybe not." Ruby chuckled.

"This man is an embarrassment." Weiss stated. "No sense of battle, overconfidence, sloppy and untrained. He's like Arc only worse. How is he even the leader of those two!? He's an insult to their abilities!"

"I wouldn't say that girls." Oobleck then came behind them shocking them. The Beacon teacher has been watching them all closely, including the Argonauts.

"What do you mean proffe-"

"Doctor!'

"Doctor." Ruby then asked, correcting her earlier wording.

"Yeah. Same here." Yang added. "What do you mean by he's not an insult? Because the way I see it," She saw Jason slamming into a wall with the Beowolf grabbing him. Jason calling out for help with Hercules coming to his aid. "Even Jaune is better than him. Even Zwei!" The small corgi barked in happiness at the compliment. Before him was a Beowolf that snarled at him.

Zwei instantly attacked, his teeth sinking into the Beowolf's tail with the Grimm howling in pain and trying to get him off.

"Not everybody is suited for combat." Oobleck explained to them slowly. "Truth of the matter is, there are some things people can do, and what others can't." He then looked at Yang and asked, "Tell me Miss Yang, can you design Bullhead at your age?"

"What!?" Yang said in surprise. The others were curious why Oobleck was even asking that question.

"Come on Yang, answer the question." He told her.

"Well, um…" Yang scratched her head, then answered, "No? I mean, how can I? Heck, who can?"

"Interesting." Oobleck scratched his chin. "Because I read an article about a young man at _ten _who designed a Bullhead, and got a scholarship." That made Yang's jaw drop.

"B-but," Yang tried to defend herself. "I mean, the kid probably had...books?"

"Most certainly." Oobleck admitted. "However, if I can ask you, all of you," He then waved to RWBY, taking a quick sip of coffee. "If you were his age, and read books, would you be capable of doing what that boy did?"

Team RWBY shuffled their feet being nervous. That was all the answer Oobleck needed. "Exactly." He said. "At the end of the day, there are just people who can do things better than others. Just like how some people could be destined as fighters, not everyone can be as such even with all the training. Observing Jason has told me that he isn't someone who can fight at all." Even with the best teacher no doubt.

"It still doesn't change the fact that he doesn't belong with those two." Weiss continued on her earlier comment. "I mean, how does a man like him even lead such amazing people, even if they are criminals?"

"Because his role isn't a fighter, but a leader." Oobleck then tells them. "In fact, despite being captured a few times, has it never occurred to you how he always escapes justice, his crime spree being constant?"

"You mean how he's always escaping at the last moment?" Blake asked.

"Exactly!" Oobleck complimented her. "His warrior instinct is rubbish, but his leadership and strategist his top notch. Always escaping the police, and even breaking into Beacon with little trouble. A warrior he is not, but a leader he is." The girls still looked unsure about this, but decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Anyway," Oobleck then looked at the sun, seeing it setting. "Perhaps it's time to turn in for tomorrow. Best to be rested for the next day." He then went with the girls following him. Tomorrow they would try again to find the White Fang, and hope they could stop them from whatever plan they had. Oobleck could only just hope they weren't too late.

* * *

**And we have this little chapter done and over with. Next chapter, the action really starts leading to the end of the third act. Get ready, because this train will leave the station. The Argonauts aren't going to change that piece of fate.**

* * *

"And we're finally here." Adam said as the stolen Bullhead landed in a nearby camp. The members of the White Fang there as they watched Adam, Asterios, and a few others walk out. "It took a while, but at last we finished our mission."

"Yes. It. Finally. Done." Asterios nodded, glad to be back for a small relaxation. As it was decided he, Adam, and the others would take a small break after their mission from Atlas. A good thing to, because it was exactly would they needed to relieve themselves of the stress of combat.

"Sir." A fellow White Fang member said. "Glad you're back. Things have been..slightly difficult here."

"Difficult?" Adam checked back at those who exited the Bullhead. Then looked back at the man. "Everyone," He called out to those who were back from Atlas. "Take a break, get yourselves a shower."

Many agreed as they then left wanting to relax. Asterios looked at Adam who simply gave him the 'go motion' with his hand. Asterios nodded and left, also thinking he could enjoy the small break. With him and the others gone, Adam then looked back at the messenger. "So what problems are there?"

"It's...um. Best if we talk in private." Now this made Adam rather wary. The way the messenger talked made it seem this matter was urgent. Nodding, he then went with the messenger to a nearby tent to see what the problem is. So the two went inside to talk on what was going on.

A few seconds later, everyone in camp then heard the enraged voice of Adam shouting, "Cinder did WHAT!?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

* * *

Night time had come, and during that time everyone was inside a tent or a small building. For RWBY and Oobleck alongside Zwei, a tent. For the Argonauts themselves, they rested in a nearby building. The three Argonauts had already eaten-thankfully shared by RWBY-and were now resting for a bit. The day had been spent searching for clues and answers of where the White Fang was, but found nothing on the surface. Still, at the very least they dealt with the Grimm, and were now ready for bed.

"Ah man." Jason said as he sat up. "It's happening."

"What now?" Atalanta stirred while laying down. Trying to get some rest.

"Gotta do nature's call." In other words, the bathroom. "I'll be back in a bit." He then got up to leave in order to find a restroom. It won't be easy of course, seeing as this was a dead city. But Jason was certain he could find a functioning restroom. So he left to deal with it, leaving both Hercules and Atalanta behind.

"Hah." Atalanta then put the blanket back on her. She wasn't really used to a blanket, seeing as most of her early life was spent sleeping in a cave with the bears, but she didn't entirely mind. Reminded her of the time when the bears gave her warmth with their fur. She missed that feeling.

As Atalanta closed her eyes, she then heard some noise from outside. Curious, and wary if it was a possible enemy, she got up. Moving silently as to not alert anybody. She stepped out of the building, and there she then saw none other than Ruby Rose, who was sitting down and cleaning her weapon. Crescent Rose if she recalled.

"What are you doing up?" She asked Ruby, who flinched at seeing her presence before calming down.

"Oh. Me. Nothing." She then held her weapon. "Just cleaning Crescent Rose and all. And, well, thinking." Atalanta sat down next to her.

"Thinking of what?" She had time to kill, and maybe help out. While this girl wasn't a child by Greek Standards, Atalanta wouldn't mind aiding her. Liking her optimism, even if it was naive.

"Well," Ruby grabbed a rag to clean the edge of her weapon. "It's just our pro-doctor. Doctor Oobleck, was asking my team questions. Questions about why we chose this profession."

"A Huntress." Atalanta figured. "He wanted to know your reasoning."

"Yep. And it was..deep." Ruby recalled the questions her teammates told her. How they all talked about it. Their first reasoning, and then what they thought afterwards. It was definitely...emotional, in some form at the least. Discovering a bit about themselves and all that. Ruby then turned to Atalanta and asked, "Hey Atalanta, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." She agreed to it.

"I was just, how to say this...do you like Jason?"

"No." That was quick.

"Let me rephrase that." Ruby then tried correcting herself. "You're with Jason, his team. Being a member of the Argonauts."

"And I question that position everyday." Atalanta snorted.

"Okay. And clearly you don't seem to like it, or him personally. So then...why _did _you join him?" I mean, if what Ruby saw was real, then for what reason did Atalanta join him. She argued with him, didn't seem to agree with certain methods of his, and was considerably more moral than him. So, why would such a woman even join him?

"..." Atalanta stayed silent for a while. Not because she was trying to find an answer, but merely because that question made her remember something. Her own past. "I guess it began...when I first met him."

"_Gya!" Punching the wall, Atalanta had a scowl on her face. Angry and upset as she then looked above where in a distance where a house was. A house where her father lived._

_Why...Why!? Why didn't he accept her?!_

_She did so many incredible things in life. Challenging bandits, killing beasts, besting some of the warriors here in the kingdom. Yet no, no! He showed nothing but contempt for her. No sign of cherishment. Not even a hint of love. Nothing...Nothing at all._

_With today being no different. _

_As she grinded her teeth with her face slightly contorting, Atalanta had to resist the urge to scream out loud. Her resentment built up at how her father showed her no love and need for her. Unless it was for passing her off as a marriage package. Marriage...Like he saw her nothing more than that, all because she was a woman._

"_Tch!" It made her upset how she was treated, because of her gender. She was stronger than many men, yet here she was always put down by others. Even other girls. Like nothing she could do would ever please them whatsoever. 'If only,' She thought. 'If only there's a way to show the world that I'm not some regular woman...but a hero.'_

_Then maybe if she did that...her dad will finally love her._

"_But...how would I even find a way." She said absentmindedly. Having no idea how to even prove herself. Another giant boar, some monster harassing the village. What could she even use to do so? Not to mention, as strong as she was, she wasn't suicidal to challenge one of the known beasts. So...what can she do?_

"_Hey, did you hear this?"_

"_The Argonauts are here!"_

"_Hurry! Let's go!"_

_...Argonauts? Hadn't she heard about them actually? Some group that was travelling on a ship. Looking around, she saw many people including kids walking to where the docks were. Shaking her head, Atalanta decided to just leave. She had no intentions of following everybody else. That is until she heard something one of the people said._

"_I heard they're taking in new people. To be invited on their ship of heroes." That made her pause. Her body stopped moving, as she processed that information. Hero? Turning around, her above average eyesight caught hold of what appeared to be a ship...with lots of people on it._

_In minutes, she herself followed the crowd to see these so-called heroes. In doing so, she saw how excited everybody looked, the kid's smiles being one of joy and the same she wished all kids to have. It made her feel awe at how this group was getting such a reaction from them. She doesn't even recall the last time she saw this many kids gathered with them being happier than she's ever seen._

_Pretty soon, she was at the docks where she then saw _them_._

"_Hello everybody!" At the front, was a suspicious man with blonde hair. "My name is Jason. Leader of the Argonauts." He then waved a hand to the people behind him. It was there, why Atalanta saw why the people were in such a mood. Why the children were so happy._

'_No...way…' There, behind him were people of all sorts. From big to small, to all sorts of famed people she heard about while in her travels. Acustus, Argus, Calais, Idas, Pollux, Meleager (wait, him!), and even the great Hercules himself._

_She has never seen this many heroes before. Some of these guys being famed by others. No wonder everyone was excited, as this may as well have been a gathering of heroes. Just seeing them also put her in awe. Even more so when she heard what was next._

"_People of this fine town," The leader called Jason said, with a smug grin she didn't like. "We of the Argo have come to rest. However, we also came for another reason." He then placed a hand on his ship, the Argo. "But...to also recruit someone who wishes to join us!" Join...them? "So long as you satisfy certain requirements, you will be allowed aboard so we can all travel together."_

_At that people cheered. To board a ship full of Greek's mightiest heroes. Joining the quest of the Golden Fleece. It may as well have been a dream come true. Especially for those wanting to prove themselves to another. And even a chance to be with a person they liked. This was an opportunity no man would refuse, and she already saw many men going to their homes to get their armor._

_With a small smile, she strides her way through the crowd without much effort, and found her way to the front line where she saw some of the Argo's crew talking to people. But there's only one man she needed to talk to. Jason._

"_Hm?" He noticed her, and his eyes gazed at her from top to bottom. Though unlike the usual stare of lust which she knew, this one is more analytical. "And you are?" He asked. The huntress had to stop a smirk from showing. Instead merely kneeling._

"_My name is Atalanta, hunter of the Calydonian boar hunt. Wishing to join the Argonauts." She then said with many men gasping with some also from the crowd. Having heard of her from that day of the event. By the side Meleager looked shocked yet pleased to see her. A few guys even talked about knowing her._

_Atalanta looked up, ready to see how Jason would react._

"_I see." Jason mused knowing of her accomplishments. Then he said one thing. "Sorry, you're a great hero. But no women are allowed."_

"_..." Eh?_

"Eh?" Ruby said, doing a spitback. "Jason said no."

"Infuriatingly yes." Atalanta sourly said. Frowning at the memory. You see, where I come from, women aren't exactly...respected." An understatement really.

"What!?" Ruby said, not in anger, but in surprise. Shocked by why just because she's a girl, she wasn't allowed. After all, here in Remnant, women are treated equally. "But why?"

"Just the way things were there." And back then. Making her glad in the modern era of Proper Human History, women had more rights. "Granted, Jason's reasons for keeping me out were more different than I thought." Not because she was a woman, but in his words, it'd be problematic for a girl to be in a ship full of men. Pollux was there, but with her brother nobody would mess with her. Making her the odd one out.

"Then...how did you join?" Ruby asked.

"Hehe." Atalanta grinned a bit.

_The ship was at last leaving. Nobody had joined the Argo, as the men that tried weren't considered good enough. However, Atalanta didn't care. Instead she simply saw the ship ready to leave._

_Like hell she'll stay behind though._

_In a sprinters run, she got in position. Had her arrow and bows on her, with her traveling gear set. The ship slowly leaves the port with the people on the docks waving good-bye. Soon, the Argo was leaving that area. She instantly ran._

_In moments, she was already near the edge of the port, and with a smirk she then jumped off once she reached the edge,_

"_Huh...what the!" One of the many heroes aboard said as suddenly, Atalanta landed near him, onto the ship. Many men whispered as they saw what had just happened. That a woman just got aboard._

"_Hey!" Jason's voice came out. "What's going on he-you!" He looked surprised seeing her. Having thought he sent her away. Instead, she gave a smug smile as she then looked at him._

"_Captain." She sarcastically said. "Atalanta of the Argonauts, reporting for duty."_

"Woah." Ruby had stars in her eyes. "You totally showed them who's boss."

"Yep." All it took was beating up a few of those heroes on board and she was able to join. "It wasn't easy of course." As in Jason had Hercules stop her when she tried proving herself. But still, she got her position as an Argonaut. "And that's how I ended with Jason."

"It does sound like a good story." Ruby mused. "I don't suppose you can tell me more?"

"Maybe another time." Atalanta said as she then stood up and began walking back. Yawing a bit. "Now it's time for rest. We have a big day tomorrow after all."

"Okay." Ruby nodded as she also went to go back to bed. Rest will be needed for what was about to happen. After all, who knows what can happen by the sun's rise.

* * *

Or in some cases, during the night.

"Neo." Serenity smiled as her human friend came with a wave. Neo having arrived, and leaving Abigail behind at Juniors for babysitting. The two meet up being close, but not close enough to touch by accident. Serenity already explained that her 'semblance' was that she's poisonous. "I see Abigail isn't here."

'_Of course.' _Neo used her semblance to make words in the air. _'Left her at Juniors. That way she can be watched over. Like I'll allow my 'little sister' to be in danger.'_ Serenity smiled, thinking that was sweet of Neo. Already her assassin friend saw Abigail as a sister. Though she also smiled because she still thinks it's funny how Neo and Roman didn't believe Abigail can take care of herself. If only they knew.

'_Moving on, how's the plan going?' _Neo then asked.

"Fine. The train is almost set and ready to go." Full of bombs and Paladins. Ready to be used on the day the Vytal Festival happened. At that thought though, Serenity frowned. After all, she was fully aware of what was going to happen with this train. "Neo." She then asked. "Are you sure there isn't a way to...stop this?"

Neo's smile faded. Knowing what Serenity meant. After all, Neo isn't a fool. This plan was meant to cause devastation. One that could cripple Vale to its knees. She then turned sighing. That was her only answer to Serenity, as she then left to find Roman.

"Still feeling bad for her, huh Serenity." The girl in question turned and saw Hundred Persona nearby. Having come out of the shadows. Her other bodies helped with the train. "Still hoping she will defect from this crazy plan."

"Yeah." While Serenity has killed before, and has no conscious if others were to die, even she didn't want this. A train with deadly devices and vengeful faunus, ready to kill for the sake of 'equality'. She might be a killer, but even she didn't feel good in this plan that will murder thousands. And she knew both Neo and Roman felt the same.

Yet they were trapped as they felt they had no choice because of this Cinder woman. Maybe she should pay her a visit.

"Well," Hundred Persona then said. "Maybe that can change." She then pointed up. "Seems that fool and his posse are nearby. Not to mention a team from Beacon."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Serenity smiled as she then put her Hassan mask on.

"Oh yeah." Hundred Persona did the same. "If I recall...the streets above are _so _fragile." She smirked. Serenity got up, and she and Hundred Persona left. Looks like they had work to do.

* * *

Morning came soon, and already something was up.

"The kid is gone already. Oh, what a plot twist." Jason mocks as apparently the leader of RWBY was, surprise, surprise, missing. With her teammates having found out in mere moments and now everybody was up in the early morning. Damn! He didn't even get enough beauty rest.

"Hey!" Yang glared at him. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"Right." Jason cleaned his ear a little with his finger. "And I'm sure the brat is alright. Worst case scenario though, she's dead."

"Why you little-" Oobleck grabbed Yang, stopping her. "Doctor!"

"No fighting Yang. While what Jason said is uncalled for, he's not wrong. The life of a Huntsmen or Huntress is filled with danger, including death." He told her, making Yang scowl. "Still, that doesn't mean miss Rose is dead. She could be alive."

"But where?' Blake asked. As none of them even had an idea to know where she even is. Only knowing that Ruby was just gone at the moment. They then heard a bark, turning where they all saw none other than Zwei hopping up and down.

"Zwei." Weiss said as the small little corgi came to them barking. Blake took a few steps back, clearly not liking the mutt still."Wait. Maybe he knows where Ruby is." As if obliging, Zwei then began running away in another direction.

"Of course." Oobleck said watching Zwei go. "Man's best friend will surely know where their friend is. Everyone. Follow that dog."

"Are we seriously going to follow a dog?' Jason complained. A second later, everyone left him to follow Zwei. "Uh. I guess we are." It wasn't long before they followed the little dog to where they then saw two things. First, the weapon of Crescent Rose. Then just next to it, a big hole in the middle. Didn't take long to figure out the mystery.

"Oh no…" Blake said, also figuring it out as Zwei rubbed the weapon with his nose.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked as she stared down into the hole.

"Most likely." Atalanta said. "It's not uncommon for warriors to fall into holes. Especially on unstable grounds." Hercules grunted. Recalling the time he fell into a cave just because the ground couldn't hold up his weight.

"Fell!" Oobleck then came staring down.

"Down there." Weiss pointed. When she said it however, the gears were turning in Oobleck's head.

"Oh my…" He said, realizing the answer. "Of course...Of course! Of course! Of course!" He repeated, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Blake asked worryingly with Jason nocking a brow.

"How could I be so stupid!" Is what he said.

"Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang started to feel nervous.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes!" He then sticks his face toward Yang, then does the same to Blake, Weiss, and even the Argonauts. "An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm. Previously home to thousands of people. Working people, commuting to the city, the main city." He then looked at the hole then back at the group.

"The people developed a subway system to the inner city. Grimm attacks increase." He then resumed explaining the rest of the history of Mount Glenn. "Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter. City evacuates into metro tunnels and what do they find?!"

"Death." Jason took a guess with Oobleck shaking his head.

"The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves." He says, now speaking to Zwei before moving on.

"Doc. What are you saying?" Yang asks.

"Don't you get it girl!" Jason then yells at her before pointing at the big hole . "He's saying the people got so desperate, they went underground for safety."

"And not just that." Oobleck grabbed Atalanta's shoulders, much to her discomfort. "We're not looking for just an underground crime network. We're looking for _an underground crime network!_"

"Now it makes sense." Jason realized it. "If there's still remains of the place people built to live underground, then the White Fang would definitely use it as their base."

"Meaning they've been below us this entire time." Atalanta also realized. "But, wouldn't the Grimm get to them?"

"Yeah." Blake added. "If they've been working in caves, then why hasn't the Grimm attacked them? Also, why work in caves?"

"For the first question, I don't know. Perhaps the Fang brought enough equipment to deal with them. As for the second, no." He told Blake. Mount Glenn was Vale's first expansion. It worked for a short period of time thanks to natural defense and unique travel systems. With tunnels even made." He then pointed to a nearby mountain. "But without natural borders like Vale, it was doomed from the start." He then tapped his foot underground where Jason spoke up.

"So they basically made a new home underground as a last attempt to survive." He said with Oobleck nodding his head vigorously.

"Exactly. They made new territory by clearing out the caves for the subway, and cut themselves off from the surface." Oobleck told them the last bit of history.

"A-an underground village?" Yang didn't sound too sure. Thinking it to far-fetched.

"Makes sense." Atalanta felt it was common for such events to occur. "There are plenty of moments in history we're people went to live underground for one reason or another."

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Oobleck agreed with Atalanta. "They did what they could to survive. A safe haven in this instance. Until...an explosion happened within the caves, where subterranean Grimm poured in. After that…" Everyone looked around their surroundings. Seeing the ruined city itself with a few skeletons here and there. "...the kingdom sealed off the tunnels...creating the world's largest tomb."

Atalanta clenched her fist, thinking of all the children and while Hercules and Jason took it better, even they showed some visible discomfort at how these people ended up dead. The girls, they just looked horrified. Realizing that such risks could end with so many dead.

"If Ruby is down there…" Oobleck's thermos then began changing. Becoming a literal weapon. "We must find her."

"Then let's go." Atalanta instantly said, taking out her bow with an arrow already on it. "No time to waste." She then jumped down.

"Yeah." Yang declared as her gauntlets clicked. "Like hell I'm letting my sister stay there." She then hopped right after Atalanta. Ready to save Ruby.

Hercules grunted and he was next. Jason sighs and decides to just roll with it. Pretty soon, everyone had jumped down. All falling down the hole ready to complete their mission.

* * *

The underground, we're the White Fang were working in. Having done so day by day in order to unleash a plan that would rock the world. Waiting for the Vytal Festival to come. Preparing for the day when the White Fang can really let loose. Having brought all the things needed to ensure that when the day came, nothing would stop their plan. With nobody knowing we're they even were.

Until now.

"So Red." Roman said with the faunus near him. Staring at the little girl brought before him. "I see you're much more manageable without that oversized garden tool. Fun really." He chuckled. Upset, Ruby got up and instantly tried to attack Roman with her fist out. All Roman did was stick out his cane and gravity did the rest.

"Oof." Ruby moaned as she fell with Roman smirking.

"Oh man." Roman chuckled. "Ya know, Perry, I really did need this." The faunus in question gave a thumbs up. Roman then gazed at Ruby seriously. "But seriously." He then kneeled and placed the tip of his cane on Ruby's throat, ready to fire. "How did you find this place Red?"

With a glare, Ruby did one thing. She vanished with a burst of rose petals.

"Huh?" Roman said staring around confused. He then turned and saw Ruby herself escaping. The kid had more tricks up her sleeve than he thought. Shame she was on the side of good, otherwise that'd be a total useful ability in crime getaways. Socks that law and order swayed that opportunity though. Before he was about to capture her, he then smirked remembering something else. "Oh Cursed Arm."

In a moment, small dirks came and Ruby felt her cloak pull her back. She fell onto the ground and saw her cloak. How it was pinned down. Before she could remove them, a shadow came upon her. Looking up, she gasped. "Y-y-you."

An emancipated man with his ribs showing through such unnatural skin. Missing one arm and a skull masked that appeared to be _wired _to his skull. The way he looked creeped her out, especially the lack of an arm.

"I wouldn't bother running child." The man said while grabbing her cloak. Kicking out the dirks that pinned her. "I wish no harm on you, but I cannot allow you to leave."

"Like my friend here says." Roman says as the creepy man drags her back to him. "You ain't going anywhere, even with all those tricks you have. Now, let me make this clear." He looked down at Ruby who was then forced onto her knees. "We're not done talking."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard.

This made everyone look around, a bit confused. Even the bodies of Hundred Persona stopped working. "Oh, what the-?" Roman then turned to some of Hundred Persona's doubles. Man she had a useful semblance. "Perry, if you and some of the doubles can go check that out and take care of it, then do so. Kinda in the middle of a talk." Perry nodded his head as he and some doubles then began moving. Oddly, for some reason the doubles and faunus got along fine. Who'd have guessed it.

Too bad that did nothing, as more explosions were heard. Shaking the entire place they were in. Everyone who was working stopped what they were doing. Even Roman was beginning to feel worried. Then they heard it. A roar.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

"Oh shit." Roman whined.

"We're dead." Cursed Arm also agreed.

The doubles nearby now panicking with some even screaming, much to the faunus's confusion. Oh if only those fools knew. While many looked worried, they held their guns thinking it was just a strong Grimm.

Grimm were preferable to what was coming to them.

"Everybody!" Roman shouted with sweat coming down his face. "Get the train running. We're leaving fucking _now_!"

"But. The train isn't loaded yet." One faunus tried to tell him. Instead he was shoved on the train's side with Roman's cane ready to fire.

"Do it! Or you're finished!" He said coldly to him. At this point, he didn't even care that Ruby was running away as he had bigger problems. Particularly, when he turned and both he and Cursed Arm gulped. There where Ruby is running, are multiple figures. Particularly, a giant man with eyes of madness staring at them. No, wait. Not madness. Rage! Looks like he still remembered what Roman did to him. Not good!

"All aboard!" He yelled out with everyone quickly getting on the train.

"Guys!" Ruby shouted as she ran to her friends. Noticing her sister, teacher, and the Argonauts.

"Ruby!" Yang hugged her little sister. Squeezing each other as both reunited. At the side, Atalanta smiled for them. Such a strong bond the two had as siblings.. The others like Weiss and Blake surrounding them wondering if she was okay. As they had no clue what could have happened to her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" Ruby told them as she got off Yang. "But listen. Torchwick has all sorts of weapons and Dust on that train."

"What?" Blake said, taking out her weapon.

"Mechs. Androids. All sorts of bad things. Loaded up on the train cars." She replies what she saw earlier. Having noticed the faunus and creepy dark skinned people carrying all sorts of stuff on it.

"Sounds like they're planning to make a war." Jason comments.

"That's ridiculous." Oobleck then said, waving his hand. Though not on Jason's comment, but something else. "These tunnels are sealed. The tracks lead to a dead end." True enough, as Oobleck told them before, the tunnels were sealed tight. Leading everyone to ponder why they were doing something foolish. Unless, there was a reason.

Before they could ponder further, a ringing noise is heard with a voice shouting to everyone in the vicinity. "_Get to your places everyone. We leave now!" _At that the group could see many White Fangs moving quickly. The train honking and slowly began moving, headed to an unknown destination. Much to the confusion of everybody watching.

"Well it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang declared.

"And wherever they're going, it can't be good." Atalanta got her bow ready, Hercules ready to move.

"We need back-up." Ruby thought, thinking they could use help. Jason instead whapped her on the head. Not harshly, but good enough to stop her from calling anybody.

"Idiot!" He told her. "We're miles upon miles away, and underground. Even if you could get a signal, how would anybody get here in minutes?"

"Indeed." Oobleck says, agreeing with Jason. "Sad as it is, back-up won't arrive even if we could call them. We're on our own."

"Then what do we do?" Weiss nervously asked, watching the train slowly leave. Knowing full well that it wouldn't be good for it to just leave like that.

"I believe we only have one option." Oobleck stated as he adjusted his glasses, and watched the train go. Ruby herself understood. She grabbed her Crescent Rose that Yang had with her, and turned around while lifting her scythe. Ready to fire.

"We're-" Then interrupted as Jason shoved her onto the ground, put his hands on his hips and smiled.

"We're stopping that train."

"..." Everyone then looked at him, reacting in various degrees. That he stole what could be considered a cool line. Ruby just appeared mad that her thunder was taken. Oh well, they had work to do.

* * *

"We're totally screwed!" Roman shouted with Neo, Serenity, Hundred Persona, and Cursed Arm with him in one of the carts. A small tablt that showed the hidden camera on the train, with one outside showing the heroes chasing after them. Particularly Hercules. "I was seriously hoping you were all kidding that Hercules was dead. But no! He's actually alive!"

"Hercules is a survivor." Cursed Arm told him. "Nothing short of a powerful Servant can kill him."

"What about all the Paladins onboard?" Roman asked, wondering if that can help.

"At most it'll slow him down." Hundred Persona says. Roman groaning at that. Suddenly, he heard a call from one of the faunus on his radio.

"_I think they're on the-" _Then it was cut off by the sound of a thud and the faunus groaning.

"Well that isn't good." Serenity comments with Neo nodding. The doors then opened where a faunus came in.

"Boss! They've made it on the train!" Roman had to resist the urge to scream. To think already crap was happening.

"Then grab some cargo, and get them off the train!" Roman talked back. Already wanting to deal with the problem immediately. "Maniac animals. Every one of them." He then froze, then looked at Perry who was next to him. "Uh, not you though Perry. You're great." the faunus in question didn't look convinced.

"Moving past that." Cursed Arm then looked at his fellow Hassan. "Let us deal with these intruders. Hassans. Let us go."

"Yes sir." Both Hundred Persona and Serenity said to him. Soon, everyone then began leaving to get ready. Those like Neo and the Lieutenant who was nearby would face those brats. The Hassan themselves would battle the Argonauts. This left Roman, who went to the front of the train we're the controls are, to defend this area if it came down to it.

"Hopefully this works." Roman mutters as he just watched through the clear window. Seeing the train moving forward. He then looked behind him where he saw that big magic circle Cursed Arm made with lots of Dust in crates near it. Uh. Looks like the guy forgot to clean up.

Seriously, what was this for?

* * *

Up above, everybody was on the train ready for action.

As they moved, they easily hopped over the train carts to get to their destination. The very front of the train where the control panels are. "Hurry everyone. We must get to the front and stop this train." Oobleck told them as they kept moving.

"Uh, professor." Weiss then called out to him, looking elsewhere.

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected her.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss just pointed at something below her. There it showed she had lifted a panel revealing what appeared to be some kind of small device with Dust in it. Wires all over with a small digital screen currently blank.

"Oh dang." Jason said recognizing what that was with Hercules grunting at the same time.

"That my dear," Oobleck said. "Is a bomb." Now that shock the Beacon girls, as they all took a step back. Even Jason and his team did so, knowing that in their current state they could get hurt. It was then Ruby noticed something in the corner of her eye and saw them.

"We got baddies." She told them, as everyone then saw numerous faunus with weapons coming out of the train carts. Even worse, the Paladins at the far end were slowly becoming active, and the Argonauts themselves saw Hundred Personas body doubles also coming out.

"Well," Oobleck gazed at the scene before them all. "I suppose we shouldn't have expected them to go…" They then heard the bomb turn on, the screen flashing red. "...easy on us…" He then stood up. "Time to go." He yelled out.

"Hell yeah!" Jason said as he and his team then looked at the approaching enemies. All of them ready to rumble. "Let's kick some ass."

"Blake." Oobleck called out as Jason and his team began moving toward their common foe. "Detach the caboose. It will kill us all."

"On it." As everybody moved, Blake prepared to detach the cart to save them. Taking out her weapon to cut the connection off. However, before she could do any action, the latch connecting the carts undid itself. "Huh?" She went unsure why that happened. She then looked up to Oobleck saying, "It decoupled itself."

"What!?"

"I guess Torchwick doesn't want us on the train." Yang suggested. Especially as the cart soon exploded onto itself thanks to the bomb.

"That's not good." Oobleck commented realizing this could only end up worse. Even more so when he heard his students calling out to him.

"Neither is this." Ruby says lifting another hatch. In it was another bomb. Suspicious, Oobleck ran forward passing by Jason and RWBY. Where he would soon check another cart ahead with another bomb.

"No, no, no...They _all _have bombs." At that moment, the bomb where the cart RWBY and the Argonauts were on became active. The caboose then decouples, releasing it from the main train. Everyone quickly jumped off the bombed cart and got onto the other.

"This doesn't make sense." Yang watched the cart go away. Confused by the purpose of this in the first place.

"Bombs. Sealed tunnels." Jason on the other hand, was figuring it out. Connecting the dots and not liking what he was seeing. Atalanta saw this and decided to just ask.

"You figured it out?" Though before he could answer her, a shout was heard.

"Get the humans." Weapons could be heard getting armed and ready to fire.

"Dang!" Jason turned around and lifted his sword and pointed the edge at the enemy. "Hercules! Get them!"

With a howl akin to a beast, Hercules did just that. Obeying his leader and friend and ran past RWBY and the others. The faunus stood their ground, believing they had this in the bag.

"We're dead!"

"Run away!"

"Cannonball!"

The bodies of Hundred Persona, not so much. Some ran away in panic. Others jumped off the train. A few actually killed themselves. The faunus didn't even know why. Though they would soon learn quickly. As Hercules easily ran towards the group with his mouth open in a howl.

"Fire!" A faunus shouted as they began shooting without mercy. Their weapons are capable of killing Grimm and could damage aura in an instant.

Pew! Pew! Pew!

To Hercules, it was just an annoyance.

Growling, he used his wooden make-shift weapon to slam it into the sides of poor faunus. Easily breaking through aura as they fell off the train screaming. He steps caused the metal carts to vibrate, causing some to stumble. He used that chance to kick them off. Then punched a few away and slammed some onto the ground.

The faunus, now realizing he was a threat. Began shivering in the face of danger. They tried shooting more but only enraged Hercules more. While no longer under madness, he could still be angered, Anger that nobody would like. Hercules just mowing his way past the faunus who all screeched at his lumbering figure beating them down.

Now they know why the body doubles ran.

RWBY also learns why they shouldn't mess with Hercules.

The only one not concerned by this one-sided match was Oobleck, who stared at the recently decoupled cart. Ignoring the faunus that flew past him and hitting the dirt. There, he then saw the cart explode violently like the last one. However, it exploded in a weak area, where suddenly he saw a massive hole appear with sunlight coming through it. Yet it wasn't the light that fell into the hole for long, as shadowy figures fell into it too.

Subterranean Grimm known as Creeps. A giant King Taijitu. Deathstalkers. And more. All growling in union as they slowly began chasing after the runaway train, sensing the negative emotions from in it. Oobleck also started to realize the plan of the White Fang. Having only not seen it sooner as he would never believe anybody would be crazy to do what he thinks he's seeing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason and Atalanta entered the carts of the train. Ready to stop this madness.

"So, you figured out what the plan is?" Atalanta asked her leader as a faunus came running at her. The two having entered a cart we're some of the faunus were in. She ducked then uppercut the poor fool into the wall, knocking them out.

"Pretty much." Jason then kicked another faunus that was with them. While not as skilled as his other teammates, even he could hit hard enough to knock a person out. "Basically put, these jerks are trying to use the bombs to make holes causing Grimm to fall in. Thus, leading them to the city." He kicked another faunus away while Atalanta then used her bow to slap one White Fang sneaking up on Jason onto the floor. "And with all the explosions on this thing, it'll break through the seals in these tunnels."

"These animals." Atalanta growled, not caring she was using racial slurs. "Don't they realize they'll hurt their own kind as well?" Not to mention the children!

"I don't think they care at this point." Jason then opened the door leading to another cart. Aware that RWBY would probably do the same while Hercules and the good doctor deal with the Paladins above. "For now, we need to do our part and stop this train."

"For once, I agree with you." Atalanta says to him. The two then heard a roar and the sound of metal above them. The sound of barking and what may be screams. Looks like Hercules and whoever was with him were teaching those terrorists who's boss. If only Jason could be with them. But he had a mission to do. One that ensured the protection of the city, before it fell to an army of Grimm. This world's equivalent of demonic beasts.

Quickly the two heroes ran to stop this train. While they never trained for a train battle back when they were alive, didn't make them any less ready to face the threats. Any White Fang terrorist they faced was dealt with quickly and efficiently.

In mere minutes they dealt with any of the faunus that stood in their way.

"Apologies. But we can't let you pass." Until they met them.

Serenity and Hundred Persona, both standing side by side and facing the two Argonauts.

"You." Atalanta growls and points her arrow at them. "Why are you serving a mad man who's willing to kill numerous people. Children that could be caught up."

"Same here." Jason glares at them. "Ignoring my grudge against you guys, why are you helping out with this insane plan. You might be killers, but surely even this is a step too far."

"We have our reasons." Serenity states while holding up daggers, with her partner doing the same. "And if you want to stop this train, then stop us."

"With pleasure." Atalanta's arrow then flew out of her bow, the two Hassan instantly dodging. The battle began and instantly all four moved.

"Take this!" Jason shouted as he tried to slash Hundred Persona who bent herself down to dodge, then kicked him in the gut. "Uh. Cheap move." He was then slapped and sent flying to the nearest crate.

"Idiot." Atalanta rolled her eyes. She moved backward with a flip and shot three arrows while in midair. However, she was currently at a disadvantage. As while fast, her arrows were visible allowing Serenity to easily dodge them. Then threw her small daggers at Atalanta who barely even dodged them. Once she landed, she instantly shot more arrows.

"That won't work here." Serenity said as she dodged the arrows again with ease. Trying to cut her up with her sharp weapons, with Atalanta scarcely dodging them by moving to the side. "This place is too small for you to take full advantage of your abilities."

She was right, frustrating as that was.

The area they were in had little room to move around. And her arrows weren't as devastating as they could were she at a great distance. While her speed helped out in avoiding Serenity's attacks, it wasn't easy in this confined space.

Quickly Atalanta took out some Dust crystals and threw them at Serenity. They were crystals that held smoke in them. Once they shattered on the ground, Serenity was enveloped in smoke, her form unseen. However, while Atalanta couldn't see her, she knew where she was. Not to mention she is fully aware Serenity can't see her. Using this tactic, she then launched numerous more arrows already having a grasp of Serenity's location. The sound of a hiss and rapid movement made her see she hit her.

Daggers then came from the cloud with Atalanta dodging. Looks like the game is still on.

On Jason's end, he got up and tried to be on the offense. Using his sword and swinging it wildly in a poor attempt at hitting the thief-like assassin. Sadly, she was quick and easily saw through such attacks. Countering with punches and kicks that made Jason wheeze in pain.

"Give it up." Hundred Persona told him as she threw a dagger which cut through his side, making Jason hiss. "You can't beat me."

"We'll see about that." He replied as he then jumped up and tried doing a diagonal slash. Once more she dodged and then tried to stab him in the twisted his body and while he got nicked, he used that opportunity to punch Hundred Persona in the face.

"Tch." The assassin said as she jumped back getting two more daggers in her hand. "Don't you know it's rude to harm a lady."

"A lady?" Jason mocked. "If I recall, weren't you a man in life. Makes me wonder how you got that body. Did some surgery down there." He mocked, making Hundred Persona angry. Along with the original personality who told her to kill him. With pleasure.

She moved swiftly and threw her daggers. Jason kinda blocked them but by doing so allowed Hundred Persona to be near his face. She was ready to stab him with new daggers on her hands, but Jason simply smirked.

"Got yeah." He then pulled out an explosive Dust crystal and squeezed it in his hand, cracking it. Hundred Persona's eyes widened as suddenly an explosion enveloped both of them.

Assassin landed on the ground, partially singed. Groaning a bit, she sat up and saw Jason, who came out just fine. "H-how?"

"Magic resistance baby." Thank goodness he's a Saber. He then used her weakness to strike at her while she was weakened. In a moment however, he felt three daggers hit his right arm, causing him to muffle a scream while his hand dropped his sword. Serenity, who had an arrow sticking out of her left shoulder, glared at him.

"Atalanta!" He called out.

"On it." Atalanta then resumed her attack on Serenity, who moved slower due to being injured. However, in an instant Atalanta had to cease her attack as from nowhere new enemies attacked her. It was none other than Hundred Persona's Noble Phantasm. Using her ability to make more bodies from the split personality disorder within her. The confined space soon being filled by enemies with daggers in their hands.

"...Crap." Was all Jason could say. He wondered if Hercules was having a tough time?

* * *

Hercules roared and the White Fang were either screaming or crying. Those in his way having been sent off the train and falling onto the ground, becoming Grimm meals. The faunus kicked off attacked by Grimm and mauled. Those above who faced Hercules weren't any better. Some wetting their own pants as Hercules pounded on the Paladins, ripping them apart piece by piece like paper. Recalling his disgraceful defeat by one of them. Well, time for revenge!

Zwei shivered near Oobleck who was pondering if he should just help his students. Because clearly Hercules didn't need his help.

* * *

"Eh. He's probably doing fine." Jason then grabbed a small bag tied to his waist. The bodies looked at him confused. Wondering what he was about to do. Jason quickly opened the bag revealing none other than numerous Dust crystals, all of them blue. Water type. "This is gonna suck." He sighed, but knew this was going to be necessary. The bodies tried to attack, knowing full well they couldn't allow Jason to clearly get the upper hand. But it was too late. For in a single second Jason slammed the bag full of fragile Dust crystals on the ground enveloping everyone in the room.

The next second later, everyone could only see blue, couldn't breathe right, and were very wet.

* * *

"This is gonna hurt like hell." Roman was now facing none other than Blake with Cursed Arm by his side. The female faunus glaring at the two of them. "I guess your buddies weren't able to stop her."

"Same could be said with your own White Fang troops and Neo." Cursed Arm replied.

"Touche."

"This ends now." Blake shouted. She already had to leave Yang and Weiss behind to deal with the enemies from before. That girl Roman had, and the Lieutenant. And she knew for certain Ruby, Oobleck, and Hercules were dealing with the Paladins above. Jason and Atalanta, around somewhere.

So it just left her and these two. One she knew as Roman, the other being one of the impostors of the White Fang. She glared at them with her weapon out, loaded with Dust thanks to Weiss. "I'll give you one chance to end this madness. Now." She coldly said.

"No." Roman told her. Twirling his cane around. "If anything, I can't stop it, you can't stop it, nobody can." He then aimed his cane at the controls of the train, and shot a Dust crystal to her shock, destroying the controls. "Especially now."

"Rrraaaa!" Blake roared as she then ran to Roman ready to beat him down.

"I don't think so." Cursed Arm then got in front of her with a few dirks in his one hand. He threw them with frightening precise movement, all meant to hit areas of her body that would instantly disable her. Causing her to be incapable of moving.

It then hit her body as he expected...which soon exploded in a heap of flame.

"What!" Cursed Arm said as the explosion forced him back, hitting a crate full of Dust. Growling, Roman tried to hit Blake with his cane, trying to knock her out. Instead the girl blocked all his attempts, then created some kind of ice clone, trapping his weapon. He then tried to attack without his cane, only for Blake to strike him multiple times with her weapon. Her blade making his aura weaker, causing him to force himself back.

Blake was prepared to attack again, dealing the final blow, only Cursed Arm got in the way again. He struck with his one good hand, trying to incapacitate her. His own attempts at disabling her were good, putting her on edge. Sadly, he was actually finding himself _overwhelmed_. An answer he knew for it.

'_Of course you're being pushed back you idiot.'_ Cursed Arm insulted himself as he tried his best to avoid the fanus's attacks, yet found himself getting cut here and there. Her Dust based clones also causing him trouble. Any attempts at counter attacking only failing as a clone took her place. _'I haven't taken enough Dust because I was too busy.' _Not to mention he lost his special arm.

Now, while he should be capable of winning, that was only if he was a 'True Servant'. Not a Servant that has been so weakened, that he was easily capable of being beaten by those stronger than him. Assassins weren't powerful Servants, and were really only utilized to kill Masters. Against other Servants the Assassin Class would usually lose unless they used hidden tactics and cheap moves.

Thus in this predicament, it only meant one thing will happen to cursed Arm.

"Hya!" Lose.

A streak of purple energy slammed into Cursed Arm's body, the attack causing him to fly for a bit and ramming into Roman who couldn't avoid in time. The two falling onto the ground with a thud.

"This...stinks…" Roman groans as his aura flickers.

"I am embarrassed by this loss." Being beaten by a non-servant did little to sooth Cursed Arm's self-esteem. Curse his weakened body! Jason was totally going to laugh at him.

Blake was then standing over them. Her weapon now pointed at them loaded with a Dust bullet. Roman's aura might be able to handle it, but he doubted he could take multiple shots at point blank. Something he bet the little cat would do. As for Cursed Arm, due to being an Assassin, he had little magical protection. Dust, while it can be absorbed, can still harm them physically. Meaning if she shot, and depending how powerful the attack is and how weak his body is (which is a lot currently), he could actually die.

"This ends, now." Blake coldly said to them. While she had no intention of killing them, she wasn't going to be merciful either. Her blade then leaned toward them. "Your reign of terror on this city ends now."

"Is it?" Roman laughed. "Because the way I see it, our plan is about to go off without a hitch. If anything kitty, you failed." Blake held the blade of her weapon closer to his neck. "Oh, is that supposed to scare me?" He mocked.

As Blake growled, she didn't notice Assassin grab one of his dirks. While he had no intention of killing her, he also didn't want to get shot in the face. Ready to aim for her face, nothing vital though. Maybe just an eye. After all, one eye was as good as two. It didn't stop Medusa who usually covered both eyes.

"...?" Blake however, felt a small flash of light at the corner of her eye. The dirk having reflected a bit of light from Cursed Arm's movement. Seeing this, she instantly moved her weapon to Cursed Arm who then reacted by throwing his dirk. It would all end with who fired first.

Ding!

Pow!

And Cursed Arm won. Though he didn't hit the intended target. Instead, because of Blake's sudden movement, he had hit her arm. The muscles to be specific, which caused her limb to spasm, making her jerk her arm towards one of the crates and firing at it. The shot-amazingly, didn't set anything off. Unfortunately, a consequence still came. As the crates then fell down, the Dust crystals fall onto the floor...and into the drawn magic circle, which begins reacting to the power and glew brightly.

"Uh...what's happening?" Roman asked as he's flabbergasted that some drawn circle was glowing bright without some kind of trick or illusion. Getting a bad feeling from this circle now.

"That...that isn't good." There was no catalyst at all. Not to mention, nobody had even recited any lines. Yet the circle was actually glowing? A summoning attempt was proceeding!? That wasn't normal at all. Heck, it shouldn't even be happening! Cursed Arm feeling a shiver down his spine.

Blake herself took a few steps back. Her own instincts as a warrior telling her she shouldn't be here at all. Quickly she then ran past the ominous glowing magical circle. Leaving Roman and Cursed Arm behind as the two backed away. Watching as all the Dust crystals were being dematerialized and absorbed into the circle which was glowing brighter and brother in front of their eyes, electricity sparking from it with little circles actually appearing and circling it.

"What the hell did you do?" Roman shouted at Cursed Arm as he witnessed the light glow brighter. Slowly blinding him.

"I...I don't know." Cursed Arm then turned around and then noticed that they were near the end of the tunnel. "But we won't be dealing with it if we die."

"Shit!" Those were the lasts words Roman said before suddenly, he and Cursed Arm were enveloped in a bright light.

BOOOOMMMMM!

Along with their ears and bodies being assaulted as the train finally met its destination, with the train exploding upon impact.

* * *

_"Alright everybody. Let's get ready to go." __A memory. One from long ago. Back when he was in...his glory days. Before his fall from grace. There he could see it, the life from before. Before his death. Where, standing behind a wheel, was his Argo._

_"Captain." One of many heroes who boarded then called out his name. This one having a crush on some female called Atalanta. "We're ready to go."_

_"Then onward." The sails were set up properly, and the ship was moving. People at the docks cheering their name, as he and everyone else aboard the Argo were leaving to fulfill a quest like no other. Soon, he'll accomplish this quest and return as a king. To rule the land and make the world a better place. He just need time. Time to show people he could make things right._

_I mean, what could go wrong?_

The memory soon vanished, replaced by a loud noise instead. Hurting his ears. Some kind of...alarm?

Whatever it was, it annoyed Jason.

Slowly, his eyes were opening. Already forgetting what he saw recalled seconds ago, focused on the now instead. Seeing a mix of darkness and light. A heavy weight on him. Feeling wet and injured. Like his body was thrown in a washing machine and forced to endure a cycle for two hours straight. Moaning, he began moving the weight on him, realizing they were pieces of metal and rock judging from the texture and size. Getting it all off him.

Once he did that, he then saw multiple figures staring at him. He couldn't recognize them though, his eyes still adjusting. However, he then heard voices. Voices he himself was very familiar with, yet couldn't quite place it.

"It seems our leader has some wounds. No matter, I can heal him up just fine." A man of white hair and what appears to be a mask says.

"Do we have to help this human?" An arrogant voice with blonde hair said. Only to get hit by what appears to be a girl version of him.

"Brother! He is still our leader." The boy just huffed but relented.

"Damn he looks dusty." A mocking voice of a girl yet sounding manly then said. Lifting what appears to be both a shield and a spear of sorts wearing silver-grey armor yet with a good amount of chest exposed. "But, wasn't this idiot at Chaldea? How is he even here?" She then tapped her chin. "Actually, how are we even here?"

Jason's eyes finally adjusted straight, and there he then saw _them_. People he knew and sadly remembered. From the time he was alive. When he ran the great ship called Argo, and traveled with all sorts of heroes. Including...them.

"Oh, looks like he's awake." The man in the dark outfit said staring down at Jason.

"About time. Lousy human." The blonde boy muttered while the blonde girl shook her head.

"Yo bub?" The brown skinned girl-not that he should call her that-speaks loudly. "How are you doing?"

It was then roars could be heard with Grimm suddenly crawling out. There at a distance, he saw people running...along with a man with white hair, brown skin, with two swords in his hands fighting them. A man with black hair and a beard with a hook on his hand preaching about 2d girls like an otaku to a Ursa Major. He also noticed flying above was a girl with a red outfit and guns flowing by her. Not to mention others he'd rather not describe.

"Hey. Can you hear us?" The girl with white hair said. Then the man in the witch doctor attire pushed her aside and gazed at Jason.

"Can you tell us how you feel?" At that, Jason could finally respond.

"Damn my life."

* * *

**And so ends Act 2, and the story will be put on hold for a while. This was one of the longer chapters after all. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I'm sure you can already tell who some of the Newcomer Servants are and ponder what changes will happen in the future. Who knows. **

**In any case, I guess I'll rest my fingers for now. Remember, be safe out there with the Coronavirus. And also, Black Lives matter. Nice to see some good old equality. Don't forget to check out the Tv Topes Page for this fanfiction. If you want to add anything, then go ahead. Until Next Time.**

* * *

"..." It didn't know what was going on, or how it even got here. But….it would certainly use this opportunity to wreak havoc. It...and those with hit. At least, that's what the expression of all its eyes seemed to say, seeing as it didn't have a face. However, it first needed to do one thing, as the second it arrived, it felt _them_. Those damnable Servants. Looks like Chaldea, or a group related to them was here.

Yet it did not mind. After all, now it could get revenge. It's companions also feel the same. One wanting to defeat the woman who never saw him as a king. Another wanting to kill and kill, devour all humans. With the only thing able to stop him being that girl he once knew. The next wanting vengeance on the man who slewed him, even in his true form.

Oh yes. This will be fun indeed.

* * *

**There's a good reason these guys are also here, despite not even being Servants. May have to do with the massive summon just now. But why? Only time will tell.**

*** On another note, I've been thinking...should I make another story with Jason and his crew...but in U.A. High of My Hero Academia?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

* * *

_The day had come, the day he had been hoping for._

_After failure, regret, and loss, Jason felt he finally had a shot at love._

_Medea had been...nice. But, after seeing the things she did for him, from murder to cutting her own brother, it's no lie to say he was obviously adverse to her. I mean, she cut her own brother! Yeah it saved them from being captured by her dad, but seriously! Her brother!_

_He thought she was just going to injure him lightly or some bluffing threat. Not kill him! Then all the other stuff she did from trickery to deceit, to help him. While that wasn't to say he wasn't grateful to her help, that didn't mean he felt nothing either when she did them. Even the remaining Argonauts were freaked out._

_Shaking his head, Jason decided to forget it. While he had some regrets in leaving her behind, someone who did those things was obviously trouble. Thinking about it, why did she help him when they met? One day he saw her, then suddenly she was helping him out. He supposed it didn't matter now. At the least, his children he had with her would keep her company._

_...Maybe, when things were calm...he could visit her._

_Doubtful she'll want to see him, but maybe they could talk it out. But until then, he had something else to do._

"_Will you kiss the bride?" Mainly, getting married._

"_I do." With a smile, he and his newly beloved leaned in and instantly kissed. For a moment, all felt right in the world._

"_Oh my?"_

_?_

_Then he saw Hercules standing right next to him with his hands covering his mouth._

_...Wait, what?_

Wait, what?

Instantly, Jason's eyes opened. His eyes darting around, , he saw numerous things around him.

First he saw Hercules, in the same position as his dream. Mouth being covered by his hands for some reason.

He then saw Atalanta, for some mysterious reason all red-faced with her mouth opened. Huh?

Then he saw, oh great it wasn't a hallucination, the Dioscuri twins along with Caeneus, Asclepius, and...wait, where's Medea (Lily)? Whatever the case, those three also stared at him strangely. For the twins, Pollux was also red but nowhere as much as Atalanta. Whispering, "So they're still into one another."

Her brother Castor scoffed and just said, "Their love is nowhere near our's." Then got hit in the head.

Caeneus just grinned and began laughing like she saw the funniest thing ever. As for Asclepius, he just stared then sighed behind that mask of his. Saying, "Better get the soap." Pulling out a bar of soap from behind. It was then suddenly, Jason felt it. No, not it, someone.

His chest felt heavy, like a weight was on him. His lips were being pressed against. His eyes then darted to see what was in front of him. That was when he saw...Oh by Zeus's name NO!?

"Mmmmm!?" With hearts in her eyes, dainty hands wrapped around his body, and cute lips pressing on his own, he saw HER! HER!? HER!?

Kissing him fully as he just blinked.

* * *

"Man, life is getting crazy here. Huh Frank?" An old man said to his friend.

"I'll say Joe." His friend Frank agreed. "But hey, the worst is ov-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two men then stopped and held onto each other. Other people are doing the same. Dogs whimpering and birds flying. Babies even crying with a few windows actually cracking. Then people began panicking. Oh no, it must be a Grimm attack!

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Caeneus laughed even higher. On the ground after being shoved off the bed was Medea (Lily), yet still looked happy as she hugged herself, squealed, and repeated Jason's name over and over. Atalanta having fainted at the sight with her eyes spinning, shocked by the scene. For a toughened woman, sadly, she was never used to seeing love happening.

Hercules meanwhile was patting a bawling Jason who had tears and snot coming out of him while rubbing the bar of soap the good doctor Asclepius gave him on his mouth and chewing on it. Pollux and Castor rubbing their ears, feeling like they had gone deaf for a moment. After ten minutes of rubbing his mouth, Jason eventually calmed down. Mostly.

"So…" He said with nearly dead eyes, everybody now up and sitting. Medea (Lily), just smiling at him. He had to do his best not to look at her for a while. "Did...did stuff happen...or...huh...where are we?...Who are you guys again?"

Seems he was still out of it. Asclepius walked up to Jason, looking as if he were going to help him.

Slap!

By slapping the sense back into him.

"Gah! What the heck!" Excellent, back to normal. Jason shaking his head in confusion. Okay, wait, what happened? Let's see here. He was with the Argonauts, and had to join those silly girls RWBY. Went to Mount Glenn, faced those dang White Fang, met Cursed Arm and Hundred Face persona, battling them with Atalanta's aid. Flooded the cart they were in with water, then...boom. An explosion happened. After that he saw his other Argonaut allies, and just now was waking up.

Huh, felt like he was forgetting something. Something bad actually. Really bad.

Oh well, it didn't matter now.

"Hey!" He then called out to Atalanta who for some reason is blushing and tapping her fingers. "Get over here along with the rest of you we all had a talk. Meeting! Now!" Strangely, everyone obeyed. As Jason sat on the bed in this room which he realized was small, Hercules stood next to him, Asclepius on his left, Caeneus standing in a corner, the twins sitting on the ground next to Medea (Lily) while Atalanta just got a chair seeming unbalanced. He wondered what was up with her, ah, he'll figure it out later. For now, time for a talk.

"Okay everybody," He began as they all listened. "I'm going to say this once, and only once. How are _you_-" He then pointed at Caeneus, the twins, and Asclepius. "-guys even here? Because I doubt it was through the same method as us four...and a few others." He whispered that last part.

"You mean when you stupidly threw a sword after whining, and got you and about fifteen other caught in a massive explosion. Making a fool out of yourself." Castor smirked at him, Jason shocked. "Other Servants talk."

"Not to mention, we heard it from you." Pollux added. No this got Jason and the other three confused a bit. Questions now appear in their mind.

"Us?" Atalanta, still a little red but more focused, spoke up. "But, we've been here this entire time."

"Interesting." The good doctor talks. "Because you four were still in Chaldea, last we checked." Hold the phone, what! They were still there!? But how! Seemingly realizing this, Asclepius continued talking. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah there is." Jason rubbed his head. "Because last I remember, I threw the sword and we were here? Not in Chaldea." Jason then realized something. "Actually, another question. Since when have you guys been in Chaldea?" He's _never _seen them in there before.

"No idea how we got here. But for Chaldea. Crap with the Lost Belts." Caeneus just said, giving no further explanation. "Man, was that a riot. Hahaha!" Asclepius gave Jason an expression that said he'll explain what these Lost Belts were later. However, it also gave Jason another clue as well.

'_Does this place have a different time differentiation?" _I mean, yeah it's been awhile since he and his crew were here, but the way Caeneus says it feels like much more time has passed. He'll have to talk about that later. But before he could, Pollux raised her hand. "Yes Pollux?"

"Jason, while we and the others have seen you in what's left of Chaldea," Okay, what the heck happened back there? "The way you and the other three act, move, and the way you're acting natural...how long have you been here? And more importantly, how are you even in another dimension?"

Dimension? Oh great, more questions. Guess he'll have to first answer her question then hope she answers in reply. "We've been here for a few months, ever since the sword accident." Jason told her.

"Interesting." Asclepius said. "You say after the sword incident you came here...but others told us you were in Chaldea. Even in the Atlantis Lost Belt." Gah! So many questions now! "Perhaps this is what Da Vinci meant by possible split."

"Spilt?" Atalanta tilted her head. "If you may explain, because I can say that us four weren't the only one's here. But all others with us that day are here as well." That got a slight rise of the four with them now. Caeneus whistling with the twins speaking to each other, and the doctor rubbing his head. Guess even he was confused by the questions he had rising up like Jason.

Asclepius was about to answer, but Jason interrupted him. Wanting to know something else, as the memory of the explosion and what came after suddenly came to him. "Hold it!" He said. "Before we talk about these confusing times, I just have two things to ask. And this time, I want answers." His eyes narrowed a bit, Asclepius nodding, ready to give him what he needed. "First," He raised one finger. "How long was I out? And second," He raised the second finger. "Where did _they _go?"

"...For the first question, you were out for about nine days. Medea (Lily) and I had to heal both you and Atalanta. Luckily, you weren't too injured." Translation, they were near death. Makes sense. The water that cut off their breathing, the explosion, the stones, not to mention them being weakened. Asclepius' words of not 'too injured' really meant he could still help them. Otherwise, they'd be dead.

As for why it took Asclepius so long to heal them, well, hard to heal patients when you had no proper tools. Sure he could use his magic, but it'd be risky to waste his mana. Medea (Lily) on the other hand, took her sweet time healing him. Best not to let Jason know she gave him a few kisses to make the pain go away.

"As for the second," The man continued. "Aside from us four who decided to follow you Argonauts so we can get our own answers from you, everyone else went their own way." Their own way? That...that can't be good.

"Who was there?" He didn't know how his fellow Argonauts were here, or cared how many more were now here in this timeline. What mattered was just what Heroic Spirits were summoned, because some weren't good. The Masters in Chaldea held the more...villainous heroes back, but only for three reasons.

One: The Masters treated them with respect and loyalty. Now while some Masters showed this, the Fujimaru twins were loyal and held no caution. Dumb, but it meant they fully trusted the Servants without a hint of planning behind their back. Something those types of Heroic Spirits kinda liked.

Two: Considering the earth was at stake, they couldn't just _not _help the answers. As by interfering or killing the twins, they'd only succeed in dooming the earth. Which would do them no good at all. Even some of those anti-hero Servants cared for the earth in some way, be it a loved one, an attachment, or some other vague reason. So they helped Chaldea.

Three: Chaldea was the only place that summoned a mass amount of anti-heroes, as the usual Holy Grail only summoned 'pure' heroic Servants. Not people like them unless the system was messed up or as that Avenger Servant once said, 'corrupted'.

Plus, while he couldn't be certain, if those guys were at full power compared to Jason, his Argonauts, and the other fifteen that came here, then this place was in major trouble. However, it would appear his worries would be cut short. As _Castor _of all people would explain to sooth his fears.

"A decent chunk of idiots like Blackbeard or that fool Emiya, a few bad ones too. But like you and us, for some reason weakened." Castor grumbled a bit. "Feels like we have less mana from before." Oh thank goodness. Vale didn't need to become a battleground with all-powerful Servants who had no Master. After all, without a Master, a Servant does whatever they want. It didn't always end pretty.

"As for we're they went," Pollux then resumed in place of her brother. "We can't say where they went. A few are in Vale, but others left to other parts unknown."

Hercules grunted, wondering how they even left.

"I think there was a spell caster that used a teleportation spell." Pollux told her old sparring partner. "That, and some Servants jacked a ride from those metal ships while taking out those metal machines."

"Golems." Atalanta told her.

"...Yes, golems." Pollux corrected herself.

"So basically, we have a bunch of weakened-but still powerful-Servants here?" Jason just said, ignoring the weird way Medea (Lily) was staring at him. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling creeped out by her with his head hurting a bit. "Huh...What could go wrong?"

* * *

"Screw this life!" Roman was having a very, very bad day. And no, it wasn't just because he decided to cut ties with Cinder and her insane plan, barely escaped the fuzz called Atlas, and nearly _died _in that train attack! He wasn't even sure how he lived. No, it was because of another matter that happened just a bit ago.

_Flashback_

"_Ho...How...are we even...alive…?" It was just barely half-a-day when Roman and Cursed Arm made it back to the safehouse. Hrt, injured, and slightly blinded by that weird light. Then all that noise and feeling like they got hit by Hercules ten times over. The only difference being that they were alive._

"_No idea." Cursed Arm struggled to not fall down and kept walking. But the injuries on his person didn't look good. He missed being a fully powered Servant. Though then again, with the way that train was moving and how Assasin Class Servants were weak, he may not have escaped without injury either way. Still, he was regretting being weakened._

'_I suppose it makes sense.' He then thought. 'After all, we Servants are used to being so strong, that we're surprised when something that isn't a Servant can actually hurt us.' Hell, if it weren't for the fact that they were immune to modern weapons, they'd have died long ago by regular humans. He could imagine many Servants would become shocked if they lost their immunity and were instantly killed._

_As the two sat down at last, suddenly a few figures came in._

"_Father!" First was Abigail, who had gotten a text from Neo and made her way to this safehouse. She jumped and hugged Roman. "Are you okay!"_

"_Ow!" The thief moaned as she grabbed a sore spot. "Y-yes, I'm fine!" He then pushed her off him. "Just no touching. I feel like a massive bruise."_

"_Thank the Lord you're alright." She just said._

"_Yeah, yeah...wait? How'd you get here?" Shouldn't there be Grimm outside on a rampage._

"_I just walked." Huh, guess she got lucky. Though unaware of the truth, in reality Abigail had just crushed any Grimm in her way. They didn't even stand a chance._

"_Cursed Arm!" Serenity then came. Looking worried and honestly, a lot better than him, if not just rather wet. Neo came along looking dusty and going to Roman, checking if he was alright. "Are you alright?"_

"_No." Cused Arm just told her. "I'm hurt, hungry, and I'm certain I broke a few ribs."_

"_...Oh." Guess asking a guy who survived a train explosion if he was okay was pretty dumb._

"_Never mind this," Cursed Arm then just scratched his chin. "Where's Hundred Persona?"_

_Serenity then bit her lip. Cursed Arm looked at her suspiciously. "Serenity." He told her, making her nervous. "What happened?"_

"_Hundred Persona...she's...she's…" Sighing, she then took a step back where it revealed Hundred Perona._

"_!" Cursed Arm stared in shock with Roman and Neo turning, and also surprised._

_From what Hundred Persona told them, her semblance was this. The ability to produce numerous bodies at once. Naturally, Roman and Neo found that to be an awesome ability. Some of their bodies were quick, strong, or plain creepy. But this...this was!_

"_...Hi." In place of the purple haired woman they knew, calling herself the main coordinator, now was a small little child with only a whte shirt, tanned skin, a little skull as a hair piece, and hair like Serenity. What!_

"_I see." Cursed Arm groaned. "I guess it can be assumed that Hundred Persona and all other bodies except the original are gone." The little girl nodded._

"_Huh-wha-what the heck is this!" Roman pointed a finger at the little kid. Cursed Arm stared at Serenity who nodded, knowing what to do._

"_This here is one of many bodies our allies have. The Child Hassan." She told Neo and Roman while the girl hid behind a chair. "Normally she isn't really used as a body, but it appears the train accident wiped out everybody but her and the original."_

"_Original?" Roman questioned what that was._

"_Technically there's one more body, but unless the situation demands it or Child Hassan dies, you won't see that guy." Cursed Arm always found it weird that the original Hundred Persona never bothered coming out. Allowing the one he and Serenity knew, Asako, took charge. According to her, he just likes watching and staying on the sideline, with no intentions of battling._

'_So we're stuck with a kid?' Neo pulled out a sign thanks to her illusions._

"_Pretty much." Cursed Arm told them. "I mean, thanks to the-er-semblance, the other bodies can regenerate. But...it'll take time." Lots of time. _

"_Meaning until then, Child Hassan is here to stay." Serenity tells them all. "But, unlike the vast majority of the personalities, she can't do anything. She is but a child." One meant to know nothing, and was rarely used. Meaning she can't join the usual activities she and Cursed Arm did. "So we need someone to watch after her."_

_In a slow movement, her, Cursed Arm, Neo, Abigail, and even Child Hassan stared at Roman._

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap!_

_Or where he was supposed to be._

_Instead the thief having decided to use the last of his strength to try and run away._

_Neo dropped kicked him._

_Flashback over_

Now once more, Roman was stuck taking care of another kid. Neo liked her, Abigail liked her, but Roman, he wanted nothing to do with the kid. He was already dealing with Abigail and sometimes Medea (Lily). He did _not _need another kid to take care of. _'And yet now I am.'_

Why did Neo have to be so harsh?

Sighing, he supposed there was no point arguing now. Especially since Neo and Abigail were officially insistent of keeping the new brat. When did he become a dad? _'Guess when I took in Neo?'_

Yeah, the day when he found the soon-to-be assassin. Hehe, he found her in an alley. Just like this one-.

"Hm?" It was then he saw it, a body. But not some beggar or homeless person, but what appeared to be a criminal. One who had a pair of knives in his hands. This guy, wasn't he the guy who has been spotted stabbing people with those knives? Yet here he is….dead.

"Hello there." He then froze, hearing a young but chilling voice. Looking up, he then saw two figures up ahead. One with a cloak and daggers in her hands, the other wearing some fancy dress next to the girl. Both having white hair. In an instant, his criminal instincts told him one thing. "Are you our mommy?"

Life was laughing at his sad fate.

* * *

Sigurd was having what he considered the worst nightmare of all. Even worse than facing dangerous Servants, monsters, or even a mad God. Hell, even worse than Odin!

"I can't believe you had your children fight! Endangering them!" Being scolded by Winter in front of many men, Ironwood glaring at him, his 'kids' giving him looks of pity, and everyone thinking he was scum for having his 'kids' fight against monsters. To top it off, he was also forced to write a report-which he couldn't do-and was once more getting demoted.

It happened very quickly. The Breach, the Grimm crawling out, and to Atlas eyes, a bunch of people in a variety of clothing attacking the Grimm. Servants. Not that Atlas knew of this, instead thinking they were Huntsmen helping out. He was actually there and saw a few like Emiya, Okita, and so on. It was during the battle he joined he saw his 'daughters' helping people, where he then shouted at them to fight.

Saber (Lily) and Jeanne Alter (Lily) did as they were told, and killed quite a bit of Grimm. Unfortunately it would seem a citizen had recorded that scene. There, it showed what appeared to be an Atlas soldier yelling at two young, innocent kids to fight to the death against Grimm. Didn't help the kids had tears in their eyes (because they lost their food), and they were covered in blood (chery cream). So when Ironwood saw this, along with over half of Vale's population, well...here he is now.

"I...promise you Specialist, the video was taken out of context." Winter, ice almost as cutting as his wife, glared at him. Simply took out her scroll and played the video which had quite the number of views and over ten thousand dislikes. While he couldn't read the language, he got the feeling the comments weren't any better.

"Then what does this tell portray the Atlas force as?" She sternly asked him.

"...Atlas forces being cruel to kids." He said.

"Exactly." Winter said. "And while I understand you must have trained them, to the Vale citizens, it looked like you forced them to fight to their deaths. Now Atlas is being seen as abusers! Even worse is that somehow they found out there you're kids and consider you a horrible father!" She continued on but at that point Sigurd wasn't listening. Because he felt something, something familiar.

"Sigurd!" The base they were at, the flagship they were on, suddenly exploded. A minor one of course, with no way the ship would fall. Still, many soldiers along with Winter, Ironwood, and his 'kids' instantly raised arms as a hole was now seen. There, two figures could be seen. One that he knew and recognized in an instant.

"...Brynhild." It couldn't be...yet it was. There she was, his wife. Long white hair, delicate arms, a face that many would outright say was gorgeous, but more importantly...the _massive _spear she held, in her hands. Why, it truly was her. Seeing this, he then stood up and faced the soldiers that raised their weapons to her and shouted, "Stop!"

Normally, the soldiers wouldn't obey. However, the sheer battle aura as one could describe captivated them. It was so powerful, that by force-and fear-that they instantly did as they were told. Even Winter and Ironwood put down their weapons, a cold sweat appearing on them. Though fear was then seen again as suddenly, to their eyes, the strange woman then lunged at Sigurd with her spear.

Ding!

Only for the man to block it with his _bare hands_! They forgot that technically he's a powerful warrior. As for Brynhild, instead of being upset her attack was blocked, she was instead happy. A beautiful smile on her face as she faced her love. "Sigurd! It really is you!"

"Yes my love." He then shoved the spear away and got into battle position. "Yes it is I."

"Wait. Is that...his wife?" If Ironwood recalled, Sigurd did mention something like that. But he just assumed she ditched him after cheating on her.

"I...think it is." Winter still had a hand on her rapier, but she lowered it. "She is...very beautiful." Now Ironwood could agree on that. He then saw the next man next to her, and so did Sigurd. It was a man with long hair, a glowing chest, grey armor, and brown skin.

Siegfried was here.

"You." Sigurd said, smiling. "I see you have come as well."

"Indeed I have." Siegfried smiled. He then waved a hand behind him. "And like your wife, I even brought some other allies."

"Hello there."

"Yahoo!"

There he saw two more faces. A young girl(?) with pink hair, a cheery smile, and hair ornaments normally seen on a princess. Next to her(?) was a young boy with brown skin, red ruby eyes, and dark brown hair with a slender build like Seigfried. These two were Astolfo and Sieg, a Rider and Caster Class Servant. Both with Brynhild and Siegfried after somehow being summoned to this strange place.

It would seem Sigurd wasn't alone anymore. Now that brought a smile behind that mask of his. For a moment, the mood felt perfect.

"Hey dad." Saber (Lily) yelled out. "Are you going to introduce us to your friends."

"Yeah dad, who are they?" Jeanne Alter (Lily) said.

Then it was instantly ruined, as the mood went from pleasant to chilling cold. Brynhild once bright eyes instantly turning dark and creepy. A single word escaping her mouth, "...Father?"

"Wait, are those…" Astolfo then went wide eyed as she(?) saw the two Lily's. "Woah! Did you do it with Artoria and Jeanne?" The young Servant then smirked and elbowed Sigurd playfully. "Man, nice catch. Didn't know you had it in you." Sieg wasn't as amused.

"He did it with Jeanne!?" Sieg went, blushing a bit. "B-but...I thought he was into her?"

"Well...this is awkward." Siegfried said. He then patted Brynhild on the shoulder. "I hope this doesn't stop your relationship with Sigurd. I heard some relationships are still good, even if the male has many partners." Already Sigurd could feel the Atlas soldiers eyes on him. He better say something quick, or he'll be put on bathroom duty.

"How dare you!" Then his chance slipped away, as in an instant three figures came through the hole. All of them having the same face, like triplets. Having black., blonde, and pink hair respectively. Seems they too had been summoned here somehow, and all three looked pissed. All glaring at Sigurd in rage.

"First you cheated on our beloved big sister." The one named Ortlinde shouted.

"Then you forgot about her, ditched her, and never once looked back as you married another woman." Hildr then spoke next.

"Now we hear you did it with not one, but two different women and had kids with them!" Thrúd raged. "Even worse that Jeanne was supposed to be that boy's lover!" Sieg turned red and looked away. Siegfried patting him on the back that his supposed lover was taken.

"You playboy!" All three of the Lancer Class Servant Valkyrie said at once.

"..." Sigurd didn't even need to turn around, that every person in the room was staring at him like trash, the woman especially. And while Brynhild didn't seem to stare at him badly, she did seem upset. While she had no intention of even abandoning Sigurd, and still wished to be with him, for now she decided to do something else.

"Kill." She stared at Siegfried who gulped. She then began attacking him with Siegfried fighting back, Sieg and Astolfo stepping away as the two began a minor battle. With Sigurd _devastated _as Brynhild was fighting another man that _wasn't _him. He could do nothing as the women aboard glared at him, the men jeered, Ironwood putting him on bathroom duty, the Valkyries thinking he was a cheater, Sieg glaring at him for supposedly taking his girl, and Siegfried taking his place.

Truly, his luck was the worst.

* * *

"Oh man, that Breach was crazy." Sun told Sanzang with glee. "Me and Neptune, totally saved a bunch of people. Even saw a bunch of Huntsmen battle them out. It was awesome!" He then gripped his fist and made stabbing motions. "Lie that guy who made swords from nowhere! Or three triplets who flew around dealing death! Oh! Oh! Not to mention some two kids who made mincemeat of some Deathstalkers, haha!" Boy was that epic.

"Sounds like you had fun." Sanzang smiled, the two currently eating in a restaurant.

"Yeah I did!" He told her with a smile, that for some reason, made her feel warm. "It was awesome. Shame Blake wasn't there." Now that warm feeling was replaced with annoyance. For some reason, she always felt annoyed whenever he mentioned her. She wondered why?

"So," Sanzang said, wanting to move on from the topic of Blak and just forget her. "You said you saw a bunch of Huntsmen?" Because they sounded very familiar to her. Not to mention that she did sense a great amount of mana during the event.

"Pretty much." Sun took a sip from his drink. "They came out of nowhere, and had skills above most people I've seen. Heck, this one guy cou-"

"SUN WUKONG!" The two then heard a roar and then looked up.

"Watch out!" Sun then jumped and pushed Sanzang out of the way. Just in time to, as a flying mass had then slammed into the table the two had been on, breaking it apart and making a small crater. The guests and customers shocked with a few instantly running.

"Ka-ku-are yo-ku-alright?" Sun asked Sanzang, the man coughing a bit from the dust. He then looked down, where Sanzang was. For some reason appearing a bit red. It was then he squeezed something very soft. _'Huh, marshmallow?' _He then looked down...and saw his right hand squeezing one of Sanang's 'marshmallows'. Turning red, he got off her instantly and stood up and turned red while waving his hands. "S-s-s-sorry!" He then said. "I didn't mean to-it was nice-I mean, bad. Bad! Not your breast, it felt good-I mean, gah!"

For Sanzang, she covered her chest and was still blushing. But as she got up, a small smile could be seen. _'He...he liked it.' _It was supposed to be wrong. Very wrong. Yet for whatever reason she couldn't fathom, a part of her liked it.

"Stop flirting and face me Sun Wukong." The two then turned around and then saw the person who tried attacking them. There they saw a girl come out as she glared at Sun. In her hands a dangerous spear which she twirled with the pointed end facing Sun. She had brown hair, a brown dress of sorts Sun has never seen with various patterns, showing a bit of her chest and luscious thighs. A gold band on her left bicep and left thigh.

She had confidence in spade and looked at Sun with a smile. "To think, I would meet you again, my greatest rival!"

"R-rival!" Sun took out his staff. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

That was the wrong answer.

"Who am I…?" The woman then narrowed her eyes. "You _dare _not remember me!? You're greatest rival, Nezha!"

….I'm sorry, who?

It was on this day that Sun would meet his greatest (Self-proclaimed) rival. A woman that would hound him for the following days no matter how much he and Sanzang would try escaping her. Also a great pain in the ass.

* * *

Patch.

It was a small island that many travelers came to, hoping to escape the Grimm. They made their own settlement and created their own town. The small island became something more than anybody had thought of. Sure it wasn't one of the great kingdoms, but overall, it was a great place to live. Few Grimm, nice people, and even a small school. The perfect place to be.

Until this very moment.

"...Ha...Ha…" Taiyang has had a very interesting life. Kicked bandits but as a kid, joined the great Beacon Academy, met the love of his life Raven, became part of a killer team, then met some tragedies, had some kids, lost his first then second wife, and so on. He had his ups and downs, but he moved on. Even when he knew Ruby and Yang would face danger, when he battled those criminals like Jason and his gang, and challenged Grimm. Knowing of the greater dangers in this world.

But this, at this very time, was different.

"My, my." A young girl with purple hair and twin tails said, smiling as she walked in that one piece white dress of hers. Her shoulders revealed and the right leg was seen from a slit of her dress. Despite being young, she had some kind of captivating aura that he just couldn't resist. "This is quite a interesting place. Isn't that right, sister."

"Indeed 'me'." Another girl said, who looked exactly like the first. Having the same outfit from the dress, the headband, and accessories. Yet unlike the first, it was her left leg seen from her slit. "This place, while full of insects and these Grimm, is almost like home. Almost."

The two then smiled, and both said at once, "Isn't that right Medusless?"

"Yes sisters." While these two girls gave a feeling of caution to Taiyang, it was the two _behind them _that gave him fear.

One was a beautiful woman with a strapless dress and some of her chest peeking out and long hair with a blindfold covering her eyes. In her hands being two chains. Despite being human, she gave off a feeling like the Grimm, like she wasn't human at all.

Behind her however, was something even worse. Some kind of, super faunus, that he never thought was possible. A giant snake tail, hair with little snake heads made from hair, dark clothing with lots of revealed skin, and a creepy dark blindfold like the other. Both gave off a dangerous air that was something he, and the Huntsmen behind them didn't like. Even worse, when they came Grimm came out of nowhere screeching.

In less than one minute, _one_, the two taller women killed them all off like they were nothing.

'_Just...what are they?' _Taiyang thought as he sweated a bit. He then ignored his growing fear and shouted out, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Oh my," One of the small girls then said. "It seems the little piggy is speaking."

"Indeed me." The second said. "I suppose it makes sense. We technically are intruding on their little home. Or should we say, our home now." What?

"Listen here little ants," One of the girls then said. "My name is Stheno, and over here is 'me', Euryale." She then waved a hand at the two women behind them. "These two are Medusless. And while they have some incompetent traits, they are _more _than capable of killing you lot."

"And the only reason they haven't is because they are not going to bother wasting their time killing helpless ants." Euryale giggled.

"You little." One of the Huntsmen then said. He then raised his weapon, intending to shoot a stun Dust bullet at Euryale. "Don't get cocky bitch!"

Slick!

In a second, the human woman vanished. A scream was then heard.

"Ahhhh!" The man bent down onto his knee, the hand that held his gun gone, blood pouring out. In front of him, the same woman who held his hand and a part of his arm in her own and squeezed it until it actually burst into broken bone and flesh. Dropping it like trash.

"Don't," Even with the blindfold, one could sense the vast glare behind it. "You dare harm them worm." While she was in their sight, with everyone more than capable of attacking, nobody moved. Because the aura she gave off was _not _normal.

'_How...how did this happen?' _It all began when Grimm came from nowhere, reports saying many were coming to the town in Patch. Those like Taiyang went to protect the people, only to see the two women protect the younger girls and slaughter the Grimm. Then, the four noticed the group of Huntsmen and now, this is where they were.

"Humans and beastfolk of this land." The girl Stheno then spoke up. "As of this moment, this island is ours. The Gorgon sisters. And on behalf of a human Master who garnered our respect, we won't kill you."

"Instead," Euryale continued on. "You will live here, but as our little pets and servants. So long as you obey, no harm will come to you at all."

"But if you do," The two said at the same time, then looked at the snake faunus woman who nodded. She then removed her blindfold, and suddenly everybody froze. It wasn't out of fear, but that they just couldn't move, at all. It was then Taiyang felt something, his feet, they were...turning to stone!

'_What-what the hell!' _It was happening to everybody. Some slower than others, but still occurring. Was this a semblance? If so, it was dangerous and powerful! He could feel himself losing feeling, his breath cutting short. Then, as quickly as the effect came, it went undone. The blindfold was back, and the faunus's semblance lost effect. Everyone turning back to normal.

Normal...and scared.

"Hm?' Euryale then looked and saw the Academy Signal. "That looks like a nice place to live in."

"Indeed me." Stheno grinned. "Perhaps we should vacate the area." Taiyang's eyes widened. If they went there, and the teachers and older students fought...it'd be a one-sided slaughter. He then instantly spoke up.

"W-wait!" He had to avoid wetting his pants, as the two older women gazed at him. Looking like they were ready to pounce. He had to force himself not to fight back. Because those two women were beyond his ability to fight back.

"What is it?" Stheno narrowed her eyes. "It best be important."

"Otherwise our sisters will cut you short." Euryale finished.

"I-I-I can help out. Convince the p-people there to not fight back." He stammered a bit. Then bowed to them. "Please, let me help." The one called Stheno looked at him, staring. She then smirked a bit, and gave a look that reminded him of a predator, with him as prey.

"Very well. I suppose we could use some help from the locals." She said. Her fingers then made a snap, and the two women then came to them. "However, any tricks, and you'll be a _fine statue _for our garden. We could always use another."

"O-of course ma'am."

"None of that now." Euryale said. "That makes us feel old. Call us, Goddess."

"...Of course...my Goddess."

"Good." Stheno smiled. "Then take us to the castle and tell the ants to leave. This island is _ours _now. Belonging to us, the Gorgon sisters." Gorgon huh. So they were all what, snake faunus? If so, he wondered if they were White Fang. Though he honestly doubted it, as these girls didn't act like they were trying to make equality.

As Taiyang moved, he could only hope things will go well and people won't die. As he guided them to Signal, he then heard them speak.

"I wonder if we'll see our sisters' little form?" Sthen said to Euryale.

"Who knows. But if she is out here, then she best not keep us waiting. Or we'll put her through more 'training'." She smirked. Taiyang wasn't sure why, but he felt sorry for this girl.

* * *

"My sisters! They're here!" It was midday, and as Qrow and Ana were walking, he then saw Ana stopping with a smile in her eyes, before saying that line. Her sisters were here? He looked around and tried to see anyone, but found no one.

"Uh, you sure kid. Cause I see no one." He said.

"Of course not! Because they're elsewhere far away. My sister instincts tell me so!" Okay, so he'll believe that. Though Qrow had to admit, this was certainly was used to Ana having such a calm, composed, and mature expression as they travelled. Now though, like anytime she talked about her sisters, she was happy and hopeful. Reminded him of Ruby.

"I better see if I could find them quick. Otherwise, they'll throw me off that cliff again like last time." Only a Ruby who was being bullied and nearly killed. Qrow questioned just _why _Ana loved what appeared to be horrible sisters. Because all her talks always seemed to be them bullying her.

Yet as always, she didn't seem to care. "If I'm right, they're probably on an island where they can be worshipped and loved. While it's annoying, hopefully those two other versions of 'me' are there to protect them. After all, idols can't fight." Huh, so she had more sisters. That was nice. "If I'm right, by now they're probably going to force people to be their servants. How nice."

No. No it wasn't!

'_Okay, if I ever see these girls, I'm giving them a scolding.' _He was questioning just how Ana lived with them and was still alive. Because they sounded like monsters. Then again, the same could be said with him and his sister. She was certainly no saint, and wasn't a kind sister to him when they grew up. Growing in a bandit tribe did that to a person.

'_I wonder how she's doing though.' _Stupid answer. She was probably ransacking a poor village back somewhere in the next continent. Sighing, Qrow just continued moving while Ana kept explaining all the things her sisters would be doing. Only three days until they get to Vale. Not much has probably changed.

* * *

"Who...who the hell...are you!?" It had been such a simple day, with the usual routine. Supplies had been running low, and naturally the bandits of the Branwen Tribe decided to attack a village for supplies. Once they did so, they would run before the Grimm came and tore the people apart. The perfect distraction for theri get-away. Mistral Huntsmen wouldn't have even been able to stop them. After all, they'd be too busy fighting Grimm to deal with them.

So they struck, ready to reap the rewards this village had. Their food, their equipment, any weapons, everything that could be of use to them.

Then he came.

_Flashback_

"_Oppressor! Dare to attack the weak! You shall fall!"_

_A man, no, a monster!_

_He at first appeared to be some weakling. Just a guy with muscles and pathetic rag-tag armor that didn't even protect everything on him. A freak show with what appeared to be a poor sword. So, she and the rest of her forces attacked him, thinking he was just one man. Sure a Huntsman had good tricks, but against all of them, he'd fall. Plus, they didn't play fair._

_In seconds he easily decimated them._

_Flashback Over_

'_Just what is he?' _Vernal thought as she panted. Watching as the man gripped one of her bandits' heads and squishing it. As if it were nothing but an oversized grape. Gritting her teeth, she shouted, "Fire!"

Those who still stood fired their guns at him. Yet once more it seemed to have no effect on this man. Instead, he grinned while his own wounds healed up slowly. Staring at them with such a creepy grin that would give her nightmares.

"Attack the weak, kill them!" He then began running to them. His blonde hair moving away from such crazed eyes. "Yet scared when you die!" He held his sword and instantly cut down two more men. No matter how much they injured him, it was like he was healing and even more focused. It was clear distance was needed, but this man's speed was abnormal.

'_We-We need to get out of here!' _Vernal thought as fear flushed into her mind. This guy was tearing them apart. Raven was probably the only one that could kill this freak. After all, she was the Spring Maiden. Nothing could beat her. Vernal quickly grabbed her scroll, and pushed a small button. A signal for Raven to get.

"Be punished Oppressors!" The man then kicked down another bandit then looked at her. Grinning, his eyes told her he knew. "You lead them!" Knew she was the one in charge. "Those who willingly hurt the weak, must be weeded!" He laughed and ran to her.

Vernal began using her own weapon to shoot him down. Using Ice Dust to slow him. All it did was stall him. She side-stepped the man's attack and shot him in the face. Yet even when his face was covered in ice, he continued on the move.

'_Just what is he!?' _The man was soon on her. Standing tall and lifting his sword.

"All Oppressors must go!" Then lightning hit and he was sent flying. All fear sent away, Vernal smiling as she turned. There, exiting a red portal, was Raven. The leader of the Branwen tribe and the Spring Maiden in full glory.

"Vernal," Raven spoke, her face hidden behind her mask. "I received the signal. I assume you have a problem."

"Oppressor!"

"Y-yeah Raven." Vernal said. "We got a tough one."

"I see." Raven looked at the strange man, not looking impressed. "Then I'll deal with him. It shouldn't be long." Vernal sighed, feeling confident now. While the plan to steal supplies was over, now they could get payback on this bastard and show him what it means to cross the Branwen Tribe. From Raven's portal, more bandits came. All of them staring at the man with smiles. Ready to finish off the fool.

"Everyone, ready yourselves." Raven then said, all the bandits with her and those remaining from before now having a boost in morale. "We will finish this man and then assault this village as an insult to him. Defeat him and take everything away." The bandits cheered while the man got up, ripping the ice off of him. Ready to fight back. For he would not allow this village to fall, even if weakened.

"Yo!" And neither would she. The bandits then saw red light flashes. Turning, standing meters away was some girl wearing armor and a deadly blade with red lightning coming off of it. "I see you guys are here bullying poor Spartucus. Not that it isn't fun to watch, but I heard something I didn't like." She then turned to see the village. Eyes then narrowing back at them. "Something about, razing this place to the ground." The lightning grew brighter.

Behind her mask, Raven narrowed her eyes. That power, could it be. Raven took out her blade, then raised it in the girl's direction. "Indeed. After all, the strong live and the weak die. If these people can't stop measly bandits, then they are weak and should be left to the Grimm."

"The Grimm you say. Those demonic beats huh." The girl chuckled. "And yeah, I guess these villagers are weak. After all, that's what humans are. Sometimes not even worth protecting."

"Then you agree?" Raven asked. "If so, then maybe you can join us. After all, someone like you seems powerful. Why not put that power to proper use."

"Oh I intend to." Suddenly, a helmet with horns appeared from nowhere, covering her face. The man the girl called Spartucus stood up, then walked next to you. "The thing is though, even if those weaklings aren't my people of good old Britain, like _hell _I'd let some coward who puts big airs attack them."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Then die a foolish death."

"Hahaha!" The girl laughed. "Sure. Let's dream of that."

It was at that moment Raven and her tribe ran to the people who dared tried to stop them. To kill them for daring to rise against one of the most feared bandit tribes in Mistral. Not to mention with the power of the Spring Maiden, victory was assured to them. Unaware that even if the two before them were weakened, by no means were they weak. Something they would learn the hard way to.

* * *

Well then, today was interesting. Interesting as Adam had finally done it. While that damn witch and her minions were still alive, he was so glad when he cut off some of her hair while Asterios dealt some good damage to the brats. That's right, Adam had it with Cinder. And even now he still recalled the event with a smile.

_Flashback._

"_I'm sorry, what was it you said?" It was on a rooftop, here Adam and Asterios met Cinder and her cronies. Where, Adam gladly repeated what he said._

"_I said, no. The White Fang will no longer help you." After all, why would he help someone who led many faunus to their literal deaths inside that train. To make matters worse, he didn't even know about this part of the plan. For while Adam knew supplies were being gathered in Mount Glenn, he didn't know about what was the freaking train attack._

_Cinder narrowed her eyes dangerously. Already she was livid the plan for the train was set off early, but now this. She then said, "Are you certain about this Adam?" Her hands began glowing. "By doing this, you'll forfeit any chance of aiding your kind."_

"_Really?" He then looked down to see the last of the Grimm being killed off. The surviving Wgite Fang he saw being arrested, yet sporting horrific injuries. "Because when I look down, your plan only seems to bring pain to my men." Not to mention the innocent faunus that he saw being carried off by ambulances._

"_That is on Torchwick." Cinder said to him. "In fact, he disobeyed and set off the plan too early. Even decided to refuse getting captured. I'll be certain to deal with him myself."_

"_Then while you do that, I'll be leaving. Consider our partnership done." He then turned his back, with Asterios ready to follow._

_Swoosh!_

_Then tilted his head as a fireball passed him. Turning, he saw a small but rare look of anger in Cinder's eyes. Seems even with that calm expression, she was quite upset by his decision. That was nice. "You truly think you can just end our agreement like that? Surely you must realize that such a thing is...full of consequence."_

"_The only consequence I see is continuing to work with you." Adam bluntly told her. "I see that now, and there's nothing you can do to stop that."_

"_Really." Her little minions then raised their weapons. Asterios doing the same. Cinder then summoned her own blades while one of her eyes gleamed with a fire in them. "One chance Adam. Put aside your foolishness and work for me. Otherwise, you won't be leaving alive."_

_So no more pretending to be equals. He knew that already, but to think Cinder was acting like this. He supposed it made sense. After all, his men, even that wretched thief and his posse were doing quite the bit of grunt work. While he did believe Cinder was doing some of her own plants, it seems most of her master plan required others. Meaning without him, Roman, and other factions she forced together, she could do nothing without them._

_Taking out his own blade, Blush and Wilt were ready to be used._

"_Let me say it one more time, human." He softly spe, turning around. His own aura shimmering. "No."_

_She struck._

_Flashback Over_

"You good Asterios?" Adam asked his ally, who nodded while eating some ice cream.

"Me. Good." He answered.

"Excellent. Because once we're rested, we'll need to tell the White Fang here that we're no longer working with that witch." To think, he actually agreed to work with her in the first place. Sure the first time was understandable. That strange power she had was frightening, and her minions weren't lacking in combat. Yet thinking over it, her plan to plunge in the city in chaos was insane.

All it would do is kill innocent faunus. Using Grimm, the enemy of both humanity and faunus. Hell, then the White Fang would be seen as a blight that had to be taken down. Tch! To think it took him this long to refuse her.

Luckily...he had a friend to help him out.

"Adam." Asterios then held a small package with an ice cream bar in it. "Want. It?"

"Sure. Why not." Adam took the little package and ripped off the wrapping. Placing the cold treat in his mouth. Ah. Even though he had some injuries, the enemy was still out there, and other damn problems, life was good.

"Why hello there." Adam and Asterios turned their heads, and there nearby was someone walking to them. A strange woman with tiger ears and who...for some reason was dressed in a tiger outfit while carrying a staff with a tiger paw at the end. "I heard all about the White Fang, even though I was only summoned here just a bit ago. And I was wondering, can I join!?"

Adam stared at her and said one thing. "No."

* * *

Argus. Good old Argus. A place Cordovin enjoyed to protect. With the might of Atlas, she had sworn to protect the people no matter what force attacked it.

The Creatures of Grimm.

The walking fools called bandits.

Powerful semblance at all, that could harm this city and the citizens.

"Nobu!" She just never expected to face a dangerous force like _this!_

"Men! Use a pincer attack on these things! Avoid the suicide bombers. Focus on the giant golden ones! Strike now!" Cordovin ordered with all the men following it to the letter. The city of Argus has become a battlefield. Attacked by unknown beings that she doubted were even human.

Thankfully these things only attacked the soldiers, the citizens safe in the bunkers Atlas made for them. Huntsmen working with the military. Normally, she didn't like that, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Nobu!" Especially with a threat that seemed to equal the Grimm themselves. Quickly Cordovin turned and shot the damnable creature three times in it's eye. The creature then dissipates like the Grimm.

"Call in air support! We need to shoot down the Nbu that could fly!" She then shouted.

"Yes ma'am." A soldier said and ran off.

Damn! How did this even happen? Everything was fine just six days ago, then suddenly this crazy army showed up and in less than a day things went crazy. The Atlas military facing down these monsters. Even worse though, because of these creatures the communication lines were down, meaning they were on their own. The only good thing was that any Grimm that came, attracted to the panic, were killed by the creatures.

Even that giant Leviathan Grimm was killed. Though honestly, that just made Cordovin slightly more scared of these things. Especially how they came in so many different forms. As the Atlas army and droids kept firing, a laughing sound could be heard.

"Hahahahahaha!" Looking up, they then saw her. A woman wearing a red coat and a military uniform that seemed at first glance, unfit for those clothes. At least, that's what anybody would think when seeing her. Until they heard her voice, and saw her eyes. "This may not be earth! But it will be the perfect place to take over. So says the demon king of the sixth heaven!" After saying this, she raised her hand as if demanding applause from her brethren, which the strange small creatures that looked like her did. Several rifles materializing out of the air around her.

"Nobu!" Then from another part, Cordovin saw numerous Nobu instantly ripped apart. Sliced into pieces, with even the gold and silver variants killed off. There, a young woman with a body too slender and delicate to call her a swordsman. She wore a pale blue haori and wielded her sword coiled together with her pale white skin.

"Eat this! So says the Shinsengu! March my men!" A tall and imposing man with a dark coat and gun said who was next to the girl. The strange creatures wearing the girls own blue haori cheered and began firing on their brethren.

As Cordovin stared at the sight, she only said one thing. "I need a damn drink after this."

Yet the battle raged on.

* * *

Vacuo. Truly it was becoming a good place for Ishtar and her sister Ereshkigal. After all, not everyday that people were worshiping them like the old days. Being treated with respect, an actual temple being made for them, and now what may be hundreds praying to them. A good thing, as all that prayer equaled power to them. Their faithful slowly increasing by the days.

"And yet," Ishtar growled. "Why are we only getting less than _half _the power!?" Heck, after beating Gilga-jerk, the people of Vacuo were practically worshiping them. And soon, more people would be doing so when word spread to the other kingdoms. The only reason others don't know is because apparently, one of Gilgamesh's attacks hit something called a CCT. Making it so that Vacuo was unable to send messages to the rest of the world. Including her beating Gilgamesh! So not fair.

"Simple." Ereshkigal said while getting a bowl of grapes one of their followers gave them while Ishtar cleaned one of her gems she got. "Because they're praying to the Gods of Light and Dark, which technically, isn't us."

"But those two aren't even here!" Ishtar pointed out. "And they're worshiping us!"

"Yes, which is why some of the power goes to us. But sadly, as we're not the real deal, that power will go to them." Ereshkigal said to her.

"They don't even need it!" Ishtar huffed and crossed her arms. "They're literal physical Gods. Not Diving Spirits. They're already powerful enough as it is." The freaking moon even showed it! Plus according to Ereshkigal, those in the underworld stated that the damn God of Darkness wiped out humanity without any effort! Not a lot of Gods could do that so easily.

"Well, at least we're back to our usual strength." Ereshkigal tried cheering her up. "And hey, we'll only get stronger and even get some cool stuff. Like this Bullhead." She then pointed at one nearby. The two currently sitting on beach chairs and surrounded by other items. The school was their temporarily temple, but in time the new one the people were working on will be built for them.

"Ah." Ishtar still didn't like it, but she had no choice but to accept it. At the very least, they were being worshiped again. Heck, she bet they could even help humanity and those faunus into a brighter future. Chaldea was nice, but this felt so good to be worshiped again. She could get used to this.

"My Goddess." Speaking of which.

"Yes my good man." Ishtar said to one of her high priestess, a young faunus lady. So actually, a good lady.

"We have visitors who wish to see you. They said they can bring good support and aid in the CCT." The lady told them.

"Support huh." Ereshkigal then looked at the distance, where the CCT is. While Vacuo could still receive things, they couldn't send anything. And while Vacuo was okay, even she could tell they wished to send messages to friends and family that are elsewhere. "I see. Bring them in." She told her.

The lady bowed and then left to bring the guests. As she did so, Ishtar looked at her sister. "You sure these guys can help? I mean, we probably don't even know them."

"Maybe." Ereshkigal took out a scroll, and began playing a game on it. "But these people could be helpful, after all, we don't know much about tech. But these guests might."

"Fine." Ishtar then ate a few grapes. "But this better be worth it."

"My Goddesses, I have returned." The faunus came back after a few minutes. She then waved her hand. "And I have brought the guests over." The two Goddesses of 'Light' and 'Dark' then looked up. There they gasped, as they instantly recognized these new guests.

"Hahaha! Nice to see you all again my fine lady!" Standing tall and proud with the face of a lion and a tight body suit, laughed a familiar voice.

"Indeed." Another strange man with long hair, electricity coming off of him, and an arrogant chuckle also came. "Never thought I'd see the day when you two would be worshiped."

"Hehe. I think that's fine." A young woman who appeared as a teenager with a short skirt, a book, and a weird little creature near her. "I mean, we know them, so they can help."

"Tch." Another woman who wore little armor, showing her under boobs and had white hair and a scowl just growled. "I'd rather it be Artemis like how my mother worshiped her. Sure she's...an airhead...but at least she does her job."

"Don't say that man." A man in a green cloak with orange hair and a coy smile said. On his arm is a portable bow with an arrow in it. "They got here first, so they get first pickings."

"I don't care at all. So long as there's varmints to shoot and a good bank to rob, I'm cool." A young man with blonde hair and wearing a cowboy outfit and holding a gun just stared at all the jewels. "And I think I found my place."

"Oh no you don't!" Ishtar floated to the group she knew. "And how are you guys here? I thought only Gilga-dork arrived along with Jason and his crew."

"Jason's here?" The lion face man said. "Hm. I wonder if he had anything to do with this."

"Even if he hasn't, I bet he's connected to this mass summoning." The small petite teenage girl near him stated. Reading her book with that little creature just floating around. "Yet whatever called us was very odd, as we are all weakened somehow. Not to mention after being summoned, a Caster Servant then sent us away to different places. Still though, I'm a bit jealous of you two. Compared to us you all seem to be at full strength."

"Indeed. How did that happen?" The amazon warrior asked, wondering if she could regain her own power like those two. Especially how they were at full power.

"Goddesses." Ishtar smirked. "We're practically being worshiped, and in time, become the true Gods of this world."

"How is that even possible?" The cowboy looked at the broken moon. "Rayshifting should only do time travel in the past, not another dimension."

"Jason." The two Goddesses just said.

"In any case." The lion man then interrupted. "As we were wandering and heard about you two from the locals, we also heard about something called a CCT needing fixing."

"Yes." The lion man's rival said. "Allow us to show the world just how great geniuses we are-but mostly me."

"Why you!" The lion man growled and raised his fist, shaking it. Meanwhile, the cowboy looked ready to take a few things for himself, only for the green cloaked man to stop him.

"So you want to help huh." Ishtar grinned. "Fine. I'll have some followers take you three to the CCT." She said to the lion man, his rival, and their female friend. "As for you three," She then told the amazon, cowboy, and thief. "If you deal with some Grimm that are bothering our followers, I'll tell you how to get more strength."

"Deal." All three said.

"Good." Ereshkigal smiled. "Then first, let's hope you two geniuses can do this task for us."

"Hahaha!" The lion man chuckled, hands on hips. "Just leave it to us!"

…

…

…

"...Uh...what does this say." The lion man's rival spoke as he looked at the CCT manual. One that was a completely different language that he couldn't even understand.

"Forget that, what's this!" The lion man looked at the strange energy that wasn't electricity! He was used to electricity, not whatever these crystals were. Not to mention this tech was a lot more different than what he's used to. Even worse, this world didn't give them any knowledge at all.

The Throne always gave basic knowledge per summoning, including aspects of tech. That's the reason why those like Leonardo Da Vinci could work computers and make machines even though his time never had such advanced tech. Yet now, they were starting from scratch.

"Well," Their female companion said to them. "I believe in you both." Her smile instantly boosted their motivation.

"Let's do this!"

"Agreed!"

They'll show this world not to underestimate men such as them!

* * *

"This is so boring." Ruby Rose was officially tired of staying in the hospital. She didn't even get hurt, yet because of the Breach days ago, people said she should go in case she had any injuries. Well she did and now it sucked. Sighing, she just watched the news of how Vale was finishing sealing the Breach thanks to the workers. I mean, yeah her teacher Goodwitch did it when it was over, but official workers had to go down there and actually put another block inside.

Plus there was also the fact the news showed many White Fang members getting arrested, and then showed him. Roman Torchwick.

"_Reports and video evidence have now been revealed that Roman Torchwick was the cause behind the event." _A video then showed the thief himself limping away with that creepy guy Cursed Arm. _"Due to the amount of deaths, collateral damage and the action being a threat to the city, the Council has declared Roman a highly ranked threat and is wanted either dead or alive for this action."_

Well, once she got out of here, Ruby would certainly do that. The alive part, not the dead. She then left her room while the news kept going. While walking, she then took out her scroll and saw Yang had messenger her. Uh! How come she and the other got out early but not her. So unfair.

"Let's see here. 'Ruby, going to the theater with Blake and Weiss. We'll record it for you to watch later.' Ah man!" Now she was missing out on stuff. Not cool! Once she got out of here, she was going to first eat as many cookies as possible to make up for this crime of inactivity. Man, sucks that the staff won't let her eat those round goodies.

As Ruby kept walking, she then saw something outside. Curious, she went to the window and looked won, where there she saw many people lined up. There she saw two men helping out and controlling the crowd. For a moment Ruby thought they were injured people. Instead they were actually very pleased people where at the end of the line was a long table with all sorts of food on it.

Along with cookies!

Grinning, Ruby looked around and saw no hospital staff members nearby. So once she saw she was in the clear, she opened the window and jumped down. Nobody saw her, a good thing as they'd scream. And landed with grace, her aura taking care of any possible foot damage. There, she then quickly got in line. In doing so, she heard the people talking.

"-killer good chef. He's amazing!"

"Out of this world. Such fine food."

"That weirdo with the hook is so strange. But his art is sweet."

"Guy's a bit of a jerk, but the food he made makes up for it."

"What's his semblance again? Something about summoning a sword?"

Wait, what was that last one? Shaking her head Ruby decided to forget it. Instead she heard how the people were mostly talking about how good the food was. It only made her anticipation grow. It took a while, but eventually Ruby got closer to the front. There, she saw the people taking plates full of food with some eating them instantly with smiles. Wow. This guy must make really good meals.

She then saw what she believes is the chef. A young man with white hair, tanned skin, and black armor that revealed very impressive biceps. Nearby was some guy muttering stuff about cute girl chefs and had a right hook on his left hand.

"Next." The man with white hair said. "And remember folks, there's plenty for everybody. No need to eat like there's no tomorrow."

Ruby walked up and grabbed a plate. There she got those cookies, along with some healthy stuff to balance it out. As such, she got plenty of cookies to eat. Now she just needed some milk.

"Looking for this." The man, as if reading her thoughts, then held a glass of milk.

"Oh." Ruby went. "Thanks mister."

"You're welcome." He tells her. "Now run along now. I have more people to feed. Ah, I needed this break." Break? Ah, whatever. Ruby began moving along as she began eating her cookies, feeling her mouth has become a tasteful wonderland. As she moved, a thought came onto her.

'_Hey, didn't he have silver eyes.' _Eh, probably wasn't important. I mean, he's just a regular man after all. Nothing more to it.

If only she knew.

* * *

**And daaaaaaannnnnnnggggg! This one….this one was way longer than I thought. It was just supposed to be only a few, yet I just kept summoning more and more Servants before I even realized what I did! Heck, I'm not even sure how it happened. One second I'm writing, by morning my fingers feel twitchy and this happened! Uh, well before anybody gets your hopes up, at the end of the day Jason and his crew are the true main characters, not these guys.**

**However, I think later on when I have time, I'll make a side story involving all these Servants. Because I feel the need to show their story, especially since some of them are too good to pass off. Like Nobu and the Okita war in Argus. Roman dealing with more brats. Adam and Jaguar Warrior. Sigurd and his messed up love life, and so on. Oh yeah, I'm making a side story all right. Plus maybe show what's going on in Chaldea.**

**But for now, I need another small break. This took way too long, and I need to work on my other stories. I hope you all enjoyed this, because next time, we're entering Volume 3 of RWBY, and this is officially the start of Act 3. I hope you all liked this chapter, but maybe it was a bit overboard. Ah whatever, what's done is done. Until next time!**

* * *

"Damn it!" To think, those worms would dare defy her. Roman, Adam, having the audacity to leave her. They should have been easy to control, yet instead they left her just like that. As if she wasn't worth her time! It was already problematic that Ozpin did something with the Fall Maiden, as her power felt it. But now this! "They...they will all pay!" Cinder roared as she threw a fireball onto a nearby crate.

Normally she was more controlled in her temper, but she was pissed. Luckily, she sent Mercury and Emerald away so they didn't see this. Her rage! It wouldn't do for them to see her like this.

"Oh man, someone's pissed." She then summoned her blades and pointed them behind her. There, she saw him.

"You!" She hissed.

"Yeah. Me." There, walking out from behind a crate was one of Salem's new recruits. A man that was more Grimm than human or faunus. Having tattoos over his body, and a wicked smile on him. He along with some assassin and her own ally Cu had joined.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at him. The man, Angra, just smiled as if he were taunting her.

"Just came to say that congrats. The boss lady said that she's going to be sending help soon." He told her.

"Help." She gritted her teeth. "I don't need help." Everything was perfectly under control. Even if those two pawns dared to leave her.

"Oh. Then why the haircut." He then pointed out with a smirk. Some of her hair is gone, due to Adam and his damnable friend attacking. This only served to make Cinder seeth in rage. "Ah, there's the anger." Angra chuckled. "But seriously, whether you like it or not, help is coming. Just ask our new recruits." Then from the shadows, they came out. Cinder, taking a step back, as she felt something off about them. Something powerful.

"Oh my, so this is the servant of our new Master." A dark chuckling laughter came out from a man in blue robes carrying a book that appeared to be made of human skin and fish eyes. "My, my, she's no Jeanne but she might be fun."

"Hm." A man with white hair, two guns with blades, and dark skin just scoffed. "She looks like nothing. But I suppose so long as she can aim me, this might be worthwhile. Might."

"Ah who cares!" A young man with red eyes and fancily dressed in a white dress shirt, an olive green vest, and a black and grey jacket draped across his shoulders with a red jewel around his neck. In his hands, a knife that looked as if it didn't belong to such a man. "With that fool Jerkyll out of my way, I can finally have fun!"

"These are…" Cinder wasn't sure why, but all of these men, each of them felt wrong yet powerful in their own way.

"These guys," Angra chuckled. "Are good old fellow pals I know from the place I came from. Seems _something _brought them and a whole bunch of others here in this place. And now, we get to have some fun. Especially the boss lady who apparently found something cool in Vacuo. Hahahahaha!"

It would seem Cinder's plans weren't ruined just yet. A small smile coming to her face. Adam, Roman, who cared about them now. They were useful, but these men gave the feeling of something much stronger, more dangerous. Sure she'll be wary of them, but overall she can now continue her plans. Yes, Vale will fall along with Ozpin. And when that's done, the real fun can begin.

Time to get started.

* * *

**No more Servants after this. The Servants you all see here, that's all for this story. And as I said before, Jason and his crew are the main characters. The side story I'll make later on will feature some of these guys later. Here's the list of the Newcomers.**

_**The Newcomers**_

**Gilgamesh. Dioscuri Twins. Caeneus. Asclepius. Jack. Nursery Rhyme. Siegfried. Brynhild. Astolfo. Sieg. Valkyries. Nezha. Stheno. Euryale. Medea and Gorgon. Spartacus. Mordred. Jaguar Warrior. Nobu. Okita. Hijikata Toshizou. Edison. Tesla. Helena. Robin Hood. Billy the Kid. Penthesilea. Emiya Archer. Blackbeard. Gilles Caster. Emiya Alter. Hyde.**

**Man canon is about to get messed up.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

* * *

So, here's the situation so far.

First he and a bunch of his former crew members became trapped on this apparent world called Remnant. Which surprisingly, wasn't another timeline but a genuine different dimension. Not sure how that happened.

Here, he and the Argonauts became trapped in this world for months, slowly learning the way of life and discovering other Servants were also here with them. Becoming full on criminals to make a living, first being poor, then slowly making money from people they robbed. Mostly bad guys though. Running from the cops and slowly making some connections. But eventually deciding to team-up with Beacon, only for crap to happen.

Now though, the game has changed once again.

For an unknown reason, after an incident called the Breach occurred, it felt as if the world itself is changing.

Vaccuo for some reason aren't sending any messages. The people disconnected.

Argus is also down, with the last message being a 'Nob-' word coming out. But people say they're probably fine.

Vale is under constant tension. Being attacked by multiple criminal factions, with the most prominent being the White Fang, Jason and his crew, and a now-turned national threat Roman Torchwick.

The White Fang of Vale has also been becoming more prominent, with rumors of a powerful faunus now aiding them. Attacking many places and even heard of attacking Atlas with much devastation to them.

Speaking of Atlas, scandals were going around about a former high-ranking member with General Ironwood giving his apologies about the man and punishing him already. Stating Atlas would never harm children or force them to fight.

Then we have Signal Academy, which has also gone dark. But according to a man who made a call from Patch, said things were fine. Even though he sounded nervous when he spoke, with the sound of a snake coming from the background.

Ultimately, everyone felt it. A change in the air. They weren't sure what it was, but they knew something was coming. Numerous amounts of Grimm attacks coming at the borders. Strange new Huntsman with grand abilities aiding or hurting the people. It felt as if something foreign has entered their world and was making these changes happening. And while nobody but a select few knew, it was all caused by one man.

"Hah! In your face Castor. I win again!" A man who was currently playing video games with his Argonaut buddies.

"Why you!" Castor growled. Gripping the controller harshly to the point it almost broke. "Pollux! Together, now!"

"Yes brother!" His sister said as she put effort in winning against her leader.

Behind them giving a grunt was Hercules who was also playing the game. Everybody else is just watching or relaxing in their own way. Though a few did look tired like Atalanta who yawned and Asclepius was just reading a book. Everyone is also wearing shorts and shirts Medea (Lily) bought at the market with the shirts having words that say Buster, Quick, and Arts on them. Hercules and Caenis wearing the Buster shirts, Atalanta having the Quick one, and everybody else such as the Twins, Jason, Medea (Lily) and the good doctor wearing the Arts.

"Everybody," Medea (Lily) then came in wearing the Arts shirt while holding a tray of delicious pancakes and syrup.. "I have pancakes."

"Finally." Caenis growled while using a toothpick to clean her teeth. "I was getting hungry."

"None for me." Asclepius told the second healer. "Such sweets are no good. I'll take a banana instead."

"None for us yet." Pollux spoke for both herself and her brother. "We are attempting to beat Jason in this multiplayer smash game. What's it called again?"

"Grimm Smash Eclipse." Jason reminded her as he then beat Castor's character again. Hercules doing his best against Pollux's own brawler. "And I say, it feels nice to be on the winning side of a fight." Ah, such a feeling was good.

"Too bad it's only in a game." Atalanta sneered at him. She then accepted Medea (Lily)'s pancakes. "But moving on, I see Pollux is doing quite well."

"Thank you." The Saber Class Servant said. Her own character beating up Hercules using the small size to the advantage. "It's a little tough controlling the characters, but unlike real-life, the patterns here are more easy to see."

"You can say that again." Jason chuckled as he and Pollux did a quick high-five.

"Right." Caenis then began eating some pancakes that Medea (Lily) served. She then looked out the window where it showed the city of the new world they were at. Vale she believed it was called. Huh. To think they were in another world. Even she never expected that overall. How strange life is. "Hey." She then spoke up. "Not that relaxing isn't fun, but are we really just gonna stay in this apartment all day again? We've been stuck here for a week."

That's right. It's been quite a while since the recent mass summoning. After some talks, robbing, and strong-arming Junior, the Argonaut crew moved into a nice apartment in the high-class district of Vale. Where for the past week, they've been lounging around doing more or less nothing. Instead just having food ordered for them, buying games and pretty much doing nothing at all. Caenis did not like that.

"Well," Jason began saying to her while still playing the game. "You can go out if you want. Unlike Hercules, Atalanta and I, you're not wanted. But if you're looking for a fight, don't bother. I already told you, these people are weaker despite our own weakened forms with only a tiny few capable of actually fighting us."

Caenis grunted when hearing that, because she knew he was right. She once tried fighting some people, and they fell all too easily. The Demonic Beasts later she learned called Grimm, even worse! Nothing short of the Elder Grimm would probably satisfy her, and they weren't around this city. She even went to Mount Glenn and those elephant losers weren't even that much of a challenge. Though then again, after she killed one the rest fled.

"Uh!" She then just leaned back while swallowing her food. "But this is so boring!"

"I'll say." Atalanta nodded. "While I'm able to enjoy some fun in hunting animals again, it feels different as I'm still stronger than them."

"I don't really mind." Asclepius tells them his thoughts. "This gives me time to read up this world's own medical techniques, and I have to say, it's interesting with their usage of Dust" Though he could also see some errors in these books. He'll need to change that.

"I suppose things could be better." Pollux then killed Hercules characters. "But then again, it's not often we get to relax. In Chaldea, while we had down-time, there was always some dumb fight or danger to the earth. Really annoying."

"Pretty much." Castor agreed with his sister. "Always something after the other. Like those humans can't do anything without us. Hell, even after saving their little world they were going to shut Chaldea down again."

"The second one, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah man. Like we told you before."

That's right, a second Chaldea. It seems a lot has happened since Jason and his crew along with the first Servants that came here arrived in this world. While they've been here for a long while, it seems back home even more time has happened. Involving more life-threatening things that have occurred.

The Epic of Remnants where four Demon God Pillars escaped Beast 1's Temple of Time.

Special small Events caused by the ripples of time.

Then the worst thing that happened, the Lost Belts. Distorted pruned timelines that came back, but were freaking nightmares. Hell, after hearing about them, Jason felt both pity and disgust at these pruned timelines. No wonder they were pruned from existence, and he felt pity for the Masters who had to be forced to destroy those timelines for the true one to exist again. Man, that must have sucked.

Then even after they saved the world again. Even that woman Olga somehow, the stupid government tried getting Chaldea shut again. But luckily, Chaldea managed to make a good case, though the Servants were forced to be sent back to the Throne again before they could see who won. Which only occurred _after _many Servants felt like something was ripped out of them before being dismissed.

"You know," Jason resumed. "I still find it weird how you got here. I mean, it was already strange when my gang came, but you guys? I'm still wondering how you got here...and if Chaldea will do anything about this?"

"Doubtful." Asclepius said. "They have their hands tied, very tied. And while I believe they'll beat back those trying to take Chaldea down, finding us is another matter."

"I heard their first test ended with Gilga-dork dead." Caenis laughed. "On the bright side, I heard Mash tied the knot with the Masters."

"Don't you mean 'Master'?" Atalanta asked.

"Nope." Pollux smiled. "The two Masters and Mash are in an interesting relationship. I mean, the two aren't dating themselves-being siblings and all-but Mash accepted them both."

"Well that's...okay." Jason shrugged his shoulders. Relationships in Greece and older times were much weirder. "But essentially, we're all on our own."

"Pretty much." Castor said. "Not that I mind. Better than being stuck in the Throne only to be summoned by some human."

"Although, what do we do now?" Pollux then asked out loud. "I mean, with no Chaldea around, and no Holy Grail War, what's next for us all?"

"Taking over the city!" Medea (Lily) suddenly said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Caenis just started with the others doing the same. The Caster Servant just giggled.

"It's what Jason wants to do. Isn't that right Jason?" Jason shivered at her sight. For reasons that eluded him, she's been getting more touchy to him, and even tried to sleep in his bed. Once even tried taking a shower with him. What was up with that?

"Uh, yes, right." Jason confirmed her words. "My plan is to take over this kingdom, and be it's new ruler. Just like my old dream."

"A dream that failed if I recalled." Asclepius butted in. One that made Jason frown.

"Wait, seriously?" Caenis grinned, then looked at Hercules, Medea (Lily), and Atalanta. "And you jokers agreed with him."

While Medea (Lily) gave a smile with Hercules giving a thumbs up, Atalanta just looked down in shame. In other words, a big fat yes. No take backs from this lot. "Oh wow." Caenis chuckled. "Bet you fools faced loads of problems from that."

"Hah!" Jason laughed. "Shows what you know. We got a lot done here. Becoming the most infamous criminals in this entire city!"

Hercules grunted, reminding him who the _real _number one criminal is. Or at this point, terrorist.

"He doesn't count! He's a terrorist now, not a criminal!" Jason shot back.

"What's the difference?" Castor asked, with Jason unable to answer fully. "Whatever the case, I'm down with Jason's plan."

"Wait, really." Atalanta looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because knowing this idiot, he'll somehow find a way to rule...then ruin the kingdom thus destroying the humans. A plan I can get by." To see those humans suffer for what they did to him and his sister, now that'll be a blast.

"Oh brother." Pollux shook her head. For a moment, appearing that she was disagreeing with him. "Before their destruction, we should at least have some fun in the city." She then pulled out a fashion magazine. "I want to buy these clothes, they seem so 'cool' and 'hip' as the Masters say."

"Of course sister." Castor agreed. "We'll get the good stuff from those humans, then enjoy their demise while having fun."

Despite no longer being as cruel and mean compared to the Lost Belt versions, the two had a rather low opinion on humans. Aside from the Masters, and surprisingly Jason, they had no love for humans.

"In any case," Asclepius then said as he closed his book. "while I'm fine with aiding Jason ruling this kingdom, another question comes to mind." Hercules grunted, wondering what it was. The good doctor answered. "It's about the other Servants."

Oh. Right. The mass amount of Servants that were here with them. That could be a problem.

"What about them?" Pollux says while killing Hercules again. The giant man muttering something about always losing to her in a fight.

"Think about it, about the Servants here." Asclepius began. "While I'm certain some won't mind or care if Jason tries taking over, and the unlikelihood of this world able to stop us entirely, should we not worry about those that might go against us."

"True enough." Medea (Lily) ate some of her pancakes while adding some syrup. "I can imagine those like Emiya Archer attacking us, not to mention Sanzang since she's allied with Beacon."

"Uh, don't remind me." Jason mutters knowing the deal he had with Beacon was void and done. Apparently him trying to help them did _squat _for his reputation. Even worse, the dang Headmaster stated an utter lie that Jason was forcing Beacon to house them. What really bit him was that he would have done the same thing in Ozpin's shoes. After all, nobody would believe the truth, and Ozpin needed to keep the school's reputation clean, so why not blame him. Felt like everyone was doing that these days.

"So basically put, we have to worry about other Servants that may be against our goal?" Says Atalanta with the doctor nodding.

"Indeed. And while they may be weakened, none of us except Hercules seem to be powerful. If I recall, you said these 'Dust Crystals' give us power, but only a small amount." He then grabbed a small pamphlet which showed the SDC symbol and information on Dust. "And while we're getting by on crystals Atalanta and Medea (Lily) are taking, the real good ones are long gone and taken by this Roman Torchwick fellow."

"Then can't we just find him?" Pollux asked the obvious. The doctor then looked at her.

"Do you know how to track him?" He asked.

"...No." She looked down with her brother patting her on the back.

"And while I may be called a huntress, that's only for animals." Atalanta grabbed an apple and chewed on it. "Finding people is more difficult, especially since Roman has gone under since the Breach." Meaning getting all the Dust Crystals he has was a fool's errand. They weren't Holmes after all.

"As such, our plans to rule this city will be difficult. We'll be up against both Servants and the people of this world." Asclepius pointed out.

"And while these guys are weak, they make up for it with numbers and their powers." Jason groans. "On the bright side, we'll now have time to make a plan during this good old event. The Vytal Festival."

"What's that?" Caenis sounded interested.

"An event where many students from the four kingdoms battle it out to see who wins." Medea (Lily) smiled. "Like Rome, only without the thumbs down." In fact, according to the news, it was starting tomorrow. Vale vs another school in the first round. Most likely to ease people's tensions of the craziness happening in the city. When walking about she saw the mood change from nervousness to joy while seeing so many people.

"If it weren't for the fact these people are weak, I'd join in an instant." Caenis smirked. Imagining herself dominating the fools in this world. "Though I guess I might just watch just for the heck of it. Might as well see the battle-styles these guys have."

"Same here." Atalanta stretched a bit from all the sitting. Then grabbing Hercules controller as he lost. "They make up they're weakness with unique battle-methods and style. Pretty clever if I do say so myself." Though considering how these people faced the equivalent version of Demonic Beasts, Grimm, she could see why even the kids were tough. Plus she wanted new ideas for her arrows.

"And when that happens," Jason grinned as he stood up. A sinister plot forming in his cowardly yet cunning mind. "us Argonauts will make a move against the relaxing leaders of this city and take them down. Then declaring the new monarchy of this land! Hahahaa!" And nothing could stop him!

"_You lose." _The television then said with Castor raising his arms in victory.

"Ha! Got you!" Castor grinned as he killed Jason's character while he monologue. Sucker!

* * *

"So it's finally happening tomorrow. The Vytal Festival." Ruby said with a skip while munching on her last cookie. One she was given from that cool man at the hospital. What a nice man.

"Indeed." Her partner nodded. "Now is the time to test ourselves and how much we've grown. While I'm not expecting the opponents to be easy, I'm certain we'll be able to push past all obstacles."

"Heck yeah!" Yang grinned her usual trademark expression. "We've faced loads of real dangerous stuff. Torchwick. His goons. Grimm. Jason. White Fang. Even homework. Nothing can stop us!"

"I feel like you might be a bit overconfident." Blake has a book that she was reading, but keeping an eye out for any people so she won't bump into them. "But, I suppose confidence isn't all bad." She smiled.

"Glad to see you guys feeling the same." Hearing a familiar voice, everyone turned and saw Jaune Arc who looked a lot more confident. Behind him was Nora, Ren, and Pyrhha, the leader himself then crossing his arms while smiling. "But don't think victory will be yours."

"Yeah!" Nora took out her hammer. "If anything, JNPR will be taking the gold!"

"We'll certainly do our best." Ren gave a rare smirk. Showing his own confidence of the upcoming battles.

"While we may not have faced the obstacles you all faced," Pyrhha twirled her own lance. "I'm certain JNPR can surpass you." The two teams then smiled at each other. None looking down at one another. Instead as friendly rivals wanting to attain victory over the other. Just to see who can win.

"My, I see all of you are getting read." Stepping out from the hallway was Professor Ozpin, with a girl next to him in a wheelchair. "I'm glad to see all of you are readying your spirits for the Vytal Festival."

"And we'll win the gold for Beacon Headmaster!" Nora declared to him. "So expect us to win!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Weiss chided her. Ozpin just smiled.

"Well, I guess I can at least expect all of you doing your best against the coming adversaries. I hear Team CFVY and Sun has been getting extra training. The latter from some rival of his along with his team."

"Sun." Blake said, thinking of her fellow faunus. How lately he's been raining just like RWBY for the festival. Though also being chased by some girl as well. Kept on saying she was his rival. While Blake was glad he was training, a part of her frowned as well. Thinking back how one time, she saw him training with that so-called Master of his. How she gave her an irritating smirk whenever they met eyes. _'Tch.' _She thought. _'What's her problem?'_

"We won't let you down!" Ruby smiled. It was then her eyes saw the girl next to Ozpin. "Oh. Who's she?"

"An...old acquaintance of mine." Ozpin looked at the girl who had dark skin, and some scars on her face but still looked pretty. "She is just resting up for now."

"Indeed." The girl then gave a tired smile. "Thanks to Ozpin, I'm just resting for now after a trip went...wrong."

"Oh." Ruby looked taken aback. "Um. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"It's alright." The girl told her. "It was...a mistake I made. In fact, advice to you kids, always stick together. Never know when the extra help can come in hand." She wished she had it.

"Anyway, I'll be taking our guest here to the gardens." Ozpin then grabbed the back of the wheelchair to push her along. "She's been asking to see the flowers."

"Better than a wall and some hospital room." The girl joked as Ozpin then began pushing her. "Good luck out there girls. Have fun."

"We will!" Ruby waved good-bye. "Get better soon!" The mystery girl waved her hand as Ozpin and her then turned a corner. Leaving out of their view.

"Ouch." Jaune said. "I guess that's a reminder to be careful when facing Grimm."

"Indeed." Weiss gave a small nod. "No telling what can happen out there when facing Grimm. Sometimes, it's easy to forget that."

"But that can possibly be avoided, when we're all together." Pyrhha says with everyone smiling. "Now come on guys, let's get some training done before relaxing for the rest of the day. Need to be up and early when the festival starts."

"When we're done, let's get some pancakes!" Nora yelled out with her lovable smile. "It'll be great."

"Maybe something else for a change." Ren said. "Like say, going to the theater."

"While you guys do that, Ruby's taking us to this stand we're some guy with white hair who gives out good food." Yang then grabbed her sister's shoulder much to Ruby's protest. "She wouldn't stop talking about the amazing food he gave out."

"She spoke about it until night." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Personally, I think she's exaggerating."

"No I'm not!" Ruby declared. "Watch, you guys will be wide eyed when you eat his food. Plus see the drawings that the other guy with him makes are pretty cool."

So with that, Team RWBY and JNPR left getting ready for the big day tomorrow. When the Vytal Festival officially starts.

* * *

**A small breather chapter after all the crazy stuff that's been happening lately. And as we see here, Jason's gang has been doing absolutely nothing this past week. Unless you consider playing video games all day and lounging around doing nothing. In any case, a turning point will soon happen between them, Beacon, the White Fang, and so on.**

**But until then, they'll be relaxing as they have nothing to fear. After all, it's a festival. What could **_**possibly **_**go wrong? Wink. Wink.**

* * *

"Now lets see here, where are they?" It's been a long while since Avenger came to Remnant. Traveling in the city, attacking the occasional innocent, stealing food from people, and getting fired. You know, stuff like that. But now, things were quite different.

Even more so when he learned more Servants came from earth to this world. Even better, he put them in their places when he actually _won _and beat them up. Not to mention how he...convinced them...to work with the neat group he's with. Though it was honestly pretty easy considering their alignments.

At the moment though, he was on the hunt for someone, or should he say, a bunch of somethings. Luckily for him, thanks to Salem, he didn't have to fear Grimm attacking him anymore. Boy those times he got attacked was a real pain in the ass. On the bright side, they slowly gave him fuel somehow. Likely due to their unique natures.

'_Gotta admit,' _Avenger thought as he then cut down a simple Beowolf Grimm for no reason, absorbing the residual power they had in them. _'Nice to feel strong now. To think, I went from Weakest Servant to something akin to a decently strong one.' _

Even better, he was getting used to this world's natural laws. Most of the other Servants didn't notice this, but this world actually had slightly different laws of physics and stuff from their own world. Though that made sense, the magic, the semblances, aura, and other stuff here that earth didn't have.

In any case, it felt good being in a place he could be lazy, relax, and kill the occasional innocent. Chaldea was neat, but the Masters barely remembered him, and most Servants including the EMIYA family didn't like him. Apparently that bastard Shirou told them how he corrupted the Grail and kinda sorta ruined lots of lives. Because of that, he couldn't even get a Grail himself. How mean!

'_As such, it was a relief kicking Emiya's butt, even if he is an Alter.' _Avenger grinned. But moving on, he now had a job to do. Finding a group of powerful Grimm Salem told him about. And that's what he'll do.

"..." Until that is, he instantly dodged a laser attack coming at him. "Woah!" He took out his famed reverse-and useless-daggers and took a stance. Was this a Grimm attack? Nah, too powerful of a laser. A Huntsman? Maybe. People have mistaken him for a Grimm before.

"Well what do we have here?" It was then he heard a voice, a voice he instantly knew came from bad news. Turning around, he then saw a massive amount of blood red eyes staring at him.

...with other _familiar faces _behind him.

"...Bye!" Then without hesitation, and a rare look of fear on him, Avenger booked it as fast as he could. Avoiding any attacks the enemy threw at him. Well, this wasn't good. He didn't mind bringing ruin to a city. But he was pretty sure oblivion would sucked if these guys were in play.

Maybe it would be best if Salem used _that _after all.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

* * *

The day had finally come. For gathered today in the floating coliseum, were crowds of people from all over the plane. Vale, Atlas, Vaccuo, and Mistral with even some from frontier villages and towns. The people of Remnant gathered in the coliseum to enjoy one thing.

The Vytal Festival!

Where at the moment people were cheering on the contestants fighting in the arena with roars as loud as the Grimm.

"Haha!" Ruby Rose shouted as she spinned her scythe and blocked every bullet that would have hit her. Here in the arena of fire and ice, she then slammed the sharp end of her weapon down with the rifle part of Crescent Rose ready to fire.

Meanwhile, Blake was busy with her own opponent easily dodging them and striking back whenever she could. Not letting any of the girl's hit meet their mark and struck with her own weapons. Weiss on her side was as calm and composed as always. Using her glyphs and Ice Dust to both defend and attack her opponent. With Yang not too far behind flying a bit with her gauntlets before then shooting the bullets at her own foe.

All of this is seen by the crowd as they loved every second of the fight. Where above with the best view are the commenters, Oobleck and Port watching this battle with a smile on both their faces.

"O-oho! It seems we have another astonishing bout ahead of us!" Port chuckled as he saw the Vale students slowly overcoming their opponents. "Wouldn't you agree, professor?' He then asked his colleague.

"Doctor." Oobleck reminded him yet again. But then continued on as he watched the fight. "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say: this match may be one of the closest we've seen in the four-and-four round of the tournament!"

Port then just looked back at the match with his good old chuckle. Then went to speak with the audience watching the match. "For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Another loud of cheers and horays then came from the crowd itself and those at home watching.

Any tension this city had now slightly abiding as it was instead filled with joy and a want for action. Enjoying the battle that was occurring and were talking, eating, or choosing which side to clap for. Amity Colosseum being the main focus as the building itself floated high in the air with airships besides it. These battles broadcasted all over the world thanks to the CCT's.

People commenting on the battle between RWBY and ABRN.

"I have to say, not too bad." Including a certain Counter Guardian as he was on break from cooking food. Having gotten hired by a community group in Vale and helped in making food for the poor and children. This was Emiya Archer, one of many Servants of Chaldea. A nameless Hero of Justice that has withstood pain to create many swords to defend humanity.

"Hey Emiya, here. That coffee you wanted." Now on a break after this strange summoning. His co-worker gave him his drink which he thanked the man for and took a sip. Watching this Vytal Tournament with some interest.

While these children were nowhere near the level of warriors he's seen and were somewhat spoiled with their rules of 'safety', that didn't mean he didn't look down on them. After all, they had time to grow more. Not to mention he liked their weapons a bit in how they can manifest in different forms and the styles they used to properly use them.

Granted, he felt simple swords and blades were better than these mecha-shift weapons. Though his aversion to those weapons might be because he couldn't trace them properly. Regardless, he found these people's unique battle styles were interesting enough. Maybe he could even use some of those Dust bullets. May take a while for him to get the funds to do so of course.

"Hoy, hoy, and a good drink of rum!" He then sighed as sitting next to him is...Blackbeard.

'_Out of all the people I was summoned with, How am I stuck with him?' _The only reason he hasn't ditched this man is because the pirate knew how to make good lien. Apparently the art Blackbeard makes is actually good. Who would have guessed.

"So then my good mate," Blackbeard placed a hand on Emiya.

"..." Who then slowly removed it from his shoulder.

"How is this fine day today?"

"Okay I suppose." Emiya said while taking a sip of coffee. "I'm also studying these Huntsmen. While we Servants still have a good advantage, they're styles and this 'Dust' they use could potentially beat us. Especially at our current state." Having little mana to use during battle and a chance of fading away. While Emiya was confident he could handle any of these Huntsmen if the worse came to it, he wasn't foolish enough to think he could win every fight. Maybe if he was at full strength he wouldn't worry, but in his and Blackbeard's current condition, he did.

"I suppose those kids are pretty tough." Blackbeard nodded while crossing his arms. "Heck, this aura thing sounds cool. Not to mention those transforming weapons are awesome! Swords with guns! Neato."

Emiya frowned a bit. Recalling his Alter version and his own weapon. How silly. Foolish. Idiotic. _'How did I not think of that first?'_

Shaking his head, Emiya just decided to forget it. Instead, he merely decided to just see what else the people of this world could do. He had to admit, not everyday he went to another dimension. Guess even he can still be shocked despite the craziness that was Chaldea. Honestly, he can't tell if that's a blessing or a curse.

"Oh. Another customer." Emiya then looked up as he heard the bells chiming in.

"Oh. Hey Archer!" While nearly spitting out his coffee while Blackbeard grew starry eyes.

"Astolfo!" He cheered, pumping both hands in the air. "It's great to see you in your glory beauty."

"I'm cute is what you should say." Astolfo winked causing Blackbeard to gush. Emiya just shook his head. Well, he knew for a fact that there were other Servants here in this strange world. He saw many during the strange summoning that brought them here during the first time, until that crazed Caster then sent them away for a bit. Still, he supposed it was nice to see some familiar faces.

Blackbeard's face was too much already.

"I assume you found us by chance?" Emiya asked the ambiguously male Servant who gave a smile.

"Yep." Astolfo nodded. Giving a thumbs up with a toothy grin soon afterwards. "And I gotta say, this place is kinda neat. Maybe not as cool as Chaldea, but I'm certainly liking the freedom." He then showed a shiny badge. "I even got to be part of the military forces. Atlas I believe it's called."

"How did that happen?" Emiya arched a brow. Surprised someone as ditzy as Astolfo got into Atlas without a background check.

"I was _very _convincing." Astolfo just tells him. That, and he managed to get under the general's good grace by showing his skill and having Sigurd vouch for him a bit by saying he was from a ruined wrecked town by the Grimm. "Granted, I'm only a junior officer but that's cool for me. Me and the gang are having all sorts of fun."

"Good for you. Maybe you can use those connections for any possible problems that might come up later." Emiya said with his tone giving both Blackbeard and Astolfo a reminder of who else was with them. Or should he say, who came with them.

"That Caster ruins all the beautiful things in the world." Blackbeard cursed that wacko bluebeard fellow.

"And I guess that Alter of yours would cause problems." Astolfo nodded in understanding of the dangerous Servants here on Remnant. "Although surely he won't go crazy just like that, right?"

"Uncertain." Emiya admits. His eyes narrow. "That version of me is...complicated." He thought his life was bad, but he never expected a timeline where things got even worse for him. While he ignored his Alter back in Chaldea and generally disliked him, even he felt pity of what that alternate version of him became. At least _he _managed to find some peace in his life. His Alter, he was nothing but a corpse that shot at the Masters enemies.

'Regardless, keep an eye out for him and the others." He told Astolfo, not wanting him to get hurt. "No telling what my copy and the others are planning on doing."

"You mean like Jason and his lot?" Oh right, him. That idiot that started this mess, and probably the reason the Servants were all here. Granted, Jason wasn't anywhere near as bad as his double, but by no means was he a saint. Heck, the man was on the news quite a bit next to some man that looked like Robin Hood.

"Aw man, how lucky that scamp is." Blackbeard cursed Jason. "Surrounded by cute and beautiful women! With the adorable Medea (Lily), the cool-headed Atalanta, and let's not forget Pollux and Caenis." Blackbeard growled imagining that guy with such fine women.

"Sure…" Emiya rolled his eyes. "In any case, Astolfo, have you met any of the other Servants?"

"Yep." The young boy said with a salute. "Sieg, Sigurd, Siegfried, and Brynhild along with the Valkyrie trio are all with us along with those two cute Lily's. Heck, Atlas sure has a lot of Servants with them."

"What about others?" Emiya continued on. "Aside from Blackbeard and I, I only know of Jason's group and Sanzang with Beacon."

"That's a bit more difficult." Astolfo admitted. "I'm not that high up in the chain of command to get all that worldwide information. But I think the Hassans are with that Robin Hood guy." Who knew they'd see a double of Robin Hood. Pretty neat when he thought about it.

"I suppose that's good enough for now." Emiya sighed. He then leaned back a little and took another sip of his drink. "Still though, I wonder what is it we should do now? Here in this strange world."

"Well, I know what I'm going to do." Astolfo then jumped up, his skirt nearly revealing what was beneath it. Something that Blackbeard eyed only to sigh as it fell without revealing anything. "Having fun here in this cool world. While it may not measure up to Chaldea's adventures, here we can explore the world instead of just the confined spaces of the Shadow Border and buildings." Astolfo then turned around and began walking away. "Hehe. Maybe even save the day and be a hero."

Emiya's brow twitched a bit at hearing that, for a moment thinking he should rebutte the Paladin of his words. But the boy was gone and already left, leaving Emiya with Blackbeard who began drawing. The former Hero of Justice sighed, and just decided to get back to work. As he moved along, a part of him did ponder one thing.

'_Just what is Jason and his band going to do?'_

* * *

"Hurry up with that meal already Junior!" Inside Junior's bar-the man himself contemplating what his life became-is Jason and his group. The leader decided they needed some fresh air and took them here where they could order food. Everyone was making demands which made Junior upset and annoyed. Sadly, it was either obey or get punched.

You can guess what he chose.

"Hurry up already!" Caenis shouted at the men who quickly ran. "Get me a drink or I'll turn you into pulp!" The crass woman then saw the twins and gave a grin. Her tongue lipping her lips as she gave them a look-over. "Though maybe instead I can hang with you two later and have fun in the bed."

Both Malachite twins shivered and instead decided to just get the food quicker. They weren't into women. Atalanta just shook her head at her former teammates actions. She then looked at one of the men and said, "Get the food quickly." They obeyed.

"Well gang," Jason smiled as every single one of the Argonauts were seated at the big table, ordering their food. "It seems this was a good idea to go out and get a nice meal."

"Fe!" Castor replied as he ate some bread. "We only came because staying inside all the time is boring." Pollux then offered him a drink which he took. "Still. While this place feels dirty and broken, I suppose it's better than nothing."

Hercules grunted in agreement, then began eating his chicken. Medea (Lily) by his side and putting a lot of syrup on her pancakes and then began eating it. The young girl then looked at Jason and asked, "So husband, what will we be doing after this?"

"Indeed." Asclepius agreed with his fellow healer. "While it is nice going out and not ruining our fingers, do you have any plans afterward." He then ate a nice salad. "Because while I'm all up for your 'taking over the city plot', where would we even begin?"

"Simple really." Jason grinned as he leaned on his chair. "First we need to announce to the world that the Argonauts are in fact _not _random villainous scum, but heroes." He then took out a scroll. "Just some pictures and videos of us saving the people and faunus and boom! People will cheer my name!"

"Don't you mean ours?" Pollux rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Nobody believed him on that part. "But before we do that, we'll need to secure some fine Dust for our stability."

"Right, those things." Caenis then grabbed some meat that Juniors went to serve them. "Some glowing magic rock that gives us mana. Heck, can't we just make a contract?" I mean, wouldn't that help them out.

"Unlikely." Atalanta told her. "The people of this world have little mana in them." Sure she felt there might be a few people that had good mana to support them, but they wouldn't know those people now would they.

"Plus so long as we don't go overboard, Dust seems to keep us super active." Medea (Lily) added in. "Though husband, where would we even find ust to help us out?"

"Oh Medea (Lily), it's obvious." Jason smirked. "If I recall, there seems to be quite a good amount of Dust," His finger then pointed upward. "Just above us all." It took a minute for everyone to understand his words. Then came realization.

"You mean the Amity Colosseum." Asclepius realized. "But, would that not cause the entire thing to fall?"

"I will _not _endanger the children." Atalanta scowls at Jason at this so-called plan of his.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Jason waved his hand at her, dismissing her claims. "I'm not talking about the massive Dust crystal holding the thing above. I meant all the Dust in the arena." He then pointed at the television where it showed students fighting. Their battle ground is full of Dust. High quality type too. "Certainly that will keep our bodies full of mana without doing any harm at all." Aside from harming the taxpayers.

"I suppose I can do that." Castor grinned. "My only shame is that I won't see the humans tears when they realize all their Dust is gone!" Castor then laughed while Pollux began wiping some sauce off his mouth.

"...I suppose that's better." Atalanta admits. "Yet last I recalled, all of us are incapable of going out without getting arrested."

"We'll just steal a Bullhead or something." Jason's riding skill should be in effect still. If not then it'll be a very ugly crash. "So long as we don't meet opposition or possible enemy Servants, then things should be okay." But he honestly doubted anything could stop his group that is the Argonauts. I mean, with Hercules, Caenis, and everyone else, they're all powerhouses in their own way.

"Alright then," Pollux then started as she took a sip from a glass of water. "So we go to this Amity Colosseum, sneak in, then drain the arena of all it's Dust." A simple enough plan she guessed. "Though how does that help with our reputation."

"Last I checked, you pretty much ruined it by all those crimes." Castor added in, having watched the news and saw Jason and Hercules and even Atalanta causing trouble all over. "The only one okay is Medea (Lily). Not to mention that Ozpin guy discrediting you."

"I'll find a way." Jason said confidently. "I mean. Trouble is bound to come along soon enough. We just need to wait for that moment and bam! We'll be celebrated as heroes." Happens all the time. A person does a bad thing, then quickly does something so good and attention worthy, people instead see only the good thing the person done and forget the bad parts. Happens lots of times in history.

"Okay." Asclepius seemed fine with the plan overall. Not refusing it. "However," Though he did see a flaw. "What about the Servants from Atlas. I only saw a clip of it, but Sigurd is allied with them. He's certain to try and throw you in jail."

"That's not even mentioning those Hassan." Atalanta muttered. "Without the Masters, it's pretty clear every Servant here including us will just do their own thing."

"Makes sense." Medea (Lily) gave Hercules some of her pancakes to share which he gladly accepted. "There's no Holy Grail War. No crazy super powerful being trying to plot humanities end. Not even a common enemy to fight. In a way, we're kinda incarnated a bit as we can now do whatever our hearts desire."

"Like mine!" Jason smugly said with everyone rolling their eyes. Sadly though, they're with him all the way. Because while they could technically leave him, it'd be boring if they did. That, and the newcomer Servants only got a small gist of this world while Jason and his team knew way more. So may as well stick together.

Even if they did struggle in doing so.

"Alright then." Pollux says while she was then served her order with everyone else getting their food at long last. "So Jason, what's your plan in getting us up to Amity and getting all that Dust. Because I can tell that us newcomers won't last as long as you and the other three."

"I'd also rather not disappear until I have my fun." Caenis chuckled, thinking of all the fun she could have here in this world. "So leader, what's the plan?"

"Like I said, steal a Bullhead." Jason repeated his plan before suddenly taking out what appeared to be a map of the city. Thank you technology. "And I know just the place where we can steal one. So get your butts ready, because we'll be having some fun tomorrow."

And boy will it be a treat.

* * *

**Sorry if there isn't much action here or anything of the like. But just think of these chapters as the calm before the storm. In just a bit eventually chaos will come and Jason with his gang will be in it with other Servants joining in. Next chapter will be one more calm but the one after, well, things are going to hit the fan and will become very messy.**

**Forget the matches and the usual canon route, because one the next chapter is done, we'll break away from canon tracks and hit a new one. One that'll either find the right path, or come crashing down in utter disaster.**

**Ironwood, Ozpin, Salem, Cinder, Roman, and many others will get a chance to shine and we'll see what new chaos will come forth with Salem's group and her Servants. Not to mention the Grimm and the other force you've all been seeing in those last chapters. I hope you all like it, because once the Battle of Vale is done we're taking a new path away from canon. Also, check out the Tv Tropes page and if you want, add your own thing. Until Next Time.**

* * *

Walking across the forest beyond the walls of Vale, a lone Beowolf watched the city. Glowing red eyes narrowing as it sensed positive emotions usurping the negative ones. The negative emotions were still there, but with this event going on, humanity and the faunus were now putting away the tension they had of the bad things going on and simply focusing on the fun that was to be had.

Well, that'll change soon enough.

In just a day or so, the witch and her followers will soon do something that'll make this city fall. The Grimm of the failed expansion were also getting ready, ready to spill blood after waiting there for decades. The Goliath getting prepared to crush the humans and faunus that dare to hold them back. The Beowolf even heard word that one of the ancient Grimm will awaken and join them.

Yes. All will be well. Especially since it has gathered other Grimm like it. Grimm that have survived the test of time and have learned, grown, and become more than mere regular Grimm. It especially liked the latest Grimm to join the pack, four King Taijitu and the possession type Grimm all rolled in one. The fused Grimm will surely create mass death along with the others. The time was at hand to make the humans of this land fall back, then later, the rest of the world.

"**My, my. What a smart creature you are." **It was then it sensed it. A negative force like no other. Quickly it turned and gave a growl. Hidden Grimm then came out each baring their fangs or claws, at the mystery voice that came. Using its power to find it through the negative emotions, narrowing its eyes when it also detected something else. A power that was similar to the witch...magic?

"**Do not fear." **The voice then continued. **"For I mean no harm. Why, I'm actually here to do the same as you." **Despite knowing a few human words, the Beowolf knew that these weren't regular words. Not to mention, it understood everything this thing was saying. It's instincts warn it that this was not a being it should threaten. The voice then resumed once more.

"**Do not fear destroyer. I only wish to...cooperate with you. Well I...and the rest." **It was then a great shadow came above the Beowolf, and there it's red eyes saw even more red eyes. A large pillar of unnatural pinkish red flesh and numerous blood red eyes. Yet behind the strange abomination were even more unnatural beings the Grimm Beowolf has never seen before.

A mechanical Boarbatusk of gold with steam coming off of it.

A strange creature that seemed capable of shapeshifting into all sorts of forms.

A small group of twisted creatures with vertical slit mouths and pointed limbs instead of hands.

A weird wooden doll with blonde hair and a gold mask that gave off a tisted form of negative thought.

A group of beings that appeared like Grimm and humanoid like the Apathy only wore black suits and bird-like masks.

A bunch of little wands and floating books.

A strange girl with red hair that covered her eyes and wearing a white dress and carrying a mace.

And so much more with skeletons, colored giant animals, floating mechanical robots, beings like the Geist, and so on. So many bizarre creatures and beings that the Beowolf and even its lesser Grimm were confused by _what _they were. They weren't humans, nor faunus, yet their existence just felt _wrong _to them. Something...that made the Beowolf worried.

"**Now then,**" The pillar of pinkish-red flesh then spoke. All it's eyes looking at the Beowolf. **"How can we help?"**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

* * *

"Alright then, almost time to leave." It has been over a week since the Vytal Festival began, and people were naturally having fun. The food, the games, watching the matches of future Huntsmen. It was all great. Of course, naturally that didn't mean people with work could do nothing. No, during this event there were people needed so that the fine citizens could enjoy their time here. Work had to be done so that the Vytal Festival could truly live up to the fullest.

Thus why this man was currently getting some crates onto a Bullhead to ship to one of the shops selling fruit to the visitor of Vale. Already he was nearly done and just needed one more crate to place before he could leave. Then afterwards he could take a break and enjoy the sights for entertainment. Good thing he had aura to help with the lifting. While not as strong as a Huntsman, he was tougher than the average person and could lift these crates much easier.

"Now then," The worker said as he went to find the strawberry with the apples. "Where did I put it again?" He then heard something as he turned around.

_Crunch._

There, sitting on the last crate were two people. A boy and a girl, both appearing as twins. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a gold and white outfit with the female revealing a bit more skin than the male. With the male crunching on an apple as the two stared at him like garbage with disdain in their eyes. For a second he felt fear.

Then he felt nothing at all.

* * *

"There you guys are." Caenis chuckled as a Bullhead came down and landed in a large empty lot of the city. Where the Lancer along with Asclepius were waiting as the twin came down. While it was lowered Pollux's Riding skill was still active and capable of flying this strange vessel of metal. It amazed Servants in some way how humans managed to build things that would confuse even the Gods.

I mean, a chunk of metal capable of flying in the sky?! That was incredible! Even Edison along with other scientist-like Servants did their best to read modern day science. But that's besides the point, the doctor walked up to the twins who came out eating strawberries. Wait, strawberries?

"Where did you get that from?" The doctor asked.

"From inside the Bullhead." Pollux answered as she threw one of the strawberries into her mouth, chewing it happily. "It seems to be a food carrier."

"She's right!" Caenis said to Asclepius as she entered the Bullhead and saw the crates. "There's a bunch of food inside. Aw man, even stuff that I've never had during my time. I think I'll take a quick bite."

As she did that, the Caster Servant looked at the twins. "I can assume you dealt with the man without your usual...antics." As in killing them.

"Tch. Don't worry." Castor arrogant replied while finishing an apple and throwing it in a nearby garbage can like a star basketball player. "He's not dead. Though he won't be feeling his legs for a while." Oh boy. These two may no longer hate humans as much during the Lostbelts, but they were still angered by how humanity reduced both their divinity.

'_Though I suppose I can't blame them.' _The doctor thought as he grabbed his scroll-taken by some random person-and dialed Jason's number. _'At the very least they're no longer killing people and just hurting and traumatizing them.' _Improvement overall.

In any case, the plan was going smoothly. At the moment they now had a Bullhead which won't be reported for at least a few good hours. Now they just needed to gather the other four and take them all to the floating Colosseum where they can grab all that Dust for themselves. Thanks to Jason's research, there was supposed to be no fighting until later tomorrow morning, where the final matches will take place.

The only people up there were tourists, workers, and some guards. They can avoid most of them while lightly knocking out any person that got in their way. Then nothing would stop them from gaining a mass amount of power thus furthering their plans in taking over this city. These people were certainly a bit stronger than those from earth-at least by usual standards-but against fully powered Servants. Not so much.

'_And maybe if we do take over the city, I can apply my own medical knowledge here.' _Now wouldn't that be a treat. Of course before he did that, he'll need to learn this world's medical ways. He believed the people here used Dust to help along with aura. That should be fun to learn.

"Moving on, we should pick up Jason and the others." Asclepius told everyone as they all got onto the Bullhead. Pollux taking the wheel with Castor sitting right next to her. Caenis for her part decided to browse through the crates and see what fine things she could eat from it. In seconds, Pollux got the Bullhead up and going, and slowly began hovering above the buildings. To the average person, they'll just see another Bullhead and nothing more.

"Hey, out of curiosity." Castor then asked while Pollux played some music on the radio. "What exactly is that imbecile Jason doing along with the other three. Scouting, fighting?"

"Oh yeah." Caenis then chewed on a pear before swallowing. "I was also wondering what they were doing."

"Are they doing reconnaissance?" Pollux asked yet kept her eyes on the sky. She didn't want to accidentally hit anything after all.

"I'm actually not certain." The Caster admitted. "All I know is that those four are currently going to one of the festivity spots near the school. Which is actually where we're supposed to meet them."

"Think they're in disguises then?" After all, last Pollux recalled was that they were all wanted. Meaning it's doubtful the people at the school would be stupid to _not _recognize them. Especially Hercules considering his size. He was the most recognizable of the Argonauts after all.

"We'll find out soon enough." Asclepius just says as he leans back on the seat doing his best to ignore Caenis and her loud chewing. "I'm certain we'll find out what they're doing." After all, his attempt at dialing Jason didn't connect with these scrolls. Meaning he must be busy with the others doing something. He could only just ponder what it was.

* * *

"Now this is nice." Jason grinned, scratching his now darker hair while taking money from a teenager that failed the little booth challenge he and the others set up. "Looks like we're making more green-er-lien here than before."

"Yah!" An older but still small Medea (Lily) with black hair cheered while hugging Jason, who just shivered at her hold. "Once again you show how smart you are."

Hercules, who now looked like an average sized man with long hair covering his face just nodded as he let the person next in line come. Jason definitely found a better way to make money compared to before. As while stealing would let them gather funds, it was only either a decent amount to buy them a small meal or nothing at all. Apparently crime really didn't pay since the group had no idea what was considered valuable here in this world.

"Well," Atalanta shrugged, wearing a blue outfit and pushing aside her brown hair. "I guess this at least gives me a chance at practicing my skills. Even see if these Huntsmen-in-Training have skill like others say."

That's right. At the moment Jason, Atalanta, Medea (Lily), and Hercules were at the moment not doing anything illegal. Instead, after making the plan, they decided that they should spend their time not only scheming, but also relaxing. And what better way to relax than getting cash, eating fine food, and enjoying the sights here at Beacon during the Vytal Festival. The Argonauts having set up a booth and having the students of all four kingdoms challenge Atalanta in an archery contest. Winner gets either money or a kiss from her.

Atalanta was upset when it was many young adolescent men who decided to cash in on the second prize. Reminded her of her past life on earth. Though unlike then, she couldn't have the men be killed. Not that it would have been good if she tried.

In any case, thanks to Medea (Lily) using her powers, they were all disguised and looked different from before. Thus why people weren't screaming or calling the police on them. The perfect plan.

"So how long are we doing this?" Atalanta asked their leader as she took a quick break from the archery, letting Hercules take her place. Many females were now gathering up. "Because while this is a good break, I'd rather be getting that Dust like you said."

"Patient Atalanta." Jason told her as he drank some water. "We're not animals, we can wait before we sink our teeth on our target. The others should be here soon eventually, and then we can leave." The Archer Class Servant rolled her eyes but relented. She supposed it wouldn't kill them to wait for the others to come then make their move. Plus, she kinda was having fun here.

It was especially endearing seeing the small kids enjoying their time here and having fun. Made her smile that this peace brought joy onto them. How sweet. It almost made her feel bad that they would kinda be ruining the Vytal Festival by stealing all that Dust and absorbing it, but hey, no children were being harmed overall.

"Oh, hubby." Medea (Lily) then called out to Jason who grimaced as he disliked it when she called him that.

"Yeah?"

"What will we be doing after we get all that Dust?" She innocently asked him.

"Isn't it obvious." Jason smirked. "We'll first kill a whole bunch of Grimm while posting it on the websites to show off that we're heroes. Beat up criminals with Atalanta tracking them. Then, we do some good heroic deeds all while you then force the leaders of this city with your magic to agree into giving this city to us as I become a king."

That plan had so many holes and flaws that even a monkey could see it. Yet somehow, Atalanta got the feeling it was crazy enough to work. That annoyed her.

"You're so smart!" She also hated how Medea (Lily) was always complimenting Jason. Uh! Despite having memories of his betrayal in this form Medea (Lily) loved him a lot. It was kinda gross.

'_At the very least Jason isn't doing anything to her.' _Though it was considerably the opposite with Medea (Lily) who wanted to do things with him. She could still recall how her friend would actually...actually...actually _kiss him _forcefully and had it not been for Jason pushing her off the bed, would likely have done more. Thinking that thought made her turn red. Didn't help that her friend was a little girl trying to do it with a grown man!

"Aw man." A boy then said failing to get the target right with Hercules grunting and sending him off.

"Next!" Jason shouted with a chuckle while counting the money. This was the best idea he had yet. Even better, it was legal! Nothing could ruin this.

"Hello there." Annnnnnd, he just _had _to think that. Reason? Because now standing right in front of the booth is none other than that failure of a hero of justice Emiya Archer. Well, this sucks.

"Do you need anything my fine man?" Thank goodness though for the disguises and voice changes that Medea (Lily) gave them though. Jason walked up to Emiya with no fear and acted very naturally. Luckily for the Argonauts, this guy was good at fighting and details in a battle, but doubtful he's a detective who can see through magical disguises.

"I was just wondering if I could test my skill out here." Yes, he bought the disguise. Still, they had to be careful. No telling what this guy would do to them if he realized their the Argonauts, aka, the people who've been causing trouble all over Vale while maybe doing a few naught things. Heck, if the Masters were here, they'd definitely have Jason placed under probation for doing this.

"Of course." Jason nodded as he looked at the disguised Atalanta who nodded and grabbed her own bow and arrow. "Now allow me to tell you the rules first sir. You must place some Lien down on a bet, then challenge our good friend here to see if you can outdo her in an archery contest." He then pointed at some targets on trees, each a far distance away. "The more you bet, the farther you must shoot. But if you manage to win, depending on how much you bet, you can get from double to quadruple the amount you paid for."

"I don't really care for the money-but," Emiya Archer then placed down some Lien. Huh. Where'd he get that? Because he was too good-natured to rob people. "However, I am interested in practicing my skills."

Looks like this was happening. On the bright side, at least he didn't realize who they were. Still, Jason didn't really wanna take any chances. So once the money was given and the smaller details of the rules explained, Jason decided to leave and allow Atalanta to have her fun with him. While Emiya was good, he had confidence that Atalanta could easily beat him. She was trained by a literal Goddess after all.

'_O would it be bad for her to win?' _Even when weakened, Servants were still a hell lot tougher than humans and faunus unless they were near empty and facing a strong enemy. So far Emiya thought they were regular people, and he didn't seem low on mana. Meaning wouldn't it be bad if she won which could possibly give away her identity as a Servant.

'_Then again, I'd doubt he'd go all out on what he believes are a bunch of normal people.' _The dude did have _some _honor in him. Just not in a real life-and-death battle. Well, he supposed in the end Emiya wouldn't realize who they were so long as the others didn't do anything suspicious. Heck, unlike most of the new Servants here, his team has had time to adjust like the regular people here. So all should be okay.

"Get back here my enemy! Face me!" Then Jason heard a familiar voice, with him sweat dropping a bit.

'_Just how many Servants _are _here?' _Turning, he then saw a very familiar face. Nezha. One of Chaldea's Lancer Class Servants who was apparently bugging a monkey faunus who looked very annoyed.

"Come on bro." The guy said as he turned around and faced Nezha. "Can't you just leave me alone? You've been chasing me every single day. Heck, even when I'm in the shower! As a girl, don't you have any shame?"

"Ah please." The Lancer waved her hand. "Like a little nudity is going to stop me from facing you." She then twirled her spear and pointed the edge at him with the boy looking unimpressed. "Now my fated rival, let us do battle."

"..." Her so-called rival instead just pushed the spear away and began walking off before calling out to a guy with blue hair. "Hey Neptune, wanna get some noodles?"

"Yeah man." The two were then off with Nezha dumbfounded. Of course then she turned angry as she began stamping her feet and throwing her arms around like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You can't run from me forever!" The boy didn't even bother looking at her, making Nezha more angry as she grumbled before following after them. Yeesh. Looks like Jason wasn't the only one with bad luck. Especially when it came to women. But hey, life was never fair now was it? He should know.

"Ah whatever." He then said deciding to forget his depressing thoughts and just have a little fun. The Saber Class Servant went to a few stalls where he either looked, checked out the culture of the planet, and maybe bought a few snacks here and there. Along the way he saw lots of students having their fun and enjoying themselves at the festival. Kinda reminded him of the days when he and his fellow Argonauts celebrated victory over the defeat of a monster or mission. Ah, the good old days.

As Jason chewed on a hot dog, he then saw a Bullhead in the air. Yet it seemed to be landing close to the forest, where his booth was at. Smiling as he finished his hot dog, Jason quickly went back to where the other Argonauts were. Looks like they could start the plan sooner than he thought. Luckily, they still had some time left before the Colosseum was temporarily closed.

As he moved however, he then bumped into someone. Turning around to apologize, he then saw a very familiar face. For just a small second, he saw a young man with a face like Emiya only younger, with tattoos all over his body. But in the time he blinked that figure was gone. Jason looked around a bit to see if he could spot that person again, yet failed. Was it just his imagination...Or is there more Servants at play here? Just in case, Jason kept an eye out as he walked back.

"Whoa. Almost got caught there." Not realizing he himself was being watched with Avenger smiling as he ate a corn dog. Americans sure knew how to make good junk food. Or was it Valians? Ah whatever, still, he recognized that scent anywhere. The face and clothes changed, but Avenger knew instantly that was Jason. He was a bit curious why he was here, but decided to ignore it. He had other things to do. Important stuff.

"Yo. Give me some ice cream." Taking a nice good break from all the work he has been doing lately. Like helping in that fire bitch whiners plan to make this city crumble. All for some girl's power? Then again, wasn't there that Caster guy who wanted to make a perfect Nobu just because he betrayed her? Goes to show some people are just petty. Then again, he wasn't any better either.

'_Still, I wonder if the plan will really work out now?' _It also worried him what he saw in the forest the other day. To think, one of _them _was here. He wasn't even sure how they were even here in this world. It made no sense. Though then again, it didn't make sense how Servants who had no connection with this world were forced here, especially given how Rayshifting shouldn't have even done this.

Ah well, not his problem. Plus according to his new Master Salem, she was already getting to work on her new toy. Made him laugh at who she nabbed and was using as a battery. It especially made him pleased how she made a contract with all the Servants on her side, including the ones he found.

Unlike the Masters at Chaldea, Salem had _real _magic. Sure it wasn't one of the five true magik's of his old world, but her power was way different compared to magecraft. Practically at the Age of Gods stuff really. No wonder she was able to make a contract with them all without suffering any side effects. Heck, if he wanted to, he could do his special loop thing. But then where was the fun in that?

Either way, he suppose he'll tell Salem and the others later about those creeps that were here on Remnant. While he didn't care if this world fell into flames, he'd still have it that some people survived. No fun if the world became empty and all that crap. Heck, otherwise there'd be no people for him to mess with.

"Now then," Avenger began getting on the move, having already marked down which areas of Beacon to target as per his mission. "Time to get ready for the fall." Then the real fun will start.

* * *

"Oh boy." It's been some time now, and thanks to aura and a back alley doctor, Roman was feeling better than ever. "Not again." However, he still had just one little problem. Something that not even aura could help with as the blasted power only helped heal wounds, not headaches. "Kids!"

That problem was kids.

Inside a room meant for him, at the warehouse he chose to relax in with everybody else, was now ruined. How? The chairs were on the ground, books scattered, and drawing all over. Plus he also saw a few daggers and here and there. No doubt it was Jack and that Hassan girl playing with those. So much for kids not playing with sharp objects.

In a few minutes all his...kids, came.

The first and probably most normal, Abigail.

The shy yet surprisingly elusive Little Hassan-who never bothered giving herself a name.

Jack, who kept calling him mommy and kinda creeped him out.

Then Nursery Rhyme, who felt like she should be in a fancy house rather than a place like this.

...How'd he get stuck with them again?

"Hello father/mommy/Mr Torchwick/Sir." All four of them said at once. Great, another headache. Sucking it in, he then pointed at his ruined rest room with a frown.

"I think I want an answer for _this_." He coldly said. "So. Got any excuses?"

"We were playing hide-and-seek mommy." Jack answered innocently.

"But then we started playing tag." Nursery Rhyme then spoke.

"After that we began drawing." Abigail continued on.

"..." Little Hassan said nothing, but she did point at the daggers embedded in the floors and walls. So it's likely that they then began playing with their sharp daggers for something.

"Okay." Roman grabbed his face and rubbed it. "So then, you played and made a mess. Then forgot to clean it up."

"Sorry." Abigail then nervously moved, feeling ashamed. "I guess we forgot." The worst part was, he couldn't even blame them. Kids. Is he right?

"Whatever." Roman said not wanting to drag this conversation any longer than he had to. "Just clean the place up and everything, alright."

"Yes." They all said to him at once while giving a nod. Then each began moving about to clean the room. Well, at least they were good kids so to say. Made it even weirder though they were with him, a criminal thief.

'_Now then, maybe I can also think about what to do afterwards about Cindy.' _Roman is no hero. He's not some guy who stops a Huntsman from getting killed by his men. He robs people and if it came down to it, murder some. While he wouldn't say he's evil per say, he's no saint either. Heck, he only did a bunch of the crap that made Vale cower in fear because of Cinder forcing him into those deeds.

Yet he knew that while she shared her true goal, he certainly knew that it was going to involve a hell lot of destruction. While he lacked some empathy for those who died, even he wasn't so heartless that he'd want thousands to die just like that. It'd leave a...bad taste in his mouth, knowing his involvement would cause this.

'_Though what exactly can I do?' _No way he could face her head-to-head. She'd kill him. Plus he's seen the Hassan and while they were good, he got reports that Cinder got more allies that seemed to make the Hassan worried. If they were worried, then something was up. Which meant he couldn't send them to do what he had hoped, killing Cinder in her sleep. _'Maybe I could just warn the police.' _Oh he must be getting desperate now.

Uh, worst case scenario, he'll just move to Mistral and start anew there. Sure it'll be tough to actually establish his own market again, but once the storm hit Vale, he doubted there'd be anything left here to run. Okay, maybe he was over exaggerating things, but it's no lie that Vale was about to be hit hard.

Neo then came suddenly with the usul cigars. "You certainly know how to cheer me up."

Neo smirked as she then began licking some ice cream she had. Then began making her hands move around, and while to the average person it'd make no sense, to him it did. "I don't know. But honestly, I'm thinking we should ditch town before Cinder's plan comes to play. Should be tomorrow during the final tournament."

How sadistic. The day at the most cheer, would soon turn to dread if Cinder began her plan. Hm...okay, maybe he could just leave an anonymous tip to Atlas. I mean, they have a huge military after all. So why not leave them to help out since Vale has proven itself useless in defending itself. I mean, hello, he's been running rampant for months without problem.

Neo then made another hand motion with a thumb jabbing at the children cleaning up. "Yes. Yes. We'll take them too. Honestly, I can't believe we're keeping them." Neo just smiled and made some body movement then began cradling her arms as if a kid was there. "I guess this technically does accomplish your dream of having a killer family. Though the one with the cloak does seem strange."

Neo tapped her chin a bit and nodded in agreement. That cloak was nice but impractical. Best to get rid of it. The assassin then walked into Roman's break room and tapped the end of her umbrella onto the floor, getting the kids attention.

"Yes big sis?" Abigail asked with the kids following suit. Neo pointed at Jack and then made a motion as if she were taking off her jacket. Jack understood in an instant.

"Oh. I see." Jack smiled as she then grabbed her cloak. "Okay. It was getting warm here." Then in a swift movement she removed her cloak.

"Phhhh!"

"!"

Only to see that Jack was wearing a black vest with bandages...and a _fucking _THONG!

Roman instantly began choking on his cigar with Neo open mouthed and dropping her umbrella. The two were shocked at such a _highly _inappropriate outfit this kid was wearing. It made them feel rather disturbed.

"Huh?" Abigail was a bit confused of course on why her father and sister were staring at Neo, then innocently 'figured' it out. "Oh I see." With a giggle and a small dark flash, suddenly her skin became sickly pale with her hair becoming silver while hiding a purple glow on her forehead. Her chest was barely covered by some kind of material with little skulls on it, having a big hat, and like Jack, wearing a skimpy piece of underwear while everything else was revealing her skin. If anything, she was _worse _than Jack.

Then to make matters worse, the two girls then got together and asked one thing, "What do you think?"

…

…

…

"Do you think Roman will do anything about Cinder?" Serenity asked Cursed Arm who shrugged.

"Doubtful. He doesn't seem the type to make a move unless he has reason or feels confident he could win." And honestly, while he could tell Roman wasn't a truly evil person, and certainly didn't want the city to face mass disaster and death, he also wasn't a person who'd risk himself for the sake of strangers. The Masters would, but not him. There's also the fact that during their search, they discovered this city had more Servants, which may have possibly been near that woman Cinder. Considering he had no arm-meaning no Noble Phantasm, Hundred Persona was reduced two Two Persona, and Serenity not having the skills to match multiple Servants, it's safe to say they'd be screwed over.

"Unless," Cursed Arm then thought. "Those kids we have help us out."

"That is true. Despite what Roman and Neo think, all of them are formidable. Especially Abigail." Serenity nodded.

"That's right." Cursed Arm had seen her strength. While nowhere as powerful as the original Abigail who left with some mystery stranger, she could take on Berserkers with ease. "And nothing can stop her."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Mommy!"

The two then heard two screams and instantly they moved. Was it an attack? The enemy Servants finding them and making a move on them? If so, then they had to act quickly. The two Hassans ran as quickly as they could to the source of the noise with their daggers out. Ready to beat up whoever was here. They soon found where the screaming was coming from, and there they then saw what was causing it.

And it shocked them to their core.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"Oowowowowowow!" Abigail cried as tears flowed down her pale skin. Next to her, Jack wasn't any better as she was also crying a bit. Nearby shivering is Nursery Rhyme and Little Haasan who shock with fear in their eyes, both holding each other tight as they looked at the scene before them. Little Hassan also pulling on some shorts.

"And the next time I see you brats wearing _damn clothes _like that, Neo will do more than just this! Understood?"

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"I _said, _understood!?"

"Ye-yy-yes!" Both girls yelled out as Neo still kept spanking their bottoms which at this point, was a bright red. The ice cream girl looking mad as she did so.

Cursed Arm and Serenity stared speechless at the scene before them. A Foreigner who could take on Hercules of all people, and an Assassin who could kill any female Servant with ease if she tried hard enough. Both now crying as Neo had propped them on her knees and was whacking them on the butt with Roman shouting at them.

"...You know…" Cursed Arm then said to Serenity, rather flabbergasted at this scene before him. "I think this is the first time someone has mentioned their attire like this."

"...Yeah." Serenity said, flinching as another spanking sound was heard. "I suppose the Masters are a bit too...desensitized...when it comes to clothing." Thinking on it, those two clothes were indeed inappropriate and yet nobody in Chaldea said anything about it. Probably because everyone was unnaturally used to seeing girls-even kids-with little clothing.

But now they were seeing how people of reality would react to such things. Heck, if the female Servants with low cloth and revealing skin went outside of Chaldea, it's likely they'd be outright arrested. And now these girls were facing what was akin to a parent punishing their child who was revealing themselves as if they were naked. Two girls who were considered strong and ranked as five-stars by the web Edison put up.

This...was awkward.

* * *

"Things are certainly moving along nicely." Up on his tower, viewing his school is Ozpin. Who had a small smile on his face as he looked at the many smiling faces. Even with all the recent events happening, it pleased him that the people could focus on the good and not just the bad. However, that didn't mean he was ignoring the bad things going around his kingdom.

The faces of Jason, Roman, and Salem's face come to mind. The first two who had been causing chaos all across the city, creating much tension to the populace. And the latter being the one who he believed may be planning something soon. However, he felt Vale was in a good position right now. While he still didn't like it, he was assured that with Atlas here along with their fine men and women that the Grimm are unable to do anything. Plus, there was an additional bonus.

"Are you feeling better Amber?" He then turned to the former Maiden on her wheelchair. The girl who then looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Yeah...Yeah. I am." Thanks to his restored power, Ozpin had been able to take back the very power used to create the original Maidens. Or should he say, the tainted power. Granted, he already filtered out the negative energy, but as he feared, it's signature felt like Salem. Meaning she was _indeed _making her move at this moment.

A move that caused Amber to fall into a deep coma while wracked with pain. Luckily, his own power managed to save her, but it also made him suspicious. _'That girl. Who was she?' _

After a few calls, he realized that the one called Medea (Lily) is in fact not the Summer Maiden. Winter was still in Atlas, and Spring, while no longer under Lionheart's observation, at Mistral. With Shade's last contact before Vacuo became dark stating Summer was still here. So then...who was that girl?

The Gods took magic from humanity eons ago, and if she wasn't a Maiden, then _how _did she have such power? Was it possible that she was...a natural born user of magic? A person who after thousands of years, somehow got lucky and gained magical powers? Or was it Salem who did something, and the girl is an experiment? To many questions, yet so little answers.

Not to mention his sources have been telling him once more Jason was on the move. Yet also other hidden figures as well. It unnerved him like this. Luckily, Qrow should be here soon to help out. Yet, he should have been here yesterday as he spoke with Ironwood and Glynda. So where was he?

* * *

"You know…" Qrow looked at Ana, with a slight hint of annoyance. "We could have made it back to Vale a lot faster if you hadn't decided to stop every few minutes picking plants."

"But I need them." Ana childishly told him, having gotten a bit more used to him by now after months of wandering around with one another. "My sisters deserve only the best of these flowers. I'm sure they'll be so pleased with them." Qrow rolled his eyes, but relented as Ana giggled when picking another flower she considered worthy of her sisters. Man, she definitely loved these sisters of hers a lot.

Even though all her stories about them made him realize they more or less bullied her a lot.

"Oh well." There must have been something good about them if she loved them so much while holding them on such a high pedestal. Honestly, he's surprised her views on them isn't broken. "Hopefully Oz won't be too mad for making him wait." Plus he got a small message from Oz involving the Fall Maiden. A candidate maybe to take on Amber's power? Guess he'll find out soon enough.

Qrow then looked down on his scroll and frowned. He checked his inbox and he found nothing...from Tai. _'Strange. He usually sends me updates on what's happening. I wonder what's up?'_

Maybe after he finishes checking in with Ozpin, Qrow can go to Patch and see if Tai's in any trouble. He did recall that he sent a message a while back that some wanted criminals attacked Signal with the muscle of the team punching his face. Not sure why, but he felt something was off about that last statement. Oh well, it's probably nothing but Tai just accidentally goofing up and forgetting to send messages because he's busy or whatever. I mean, what else could he be doing?

* * *

**Next chapter, the Beginning of the End.**

* * *

It took awhile, but they had finally done it.

Thanks to the twins they landed near Beacon where Jason and the others then hopped onto the Bullhead and wham! They were on there way to the coliseum. Had to admit, it was kinda cool to see how these people of another world made a flying building. I mean, sure there's that Assassin's Flying Babylon, but these people didn't have magic and the like to create such things. Yet here in this world, they did.

In any case, Jason and the others landed inside the building, and thanks to Medea (Lily)'s magic, disguised themselves and entered. Nobody suspected them at all.

"We know you're in there!"

Pow! Pow! Pow!

"Come out with your hands up!"

"You know," Asllepius started as he rubbed his forehead a bit angrily. "In hindsight, just because Medea (Lily)'s magic fooled human and faunus _eyes_, we probably should have thought about the cameras.

"Idiot." Atalanta glared at Jason.

"Oh hold it no, that's not my fault!" Jason shot back. Trying to defend himself. "Not like anybody else suggested the thought _cameras _could do this!"

"But you are the leader." Caenis snickered. "So by technicality, it's on you."

"Agreed." The Dioscuri twins also agreed. Deciding to put the blame on poor little Jason.

"Ah whatever!" Jason shouted at them. "At the very least these people have decided not to call in the big guns!" Seems it's because they didn't want to cause panic and the like. Thus they're secretly not telling the public, but it also limits their own actions. Of course they couldn't stay in this small closet room forever. Hercules was taking way too much space, and Atalanta was uncomfortable close to his body. They're stomachs were touching!

"..." Though to be honest, it was Medea (Lily) that scared him more as she-currently forced into Caenis's bossom-gazed at both him and Atalanta with empty eyes. Atalanta herself also seemed uncomfortable by her look and struggled to move further from Jason, only to accidentally touch Castor's butt.

"Hey!" He called out.

"Nobody touches my brother's butt without my permission." Pollux then yelled at Atalanta who just muttered while turning red a bit. Doing her best to not look at Medea (Lily) _and _Pollux now who began defending her brother's butt as best she could, much to Castor's confusion.

"Okay, okay, everyone shut up." Jason then told his team which they did. "I think we can get out of this situation easily enough. But we need to work together. And by working together, I mean let Hercules save the day again. Buddy! You know what to do!"

Hercules nodded and instantly raised his foot, then slammed it down onto the floor. In an instant, the ground gave away to his mighty foot and for a second people swore they felt a small little rumble. Just like that, the Argonauts then fell down with all of them free.

"Yeah!" Caenis roared. "Freedom!"

"About time." Castor arrogantly said.

"Jason!" Medea (Lily) tried air-swimming to him.

"Now I can breathe." And no longer smell Hercules lack of deodorant. Uh, Asclepius's mask didn't help with that.

"Haha!" Jason laughed as he once more did it with Hercules help. In but a second they all were cheering.

SLAM!

Then they all hit the ground nice and hard. Had they been human, they'd have died in that instant. Didn't help they all fell and hit the rough ground face-first. Jason-now used to this-peeled himself off the floor moaning.

"Wha-?" Then saw a Dust crystal right in front of his eyes.

As everyone was getting up, each and every single one of them saw a crystal in their sight. By luck's own grace, they had actually fallen in the biomes where all the good Dust was at. They had actually done it! Yeah!

"Alright team," Jason slowly got up. "Let's-"

Crack.

Suddenly a small noise was heard. Everyone's ears caught it, as they all then felt a shift on the ground. There each and every one of the Argonauts looked down...Where they discovered they were all standing on highly dangerous Dust. Their own weight having caused an immense danger and hazard, especially since one wrong move and the Dust under their feet will blow up…

...along with every single Dust crystal in here with them.

Which means...they can't move unless the Dust under their feet is moved-like with when the tournament starts and they take the biomes up to the top. Even worse, they couldn't turn into Spiritual Form since, well, they couldn't do that at all. Medea (Lily) also couldn't fly because if she did, the Dust under _her _will also go off. None of them could move much unless they wanted to be at point blank, and he got the feeling trying to absorb the Dust will have consequences.

Heck, Servants they may be, but Dust has proven to actually hurt them for some reason even if only by a bit. And with this much Dust surrounding them, Jason got the feeling that aside from Hercules and maybe Caenis, the rest of them will die.

"Jason." Atalanta growled at her leader while forced to be in a position where her face was just inches from Jason's own. Something that made Medea (Lily) stare at them once more with empty eyes. "I blame you for this."

"...yeah." That seemed fair.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

* * *

"Oh man, the finale of this tournament is about to end. Yeah!" It was morning, and in just under an hour, one of the final battles would happen between one Yang Xia Long and Penny Polendina. Then later, someone would face Pyrrha. Sun himself was very excited to see who would win, and while he was on Yang's side, that didn't mean he couldn't help but feel Penny might put up a good fight.

"Yeah man, this will be neat." Neptune agreed with him. The two sitting down in a nice restaurant and eating noodles. "Though," Suddenly Sun's good pal then frowned. "Did you have to bring _them _here?"

"Let me fight him! He hasn't faced me once at all!" Nezha shouted at Sanzang who just pushed her away.

"And I told you, the apprentice will spend time with me!" Nezha puffed her cheeks at the wild west Servant, upset.

"Yeah right! You just want to mate with him!" She then tried to insult Sanzang who turned red from both embarrassment and anger.

"Why you-!" The two then began slapping their hands against one another, a few people watching with amusement and some even recording it on their scrolls. Sun is doing his best not to get involved with it and pretending to not know them. Feeling embarrassed by the two girls current actions and wishing they'd just behave.

"Hey, quick question man." Neptune then started while also pretending he didn't know those girls who were doing a cat fight. "I just remembered, you came here early to Beacon not just for fun, but also something about a mission I think? You mentioned it before."

Ah right, that. When that mystery woman who came to him asked him for help. To save some girl who was in trouble. The reason he came here a bit early and all that while getting a lot stronger.

"Yeah that, uh...mission complete." In the most weirdest way possible, as he didn't even do anything.

_Flashback_

"_Alright Sanzang, you ready?" Sun asked his so-called Master and friend._

"_Of course apprentice!" Sanzang then held a folder. "The detective work is done like a charm."_

_For weeks Sun and Sanzang, while having fun, did their work in trying to save that girl Ereshkigal told them about. They would free her from the cruelty of life and death-whatever that meant-and then allow her freedom from this place. Of course it wasn't easy._

_Between goofing off, hanging with friends, eating, and stopping Sanzang from being clumsy...and maybe being too easily distracted, finding this girl wasn't easy. Though to be fair, it wasn't as if Sun was a detective in the first place. Which was why it was a dang miracle he gained said detective skills when he joined the police force, and suddenly he could see clues much more easily. He and Sanzang were able to discover many things._

_Ozpin knew the general of freaking Atlas personally!_

_Finding papers of strange mechanical parts imported from Atlas._

_An old video of a girl called Amber, where after some digging showed she went missing._

_Sanzang herself uses her skill (crazy good luck), in discovering a special secret hidden button on an elevator._

_All these findings, and they got even closer to finding that girl._

_I mean, it took a few...er, months, but they did it. Sun and Sanzang were then ready to free the girl. Preparing for battle as they felt they might meet resistance. After all, their investigations said that their target of needed help was underground. So obviously there must be a bad guy keeping her there. Sun bet it was Port that did it. The guy did seem suspicious with all his talking._

_But then, just as they were finally ready to break in and save the girl, it happened._

"_Alright Sanzang, ready?" Sun asked the Buddha follower who nodded._

"_Yep apprentice. I'm good to go." She and sun had on dark outfits, as it was nearing night. The two believed that was the time to strike. As they got ready, they then saw something. At first they thought it was just Ozpin, then realized he was pushing something. They got a bit closer and saw it wasn't something, but someone._

"_Thanks Ozpin. The view here is nice." _

"_Of course Amber. I know you once said you liked the sunsets."_

_Someone they were supposed to save, their mission, the person they spent a while looking for. Who was apparently all better now. In other words...someone already saved her and they essentially wasted their time. Or at the least, they did this for nothing._

_Flashback End._

"...Let's just say that our mission came to an anti-climatic end." Sun moaned a bit. "But hey, our target is living nicely now and is all better, so...win-win?"

"If you say so." Neptune shrugged. "Oh, but hey. Did you notice how Vacuo seems to be cut off."

"Yeah, I did notice that." Sun admits. "Not sure why, but it's doing alright."

"How would you know that?" Neptune asked.

"...Instinct?" Not like Sun could say he had a dream of talking to Ereshkigal who told him congratulations for a job well done-unable to tell her he actually did nothing-and that things were fine in Vacuo. Something about Goddess becoming real and Vacuo under their rule.

...When Sun returns to Vacuo, he'll have to see what changed there.

"Well, moving on, who do you think will win? Yang or Penny? I say Yang since she's a tough one." Neptune then changed the subject then ate some noodles.

"Depends really." Sun shrugs. "I mean, Penny seemed pretty good, but yeah, I say Yang." Then afterwards, it comes down to facing Pyrrha, the Invincible Girl. Looks like the Vytal Festival was going to have a great and fun ending.

"Sun!" Unless he wasn't torn apart! Sun then felt his own arms being grabbed with one feeling up a soft chest and the other a bit of a modest one. Sanzang and Nezha are now staring at him, both then telling him one thing. "Tell us who you like more!"

"Wait, what!" Looks like they're cat fight took a twist along the way. As for Neptune, he stared at his buddy with two rather attractive girls. One with a big bust, the other with spanking good thighs. Yet instead of feeling jealous, Neptune instead felt one thing.

"Hehe. Good luck." He then paid for his food and grabbed a soda. Leaving his friend to handle the two chicks while he got some cotton candy. Ignoring the glare Sun gave him before the two girls then dragged him off for something. This would certainly be a Vytal Festival to remember.

* * *

With maybe some love in the air.

"I have to admit Sigurd, you look...dashing." Walking down the streets were two people that many would call handsome and beautiful. A young man and woman who gave an aura that they were leagues above most, yet a friendly attitude all the same. The duo who were wearing regular clothing bought from the store, and now holding onto each other tight as they were on their date.

"Thank you my love. So, you aren't mad at me any longer?" Sigurd, wearing a white shirt and black jacket and blue pants, asked his beloved. Adjusting his glasses a bit as he continued walking with her.

"Of course not." Brynhild, in a white blouse, black skirt, and heels then answered Sigurd. "While I was a bit upset with the...assumption...that you repeated our history, those little girls explained it a bit better. In any case, it makes me proud seeing you do the good fight in a military like the old days."

"It is nostalgic." Sigurd admits, with the only difference being his reputation is much less impressive compared to earth. "But it makes me even more happy to be with you once more, and not as cursed as before."

"Indeed." Brynhild giggled. "I don't know why, but the curse my father gave me is less potent here. As such, aside from maybe one or two moments, I no longer have the innate desire to kill you." She then snuggled up closer to him. Chest in his right arm and head leaned on his shoulder. "It makes me very happy." A few people began walking farther away, having heard the 'kill' part. Not that the two noticed, to memorized by their love for one another. Satisfied that through a miracle along, they were together without any repercussions.

Back in Chaldea, when summoned, while both were together Brynhild would usually attack him. Causing lots of damage to Chaldea. Lots. Servants fighting in the halls, bedrooms, and of course kitchen, was always causing collateral damage. Not to mention their fights made it so that someone _always _had to pay for the damages. While the Masters never outright told them to not be together, both Sigurd and Brynhild knew they were causing trouble for them and the others as they're love fights always resulted in recompense.

Because of that, the two opted to not be together in Chaldea unless there were special events and the like. It was for the best, and ensured Chaldea wouldn't fall to their fighting. Yet it hurt them both.

Now however, well, that was no longer a problem.

"Same here my love." Sigurd smiled, grabbing her shoulder and brought her closer. Brynhild loved the warmth he had. "It makes me pleased that we can be together properly and not constantly fighting because of some silly curse. And thanks to my job, I have enough money to move us to an apartment where we can stay here in Vale." Then maybe Atlas later, as he enjoyed the snow there.

"Oh, but what about those girls of yours?" Brynhild asked. "Surely we can't leave them."

"Do not worry, they're being taken care of." By someone he knew he could trust.

…

…

…

"Uncle Sieg, uncle Siegfried, want to play a game with us?" Saber (Lily) asked with a cute smile in the apartment they lived in. Next to her is Jeanne (Lily), who held her own control.

"Yeah, wanna play with us?" The small Alter asked the two men. Sieg himself had been cooking some food while Siegfried was checking out his new scroll and figuring out how it worked. The two look at the girls of their offer, then at each other.

"Why not." The two said as they got up while the two girls cheered. All of them now sitting on a couch while nearby was Astolfo on a recliner taking a nap. The small little family now playing a game with one another.

…

…

…

"Sieg and Siegfried have agreed that they can take care of the girls here on out, meaning we can be together." Sigurd told Brynhild. He trusted those two with Saber (Lily) and Lancer (Lily), and felt they could be happy with one another. Brynhild looked pleased.

"So you mean _we _can be together as a...a...family?" She blushed a bit.

"Of course." Sigurd warmly told her. "No more curses, no silly political agendas, just us. So what do you say?"

Brynhild smiled at him, and then pecked him on the cheek. "Of course my love. Of course. We can be a family, just like the old days. I can even join you in the Atlas military, and enjoy our time together." Looks like Sigurds luck is finally turning around. "You, I, and of course, my sisters."

"..." Huh?

"That's right!" Sigurd then heard a smug tone and turned around. Where behind him and his wife is none other than the Valkyrie trio. The three Servants looking at Sigurd with smiles that to him, looked sinister. To Brynhild though-in her eyes-they were soft smiles.

"Hehehe. That's right." Hildr then looked at Sigurd, where to his eyes was one of a girl looking down at him with a grin. "Big sister Brynhild asked us if we wished to live with her as family."

Ortlinde then crossed her arms, then also grinned at Sigurd. "Naturally, we would accept it. After all, _we _are her _sisters_. So I suppose we'll be living with each other."

"Of course, naturally we'll be sleeping with Brynhild, bathing with her, cooking with her, and so on." Thrud grinned as all three then walked to Brynhild and hugged her. Radiating self-satisfaction and pride whole looking at Sigurd. Brynhild didn't notice as she was hugging them, but all of them threw a nasty glare at Sigurd before smiling.

"Nice to see you, brother-in-law." They then said in a mocking tone.

"..." As Brynhild congratulated her sisters and showed happiness that they would live with her and Sigurd, the man himself began contemplating if perhaps this is karma for what happened in the second Lostbelt. Guess he didn't atone enough.

'_Still,' _Sigurd thought, as he looked up at the sky. _'Being with Brynhild again, may be my luckiest day of all.'_

Soon he along with his wife-and sadly-her sisters then began moving on. They would be eating at a restaurant where they would then watch the Vytal Tournament as it interested them both in seeing this world's battle-styles. Yet as the two moved, Sigurd stopped for a small moment and turned his head around.

"Is something wrong?" Brynhild asked as Sigurd then began moving.

"No. Just my imagination." Sigurd just said.

As he moved though, suddenly the eyes watching from before came back. This time a bit further away as they didn't wish to risk getting caught by accident. "Well that was a close one." Emiya Alter spoke emotionlessly. " Suppose I should be more careful. Guy could crush me given the opportunity."

Sigurd was said to be so powerful, that his swordsmanship could only be rivaled by those like king Arthur and a few others. Not to mention Emiya Alter could tell that he was restraining himself. Unlike him and most other Servants here in this pathetic death world, Sigurd had a magical reactor that could give him the full power of a Servant.

Something he lacked.

"But even then, you can fall." Emiya Alter smirked. He then grabbed his own scroll he stole and knew how to use, and made a call. "I have eyes on Sigurd. Don't worry, he'll be busy when the plan rolls in. I can assure you he won't be making any damn hero moments or deus ex machina." He then turned off the scroll and continued following Sigurd.

Just a bit more, and this city will fall. All that had to be done at the moment was cataloging and finding the biggest threats here in Vale. Sigurd being one of them. Luckily, Siegfried and Sieg won't be a problem as they'll be at home with the girls and that idiot Astolfo.

However, right now he had another job to do. Quickly dialing the phone, he then got in contact with him, Gilles. _"Hello."_

"It's me." Emiya Alter then went straight to the point. "Are you nearly done yet?"

"_Almost." _Gilles says. _"While it isn't easy concealing my mana, soon I will finish my spell. And this foolish city will soon perish once I'm done! That will show this world's Gods that we are not going to just obey them, and instead ruin them. Hahaha!"_

"Sure, whatever." Emiya Alter then hung up while sighing. That man was a mad man, but at least he was getting his roll done. The rusted heart archer then gets back on his job of watching Sigurd to ensure nothing ruins the plans for today. Though honestly, if anybody was going to be ruining plans it would be that guy, Angra.

A small bit of anger leaked into Emiya Alter as he still remembered how that clown actually beat him. The weakest Servant in Chaldea, in all the Throne of Heroes, somehow won against a fellow Servant. Heck, he beat all of them, and didn't even look tired while doing so.

'_Not to mention how he managed to make us a contract with his Master.' _And while he didn't know much about the new Master he and the others had, she had _a lot _of mana. Sure it's nothing compared to Gilgamesh, Merlin, and others, but compared to the Masters, the quality she had made it so that they didn't even have to hold back with Noble Phantasms.

Made him question what kind of monster Angra-and by extension, him-was working for?

'_Actually...why am I working for her?' _For a second he questioned his reasoning for doing this...then just as fast, he forgot and resumed his job. Nothing more to it than that.

* * *

"Finally, we're here." Qrow said as he and Ana stood where Beacon was. The tall school standing tall and proud as he last remembered it. In a way, it felt good to be back.

"So this is the place where you train heroes." Ana said as she looked over it. "I suppose I can give it a pass."

"Uh, thanks." Qrow said to her. "Though I wouldn't call Huntsmen heroes. More like people who are fighting the good fight." Though Qrow definitely knew a few people who became heroes to the eyes of the masses. A girl with silver eyes and a white cloak came to his mind, remembering the good times he had with her years ago.

"Eh. I see no difference." Ana just shrugged. "Where I come from, many trained in places to be heroes. Though admittingly, they either succeed or fail." The Greeks held numerous heroes back then, though only the best or more accomplished ones became heroes in the eyes of the people, with those who failed ending up dead. Many of which would-be heroes dying to her.

'_Still though, I have to admit. This world is definitely harsh.' _While the earth had many problems, those problems were magical in nature and over time slowly went away until the only real problem left was the numerous humans and exploiting of environments. But here, this world was constantly attacked by this world's equivalent of demonic beasts on a daily basis. To the point where only four places with a few others were the only safe places on this planet, with everything else being controlled by Grimm.

Even worse, aside from Dust these people had no magic and had to rely on those strange crystals and their semblances alongside fighting skills. While she felt the warriors of earth-some anyway-were tougher, she has seen Qrow fight and couldn't dismiss this world definitely had some of their own great warriors. Made sense considering they had to fight Grimm all the time.

Granted, these humans and faunus were a bit spoiled in her opinion by having this aura, but honestly, they deserved that power considering what they constantly face. Chaldea may have faced greater threats than this, but then again, they had powerful Servants who were stronger than regular humans to aid them. Without Servants, Chaldea and the Masters would have easily fell to the many threats the Singularities had.

"Anyway," Qrow then spoke up, snapping Ana from her thoughts. "Let's go inside. There's someone I have to meet."

"Very well, but make it quick." Ana told him as she walked with him. "I'd rather not be near so many humans." They unnerved her.

"Uh, sure. Anyway, let's go." The two then made their way into the academy. Were here, Ana saw many people moving about enjoying what Qrow called a Vytal Festival. Where she saw humans and faunus talk, play games, fight, argue a bit, and enjoy food.

'_Sweet food.' _She thought as she then saw candy apples, ice cream, and cake. Her eyes sparkling a bit while then deciding after Qrow did his meeting, she'll try to take some food here to eat. The meals here looked delicious.

The duo would then go on and continue forward. Qrow looking around while smiling a bit. Remembering the good times he had here in Beacon. Those were the days. Still, he best focus on the now than the past, after all, Ozpin wanted to tell him something, and he wondered if maybe it was about a new candidate for Fall. Or worse...she died. Guess there was only one way to find out.

Eventually the two ended up going near an elevator, where Qrow then stopped. He then looked at a nearby chair and then faced Ana saying, "Alright kid, I'm gonna talk, but it's more of a grown-up thing. So just stay here and wait for a bit. Thanks." He then entered the elevator and left.

"...Tch." Ana then clicked her tongue. "Still treating me as a kid...dork." If only he knew just how ancient she was. Sure she may look like this, but only because of the Singularity. Kinda annoyed her how people including other Servants treated her as some kid. Still, she supposed she couldn't blame them. But one day, she'll have to set him straight, as the only people she'll allow to see her as a little girl is the child Servants, the Masters, and of course her elder sisters.

'_In any case, I wonder who he's talking to?' _Ana thought as she then stared up while sitting down. Wondering just who was this person Qrow was speaking to. They must be an interesting person, because while it was suppressed a bit, Ana could sense the powerful mana coming from above. Mana _above _the Masters. Very interesting.

Meanwhile, up above Qrow was greeted with a surprising sight.

"...Amber!" His eyes widened at the sight of the now non-comatose girl. While wheel-bound, she looked a lot better compared to before, and gave a small smile at seeing Qrow.

"Why hello there, you must be the man who saved me. Ozpin told me about you." Qrow just stared at her, still surprised at seeing her up and active. Then looked at Ozpin and spread his arms a bit.

"Oz, what the hell! How, when...how…?" He couldn't exactly get the words out properly. Though Ozpin smiled as he then began speaking.

"Let's just say many things have happened here in Vale since your leave on duties." Lots and lots of things. "And of course, you aren't alone in that regard." As if on command, the elevator then opened up where Glynda and Ironwood came out. Unlike Qrow, both didn't seem surprised that Amber was here and up and active, meaning they already knew. Kinda made him a bit angry about that, since he never got a proper call.

"Now then," Ozpin sat on his chair, everyone gathered around as they readied themselves. "I think it's time we all share what we know, and the strange recent events going on around here." Ironwood lowered his vision at his cast. Glynda remembers reports of strange activities happening across the city.

"So, let us begin." Ozpin gazed at everyone before them. "We have much to talk about."

* * *

A good thing too. Seeing as the Vytal Festival was now entering one of it's final battles. A battle many across Remnant were seeing, with those in the Colosseum having the best view of them all. Even Servants themselves were watching, to see the unique battle styles this world had to offer. A few of them found this planet's warriors to be pretty tough overall, and liked the way they used their gear and Dust. So of course, everybody was having a blast.

"Jason...I thought the biomes were supposed to move?" Except of course, eight people. With the one speaking is Atalanta who glared at Jason, the leader unable to really do anything.

One night. One entire night they had been here, and most of the entire day. They couldn't sleep, they couldn't eat, heck, they couldn't absorb the Dust otherwise they risk setting it off due to the fact that by doing so, it would cause a displacement while making them fall on the Dust they didn't absorb in time and boom! Of course naturally this didn't make Jason give up.

To escape, and get away from Atalanta's face, he and his team began moving. Moving...at a very slow pace, moving like dogs on their four limbs. Having done it the entire night and going 0.01 miles per hour so they didn't explode. Jason believes they may as well do something as once morning comes, the arena will call upon their area of point and bring them up while stabilizing their footing.

Sure they'll be seen on camera and by thousands of viewers, but hey, they could then run away free. So everyone was glad when they heard the mechanism that was calling upon a biome and everyone thinking they were finally free.

Instead, it ignored them and chose a simple plain biome with no Dust-like the one they're on-and left to the surface. Where meanwhile, they had all only moved give or take, seven to eleven feet of the unstable Dust surface they were on. Watching as their only hope went away. Then just stayed silent for a few minutes, hearing the occasional explosion up above from what they guessed were fighters fighting.

With everyone of the Argonauts staring at Jason in obvious anger. Which Jason felt was unfair, as he wasn't the one who caused this mess. Not like he knew they would end up in this place. Let aside knew that the people on top would choose a normal biome and not the one they were on, which Jason could now see was a mixture of both fire and wind Dust. With a few bits of electricity Dust in the mix, meaning they'd be burned, blown sky high, then shocked to their very Spirit Origin.

Not a good way he wanted to go out.

"So then oh _great _leader." Castor then said in an insulting tone to him. "What's your great plan in getting us out of here now?"

"Indeed. This is getting dulling on the mind." Asclipiues agreed, already feeling mentally tired. "So what should we do to escape? Because I don't want to spend the next entire week crawling on these robes." They were already getting dirty.

"Yeah, this is boring as hell!" Caenis complained. "I'm a warrior, not some dog!"

Hercules grunted in agreement. Also sick of doing this. Even worse, unlike everyone else he actually couldn't move due to his weight being heavier and riskier factor. Thus he was forced to stay in place doing a big fat nothing. Made the great Greek Hero wish he was still mad with the Berserker Enchantment, because maybe then he wouldn't be feeling this.

"Fine! Let me think." Jason groaned as he had to deal with this. Looking around, he tried finding how far they were from the edge. Not too far, just another forty-three feet. So about a few more days to a week, not bad. But not good either, as they could be caught during this time. Sighing, Jason got a plan that would work, but would also hurt a lot.

"Alright everyone, I have a plan. But you won't like it." He told them.

"If it gets us out, then let's do it." Pollux says, supporting Jason. "Being in this position is rather embarrassing anyway." She was close to her brother, particularly inches her face was near her brothers behind. While she wasn't seeing anything inappropriate, it still felt embarrassing.

"And maybe without getting the look." Atalanta whispered while throwing a quick look at Medea (Lily). While not as close to Jason as when they first started, they were still near one another and she felt both uncomfortable and guilty as Medea (Lily) just looked at her with what she believed was envy.

She didn't like it.

"Good. then listen up." Jason then began. "First we're gonna-" Before he could continue, everyone then heard a lot of screams and shouts of horror from above. This got all the Argonauts to stop and look up, confusion in their eyes.

"Huh, what's going on up there?" Caenis's ears dropped as the screams hurt her a little. Atalanta doing the same.

"I'm certain I heard a small bang, and perhaps some metal being hit." Asclepiues comments while showing that for a human-based Servant, he had good ears. "Maybe one of the contestants did something wrong."

"Forget about that." Jason told his team. "I mean, it's probably just some idiot who injured himself by accident. You know how tournaments can be. Like Nerofest."

Groans and moans came out with a few nodding and agreeing. Remembering the event Nero herself always did once a year. While it was fun, great, and kinda like the Vytal Festival only with stronger people, it also meant graver injuries. Injuries that sometimes couldn't be healed as either the healer Servants were too busy with others or were on strike.

Jason had a busted leg, Hercules lost three of his lives, and Pollux was knocked out for three days straight and had to endure the embarrassment of her brother having to take care of her bodily needs. Including a shower.

"In any case, what's the worst that could happen?" Once more, Jason has jinxed the universe.

* * *

**Sorry, but looks like the big battle will have to wait. But I suppose it was necessary since I wanted to show how the bad guys were setting up shop. How this chapter reveals that by next chapter, things are about to go to war as the Fall of Beacon will soon start. And in case you didn't notice, it's about to happen as Yang has already been tricked by this point and I'm pretty sure the Penny and Pyrrha match was after hers on the same day.**

**And soon, Jason and his gang will be thrust in war along with many other Servants. Just like the good old days.**

**How the villain Servants will make things worse, who knows? How those who will help the people, guess you'll find out soon enough. Will the RWBY characters like Ruby, Yang, and Ironwood face a different path compared to canon...Hell yeah! **

**Next chapter will be a long one, and once it's shown, consider the canon track gone and discarded. Because we'll be taking a new path where it'll have the potential to keep going, or as the title says, be a total disaster.**

* * *

In Mount Glenn, many Grimm felt it all of a sudden.

The atmosphere of emotion in the city far in their sights had changed. From joy, to fear, anxiety, anger, confusion, resentment, and so on. All on that floating building up in the sky, with more in the city. The Grimm growled, realizing something was happening. Even the youngest of Grimm could sense something was up, with the elders such as the Goliath pondering if they should make a move now.

Though ultimately, they decided that they shouldn't. While it was tempting, the elder Grimm felt that the city would still have great security and many of those strong humans with them. Not to mention they've seen those ships shooting down some of their own kind. As such, they shouldn't bother with this at all, with all the older Grimm staying with a few of the younger Grimm leaving and likely to be killed.

"**Or. You could wait a bit longer, until night." **It was then all the Grimm felt it. A mass amount of negative emotions, but different from the usual types they knew. The Goliath, Beowolfs, Creeps, Nevermores, and so on all turned and there they then saw it. Walking among the ruined streets somehow _unnoticed _before, was another large group. A group that were _certainly _neither humans or faunus, yet not even Grimm.

With the one in the lead being a massive pillar of flesh with eyes.

Every one of the older Grimm put up their guard, their instincts telling them something was wrong. Even the usual reckless Grimm that was attributed to the younger type didn't make a move. Confused on whether to attack because of the negative emotions, or not to as they weren't the usual target and felt threatened.

Though before a decision could be made, a roar was heard.

Walking out was a Grimm, an Alpha Beowolf Grimm.

The Goliath could tell this one was old, maybe a bit older than a few of their own pack. And with this Grimm was its own personal small army. Including some massive Grimm like a Boarbatusk which was of similar size to a golden mechanic looking one in the pillar of flesh's group, and even a gigantic eight headed King Taijitu. The elder Grimm looked at the Beowolf and began exchanging 'words' through a series of body language and roars.

In just a few moments, the Goliath and other Grimm instantly knew what was happening, and all turned their sights to the city. Where they then sensed something else in the air. The massive pillar of flesh 'moving' forward, all of its eyes looking at Vale, then narrowing at the Coliseum. Feeling a familiar presence there thanks to increasing it's range.

"**Hehehe." **It then chuckled despite a lack of vocal cords and a mouth. The other assortment of its own army also looked at the city with it, with a few staring angrily as they felt other presences they knew of. **"To think, we all got a second chance thanks to these fools. And unlike them, most of us retain our power due to our own summoning." **

the Servants that it knew were here, they were summoned not a moment to soon. But not because of some silly summoning circle or because of the Servants themselves. No, they were called here by another force. The world itself.

"**And soon, it will be all of **_**you **_**that face defeat, and not the other way around." **The pillar of flesh then turned to face it's army. **"You all know what to do. From wrecking chaos to settling your grudge matches. Do as you will, and we will be rewarded **_**handsomely **_**by this world itself."**

A surprise really. It knew the will of Gaia existed on earth, but it never once thought another planet could have it's own will. Then again, not like the Demon Pillar actually knew much as it had little personality when being used by Solomon. Regardless, this planet called upon them, this world's will making a deal with earth's will itself. While it had no idea what it as, why it happened (though it had a good theory), or even when, both the will of earth and the will of Remnant did _something _that brought them here.

Except for _one _being here, who then proceeded to summon a few other friends.

"**I must thank you, Servant," **The Demon Pillar then said to nobody in particular, but a single person coming into its mind. **"Were it not for my connection to you, then Remnant will have only had just the usual mooks. But instead, I managed to squeeze my way in and summon a few others with me."**

Those that Chaldea once called 'Bosses' like some silly game, he grabbed them to. Now the forces here were even greater than what it should have been. And unlike earth, this planet didn't care, and if it did, it wouldn't matter as it had no Counter Force like earth. Meaning nobody could deal with them except for the Servants. Servants who were busy fighting each other without realizing the danger that was looming over them. With no Chaldea to help as back-up.

"**I can't wait until we meet again." **It felt like a lifetime, being trapped in that _horrible _prison. Yet it was because of that it survived where all the other Demon Pillars didn't san the remnants that escaped but later perished. But once he meets that Servant again, it'll be sure to break them as revenge for what they did to it. **"And what better way, than to kill your beloved."**

And this time, nothing can stop them.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

* * *

Gaia. That is it's name.

It is the will of the earth, and is a high-order that aided humanity at certain times, but also killed them when needed. It is the will of the planet to survive.

Gaia protects all creatures on Earth by using its own 'Servants' so to say like the Nature Spirits and certain creatures of the Earth. This once included humans, and Gaia didn't hate them in the beginning. Even allowing them to grow while aided them by getting rid of the Phantasmal Creatures so they can prosper. Yet things began to change as mankind became independent, becoming reckless, creating their machines. Gaia soon realized humanity was literally destroying the environment, which meant they were attacking Gaia indirectly.

Now humanity was a threat, and Gaia decided to respond by culling their numbers as a warning. For it didn't wish humans to be extinct, but it wouldn't allow this to continue. It produced the Primate Murderer to eliminate humanity at an exceedingly fast rate. Even made an alliance with the True Ancestors who are great Faeries modeled after the Crimson Moon, introduced by Gaia to rule over mankind.

But time and again humanity found a way to survive and continue their slow destruction with both their own will and Alaya.

Then it felt it. Something Gaia never felt before.

Another will.

From beyond the stars, to another world entirely, a strange connection was made to Gaia. Not Mercury, Mars, Venus, or even the other planets in general. It was a planet called Remnant, one that was angry, very angry. Gaia listened.

According to the will of Remnant, it told Gaia that numerous powerful beings were in its world, beings that shouldn't belong there. Beings that could cause destiny, its order, and prosperity to fall into ruin. Despising these 'Servants' that came and instantly began cutting off their power.

Ensuring they no longer got mana from whatever source they came from, vastly weakening them to something similar to human level. Attempting in its own way to be rid of them. Yet they still survived, why? Because even if the Gods-the only beings with higher authority than Remnant-had left years ago, pieces of their remaining power live on. Had it not been for the remaining ambient mana in the atmosphere however and Dust, these 'Servants' would have long since disappeared.

Gaia asked a few questions, Remnant answered.

Gaia then had an idea, and spoke of how possibly the two could help each other.

Remnant listened.

It was here the two wills would make a deal, one that benefited them both. Remnant disliked the Heroic Spirits messing on its world, stating it already had enough problems with the Grimm. Gaia wanted the humans punished for constantly destroying the environment, but couldn't deal with them properly because of other forces. The two talked more, and made a compromise.

Gaia would give Remnant a few...leftovers from the Incineration and Lost Belts. Beings that could stand up to the Servants since the warriors of Remnant, while strong, were no match for the supernatural. In return, Remnant would give Gaia a little gift to cull humanities numbers while also unburdening the stress Remnant had on them. Even better the Counter Force would be unable to do anything as this gift wasn't something it would even understand, and would be perfect for giving humanity a warning.

With that, the two wills then went back on their usual way with Gaia sending the leftovers to Remnant while getting the other worlds gift. Granted, for a moment Gaia did feel something disturbing the transaction, but gave the equivalent of a shrug and not caring. Believing it wasn't important.

Not then, Gaia then focused on the most dirtied environments in the world, getting ready to unleash the gift it received. Also deciding to hit areas like Fuyuki City where an old disaster happened and other locations such as the Mage Association and anything it deemed a threat.

Time for humanity to learn the phrase, 'Mother Nature's Wrath', at its fullest.

* * *

"Well, that was a thing." It's midday now, and around the time the sun would set, the final battle in Vytal would begin. Though why they would continue after what that blonde chick did to that bubbly redhead girl, he assumed its so people could ignore that and instead focus on something else. I mean, ouch. To think that girl Neo met would have punched that Penny girl making her leg twist super weirdly. Even worse being that wires were sticking out and junk.

'_Must be a prosthetic.' _Roman thought as he recalled the sight of Penny's knee collapsing and showing sparks and metal. Still though, to think Atlas improved their tech skills to make prosthetics looks so real. It was honestly impressive, even more so when the girl Penny showed no pain-thought that makes sense-and punched that blonde bimbo in the face.

Neo got a good laugh at that.

Still, regardless it seems to have made the entire city go into a slight panic, and undoubtedly that girl was going to face a lot of trouble. However, that's not what Roman was worried about. Instead he only feared something else. Cinder.

Or more precisely, the plan Cinder Fall was going to conduct. For as little as he knew of her end game, he was at least told _some _things about her plan. All of which involved making the city burn and bleed with the White Fang, Grimm, controlled robots, and so on. All for what, he didn't know. The only good thing came that it seems the White Fang weren't as good allies with Cinder as they were before. His contacts told him that they seemed to be no longer doing crime, at least involving Dust.

So seems Cinder lost more allies. However...why did he get the feeling he wasn't going to stop at all?

As Roman nervously wondered what that witch was planning, he then felt a tap on his shoulder. There was Neo, who had noticed his tension, and decided to break the mood by giving him some ice cream.

"Oh...Thanks." Roman thanked the girl who smiled as he took the cone and began eating it. Thanks to his partner-in-crime, thoughts on Cinder were now temporarily gone. Instead focusing on the now. Particularly two things.

"Mmm." Jack and Abigail, who were on the couch watching some cartoons. With ice on their bums with their expressions being that of pleasure of the cartoon, but hurt from the big spanking with their faces having traces of tears from earlier. Roman couldn't help but flinch at that.

"Think we went too far?" He asked Neo. Though instead of her answering, it was Cursed Arm instead who came into the room.

"A bit, yes." Cursed Arm looked at the criminal duo with Serenity entering next. "However, your reactions, while a bit exaggerated, are understandable. Due to...circumstances, these girls have seen grown-women wearing little clothing which has caused their own perception of outfits to be rather...warped."

"It also doesn't help that the Masters encourage their outfits with compliments." Serenity added.

"Are they perverts?" Roman asked with Neo also interested. Wondering if they should be worried.

"Not even close." Cursed Arm says. "They are normal people with decent to great skills in leadership. Though...admittingly like the girls, they have gotten desensitized to women with little clothing, and likely, even if unintentional, see nothing wrong with children with such outfits."

"What kind of sick place do they live in?" Roman asked with a slightly disgusted expression. Neo herself now thinks if this place housed perverts and deviants. Cursed Arm and Serenity saw this, but made no comment.

If they were being fair, Chaldea wasn't exactly a place full of perverts-sans a few Servants. If anything, those outfits were just from the era the Servants were from. To them, it was normal. As such, Chaldea respected their choice of clothing and didn't argue with everyone else agreeing. Sadly, it made the Servants and by extension the Masters forget that if Servants were to go outside where they were dressed like that, especially the women, then trouble would be knocking.

In a way, it's a good thing the female Servants that came to this world weren't those with such risque outfits. Including the women with rather young bodies, as they'd be arrested for public indecency.

"Let's just say it's a place where one can be expressive." Is the answer Cursed Arm gave.

"Just give those two ice creams and be nice to them, and things will get better." Serenity also advised. "I admit, we two were also forgetful that people from the outside would react appropriately to their outfits."

"Okay," Roman decided to just forget asking what kind of weird place they came from. Deciding to just respect their privacy, as they did with him. "Maybe the yelling and ten minute spanking was a bit much."

Neo nodded, as after ten minutes their butts were so bright red they may as well have been tomatoes. She then made hand motions with Roman understanding easily and agreeing to it.

"Good idea Neo. Some toys and a big bucket of ice cream will turn those frowns upside down. Like with you." Neo nodded, remembering the good old days. Though as he reminiscence , Roman realized what he had just said. Toys...Ice cream...Oh shit! He's acting more like a dad and less like a criminal mastermind. Nononono! He's not becoming a full-time father. It'd be weird.

"A change of plans actually." Roman then took out a wallet from his pocket, and then gave a good chunk of Lien to Neo and began walking off. "_You _get the stuff they want, while _I _rob some people. Been too long since I did thieving myself." Then like that he left the room.

"Oh." But then popped in one more time. "Call me when the finals are about to start. Always _loved _it when kids beat up kids. Hahahaha!" Then like that he was gone for real. Leaving behind the three adults with all four kids who were busy watching cartoons. Oh well, not like they had anything important to do today.

As they all went to relax with Neo prepping to go out later to buy the stuff, they decided that today would be a relaxful day. While the threats of Cinder and who knows what else was out there, none of the people and Servants inside decided nothing bad would happen today.

Oh how that tune will change later today.

* * *

"_Sir,"_ Winter said to General Ironwood, speaking on a holographic line. _"We have received reports of the Grimm's activity, with our ships even detecting movement from the Goliath at Mount Glenn." _An image then showed the Goliath pausing their usual movements and looking at Vale. _"However I am fortunate to say they have not moved to Vale aside from the few younger Grimm."_

"I see." Honestly, Ironwood could see that happening. After what happened between the fight with Yang and Penny, and how the world saw the girl of Beacon just brutally attack Penny after she had won...Speaking of which, "How is Penny?"

"_Fine sir." _Winter reported dutifully. _"The damage wasn't too bad, and was limited to the left knee and ankle. Can be easily fixed with her father sending instructions. The only pain Penny feels is losing and uncertainty why Miss Xiao Long attacked her when trying to shake her hand."_

That's right. It was a fine match. In all honesty people loved it and both Yang and Penny fought at their best. Why, Penny's father even called him during the match and bragged a bit at how strong she was going. What a dutiful man.

Which was why it was a shame when Penny lost. To be fair, Yang was good, but Penny was much stronger. She was equipped with some of the best great, made of powerful metal, and had strong ornaments. Unfortunately powerful didn't mean invincible as Ironwood found out. With Yang having discovered that Penny's swords were also attached to her with small and nearly invisible strings.

Through sheer instinct and some luck, Yang pulled hard and this caused Penny to fall out of bounce. That she would lose because of something like that was rather embarrassing. Still, she did her best, and made a good was why it confused him when Yang attacked her unprovoked, then later angering him.

"_***(^7Ui&^R+i."**_ Thus why it scared him when after seeing that, he felt his new...arm, move more than whenever he tried and heard some kind of voice. A voice _from the arm_, that he was certain of. Even worse, in that cast he swore it was still moving. Less now compared to when Penny was hurt, but still moving.

"_-ir? Sir?" _Ironwood then shaked his head, snapping out of his thoughts. Rubbing his forehead and instantly looked back at Winter, putting a tough front.

"Apologies Winter. Just in deep thought." She accepted the explanation. "Those Goliath don't do much these days, and I don't think they'll head to Vale when they can see numerous flying ships." The Goliath were smarter than that. "Keep an eye on them just in case of course, and any other Grimm. While I have no doubt Grimm activity will rise, we can't let the people panic."

"_Understood sir. Until next time." _Winter then logged off and the holographic screen went dark. Sighing, Ironwood leaned back and grabbed a nearby water bottle and drank the whole thing down in one go. A small amount of sweat was coming off of him. His eyes looked at his cast, where he could see a ringling movement.

Taking a sharp breath of air, Ironwood decided that he should check on some other things. If only to ignore what was happening with his newfound limb. Oh how he wished he could tell someone about this, but he couldn't. Because he got the feeling something bad would happen to the person he told if he did.

Ironwood quickly first checked the status of the men he stationed outside the city. They were all fine and the drones were active and doing their programmed duty. The ships were still okay, and patrolling Atlas troops have found little to no criminal activity happening at all in the kingdoms. In other words, things were going pretty well. Not even a hint of the White fang either or Roman Torchwick. Both of whom had caused much chaos during their stay in Vale. Why, not even that fool Jason was around.

'_I suppose that should give some sign of relief.' _The only problem one of his men encountered and reported was about some tiger faunus with a giant lance with a tiger claw on the end of it. Something about finding two bulls. Weirdo.

Now that the intel on patrols were done, Ironwood quickly checked the reports on his latest new recruits. One who was accepted on Sigurds recommendation. And while that man wasn't exactly...capable of even simple things like reading, his judgement in people was good alongside battle capability. So he accepted the one called Astolfo, a junior officer at the moment. Unlike Sigurd, he was making this one start out in the bottom.

So far he seemed to be doing fine. He seemed incapable of reading though, like Sigurd for some reason. Also having no history, like Sigurd. _'Though these two aren't the only ones with no history.' _

Because it seemed that every person he met back when Sigurd met his wife, all decided to wish to join the Atlas military. With the exception of Astolfo, he put the rest on hold. Checking their names which were Brynhild, Sieg, Siegfried, and the Valkyrie sisters. He was wondering what kind of parents named their kids this, but then again, maybe it wasn't a parent.

'_But an organization.'_

Because like Sigurd and Astolfo, all these people, even Sigurds daughters, had no real history. It was one thing if it was one or two people without history. After all, those from villages and towns didn't have much papers identifying them when Grimm ruined their place of home. Yet _all _of them had no identification.

It was then Ozpin told them his thoughts when Jason was involved.

According to Ozpin, he spoke with someone called Sanzang, who came from the same place that Jason and his lot came from. While she didn't get into the deeper tales and history, she did tell Ozpin that they were all with an organization hidden in the cold mountains. Where they were pretty much stuck there all the time and told to never leave, and only went out to solve major problems and nothing more which wasn't too often.

In other words, slaves of sorts.

'_And I get the feeling Sigurd and the other people he recommended to me are from there.' _It would certainly explain why they lacked common sense. Though he pondered why this organization didn't teach them to read. Plus, was this place in Solitas, or maybe some other part of the world where there was snow.

I guess this would be what Ozpin would say, to little answers, to many questions.

Deciding to forget it, instead Ironwood decided to re-focus on the Vytal Festival. Even if the major Grimm won't attack, with the recent event of what Yang did, people panicked and Grimm will come. Luckily, the men he had on guard could handle a few minor Grimm. Yet despite all this, why was it Ironwood felt a sense of forewarning? As he then decided to get a meal, for a moment he felt the new limb on him laugh.

As if taunting him for not knowing what was going on.

* * *

"Oh man. This isn't good."

"What's wrong?"

Inside Beacon Academy in one of the faculty rooms, Qrow is sitting back with his usual flask while Ana was eating some cookies. The old Huntsman looked a bit sad. He then looked at Ana as if it were obvious, but she didn't know with Qrow sighing.

"Yang." He said. "I knew she had a bit of a hot streak...but attacking an innocent girl after victory." He didn't think Yang did it on purpose. However, he wasn't blind about her rather provocative temper. Getting angry a bit too easily like her mother. Though if there was a difference, Raven at least could keep it in check, something Yang couldn't do so well.

"I see, that blonde girl." Ana nodded, having seen the match earlier. "She seems like the type to get angered easily."

"Like you wouldn't believe it." Qrow muttered. "This will definitely get on her record. Though maybe it'll be a good thing." I mean, Yang always got angry a bit too easily. Heck, he wouldn't put it past it that she got mad and during her anger, hit that girl Penny without even realizing it. Even if she did it by instinct, that didn't make it any better. I mean, she destroyed the girl's prosthetic leg.

So maybe after this, she'll try to better herself by not allowing her temper to rule her all the time. Because if she continued with that, then there may be problems in the future.

"I suppose you care for her." Ana says while nibbling on more cookies, reminding him of Ruby in a funny way. I mean, scythe, cloak, loving sweets.

"Course I do." Qrow responded. "Sure she has the tendency to go angry at a dime's notice, especially her hair, but she's a good kid. Though honestly, I am hoping this will make her realize that her temper can get her in trouble. The only regret there is is that this incident won't be leaving her for a long time."

"Well, incidents like these are best to make people learn though." Ana wisely tells him, making him wonder how she feels so grown-up. Heck, because she's rather mature for her age. Unless her sisters are involved, then she acts like a kid. Oh, and also sweets.

"I guess...makes me wonder how Tai is doing though." Which was now becoming worrying to him. I mean, no calls here either. He understood if it was back when he was travelling, but now? Oh man, this was actually kinda unnerving. Maybe when the situation with Yang is over and the Vytal Festival done, he should check on his brother-in-law. Because this wasn't normal.

'_On the bright side, at least not all things are bad.' _Like with the situation with Amber. Ozpin explained how he took the corrupted magic out of her system and then used some magic-jumbo to heal her all up. While he questioned the reliability of magic, seeing as he barely knew much about it, the fact Amber was walking meant it worked. Still, that didn't mean their problems were solved.

The girl who took out Amber, and stole half her power. She's still out there, and had that power, which meant she could still unlock the Vault to Choice. Not a good thing. Luckily, Ozpin stated he was taking measures already to prevent that. Qrow didn't know what it was, but it had to be good.

For now though, he had other business. He already finished talking with Yang, and later on he would visit Tai to see what was up. So he'll just relax for the moment and watch the Vytal Festival. "Hey Ana." He then called out to the small faunus girl who looked at him. "Wanna see the final battle of the Vytal Festival. I got cookies."

"Of course." Ha. Easy. So the two then sat on the couch with the television turned on. It was already getting dark, and later on fireworks would happen. So far this has been an eventful year, and Qrow bet this Vytal Festival will end with a bang.

"_Why hello everyone." _And with Oobleck and Port commenting, it was finally about to start. _"Here we are at what is the finale of this fine festival. And why not do so with our final contestants. So get ready-"_

* * *

"-and have a blast." From the commenters position cheers could be heard all over. Being viewed by millions, by faunus, humans, and even Heroic Spirits. Each watching for their own reasons.

"So sit back, relax, and get a beer men." Oobleck himself then said quickly. "Because this will be a match to remember."

Suddenly the arena lifted up, where two individuals could be seen.

"After all, here we have our finalists." Already people were cheering their names. Forgetting about the little incident from earlier today. Now focusing on what they hoped was a much more cleaner match. The two finalists stood still but waved to the crowd and their friends.

"From Beacon Academy...Pyrrha!" Oobleck announced revealing the image of the Invincible Girl herself, who waved shyly to the people and her friends.

"And from Haven Academy...Mercury!" Port answered with the darkly dressed teen smirking while giving a small wave and a wink here and there. Throwing a kiss to the crowd, though especially to his green haired ally who rolled her red eyes.

"_These two have fought their way to the very top." _Port resumed while bellowing. _"And here they stand, ready to show us all just what they are."_

"_Indeed my friend. Now is the time to go full out and let these future Huntsmen show us all what they've learned." _Oobleck nodded while adjusting his glasses._ "In position!" _The two teens then looked at one another getting ready. Pyrrha herself looked rather excited, believing Mercury will be a fine foe. The boy himself is just ready to get this over with and show the people something they _won't _forget.

"_Now then, get set-" _The two looked at one another, straight in the eyes. _"Ready-" _Both had every intention to deal a good blow. _"And-" _Yet both of their goals were vastly different. _"Go!"_

And the world will soon find out.

* * *

_Sooner rather than later._

"Okay, here's a plan. We do it right, and we won't be killed in the bang." Under the stadium, which was getting very loud, is Jason and his fellow Argonauts. All of whom were seriously hoping Jason will have a plan to let them escape this time. Because being on all fours was becoming a pain. And felt degrading too.

"Yah, yah. Just hurry it up already." Castor angrily says as he looks at his hands. "Being like this is mentally tiring."

"Why can't we just absorb the Dust again?" Aclepiuse asked the obvious.

"Because it'll cause a displacement and risk a chain reaction." Atalanta answered the good doctor. "But I'm seriously considering doing it because I hate being in a position like an animal." As a kid she did this all the time. As an adult, not as much and more mature.

"Then be glad." Jason smiled. "Because we'll be doing exactly that, only controlled." Now this got everybody's attention. "As you see, for these last few hours we got into this comfy position." Everyone looked at themselves then at one another. Through Jason's orders they all moved in a type of circle position. Took a hell lot of slow walking and pain, but they did it. All of them near one another and pretty close by.

"Okay, what about it?" Caenis questioned.

"Simple my dear, simple." Jason continued on. "See, we'll be absorbing Dust alright. Although by we I mean Hercules!" Yep...they should have realized Hercules would be the linchpin of the plan. Still, over ninety-percent of his plans that involved Hercules succeed, so they'll listen to what he has to say.

"Alright, get it over with." Atalanta muttered.

"Sure." Jason grinned. "See, as mentioned before, with so much Dust if we absorb it we'll just get blown up since we can't absorb it all at once. However," Jason turned to face Hercules. "He can absorb a bit more quickly than us. Not to mention as he absorbs, he grows both stronger _and _durable."

"Alright, so?" Pollux asked, confused.

"Let's just say if we act quickly, none of us will get hurt." The leader of the Argonauts grinned. "Of course we'll have to wait until the people above leave and-"

"Hell no!" Castor angrily argued back. "I am not going to wait here on all fours like a dog! That's something only a human would do."

"Hey!" Jason then shouted back with a frown. "I'm civilized! It's Atalanta who did this stuff!"

"You little!" The worst part was, Atalanta _did _walk on all fours once upon a time. As a kid thought, when she was a child living with Lady Artemis's animals! Now she walked on two legs like regular people...unless she was alone and wanted to remember the good old days. _'And they'll never know.' _She gritted her teeth.

"Whatever!" Castor responded back with a snark. "The point is, I'm not gonna wait around just so we don't be seen by some idiotic humans and those humans with animal parts!"

"You mean faunus?" Medea (Lily) asked.

"Ah please." Castor scoffed. "So what if they have animal parts. At the end of the day they're no different from regular humans." Maybe a bit better than them, but still no different. I mean, the fact that they blew up the streets showed they could be as violent as humans. Honestly, racism was stupid. After all, any species can be violent. In that sense it made humans and other sentients truly the most dangerous of them all. "And stupid." He sneered.

Jason and the rest of the Argonauts just rolled their eyes with Pollux looking away in embarrassment. "Anyway," Jason continues on. "I've seen Hercules absorption rate. When he starts absorbing, those of us without invulnerability will jump onto him. Thus where he takes the main blow."

"I assume I'll also be taking the blunt." Caenis growls not sure if she liked that. "You do realize ever since we got here, our powers have been out of whack. Heck, I don't think I'm as invulnerable as I used to be."

True enough. While Dust can help out, they always ended up losing their mana, sometimes even when they weren't fighting. Not to mention the fact that they lost mana a bit quicker than back home. Because of this and other circumstances, Jason also had confirmation from Asclepius that apparently they weren't full Servants, but a split version somehow. Fragments that came to this world while the main body was back in Chaldea, thus explaining one of the reasons they were weakened.

'_And that still doesn't explain how we Rayshifted here.' _Talk about a freak accident. "Well get over it." Jason told Caenis. "Medea (Lily) and Pollux aren't as tough as you, so they'll take cover on your back. Just absorb as much Dust as possible."

"Whatever." Caenis growled, but relented since she was durable. Heck, her skin was tougher than even Hercules. The only difference between them was that he could adapt into something stronger given the circumstances. Though only when he died.

"Medea (Lily)."

"Yes hubby?" The Caster asked excitedly.

"Cast a spell on us that'll ot only give us full health, but also strengthen our durability. Extra on Caenis and Hercules." He told her.

"Aye!" With her fast-pace chanting, everyone then felt like they had a full green bar. Kinda like a video game with an increase in defense (durability). While Jason might be creeped out by her, even he knew she was good with magic. One of the best there is.

'_And yet she's like this.' _What a shame.

Regardless, everyone was soon ready and good to go. Now all they had to do was wait for a bit for this tournament to end. By early morning they'll be good to go, even if it meant enduring their current positions. All they had to do was simply wait and nothing more.

"_Warning! Warning! Incoming Grimm attack in progress! Threat Level 9! Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner!" _Or maybe not...as suddenly screams could be heard with the stamping of feet and yelling heard above with a massive caw. That couldn't be good.

"On second thought," Then in a moment Jason looked more serious. His eyes narrowed while slightly surprising his team as they realized he just got serious. "I think we should accelerate this."

* * *

**And we're done...not! Just a small joke, but seriously, no time for stalling or waiting. I think it's time we get this party rolling readers. So read on!**

* * *

Alarms could be heard, screaming all over. Even worse, Grimm could be seen now, having been noticed coming from the forests outside the kingdoms. Even worse however, was that some managed to even enter the city itself. Using the old tunnels that led to Vale, and forced their way in by using brute strength. It would seem that this night was about to become something horrible.

"Hra!" Not if certain people could deal with it.

Running in a flash is Sigurd himself, where nearby is his wife Brynhild and her sisters. All five of them worked together to defend the people of the city as Grimm came rampaging about, with numerous machines aiding them as they shot at the Grimm. To think this all happened because that girl Pyrrha killed that boy Mercury...or at least what many thought.

'_This isn't normal.' _Sigurd thought as he cut down another Beowolf, deciding to refrain from his using his heart as there was nothing threatening him yet._ 'The Grimm, they attacked far too soon. Like they struck _seconds _after what the world saw.' _And he had a feeling that the woman's voice who spoke after Mercury's death was connected to it all.

"Sigurd," Brynhild then threw her spear which crushed the skull of a massive snake Grimm. "I have your back."

"And I do too." Sigurd then rushed and split a few dozen Creeps into tiny pieces from pouncing onto his wife "However, I think we have other problems." He shouted at her with his wife nodding as she heard his voice despite the hailing gun fire and roars. "You can sense it, can't you!"

"Yes!" Normal people wouldn't have sensed this. But Heroic Servants like them could. For just moments when the warning started, Sigurd and the others in the bar room watching the fight gone wrong then sensed it. Mana. Lots of it. Instantly being unleashed somewhere in the city in many spots with one big surge around the center of the city. When the screams started and the howls were heard, the five Servants wasted no time getting out of the bar and helping the people.

However, their eyes were peeled onto the strange source they felt. One that worried them a lot. After all, it was clear this world's users didn't have any mana, in which case it was a Servant releasing it. And there was only one person Sigurd could think of doing this.

"Caster." Sigurd whispered as he bisected an Ursa from top to bottom. And he wasn't talking about Edison either. No, but the depraved Caster who murdered innocent boys and girls. Gilles.

He wasn't exactly that good of a Caster if he's being honest. However, that didn't mean he was no threat. Having a rather sizable amount of mana, a mana reserve in fact in the form of his book Noble Phantasm book. Capable of summoning abhorrent demons that targeted and killed people with no mercy. And he was the one after all who had every single Servant who was summoned teleported away, as his wife told him.

Just what was that man up to?

Of course Sigurd couldn't ponder for long as suddenly he got a message from his Scroll. While still not good at it, he was capable of doing the basics like answering a call. One that he was getting now, and quickly slid the message button to talk while throwing a dagger into a Creeps eye. "Hello? What is it?" He wasted no time.

"_Excellent, I'm glad I got you." _While Sigurd didn't know who this was, the fact that they called him personally must mean there's trouble.

"Is there a problem?" He asked while the Valkyrie sisters began grabbing humans and faunus and dropped them onto the roofs of buildings. Then began blasting away at the Grimm trying to climb up.

"_Indeed." _The man replied while yelling could be heard in the background. A quick look above showed the ships from Atlas firing onto the hordes of flying Grimm at a constant rate. _"We've begun detecting some kind of wave of enemies. But, they're not Grimm."_

"What do you mean?" Sigurd cut down another Grimm.

"_That's the thing. Our field agents at the walls say a few look like Grimm, but others appear as machines and so on. In fact, a few should be in your area now, and we want you to deal with them." _Appearing like Grimm? Machines? This was likely the group who started this entire mess. A force they had in reserve.

"Understood." He told the man at the other end, hanging up on the Scroll. "Brynhild." He then said with his wife looking at him with a nod.

"Go on Sigurd." She shows absolute trust in him. "Do what you can and must." With gratitude in his eyes, Sigurd left in an instant. Using a bit of his own heart's power to run faster, faster than any person should possibly be capable of. Becoming nothing more but a blur and going at speeds where the average person's own bones would be slowly crushed at this speed. Of course he also used his deadly momentum to run through a few Grimm here and there, literally turning them into dust.

Though Sigurd of course did stop a few times to help people. After all, he wasn't all too keen in seeing civilians being eaten whole or ripped apart. Still, as sad as it was, he couldn't save everyone and had to continue moving forward. At the very least to stop the group who did this before they did anything worse. Yet as he moved on he was wondering something. Wondering, just what is all this about?

'_The woman talked about shots being fired and an ally may be an enemy. Yet it's clear she only did that not for some extreme justification or revolution, but to make people feel fear.' _Plus this attack, it was all organized. While destruction is always easier than creation, that didn't mean certain types of destruction can be done just like that. Stuff like this, happening now, required months to years of planning.

This entire thing, this city being attacked, it was attacked for a reason. But for what?

Even with the glasses his wife gave him, the wisdom, could not say. For wisdom only aided him in the path of knowledge and answers, but while not a weakness per say, the glasses were incapable of giving him answers head on. For he knew little of what was going on.

"But once I find this group, a few well placed cuts will get them talking." Sigurd then felt mana. Lots of it. His eyes began narrowing down. Was this a Servant? But it didn't feel like one, not to mention the numbers. Quickly Sigurd ran faster and soon he found a collapsed building. Jumping over it, he landed on the rubble and looked over what he saw.

"No." Where he then saw something he couldn't believe.

"The Tsar. For the Tsar." What appeared as Grimm with bird-like masks and gun shooting people down. But it wasn't just them either. Doll like automatons. Goblins. Chimeras. Oriochis. Efreets. Homunculus, and other monsters that he recognized from _earth _were here. All of which were wreaking havoc alongside many Grimm. One of which was like a hydra and attacking with an Alpha Beowolf on its head and appeared to be leading other Grimm.

Admittingly, Sigurd was worried. Because no way Gilles, or any of the people of this world let aside Servants could have brought what may as well be an evil reunion of Chaldeans many enemies. Sure they weren't strong particularly, but they were still a threat and whoever or whatever brought them here, brought a lot. Enough to probably bring this city down, as he saw magical Wands, evil Edison drones, and even a few giant Nobu attacking people and pushing down buildings.

His mask was now on, his armor appearing over the regular clothes from earlier. The high-quality sword he got from a weaponsmith out and ready. It was no Gram, but it'd get the job done. His heart then began beating within his chest, a surge of magical power going into him. Fueling not just his Saint Graph, but his muscles, tendons, nerves, coordination, and everything that made him a Servant. His own power is getting an _explosive _growth.

Before he had the power of what this world would consider a fully trained Huntsmen with a strong aura. Now, he was back at being the level of a Servant. Maybe not at one-hundred percent, but he was certainly over seventy-five of his usual power. Of course this instantly caused all the monsters he faced to then look at him, detecting his awesome might. He gave a smirk behind his mask.

"We slayed you once," He got into a stance. The horde of enemies glaring at him with even the non-sentient ones angrily staring at him. "And we'll do so again," His sword hummed with power. Having placed a Primal Rune of Reinforcing on it. "As such," The monsters then ran at him. "Time to die once more!"

Then faster than a speeding bullet, Sigurd leapt at the horde of beasts and Grimm with his sword held high.

_Click._

All while being unaware of a grinning man with two pistols grinning at him, waiting for the right moment.

* * *

"Eat this nerds!" Blackbeard shouted as he then rammed his hook into a Grimm's skull, collapsing it. As he then went to attack more Grimm, nearby Emiya Archer shot down the numerous hordes of Grimm crawling from seemingly everywhere.

'_Whoever planned this, was good.' _Goes to show humans can be real bastards when plotting to kill their fellow man. Not that Servants were any different, as the red Archer has seen his fair share of twisted Servants among his time as a Guardian. I mean, Gilgamesh himself did try to cull humanity so only the 'worthy' would survive using Angra. The golden bastard probably forgot that 'worthy' might also include real pieces of work that wouldn't bow to him.

As he then summoned a white and black blade in his hand and cut two Beowolves in half, Emiya looked up and saw numerous Grimm attacking the Atlas ships. Tch. Whoever the mastermind was, they really planned for everything. Even worse, they likely had Servants by their side, because he could sense mana which shouldn't be here.

Already he had a good idea who did it.

"Watch out Emiya!" Blackbeard yelled at him as suddenly numerous sharp-toothed octopus-like monsters then began coming out from the ground with their maws opened wide. Lesser demons and familiars. In other words, Gilles.

'_So that's the one who released that massive mana from earlier.' _The Archer thought as he rushed at the lesser demons and quickly sent them to whatever hell they crawled out of. His blades cut them in two, and then threw them at those from a distance and struck their cores. However Emiya knew this method was not appropriate, as there were too many. Even with Blackbeard the two could only do so much against these weak but many foes.

"We need to find a way to deal with these things!" Emiya shouted at Blackbeard, wondering if the man had an idea. He was a captain once, and led many men against countless foes. So maybe he had a good suggestion despite his otakuness.

"I do have one." Blackbeard actually revealed, having a goofy grin on his face before punching one of the demons in the face. "But it will cause quite the amount of damage to this city."

Emiya shot an arrow at one of the demons, saving a little boy with the older brother then taking him away. "Do it!"

"Got it man!" Blackbeard laughed. "Just need to do one thing first." Quickly Blackbeard went to a nearby shop where he punched the wall down with ease. As concrete fell, it revealed the inside of the shop. One with Dust in it, making the pirate grin. He then instantly began grabbing it, and began absorbing the Dust into him while then grabbing more and more. Emiya saw this and went wide eyed.

"Wait, how, when...you _knew _we could regain some of our power!?" Blackbeard just looked at him with a smile. Still absorbing more Dust while becoming even more powerful than Emiya. His hair and beard glowing yellow while it was at it, like a Super Saiyan.

"HA! That's just the way this world works. The power of Dust!" Then in a great flash the entire building shone and went boom, where soon an entire ship came out. Queen Anne's Revenge to be precise. "All aboard!" Suddenly many of his ghostly crew came and began loading the cannons and shooting them to kill off the demons.

"..." Emiya himself just watched in surprise as the Servant both saved people while causing what may as well be millions of Lien in property damage. With a sigh, Emiya then decided to hop onboard and shoot from the ship. It would also help as any heroes that entered would power the ship more.

As he got on, Emiya began sniping any of the lesser demons, but also tried using his Clairvoyance to find if Gilles was anywhere. Though it was pretty clear that the chances of finding that deranged maniac would be difficult. He was likely hiding and commanding his army of monsters elsewhere. However, maybe he could get someone else on the line.

He quickly took out his own Scroll-from a mugger-and made a call. As he used one hand to throw Traced daggers at the enemy, his Scroll dialed. It was then picked up by someone he knew.

"_Hi-yo!" _It was Astolfo. _"Hey whoever this is, but I'm kinda busy." _Howls and roars were heard. In the background. _"Yeah, really busy. Busy being a hero!"_

Emiya just groaned. Putting aside his slight annoyance, he just started talking.

"Astolfo, it's me." He shot down one of the tentacled demons that tried getting on board. "Listen, I want to know where you're at, and if you know where Gilles is?"

"_Where I'm at huh. Well-"_

* * *

"Kinda high up at the moment." More like in the sky above even the Atlas ships, attacking the flying Grimm and using his trusty Hippogriff for the ride and his sword to cut down the Grimm. Then stabbed a Griffon mockery of his steed making it fall down to the earth below. "Very high, why?"

"_Because at the moment this city isn't being attacked by just Grimm, but countless of that monster's demon friends" _Oh, that wasn't good. Would explain the mass amount of mana he felt earlier. _"And I'm wondering if your bird eyes view, if you can spot anything suspicious."_

Astolfo looked down, while killing any Grimm that came to close. Unfortunately while he can see stuff, it mainly consists of Grimm, building lights, a few stars as its night now, and of course fires. "Nope." Astolfo replied. "Wherever Gilles is, he's hiding pretty well." He then saw a massive flash of light, where it appeared as a summoning circle about one-fourth of a mile wide. "Or not."

"_What do you see?" _Emiya asked urgently.

"Something not good." Astolfo watches the ominous red light. "I'll head over quick. Maybe if I-" Whatever the Paladin was about to say, he couldn't say as suddenly from nowhere something big rammed into him. "Woah!" The impact caused him to drop the Scroll into the city itself. "Aw man." The Paladin moaned. "That was a new Scroll I got from Atlas! Okay, who did that-ahh!"

It was then Astolfo saw just what rammed into him.

"How are you here?" He said in shock.

"That matters not." The emotionless voice of one of many Mass Produced Mecha Eli-chan said. "Ou will die here." Then from below more of the same machines came out. Unlike the two Eli-Mark 1 and 2, these versions were nothing more but emotionless machines with only obeying in their mind. But what really made Astolfo worried was how they were even here on Remnant, as they weren't even Servants.

"Gah!" Something he and his precise Hippogriff had to not think over since suddenly missiles were being launched from their dresses. His loyal beast avoided them as best as he could while Astolfo tried his best not to die.

This wasn't good. How these guys from Chaldeas' past are here is unknown, but even worse, Astolfo got the idea that these guys weren't the only ones. He then heard a roar and was proven right as at least two Spriggan far down below in the city moving and clearly toppling buildings. Hell, Astolfo bet that there were probably more enemies that weren't Grimm here attacking. The true question was however, what brought them here?

* * *

And just what kind of chaos could they cause?

"All people, get away now!" Crawling out of his dropship, Ironwood pushed aside the bent metal and got out of it. He had been on Vytal Amity, told the students to either fight or evacuate, then...got shot down! As he got out of the ship, he heard shouting and both Vale and Atlas forces doing their best to get people away from the attacks of Grimm. Smart move.

As he got out, he looked down and saw his clothes were ripped and exposure of his cybernetics were revealed with the only thing untouched was his cast covering his new limb. As he then blinked, he looked around where he then got the full force of what was going on. The screams of people running away. The roars of the Grimm. The constant shots of gunfire. The explosions of Dust and buildings being destroyed. The sound of metal meeting metal. Claw meeting flesh and blood being spilled. A man with a bloody shirt with spikey blonde hair and a maniacal Grimm coming at him with a dagger-wait!

"Hahahaha!" Quickly Ironwood lifted his one good hand and blocked the attack.

"Gr!" Yet that simple movement still sent him flying back with his own back slamming into the wall. His aura is flickering a bit but still good to go. Yet he wasn't at his best considering he did fall from the sky. But that wasn't important right now. Right now, he had this man to worry about.

Men, women, even criminals were running, yet this man was attacking. Either he's just a loon taking advantage of this horrible situation, or he's part of this mess. Considering how three Ursa Grimm just went past him only made his second thought more prominent.

"Who are you?" Ironwood demanded, making a fist.

"Me." The man grinned sadistically. His red eyes peering at the general. "Just having some fun. After all, with Hyde gone and the others doing their thing, I figured I can do my own thing."

"Killing people." Ironwood growled.

"Yes." The man laughed. "And you're next!" Then with blinding speed the crazed man was onto him. Were it not for his training, Ironwood would surely have perished. Instantly falling back as the man's dagger slammed into the ground and made a large crack. This man was stronger than what his lanky figure suggested.

Fast to as once more he was right in front of him. His grin reflected from Ironwood's eyes as he did his best to dodge any attacks the man made. It took full concentration to do so. Which wasn't easy considering he just survived a crash, and had to keep an eye out for any Grimm that wanted a bite out of him.

"Come on man!" The man laughed obnoxiously as he kept trying to stab Ironwood. "Play with me! I wanna see you scream."

"Tch." Ironwood took out one of his personal guns and shot a bullet of Gravity Dust at the man. He easily dodged of course, but Ironwood did his best to keep him back. Not noticing movement coming from his cast.

As for the man, Jekyll, he felt interested in this stranger. After all, he was the first human he's seen with producing mana. May as well eat his soul like the other humans he did, with the only difference being this big guy might actually fill him up a bit more. _'But he keeps on moving.'_

Jekyll was fully aware he wasn't at his best condition. Ever since he got here, he felt weak, very weak. While still stronger than any pathetic human, he was a bit miffed by how this guy was dodging him. He must have some training with this Aura thing he was told about.

Otherwise he'd be dead by now.

"Ah whatever!" He then yelled, deciding to use the mana his new Master has given him with that contract. "Let's kick it up a notch!" Then faster than a bullet, he kicked this fool in the human side where the ribs were. Hearing both the man's aura going down and a nice crack.

"Ahhh!" And a good scream as the tin soldier then hit the side of a car making it go crunch.

"Now that was nice." Jekyll giggled as he held his dagger high. "Now then, time to dine in."

Ironwood grunted. Watching as this crazed man was about to end him here. Uh, pathetic. To think this is how he would die. Either at the hands of a mad man, or one of Salem's pawns. Neither was particularly good. Even worse was that his rib was broken all right, and pretty sure it pierced his one organic lung as he was having a bit trouble breathing. While he could move, it'd be a bad idea since even the smallest of shifts he felt his left side feel pain.

In other words, one wrong move and he would be bleeding from the inside.

'_To think...this is how I go out.' _As he closed his eyes, Ironwood awaited the end. He wouldn't sniffle and cry, nor beg for mercy. If he was going to die, then he'll die with his dignity at the least. His only regret being he couldn't do any more to protect Atlas and the rest of Remnant. Hoping Ozpin and the others could stop these mad men before any more life is lost.

Jekyll got closer, his mouth turned to a grin.

Ironwood accepted his fate.

"**N**_**o**__0_." _Something _else decided to take the third option instead.

Without moving Ironwood's body, the cast on him instantly ripped out. Elongated long orange fingers ripped through it and outstretched itself until it grabbed Jerkyll's own neck. The deranged Berserker and Ironwood himself were both surprised by this. The latter especially since he _knew _this wasn't his doing.

"Wa?" Jekyll choked a bit as he dropped his dagger. Realization came to his eyes as he recognized the skinless limb. "Crs Ar?" That was all he managed to say as instantly the limb decided enough was enough and threw the Servant at a very far distance away. So fast that the Servant actually hit a building and went right through it.

"..." As for Ironwood, he could only stare at the limb, as it then faced him like it had eyes. Then without warning, it went right at his chest where the fingers went through the skin. Ironwood hissed in pain, but refused to scream. For a moment wondering if he was about to die by whatever damnable thing attached to him.

_Crk._

Instead he felt himself able to breathe better, and some pain went away as the fingers found the broken rib and actually positioned it better from no longer pressuring on his lung. Of course he still felt pain, and would certainly need a doctor later on. Yet as he looked at the arm he suddenly felt a chill as he felt some form of communication coming from it, like an intent. Whatever this limb is, it wasn't normal. Clearly originating from the lost art of magic as Ozpin told him, but of what kind? Because he's certain the Headmaster never spoke of sentient arms.

'_But I'll have to ignore it for the time being.' _Getting up with a slight wobble, Ironwood looked up and saw his ships being under attack. No time for relaxing, Vale was in trouble, and he needed to do his part. Even if it was just helping people.

He could fight, but with his wound and broken aura not at close-range combat. His gun and his...arm would have to do. In fact, he could 'control' his new limb no longer feeling the strange presence from before. It was still there of course, but it felt as if it were giving him control.

"I'm going to have to talk to Ozpin about this." Ironwood moaned as he began moving and readying his gun. Instantly turning and shooting a Creep that was aiming at him without effort. Ironwood had his part to do, and he'll do it no matter the cost.

That's what a hero does, right?

Because otherwise, a hero would just fall.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Or in this case, a villain.

Running through the streets is Roman himself as he dodged an attack from-some magical wand! Beams of light coming from it as he grabbed a person and let them take the hit while he kept on going.

'_What the hell is happening here!?' _The thief thought as he saw what felt like the end of the world. Or in this case, the end of Vale as he saw Grimm crawling all over along with other crap that wasn't Grimm. Pretty sure he saw transparent women and even skeleton-like ghosts attacking the people. Hell, he even saw a giant floating eyeball that looked like a pumpkin shooting lasers.

'_Is this Cinder's doing? But where could she have gotten these freaks?! What are they?' _So many questions, yet no answers. All Roman knew was that Cinder was definitely behind this, but the how was something he couldn't figure out. All he knew was that one moment he was getting some food for him and the rest of the gang, then Cinder's voice was heard and things falling apart from there.

A Beowolf came into his vision and he lifted his cane and mercilessly shot some unstable Fire Dust which exploded on impact. It didn't kill the Grimm, but distracted him long enough to keep on going. Though even he cringed when he heard the Beowolf then attack what was clearly a child's voice.

'_Don't look back! Don't look back!' _He uttered to himself over and over in his head. Yet he couldn't help but feel horrified at all of this. Sure he was a bastard that caused misery and the occasional kill here and there, but this, this was too much. He might not have much in morals, but he still had some. Which is why even if he tried avoiding it, he couldn't help but feel guilt that he played a horrible role in this.

Because as he ran a part of him told him that this was his fault. A whisper telling him he helped cause these deaths, by giving Cinder the Dust and making the city scared with his constant stealing and assaults. He pushed it down and kept running, deciding to confront that whisper another time. Right now he needed to get to Neo and the others and quick.

"Gra!" Lest he become food for some colorful giant cat of yellow and red with a huge mane like a lion. Yelping, he turned away and crashed into a nearby shop. Unfortunately for him the giant cat leapt in after him. Roman tried shooting at it, but his attacks did little in harming the beast. At best singed it while making it growl louder and revealing its many sharp teeth.

Roman grabbed one of those mannequin dummies and pushed it between him and a maw of teeth. The poor figurine did not last even ten seconds as it was instantly chewed on and fell apart into many pieces.

Not that it stopped Roman from grabbing whatever he could to buy himself even a second longer. Clothes, more mannequins, basketballs, cases, even a cash register.

_Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!_

Nothing even slowed the oversized cat down. Roman was running out of both room and things to throw. His own instincts telling him the end was near. Yet he refused to die by the hands of some cat. With a roar Roman raised his cane and shot without holding back. Using all his ammunition and into the mouth of the beast.

Naturally despite having a good pain tolerance, the giant lion, also known as Ugallu, couldn't handle the burns hitting it; tongue, throat, and uvula. The Fire Dust scorching it's precious little flesh parts, something it's not used to. With a wailed screech of pain, it then turned back and ran to find the nearest source of water to help cool it off.

Leaving behind the panting thief who still clicked the mechanism on his cane, even if he was out of ammunition. "Well," Roman chuckled. "That was close."

Then he felt something hit him right in the back, his aura taking a dip near the red and he was soon launched out of the shop and landing onto the road, his aura flickering as it was now closer in being broken. Didn't help that a few Creeps then ran right over him chasing a few people, leaving him groaning.

"Grr." Then that groan turned to fear. The thief turned onto his back and saw what had hit was big, brown fur, antlers, a red snout, and wore festive clothing with a ribbon covered bell and carrying a giant candy cane with revealed muscles. A giant reindeer man that seemed super.

"...You've gotta be shitting me." At this point, he'd take the Grimm. Because these weird enemies were just too colorful and off.

"Raaaa!" Though that didn't make this thing any less scary as it lifted it's candy cane and whacked him hard. He felt his chest burst in pain and the street under him actually crack. That single hit instantly took out both his aura, cracking a few bones, and hurting his pride a bit that he was beaten down by a giant piece of candy.

Well this was humiliating. Killed by a literal animal on steroids dressed for winter and ready to kill him with candy. Not exactly the way he thought he'd die. He only prayed that when Neo discovered he died, that she'd believe it was him fighting the law in an epic battle to the death and not like this. He didn't need his headstone saying, "Beaten to death by Super Reindeer Man".

That's a horrible way to go.

"Gr!" Roman flinched as the giant reindeer lifted it's candy cane ready to strike him was going to be a sucky way to die.

"Jaguar Punch!" Then in a way he considered just as ridiculous as his near-death, a faunus wearing a onesie tiger suit while holding a stick with a tiger paw came and gave a drop-kick to the reindeer. Yet amazingly but disturbingly the kick made the head explode into blood and gore.

Neo would have been proud.

As the body slumped-then like the Grimm dissipated in a golden light, his strange savior looked at him. A goofy smile on her face as she then gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "I have saved you civilians. No need to thank Jaguar Man!" Then in a flash she jumped away as if she was some kind of hero while punching a small wyvern in the face.

"..." Roman simply sat up, and watched the ridiculousness that was Jaguar Man leave. What the hell is this world coming down into.

* * *

To some, it would be hell.

"Protect the faunus!" Adam shouted as he and hi White Fang began firing onto the legion of Grimm and strange creatures that looked like faunus. Only instead of being human-like with animal parts, it was the reverse of animals with human stances and postures. He's pretty sure he saw giant reindeer men, werewolves, snake-women, and so on working alongside the Grimm.

"What the hell are these freaks?" Perry cried out as he threw a grenade at the nearest groups of Werejaguars. Not caring if his words were just a bit racist. Though then again, considering they were under attack no one bothered to correct him.

Because the way some of these guys were dressed certainly made them freaky.

"It doesn't matter!" Adam shouted as he then blocked an attack from a Werewolf and then cut him down. "Just keep on fighting!"

"Raaaaa!" Asterios agreed as he fought at his best as well. However, inside he was confused. _'How? Why are enemies...Here?' _These were all enemies Chaldea faced, yet they should be defeated. Not here in Remnant.

But it didn't matter. Asterios would help both the faunus and the people. Because as soon as these foes from the past came, he, Adam, and the White Fang began fighting these enemies. Doing their best to help the people escape while they held the line. As he fought, Asterios then heard Adam growl while hearing him say, "Cinder."

That woman. Could she be involved? Asterios remembered her, and knew she was a bad woman. Mean and cruel unlike the Masters he knew. Yet that didn't explain how she brought so many of Chaldea's past enemies.

"Watch out!" A female White Fang member shouted at Asterios, who looked up and saw something land near him. Without hesitation he swung his weapon to decapitate whatever was near him.

_Clang!_

It was then he felt his attack being blocked. Suddenly a chain came out and he barely dodged it. Yet even then he felt his skin being cut, making him surprised.

"Asterios!" Adam then glowed blood red and swung his weapon. There he unleashed his semblance releasing his devastating power which then ended up hitting whatever tried attacking his friend.

The figure jumped and landed, where they then then saw...a shadow?

"Gr!" Growling, Asterios knew what this was. "Be careful!" He then told Adam. "That...Shadow Servant!"

"Shadow what?" Right, he didn't know what this was.

A Shadow Servant. A being that was a variety of a Servant that is incomplete, degraded, or false. There are any number of circumstances that bring them about, such as a bad summoning, or blackening. While they were much weaker than a true Servant, they were still dangerous beings tougher than a human.

However, that was of normal humans of _his _world. Adam and the others should have an easier time, but it won't be easy.

"You...Ready..?" Asterios asked his friend as he lifted his weapons.

"Ready as I ever will be." Adam smirked as the two and the many White Fang members watched the army of Grimm, Demi-Humans, a few Shadow Servants, and other things in the mix face them. They were the only people between them and the innocents behind them.

'_Hah.' _Adam thought as he prepared his fortitude. _'To think before I wanted this city to fall...yet now I'm trying to save it, even the humans if only as an afterthought.' _ How life really was strange. Still though, he couldn't stop now. And he certainly wasn't going to die from these freak shows. He pondered where Cinder even got them from. Questions for later he supposed. Because he had a mission to do.

"Crush them all!" With a roar of agreement and weapons taken out and Dust being fired, Adam, Asterios, and the rest of the White Fang with even Atlas men and androids in the mix as all attacked as one. Any animosity one had for one another forgotten as they needed to face these enemies together.

For the fate of Vale was in their hands.

* * *

Along with the hands of other heroes.

"Hra!" With a bust of powerful magic, the former man once known as Ozma, now called Ozpin, struck with lightning at the group of Grimm. Releasing a torrent of flames and ice at any of the Grimm that came at the Academy. Once the attack had started, he broke through the windows of his tower and fell into the masses of Grimm and wasted no time attacking the Grimm , harming his students.

"Is that the Headmasters semblance?"

"How is he so strong?"

"No way that's a normal power."

"Rock on!"

"Let's help him out."

'_I suppose I might have gotten carried away.' _The Headmaster thought as he then summoned a magical green hand and crushed a Deathstalker with it. Then squeezed and the Grimm became a mangled mess before turning to mist.

Oh well, nothing he could do about it now.

If anything, he was worried how bad things would be after the battle. Even at this distance, he could see fire coming from the city all the way here at Beacon. Salem clearly made a perfect plan, and his blindness in seeing it caused all this to happen. All the people died because of his mistakes.

'_And I won't stand idly allowing it.' _Without hesitation he then unleashed more magical energy of spears and arrows which ripped and tore through the ranks of the Grimm.

"Mother of the Brothers." He then smirked as he heard a familiar voice. A navy Grimm then cut in half by a familiar Scythe. "Ozpin. Were you holding out on us." It was Qrow, who had come quickly during the initial panic and was also clearing through the Grimm and helping the students. Glynda at the moment also in the west-side of the school helping the other children alongside Peach while Port and Oobleck were still at the coliseum.

"I told you Qrow," Ozpin then sent a burst of energy onto a King Taijitu that then caused it to fall into pieces. "I have regained my power, and am capable of what I once was."

"I know, I know. But it's just hearing it and seeing it well," He then used Harbinger to shoot a Nevermore down so the students could finish it off. "Hehe, still having trouble believing."

"I suppose so." Ozpin smiled before releasing balls of lightning that then made local Grimm burst into pieces. "Even though I admit it's been quite a while since I've used my former power."

"I'll say, you can probably best a Maiden now." Qrow laughed as he then turned into an avien crow and then snuck past a Major Ursa, turning back into a human and stabbing it in sword mode. "Seriously, I knew with magic you were tough, but not this tough."

"I must agree with Qrow." Then from the sky came Ana, who landed on the ground making it crack, and unleashed a torrent of chains that pierced through the heads and hearts of Grimm, killing them. The chains retracted and she faced the two adults while leaving the students in awe how someone so young could kill under half a dozen of Grimm at once.

"While my fellow Servants would be above you, compared to the mages of my home many would fall to your power." She then threw her scythe which mowed down many Grimm, then came back to her hand like a boomerang. "Even the Masters I served, their magical power pales in comparison to your own."

Ozpin looked at Qrow who shrugged. Not like the Huntsmen knew much of what Ana spoke about unless it was her sisters. As they fought though, Ana narrowed her eyes before widening them. She then moved like a blur and pushed both Ozpin and Qrow off their feet.

"Hey!" Qrow shouted. "What're you-"

Suddenly, moving just as fast a figure came crashing to the spot they had just been on earlier. Clouds of dirt came obscuring their view. Ana didn't let that stop her though, as quickly she released her chains from under her sleeves to attack.

_Cling. Ding. Cling._

Only for two blades to send them back onto the dirt where a smiling man came out. Tattoos all over, revealed chest and muscles, a red headband of sorts with barely any armor.

"Angra Mainyu." Ana growled at the enemy she sensed moments ago, with the Avenger-Class Servant himself laughing.

"Yo, hey pipsqueak." He chuckled as he walked out of the cloud of dirt, putting both hands on his hips while giving Ozpin, Qrow, and Ana a predatory stare. "Man it's been a while. Glad the plan has made it this far, you know."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. Sensing mana from this man, yet also sensing the hidden killer intent coming from him. He played the casual role, revealing many openings, yet showed no nervousness or fear despite being in the heart of enemy territory full of many Huntsman and Huntsmen-in-Training.

"Get him." A fact many students failed to see. A group of third and second years attacked, weapons out and auras shining. Ready to attack when they are recognized as an enemy. Prepared to cripple him.

"No." Ana shouted, her hand outstretched as if trying to stop those students.

"Hehe." It was too late. Before Qrow, Ana, and barley Ozpin could see it, those kids in the air came down to the ground.

_Splat._

In pieces. Where seemingly without moving, they then split apart and blood came gushing out. The former students remains now surrounding the man Ana called Angra in a pile of gore. Nearby students who saw turned green with a few throwing up.

Qrow glared angrily.

Ana snarled and gritted her teeth.

As for Ozpin…

"Yikes." He was very, _very_ enraged. Releasing a wave of purple energy which Angra narrowly avoided. But even then he still smiled as he landed, looking at Ozpin. He then spoke something that made both him and Qrow freeze in their places. "Man, so angry for just a few kids. Yep. Salem was right about you after all."

Salem.

An old lover.

A false Goddess.

A human and Grimm hybrid.

Ozpin's greatest enemy.

Remnant's most dangerous foe of all.

He...he knew her.

"You...you work for her." Ozpin deeply looked at him with dangerous eyes, with Qrow getting ready to jump in. Ana stared at the two, confused. Salem? She didn't know who that was, but if these two were reacting with such caution, then she must be dangerous if both a powerful Huntsmen and powerful magus of sorts were reacting like that.

"Course I do." Angra grinned. "And right now, this city will soon fall with everything preciouses to you about to be broken."

* * *

"_From those who wish to end the threat."_

Sigurd cut down Grimm after monster. Taking as many as he could at frightening speed. Yet there were just so many, more than he could handle. An Automaton then grabbed his legs, stopping him from moving. Sigurd readied to cut it down and gain distance when suddenly he felt something hit his shoulder.

"Gah!" Where a spear then came out of it, where standing on a building the smiling Alter shot another bullet.

* * *

"_And those trying to help the people."_

Emiya and Blackbeard kept on firing, with even a few Huntsmen and Atlas soldiers getting on board somehow. One of them being Winter Schnee which actually helped increase the ships power just a bit. Apparently she had a rather decent reputation.

"When this is over, I want to know _how _you managed to get a ship into the city?" One that made her refuse how they brought a literal ship here.

"Yeah Emiya!" Blackbeard threw Emiya under the boat while giving a drooling grin at Winter. "You better explain how you ex-ero protagonist."

Emiya was going to shoot an arrow at that fool later.

Unfortunately, banters would have to wait. As suddenly the ship began shifting where suddenly the unexpected came.

"Specialist Schnee!" One of the Atlas troops shouted. "We're being boarded by-by-skeleton pirates." True to his word, pirates of the undead came with no flesh or in other cases decayed flesh. An explosion came and somehow _another _pirate ship came with their own crew, yet unlike Blackbeard's ship was _moving_!

"You have got to be kidding me." Emiya says as he then tries sniping.

_Crack_.

"Oh boy." Blackbeard then grabbed the nearby wheel. "It's her!"

"It's what?" Winter yelled.

"The Kraken!" Not the actual kraken, but something close enough. Because suddenly from the floorboards massive tentacles came out, and not the erotic ones as Emiya used to play in his old life in ero-games.

"Ahh!" Because when it grabbed two men and women, instead of clothes falling off, it was limbs and flesh.

"This...isn't good." The red Archer says as another ship then came out with cannons ready.

* * *

"_Not even your students will be able to handle the awesome might of being known as Servants."_

Weiss and Blake aided Team CFVY, Team SNNN, a few other students from the four kingdoms, and Sanzang and Nezha. All of them destroying the Grimm and these strange new machines which Atlas has never shown before.

"Watch out!" Velvet told both Blake and Weiss as she grabbed them while all three avoided a blow. Velvet then helping them by attacking the machine itself. Getting aid from her team and the actual machines from Atlas.

"This is getting crazy!" Sun jumped to avoid another death laser.

"You're telling me." Neptune agreed as he kept firing his weapon. "But hey, at least your two girlfriends are doing a good job at getting rid of the trash."

"Neptune!" While Sun was embarrassed by that comment, his two 'girlfriends' for the matter weren't. Though probably because they had other things to worry about. Like say more of hose cubic machines trying to blast them away.

"How are these things here?" Sanzang punched one of the Atlas Institutes little toys away before it shot it's laser.

"No idea." Nezha used her spear to, well, spear them. "But they're no match for all of us."

"Then how about me." The two Servants' faces contorted as they knew that voice. They moved quickly with both their weapons suddenly blocking a thrown deadly red spear that pushed them back.

"Woah!" Neptune shouted as he then looked at their enemy. "Who is that guy, White Fang?"

"White Fang." The man with a spiked tail laughed as the spear he threw then came back to his own hand like magic. "Na! I'm worse than that bro." He then looked at Sanzang and Nezha, grinning. "Fellow Servants eh. Finally a challenge than those brats from earlier. They had interesting moves, but little skill and no power to me."

Everyone knew what he meant, as blood was dripping from his spear.

"You!" Sanzang then pointed her weapon at him. "Why are you helping with this chaos? What is your goal?"

"Answer before we smite you." Nezha was the same.

"Goal." The man known as Cu Alter grinned, as a deadly aura came around him. "I just wanna have a good fight. And killing you lot will make those who survive all the more stronger." He then twirled his spear and took a stance. "So come on! Give me a good fight!"

Both Sanzang and Nezha looked back at both Sun and the other students.

They looked ready to fight this man, but they stood no chance. Even if he wasn't at full power as a normal Servant, he wielded decades upon decades of skill. They wouldn't even stand a chance.

"Looks like the Buddha has to teach you some lessons." Sanzang grinned.

"Time for you to take a nap." Nezha declared.

"Then bring it." Cu Alter grinned as his own little army of Grimm then came. The forces of his and the Academies then clashing.

* * *

_"One by one they'll fall. To us or our own forces."_

Astolfo tried his best to kill any Grimm or Eli-Chan robot, but there was just so many. Even as fast as his mount was, there was no denying the two factors was that like him, his mount was weakened, and even his Hippogriff couldn't enter that special dimension forever. Not like Astolfo had unlimited mana.

"Hey, to close!" The Paladin shouted as he stabbed another bot in the face, while also hoping the real Eli-Chan won't hate him for it.

"Craa!" Unfortunately for him a Nevermore used this chance to shoot many feathers which Astolfo's Hippogriff barley dodged though getting a few cuts.

"You okay?" Astolfo patted his beloved steed, who gave a small nod. Ignoring the wounds on it.

_Shlk!_

To bad for them that all their effort amounted to nothing, as it was then a Griffon came and ensured it's beak went right into the poor Hippogriff's hide. "No!"

His long time mount gave a final squawk before dissipating into a golden light. Leaving Astolfo both along and with dozens upon dozens of Grimm and machines, who all chased after him as he fell down the sky below.

* * *

_"At the end, you'll all quake in fear to our power. Trembling as you look for whatever it is you desire."_

"Ruby! Ruby!" Yang shouted in worry, running across Vale with Team JNPR in tow. Though compared to Jaune, Ren, and Nora, Pyrrha was still out of it as she held her lance. While she felt bad, Yang couldn't worry about her now. As she needed to find Ruby in this mess of Grimm and other strange and absurd monsters coming out of the streets, forests, and skies. "Damn it, where is she? Ruby!"

"What exactly should we be doing?' Nora looked to Jaune as they followed Yang, but also looking at the mass chaos occurring all around them.

"I don't know." Jaune admits, but not letting fear get to him. "But right now, we need to help Yang find Ruby, while also taking out whatever is in our way."

"But will it be enough?" Ren asked. "If anything, shouldn't we help those who we can. I mean no disrespect, but Ruby can handle herself."

"Maybe." Jaune says, but looks tense. "But I can't help but feel...something bad is coming." He only wished he knew what it was. That he'd find that answer along with Ruby, as all five continued running in the city now becoming nothing but ruin.

* * *

"_And nothing will change what's going to happen. Even those destined for greatness."_

Ruby huffed as she kept on moving, cutting down any Grimm that stood in her way. Though she was getting confused when she saw magical wands, books, and snowmen coming out. '_But I have to keep going.' _Something big was happening in this city, and whatever she was she couldn't let it happen. After the finale, all this happened and she refused to stand idly by as trouble brewed. Thus why she left the coliseum to help out.

"Hey Red." She then heard a voice. The voice of someone that should be dead. "Nice to see you." Looking up, Ruby's eyes widened. For there she saw three people. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

"You…" Her mind went back to the finale, before all this happened. "But...how? I, we, you were…"

"Stabbed in the chest." Mercury chuckled Recalling how on live air the great Pyrrha 'killed' him to death with her own weapon in front of thousands to millions as he bled out. "Yeah that hurt like a bitch."

"Too bad it wasn't permanent." Emerald rolled her eyes with Mercury just smirking.

"I suppose our fellow Caster was good with his healing and strengthening after all." Cinder ignored the two while taking out two blades. "For now, we have a mission. And taking out one of the last of her kind will be a good bonus."

Bonus? Last? As Ruby starred in confusion, she then saw a big flash of light happening behind some buildings, hearing a massive roar. Her weapon was out and drawn. "What was that?" She demanded.

"Oh." Cinder smiled. "Seems that degenerate is using that massive spell of his. That _should _certainly take down this city in a flash."

"Yeah, and us if we don't leave in time." Mercury reminded her with Emerald shivering.

"Don't worry, we have time." Cinder told them while then looking at Ruby. "For now though, before I get what's mine and kill that fool Ozpin, let's deal with little red." The two nodded and held their weapons, ready for a fight. Ruby didn't know what was going on, but she knew that these three were part of the reason things were going so bad for Vale Which is why she'll stop them here and now.

"Bring it!" She roared as she went to attack them with Crescent Rose.

* * *

"So yeah." Angra Mainyu kept on talking. "You can gather all your little students, even the silver eyes. Even get help from the Servants you have going here. But at the end of the day, none of that will matter."

"Uh." A moan came as Angra then looked down with a devilish smirk.

"Because those on Salem's side are about to win totally." He told the three people he was sitting on, with those who could afford to watch horrified. Horrified as Angra is sitting on their Headmaster Ozpin, famed Huntsman Qrow, and the small child Ana. The three having struck when he was busy monologuing, yet easily dodged their moves as if it were nothing while even yawning. Even worse, while all three were injured and had cuts on them, this dangerous man had no wounds on him.

"H-How?" Qrow utters as he wheezes. This guy, he beat them all like it was nothing. It reminded him of the time he first trained Ruby, and easily won. Now the positions were reversed, with a guy working with Remnant's evil witch instead.

"Im...possible." This man's moves, they were amateurish. All power but no skill, with no knowledge of the battlefield let aside strategy. Ozpin had those in spades and his magic again. Yet he to fell down like it was nothing. Not even Salem could have done this to him.

"..." Ana said nothing, but in her mind it was racing._ 'This shouldn't be possible. I get Angra beating these two, as they're _humans_, but me! He's suppose to be the weakest Servant in existence. Yet somehow he defeated us all without even trying.' _While Ana could admit that maybe her shock was due to hurt pride, it's also true that Angra shouldn't have won that battle. Yes Ozpin and Qrow were human, but the former had powerful magic that would easily bypass Angra's pitiful magic resistance stat and Qrow had great skill. Even if they shouldn't have won, they could have stalled long enough for her to defeat Angra. But instead he crushed those two at speeds she's never seen before then moved on into defeating her.

Did something happen to him here?

It was then a roar could be heard, and it wasn't a Grimm.

"What is that!?" A student shouted in shock as bursting from the forest was no Grimm, but something else.

Coming out was a tall creature with a skull-like appearance. It had two massive horns, and tiny blue eyes in the pitch dark sockets. It had red skin with muscles and a tail, with wings coming out of it. It's hands ending in claws. If anything, it looked worse than a Grimm. After all, it's existence was above them. Ana should know, because she recognized it.

"A...Archdemon." She then glared at Angra, accusation in her eyes. Anger in them as the beast then began attacking the students."You...you brought these monsters here?"

"Oh right, that." Angra tapped his chin with one of his reverse blades. "Yeah...I didn't bring them here, it was that thing." Thing? Both Ozpin and and Qrow had no idea what this guy was talking about, only concerned by the new appearance of this creature. Unsure of it's origin. Ana however, had a few guesses, but still needed an explanation.

"What do you mean by thing?" Ana demanded.

"Oh, well, lets just say it wasn't just us Servants that came. Boy is Salem gonna be mad that she has competition, especially if it works against her." Now both Ozpin and Qrow were curios'. Competition, against Salem of all people. What could even challenge her? "Yep. Still can't believe a Pillar came here." While the two of Remnant still had no clue what it was Angra was saying, but Ana did. In fact, it was the first time Qrow saw _fear _on her face.

"You-you don't mean-!"

"Uh-hu." This time, Angra had a serious look as he sighed. "Seems one of the remnants found us."

* * *

**And done for real. So yeah...not much of a city will be left after this.**

**And now some questions of yours may have just been answered. Like the TRUE reason why the Servants are weakened. Yep, it isn't just because nobody knows them and they're but a splintered versions of themselves back at Chaldea, nor because they were a dimension away. Those were factors, but ultimately, it was because the Will of Remnant itself doesn't want them here, and doing what it could to rid them. But failing as naturally the Servants got resourceful and subconsciously absorbed mana from the surroundings.**

**Like heck they were getting mana from the Fujimaru siblings, they're a freaking dimension away! They just assumed that since they had no other answer.**

**And next chapter, the mastermind (not Cinder) of this plot, making things even worse than canon, will confront our (sorta) heroes, the Argonauts. Explaining how he got here-bet you know how though. Next time, we're focusing on Jason and his lot. Man this was a long one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one should be shorter. Check out the Tv Tropes page, and have fun while staying safe outdoors.**

**Oh, and don't worry. The consequences of what's happening on the FGO Earth will be revealed later on. Until Next Time.**

* * *

The colosseum of Amity was empty. Made sense, since Grimm attacked it, with a few still lurking around. Thankfully two Huntsmen had aided in clearing out the place and had left to aid the city of Vale. Leaving the place empty of anything.

_Boom!_

Except for a group of individuals that never cared for the rules before anyway. The entire arena below exploding in a flash of light with metal flying everywhere with Dust showering the stands. If people had been here, they'd be killed immediately from the backlash. The entire colosseum shaking from the explosion, with various mechanisms within being damaged to outright destroyed. The Amity Arena did have quite a bit of Dust below after all.

Thankfully, it still floated and trouble was no longer afoot.

"Finally, where out." Until now anyway.

Crawling out of the massive hole is none other than the Argonauts. Who have decided to finally get the heck out of the arena's undergrounds, but were at least kind enough to wait until they felt the humans above had evacuated. The fact there was none anywhere was just a bonus. At long last Jason and his allies could move their limbs.

"Finally!" Caenis shouted as she moved about in the ruined arena. "I feel like a man again!"

"Shame there wasn't a few human around." Castor checked to make sure. "Would have been nice to see some of them screaming to the end." He said with a scary smile.

"Oh brother." Pollux gives him a deadpanned look.

Hercules grunted, glad he was of use of protecting his allies. Even though he nearly died and and felt numerous elements make his body shiver, freeze, burn, and even made his skin turn green. Anymore of that and he'd have wasted another life.

"Finally, I can stand on two legs." After years of standing on two, while four was nostalgic, it was uncomfortable for to long. So Atalanta enjoyed being back on her regular position.

"Now I can float again." Medea (Lily) floated off the ground.

"Wait, what!" Jason looked at her. "You mean you could have floated the entire time?"

"Yes." The small Caster said innocently.

"Then why didn't you just pick those of us you can lift away to a safer area?"

"...Tehe." Medea (Lily) stuck out her tongue and tilted her head.

Jason immediately smacked her in the head.

"Anyway," Jason moved on while Atalanta consoled Medea (Lily). "We need to get out of here and find out what's going on. Because all those screams and thumping noises definitely wasn't a good sign."

"Not to mention the roars of Grimm." Asclepius reminded Jason as he stretched. "If anything, whatever is happening isn't singular to here, but all over. Listen." Listen they did, as once the team went silent, they could hear it. The caws, screeches, and roars. The screams of countless from below. It made them all tense on just what is happening to this city. Nothing good from the looks of it.

"Guess we have work to do." Jason sighed as he began moving to the exits with the Argonaut's following. "May as well see what legend we can make while saving Vale."

**"But why visit them, when _we _can talk right now." **At that moment all of the Argonauts froze, as a looming shadow enveloped them. Each and every single one of them turned around, where they then saw a foe that should not be here. A pillar of flesh towering above them all, with countless red cross-shaped eyes looking at them. It's 'skin' being bright pink and shiny, yet they knew it's bright color only hid the darkness in whatever it called a heart.

"...How?" Jason began, as he thought for certain these were all dead. He heard Medea (Lily) gasp, but not in fear, but in recognition.

The pillar of flesh chuckled despite having no mouth, and it came just a little closer to them as everybody then took out their weapons. **"Demon God Pillar ****Haagenti at your service." **It's pupils shrunk as it's magical power grew. **"Come. Let us talk oh Argonauts. Before I kill you all."**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

* * *

_It had been before the end of his Master Solomon, of Goetia._

_A calling game to him, one that used a ritual to summon him, using the fragments of his own kindred. One of the 72 Demon God Pillars, Haagenti. Capable of turning water into wealth and wealth into water._

_He answered the call of a young girl, wondering what curses she had for mankind._

"_I want to turn you into a pancake."_

_Instead, it was a request of absurdity, one he refused to do. So he fought them, only to lose._

_It was at that point he felt it, the damnable girls' spells breaking him apart. His magic being taken away, his physical form deconstructed, then filtered and churned into her 'Infinity Pankake'. At that point, the Demon God Pillar died and a new one was born...at least it should have been._

'_**N-No! I r-re-refuse t-t-to-ooo d-die!' **_

_With great will power, the first Haagenti was able to keep his consciousness alive. Of course the second him was still born and in Solomon's Temple, while he, the original, was trapped in that Infinity Pancake. Where everyday it was a challenge to keep his mind alive as he was trapped in the pancake._

_Amazingly, Haagenti was able to keep himself conscious throughout the entire time for all those months. Yet at the same time everyday he could feel himself slowly losing himself. Unable to keep this up forever, and would soon become dead. Oddly, it was this entrapped state that made him realize he didn't wish to die, gaining his own self-awareness._

_And yet, the truth was his mind was slowly dissipating. Months passed by and it was obvious that soon, the Demon God Pillar would be no more. Making Haagenti realize that soon, despite gaining self-awareness and a desire to live, beyond that of Solomons control...this is how he would die._

_At least until he felt _that.

"_**T-This is-sss."**_

_Even when trapped, Haagenti was by virtue still contracted to the girl, the Servant, Medea (Lily). So when he felt her vanish, for that one moment the contract where he was to be an ingredient ended. But it was so sudden, so soon. Because of that Haagenti didn't know what to do, when suddenly the contract came back into effect._

_But it was enough for him to realize, that not only something was up, but also that an opportunity came._

_Using every loophole he can think of and what power remained with him, Haagenti was able to see through the eyes of Medea (Lily). Where in his confusion, he realized he could see through two sets of eyes. The one in Chaldea...and another in another world. Over time, the Demon God Pillar began figuring out what was going on, and realized he could potentially use this to his advantage._

_So despite the dangers, he waited. Waited for the possible chance to free himself from this fluffy prison and gain revenge. Where he waited for over an entire two years, which also got confusing as the Medea (Lily) in the other world was there for months while the original aided Chaldea with his remnant kin and then the Lostbelts._

_His mind had whittled down further, will power slowly dwindled. For a moment, he thought maybe his chance was gone._

_Then once more, he felt it. Something happening that he sensed and was using an absurd amount of mana. Not just from Chadea either, but from the world itself, Gaia. This time, without hesitation, Haagenti used all the power remaining in him to forcibly escape his prison while simultaneously entering the stream of mana that was actually heading to the planet Remnant itself._

_Where Haagentis would soon realize that all these gathered up monsters Chaldea has faced were on their way to kill the Servants upon Remnant, due to a deal made with the will of Remnant itself. While also during the transaction, he decided to...procure many bodies of past enemies Chaldea had, and use their material to re-create his own wonderful body. Where at last he entered the new realm that was this world._

_Ultimately where he then decided to finally do what it is he wanted most._

* * *

"**To get revenge on you, Medea (Lily)." **Haagenti declared. His body standing straight, power beaming out of him, all eyes glowing. To the average person, they would cry, scream, wet their pants, or even all the above. Unable to comprehend the absolute _being _Haagenti is. As he is far worse than _any _Grimm or threat upon Remnant.

As such, everyone should fear him.

"Uh. Are you finally done." Which was why it was surprising when he then saw all the Argonauts including his target of revenge...looking bored!?

"Wait, he's done?" Castor sat up, having been lying on his sisters lap the entire time. "About time."

"Good." Caenis stood up, having been doing some push-ups. "That stupid story was such a waste of time."

"Not to mention full of plot holes." Asclepius gazed at the Demon God Pillar. "I mean, how did you escape? How were you even connected to Medea (Lily)? Where did Chaldea's past enemies come from? How did you even know about Gaia sending forces, and so on?"

"Sounds like one of those things that people will never know." Atalanta suggested, as she's read books that had questions that were never answered. In other words, a bad plot.

"I'm more surprised we just listened instead of attacking." Jason himself then realized and pointed out. "I mean, talking isn't a free action when the game is serious. Especially with...with...what's your name again?"

If Haagenti had a face, it would be frowning in anger.

"**You **_**do **_**realize the threat I represent?" **Haagenti says in subtle anger. **"That I and the remnants that remain of your foes are more than enough to destroy this entire planet!"**

"But you can't, can you." Jason says in a dull tone while using a finger to pick at something in his ear, then flicking it away. "I mean, I get the feeling that while you definitely can destroy this planet, you can't actually do it. After all, you're not the one pulling all their strings, are you."

Haagenti narrowed his numerous eyes, and then Medea (Lily) spoke up.

"While I'm still studying a bit of the magic you have, I can also see this 'control' you supposedly have over the remnants." Medea (Lily) stood up and looked at the Demon God Pillar, not appearing scared in the slightest. "If anything, as my husband says, you and the others have the _power _to destroy this world, but can't utilize it. After all, it seems to me these remnants of our enemies only have one purpose."

Destroying Servants.

If what Haagenti said in his monologue was true, then some kind of mass contract between Gaia and apparently the will of this world was made. With the primary deal being that all of Chaldea's enemies weren't here to destroy Remnant, but to destroy the Servants themselves. Everything else, just something in the way.

"In fact," Medea (Lily) continued. "Even _you _are under this contract. Seeing as your body is technically composed of beings who were originally under it. You were just lucky enough that I was a Servant, otherwise you're unable to harm others entirely. Since while I have no idea what this deal between Gaia and Remnant is, it's likely Remnant doesn't want it's world gone."

"In other words, you're pretty much limited in some ways." Pollux got up as she stood next to her brother. Both having their weapons out, with the other Argonauts doing the same. "And while thanks to your position as a Demon God Pillar, you were able to manipulate the enemy to do more than just attack Servants, seeing as they're attacking regular people, you _can't _make them attack the entire world."

"**..." **While Haagenti said nothing, his silence was all that was needed. Because what these inferior Servants said was true. Ultimately all the remnants from the Singularities and Lostebelts were sent to Remnant to _kill _the Servants, nothing more. And because he used the materials of contracted hosts for his own body, he too was under the same contract.

Of course don't be mistaken, he _can _kill humans. Wreck buildings, annihilate their works. Why, he can even spread that influence to all the remnants so they to can kill without problem. Sadly, as that loathsome girl said, that was all they were able to do. Kill many of the organisms of this world they can, but outright extinction, not even. The contract forbidden them from doing that. In a sense, this world's will to keep it's human lifeforms to still be living.

However…

"**It matters not." **A mist began glowing from under the Demon God Pillar. The Argonauts now in battle formation. **"Even if I am limited, even if I am restrained, even if I am incapable, you are Servants. You are a threat to this world. You are my target of rage. Both the contract and my desires overlap and work well together. Meaning I can destroy as I see fit."**

The eyes of the Demon God Pillar glew blood red. The tower of flesh moving with his massive shadow produced by the broken moon looming down upon them. His mana rising to a level that at the Argonauts level, could not match. However, none of them showed feared despite all the advantages this Demon God Pillar has over them. Simply seeing it as another challenge that was their life.

"**Once I have destroyed you, my hated foes, I will then find a way to rid myself of this contract and return to earth." **Haagenti declared as his eyes stared at each and every one of the Argonauts. **"Where then, I will choose to create my own path, and not just one where I follow the will of Solomon."**

"What a shame." Jason then said.

"**What?"**

"I said it's a shame." Jason repeated. "You gained full on sentience after what Medea (Lily) did to you, but in the end you still chose the path of destruction. What a waste." The Demon God Pillars eyes glared at Jason. "Oh well, I guess this is what's expected from some two-bit villain. But moving on, Argonauts!" His team then stood attentive and ready to go. Their powers and weapons were raised. "Let's go!"

"Yes Jason!" The Argonauts all said with grins as all eight of them then rushed at what is officially the last of the Demon God Pillars. They were weakened, nowhere near at full power, and facing a monster with his full strength. But that didn't deter them at all.

Even before they were Servants, they faced incredible odds as humans. Monsters of all sorts, human foes who had the greater advantage. Not to mention the times when the Gods decided to send special challenges. In other words, this was just another boss they had to defeat.

Without hesitation, the eight members attacked with Haagenti doing the same.

If it weren't for all the chaos below, people would have seen a bright light coming from the floating coliseum.

* * *

But then again, nobody would have cared. Why?

"This is definitely worse than some Singularities!" Because the city was too busy trying to survive this damn fight to the death. Especially for those that these monsters were keen on chasing after.

"Watch out Serenity!" Cursed Arm shouted as he dodged another attack. His fellow Hassan turned quickly and ducking from a swipe of those doll-like automatons.

"These things are everywhere?" Serenity shouted as she moved and waved by many of the doll automatons before throwing her dirks at them, with Cursed Arm doing the same. The two aiming at critical juncture points like their limbs, making their movements more limited.

However, for every automaton they faced, another popped up. Didn't help that the Grimm were also coming. Even with Atlas droids and soldiers, students from the four academies, and even trained Huntsmen were helping, it did little to stop what was mass destruction all around.

'_The Grimm I get, but how are these things even here?' _Cursed Arm yelled internally. His mind racing at how so many of Chaldea's past enemies were even here, and from the looks of it, heavily aimed at killing them. Since while many foes like the Demonic Beasts, Demi-Humans, and so on were indeed attacking humans and faunus, most of their attention was on the two Hassans. Like they had a giant flag on them that said, kill me.

"Cursed Arm!" Serenity then got his attention as she grabbed a Shadow Servants head, and made their head explode. "We need to go! Too many are after us." She was right. While many of Vale's forces and allies were dealing with a lot of these monsters, the fact was most weren't even capable of killing them.

He couldn't blame them.

The Grimm, they weren't weak by any means. Why, they were indeed strong, and fearlessly capable, especially the intelligent ones. He could imagine even the Magus from earth dying to these soulless abominations. Heck, earth would have a nightmare if these monsters made it to their world and began attacking.

However, the foes Chaldea have faced were much more dangerous.

It wasn't that they were particularly stronger than the Grimm, or smarter. More along the lines that this world has never met such a variety of foes before, as they have been used to facing Grimm. So now that they were meeting threats that weren't Grimm, all they're knowledge and experience was going down the drain as they faced enemies they would never have thought to face. As such, they knew no weak points, no clue in weaknesses, and most of their kills were merely just lucky shots.

"I suppose we can help a bit by drawing their attention away." Cursed Arm agreed with leaving, with Serenity then landing near him. The two prepared to jump when suddenly they then heard a shout.

"Bal...mung!" Then with a wave of beautiful blue light, numerous Grimm and other monsters were wiped out. Carefully aimed at killing the largest group of the enemy while only at best, the force sending the human and faunus combatants away but with no real injury.

"I see." Cursed Arm chuckled as numerous figures then fell down. "Looks like me summoning more allies was a good thing." Even if it was by total accident.

For from wherever they came from, it soon revealed none other than Arturia (Lily) and Jeane Santa Alter (Lily). Alongside both Siegfried and Sieg themselves. The former of the two men looked a bit tired out after using his Noble Phantasm, but otherwise alright.

"Hi guys!" Saber (Lily) called out to the two Hassans. "We heard all the commotion, and decided to help out."

"Gotta admit thought," Sieg says as he then slams his small sword full of energy into the nearest King Taijitu. Bisecting and then skillfully shooting out a bolt of electric energy at a Chimera frying it's face. "Even I never expected these guys to come."

"Indeed." Siegfried then slashed down an Ursa, saving a soldier who thanked him then resumed firing. "This situation is far too abnormal. Even by usual standards." All their old foes, working together? That wasn't right. Not to mention many seemed to be focused on them. "Do you Hassans have any idea why these foes of the past are here?"

"No." Cursed Arm responded by cutting down another Grimm. Then he himself was saved by some student who shot another that had been near him. "They just appeared along with the Grimm, meaning something is afoot here. Something more than just the evils in this world."

"And while we know of certain evils of this world," Serenity's mind went to Cinder. "Ultimately they are too weak nor should even be capable of doing and summoning all of this." A giant Nobu cried in pain as Bullheads shot at its overly large eyes.

Yeah. No way Cinder could have called upon these guys.

"Then maybe we should talk about this later." Jeanne (Lily) yelled out as she then shot balls of green and red energy that blew up some of the Atlas Institutes machines. "Fight now, and save the people." Her flag then came and she stabbed it through the chest of an Ursa Grimm.

Then in an expert movement, utilizing the knowledge and kill she has of her future selves and possibilities, leapt into the air. Where there she then used her powers to slam down onto any foe she met. Kicking away at Beowolves, then stabbing through the head of a Nobu silver giant. Without fear, she then gripped the flag that was stuck on the Nobu, and used it to throw herself into the air, then calling on her spear which went through the Nobu's head and killing it.

As she grabbed her weaponized flag, she spun it and blocked the attacks of a Eli-Chan Mass produced Machine, and slashed it in half. As it exploded Jeanna (Lily) then landed with her feet planted on a wrecked building that had been tumbled down by a Spriggan. A wyvern met her gaze and opened its mouth and roared. It aimed right at her with its maw open wide to consume her.

"Jeanne (Lily)!" Saber (Lily) cried out in worry. But her worry was not needed, as Jeanne (Lily) simply got into a stance like a spearmen, and then like a certain blue Lancer who was rumored to have died numerous times in one timeline, threw it like his red spear. The weapon went through the Wyverns mouth and then back out of his throat, killing it as it dissipated in gold light.

Naturally those who weren't busy fighting were amazed that a small girl was capable of this much, with the Servants themselves also being impressed. This wasn't even where Jeanne (Lily) stopped of course, as she then stabbed her flag onto the wrecked building with the flag seen by all.

"Oh people of this land...here me now!" Jeanne (Lily) yells out loud. Being heard by all who could afford to listen. Many seeing this young girl bravely speaking despite the chaos happening now. Instantly entranced, with even the Servants watching. A few feeling her position reminding them of Jeanne herself.

Where then, the younger spoke to all. As if her words were felt throughout the battlefield that was Vale.

"Here I stand, in another place. One beyond our own home...but even if tis another nation, another home to those unlike us, I shall still raise my flag. For the salvation for those who face not the threat of incineration, but of massacre brought by the blood of the evils from elsewhere." As if like magic, many began focusing on her, even if they should be fighting. All looking at this young girl, where unaware to many, one small boy had a recorder and was aiming it at Jeanne (Lily).

* * *

"_Hear me, both Heroic Servants of Chaldea and Huntsmen, heroes of two separate worlds. While we may be foreign to one another, warriors who persist in different ways, we not be rivals! _

Sigurd was losing momentum.

Dealing with the hoards of Grim and a few of Chaldea's past foes was one thing, but EMIYA Alter in the mix was another.

As he kept slashing down foes, he had to work through at least one spear and two swords popping out of him. Were it anybody lesser, they would be screaming and dying from the pain while not moving. He however kept on moving, taking down as many monsters as he could. Keeping an eye out on EMIYA Alter who was hiding now while making the occasional shot that threw off his balance.

His suit was all but ruined.

It was then a Sphinx from his world came, with a taunting roar as it raised it's right paw and ready to crush him.

"Oh no you don't." When suddenly a shot was heard and the Sphinx roared in pain. It's face then contorting as it looked like it was being sucked up like a tiny black hole.

"Gravity Dust." Sigurd then said as he turned, where he saw none other than General Ironwood with a revealed robotic half and...Cursed Arm's limb? "General." Sigurd then said with a half-smile while stabbing the nearest Grimm through the eye. "I see you noticed all the commotion."

"And the bravery you've shown." Ironwood also gave a small smirk. All while nonchalantly shooting a higher grade of Gravity Dust at the Sphinx again in the face, making the effects from earlier more prominent as it's head then imploded. "The situation?"

"Numerous Grimm and these creatures, along with an enemy combatant hiding." Sigurd answered as he used a Primordial Rune to heal himself, to Ironwood's surprise. "Threat level, very high."

"I suppose you're leaving out the literal weapons coming out of your skin." Ironwood half asked and then grabbed the weapons...and _ripped _them off without even a hint of a scream. Then just healing them like that. "...Right. Anyway," Ironwood then re-loaded his weapon. "Ready to continue fighting." It wasn't a question.

"Of course." The two then acted as Grimm and beast came upon them all.

* * *

_This battle may be rough and full of loss, as enemies of unknown come for both sides. But we may, no, should, not fight separately, but instead join hands together at foes stronger than we!_

In the dirt ground, Astolfo slowly got up. Though instead of the usual smile he had on his face, instead it was replaced with a small frown and sweat. Having fallen who knows how many hundreds of meters, then hitting the ground painfully. Thankfully he grabbed a Nevermore to break his fall at the last moment, but even then he was tired out.

"Enemy located." And out of luck apparently, as from the sky more of Eli-Chan's robo copies came out with weapons aimed at little old him.

"Aw man." Astolfo sighed as he just lied down. Too tired to even move. "Guess this is where it ends." And a lame end to. At least he'd thought he'd go out looking a little better than this.

"No cute trap is dying on my watch!" Then from nowhere a cannon ball actually hit the Eli-Chan bot. Sitting up, Astolfo then saw the flabbergasting sight of a pirate ship breaking the laws of physics and moving in the pavement.

"I'm sorry, did he say trap?" Onboard being none other than not just fellow Servants EMIYA Archer and Blackbeard, but also Winter Schnee, Atlas soldiers, and even some students from the Vytal Festival.

"Huh." Astolfo smiled as he then slowly got up. "Maybe it'd be nice to work together than alone."

* * *

"_While this home is not our own, the Servants of Chaldea will lend their aid to you oh valiant warriors. So do not give in at what may feel like the end, but continue striving toward the light! Make all who serve the darkness beware of such things._

Angra was having a pretty cool time.

He was causing all sorts of unwanted death and destruction. Killed a whole bunch of people, both man and child. Heck, even beat up some of the toughest people on this planet, including a fellow Servant. I mean, sure that Demon God Pillar and Chaldeas past entourage were somehow here, but whatever. A little planning and they can wipe them out.

Maybe.

'_Shame I'll have to go away after all this. But eh, this was pretty cool.' _Heck, he had his share of the fun. He was also feeling pretty warm and...wait, warm?

It was then a burst of fire came onto him.

"Hra!" Ozpin shouted as Angra yelped and was sent flying in the air.

"About time." With restrained fury, Ana then sent a barrage of chains at him with bullets coming from Harbinger.

"Tch." Angra moved quickly away from the attacks. He forgot that even if he was stronger now, it didn't mean his skill increased at all. Which also included his resistance to magic. Quickly patting his clothing which was kinda on fire. That would be his mistake though, believing himself fine as suddenly more chains appeared.

'_Eh, big whoop.' _Angra thought as he brought out his two famed reverse blades. He then went to hit them and divert them away. "Eh?" Instead, his blades went right through them, then suddenly chained him up. Like they were both intangible yet solid at the same time, which made no logical se- "Damn. Magic."

"Indeed." Ozpin said as his magical chains held tight onto Salem's ally. From there Ana then shot upward like a rocket with her own weapon out, Harpe. With a click of his tongue Angra tried moving but couldn't, his own poor magic resistance working against him.

"Die." Was then all Ana said as her weapon then through Angras chest like it was paper, with black muddy blood spilling out making a hiss as it hit the ground. Then soon afterward, he hit the ground next with a splat.

"You good Oz?" Qrow asked as he pointed his weapon at the deranged maniac. Unsure if he was truly dead, as Ana looked serious still.

"I am now." Ozpin replied as his aura glowed alongside his magic. "I have to admit though, I certainly feel rusty." It has been centuries since he last used his magic after all. So his control wasn't as good as it used to be. "But it won't matter, since we still have a fight to win."

As if responding to his words, Angra then got up with a grin despite leaking whatever it was he called blood. His tattoos glowing and his eyes widening with his expression turning feral.

"Yeah...a fight you'll lose." He declared. "So just give up and weep losers." All the three did was give him a glare, as giving up was _not _on their list. Without any words, all the combatants ran to each other to see who'd win this fight.

* * *

"While this world may soon encounter greater threats, and times that may feel dark and despair, know that our fates are not sealed. Destiny may be overturned. So let the battle begin...Master!" And just like that, contrary to the first voice that spoke of divided kingdoms with everyone falling to panic. Here, even if only for a second, to those that heard it all, everyone felt united.

With belief that maybe...just maybe...things were not so bad after all.

"He. Like her older 'sister'." Cursed Arm chuckled as Jeanne (Lily) practically gave a perfect rousing speech of morale to everybody. The people who were fighting fought even harder.

"So beautiful." Saber (Lily) loved the speech as she then used her own weakened Noble Phantasm to kill a Gazer. It's eye blown open.

"Definitely like her sister." Sieg nodded with a grin. He then however frowned. "Though...why do I feel like this was all said before?"

"Yes...I wonder why…" Siegfried tried not to think back during the Temple of Solomon event. Where _she _gave a slightly different but mostly the same speech as Jeanne (Lily).Good thing technically there was no such thing as copywrite among the sister Saints. "Anyway, it's best if we continue the fight."

"Not sure if that will even be good." Serenity responded as she then stabbed a Creep in the eye before moving back and avoiding an exploding Nobu. "There's too many to fight, and the source of our past enemies is unknown. Not to mention the countless Grimm."

"True enough." Sieg understood what Serenity meant. "We need to take out who knows how many Grimm before this fight even ends. I mean, already this city is in near-ruin!"

A massive flash of light could then be seen across the distance with an ominous and loud roar coming after. Where soon after Atlas ships were then firing on what appeared to be a massive Grimm Dragon.

"...Is it me, or do things seem to be getting _worse _somehow?" Sieg rhetorically asked. Feeling like this was just as if they were with the Master whenever they were dealing with a Singularity or Lostbelt. Where problem after problem just _keeps _popping up. Really annoying when you think about it.

"I want to say no," Cursed Arm looked up in the sky. But not at the flying Grimm that just destroyed an Atlas Cruiser. Instead looking at another flying object. "But yeah...things are getting worse."

Raising a brow, Siegfried and the others then looked where Cursed Arm was gazing at.

"...Ah man." Saber (Lily) whined. Because in the sky the coliseum of Amity itself was now only both smoking with bright flashes of familiar light happening and being seen, but also _falling_ slowly towards the city as well.

Yep. Just like Singularities and Lostbelts. Just one difference.

_Boom!_

When this adventure was over, the damage would be permanent and not wiped away like before.

* * *

**Yep. Totally stole that speech from the PV Trailer of Fate Grand Order when regular Jeanne said it, only with me adding my own thing and smaller. Is it shameful, maybe, but do I regret it. Not.**

**Anyway, this chapter is shorter but then again, why not. I have done way to many long chapters, and simply want a short one. At least that made it easier to write. And don't worry, we will see the Argonauts vs the Demon God Pillar, cause I definitely wanna write that. And thanks for the Jerkyll and Hyde thing, but I'm lazy, so I'm not gonna bother changing that unless I feel like it.**

**Also as mentioned in the above, Remnant will definitely be having some permanent damage. As one reviewer said, this world will be f&*cked with so many dangers. But don't worry, Remnant as a whole will be fine. As for Vale…**

**You'll just have to wait and see. Also, don't bother trying to figure out the stuff on how Haagenti got to earth and other important questions. Cause I ain't answering. After all, this IS fanfiction.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until Next Time.**

* * *

In Vacuo, things were overly fine at the moment.

"Hahaha!" Something Ishtar was enjoying very much herself at the moment. "Ah. Isn't this nice sis." She told Ereshkigal as the two were taking a nice bubble bath with what were rather expensive materials. Ishtar then leaned back with her essentials being covered conveniently by the bubbles.

Nearby her own sister, who was washing a cage with her hair let loose like Ishtar, nodded. "I suppose this is nice." She smiled. "I haven't taken a bath since...since never I guess." Though to be fair, as a Goddess she never got dirty. If anything, this was a luxury.

"Aw man." Ishtar grinned as she then grabbed a bowl of grapes and put them in her mouth. "This is the life I tell you. Heck, maybe we could restart the Age of Gods here or something."

"With only the two of us?" Ereshkigal questioned.

"I wouldn't mind." Ishtar shrugged while then pouring some water on her head, making her loose black hair shine before dunking back into the bubble bath hiding her chest. "I mean, _we _are the top-Gods here at the moment, so anything than go as we say."

"I suppose." Ereshkigal _is _liking how they spent their days here. Helping the Underworld, protecting them, and making those lost souls she meets feel safe from the Grimm. While she did miss those like the Masters from Chaldea, she would get over it in time. After all, one had to move forward to enjoy the life they had. _'But Ritsuka will still always have a place in my heart.' _Ereshkigal smiled wonderfully, and hoping maybe one day, she could meet someone like him in the future in this world.

"My ladies." Then from the curtains and entering the bath area was none other than Penthesilea, who had been assigned earlier to help deal with this 'Crown' thing Ishtar and Ereshkigal have been hearing about.

"Huh?" Ishtar then grabbed a towel and covered her chest, with Ereshkigal doing the same. "Berserker, what are you doing here? I thought you were helping Shades teacher, that cute small lady, doing investigation."

"I was." The Berserker of El Dorado says while also noting to tell them later that she felt Rumpole was acting...off. But enough of that, instead she had something else to show them. Taking out a Scroll-which she hated using as it felt difficult-and showed them the screen. "But a student showed me this, and I thought I should tell you."

The two sister Gods looked at each other, then at the screen.

"Is that-"

"No way!"

Where they were then surprised to see Jeanne (Lily) making a huge speech in what was apparently once Vale, while also getting thousands of likes and still climbing. Though right now, the two opted to pay attention to the carnage going around. The 'Goddess of Destruction' gasping.

"The souls I've been sensing." Ereshkigal quivered.

"Tch. And looks like more than just Grimm." Ishtar frowned.

"Indeed." Penthesilea growled as she then tapped on the familiar monsters only Chaldea had the honor of facing.

"Hm." Ishtar frowned before looking at her Berserker ally. "Penth...tell Theodore we'll be back in a bit. Ereshkigal."

"Ready." Her sister said as her clothes were now magically back on her, with her hair back in the usual twin tails. A massive spear in her hand with an intense but restrained anger in her eyes. "I suppose I'll be living up to my new title, Destruction."

"Good." Ishtar was then out of the tub and in her clothes too. Something her ever reliable divine construct with her and got on. Ereshkigal floating near her while holding her hand. "We'll be back soon. Oh, and tell Billy _not _to steal our gems again." Then like a rocket they were gone.

Vale didn't know it yet, but divine interference was about to come in play.


End file.
